Hyperdimension Overclocked: Birth Of A GPU
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: What happens when a normal teenage boy becomes something that is new to Gamindustri, a GPU? Well... you have to see to find out. Also... harem story so watch out.
1. Prologue For Things To Come

**I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or their characters. They are owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own my characters for this story.**

* * *

"Phew! Another day of school finally over!" A young lad says with a sigh. "No more of these teasings for one day. Now to stay in my house until tomorrow."

He opens his bag, pulls out his agenda and opens it to today's date. He then notices the date on the calendar, "What?" It surprises him, "That was the last day of school. I'm out for the summer..." He says this with a monotonic voice as he didn't expect this.

He fist pumps an arm, "Yeah! I get to play video games all day long without a worry about curfews!" He would then rush home if he wasn't so lethargic, "Ugh... now I gotta walk home from school, joy..." This boy's name is Andrew McIntosh, he is... not so popular, you could say.

After thirty minutes of walking, but more like shuffling his feet along home from school, Andrew opens the door panting, sweating from the soon to be summer heat, "Boy... why does it need to be so hot of all days? And why can't my parents let me ride the bus?"

With these questions never to be answered he climbs upstairs to his room, hangs his bag and begins to rest on his comfy bed, "Ugh... am I tired... I need to play me a game." He looks through his collection of games and sighs, "I've beaten all these games already. I guess I better get a new game."

He looks out the window and sees the sun blaring out there and he gets up and gets on his computer, "No way I'm walking to the game store, I'm going to find a game online." He clicks away on his standard mouse, he unfortunately cannot afford a powerful computer due to the fact that his parents don't really have the money to get him such things, so Andrew must make the most of what he got.

He opens his window browser and begins to surf the web of its millions of games to play. Andrew also likes to play web games when he is really bored but they don't give him much of a challenge.

One thing that Andrew is good at that he's proud of are video games, he doesn't have much confidence in anything else and he can just do at least average at everything, except gym class. Only because if he doesn't keep his grades up, he will be banned from his games until they are brought up. This gives him the motivation to keep going through school even how much he hates it.

"Enough looking back at school. Time to see what the internet has to offer." Andrew begins to search the web and types in 'Extravagant games' and gets a bunch of stuff that he didn't want, games priced at ridiculous prices plus tons of other unwanted results. After an hour of searching, he suddenly gets frustrated, "Damn the internet and their rip-off games!" He didn't shout it loud enough for anyone to hear as he is a pretty quiet person, but it's enough to make him feel better.

Andrew sighs and takes a look in his inbox to see what he got in his email. He remembers that he has subscribed to a bunch of video game sites and magazines. Maybe something from those sites will pop up in his inbox, "Here we go."

He checks his inbox and notices something interesting, "A winner at a sweepstakes, huh?" He clicks the email for further information. Andrew reads at what and how he won this sweepstakes, "Best video game ranking in the leaderboards for this month... well I knew playing almost every type of video game will pay off one day. What did I win?"

It didn't say what Andrew had won but it did say that it will ship later today, he thinks of the possibilities of what the prize could be, "It could be a new game that hasn't been released yet or a new limited edition game console or... a new computer."

He looks at the time on his wind-up antique watch that his dear grandfather had given him along with a bunch of retro games. "4:15. I suppose I could just catch up on sleep until it arrives, huh." He gets up from his chair, jumps on his bed, shuts his eyes and drifts off into dreamland. Hours later and... BAM! Something loud smacked his front door in his house that jolts him awake, "Holy crap! What the hell just hit the front door?"

Andrew sighs and rolls off his bed and heads downstairs, his parents haven't made it back from work yet so he's alone in the house, just like he is used to. Andrew opens the door and sees a small package on the doorstep of his house. He didn't know how it could make that loud of a noise and couldn't be bothered to care, "It's here. Here we go."

Andrew didn't sound too enthusiastic but he is anxious to see what's inside the package. Andrew picks up his package and closes the front door, sits on the couch in the living room and tries to tear open his prize. He grunts trying to tear the flap open, "Stupid packaging... why can't it be a box or something." He gives up and opens it with his teeth and spits the ripped portion on the coffee table, "Bleh! Now what's inside this thing?" He reaches his hand in and pulls out some kind of watch looking device.

"What is this? What is this? What the... the hell?" He rotates the watch all around and tries to figure out what it could be. "I never seen this device before online or any articles about it, it looks like some kind of mobile device." Without any clue on what it could be, he straps it on his left wrist while his grandfather's watch is on his right wrist.

"How do I turn this on?" Andrew gives the little screen on the watch a poke or two and the screen glows blue followed by the circuit like pattern all over the watch.

The watch started talking to him in a robotic male voice, "Caucasian male; Age: 15; Color of hair: Brown; Color of eyes: Brown; Academic skills: Average; Athletic abilities: Below average; Gaming skills: Supreme; Social skills: Abysmal."

Andrew just gives a wide eyed expression on his face. Obviously not talking to it as he has a bad time talking to anyone. The watch started speaking again, "Give me your identification, please." Andrew keeps on staring at the watch while blinking a few times.

The watch repeated itself, "Give me your identification, please." Still Andrew won't reply to the watch and just stares at it.

The watch then shouts, "Give me your freaking name!"

Andrew jolts, "Um... An-Andrew McIntosh."

The watch sighs, "The social anxiety will need to be dealt with as soon as possible."

Andrew then says to the watch, "M-mind explaining to me how you can be talking to me?"

The watch says, "Well... about that. I'm not your everyday watch as I possess a superior intellect. Far superior to yours and anyone else on this world."

Andrew gulps, "W-what does that mean? On this world?"

The watch explains, "You can say that I come from another place from this world... or universe. It's more like a different dimension to be more precise."

Andrew nods, "I s-see... why did I get a hold of you?"

The watch sighs, "Well... unfortunately, I was in possession of a competition. But fortunate for me, however, it was a gaming competition so I could easily find a being worthy enough to borrow my power. That would be you, Andrew."

Andrew asks the talking watch, "W-why is it good that it was a gaming competition?"

The watch answers, "Because the dimension I come from consists of relying to video games. It's complicated if you haven't been there, but trust me."

Andrew nods and feels a bit more better with the situation, "I think I get it. What is your name if you have one?"

The watch says, "I don't have one."

Andrew replies, "Well... can I give you one if you don't have one?"

The watch agrees, "Very well."

Andrew thinks it over and comes up with a good one he hopes, "How about Xelor? It's the reversed name of an extravagant watch in our world."

The watch processes it over and says, "Very well, I will be named Xelor. It will be added to my database."

Andrew smiles a bit, "Good. You will be a welcomed part of my family."

Xelor beeps. "That's right. I haven't told you your purpose yet."

Andrew gives a puzzled look, "Huh? Purpose?"

Xelor explains, "You will report to my dimension and assist me there. I will tell you the details as we go along. And you won't return to your dimension for quite a long time. Will you still go along with this?"

Andrew looks downs sadly, "I won't... return? I won't see my parents and they will be worried."

Xelor states, "Take your time. If you refuse, however, I will find another being to take this responsibility."

Andrew says, "So, no matter what, you will take a kid from their parents."

Xelor replies, "That's of no concern to me."

Andrew gasps and says in a dull voice, "For shame. Are you sure you are a high tech watch from another dimension and not some kind of alien probe? You are doing a similar job of you ask me."

Xelor gets offended and beeps loudly, "I'm not taking insults from a mere human!"

Andrew snickers a bit, "You are getting pretty mad about it."

Xelor replies, "This is for the sake of my dimension and you will do it a huge favor if you partake to this. Now, no more of this childish behavior."

Andrew shrugs, "Ok. I'll do it."

Xelor beeps twice and replies, "I'm glad you see this in my perspective."

Suddenly, Andrew started to have glowing ones and zeroes appearing all over on his body and sees it that he is fading away into nothing, "What's going on, Xelor?" He doesn't respond and Andrew vanishes from this mortal realm. Andrew then appears in a grassy field with nothing but nature surrounding him.

He looks around and comments, "It's like I have stepped into a RPG fantasy land or something."

Xelor beeps, "Exactly. Andrew... welcome to Gamindustri."

Andrew's eyes widens and he gulps, "Um... Game industry? Like... the video game portion of the industrial products?"

Xelor replies with, "I have no idea what your incoherent interrogative sentence means nor does it concern me, but this is where I will tell you your purpose."

Andrew replies, "Ok, but less of the intelligent sentences or whatever that was."

Xelor beeps, "If that's what you will prefer, I will comply."

Andrew looks around, "So this is Gamindustri... what does someone like me do around here? There doesn't seem to be anyone around here for miles."

Xelor tells Andrew, "We are in the outskirts of Gamindustri, there are four sections of Gamindusti that are controlled by the four nations. Once we come across one, I will explain it to you so you will get the idea."

Andrew asks to the all knowing watch, "Why can't you tell me now?"

Xelor sighs, "So many questions... well, to make it seem to be reasonable to you... it's to leave a feeling of wonder when you explore. You play video games, don't you? You don't want anything to be spoiled, right?"

Andrew nods understandably, "Good point and well made, too." Andrew continues to walk around the grassy field and sees plants and small animals that don't seem to be like the ones back home, "This place seems very massive, how long is it to one of those nations you said?"

"I would say about 100 miles or so."

Xelor replied to Andrew which he lets out an exasperated sigh, "Great, more walking. Just what I like in my RPG world."

Xelor beeps, "You won't walk into a nation just yet, we will have to train your mind first."

Andrew tilts his head with confusion, "Huh? Well, if that means no walking then I'm all for it."

Xelor scans the area, "This seems like a preferable area, we will have our home here." He makes a small house appear out of thin air much like how Andrew disappeared and reappeared.

Andrew lets out a small, but audible gasp, "How did you do that?"

Xelor gives a small robotic chuckle which is more enthusiastic than Andrew is, "Impressive, isn't it? I just bought a small house off one of the nations' datashop."

Andrew blinks and replies, "So... I have money?"

Xelor beeps, "That's correct. I gave you enough to get by, use it wisely."

Andrew smiles, "Sweet. Can I buy me some video games for entertainment?"

"I don't see why not. But be wary on how much you spend."

Xelor warned Andrew and he waves and then lays a hand on the doorknob, "Yeah, yeah. I got it." He opens the door and sees that the house already has stuff inside, "This is like so cool. I've got my own place to call my own."

Xelor makes a pinging sound, "It's time to get started on your training."

Andrew is surprised by the sudden suggestion, "R-right now? But we just got here."

Xelor isn't going to have Andrew do anything else, "Yes, but we need as much training as we possibly can." Andrew sighs, "It will take me forever to do this. I struggle with my gym class as it is and you expect me to do this level of physical work?"

Xelor can tell that he's dealing with a true pure grade weenie, "It's not that kind of training, Andrew."

This relieved Andrew slightly and he asks wishing to get more clarity from this, "Oh... so what kind is it?"

Xelor explains, "It's virtual. You won't get any physical exercise but you will get the experience of a real fight."

Andrew didn't expect this, "Fighting? I'm actually going to fight things? Like monsters and bosses?"

"That's correct. You didn't think I was going to summon you for anything less, did you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Had the feeling but didn't know that's going to be the reality of it all. This is all so surreal to me."

Xelor begins to glow and engulf the room in his blue bright light, "Well, get ready because this is going to be the most difficult two months of your life... until we get to the real difficult part that is... reality." Andrew gasps in awe of the brightness of Xelor's light and the sheer wonder of it all.

* * *

 **What will happen in this young lad's life? Find out next time for more of this thrilling story! Also, this chapter is going to be the introduction to the story before we get to the real good stuff. Let me know what you think of this, I'm trying to make this as good as possible on my own. Any advice will be helpful as well, thanks.**

 **EDIT: Fixed the wall of text problem so it's going to be easier to read. You're welcome :)**


	2. The Pudding Crisis! Nep Nep Is Here!

**New chapter! Also I'm skipping the training portion so whatever Andrew learns will be a surprise. If you really want to see it, perhaps a flashback will help.**

* * *

Few months later... Andrew is walking in the wilderness slumped over and looks like he's about to keel over. "Sigh... how much longer until we get to a nation, Xelor? My feet and sides are killing me..."

Xelor makes short beeping noises and replies, "We are almost there. I would have thought that you wouldn't make it."

Andrew tries to reply with short of a breath he has, "If I can't insult you then you shouldn't have the right to insult me."

Xelor says to the exhausted boy, "I'm only processing the percentage of survival on your trip. Would you like to hear them?"

Andrew groans back, "No, I don't want to hear them. And are you sure that we aren't lost?"

"I have the most recent map of Gamindustri in my database, and I'm guiding you directly towards the destinated one." Xelor told Andrew giving him his trustful words.

Andrew looks at Xelor's screen, "Can I see the map so I know that you are relible? GPS' in my world don't work most of the time."

Xelor's screen only shows blue and he replies, "Don't compare me to your primitive technology. And yes, I am certain we are almost there and no you cannot see the map. Perhaps later, but not now."

Andrew is getting tired of him giving him little information, "After these months, all we did is train and I was playing video games with people online in this dimension during my off time. And let me tell you, they kicked my butt real good. So, can you tell me what I'm getting myself in for?"

"I wished that training helped you to not complain to much. I suppose that's the fault of the human's inability to change much." That was all that Xelor said to Andrew.

Andrew sighs, "Where's civilization when I need it? I'm almost starting to miss having real people around for a change."

Xelor beeps, "Now we are getting somewhere. But keep your spirits up, Andrew. Huh? What are you doing?"

Andrew has completely stopped in the middle of Xelor's sentence and he is now kneeling down, "Ugh... I can't do it. My strength is weakening and I'm hungry and tired." Andrew falls over.

Xelor beeps loudly, "No! Get up! You cannot quit now! You are nearly there!"

Andrew sighs and mumbles, "You say that, but I don't see anything in sight. Anyways, I don't feel like going on anymore. I'll just wait for the vultures or whatever this dimension haves to eat my corpse."

Xelor computes to Andrew's dark statement, "Don't say such suicidal thoughts! What will your parents think?"

Andrew just groans and closes his eyes, Xelor tries again to bring him back, "You can't do this! I haven't lost a kid even if you are my first one, but I won't start today!" Xelor starts making high pitch electronic squeals.

Andrew suddenly closes his ears, "Ow! My ears!" He opens his eyes and sees a large tower in the distance surrounded with smaller buildings. "A nation! Yes... I get to live for another day because it has food." He gets up and runs towards it.

Xelor makes a robotic sigh, "I'm glad he snapped back to his senses. This boy is going to be hazard prone, I can tell."

After the moment he runs inside the nation, he crazily looks for food, "Where's the food?! I need it!"

Xelor tries to calm him down, "Ok.. take deep breaths and I'll be glad to take you to a food merchant."

Andrew does what he said, "Phew... ok, I'm good now. Ow! My sides hurt from all that running."

Xelor understands, "The heat must have gotten to you. I'm glad nobody was there to see you like that."

Andrew looks around the nation and most of the buildings are purple, "What is this place, Xelor? I kinda like the color scheme they have going on here."

Xelor replies, "This nation is called Planeptune. I'm not much of a fan of this one."

Andrew asks, "Why? I actually like it. If my city looked like this, then I would have gone outside more often."

Xelor tries to come up with an excuse, "I... am not a fan of purple. Hey, why don't we find you some food and rest for a bit? You did a good job not dying back there."

That actually got Andrew to shut up about it, "Ok. Lead me to a concession stand or something. I can go for just about anything right now."

Xelor beeps, "You got it! Phew... that was a close one."

Andrew almost heard the last part that Xelor said, "What was that?"

Xelor replies, "Nothing, Andrew! Let's continue on our food seeking quest."

Andrew shrugs, "Ok." And he walks forward with Xelor guiding him.

After a few minutes, Xelor takes Andrew to a concession stand just like he suggested, "There you go, Andrew. Pick whatever you want."

The merchant greets Andrew, "Welcome to Planeptune's honorary concession stand! What would you like, sir?"

Oh no! Andrew has to talk to someone! "Er... um... well..." It is also great that Andrew can understand the people here just in case that they speak in a different language than he does.

Xelor says to Andrew in his mind, "Just repeat what I say, ok?"

Andrew nods, "W-what is your recommendation?"

The merchant replies, "Well... I like everything we have so it's hard to choose, but if you want to go for one particular thing, you should go for the goddess' personal favorite, the five layered pudding surprise!"

Andrew eyes widens and mutters to himself, "Did I hear her correctly? Did she say goddess?"

The merchant notices this, "Is something wrong, sir?" She tilts her head in confusion.

Xelor says to Andrew in his head again, "Ignore that for now! Pick the damn pudding!"

Andrew shakes his head, "N-nothing. I-I'll take the five layered pudding surprise, please."

The merchant nods and says, "That'll be 100 credits, sir!"

Andrew nods and tries to pay for it only for it to not succeed, the merchant says with a sad face, "I'm afraid that you are out of credits, sir."

This leads Andrew with a shocked expression not possible on his own dimension and a very angry watch, "How could you be out of credits?! I gave you 100,000 credits to start with! Are you telling me you spent all that in just a few months?"

Andrew slumps down sadly, "I guess I won't be eating pudding then...and go hungry."

Out of nowhere, a voice echoes loudly through the air, "A pudding dilemma?! Not while I am here! Don't worry, kid! Nep Nep's here to save the day!"

That voice sure as hell rings in Andrew's ears, "W-what?" He looks around for the voice.

Xelor know it all too well who that voice belongs to, "Ugh... not her."

What Andrew didn't expect is the voice to be coming from a girl with short purple hair that has two D-pad hair clips. She wears a hoodie that is very video game stylized, and she's coming at Andrew's direction at a very fast speed!

She crashes into Andrew knocking him out of his place while she's still standing unharmed, "Whoops! Heh heh... sorry about that." She gives a sheepish smile at Andrew while he's on the ground dazed.

Andrew's eyes are swirls now and he makes a moaning sound from that harsh, unexpected impact. The strange girl holds out her arm towards Andrew, "Do you need a hand there or are you just gonna sleep there all day?" She says this in a playful tone.

Andrew's eyes adjusts back from the daze and he sees her and his eyes widens, "Err... um..." is all that could be said to her.

Xelor tells Andrew, "Extend your arm, Andrew."

Andrew did just that and the purple hair girl pulls him back to his feet, "So you have a little money shortage,eh? Well, I can spot you just for this one, ok?" Andrew just stares at her as she pays for the pudding.

The merchant then says to Andrew, "This is your lucky day, sir! It seems that the goddess is generous enough to purchase it for you."

Andrew's face got a bit more shocked from that, "That's the goddess?!" Andrew screams in his head and the only place he can scream at.

The girl laughs at Andrew's face as she turns towards him with the pudding, "You're reacting as if you never seen a goddess before! Did you come from a different dimension or something?"

Andrew gulps and tries to say, "Um... err..."

She then laughs and says, "I'm just kiddin'! That's just silly! So, what brings you here buying pudding and stuff?"

Xelor says, "You have to say something eventually, you know."

Andrew tries to form the words he wants to say but he cannot do it, his face becomes redder by every moment he stares at this upbeat girl.

She eventually comes up with a random conclusion, "I get it... you are one of those mute NPCs, right? Ha! It makes so much sense now! No wonder you couldn't buy the pudding."

"Andrew... after all the training you went through, are you just going to let her call you that? I would be furious if I were you." Xelor telepathically said to Andrew.

Andrew struggles to say a line and then says, "No..." He then lets out a sigh.

She actually heard that and replies, "You actually spoke! Aw... there goes my brilliant assumption."

Andrew felt a little calmer after saying that, "Anyway... thanks for buying my pudding."

The purple hair girl beams, "Daaaaww... you're welcome! By the way, what was that whole thing about?"

Andrew assumes that she means the not talking thing, "Err... don't worry about that. It was just a joke, yeah..." He hopes that she will buy that.

She begins to laugh, "You actually got me there! Good one." She playfully punts Andrew in the arm.

But it actually did hurt a bit, "Ow... ok, I kinda want my pudding now, please." Andrew asks the girl.

She looks at the pudding in her hands and says, "Oh, right! Here you go!" She hands him the pudding and he gladly takes it.

Andrew then asks, "What was that entrance all about?"

She takes a moment to answer that question, "Oh, because it was awesome! The main character needs to have entrances like that, you know!"

Xelor says, "Unfortunately for you, you aren't the main character this time around." Only Andrew can hear that as he can only hear Xelor.

Andrew asks her, "By the way, what is a Nep Nep?"

The purple haired girl laughs, "That's my name, ya silly goose! It's actually Neptune, but you can call me Nep Nep if you like."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'll call you Neptune for now. I suppose I should give you my name, then... I'm Andrew McIntosh."

Neptune smiles, "I'll call you Andy though, ok?"

Andrew shrugs, "I guess that fine, um... since you are the goddess and all, should I pay you back for the pudding or something?"

"Naaaww... don't sweat it! Think of it as my gift to you!" Neptune said with her upbeat attitude.

Andrew can't help but smile a bit, "Ok. Thanks, I guess."

"You don't have to thank me! It's just me being the best CPU I can be!" Neptune's words catches Andrew's attention.

"What does she mean by CPU, Xelor? It's not what it is on my dimension, is it?" Andrew said to his watch.

"No, it doesn't. It stands for Console Patron Unit. They protect Gamindustri and control one of the four nations. Neptune is one of them... unfortunately." Xelor explained to Andrew.

Andrew says to Neptune, "A CPU, huh? I never seen one before but I'm glad I did. So you patrol this city and help whenever there is trouble? Is that why you came to my aid?"

"Not really! I was just walking by and happened to have stumbled across you wanting some pudding and hoping that you would share it with me!" Neptune says to Andrew with a bright smile.

Andrew sighs, "At least you are honest. And... err... I don't mind sharing with you, I mean... you did buy it for me."

Neptune cheers from this, "That's splendiferous! Eating pudding with someone else is better than eating alone, you know!"

Andrew shrugs, "I never knew that. I'm not really a people person, really. I just usually stay in my room all to myself." Andrew regrets saying that as it might turn her off, "Oh crap... uh... I just mean I never had the chance to hang out with anyone...damn." Andrew thought he'd screwed up.

Although, what he didn't expect coming from Neptune's mouth, "Naaww... it doesn't matter to me what kind of life you have. I have other friends that are shut ins as well and what separates them from you is that you are my first ever guy friend, and you aren't a total creep!"

Andrew eyes widens, "F-friend?" It's a shock to hear that coming from the CPU of Planeptune.

Neptune puts her hands on her hips, "From the look on your face tells me that you never had a friend before. Well, don't worry! Ol' Nep Nep here is gonna make you bust outta that shell of yours!" She takes Andrew's hand and runs off towards somewhere.

Andrew mutters to himself, "What did I get myself into?" He gives an exasperated sigh.

Xelor joins him, "I don't know, but good news for you is that you have gotten friendly towards a CPU, so congratulations to you.

Andrew asks, "How is that good news?"

Xelor explains, "Well... I didn't say yet but you actually need to develop a bond towards the CPUs."

Andrew's eyes widens, "I have to make a bond?! What kind of bond?" Andrew communicates through his mind with Xelor.

"It's a friendship bond. Although, if you liked her enough..." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew looks at Neptune who is still dragging him by the arm towards an unspecified place and back at his watch, "I'm not sure yet. Though, she is pretty cute and she likes me... I don't know yet."

Their conversation got interrupted to a halt when they come across a large building, "Welcome to my humble abode, the basilicom!"

Andrew looks at it and thinks to himself, "She's letting me into her house after just meeting her? Where is this leading to?" He says out loud, "What's a basilicom?"

Neptune explains, "It's where the CPUs crash at and hang out with other CPUs and their friends. People can come in to pay respect to us if they want to."

"So it's both a home for CPUs and a chapel?" Andrew says in his mind. "I see... cool." He says out loud to Neptune.

Neptune invites Andrew to her house and leads him to her room and boy does it look pretty... um... pretty, I guess. Andrew looks around, "I can't say that I don't like your room or say that I like it. It's pretty cozy, though... I think a good place for a goddess to sleep at."

"Wait till he sees the other CPUs' rooms." Xelor thinks to himself.

Neptune feels complimented by the comment of her room, "Daaaww... thanks! Come on! We can play some games while we eat our pudding!"

Andrew raises an eyebrow, "Video games, huh? About time I actually get to play some as this world should be crawling with them."

Neptune looks through her small collection of games that she has, "So what types of games do ya like to play, Andy? RPGs, fighting games, platformers. Wait... maybe your the type of guy that enjoys BL games."

Andrew gives her a puzzling look, "What is that?" He mumbled.

Xelor shouts in Andrew's head, "You don't want to know! Trust me!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, that's ok... I'm kinda gamed out for now. Maybe we can just talk while we eat the pudding together. I'm pretty curious about what your nation has to offer."

Neptune makes an agreed nod, "Ok! I'm sorry, that I don't have a big of a collection as the CPU of Leanbox does because I know how much you really want to dive into those types of games considering your intrigued face!" She teased at Andrew.

"Another nation, huh?" Andrew thought while paying no mind to the tease, he opens the pudding and hands one of the two plastic spoons to Neptune, "So... how did you become a CPU anyway? Are you chosen or did you get the powers overnight?"

Neptune takes the first bite of pudding and she blushes from the tastiness of it, "I was born with it, along with my sister, Nepgear!"

Andrew says to Neptune, "You have a sister, huh? Where is she, then?"

Neptune replies, "Oh, she's doing a quest right now! Working hard so she can be as tough as her big 'ol sister, Nep Nep!"

Andrew gives a smile, "Must be nice having a sister that looks up to you, huh? If only I had a sister or any sibling for that matter then I could relate more to you, Neptune."

Neptune smiles, "Daaaww... you're so sweet! You are getting me all gushed up! Hey... why not tell me about yourself like... what nation do you live in?"

Andrew replies, "I... haven't chosen one so I just live in the outskirts of Gamindustri."

It did make since for her, "Ah, you are a shut in! So much that you secluded yourself to the wilderness! I hope that you don't become an evil skeleton out there!"

Andrew gives a little shrug while getting some pudding, "I'll keep that in mind while I'm out there."

Unfortunately, the little pudding session has to come to a close as a thunderous crash echoes through Planeptune which makes Neptune groan, "Aw... why does something have to happen now while I'm chatting up with my new friend and enjoying deliciousness?!"

Neptune runs outside and Andrew just sits there looking back and Xelor suggests, "Check what's out there, too."

Andrew gulps, "What?! What if it's a monster?"

Xelor beeps, "Exactly, this is what your training counted up towards. You are not going to cower now, are you, Andrew?"

Andrew gets up and follows Neptune, "Why do I have to do things, too?" He looks out from the door and sees a large horned monster, very ugly, too. "What the hell is that thing?"

Xelor explains, "That's a Com Troller, Andrew. Pretty common during adventure sessions."

Andrew asks, "Why is it attacking the basilicom?"

"That's what it does, hence the name, 'Com' Troller." Xelor explained into further detail.

Andrew points to it amazed by the size of this beast, "How am I supposed to fight something this massive? I'm not even equipped or physically trained."

Xelor replies, "That's why I trained your mind. I know your doubt is blocking it now, but soon you will figure it out."

Andrew doesn't know what Xelor means by that, "All I know is my body isn't strong enough to fight it. If this was an RPG, like it looks like it is, then I can but this is real life."

Andrew sees Neptune beginning to fight it, "Alright, monster! You ruined my relaxation time and you are gonna pay!" She jumps and tries to give it a kick in the face which it slaps her away towards some stands.

Andrew gasps, "Even she can't fight it. What chance do I have against it?" Andrew continues to look on.

When Neptune gets up instead of groaning like a normal person would she says, "Aw... did I get reverted back to level one? Bummer..."

Andrew then says, "I've always wanted to do this..." He falls over comedically.

Xelor asks, "What was that, Andrew?"

Andrew explains, "Isn't that what anime do sometimes? I don't watch many, but when they go on TV, I see that all the time."

Xelor sighs, "You are hanging out with Neptune a little too much."

Andrew gets up and continues to watch Neptune try to succeed, she brushes herself off, "Well... I'm not about to give up just yet!" She runs around the monster, tries to climb up the backside of it, and tries to do a thing. Instead of doing what she wants it to do, it grabs her and shakes her around. "Whoa... I'm feeling a bit queasy..."

It throws her far off where it might kill a normal human being, "Is she dead?" Andrew asked.

Suddenly purple lights lit up and Neptune is suddenly like a different person, Xelor explains, "This is Neptune's HDD form, Purple Heart."

Her whole outfit was cybernetic and her eyes changed from purple to blue with a power symbol in her irises. She also had bigger, um... assets on her, which Andrew automatically points out, "D-did her breasts just-"

Xelor cuts him off, "Yes. And I expect you not to stare directly at those as it would classify you as a perversive person."

Andrew looks down at his watch, "So this is a supercharged form that they take? Why didn't she do that earlier?"

"I'm told that it makes their energy drain faster. Also, what are you doing standing around? We are doing that, too."

Andrew's heart skips a beat upon hearing that, "W-what? I can't go HDD, right? I'm not a CPU like Neptune is."

Xelor replies, "No, you are not, but you can supercharge, as you put it, just like she can, and I can make you do that."

Andrew seems very anxious by this, "Really? What are you waiting for? Supercharge me."

Xelor says, "First... step back inside so she doesn't see you transform. We are keeping this a little secret between you and me for now."

Andrew had no problem with this and heads back inside and looks at his watch, "How do I do this, then?"

Xelor says, "Input the touchscreen switch combination that I've told you during our training."

Andrew nods and sees three blue bulls-eye switches on the screen and slides them in a combination with his fingers. After the combination was added, they come together making a big flashing target in the middle of the screen. "Do I touch that now?"

"Yes, and hold it down." Xelor explained and Andrew touches and hold the target down and the screen started pulsating light and it expands after every second, until it swallows Andrew up enveloping him in blue light completed with sparks and energy. The light cocoons Andrew into a cylindrical form shooting upwards.

* * *

 **Well... that's that. What will happen next and what does Andrew's new transformation has to offer? Find out next time! Let me know how I did so far, as it will help me make this a better story**.


	3. Quality Time With Nep Nep

**The last time we left off, Andrew is about to go supercharged or something. Let's see how that goes.**

* * *

Inside of this blue light, Andrew is in a T-pose transforming, the watch that does all of this flexes and changes, it wraps around Andrew's left hand and makes itself into a gauntlet. The circuit pattern remains with it as it forms all around Andrew's body.

It gives Andrew a full body armor that only makes him a little bulkier, it goes to Andrew's other arm and gives him the same gauntlet as the other one and he has a pair now. Xelor forms at the lower body section and gives Andrew a pair of cybernetic boots. The whole outfit has the circuit pattern that Xelor is known for. Only Andrew's gauntlets and boots are blue and the rest is grey for some reason.

Andrew's eyes are closed during the whole transformation sequence, a helmet suddenly appears with zeroes in ones flashing in at the last moment of transforming. The light finishes and Andrew is brought back into the Gamindustri world and falls to the floor kneeling but not form lack of power but just because. His eyes open and they are now blue with a grey circuit pattern in the irises. He is also a bit taller.

Xelor states robotically, "Transformation complete. User is ready for battle."

Andrew stands up and looks at himself and says, "This is my form? I feel... energized." His voice is completely different sounding more mature.

Xelor beeps, "Exactly. This is what my power is. I 'overclock' the body of my user with my energy and increase their stats tenfold."

Andrew says enthusiastically, "I like it! I feel like I can face the deadliest of foes."

"Yes, and as I have gathered, your personality is also changed. You no longer have your social anxiety, and it has been irradiated in this form." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew makes a fist, "Well... time to see what I can do and give Purple Heart a hand." He looks around and then says, "I better take a back exit so I don't get any unwanted attention."

Xelor beeps, "Good thinking. I'll leave this up to you now. Good luck."

Andrew nods and runs out of Neptune's room at blinding speed and just heads out from a window and falls out. "No fall damage, nice." He heads towards the monster and meets up with Neptune.

Neptune is still fighting the Com Troller as expected and has given it quite a beating but it's still standing, "This monster is quite persistent." Seems that Neptune's personality also has changed.

Andrew looks at the condition of the battle and nods, "I see a shot. I wonder if I can find its true weakness." He lowers his visor that his helmet can contract at any given time he needs. "Yes, this monster is a piece of cake. I better give Neptune the rundown." He jumps towards the battle frey.

Neptune notices him but doesn't recognize him, "Who is this? Is he an enemy?" She gets ready for whatever that Andrew might do.

Andrew gives her a peace sign, "Hello there! Allow me to assist you with this monster!" His playfulness towards his friends is still there. The playfulness that he kind of haves.

Neptune loosens her nervousness towards Andrew in his new form, "What are you planning to do that I cannot?"

Andrew gives her a smile, "I'm just going to help. Isn't it more fun to fight a monster with someone than alone?" He said something that is similar to what Neptune said to him.

Neptune gives a smile back, "Very well. I trust your intentions."

The Com Troller gets ready to charge at the two and Andrew is ready for him, "This is pretty simple, really. But you do need a partner for this." He quickly jumps over the beast and gets around the tail that it has and grabs it, "On my mark... you slice it with your sword." He spins it around and around.

Neptune nods and gets ready for Andrew to finish his attack.

After Andrew finishes his spin cycle he says, "So long, ugly monster!" He throws it towards Neptune, "Right in the back of its head!"

Neptune then precisely jabs the Com Troller just as Andrew had said and gives it a horizontal slice right through it and it disappears. "Phew! I did it!"

Andrew gives her a thumbs up, "Great job!"

Neptune then asks, "Who are you and why did you help me?"

Andrew then says, "Just a friendly neighborhood NPC."

Neptune returns to normal, "No way! An NPC couldn't swing that big of a monster! That was just awesome! It's very protagonist worthy!"

Andrew laughs, "Well! I'm glad that you liked it! I better go now!"

Before Neptune could say anything else, Andrew runs off, "Aw... he's gone. Well, maybe I'll see him again! I better return back to Andy. I hope he didn't eat the pudding on his own." Neptune returns to the Bascilicom.

Andrew enters the way that he exited from and makes sure that no trace of him leaving is found. He powers down and sits back to his spot and lays there all casual like.

Neptune runs back, "Andy!" She looks all in a panic.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Y-yes?" As expected, his anxiety is back.

Neptune tells him, "Well... I was fighting that big monster and then this dude shows up randomly and he totally kicked its butt with me!"

Andrew asks, "Oh? How did that end up?"

Neptune says enthusiastically, "It went tubular! He also looked like a CPU, just like me. I wonder if he helped me because he has the hots for me?"

Andrew's eyes widens, "Um... I-I'm pretty sure he was just being friendly." He feigns a smile.

Neptune replies, "How would you know? Do you know anything about him?"

Andrew shakes his head, "N-no clue. Nada... zilch. Um... I just think it was for the goodness of his heart."

Neptune shrugs, "Who knows! Hey! Now, we can finish our pudding!"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, we can." Andrew goes over and grabs the pudding and eats some of it.

Neptune gets worried, "Hey... leave me some!" She jumps over towards Andrew and tries to take the pudding from him.

Andrew didn't even bother fighting for it, "Ah... j-just take it." He hands over the pudding to Neptune.

Neptune begins to laughs, "Ha ha ha! The pudding now belongs to me!" She takes a bite from it and smiles, "Nothing beats pudding after a good fight!"

Andrew mutters to himself, "Except video games..."

Two people enters Neptune's room, two girls actually... Another purple haired girl who has seems to have a school uniform on, and a little fairy girl on a book. Andrew draws silent from their encounters.

Neptune happily greets them, "Nep Jr. and Histy! How's it goin'!"

The fairy girl looks over and says, "I can see that you are back to relaxing instead of trying to do quests like your sister is."

Andrew mutters, "That's Nepgear? She looks pretty mature to be a younger sister."

Nepgear notices Andrew, "Um... who's this, Neptune?"

Andrew stutters, "Err... I-I'm-"

Neptune replies, "This is Andy, my new friend! We got to have pudding together!"

Nepgear smiles, "That's great. I'm glad to see that my sister is making new friends. I hope that we can be friends too, Andy."

Andrew nods, "S-sure..."

The fairy girl looks over at Andrew, "I don't know having strangers here is a good idea when-" She looks at Andrew's watch and asks, "That watch! Where did you get it?"

Andrew raises the watch on his right wrist, "Oh, this... my grandfather gave it to me."

Histy replies, "I meant the other one..."

Andrew switches watches, "Oh... err... I won this at a competition, yeah..."

Histy feels like something's up, "Can I speak with you in private? If that would be ok for everyone else..." She looks over at Neptune and Nepgear."

Neptune nods, "Okey Dokey! Let's go, Nep Jr.!" She pushes Nepgear out of the room with her.

Nepgear replies, "Oh... ok."

After they left, the fairy named Histy says, "I know what that watch is. And I know it can hear me, right?"

Xelor started talking out loud, "Very well, Histoire."

Andrew asks, "You two know each other?"

Histoire nods, "Unfortunately so, I'm surprised that he's found a vessel to aid the CPUs with."

Andrew asks, "Is that what you're supposed to do, Xelor? And why is it 'unfortunately so'?"

Xelor replies, "Because she doesn't agree to all of my methods. Especially the one where I take an adolescent human from Earth."

Andrew says to Histoire, "I don't mind, actually. I even volunteered to go to Gamindustri."

Histoire replies, "But, are you aware of the dangers and hardships that you will have to go through just to help the CPUs?"

Andrew nods, "I know, I want to help. Please... just give me your support to do this."

Histoire nods, "Very well. But, are you actually going to be working hard or are you just going to take after Neptune?"

Andrew tries to say as enthusiastically as possible but it fails, "I will work hard... yeah, I'm just going to be friendly with them, too."

Xelor says to Histoire, "I will make sure to keep him busy, just like you are keeping Neptune busy."

Histoire nods, "Very well... I'll give you my support, Andy."

Andrew smiles, "Thank you, Histoire."

Histoire offers Andrew a smile as well, "My pleasure. Now, I'll be inviting Neptune and Nepgear back in and I won't mention this conversation to them."

Xelor beeps, "I am appreciative that you understand, Histoire."

Histoire exited the room and brings back Neptune and Nepgear, but obviously Neptune wants to know what's up, "So... what did ya guys talk about that was so important?"

Andrew studders to try to come up with an excuse, "Um... well..."

Histoire says, "Oh, nothing much. Just arranging the requirements I have to having a guest in the Bascilicom."

Andrew nods, "T-that's exactly right."

Nepgear says, "Thank goodness that was all... I was worried that you would object to having my sister's friend here."

Histoire smiles, "It's fine."

Nepgear asks, "By the way... what happened out there. I saw some damage near the Bascilicom, I hope nothing awful happened to both of you."

Neptune waves her hands out, "Naw... nothing happened. It was just another daily Com Troller that your dear sister took care of! Nothing to worry about!"

Nepgear sighs with relief, "Goodness... those things are terrifying, but I'm glad you are strong enough to take care of yourself, just don't push yourself too hard."

Neptune smiles, "Naaww... when did I ever do that?!"

Histoire adds with a sigh, "Not enough, unfortunately."

Andrew tries to add something too, "S-so, being a CPU is tough, right?"

Histoire nods, "Yes... especially when you have to rely on the faith of the people to get shares."

It sounded like a business tactic to Andrew, "Sounds rough to me... I wish I could help you guys."

Nepgears turns a smile towards Andrew, "That's sweet of you to say. Your faith will surely help us."

Andrew asks, "So... what do the shares do exactly."

Neptune answers, "It help us get stronger! The more a CPU has, the more butt they can kick!"

Andrew nods, "That leaves me the impression that each CPU will fight for those shares."

Nepgear shakes her head, "That's what they did in the old days, but we all are friends now, so it's all good."

Andrew asks, "What if one CPU has more shares than the other, what happens then?"

Histoire replies, "You are making good points for one who is new here... I'm sure you know that the CPU will defend their nation and the people there with their lives so they need as much shares as they can get. If there is one CPU that does need more for that to happen then nowadays another CPU will come and aid them."

Andrew then asks, "Then what is the point in the shares if all the CPUs are going to help each other?

Histoire sighs, "It's the CPU's power. We try to keep them balanced, but sometimes, people have more faith in one CPU than another so it's always not so easy."

Nepgear nods, "That's why we go on quests so we can raise our shares that way."

Andrew nods, "That actually makes sense now. If only Neptune actually helped her nation just as much as Nepgear is you would actually have no problem raising shares."

Neptune feels offended, "Hey! I totally help getting shares! I just... feel lazy sometimes."

Andrew replies, "So... who is the older sister here?"

Neptune goes over to Andrew and waves her arms, "I-I'm the older sister! Why does everyone think that Nep Jr. is older than me?!"

Histoire says under her breath, "I wonder why..."

Andrew laughs a bit, "I'm just kidding... hey... I feel like gaming, let's play a game with each other."

Neptune says happily, "Now you're talkin'! What game should we play?"

Andrew looks around and picks a fighting game, "How about this one?"

Nepgear says, "But, we only have two controllers... oh... I guess I'll watch my sister play."

Andrew says, "No worries, maybe Neptune could switch off with you whenever she's done."

Nepgear shakes her head, "No... it's ok. Have fun playing, you two."

Andrew looks down, "Oh..."

Neptune smacks Andrew's back, "Come on! Put the game in!"

Andrew opens the game and puts the disk into the console, "Ok... so it says we can play cooperatively or against each other. Which one do you want to do?"

Neptune gives a direct response, "Against... duh! I'm so gonna own you at this game!"

Andrew shugs, "Ok..." He turns on the TV and turns on the game and it starts, "Holy crap, the graphics are so good." He notices that they are much better than the games in his dimension.

Neptune presses a button, "Player one! Let's see... who do I want to be... this one!"

Andrew sighs, "I'll be player two, then..." He picks a character.

They start playing and Neptune notices that Andrew is actually really good, "Wow... how did you do those combos, let me... hey! Let me have a chance here!"

Andrew chuckles, "I thought you were good at this. Isn't this your game? This is my first time playing it after all..." Andrew is glad that he played with people online here and has gotten better over time.

Neptune clacks a lot of buttons trying to get a fighting chance, "Oh... you are so going down, Andy! Hey! Stop doing that!"

In no time, Andrew defeats Neptune, "I win..."

Neptune sighs, "Wow... you're really good."

Andrew shrugs, "I guess so..."

Neptune has a look of shock, "I mean... look how fast you are pressing those buttons, makes it look like you are just mashing."

Andrew replies, "It's pretty much the same combo layout in any other fighting games."

Neptune doesn't look like she's giving up, "Come on! Round two! I'll beat you this time!"

Andrew shrugs, "Uh... ok."

It turns to 30 minutes later and Neptune has a look of shock once again, "I lost... 20 times..."

Andrew replies, "I win again..."

Neptune says, "I don't believe it... and he's just this one guy I found at a concession stand. And he plays so well..."

Andrew turns to Neptune, "Do you want to play another round?"

Neptune waves her hands, "No, no! How about we play an MMO with each other!"

She grabs the game that she usually plays with her friends online, "Here!" She gives the game to Andrew.

He shrugs, "Ok..." Andrew puts the game in and says, "This looks even better..."

Neptune makes a sinister chuckle, "Heh heh heh... there's no way he can be good when he's level one..."

Andrew notices the face she's making, "Are you ok, Neptune?"

Neptune nods, "Oh, I'm fine! Let's get to playing!"

Andrew has to make a character and he makes one similar to his appearance, "There."

They enter the game world and Neptune laughs, "You are level one! Witness my awesome level 65 character!"

Andrew says, "I just started playing... can you at least help me through these quests so I can start doing dungeons?"

Neptune realises that this was a bad move, "Sure..."

After a few hours, Neptune started to feel sleepy trying to go through the quests that she already did with Andrew. He notices, "Are you getting tired? Do you want us to stop or something?"

Neptune retorts, "No! I'm just taking it a bit easy for you."

Andrew shrugs, "Ok..."

After more hours pass, Andrew just completely ignores Neptune as he's enthralled in the game world. A bit more time pass and he notices how late it has been gotten, "Phew! That was a good session, right?" He notices Neptune fast asleep, still holding her controller and drooling on it as well.

Andrew whispers, "Is everybody else asleep?" He just assumes so and turns off the console and puts his controller up, "How am I going to put her on her bed?"

Xelor responds, "Just carry her and place her there, everybody else is resting so you'll have to do it."

Andrew gulps, "M-me? I never had to carry a girl to her own bed before..."

"Well... you aren't going to leave her there, are you?" Xelor asked Andrew.

Andrew shakes his head, "N-no..." He mans up and does it, he picks her up and carefully walks her towards her bed and rests her there. "Phew! She wasn't heavy, I guess but it was nerve wrecking to say the least."

Xelor replies, "Have you forgotten something?" Andrew notices the controller in her hands covered in drool.

Andrew shutters, "D-do I have to?"

"Yes, it was your idea to play a game and you will have to put everything up." Xelor states to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "O-ok." He picks up the controller carefully, "She has a good grip on this..." He finally got Neptune to let it go and asks, "W-what now?"

"Clean it and put it up, of course." Xelor suggested to Andrew.

Andrew can't see what he can use to clean the drool with and realizes what he has to do, "Oh wait..." He uses his shirt to clean it up, "I don't care if she's cute... this is still gross."

Xelor replies, "I concur. Now carefully leave her room and make sure to not wake her up."

Andrew nods and does this without stepping on anything. "Oh boy... that was a bit of a hassle to do..."

Andrew looks around and says, "I guess I better leave then, at the middle of the night."

As he was about to, Nepgear comes back from her room and says, "Goodness, are you still here, Andy?"

That startles him a bit and he says, "Y-yeah... your sister fell asleep so I put her in her bed for you."

Nepgear nods, "Thank you... are you going to be leaving this late at night?"

Andrew replies, "Yeah... is that a problem?"

Nepgear nods again, "If you are thinking about heading back home then it is. There are monsters out there that roam at night and I don't want you getting hurt. You should just stay here for the night. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

Andrew's eyes widens, "A-are you sure? I-I'm not going to be a burden, right?"

Nepgear smiles, "Not at all. Well, good night, Andy." She returns back to her bedroom.

Andrew sighs, "I never slept over at a girl's place before..." He rests on the couch and drifts his eyes to sleep.

The next morning, Andrew hears Neptune's voice calling him loudly, "Hey! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Andrew groans and tosses over lazily, he isn't a morning person for sure.

Neptune gets a mischievous smile due to an idea in her head, "OK... if you won't wake up, then..." She grabs a part of the blanket that Andrew is in and begins to roll in up and cocoons Andrew with it. She grabs another portion of it and uses it to knock over Andrew on the floor while he's cocooned. "Heh heh heh... how'd you like that, Andy?"

That woke him up, "Wah... I can't see anything." He tries to wiggle out of the blankets but Neptune is one step ahead of him.

"Not gonna happen!" She holds the blanket down so it'll be more difficult for Andrew to find his way out. She then asks Andrew, "Do you surrender?"

Andrew replies playfully, "Never..." He tries kicking out of them but as before, Neptune is one step ahead of him.

"Nice try!" She lays on top of his legs, "Now do you surrender?"

Andrew notices this and asks, "Can you get off of my legs?"

Neptune replies, "Only until you surrender!"

Andrew playfully pleads, "Fine... I surrender. Have mercy or something..."

Neptune laughs and gets off, "I win! In your face, Andy! I've bested you!"

Andrew gets out of the blanket and says, "Well done. I was no match for you."

Xelor says to Andrew, "Nice bonding time but we have to go now and continue your training."

Andrew frowns, "Well... unfortunately. Something tells me that it's time for me to go now."

Neptune pouts, "Aw, what?! But you are the most funnest person I ever had hanging out with. Why do you have to be a party pooper?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know... I just suddenly got plans. I will come back and hang out with you some other time, ok?"

Neptune gives in, "OK..."

Histoire comes by, "You still need to do some quests, Neptune."

Neptune complains, "What?! But that's no fun! It's usually some kind of fetch quest or kill this many weak enemies or something like that!"

Andrew says, "I would do what Histoire says, and as fun as this sounds right now, I have plans to do."

Xelor beeps, "Now that you mention it, Andrew... you need to train your normal form as well and this is the perfect opportunity. I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but... go with Neptune on that quest."

Andrew smiles a bit, "Actually... I think those plans can hold off until later. I actually think it'll be a good idea if I tagged along with you on that questing stuff."

Neptune smiles, "That's super tubular! Now, it won't be as boring but, are you sure you can handle dungeons? You aren't leveled up at all from the looks of it."

Andrew shrugs, "I won't know unless I try. I'm kind of curious about what these quests are about."

Neptune laughs, "That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll do fine and if you don't... I'll protect you!"

Andrew nods and looks at Histoire, "I'm just wondering if it'll be ok with Histoire."

Histoire gives Andrew a smile, "The more the merrier for Neptune!"

Andrew fist pumps, "Thanks, Histoire. You're the best book fairy I ever had the fortune of meeting."

Histoire continues to smile, "Have fun, you two!"

Neptune grabs Andrew's arm again, "Let's go before all the good quests are taken!"

She runs off in a flash with Andrew dragging along.

* * *

 **What might happen in the questing and will Andrew actually be useful? Find out next time!**


	4. Messy Times

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked, Andrew played games with Neptune and kicked her ass at them! Then they went to to do some quests... and Andrew did not have breakfast! Lets see how this goes.**

* * *

Neptune drags Andrew at the place where they have the quests in Planeptune, the Guild. A whole bunch of people are looking over them to find the best ones, including a peculiar duo.

Andrew looks at the crowd of people, "Boy... how are we going to get past this many people?"

Neptune looks for an opening and points at a spot, "Over there with those animals! It won't be too hard to sneak past them."

Andrew shrugs, "Ok... you're the one with any idea how this works."

Neptune goes over to the small animals and says, "Excuse us, we need to find some awesome quests so if you just move over that will be great!"

It is a penguin and a cat looking over at the quests, the penguin replies, "Hold up... we were here first. You need to wait your turn, young lady." He is sporting a green santa hat and a red scarf, and he is a young emperor penguin if that is important.

Andrew asks, "So... there are talking animals here? Ok, now I've seen everything. Maybe..."

The penguin replies, "We don't live here if that's what you're implying. We just want to get stronger."

Neptune says with enthusiasm, "Us too! Come on! We might be planning to save the world for all you know! We need all the levels we can get!"

The cat says, "Can we just let them do their thing? I really like this purple haired girl."

The penguin sighs, "Ugh... fine. But on one condition..." He pulls out a katana out of his hat, "You must face us in a duel!"

Andrew's eyes widens, "T-they are packing heat. Aren't they just NPCs?"

Neptune replies, "Nah... they're just cameos! You cannot interfere with the main story! Get outta here!" She shoos them away with her hand.

The penguin puts away his katana, "Fine, we'll go elsewhere." He backflips away.

The cat looks around, "Aw... I want to be more than a cameo." He flies away with his tail for some reason.

Andrew scratches his head, "Ok... let's just find our quests and go." Andrew looks over and sees Nepgear picking out quests as well, "Hmm... Neptune, should we invite Nepgear along with us?"

Neptune replies, "That's a very good idea, Andy. Hey, Nep Jr.! What's up?!"

Nepgear looks over and smiles, "Goodness... you are doing quests, too? That's great! We can team up and do them together." She runs over to them.

Andrew smiles, "Yeah, this is my first time doing quests so I might be not much help."

Nepgear shakes her head, "Don't say that. I'm sure you'll be much help."

Andrew shrugs, "I dunno... I don't even have a weapon."

Neptune nudges Andrew, "Come on! You're always downing on yourself. You should stay positive like me!"

Andrew smiles a bit, "I guess I should, heh heh."

Neptune then goes over to Nepgear, "So... didja get any good quests for us, sis?"

Nepgear nods, "Yes, and since you're kind of out of practice, I've made it so you can work back to your former self in no time."

Neptune laughs, "Excellent, Nepgear! I know I could count on you! Let's go!"

Neptune and Nepgear heads off to who knows where they could have gone. Andrew tries following the best he could with his own two feet instead of relying on Neptune dragging him along.

They arrive at a wooded hollow type area, Neptune looks around and gets eager, "This is gonna be fun! Fighting alongside my sister and my new buddy!"

Nepgear looks around, "By the way... where is he?" Searching around for Andrew who doesn't seem to be here just yet.

That question is solved immediately when Andrew finally arrives in the woods panting for air, red in the face and holding on to his knees, "Ha...ha.. I'm here... oh, my sides."

Neptune looks at him and replies, "Oh, boy... this is going to be a fun one, I can tell."

Xelor states, "I can agree." Even if no one but Andrew could hear him.

Andrew says while panting like crazy, "I don't... ha... spend my days... running all the way to the woods. Ha... Why couldn't we just walk?"

Neptune replies, "Well... we can walk now if that makes ya feel any better."

Nepgear nods, "Yes... it's good to take it easy when we can."

Andrew gives a sigh of relieve, "Oh, thank the merciful goddesses standing before me... phew."

The both of them sweatdrops at Andrew's comment and Neptune forces a laugh, "So, Nepgear! What's first on our quest agenda?" Changing the subject rather quickly.

Nepgear puts a finger to her chin and thinks about it, "Let's see..." All three of them see a blue slime puppy thing hop pass them, "Defeat 20 Dogoo. That will get your levels back on track."

Neptune summons a katana out of thin air, "Perfect. Let's Nep them up!"

Nepgear summons a sword the same way, "Yeah..." showing a bit of hesitance to her voice.

Andrew looks puzzled from this, "Ok... how did that happen?"

Neptune and Nepgear rush into battle fighting dogoo and getting their quest done. Andrew says to himself and Xelor as well, "So... do I stand back and watch? Or... what?"

Xelor replies, "Maybe if you concentrated hard enough and not complain then you might summon a weapon yourself."

Andrew nods and holds out his hand and makes straining noises trying to summon something, "Damn it. How did they do that? Is that a goddess only thing or something?"

"It is not. You have to train your physical body first. A normal human cannot perform something like that." Xelor explained to Andrew.

Andrew sighs, "No kidding. Do you think jocks can summon weapons if they came to this world? Just the thought of that is frightening."

Xelor beeps, "Stop thinking and fight! You need to level up!"

Andrew shrugs, "Alright... I'll use my fists and feet." Andrew walks towards the battle and walks towards a dogoo and says to it without emotions, "Hey... how's it going? I'm going to kill you now if that's ok."

The dogoo pants at him and barks, Andrew begins to pull back a leg and attempts to kick it, only for the dogoo to jump on his foot and Andrew falls on his back. "Ow... not what I had in mind." He raises his leg and stares at the dogoo.

It barks at Andrew, "That's it. You are going down." Andrew sits up and attempts to punch it only for the dogoo to jump on his head. Knowing what it wants Andrew to do, he says, "Oh no... I'm not falling for that trick in the book."

He tries grabbing the dogoo and actually manages to catch it, "Heh heh... I got it." Andrew gets up and makes a menacing chuckle. "Enjoy your last moment of life, you worthless creature."

The dogoo whines at him, making a puppy dog face. Andrew stares at it, "Don't look at me like that. I need my levels more than you need your life. It's not easy, you know. And I know for sure you are tricking me because you are a monster that I need to destroy."

The dogoo whines more and licks his hand. Andrew expects it to burn or something as it could have been an attack, but it was just like being licked by a dog. "W-what do you want?" The dogoo barks happily at Andrew. He gives in, "Fine, I'll spare you." He tosses him away but the dogoo comes back to his side. Andrew backs away and it keeps following him, "Go away, stop following me."

The dogoo whines more, "What do I do, Xelor? Do you know what it wants?" Andrew asked in desperation.

Xelor replies, "From what I have gathered. It seems benign and it wants to play with you."

Andrew asks, "But I don't have time to play. I need to fight monsters."

The dogoo barks and jumps up and forms itself into a shortsword and Andrew catches it, "What? Can it do that?"

Xelor beeps, "This the first time experiencing it. They are known to have flexible bodies so it is probable."

Andrew chuckles, "This is sweet. I got a dogoo sword. Now I can help the goddesses."

"But would the dogoo fight its own?" Xelor asks Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, why would this dogoo betray its own for someone like me who is with the CPUs and are probably known to slay many of its kind?"

The dogoo responds by licking Andrew's thumb.

Andrew shrugs, "Who knows, but the way I see, it is just like many monster taming RPGs."

The dogoo barks happily in response.

Andrew runs towards closer to where the two sisters are battling and sees something really wrong here, "W-what?"

The many dogoo are piling on them with their goo and are trying to get into their clothes as well. Andrew immediately turns red from this, "I-I-I b-better go..."

Xelor replies, "It better not be the leaving 'go' or else you would get a mouthful from a certain angry fairy."

Andrew nods slightly, "Y-you're right... I need to help them." Andrew comes close to the dogoo pile and takes a deep breath, "Hey, dogoo. You're violating my friends' personal space. I'd suggest you bug off." He slashes them off of them one by one, clearing the land of unwanted dogoo.

Even with Andrew's attempt of clearing them off, more keeps piling on. Andrew thinks for a moment and says, "If only I had something to blow them away." Upon hearing those words, the dogoo sword morphs into a dogoo boomerang. Andrew smiles, "Neat. Just what I needed."

Andrew throws it and the boomerang spins rapidly creating gusts of wind around it and heading towards the piles of dogoo and blowing them away giving Neptune and Nepgear time to escape the goo. The dogoo boomerang comes back to Andrew and returning back into a sword upon arrival.

Neptune says to Andrew, "What happened?" Being confused by how they got free.

Andrew replies, "I'll show you later, I think you need to Nep up and get rid of these dogoo for good."

Neptune smiles, "You got it! Hey, Nep Jr! Ready for some double goddess action?"

Nepgear nods, "I'll do my best!"

Neptune transforms into her Purple Heart form, "Of course you will. You are just like your dear older sister.

Nepgear transforms as well and smiles, "Right."

The two ready their weapons at the dogoo, Neptune says, "It's a bit of a waste to use our goddess form for these, but I think we should do it for our friend, Andy."

Andrew gulps, "I-I'm never going to get used to that."

The two goddess' make short work of the dogoo in no time with a barrage of sword attacks and fancy combos to which Andrew never seen before. After the mess, there's even bigger mess... goo everywhere.

The two CPUs return to normal and Neptune cheers, "That was fun! Let's do it again sometime!"

Andrew laughs lightly, "Yeah... fun is the word for it."

The friendly dogoo returns to normal and barks which automatically catches Neptune's attention, "Oh, it looks like we missed one!" She pulls back her katana getting ready to slash the dogoo in two.

Andrew shouts out, "No!" Andrew closes his mouth in response to shouting and clears his throat, "I mean... please no. This dogoo is the reason why I freed you. For some strange reason, it likes me."

Neptune responds in confusion, "Huh?! But, it's a monster! It's supposed to attack and destroy, not this particular one because it's a weakling, but ya know what I mean!"

Andrew shakes his head, "This one is different. Please let me keep it." Andrew begins to kneel and puts his hands together in front of Neptune.

Neptune scratches her head, "I dunno... owning a monster is a huge responsibility and are you sure you are up for it?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, I am. I'll do anything, please."

Neptune gives a mischievous smile, "Anything?" Staring right at Andrew.

Nepgear says looking at all this, "Goodness..."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Y-yes..."

Xelor replies, "Why did you have to say that to her? She will get ideas in her head."

Andrew says back to Xelor, "I don't know!" Looking at Neptune's mischievous face.

A while later... back at the Basilicom in Neptune's room. Neptune cheers, "I win again!"

Andrew sinks his head in shame, "My leaderboard rankings is going down the drain at this point..."

The dogoo is barking happily while watching Neptune wreck Andrew.

Another round and the victor is Neptune once again, Andrew sighs, "Ok... I've let you win 20 times now. Can we stop now?"

Neptune replies in a singsong voice, "Nuh-uh... just a few more times."

Andrew lowers his head, "I was afraid of that."

Nepgear watches them play and looks at the dogoo and smiles, "You know... when these dogoo aren't attacking us, they are pretty cute."

Andrew looks over, "Yeah, I guess."

Nepgear asks, "So, are you going to name it, Andy?"

Andrew scratches his head, facing Nepgear, "I'm not sure yet... I haven't thought of a name."

Nepgear replies, "You should think of one soon."

Andrew nods, "I will."

Neptune cheers again, "I win again!"

Andrew darts his head back at the game and shouts at her, "Damn it, Neptune! I thought you paused the game!"

Neptune replies, "I was totally kicking your butt while you were talking to Nep Jr.! Excellent job, sis!"

Nepgear apologized, "Sorry, Andy."

Andrew lets go of the controller, "I'm done playing."

Neptune insists for him to continue, "No way! Come on! One more and that's it and you can play with both hands again! Please..."

Andrew gets up, "Nope... you've destroyed my rankings far enough."

Neptune continues insisting, "Just this one more and I won't do it again. Or maybe we can play a different game if that's what you're worried about."

Andrew remembers from last night and replies, "I don't want to play for too long and besides... we were just here to grab a bite to eat and then go back to questing."

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud, I thought you were fun! We can always go back questing... just a few more rounds." Neptune insisted to Andrew.

Andrew says, "Few rounds will turn into midnight and then we might get yelled at. Do you want that?"

"No! I promise that it won't happen! Trust me!" Neptune tells Andrew trying to convince him still.

"Do not trust her, Andrew. You know it will only end up bad." Xelor reminds Andrew.

Andrew thinks about it and Neptune gives swaying Andrew another shot, "Come on... you know that I'll keep bugging you until you give in."

Andrew shrugs, "I suppose one more game can't hurt."

Neptune cheers, "Yay! You're the best, Andy!" She pulls Andrew back down next to her and gives him the controller back.

Andrew sighs, "Who am I kidding, anyway? I just can't be bothered."

They continue playing which leads Xelor to sigh disappointingly at Andrew, "Do not say that I did not warn you."

Few hours later, Histoire show up and immediately yells at the two of them, "What are you two doing?!"

That catches both of them off guard which Neptune tries to come up with an excuse to get out of it, "Oh uh... we just thought that maybe we can take it easy you know... since there isn't really danger lately."

Histoire doesn't accept that, "You need to do quests to raise your nation's shares. This is your responsibility!"

Andrew tries backing away, "Err... I gotta do a thing somewhere else now... so..."

Histoire shouts back at Andrew, "Sit back down! I can say that it's your fault that you are keeping Neptune from doing her work out there!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No... I-I just... I like hanging out with her, ok."

"I can see that, but she's a goddess and see doesn't have the time to be playing all the time." Histoire replies to Andrew's response.

Neptune objects, "No! I can do both! I have been doing both for years!"

"Well, you have been doing more relaxing as of recently and it has been showing with the introduction of this boy here." Histoire points out.

Neptune objects again, "It's not his fault and I can get those shares without trouble easy!"

"Well, I wish I could believe that but for now... I want you to go back and finish up those quests and do not return until you do." Histoire orders Neptune.

Neptune gives in, "Aw... ok."

Histoire turns to Andrew, "You... I want you to do things separate from Neptune."

Andrew and Neptune both say in unison, "Aw, what?" With Neptune's being more loud than Andrew is.

Histoire frowns a bit, "I'm sorry, but until Neptune can get her act together, I don't want her hanging out with you. It's clear that having someone like you around is affecting her way of work."

Andrew sighs, "OK..."

Neptune says to Andrew, "I'm sorry, Andy. But hey... I can easily get those shares and then we can hang out again, ok?"

Andrew nods, "I guess so..."

Neptune smiles at Andrew, "So turn that frown upside down 'cause Nep Nep playtime will come back around before you know it!"

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Yeah... ok. I'll see you later."

Nepgear waves, "Goodbye, Andy. I do hope we see each other again."

Andrew nods, "Likewise, Nepgear. Bye, you two and good luck."

He leaves the Bascilicom and talks to Xelor, "Well, I screwed up. It's a shame because they are really nice CPUs and... I never had that much fun before. I actually have friends now, believe it or not."

Xelor replies, "You have done well, Andrew. Your mission was not the quests, those were optional. It was bonding with the CPUs."

Andrew scratches his head, "Oh yeah... I keep forgetting. So... what's the deal with that and... what the heck am I if I'm not a CPU?"

Xelor replies, "You're a GPU, Andrew."

Andrew tries to process that, "GPU? Isn't that a graphics card? So what does that mean here?"

Xelor explains, "GPUs are basically guardians for CPUs. They protect them with their lives and depending on how powerful a GPU is, they can power up the goddess. As CPU stands for Console Patron Unit, GPU is Goddess Patron Unit. They protect goddesses."

Andrew nods, "Wow... I'm a GPU. How about that? So, how do I get stronger besides leveling up? What does the bonding have to do with it?"

Xelor explains, "It will cause the GPU and the CPU to have a link-up and can 'overclock' the both of them, increasing their power even further. The higher your relationship is with the CPU, the higher level the overclock is. There are four levels, Andrew."

Andrew asks, "So.. do I have to have the goddess like the real me or the GPU me?"

"No. It does not matter which, but its preferred to be the real you, hence why I do not let you show them that you are the GPU. Also, that will unstable the link-up process because the bonding has to be gradual." Xelor explained to Andrew.

Andrew runs his hand through his hair, "Wow... so much to take from that."

"Also another thing is when you are in this link-up, you have access to one of the goddess' special moves and that is why part of your armor is grey. For example, if you linked up with Purple Heart, the grey portion will be purple and that goes for the circuits in your irises." Xelor added.

Andrew nods, "OK, I completely understand, so, how far did I get with Neptune and Nepgear?"

Xelor shows Andrew, "See and find out."

Andrew smiles at his results, "Not bad, but I can do better. Where to next, my good chum?"

Xelor replies, "Well... let's see what we come across first. You better run in GPU."

Andrew nods and transforms, "I like it better this way! Yeah!" He runs out of Planeptune and out into the Gamindustri world.

* * *

 **Where will he stop by next and will he ever see Neptune and Nepgear again? Find out next time! And yes... he did leave that Dogoo behind :P .**

 **Fun Fact: The penguin and the cat in the beginning of the chapter are actually two of my characters of an independent series I'm working on just for fun. Their names are Ice and Scratch and I have used them for my other stories for just because. If you want them to have a larger role in this story, then let me know, and I can work something out. Until then... happy reading!**


	5. Events Of Two Nations

**Last time... things happen. Dogoo attacks, Andrew finds out what he is and other stuff. Right now, he is moving on with his mission.**

* * *

As Andrew is running through the Gamindustri world in his GPU form, he starts wondering, "What is the CPU for the next nation will be like? I do hope I get along with her."

Xelor replies, "You will, trust me. Same goes with the others, just refrain from perverse conversations and you will be fine."

Andrew nods, "I got it! I did just fine with Neptune and Nepgear."

Xelor beeps, "Yes, you have. Oh look... we are closing in on a new nation. See, it's much faster when you are running at high speed than just walking."

Andrew stops right when he gets at the entrance, "Whoa... its like a big white box."

"Yes, this is Leanbox. Neptune has mentioned the CPU, so you might know what you are going to be looking towards." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Yes, she's the one with the huge collection of games. That's my kind of goddess, if I had to pick one but, I do not want to pick. I hate choosing."

Andrew powers down and enters Leanbox, it is far more massive than Planeptune is so finding the goddess will be hard. Andrew looks around, "So... what might I look forward to Leanbox?"

Xelor runs down a list, "Well... the CPU of course, the wide variety of video entertainment devices, vocal singers."

Andrew continues to walk, "Wow... I really don't care for music but the video games is what caught my attention, I might have ordered some of their games. So, can you just show me the map to the Bascilicom?"

Xelor beeps, "Sure, here you are." A hologram of the map of Leanbox appears from the screen.

Andrew follows the map of Leanbox directly towards the Bascilicom and he sees guards protecting it, "Wow, they have security here. Great..."

"Yes, the other nations are more professional than Planeptune because they have more competent CPUs." Xelor replied.

Andrew asks, "What is your deal with Planeptune? Why do you not like it?"

Xelor sighs, "It is not Planeptune. It's Neptune herself, I do not like how lazy she is or her personality. Purple Heart is a different story and even that is not the best CPU in Gamindustri."

Andrew replies, "And what about Nepgear?"

"Too hesitant to take total control of Planeptune. She does have the making to be a really good CPU but she doesn't bring it out for whatever reason. By the way, you left your pet back there." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew facepalms, "Damn it... well too late to do anything now. And hey... I like Neptune. She's very funny and knows how to have fun. And she's very outgoing which is something that I don't like all that often but she's very enjoyable to have around."

"That is your opinion. To me, she is very obnoxious and never stays quiet. And to hear her all the time due to your constant interactions with her almost makes me want to shut her up myself. But I'm afraid that my preference of our secret restricts me from doing so." Xelor replies to Andrew.

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, maybe you'll grow to like her."

Xelor beeps, "Hardly doubt that. That is besides the point. We need to ask the guards for permission to see the goddess."

Andrew nods, "Got it." Andrew walks over to one of the guards, "Excuse me... but can you please allow me to have a word with your goddess of your nation?"

The guard shakes her head, "Sorry, I'm afraid that our goddess is busy at the moment."

Andrew asks, "Doing what?"

The guard sighs, "Her hobbies."

Andrew shrugs, "Well... I s-share the same hobbies and I would like to show her my skills in those hobbies."

The guard laughs, "I doubt that your skills have any significance towards our goddess."

Andrew pleads, "Please? I actually know the goddess of Planeptune very well and perhaps I could know yours well, too?"

The guard sighs, "You are still not convincing me. And how do I know for sure that you are friends with the goddess of Planeptune?"

Andrew shrugs, "You don't, but I'm a very honest person."

The guard shakes her head, "No mean no, sorry and good day."

Andrew puts his hands in his pockets, "Then maybe I can show you my skills. If I beat you will you let me through?"

The guard looks at Andrew, "That will not prove anything. Goodbye."

Andrew sighs, "Very well."

Andrew walks away and Xelor asks, "You gave up rather fast. I assume that you have another plan."

Andrew nods and gives a chuckle, "Yep... I'm going to sneak in with my GPU form."

Xelor beeps, "Excellent! Good thinking, Andrew!"

Andrew transforms in his GPU form somewhere where no one is looking and he runs towards the back of the Bascilicom and sneaks in a window transforms back, "That was easy. Where's her room at?" Andrew notices a bunch of doors that look identical, "Great..."

"Do not worry. I can track the goddess for you, just do not get caught." Xelor tells Andrew.

Andrew asks Xelor, "Do I have to get a cardboard box and sneak around without being detected?"

"No, just stay out of sight when you see a guard." Xelor replied.

Andrew sighs, "Good, I don't like stealth sections."

"You will still have to require stealth. Just no cliche stunts." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I don't like those. I would rather just watch out for guards and then cover."

Andrew looks both sides of the hallways and sees that no guards are there and then he peeps in every door in the hall, no sign of the goddess, "Just think that I have to do this for the other two nations unless I get permission."

Xelor replies, "The goddess is on the third door upstairs."

Andrew facepalms, "Damn it. Well... time to power up again and try this one more time." Andrew transforms and heads out the window and climbs one more level and enters the window from that floor. "Alright." He transforms back, "Let's see what's behind door number three then." He opens the door and then gives the room a good look, "Wow... there's a bunch of decorative figures and a bunch of game... this is it."

Andrew eventually finds the goddess being preoccupied with a video game and as soon as he sees her, he blushes red, "Nope! Abort, abort!" He shouts in his head.

Xelor asks, "What is the meaning of backing out now?"

Andrew gulps, "Well... I mean... look how huge her breasts are! Now this is what a goddess should look like."

Xelor sighs, "Typical human reactions. OK, but you do have your mission you need to do. Ignore those feelings and go for it."

Andrew nods, "You're right, it's a guy like me's dream to see a girl like this. Those jocks at school and every guy will cringe at me for missing this opportunity if I back out. Here I go."

Andrew continues to sneak in the room and then stands up and says, "S-so... whatcha playin'?"

The goddess replies, "Four goddesses onli- huh?" She turns around and smiles, "My, how did you get into my room? Did you have permission from my guards before you entered or did you sneak in? Naughty..."

Andrew blushes red, "Um... th-the second one is the more accurate one. Listen... please don't call the guards, I really need to speak with you because... um... I'm a really hard core gamer myself and would like to have some kind of match with you."

The goddess thinks about this for a moment and replies, "Well, I would like to have someone to play with but you should ask to come inside next time."

Andrew nods, "U-understood miss... um."

The CPU introduces herself, "Vert, Lady Vert. But you can just call me Vert. What is your name?"

Andrew gulps, "Um... A-Andrew M-McIntosh. B-but you can call me Andrew or Andy."

Vert smiles, "Nice to meet you, Andy. Shall we begin playing?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but what is all of this?" He points to the figures in the cases.

Vert replies, "Those are my collective figures from assorted games and Anime I happen to enjoy immensely. You could call me an Otaku or something along those lines."

Andrew tries to repeat those words, "Old...taco?"

Vert tries to keep herself from laughing, "Otaku, Andy. Everyone should know what that means here."

Andrew shakes his head, "Sorry, I don't know. I don't watch Anime or know any Japanese. I'm from another dimension you could say."

Vert becomes intrigued by this, "How quaint. A boy from another dimension. Hardly see that around here. So you just know video games?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah, it's my passion. And it's the only thing I'm good at and I actually scored very high in the leaderboards in my world."

Vert nods, "I see... well, that interests me. How about we put that to the test?"

Andrew nods, "I would like that."

Vert hands Andrew a controller, "Are you familiar with 'Four Goddesses Online'?

Andrew shakes his head, "It's an MMO, right? That means I have to level up."

Vert nods, "Correct, and if you like, I'll start at the beginning for you."

Andrew nods, "T-that's ok. I'm a fast learner with MMOs."

As soon as they start the game, something familiar shows up on screen, "What? Is that Neptune and you? What kind of game is this?" Andrew replies.

Vert smiles, "That is why it's called 'Four Goddesses Online'. It gives the players a chance to become their favorite goddess. Of course everyone in Leanbox plays as myself."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Just imagine a bunch of Neptunes running around..."

Vert asks, "I'm guessing that you are living in Planeptune since you keep talking about Neptune a whole lot."

Andrew shakes his head, "I live in the outskirts of Gamindustri, I just happened to have met Neptune."

Vert replies, "You are a strange one, you are stationed at an area without a goddess. Don't you like goddesses?"

Andrew says, "It's not that. I just can't decide where to live and I don't want to choose a nation to live at because I would like to support every goddess."

That make Vert place a hand to her chest, "My, that's very sweet, Andy."

Andrew blushes from this, "Y-yeah, let's play now."

Andrew logs onto his online account and sets up his character to play, "I guess I'll be Neptune since it would be strange having two Verts and I don't know the other CPUs just yet."

Vert replies, "I would have to disagree about it being strange. I think it would be nice have two Verts around here."

Andrew says, "Heh heh... of course you do."

Andrew starts the game and the two play. Hours later...

"My, you are still awake. My CPU friends would have crashed by now." Vert says being surprised that Andrew is still awake at 3 in the morning!

Andrew chuckles a bit, "This is nothing. I would stay awake longer if it wasn't for school."

Vert asks, "School? Are you a scholar?"

Andrew shrugs, "You could say that. But where I come from, you are forced to go there and it wasn't fun. Strict policy for no electronics."

"Sorry to hear that. What are the goddesses like in your dimension?" Vert asks.

"There are no goddesses, just the president in my nation and my whole dimension has been created by one god, but that's a touchy subject." Andrew replies to Vert's question.

Vert puts a finger to her chin, "Hmm... that sounds very intriguing and very different from what is at Gamindustri. It would be nice to visit there one day."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Yeah... imagine that. People seeing you with me and everyone at school being envious and wanting to kill me, yeah..." The last sentence was quiet enough for Vert not to hear.

More hours later... they both fell asleep. Andrew wakes up and looks around, "Damn... what time is it? How long did I stay up for?" Andrew looks down and sees Vert resting her head on his chest. That instinctively got him red in the face. "I actually slept with a girl... whoa." He says in his head. "Xelor... what do I do?" Andrew asks Xelor.

"Do not look at me, I was not the one who played video games all night. I advise not to wake her up, though." Xelor replies.

Andrew nods, "Got it." Andrew slowly gets up and finds a pillow to rest Vert's head with and exits the room. "Phew! That was a hassle. But, it did feel rewarding."

"Yes, you did well. I suggest you move to the next nation right now. Leave Vert resting." Xelor tells Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Got it."

"Hey! You!" A guards spots Andrew and he immediately raises his arms.

"Damn it! I got caught!" Andrew shouts in his head.

Well... they just escorted him out of the Bascilicom and that was it. Xelor says, "Ok... next is Lastation, home of goddess Black Heart. Are you ready?"

Andrew nods, "Yes. So... what do I have to do?"

"I'm glad that you asked. First off... are you ready for some strict discipline?" Xelore asks Andrew.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Um... what kind of strict discipline?"

ZAP!

"Ow! What the hell's that for?!" Andrew shouts as Xelor that somehow electrocuted him.

"Every hesitant statement offers you 1,000 volts of electricity. No more stuttering, no more filler words." Xelor tells Andrew.

Andrew sighs, "I guess I should have seen that one coming. I can't help it. These girls make me speechless."

"This is no excuse for your anxiety. I have seen you chat with people online, so I know you can talk just fine." Xelor beeped.

Andrew nods, "OK. I get it. So, how do I get to Lastation?"

Xelor says, "You are buying a train ticket which means that you have to talk. Hope you are ready."

Andrew replies, "What? Fine... but wait, I thought I was out of money?"

"I just closed your transactions in the middle of purchase to bring out Neptune to you. I did not say I only had 100,000 credits." Xelor confessed.

"You sneaky..." Andrew says to Xelor and just walks over to the train station. "Ok.. just talk to someone to purchase a ticket to Lastation. No big deal." Big deal it seems to Andrew. "Where the hell's the guys in this world?! I feel isolated!"

"Just buy the ticket, you pansy." Xelor coldly tells Andrew.

Andrew angrily shrugs, "Fine, sheesh..." He goes over to the counter and clears his throat, "One ticket to Lastation, please."

The stewardess at the counter happily replies, "Sure! Let me scan you for your credits for a moment, sir!" She scans Andrew, "There you go! You're transactions is correctly paid for! Have a nice time at Lastation and I hope to see you again here at Leanbox! Your train is number 3 and I hope you have a nice day!" She gives Andrew the ticket.

Andrew bows his head, "Thanks, ma'am." He goes over to boarding dock number 3 and wait at a bench.

"Very good, Andrew. You are doing very well for someone like yourself." Xelor complimented Andrew.

"Thanks, but mostly, I have trouble with the girls at my age and the really hot girls. After meeting Neptune, however, I actually can talk to them for the most part. I wonder what's she's doing now?" Andrew replied.

Back at the Planeptune Bascilicom with the Neps. Neptune looks over at the Dogoo that Andrew had forgotten, "Grr... I can't believe that Andrew forgot him! When he gets back, I'm whacking him with a pillow extra hard!" Dogoo slime is everywhere in her room.

Back to Andrew, "Oh well... I guess she's doing just fine. Hey, the train is here. Cool."

Andrew gets on the train and off he goes to Lastation. He mets two individuals that he haven't met yet clouded in a hood for whatever reason. A small rodent like creature and a girl close to Andrew's age. They seem to have a seat opening.

Andrew asks, "Excuse me, but can I sit here? There are no other spots left."

The mouse automatically retorts, "No way! Buzz off, kid! This spot is reserved for someone else!"

Andrew replies, "Geez, sorry... I was just asking."

An older lady goes up behind Andrew and knocks him out of the way and says to him, "Move it, kid!" And sits to the supposed reserved spot.

Andrew sees that now, "Oh, never mind then." He moves on ahead and sees if he can find another spot.

"I don't trust those three..." Xelor says.

"What? Why?" Andrew asks.

"I don't know... it seems that they have done something suspicious somewhere in the past." Xelor replies. "Better keep an eye out for those three just in case."

Andrew nods, "Ok. I trust your word for it." He moves on.

"Oh, hello! I see that you have a bruise on your shoulder. Mind if I take a look at it?" A creamy hair colored girl asks.

Andrew replies, "Err... sure, I guess."

"...I'll let that one slide. It seemed appropriate." Xelor says to Andrew on account to his reply.

The girl scoots over to let room for him and Andrew sits next to her while she treats his shoulder, "So... how did this happen?"

Andrew looks it over, "Hmm... I don't know. I guess it happened when that lady bumped me over."

"Oh dear... well Nurse Compa will fix it for you!" She pulls back Andrew's sleeve and applies some kind of ointment on it and rubs it in.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it." Andrew says to Compa with a smile.

"Oh, no problem! I love treating friendly people! So, what brings you on this train to Lastation?" Compa asks.

Andrew thinks for a moment, "Well, I wanted to find the CPU and be friends with her. That is my mission you can say." Trying to be as honest as possible without mentioning his GPU form.

"Wow! That's one of a mission! Noire doesn't really know how to make friends all that well and it's nice seeing someone willing to be her friend! I hope we can be friends, too!" Compa replies.

Andrew nods, "Sure, we can be friends, Compa. And Noire, huh? I do hope that she lets me be her friend."

"Yay! By the way... do you know my friend, Nep Nep?" Compa asks.

"Yes, I do in fact... that's the first CPU I've met. I already became really good friends with her." Andrew replies being glad that there's someone else that knows Neptune.

That gets Compa to smile, "Yay! That's more of a reason to be friends! Oh, this is my other friend, Iffy!"

Andrew gives puzzled look and looks over to the other side of Compa and see a brown haired girl being occupied with some tech, "Oh, hey there." Trying to get 'Iffy's' attention.

She looks over and says, "Oh, who are you?" Looking a bit confused as to why there's a guy sitting next to them all of the sudden.

Andrew replies, "I'm Andrew. Compa says that you're Iffy. It's nice to meet you."

She gets a bit annoyed, "Could you not call me that? My name is IF." IF says to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I'll be glad to call you by whatever you like, IF."

IF nods back, "Great. Now, could you excuse me? I'm in the middle of an investigation."

Andrew asks, "Something to do with Lastation? If you want, I could help."

IF replies, "I don't know how you could be of some use but I can't refuse some extra help. OK, If you want to, I can give you the chance to help. Just don't get in the way or hurt yourself."

Andrew nods, "I got it."

Compa then smiles, "Yay! We got someone else helping us!"

Andrew smiles back and asks, "So, what kind of investigation is it?"

"Well, Noire mentioned that there's something going on and we are going to check it out. Compa is coming along to see if there will be any injured civilians." IF replied.

"Attention! We are now here in Lastation! Please grab your stuff and exit the train! Thank you for using Gamindustri's international train station!" A voice from the speakers says.

"Looks like we're here. Andrew, could you wait for us outside while we grab our stuff?" IF asks Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Sure." He unboards the train and waits for them at the train station.

"Well, you got yourself two party members, Andrew." Xelor says to Andrew.

"Yeah, I do. It's too bad that Neptune couldn't come along." Andrew replies.

"But, she would have slowed us down anyway." Xelor says.

"Hey, she's my friend, alright. Could you not insult her every time I mention her? I hear those directly into my brain and I don't want to start not liking her because of your comments." Andrew says feeling offended for Neptune.

"I cannot process emotions towards anyone. I just say what is presented towards me and process a possible event. And I'm programmed to not like someone like Neptune." Xelor beeps.

"Well, those comments aren't necessary so could you quit doing that? In other words... shut up." Andrew says to Xelor.

"...Then could you not think about Neptune too much? I do not want those anywhere in my database." Xelor replied.

"Who programmed you to be a cold hearted machine?" Andrew asked.

"...I do not know. Aren't what I'm stating facts?" Xelor beeped.

"...No." Andrew simply replies to Xelor.

"I apologize. I see that my word doesn't matter and it's only yours. I'm just a tool, after all." Xelor says.

Andrew feels a little bad and only a little, "No... I mean, empathy. Do you have it?"

"No. I do not. Should I research about it?" Xelor asks.

"It helps. It also helps if you can research about everyone and know what they really are like." Andrew tells Xelor.

"Fine. I'm only here to help you but just try to stay on the right track." Xelor says.

"Yeah... I got this." Andrew replied.

IF and Compa returns with some stuff including a big syringe that Compa is carrying. "Are you ready to go?" IF says to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "I am, and... um... what the heck is that for?" Andrew asks while pointing to the big syringe.

Compa replies with a smile, "It's for all the Mr. Monsters to go sleepy with!"

"Do everyone fight monsters here? Wow..." Andrew thinks to himself.

IF also has a motorcycle that she brought down from the train, "Now if everyone's ready, let's go to the Bascilicom."

IF gets on it with Compa riding behind her. "Quick, get in, Drey Drey!" Compa says to Andrew.

"Drey Drey? Um... how's that short for Andrew?" Andrew says to himself. He looks down at the motorcycle and sees a sidecar attached to it, he gets in it.

They drive off to Lastation's Bascilicom in no time and it sure beats walking there. After 5 minutes, they arrive. "Well, here we are. Andrew, since this is your first time here, you better not say anything bad to Noire." IF warns to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "I don't know how I would do that but OK."

They head inside goes to where her quarters are. "Hello, Noire. We're here like you asked." IF says while knocking on the door.

Noire comes out, "Ah, yes. Perfect timing, you two." She looks at Andrew, "Who is this? I did not ask for you to bring a stranger."

Andrew introduces himself, "Err... yes, I'm Andrew. I wanted to meet and help you if that's ok."

Noire looks over at his appearance, "Judging by your apparel, it seems that aren't really a fighter."

Andrew looks at himself and replies, "Well... yeah, but I'm training myself so can you at least give me a chance here?"

Noire says, "Well... since you're here, I suppose I should. So, we've had reports on vandalism and some stolen goods. We need to track the ones responsible for it."

Andrew says, "Do you know the one's who did it?"

Noire shakes her head, "No, but we have them on tape. Do you know have any idea?"

Andrew shrugs, "I won't know unless I see them."

Noire displays a video projection, "Familiar to any of you?"

Andrew gasps, "It's them..." He mumbles.

IF replies, "Have you seen them? You have to inform us!"

Andrew says as best as he can, "I-I saw them in the train. I don't know who they are but I do know that they are still here."

Noire nods, "Great! I'm going out and arresting these crooks!" She transforms into HDD and flies off.

Compa complimented Andrew, "That was great!"

IF nods, "Not bad for your first try. I think we should go help her find them."

Andrew nods, "Yeah."

Just then... the ground shakes. IF says, "What's going on?!"

Andrew looks around and points to something huge, "It's th-that."

The two turns to what Andrew is pointing at and it's a gigantic mech. "Well, looks like we found them all right, and so did Noire." IF points out seeing her try to attack it.

Compa looks at her syringe, "I don't think my needle will be able to pierce that big robot."

Andrew says, "Wow... I don't think we have a chance against that."

Xelor says, "Well, they don't but we do. You just have to ditch them."

Andrew shakes his head lightly, "No, I'm not doing that. I'm going to stay with them and you better support me on this."

"Fine. It's your funeral." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew grunts a bit, "We can take it. You two help Noire, I'll meet you over there."

IF and Compa nods and they rush in. Andrew looks around for a weapon, "I wish I had taken my Dogoo, and going GPU is going to attract people so..." He picks up a metal stick, "This will have to do." He goes over with IF, Compa, and Noire.

Andrew sees the three trying to give their all at taking the mech down, IF using her metal claws, Compa with her big syringe, and Noire with her rapier.

Andrew takes a deep breath and says, "OK... I'm going in." He rushes in and tries the best that he can.

The three sees this and Noire comments, "He seriously isn't..."

Andrew strikes the leg of the mech with as much force as he can muster but even with his actions, it wasn't enough.

The mech turns to Andrew and picks him up, the mouse that's inside says, "It's that kid from the train! He's seriously trying to fight us? What should we do with him?"

The older lady says, "Throw him... we needed to test the mech anyway."

The mech starts swinging its arm, "Whoa... whoa..." Andrew says while trying to hold on.

Noire rushes in and tries to save him but the mech already throws him by the time she got there. She did damage it, though.

* * *

 **Well... sorry if this is a bit messy but I wanted an extra long chapter to cover two goddesses. Will Andrew be alright? He did get launched into the sky so where will he land? Find out next time!**

 **Time to answer some reviews that I can't via messages!**

 **To Ballistic x7: Yeah, I know... It's kind of annoying to me as well. Andrew is supposed to be a character that develops over time and gets more confident with his duty. And with the characters, I've set it up where Andrew meets them when he visits their nation so that's why.**

 **To Magical-Death: Thanks! I really like reviews like these so they're always appreciated. Keep them coming if you like, as much as you want and I'll read them. I do not blame you for not liking Xelor, he's not trying to be a jerk but he just comes off as one. He does not understand simple human emotions since he's a machine. Him not liking Neptune is because I want a sharp contrast between him and Andrew. And yes... Neptune is also my favorite goddess.**

 **Well that's taken care of... until next time, happy reading!**


	6. A GPU's Job Is Never Easy

**Last time, Andrew met two goddesses and Lastation was under attack so he went to help. But, he got his ass kicked and was hurled off somewhere. Lets see where...**

* * *

Andrew flies down to the ground and is spinning like a bullet. He crashes into snow fortunately, he gets up and is in his GPU form. "Phew! I'm glad I thought of transforming before I crashed. I could have died if I didn't." He gets up and looks around. "A snowy region? Where is this, Xelor?"

"You are in Lowee's continent. This is home to the final goddess, White Heart." Xelor beeped.

Andrew thinks for a moment, "Hang on... Planeptune, that one is a mystery. Leanbox, Lastation, Lowee... those are similar to the consoles back at home."

"What are you getting at, Andrew?" Xelor asks.

"Nothing, it's just a funny coincidence. Anyways... I need to get back to Lastation and help them out. My team is out there and I must help them. Sooner I can do that, the sooner I can go back to Planeptune and see Neptune and Nepgear again." Andrew replies to Xelor.

"Oh, and not Vert?" Xelor says.

Andrew chuckles, "Of course I'll visit her, too! I kind of left abruptly." Andrew looks behind him and sees a city, "This must be Lowee proper, kind of convenient that the mech just threw me here, huh?"

"Yes, but I'd advise not to take too long here so you can help your friends." Xelor says.

"Oh... you actually care about them! That's so nice!" Andrew says while in a bit of a teasing tone.

"Even if I may not like them, I do not want any harm to befall on them." Xelor responds.

"Sure you do!" Andrew continues to tease.

"Your GPU personality isn't what I hoped it would." Xelor says.

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, it's just what it is, you know!"

Andrew walks into the city and sees a bunch of citizens staring at him. "Wow... they must think I'm a CPU or something." Andrew assumes while continues walking.

"Similar in appearance but not in power. You are like a guardian angel to the goddesses." Xelor says.

"But, I haven't seen a goddess who actually realizes what I am." He finds a big building, "Hey, look at that! We've found the Bascilicom already!"

Andrew lets himself in and looks around, "Hello?! Can I speak with the goddess of Lowee?! I would like to meet you!" He calls out.

Xelor beeps, "This circumstance is the only thing good about your GPU personality."

Instead of the goddess coming out is two little girls, seems to be twins. The one with the long hair says, "Why do you want to see our sister? What are you planning to do with her, huh?!"

Andrew replies, "Well, just meet her. Is that a problem? I don't mean to intrude or anything."

"You bet it's a problem! She has no time for a loser like you to get in her way of work! And playing with us, of course!" The long haired girl says while the short haired girl nods, "That's right."

Andrew scratches his chin, "Gee, I really don't mean any trouble. I'm just a simple guy with amazing powers that wants to see her. Could you sweet girls please escort me to her?"

The long haired girl shakes her head, "That won't fool us, dummy! If you are as amazing as you say you are then we demand a match with you!" The short haired girl nods, "Yes, and we'll beat you."

Andrew thinks about it for a moment, "I don't know, I don't want to hurt you little girls even if you are CPUs.

The long haired girl replies, "Are you just scared that you're gonna lose?! Well, you should!"

Andrew shrugs, "I suppose I could try and not hurt you too much. Can I at least have the name of my opponents?"

The long haired girl introduces herself, "I'm Ram and this is my sister, Rom! Prepare for defeat, dummy!" She transforms into her CPU form. "That's right!" Rom says while doing the same.

They rush in for Andrew who just idly stands there, "Oh, boy... I don't even know if I can do this."

They try slashing him with their staffs and Andrew runs off at light speed and avoided their attack, "Hey! Where did you go, you cheater!" Ram shouted.

"No cheating here. I just dodged it." Andrew says calmly.

They shoot ice attacks at Andrew and he avoids those too, "I suggest you should try locking on to me or something because I'm just going to keep dodging."

"You asked for it, dummy!" Ram and Rom rushes for Andrew with flight and try to hit him with their ice staffs.

"Could you stop calling me that? I'm just trying to not get hurt." As they close in on Andrew he runs off, but they still are on the move and making sure that they get him.

It's a chase now, he runs all over the hallways of the Bascilicom while the twins fly trying to get him. Rom and Ram keeps shooting their ice beams at Andrew and he sidesteps away from them. "Stop trying to run away! You can't hide from us, you dummy!"

"I'm so glad that I don't have a little sister now..." Andrew says while avoiding their attacks.

They use ice and blocks Andrew's route of escape and then they boxed him in, "No running away now! You can either fight us or just take the hits!" Ram shouts at Andrew.

Andrew shrugs, "I guess I have no choice." He points a fist at Rom and Ram and his fist goes inside and his arm becomes a cannon and charges it, "Enerblast!" He shoots blue blasts of energy out of the cannon and tries shooting for Rom and Ram.

They retaliate by twirling the staffs and deflecting the blasts. "That's all you got?! We're coming for you!" Ram yells as they charge at Andrew and smacks him through the ice.

Andrew positions himself back up in mid fling, "That one hurts. I guess you are strong little girls after all. This is actually pretty fun!" He smiles.

"Well, there is more where that came from." Ram replies. The two of them put their ice staffs together and charge up a giant attack.

"Oh, here comes their duo combo attack. I better get ready." He just holds his hands up and says, "Do it! I dare you!"

Rom says, "Very well..." Ram says, "We are gonna do it! This is the end of you!" They shoot their attack at Andrew.

Andrew continues to hold up his hands and as soon as he feels the attack on them he slides back, "Time to charge up." He begins to run and tries to push the attack back. It continues to push him back, "Full speed!" His legs turn to a blur as he pushes the attack back to them.

It actually comes back to them but they have an easy solution out of this, "Here." Rom says as the both of them freeze the floor.

Andrew loses the traction on his feet and he slips and slides, "Ah! Damn it!" He falls over and the attack flies upwards and hits the ceiling making it crash on top of Andrew.

Ram begins to laugh, "You fell for it! I can't believe you actually did that, dummy!"

The fun stopped there as a certain angry individual steps in afterwards, "What the hell happened?!" She did not sound too happy.

Rom and Ram pointed the blame at Andrew, "It was him! He was trying to hurt us so we had to do it! For you because he was going to do something to you." Ram says to their sister.

Andrew gets out of the rubble, "Ow..." He notices the other girl who looks similar to Rom and Ram and knows she's not happy, "Oh crap..."

She walks towards Andrew and says, "Is that true?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I just wanted to meet you and your sisters attacked me. I tried backing out but they insisted."

She looks at him for a moment and says, "You aren't lying."

"What?! Why would you believe that dummy over your sisters?!" Ram objects.

"Because this isn't the first time you did something like this. Now apologize to him right now!" Their older sister demands.

Rom says sweetly, "Sorry..." Ram says not so sweetly, "Yeah, whatever, sorry."

Andrew smiles, "It's ok!" He looks at the damages, "Sorry about the mess."

"It's alright. I'll get someone to fix it. So, what did you want to see me for?" The older sister asks.

"Well, first. Do you know what I am?" Andrew says.

She looks over at him and observes his appearance and then nods, "You are a GPU, are you not?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah! I am! So, what's your name, then?"

"My name is Blanc. It's nice to meet you. Come to my sanctuary and we'll talk some more." Blanc quietly says as she walks off while Andrew follows.

They sit down and Blanc offers Andrew some tea, "So, as I have seen in the past. A GPU's job is to protect the goddesses. Well, I'm happy that you came to offer but I don't think I need your services. Sorry." Blanc says.

Andrew sips some of the tea, "Well, I wasn't asking to have a job but more like getting to know you and becoming friends. Is that ok?"

Blanc nods, "That's fine. I'm glad that you came because I would like to show you something private. That is, if you can keep a secret."

Andrew nods, "Yes, I can."

Blanc nods and gets a book and gives it to Andrew, "This is a book I have been working on. It stars a boy with special powers and he meets a girl. What do you think?" She blushes a bit as she talks about this.

Andrew looks into it and gives it a quick read, "Wow, I say that it is good. Hmm..." He looks at the cover and notices that the girl resembles Blanc a bit. "Ok. It looks promising, I'll read more of it some other time."

Blanc smiles a bit, "Good. And if you mention this to anyone, I'll kill you."

Andrew smiles back, "Don't worry about that. I understand." Andrew gets reminded, "Oh! I have to get back to Lastation! It's urgent!"

Blanc nods, "Go. I'll be here when you get back." Andrew nods and lets himself out.

Ram and Rom sees him leave, "He's leaving already?" Rom asked. "Good riddance! I hope I never see that dummy again!" Ram says.

Andrew runs back to Lastation and hopes that he gets there in time for the big showdown between the mech.

Back with the mech, it seems that they cannot damage it some more for some reason, the mouse inside taunts, "Give it up, goddess! This baby is CPU proof! We've stolen all the good parts in order to make that happen!"

Noire shouts, "I don't care if it is CPU proof! I won't let you destroy Lastation!"

"Forget it. You cannot win." The older lady says.

IF and Compa are still trying to help take it down, "Oh... it's still not going down. What can we do?" Compa asks.

"Damn it! If we don't do something soon! More people will die and not just Andrew." IF replies.

Things are starting to look grim until a blur comes it and smacks the leg of the mech and it starts wobbling over, "W-what the hell?!" The girl that's close to Andrew's age shouts.

IF and Compa strikes it and they push it over. "Wow, that was a lucky break. But who did that?"

Andrew shows himself in his GPU form, "And I come in to save the day!"

The older lady says, "What?! Another CPU? No... not even close, can it be?"

Andrew replies, "Wow... you are realising what I am? I'm so thrilled! Can I defeat you while you are still figuring this out?"

"Grr... you don't know who you are dealing with, boy. I'm Arfoire! Remember it and tremble!" The older lady introduces herself.

"And I'm the adorable mouse with the adorable name, Pirachu!" the mouse says. "And this is just an underling."

The Underling feels offended, "Hey! Don't call me that, rodent!"

Andrew says, "Pirachu, huh? You know that's one letter away from copyright."

Pirachu shouts, "Shut up! You just got lucky with that shot! We are just going to get up and destroy you fools!" He presses some buttons and tries to get the mech up.

Andrew waits for something to happen, "Let's see what we got here." He lowers his visor and scans the mech. "Weakness is... eh, I don't care. I'm just going to pound at it until it explodes."

Noire lowers down to Andrew and says, "And just who are you? Why did you invite yourself in the middle of our fight?"

Andrew replies, "Well, I did save you guys. You can just accept my help or just whail on it some more and hope to get a good outcome. Your pick."

Noire grumbles, "Grr... Fine, but we'll talk about this later. Just hurry up and do something!"

The mech gets up, "Grr... stupid piece of junk." Pirachu says insulting their mech.

"Well, you shouldn't be the one controlling it." Underling replies.

Andrew yawns, "Are you guys going to fight me or just going to fight each other?"

"Shut up! I got this now! You are toast, kid!" Pirachu says while shooting rockets at Andrew.

"Yay, projectiles! Time to show them my speed!" He runs off dodging the rockets.

"Hold still!" Pirachu says while trying to shoot him.

"Hmm... nah! How about this then?" Andrew shoots enerblasts at the mech and it seems to work.

Noire comments, "How can this kid's attacks be effective while mine are not?"

Andrew replies, "Because I'm not a CPU. This mech has something inside it making it impervious to CPUs' attacks."

Noire thinks it over, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should power down for this." She lands and transforms back to her human form. "Alright you crooks... get out of my nation!" She jumps up to its head and jabs it with her rapier.

The mech stops the barrage of rockets flung at Andrew and he rushes and gives the mech a swift kick. IF and Compa both attack the chest in unison. It goes over again, "Damn it! Again?!" Pirachu shouts in anger.

"Give me the controls, you worthless rodent!" Underling says while trying to push Pirachu out of the way.

The mech tries to get up to counterattack, Andrew doesn't accept that, "Nope! I'm not going to let you have a chance!" He jumps up and slams his knee down at the chest and dents it up a bit, "Woo... that hurts a bit." He jumps back afterwards.

Noire continues to drive her rapier into the mech.

If and Compa gets the idea, "Ok, we are going to open the chest so Noire can deliver the final blow. Kind of like surgery." IF says to Compa.

Compa nods, "Yessy, I'll do my best to pierce my needle into it."

IF and Compa jumps on the chest and they both slash at it trying to cut open the hard metal. "Almost... got it." IF strains to cut it with her claws.

Andrew shrugs, "I guess I'll do what I did before." He jumps up and slams his knee into the mech again. He jumps back again.

Underling gets frustrated, "Damn it! If they keep this up, the mech is done for! And these broads are keeping me from getting up!"

Pirachu crosses his arms, "Told you!"

Underling kicks Pirachu into a wall, "Shut up, rodent!"

Arfoire mentions, "This mech has jets, you know."

Underling looks for the button that does that, "Oh yeah..." She presses it and the mech hovers above the ground, "Ha! How do you like me now?!"

Everyone steps back, the mech faces back to them and turns its firearms against them, "Eat lead, stupid broads!" Underling shouts out.

Andrew says, "You know I'm a guy, right?" Paying no mind to the gunfire that's about to shoot at him and his team.

Underling replies, "And stupid pervert, how's that?"

Andrew says, "Eh, could be better."

Noire says, "How can you be so casual when we're about to be pelted by thousands of bullets?!"

Andrew smiles, "Because we can stop them!"

Underling retorts, "Oh yeah? Then try it, idiots!" She fires the bullets right at them.

Andrew nods, "Yep! Kind of dumb! Magnet wave!" He holds out his arms and creates a magnetic field around him catching all the bullets. "I don't want them. You can have them back." He redirects the bullets back at them right at the chest finally exposing it. Andrew gives a wave at Noire, "Right, it's your turn, Noire! Go!"

Noire nods and transforms into her CPU form, "Time to end it!" She charges at the mech at blinding speed and jabs her weapon into the chest and whatever that makes it immune to her attack causes the mech to have a meltdown and it glows red and then it explodes.

The mech is in shambles. Underling and Pirachu are dazed, Arfoire is just hurt. "Grr... you got lucky! This is just the beginning, you haven't seen the last of us!" The three of them leaves.

Noire replies with a "Hmph!" And she transforms back.

Andrew claps, "Great job everyone!"

Noire nods, "Yeah, that was pretty good for an amateur."

Andrew shrugs, "Can't please everyone, I suppose. I was just helping is all."

Compa cheers, "That was super, everyone! A really amazing victory!"

IF nods, "Not very strategic but a solid effort."

Noire nods, "Yeah... who asked for you to call out our battle plans, stranger?"

Andrew shrugs, "Hey, I just go where I'm needed. It's not my fault that I can detect their weaknesses."

Noire looks to the side, "Well... I suppose it was decent. But only decent, got that?!"

Andrew nods, "Crystal clear. Anyways, I best be off. I'll catch you guys on the flip side if you want." He runs off.

Noire calls out, "Hey! Wait a minute!" Too late, "Ugh! Who is that guy?!"

He runs all the way back to Planeptune which is a very far away from Lastation, he transforms back and is panting, "Wow... all that time in that form. I'm exhausted..."

Xelor says, "Don't listen to Noire. You did very good."

Andrew replies, "Yeah... she is just hard to please. I didn't really care all that much. If she didn't like it then I can't do anything about it. Anyways... I want to catch up on Neptune and Nepgear."

Xelor asks, "What about Blanc? Weren't you going to meet her?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I've met her in my GPU form and if I stay that way for a bit longer... I might deplete all of my energy."

Xelor beeps, "Good point. If that happened then you would have revealed yourself. It's surprising that you stayed in that form for that amount of time."

Andrew says, "It was just 40 minutes... I think."

ZAP!

Andrew twitches a bit from the shock, "Ow... ok, I guess I deserved that."

"Go visit Neptune already." Xelor says.

Andrew nods, "Ok."

He walks around town searching for the Bascilicom again. He asks, "Hey, is there some sort of contact information thing I could do to keep in touch? Like with cell phones in my dimension?"

Xelor replies, "We have cell phones here, too. That costs money, Andrew. You should hold off on that."

"Ok..." Andrew nodded. Andrew looks around and then he asks Xelor, "Hey... should I buy Neptune some pudding while I'm out here?"

Xelor beeps, "Do what you wish. I do not care."

Andrew asks, "Is something up?"

Xelor sighs, "My energy is depleting and you are still talking to me. I need to recharge."

Andrew nods, "Oh, I see. Well, sweet dreams, I guess."

Xelor replies, "I do not dream... ever."

"Oh." Andrew plainly says and walks off and finds the same concession stand that he met Neptune at and purchased some pudding and walks away looking for the Bascilicom.

Andrew looks over and sees the big pointy building and walks to it. He enters and sees Histoire and waves hello to her, "Hey there, Histoire. How is it going?"

Histoire gives a light smile, "Fine. How is Xelor treating you?"

Andrew replies, "He's resting right now, but I suppose good. He did shock me a few times because of some strict training he's doing."

Histoire nods in understandance, "He still doesn't like Neptune or Planeptune?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, he's still stuck up like that. Do you think it'll be alright to introduce him to Neptune and hope that they get along?"

Histoire looks to the side, "I don't know... he never really gets along with anyone except you."

Andrew blinks a few times and asks, "Does he talk to the goddesses?"

Histoire shakes her head, "No, he just doesn't have the tolerance for someone like Neptune. Perhaps you can try but he won't like it."

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, I'll give it a shot. It can't hurt. I can just say that my watch has an AI."

Histoire nods and asks, "You will tell them the truth eventually, right?"

"That depends on Xelor. Well, I gotta go meet them now, bye." Andrew replies.

The two waves goodbye and Andrew enters Neptune's sanctuary. "Hello? Neptune? Nepgear?"

He waits for someone to show up then he hears, "Symbol attack!" Someone smacks Andrew in the face with a pillow. It was none other than Neptune, "Hey there, Andy! I gotcha good!"

Andrew has a red mark from the impact, "Nice to see you, too, Neptune. I got you something."

Neptune smiles upon hearing, "Ooh... what did you get me?"

Andrew opens the plastic bag, "Five pudding surprises. I hope you like them."

Neptune cheers, "Like them? I love them! Thanks a bunch, Andy!" She hugs him.

Andrew blushes, "Y-your welcome." He was expecting Xelor's shock but forgot that he's resting. "That's right." He mumbles.

Neptune lets go and tells him things, "So, I finished my questing and leveled up a bunch and raised my shares very high! What did you do?"

Andrew thinks and replies, "Oh, well I met some of your friends, IF and Compa, yeah..."

"Oh! You did?! That's super duper! You got along with them, right?" Neptune asks.

Andrew nods, "Yep. Also I met the rest of the goddesses and they seemed like fun."

"Oh, ya have? Which one did you think is your favorite?" Neptune says while closing in at Andrew.

Andrew stumbles his words, "Oh, err... um... I don't know... I can't choose."

ZAP!

"I told you I'm resting!" Xelor shouts.

Neptune asks, "What was that?" she looks worried that Andrew got electrocuted all of the sudden.

Andrew tells her, "It's just my dumb watch, Xelor. He has a mind of his own."

Xelor's jaw would have dropped if he had one, "Why did you mention me to her? Now she would want to ask more about me!"

As if on cue, Neptune does, "Oh, really? Then why can't I hear him?"

Xelor speaks out loud, "Because I communicate through his thoughts."

Neptune freaks out, "Whoa! Possessed watch!"

Xelor sighs, "Just as I suspected from the CPU of Planeptune."

Neptune asks, "What's his deal?"

Andrew lightly chuckles, "He just has a hard time with fun people."

Neptune gets it, "Oh! Just like Noire! Then I must sway him to the Nep side!"

Xelor beeps, "No! What have you done, Andrew!"

Andrew laughs, "It's for your own good."

Nepgear gets home and greets Andrew, "Oh, hello, Andy. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing... just chatting it up with Andrew's talking watch, Xelor!" Neptune replies.

Nepgear runs over, "Oh really?! Cool! A talking watch! Hi, I'm Nepgear! I really like tech so I hope I can see what you can do."

Xelor says, "That's classified information."

Neptune replies, "Oh come on! My sis won't hurt you, maybe she won't take you apart to see what makes you tick and stuff."

Xelor beeps, "No!"

Neptune laughs, "I'm just kidding! I got you, didn't I?"

"...I dislike this, Andrew." Xelor says.

Andrew smiles, "Why? You got friends now that isn't me."

"I don't want friends." Xelor says coldly.

"Goodness..." Nepgear says in response to that.

"I do not understand friendship. What is so good about it?" Xelor asks.

"Well, so you can have fun with your buds!" Neptune replies.

"Fun... Neptune, if you can show me this 'fun', will that make me understand how to like someone?" Xelor asks Neptune.

"Like someone? Oh, do you got a robotic crush on someone?" Neptune assumes.

"Not in that way." Xelor replies.

"I know, I'm just messing with you!" Neptune says.

"Please do something, Andrew." Xelor says in Andrew's mind.

Andrew nods, "Well... Xelor is worn out now."

Neptune puts her behind over her head, "Yeah, he is pretty boring to talk to, anyway."

Andrew says, "I didn't say anything about him being boring."

Neptune replies, "Well, his voice is so dull and lifeless, I could understand why he doesn't talk to anyone."

Andrew shrugs, "I guess so. Hey, now we can hang out now, right?"

Histoire says, "Yes, but make sure to do your quests, Neptune."

Neptune groans, "Oh... but those are bore chores, Histy! I wanna do something fun!"

Andrew says, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm going out to the world and thinking of helping the goddesses along the way. I appreciate it if you could accompany me."

Neptune gets pumped up, "Now that's something I'd like to go to! And I get to catch up with my friends and hopefully start a party."

Andrew asks, "A party party or a dungeon party?

Neptune responds, "How about both! And the rule of having a party is never leave a teammate behind! It's against the law."

Andrew sweatdrops, "I never knew that..."

Histoire nods, "It's true, if you leave your party behind you could get charged."

Andrew starts to worry, "Um... ok."

Nepgear smiles, "That sounds like fun! Count me in, too!"

Neptune smiles back, "You bet, Nep Jr.!"

Xelor reminds, "There is someone you forgot to meet again, Andrew. The one in this exact Bascilicom."

Andrew says out loud, "Oh yeah. Where's my dogoo at?"

Neptune makes an annoyed face, "That's right... he dogooed all over in my room! I hope you are going to be taking care of that, Andy!"

Andrew gives a sheepish smile, "Sorry... I'll take care of that."

Andrew walks over to Neptune's bedroom and opens it, he gets a shocked expression upon opening it, "That's... a lot of goo."

Neptune smiles and pats his back, "Yep! Get to work on that!"

The dogoo barks happily for the return of his owner. Andrew sighs, "Ugh... why me?"

A while later... Andrew pants from finishing cleaning the room. Xelor comments, "One hour... not bad."

Andrew nods, "That's what happens when I'm an only child. I have to clean everything while my parents are away."

Neptune asks, "You have parents? And they let you go on these dangerous adventures? They must be really awesome parents!"

Andrew scratches his head, "Well... they don't know that I left. I actually did come from another dimension."

Neptune's face turns to shock, "What?! So, you are new to this world! Well, no wonder you don't know the rules here."

Xelor beeps, "Yes, I was the one who took him from his parents. You better thank me for this."

Nepgear scolds, "Xelor, how could you? His parents must be worried sick."

Xelor replies, "Do not worry. Our time and his time are completely different. They won't know that he is gone."

Andrew asks, "And you are certain of that?"

Xelor beeps, "I am a high tech watch! Of course I am certain."

Neptune asks, "Can you tell time?"

Xelor beeps, "I don't have that function. My creator hasn't put that in yet."

Neptune laughs, "What kind of watch doesn't even keep track of time?"

Xelor grumbles, "I am not taking insults from a juvenile CPU."

Andrew chuckles lightly, "Ok... that's enough, Xelor."

Neptune retorts, "At least I have a great personality, speech synthesizer!" She finishes with a chuckle.

Andrew asks Neptune, "Alright... how about we eat the pudding now? We can play a game while doing so if you like."

Neptune nods, "Great idea, Andy! Let's get to it!"

Andrew smiles, "Great, I'll get the pudding from the fridge and you can get the game ready. It can be whatever you like."

Neptune smiles back, "Tubular! You are really an amazing friend! If only Xelor was more like you."

Andrew asks, "Could you please stop insulting him? He is just my guide to this world and I don't think he wants any more teasing."

"Ok... only if you tell me how to do those combos." Neptune says.

Andrew nods, "It's a done deal." He goes over to get the pudding only to be stopped by Nepgear.

Nepgear tries to say something, "Um... would it be alright if I can see Xelor for a bit? I want to observe him. He fascinates me."

Andrew looks down at Xelor, "Well... if it's ok with him."

Xelor says, "It's fine. But only info that I am Ok with."

Nepgear nods, "Yes, of course!"

Andrew takes off Xelor and gives him to Nepgear, "Maybe you two can be friends."

Nepgear nods, "That will be great!"

Andrew gets the pudding and returns to Neptune, "So.. what game did you pick?"

Neptune shows the game to Andrew, "Super Road Brawlers! Aren't you going to show me those combos?"

Andrew looks up and nods, "Ah... I did. OK, let's go."

They go to the training mode. Andrew did a complex combo move at Neptune and Neptune tries to copy it but couldn't, "See? How did you do it?!"

Andrew walks behind Neptune and holds Neptune's controller with her, "See... you gotta do this."

He presses the buttons with Neptune's controller while his hands are on Neptune's. She smiles, "Oh... thank you, Andy! Now show me the other ones!"

Andrew nods, "Ok..."

The whole play session turned into Andrew showing Neptune the combos, Neptune sits on Andrew's lap while Andrew presses the buttons for Neptune showing the combos.

Xelor scans over to what Neptune and Andrew are doing, "They seem to be bonding."

Nepgear smiles, "That's great! They really are getting so close now."

Xelor replies, "Yes."

Nepgear puts her index fingers together nervously, "Do you think... we can be that close?"

Xelor pauses for a while and replies, "It is not certain. I do not make relationships with lifeforms. And I do not know the reason why you would wish to do so. Explain."

Nepgear smiles, "Well... we do have a love for tech and you seem to be understanding. You do not look like you do but you do understand others."

Xelor pauses again, "I have to ask you something."

Nepgear nods, "Sure, what is it?"

Xelor replies, "I do not know why I dislike others. Perhaps it's in my programming and I only get along with my 'vessel'. Actually, it's not even that, it's some sort of faint feeling I have that is distant. I can't quite understand what it is. So I want you to do this... reprogram me to enjoy the company of others."

Nepgear gasps, "Goodness... but isn't that like hacking? That's against what Gamindustri and CPUs stands for."

Xelor beeps, "I know, but I grant you permission. I don't think my creator would care, I never met him/her so he/she does not concern me. Please, Nepgear. I would like to enjoy... your sister... for Andrew's sake."

Nepgear nods, "Alright. I'll do my best." She pulls out her tools and attempts to unscrew Xelor.

Neptune cheers, "Wahoo! That combo I did was amazing! I dominated you!"

Andrew smiles, "Yeah, you are getting the hang of it." Andrew thinks to himself, "I wish we had more games that allows me to show Neptune the controls."

The door knocks, Nepgear gets up from what she's doing, "Goodness... I'll get that. Wait for me here, Xelor."

"Very well." Xelor replies.

She opens it and Compa and IF was at the other end of the door. Neptune immediately gets up and greets them, "Compa and Iffy... it's been AGES! What's up?!"

IF replies, "We came by to tell you something... awful?" They look over and see Andrew nearby. "I-I saw you get flung 100 feet into the air and miles across Gamindustri! How the hell are you still alive?!"

Neptune turns to Andrew, "Huh? What is she talking about?"

Compa goes over to Andrew and looks over him, "Nope! He's clearly not a zombie!"

Andrew stutters a bit, "W-well... if you could calm down, I'll explain."

IF nods, "Good, because there's clearly no way you could survive that."

Andrew thinks for a bit and replies, "Well... I was actually rescued by this guy in armor and I told him what's going on and he brought me home and rushed over towards that incident."

IF replies, "Yeah... that makes since. So that's how he knew that the mech attacked Lastation."

Neptune ask, "What guy in armor?"

IF tries to explain, "The guy in a helmet, bit of a smooth talker, has those circuits in his eyes and around his body. He's totally a mystery and I don't know what his business is really."

Neptune gasps, "It's the guy who helped me with that Com Troller!"

IF replies, "Do you think..."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Think about what?"

IF continues, "That his job is to help CPUs in trouble."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, most likely."

Neptune says, "Well, then we got a mystery hero on our hands... kinda makes me want him to myself!"

Andrew is getting the idea a bit, "Oh, great..." He rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

None of them notices this and Neptune says, "Let's all go find him!"

IF replies, "We also have to defeat those three... but I guess we can since he was pretty helpful."

Compa nods, "Yessy! Let's do this, everyone!"

Andrew facepalms and thinks in his mind, "And they don't know that they are looking at him right now... damn it, Xelor." He looks over to Nepgear and gasps, "What are you doing?!"

The others turn to where Andrew is facing due to the sudden shock of his voice, Neptune replies, "They are bonding, what is so bad about that?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Not that... it looks like she's trying to open him up."

Nepgear explains, "No... he let me do this. He wants me to reprogram him to enjoy the company of others."

Xelor beeps, "Yes, now leave us be, Andrew."

Andrew sweatdrops, "This doesn't look right... but this is Xelor's decision, a very weird and a little dumb one."

Neptune nods, "Yeah... it does, huh? So, let's go everyone! I guess we can leave them here while we track for that armored guy!"

Everyone nods but Andrew, "This is rather pointless..." he mumbles to himself.

Neptune turns to Andrew, "What was that?"

Andrew feigns a smile, "I said 'sounds fun'. I can't wait... yeah."

Neptune smiles back, "Great! You should bring your pet with you so you can protect yourself without us having to."

Andrew sighs, "Ok..." He whistles for his dogoo and it jumps on his shoulder and barks happily.

Nepgear says, "Ok, I'll meet up with you guys later!"

Andrew says to her, "Alright."

The group leaves but Andrew who is recollecting in his head to what happened, "They are never going to find him if I don't have Xelor... well, that's Neptune for you. Cute... wonderful, Neptune... What am I thinking?! I better follow them!" He runs off to meet up with them.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! What will they find on their weird quest? Find out next time!**


	7. Andrew Reveals Himself!

**Last time... Andrew met the CPU of Lowee. He finished off the mech attacking Lastation and now he's on a nonsensical quest, to find his GPU form with Neptune. Which isn't going to happen.**

* * *

The party is still in Planeptune looking for that armored guy so that he could help them, or at least that's what the others thought. Andrew really wants to say something about this, "Err... girls?"

IF looks at Andrew seeing his troubling face, "Something the matter, Andrew?"

Andrew asks, "Should we be looking for this guy? Don't we have bigger problems on our hands? Like those three?"

Neptune denies, "Nah! We got time to do a sidequest! Come on! He's really cool looking, I think you are gonna like him."

IF says to Andrew, "He was a big help at that fight and it could be worth the time trying to recruit him."

Andrew is starting to feel really guilty now, "Err... yeah, but..."

Neptune shushes Andrew, "No buts! Come on! Let's go!"

Andrew sighs, "Well... I guess they are going to learn the hard way." He mumbled to himself.

Andrew continues to follow the girls to find someone that's already there with them, all over Planeptune, he gets impacient, "Come on, Nepgear... I need Xelor back." he mumbles to himself.

Neptune shouts out, "Yo! Armored guy! Where ya at?! Come on out! We want to recruit you!"

IF replies, "Maybe he's long gone already. He might be in another nation by now."

Neptune suggests, "Maybe he's a hidden DLC character that we have to pay for! Come on! What do ya got?!"

Andrew sighs, "You aren't going to find him."

Neptune scolds Andrew, "Why are you giving up now?! This guys could be our ticket to stopping those guys. I bet he was awesome at that fight!"

IF says, "He was. He also saved you, Andrew. Don't you think we can just give a bit of time to find him?"

Compa nods, "Yessy. Those guys hurt people including you. Don't you want that to stop?"

Andrew says, "Then how about I just stop them? We are just wasting time."

IF replies, "Who was the one that got flung?"

Andrew pauses and resumes, "I was, but that's not the point."

Neptune says to Andrew, "You are being extra lame right now! Why aren't you on board? You always are!"

Andrew takes a deep breath and sighs, "Because... and Xelor is going to kill me for this... I am that armored guy."

Everyone pauses to take that in and everyone laughs, with Neptune laughing the loudest, "Don't be ridiculous! You barely know how to fight and this guy looks like he has been fighting for his whole life."

IF says, "I hate to tell you this, but I really doubt that you are him. You and that guy don't match up."

Andrew tries to explain, "Ask Xelor. He knows."

Neptune says, "You mean he knows him? To the Bascilicom!"

Everyone rushes back to the Bascilicom and Andrew sighs, "What a pointless segment."

They return to the Bascilicom and they see Nepgear still trying to open Xelor and she notices them, "Goodness, why are you back so soon?"

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Hand over that watch! He knows something that we want to know!"

Xelor replies, "What?"

Neptune says, "The armored guy! Andrew says that you know him!"

Xelor pauses for a moment and says, "What did he exactly say?"

IF explains it, "He did say that he was this armored guy but that's unbelievable then Neptune assumes that you know him."

Xelor says calmly, "Andrew, please come pick me up."

Andrew nods and walks towards Nepgear and says, "Thanks for trying, anyway." And picks up Xelor and puts him on, "Yeah, what?"

Xelor shouts, "How dare you try to reveal yourself?! You are lucky that she's dense so you are getting off easy!" Of course this was all in Andrew's head.

Andrew sighs, "It won't hurt if they knew. They are my friends. I trust them with my secret and are you 100% certain that whatever it is about exploding will happen?"

Xelor replies, "No, I'm not. It's because my creator doesn't know either. But are you willing to take that risk?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, because I know it's not going to happen."

Xelor beeps, "Very will. If you really want to show them. Show them."

Andrew nods and says outloud, "Ok. I'll prove that I'm him." He slides his fingers on Xelor's screen and puts on finger in the air to finish the transformation, mainly for dramatic effect. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nods in unison as it looks somewhat mysterious. Andrew nods and pokes the middle of the screen and he glows. After the light show vanishes, the mysterious armored man that they were looking for stands in Andrew's place, "Here I am!" He says proudly while presenting a peace sign.

Neptune is speechless for the most part, "You... you are him!"

Andrew replies, "Told you so!"

IF says, "Then, why haven't you just transformed instead of just getting flung and transformed in secret?"

Andrew explains, "Because Xelor says so."

Neptune rolls her eyes, "Of course... Xelor is holding back Andrew's awesomeness. I can't believe it! Back with that Com Troller, that was you!"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but it's not really me. It's the form... and Xelor's power."

Neptune's eyes widens, "You are telling me that this little watch is doing it on his own?"

Andrew continues, "Not entirely his own. Just the power enhancement."

Neptune gasps, "You are just like a CPU! Is that why you live on your own? To make a new nation?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm a GPU. A completely different thing. According to Xelor, I help CPUs and make them better."

IF thinks for a moment and says, "I never heard of a GPU."

Andrew says, "Histoire does, isn't that right?"

Histoire appears out of nowhere and nods, "Yes. There was one way back at the dawn of Gamindustri but his power didn't quite catch on. No one wanted his help and he slipped into hiding. It is only until I discovered Andy's watch right away that a new GPU has been born."

Neptune replies, "Wow! So you are just a goddess' helper?"

Andrew shrugs, "You can say that! I like to think of myself as their loyal friend that you can depend on. Will always be there when you need them. That's why I wanted to show you sooner."

Nepgear starts tearing, "Goodness... that's so sweet!"

Histoire continues, "There is a catch... Andrew would have to develop the relationship with the goddess in order to be of any use to them."

IF says, "So I guess him with that mech was just a lucky break for him considering he was the only one to damage it."

Neptune adds, "Yeah, but Andrew and I are already amazing buds!"

Xelor mentions, "You know about lily ranks, right?"

Neptune says, "Yeah, what about it?"

Xelor continues, "Think of it like that where a GPU has to solely rely to that instead of the goddess' shares."

Neptune gets it now, "Oh! So the higher the lily rank is to a particular goddess with Andy. The stronger they become?"

Histoire nods, "Yes. But goddesses aren't likely to bond with the GPU. If it wasn't for you, Neptune... Andrew would be completely out of luck."

Neptune cheers, "Yay! I'm the best goddess ever!"

Andrew mentions, "I have raised my rank a bit with Vert."

Histoire replies, "Yeah, but that's because you both like video games. That wasn't the case back then. You might be the one that Xelor's creator was looking for."

Nepgear points out, "What about the CPU candidates?"

Neptune adds, "Yeah! Do we get double power since we're sisters?"

Xelor replies, "Andrew can only link up to one goddess at a time."

Neptune asks, "Link? Is it a romantic thing or whatever?"

Xelor beeps, "It doesn't have to be."

Neptune says, "Well, how about me and Andrew link up now?"

Andrew says, "It's just a power boost. It's for fighting the bigger foes, really.

Neptune nods, "I know that! I just want to test it for you!"

Andrew waves his hands, "You don't have to do that! I'm willing to wait until we really need it! Besides..." He transforms to normal. "That's when I use that form anyway."

Neptune gives in, "Ok... let me know when you need it, alright?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah. So, where we going, ladies?"

IF checks something out on her little gadget, "Well, we can check where those three are going to strike next. It doesn't seem like they have striked just yet so we can take it easy for now."

Neptune suggests, "Let's have a sleepover! We need to catch up anyway and it's the perfect time to do so!"

Andrew replies, "Isn't that during the nighttime? We can have one when we burn some more daylight."

Neptune asks, "Well, what are you suggesting then?"

Andrew responds with, "Well, I need to raise my lily rank with the other goddesses so that's what I'm going to do. If you want, you can tag with."

IF says, "I have to go back to research more on those guys. What about you, Compa?"

Compa says, "I'll go with Drey Drey!"

Neptune says, "Great! I will, too! Come on Iffy! Andrew could use the support."

IF sighs, "Oh... if I must."

Andrew smiles, "Great. I'm not sure what you girls will do to help me but I appreciate it, anyway."

Neptune smiles back, "You're most definitely welcome, Andy! So which goddess is it first?"

Andrew thinks for a moment and says, "I guess... Leanbox. It's the closest one, right?

IF nods, "If you don't mind but I'm going to do research while you do this, alright?"

Andrew nods back, "That's all right. So what about you, Nepgear? Are you tagging with?"

Nepgear smiles and gives a nod, "I'll go, too!"

Andrew transforms into his GPU form and shouts enthusiastically, "Amazing! This is going to be a very fun trip for everyone!"

"I love that attitude in your GPU form, Andy!" Neptune says.

Andrew gives a thumbs up and a chuckle, "Yeah! And you better power up, too, because I go quite fast!"

Neptune nods and transforms into HDD, "Very well. I'll enjoy this with my friends."

Nepgear transforms as well, "Ok, what about Iffy and Compa? They will not be able to keep up with us?"

Neptune replies, "We might be able to give them a hand."

IF nods, "That will be fine with me. What about you, Compa?"

Compa nods, "Sounds fun."

Andrew smiles, "Great! And how about we make this even more fun! Let's race!"

Neptune gasps, "Are you sure? You aren't going to overwork yourself, are you?

Andrew nods, "Yep! I'm sure! Come on, Nep! Don't you like a good challenge? It'll be just like the video games but for reals! You can compete, too, Nepgear!"

The both Neps smiles with Neptune saying, "Very well, Andy. Let's race."

They go outside and the two CPUs hover above the ground carrying IF and Compa that are looking a bit worried about the speed that they are going to be accelerating at. Andrew's dogoo holds onto him clinging for dear life as it's expecting the speed, too. "Everybody ready? " Andrew asks everyone.

The girls nod and shouts in unison, "We're ready!"

Andrew gives a nod back and goes in running position, "On your mark... get set, go!" Andrew dashes off as soon as he says 'go'.

What the CPUs did is they just flew over all the buildings of Planeptune and since Andrew cannot do that, he has to go by them like a normal person would.

After passing all those buildings, he sees that the goddesses are almost half way there. Andrew doesn't lose hope from this and goes even faster. Neptune looks behind her and sees Andrew catching up to them, "Hmm. You are pretty fast for someone who cannot fly."

Andrew chuckles, "Yeah, I wish I can say the same for my normal form." Insulting himself in the process.

Neptune chuckles back, "Well, you can't match the power of a CPU."

Andrew smiles at that, "We'll see about that!" He tries going even faster and his legs turn into blurs.

The dogoo clings even tighter for dear life as Andrew goes in even faster speeds than it is humanly possible. It whimpers. Andrew puts his hands on the dogoo in response to its whimpers.

Well... even with Andrew's efforts, he did not win. The power of flight prevails all! Neptune and Nepgear hovers above the ground and IF and Compa drops and the CPUs lands and transforms back, "Woohoo! We beat ya, Andy!" Neptune jumps up and down in cheers.

Andrew catches up to them and skids to a halt and bows in disappointment but he shrugs it off, "Eh... I can do better next time!"

Neptune smiles, "That's what I like to hear!"

IF makes a comparison, "His GPU form acts similar to how you do, Neptune."

Neptune nods, "I know! It's what is so cool about him!"

Andrew looks at himself and laughs, "I guess I do! I never realized that."

Xelor realizes too, "Oh."

Andrew transforms to normal, "So... should I met the goddess on my own and you girls do something together in the meantime?"

Neptune refuses, "Heck no! I wanna catch up with Vert!"

Nepgear nods, "Yes, she'll be glad to see me!"

Neptune frowns, "Yeah, be glad to steal you from me!"

Andrew gives a confused expression, "Eh, what? What do you mean by that?"

Neptune tells Andrew, "She doesn't have a sister like I do or the other goddesses so she likes to mooch off of me and take mine."

Andrew thinks for a moment and says, "Huh. Maybe she's a bit lonely or feels left out."

Neptune replies, "But she has an oracle that's like her sister! But she has to go and take mine. She's just lucky that I don't hold grudges on anyone."

Andrew asks, "Oracles? There are oracles now?"

Nepgear says, "What about Histoire? She's an oracle and you've met her."

Andrew nods, "Oh. So I did... I just didn't know what she is."

Neptune laughs, "Enough chattin'! Let's go meet up with Vert!"

* * *

 **And so they go inside Leanbox to meet up with the goddess. Will it be smooth sailing or will bad things happen? Find out next time! Also... this might be a weird or lacking chapter. It's just that I cannot have Andrew keep his identity hidden for so long. It's bound to to be revealed so why not now? Now that's out of the way, happy reading and whatever!**


	8. Vert-ual Reality

**On the last chapter of Hyperdimension Overclocked... Andrew showed his identity to the girls and they were shocked! What does this mean for him now? Let's see...**

* * *

As the dogoo rests happily on Andrew's head and not worried about any fast speeds, Andrew asks, "So... anyone knows about those three or am I going to be lost in the dark?"

IF replies, "Yes, we know them. We have faced them before and they gave us trouble."

Neptune adds, "Not if the player overleveled us, then it would be pretty easy!"

Andrew stays mute from that as IF continues, "They captured the CPUs so the candidates and I had to go on a mission to rescue them."

Compa adds in, "Don't forget about me, Iffy!"

IF nods, "Yes... you too, Compa... anyway, it took us three years to save them and to save you the long anecdote, we defeated them and saved Gamindustri. It seems like we have to do it again with your help as a GPU, Andrew."

Neptune says, "Won't that be fun?"

Andrew draws silent, Compa says in a whisper like voice, "I think you broke him, Iffy."

IF checks on his condition, "Hey, Andrew, are you alright?"

Andrew doesn't say anything as he is in deep thought. Neptune looks at him and waves her hand across his face, "Yo, Andy... are you feeling alright?"

ZAP!

Xelor knocks Andrew out of whatever trance he was in, "I'm alright now." Andrew says from the shock.

The others makes an exhale of relief with Nepgear saying, "Thank goodness... what's the matter, Andy?"

Andrew says back, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

Neptune says not buying it, "Are you sure? Because to me it's like something is trying to steal your mind or something."

Andrew shakes his head, "No, it's not that. It's just... I'm realizing that I'm getting so much responsibility in the short about of time I have been here. I just don't know if I can do it."

Neptune smiles, "You'll do just fine! With that form, there will be nothing to stop you!"

Compa nods, "Yessy! And you got friends to help you along the way, Drey Drey!"

IF says trying to be a part of this, "You are not doing this alone. We're behind you."

Nepgear says something also, "I know it sounds too much but trust me... that's how I felt when I became a CPU candidate."

Andrew can't help but break into tears, "Guys... thank you."

Neptune smiles, "No prob! And quit crying, ya big softy! Let's go find the goddess!"

Andrew wipes his tears of joy and nods, "Right."

They eventually find where the Bascilicom is and it seems that the same guard from before is standing there and gasps, "I-it's you again!"

Andrew stares at her trying to remember, "Do I know you...? Oh yeah, you're the guard that wouldn't let me in."

The guard nods, "And I don't know how you got passed last time, but you aren't going in anymore. You are forbidden!"

Andrew repeats, "Forbidden?"

She shouts, "Forbidden! Now leave!"

Neptune asks, "I recognize you... Chika?! What are you doing dressed as a guard?"

The supposed Chika pouts, "You recognize me... drat! I thought I was perfectly disguised!"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! So what are you doing guarding the Bascilicom?"

Chika points at Andrew, "To keep people like him away from my Vert! He's some kind of master stealth artist!"

Andrew and the rest of the girls gets a puzzling look, Andrew says, "W-what?"

Chika nods, "What is your devious plan with her? Tell me!"

Andrew keeps that puzzling face, "Um... to be friends with her?"

Chika chuckles, "That's what you want her to believe. But I can see that you want even more with her. Admit it!" She points at Andrew again.

Andrew looks at the others, "And she's the oracle?"

IF replies, "She's... protective of Vert. Like a lot."

Chika also says, "And I don't know how she likes you more than me." She points at Nepgear.

Nepgear gets the same puzzling look, "What?"

Neptune says, "I know... right? It's strange, isn't it?"

Andrew tells Chika, "Um... I think you are overreacting a bit."

Chika blurts out, "I'm not overreacting! Oops... that's a bit too much there, I apologize."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Err... yeah."

IF tries to say something, "Not to be stepping on your toes, but we need to see her."

Chika replies, "Oh, you can see her... but I don't want him going anywhere near her ever again!"

Neptune tries to defend Andrew, "But you don't understand... it's for the fate of the world for you see... he's a GPU!"

Chika replies, "A what?"

Andrew explains, "A goddess' aid. Their guardian angel if you will."

Chika denies, "Nope! There's no such thing! You probably made that up so you can get a free pass here. It's not going to happen!"

Andrew replies, "Well... that's what I used to get in here before."

Chika says, "Prove it! Show me this GPU form that you speak of."

Andrew nods, "Glad to." Andrew touches the watch screen and he transforms into his GPU form, "Is this proof enough for you?"

Chika frowns, "Yes. It's not fair that you get a job involving to bond with Lady Vert."

Andrew says, "I'm sorry. I also get to help you so maybe I can give her some free time for you to spend some time with her."

Chika perks up from that, "Really?"

Andrew gives her a thumbs up, "You got it!"

Chika goes to hug Andrew, "Thank you! You are not so bad after all and... I'm sorry."

Andrew smiles and hugs her back, "No problem."

IF is amazed by what Andrew just did, "I can't believe he just turned her around in just a few seconds."

Neptune says, "He just made a promise to her, do you think he can keep it?"

IF replies, "Let's hope so or otherwise he'll meet a very angry Chika."

Chika lets go of Andrew and leads them the way, "I'll take you to Lady Vert's sanctuary."

Andrew transforms to normal and thinks to himself, "Oh god... what did I just promised?"

Xelor explains, "You are giving the goddess some free time, that means helping her beat the countless games that she's happen to have and all the mountains of paperwork that a goddess must do. Are you comfortable of fulfilling this promise?"

Andrew eyes widen, "Oh god! What did I just promised?!" He shouts in his head as he follows the group.

They get to the same door that Andrew sneaked in a day or two ago, Chika says, "Here she is, I'll leave you to your business now." She seems to be happy now that Andrew made that promise to her.

Andrew knocks on the door, "Hey... Vert. Are you busy?"

It takes a moment or two before Vert opens the door and smiles at Andrew, "Ah... my little gaming buddy."

Andrew blushes a bit and smiles, "Good to see you, too. I brought my friends with me."

Vert looks over at his friends and as soon as she sees Nepgear, she immediately clings onto her, "Oh, my little sister is here! It's been ages!"

Andrew's eyes widens as he can clearly see that Vert is suffocating Nepgear with her breasts. Nepgear tries get out of it, "V-Vert... can you please let me go? I can't breathe."

Vert lets go and apologizes, "I'm deeply sorry, Nepgear. It's just that your darling big sister Vert hasn't seen you in quite some time."

Andrew asks, "But isn't Neptune her big sister?"

Vert frowns hearing that, "Yes... but she hasn't shown her as much affection as I have."

Chika frowns too, "But... I'm here..."

Andrew asks trying to change the conversation, "Oh, so I have something to tell you, Vert. Have you heard of GPUs?

Vert thinks for a moment and say, "No... I don't believe I have. What are they?"

Andrew explains, "They protect the CPUs as their guardians and of course spend time with them or help them with tasks. That kind of thing."

Vert smiles, "Well, that sounds lovely! I'll be happy to have a GPU to be helping me with my work." She lets the others in and Andrew sees the piles of games stacked up to the ceiling.

Chika whispers to Andrew, "Remember your promise?"

Andrew eyes widen, "Um... yeah."

Chika tells Vert, "Well, you are in luck because Andrew is a GPU! And he is more than happy to help you with your work! Isn't that right, Andrew?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah..."

Vert claps, "Great! You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, Andy! You are hereby given the task of helping me with my paperwork! It's in my computer, you know how to work it, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yes..." He walks towards it and sees the multiple screens on it, "Why do you need this many screens?"

Vert replies, "Well, I multitask with certain games and paperwork so I'll leave you to decide what's comfortable with you."

Neptune asks Andrew, "Since you are helping Vert... can you help me with my paperwork, Andy?"

Andrew freezes in overwhelment, "Uh..."

Vert adds on, "And the other CPUs will be delighted to have you help them as well!"

Xelor says, "Forgot to mention is that when you want to help a CPU, they are more than welcome to have them do whatever they want with you."

Neptune smiles upon hearing that, "That's the best thing you've ever said, Xelor!"

Andrew is still frozen but he replies, "You don't say..."

Vert says to Andrew, "I'll leave you do your work, Andy!" She smiles saying that.

Neptune says, "How about we play some games while Andy helps you?"

Vert nods, "Yes, that will be divine."

Andrew says under his breath, "I want to play some games, too..."

They started without him and it seems that everybody is playing and Andrew sighs, "I guess I'll get to work, then..."

He clicks on the folder with the paperwork inside and it is a giant list of documents. The scrubber is so thin that it would be hard to even click on it. "Ugh... why me?"

After hours of typing and clicking, he sighs, "That's only three of them..."

Xelor suggests, "You can just go inside the computer and have your programming do it automatically, you know."

Andrew shouts in his head, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because I love seeing you struggle with CPU documents." Xelor beeped.

Andrew transforms and that catches everybody's attention. Vert asks, "What's wrong, Andy?"

Neptune suggests, "Maybe he's planning to ditch us."

Andrew shakes his head, "I got a faster way of doing this!" He brought out his armcannon and connects it to the PC and he becomes a stream of blue light and gets sucked into the computer.

Everyone gasps, Vert seems to be in awe, "Where did he go? Is he in my precious computer?"

Chika points to an icon running around on the screen, "It looks like he is! Do you see his sprite on the monitor?"

Vert looks closely and sees the 8 bit representation of Andrew, "My... he is! Not even I can be this close to my computer."

Andrew's sprite looks at the screen and does a little wave, he seems to notice them.

Neptune seems to get an idea, "Hey! Let me see the mouse!" She grabs it and moves the cursor to Andrew, "I wonder what I can do here?" She clicks on Andrew and a subwindow opens showing a list of icons depicting actions. She clicks on the one that looks like a blue fireball and Andrew's arm glows.

Andrew shoots an 8 bit enerblast and some of the documents gets filled out, Neptune shouts out in excitement, "Coolness! He's just like an old school RPG!"

Vert looks at the screen an amazement and says, "Let me have a turn."

Neptune denies, "No way! I'm playing first! Go back to your awesome modern games!"

Vert says back, "But I don't think you have appreciation for these types of retro games."

Neptune sighs, "Fine... it is your computer anyway." She goes back to the others.

Vert clicks on an action and Andrew casts a cool spell that throws a blue spike of energy at the documents. "If only filling out documents was this fun."

Chika asks Vert, "Um... I think Andrew can do that on his own. Why not you relax for a bit and I can get you something?"

Vert denies, "Nonsense, Andrew could use some assistance from a goddess." She sits down and continues clicking on the screen and cool sound effects comes out of it.

Chika frowns but gives in, "...Ok." She returns to the group.

From Andrew's perspective, Andrew is in a 3D space with weird objects floating about. "Phew! She's working me hard, Xelor."

Xelor beeps, "Yes, she's doing well. No wonder she's the best gamer in Gamindustri."

Andrew looks over at the screen and sees Vert concentrating hard. Andrew brings out moves that was out of his control, "Now I know how it feels being the main character in a video game." He throws out more moves.

"You can still move on your own. She cannot do that." Xelor tells Andrew.

But of course, as if on cue, Vert asks, "How do I move you over there, Andy?" She points at a spot.

Andrew sighs, "I'll get over there for you." He runs over to that area that Vert says.

Vert exclaims in excitement, "My, such immersion! I actually feel like I am contributing in the video game without actually being there."

Andrew chuckles, "Heh! Almost as if you are some kind of goddess ruling over me."

Andrew could hear her but Vert cannot hear him so whatever Andrew said did not get through to Vert as she is having so much fun, "My, even if this is Andy's little programming, I'm having tons of fun." She moves closer to her monitor.

Andrew who is still using moves without his involvement says, "Wow! Were you aware that this might happen, Xelor?

"Yes. But not this intensely, I feel sorry for the oracle that you promised, though." Xelor responded.

Andrew can almost see her in the background feeling glum that she isn't hanging out with Vert. "Is there any way I can clear these at light speed? I do go very fast." Andrew asked.

Xelor beeps, "You need to use bandwidth mode, but only the user of the PC can activate it."

Andrew nods and jumps up and down trying to get Vert's attention. Vert catches this, "My, what's troubling you, Andy?"

Andrew points at the move in his actions window, "Please use this, Vert!" Even if she cannot hear him.

Vert looks at it, "Bandwidth mode? So it will let you take care of these documents in no time?"

Andrew nods. Vert shakes her head, "I cannot allow myself to do that. I am having incredibly large amounts of fun here, don't you agree?"

Andrew falls over comedically, "Well... she has decided." He gets up and thinks of something, "Maybe if she looks at Chika's mood, she'll go to her." Andrew points at Chika or trying to.

Vert asks, "What are you pointing towards?" She looks over and sees Chika looking sad, "Chika... what is the matter?"

Chika tries to mask it, "No, Lady Vert... I'm fine. Please continue playing with your sprite GPU."

Vert sighs, "I know you too well to not believe that. Now, are you upset that I'm not paying attention to you?"

Chika looks over somewhere, "Maybe..."

Vert walks towards Chika and forces her gaze over to her, "Would you like it if we did something together?"

Chika smiles, "Yes. I would like that very much."

Vert nods, "Alright, then." Vert walks back to her computer and clicks on the 'Bandwidth mode' icon.

Andrew feels large amounts of energy surging through him, "What's going on?"

Xelor explains, "Being in bandwidth mode means that you are using the speed of the WiFi that the PC is connected to."

Andrew shouts, "Yeah! So cool!" He trails off around in the PC doing things to it, mainly filling out the documents and something else.

Neptune watches it, "Wow... Andrew is going turbo fast!"

IF nods, "I wonder if he can search on the internet with that kind of speed."

Nepgear warns, "There's horrible stuff on the internet, he could get hurt or worse..."

Andrew stops speeding around, nods, zips out of the PC and projects his being back into the real world. "Whoa! What a rush!"

Neptune asks, "How is it? How did it feel?"

Andrew replies, "Way past cool!" Presenting a thumbs up.

Neptune laughs, "Wow! I gotta use that line!"

Andrew replies, "By all means!" Andrew notices Vert and Chika hugging, "So, I assume everything turned out alright?"

The stop and looks at Andrew and Chika nods, "Yes, thank you so much, Andy. Can I call you that?"

Andrew smiles, "Sure you can!" He transforms back to normal, "I guess I ran out of juice now..."

Vert says, "First, I'm going to see what you did, Andy." She looks over to her computer and gasps, "What did you do to my computer?!"

Everybody is surprised by the sudden shock in her voice, Chika asks, "What did he do?"

Vert replies, "It runs so much faster now! It never used to run this smoothly after putting thousands of games onto it."

Andrew explains, "Well, after finishing those documents, I noticed some issues with your PC so I cleaned it, defragged it and improved the overall performance of it. That's all." Andrew notices that Vert is walking towards him and asks with a sweatdrop, "Something wrong, Vert?"

Vert shakes her head, "Heavens no, there's nothing wrong. It's just that... you are so wonderful!" She hugs Andrew in a similar fashion that she hugged Nepgear which means... yep.

Andrew's face gets flushed with every kind of emotion possible in this situation. Neptune asks, "Hey... I don't think Andy appreciates that you are using him as your boy toy."

Vert looks down at Andrew and smiles, "He seems to be enjoying it."

Xelor replies, "Until he lacks proper oxygen to stay conscious."

Chika notices something and then asks Vert, "But, aren't we supposed to do something together? Please..."

Vert lets go of Andrew and nods, "Alright, then. What do you wish to do?"

Chika replies, "Oh! How about we take a spa bath together? You might need it after that intense game time."

Vert nods, "Alright, that sounds lovely. Maybe the others would like to join us?"

Andrew suddenly freezes up again upon hearing that but IF straights things out, "We are on a busy schedule. We need to help Andy here to bond with the goddesses and I think he had enough here for today. Isn't that right, Andy?"

Andrew who is still trying to recover from that hug nods, "Y-yes, that's right."

Vert frowns a bit, "Aw... that's a shame. Perhaps next time, then?"

IF replies, "Maybe... Andrew, let's go."

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah..."

Neptune helps him turn to the door, "Come on! Let's go, you goof!"

Chika says something to herself but the others didn't hear, "The way that she hugged him... I need to keep an eye on him just in case."

Vert asks her, "Coming, Chika?"

Chika replies ecstatically, "Coming, my goddess Vert!"

After that whole thing ended, Neptune asks Andrew, "So... feel any better?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, why?"

Neptune asks trying to tease him, "Because of that Vert incident... how was it?"

Andrew freezes on that question, "I-it was just a hug... that's all."

Neptune replies not believing it, "I saw your face! It was so red that you looked like a tomato!"

Andrew tries to make an excuse, "W-well... I get nervous when I'm close to new people."

IF replies pointing out, "But, she isn't new, you've met her before. She called you her 'little gaming buddy'".

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Ah... so I did... uh... hey! Let's see what Noire is up to."

Neptune walks towards him, "Hey, don't change the subject!"

Andrew touches his watch and transforms quickly, "Sorry! I can't hear you by the sound of me going fast!" He runs off.

Neptune shouts at him, "Hey! Don't ditch us! That's a criminal offense to leave your party behind, you know!"

Andrew teases her shouting, "Who said it was my party?" He runs back, "Just kidding! But, let's race again and if you beat me I could answer your question."

Neptune nods, "Okay!"

IF tries to talk them out of it, "Don't pressure him, Neptune. If he doesn't feel comfortable saying his... opinion, then let him be."

Xelor states, "I agree. Besides, it will stall our objectives even further. We still have to stop those three once Andrew has acquired enough power to do so."

IF is impressed, "Well put, Xelor. It is actually Arfoire that we have to worry about, really."

Xelor asks, "Really?"

Compa nods, "The other two isn't a problem, Arfoire is the nasty one behind all of this."

Neptune agrees, "Yeah! Underling and that mouse is just her weak little minions. You could probably take them on your own in your human form, Andy."

Andrew transforms back, "OK... then. Also, should we recruit Vert once they are done bonding?"

Neptune nods, "Why not! She might be more than welcome to join us... and try to take my sister away again."

Nepgear replies, "Goodness..."

Andrew says, "Yeah... and I got a feeling that Chika will feel left out again. So much for helping her."

IF replies with a nod, "It can't be helped. So, are we ready to shove off?"

Neptune exclaims, "Heck yeah! Onwards to Lastation! Full speed ahead!" She runs off.

The others follow her leaving Andrew in the dust, "Oh... I'm going to get leg cramps one day..."

* * *

 **And so the group heads to their next nation, Lastation. I'm pretty sure that it's going to be a fun one just like this one is. What might happen? Find out next time!**


	9. Dinner At Noire's

**Last time on this story that I'm doing all the times... Andrew and the girls visit Leanbox and payed a visit to Vert who gave them a warm welcome. And boy did she give Nepgear and Andrew the warm welcome that they needed. Anyways, let's see what kind of adventures awaits them.**

* * *

They stand by the entrance of Leanbox to plan out where they go to get to Lastation since they obviously don't want to take the same way twice because variety. IF thinks, "Let's see... should we walk to Lastation or should I grab my motorcycle and then head off?"

Neptune replies, "That takes too long! We can just fly to Lastation, just like beautiful birds! Come on!"

Andrew catches up with them, he still has his dogoo on his head which actually came with him but didn't do anything in the last chapter. "Phew... I think I'm actually raising my agility and stamina because it wasn't nearly as awful as last time."

Neptune asks, "Hey, do you have any exciting ways to get to Lastation?"

Andrew thinks about it for a moment, "Well, that's a good question... does anyone have a cannon on them? We could launch ourselves."

IF says catching that he is joking, "Enough joking around, Andrew. We have to get to Lastation before nightfall if you all want to have a sleepover."

Andrew asks, "Wait... you all are actually doing that?"

Everyone nods, Andrew replies, "I thought that was just a tease but we are actually doing it? Err... I never had one and... oh boy."

Neptune says, "Yeah, and we are going to invite all of our CPU pals with us for it! Aren't you excited, Andy?"

Andrew freezes, "Wow... yeah, I suppose. And I am going to be the only boy there and I'll stick out like a sore thumb if I am."

Neptune tries to cheer him up, "Don't worry! We all are friends now so you'll fit right in the crowd of girls."

Xelor says, "Well, that sounds nice and all but we need to get to Lastation. I actually can take us there."

IF gasps, "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Xelor beeps in response "Because everybody keeps on talking. Now, my programming includes warping us to where we visited before."

Everybody gasps with Andrew asking, "Why didn't you use that before?"

Xelor replies, "Because you need the exercise. OK, Andrew... use it!"

Andrew nods and pokes at the screen a bit, "OK... how do they go with us?"

Xelor says, "Huddle up close, everyone."

Neptune goes closer to Andrew and grabs one of his arms, "You don't have to ask me twice!"

Andrew gets nervous, "Uh... ok."

Everybody else gets closer to Andrew with Nepgear looking as nervous as Andrew is, "Goodness... this is actually a bit close."

Xelor asks, "OK, everybody ready?"

The group nods and Andrew presses the screen and a big ray of blue light shot up in the air and vanishes including everybody else.

They end up in Lastation just like they wanted and Neptune is very thrilled by that, "Wowee! That's a great way to travel! Let's do that every time!"

Xelor beeps, "I can't. It takes too much energy for that many people at once."

Neptune frowns, "Aw, bummer. Well, no sweat! Perhaps some other time!"

Andrew asks Xelor, "Is this how you were able to get me to Gamindustri?"

"Yes, it is. Let's not worry about that now. We got things to do, Andrew." Xelor says.

Nepgear says to the group, "Well, let's go say hi and I can catch up with Uni."

Neptune nods, "Yep! They all will be delighted to see the Neps. It will surely change their lonely lifestyle."

Andrew asks Neptune, "Also... do you know that you are still clinging to my arm?"

Neptune notices as well and says, "Whoops, sorry! Does it bother you?"

Andrew shrugs, "A little because I like my space sometimes."

Neptune tries to let go but for some reason can't, "Err.. for some reason I can't let go. I think my hand is glued to your arm."

Andrew gasps, "Are you serious? How?"

Barking is heard and Andrew looks up at his dogoo and it barks happily, "Oh yeah... I guess I got a bit of his goo on my arm." The dogoo barks happily again.

Neptune shouts, "Nooo! He's doing this on purpose! He wants people and the readers to get the wrong impression of us!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Ok... and yeah, I know his name now. I'm naming him Glue."

Neptune nods, "Yeah! That suits him all right!"

The named Glue barks happily at that, and Andrew assumes that he likes the name.

Everybody else laughs including Nepgear, IF says, "Boy... that is sure some strange coincidence. But it's better this way because you two like each other, right?"

Andrew blushes, "What? W-why would you assume that?"

Compa replies, "You two look adorable together... almost makes me a bit jealous."

Neptune denies, "What?! Why would you think that? Oh no... I'm turning into Noire!"

IF says, "You were the one that grabbed his arm so I do think you got something for Andrew."

Andrew asks, "Is that why?"

Neptune blushes, "Erm... I don't know! Hey, watch thingy! Do you know how to get rid of this goo off?"

Xelor beeps, "It is controlled by the dogoo. You must have 'Glue' have it let go of you."

Neptune shouts, "See? It is doing it on purpose!"

Glue barks and jumps off Andrew's head, "What is it, boy?" Andrew asks Glue.

Glue suddenly hops away towards something, "Come back!" Andrew says while running off with Neptune.

Neptune shouts, "Hey! Slow down, I wasn't even ready yet!"

IF sighs, "Oh boy..."

Glue leads them to Lastation's Bascilicom, Andrew says, "Oh, cool. You found it for us."

Glue barks again and slips under the door while Andrew and Neptune stares at him, "I wonder what he wants..."

IF, Compa and Nepgear catches up to them. IF asks, "What's up with your pet, Andrew?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know... he suddenly went under the door."

Andrew and the others hear screaming and Neptune exclaims, "That sounded like Noire! Your pet is still a dirty dog!" Andrew opens the door and they go to the source of the screaming.

Turns out that Glue smelled something that Noire was eating, Neptune greets her, "Hey, Noire! Long time, no see!" She gives her a wave.

Noire shouts, "What is this thing doing in my sanctuary?! It's eating all my food that I made."

Neptune asks, "You cook?"

Noire shouts back, "Shut up! Who's responsible for this?"

Andrew raises his hand, "Erm... me."

Noire looks at Andrew and gasps, "You're alive?!"

IF nods, "I know... Compa and I are just as shocked as you are when we found out."

Andrew tries to explain, "You see, I am-"

Noire cuts him off, "I don't care right now! Get your mangy mutt away from my food!"

Andrew whistles and Glue whines and hops back to him. "Sorry about that. I guess I forgot to feed him."

Noire scolds him, "You better have a way to make this up to me, kid."

Andrew thinks, "Erm... I could make something for you to replace your rice meal."

Noire replies, "No way... I don't trust you since you got that thing attacking my food."

Andrew continues to convince her, "Can you give me a chance here?"

Noire shakes her head, "I gave you a chance with that mech and you flew miles away."

Andrew chuckles, "Yeah... but you did say that I have to make it up to you and this is what I want to offer."

Noire grumbles, "Fine, one more chance, got it?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, ma'am..."

Noire yells, "Don't call me 'ma'am'!"

Andrew apologizes, "Sorry..."

Neptune asks, "Geez, what stick went up your butt today?"

Noire warns Neptune, "Don't even start with me, it's your boyfriend's fault that this happened."

Andrew freezes and Neptune says to Andrew, "See, I told you people will get the wrong impression."

Xelor says to Noire, "I assure you that this boy is just doing his job."

Noire asks, "Who said that?"

Andrew replies pointing to Xelor, "My watch."

Xelor beeps, "I don't mean to disrespect you but can you kindly give Andrew a chance? I do make sure that he does his job and you can clearly see that he's flawed just like Neptune is. But, he means well."

Noire pauses for a moment and says, "Well, I guess you do got some kind of business here after all. But don't burn my kitchen, you got that?!" She leaves to a different room.

Andrew nods, "Yes."

Neptune sighs, "Phew! Xelor saved us, I guess he's not so bad after all."

Xelor replies, "Don't think that you are getting away with it. You also didn't feed that dogoo so it's just as your fault as it is Andrew's.

Neptune frowns, "Aw... why you gotta be a lame mainframe?"

Andrew tries to cheer Neptune up, "It'll be alright because I get to cook for the goddess. I can actually raise up the lily rank with her once she tastes what I'm going to make for her."

IF asks, "Do you know how to cook?"

Andrew nods, "Yep. My parents get out of work late so I make dinner for them."

Compa smiles, "That's nice, Drey Drey! I advise not to get Nep Nep near a stove, though. They don't get along pretty good."

Andrew says not worried, "It's alright. I trust Neptune enough. And if that ever happens, I'll take care of it."

IF says, "It's not like she'll be destructive in the kitchen with one hand anyway."

Nepgear asks, "Do you need any help, Andy?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I got this. Since you all do a lot for me, I'll return the favor by making us the best tasty food that you'll ever eat." He raises an arm in confidence which is pretty rare for him in his basic form. Oh yeah, he's good at cooking, too. But not compared to video games.

Uni comes from whatever room she was in and Nepgear waves to greet her, "Hello, Uni! How are you?"

Uni asks, "What are you doing here?"

Nepgear explains, "I am helping my friend, Andy with his job..."

Uni looks at Andrew, "Is that him with Neptune clinging onto him?"

Nepgear blushes a bit, "Y-yeah..."

Andrew lowers his arm and greets her, "Hey there... you must be Noire's sister, Uni."

Uni nods, "What does your job have to do with my sister?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Well... it's a bit weird to explain but... I help CPUs with things and... stuff. I am a GPU."

Uni asks curiously, "What's that?"

Andrew explains, "Goddess Patron Unit is what it means. It might explain what that is."

Uni thinks it over and says, "So, you think that you got a chance to help my sister? Ha!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Like sister, like sister, eh?" Trying to make a joke.

Uni ignores that, "Yeah, whatever. She's not the type to get impressed so easily and neither am I so you better make it worth our time."

Andrew says, "I'm making food for everyone."

"That's in the right step." Uni replies.

Nepgear asks, "Why don't we get a chance to catch up, Uni?"

"I don't know... last time it was just for business." Uni tells Nepgear.

Nepgear smiles, "Well, it doesn't have to be. We are friends, right?"

Uni looks down, "S-sure..."

Nepgear claps with enjoyment, "Great!" She grabs Uni's hand and they go off having fun and things.

Andrew smiles, "That is something special."

"If only Noire was that cool with me!" Neptune says to Andrew.

Andrew chuckles, "Yeah, that will be special, too. At least I am that cool with you."

Neptune laughs, "Yeah! I mean... we are stuck together with goo now, right? Maybe we are destined to be best buds for life!"

Andrew clears his throat, "Yeah... well, I'm going to get started on cooking." He walks into the kitchen and looks around, "Now... what can I make to eat?"

Neptune suggests something, "Pudding!"

Andrew laughs a bit, "Yeah, for dessert, but I meant for dinner." He goes into the fridge and looks at the food that Noire has, "Erm... um... hmm... how about this?" He pulls out an egg shaped vegetable.

Neptune suddenly gasps and tries to pull away from Andrew's arm but she's still stuck to it, "Ew! Gross! Get that away from me!"

Andrew looks at the vegetable and asks, "You don't like eggplants?"

Neptune shakes her head, "I hate them! Just seeing those makes me faint. Ugh..."

Andrew puts it back, "Sorry... let me find something else."

Neptune asks Andrew, "No! Go wash your hands! The food you are going to touch next will be contaminated with yucky eggplant grodyness!"

"You hate eggplants that much?" Andrew responds.

Neptune nods, "I loathe them! They are the anti-pudding! Ugh... now I tainted pudding just by saying that."

Andrew shakes his head, "No... It's fine. I understand. I'll go wash my hands."

Neptune tells Andrew, "Make sure to wash your whole arm! It's going to travel up to your body and it will soon get to me."

Andrew laughs, "OK..." He goes to the sink and washes his whole arm. "Wait..." He sprays water on the arm that Neptune was stuck on and the goo becomes less viscous.

Neptune tries pulling again and she is finally breaks free, "Yay! I'm a genius! I freed myself!"

Andrew sighs, "Yeah... thanks Neptune. Now you can join the others and wait for the food to be done."

Neptune shakes her head, "No way! I came here to help and that's what I'm gonna do!"

Andrew thinks about it for a moment and nods, "Ok. But you are going to follow my instructions, alright?"

Neptune nods back, "No problem! Chef assistant Nep Nep reporting for duty!"

Andrew chuckles, "Good. So, I guess I can start you with the vegetables first. Just grab whatever is in there that's not an eggplant. I'll get some utensils to cut them with."

Neptune smiles, "You got it!" She rushes to the fridge and grabs every vegetable in there that isn't her sworn hated thing ever. "Got them!" She sets them next to Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Good. Now we're going to cut them." Andrew looks at the vegetables that Neptune brought him and gasps for some reason, "Ugh... I forgot. I'm going to have to cut up onions." He does a weird whisper scream in a comedic fashion.

Neptune gets a laugh out of that, "What's wrong with onions? Do they make you cry?"

Andrew replies, "Not just that but they smell horribly. The aroma gets stuck on your hands for days and I've been haunted by it for my entire life since I learned how to cook."

Neptune puts the bulby onions away and replaced it with spring onions which looks like a leek, "Here, isn't this better?"

Andrew looks at them and nods, "Yeah, I wished I used these before instead of those nasty bulb ones."

Neptune smiles knowing that she did a good job, "Not only that but you could also twirl them around and hit people with them. Whacha!" She hits Andrew with one and then twirls it around.

Andrew says in response to that, "Yeah... I'm not using that one." He grabs a bundle of spring onions and cuts them up with a knife.

Neptune gets an idea and silently summons her katana and attempts a jump slash on the vegetable, "This is how you cut veggies!"

Andrew notices and shouts, "No! What are you doing?" He moves the vegetables out of the way and says, "I don't know where that katana has been but cutting them that way isn't smart. And also it's not going to cut them evenly."

Neptune frowns and retracts her attack, "Aw... but this is way more fun. I'm getting bored watching you cut like that."

Andrew sighs, "Sorry, but cooking isn't fun. I got an idea, why not you invite Vert and Blanc? I'm sure they'll like to have dinner with us."

Neptune cheers, "You got it!" She runs out of the kitchen and grabs a nearby phone and calls the other two CPUs.

Xelor beeps, "Actually, that is a good idea. You will get your ranking raised, but will they agree?"

Andrew nods, "Of course they will agree. I'm not too sure about Blanc since I don't know much about her other than she can lose her temper easily."

"Don't mention that to her, and you do know that she doesn't know you in your human form. You might have to tell both Noire and Blanc your identity since you did revealed it to Neptune and Vert." Xelor mentions.

Andrew nods while chopping various veggies, "I got it. Oh, what time is it now?"

Xelor reminds Andrew, "I don't have time. I told you that."

Andrew frowns, "Oh yeah. Wait, my grandpa's watch." He checks it and it's at the wrong time and it stopped. "Oh, it was set to my dimension's time and it isn't wound up anymore. Oh well..." He continues to cook.

Neptune goes over to Noire who is working and says, "So... I've invited the rest of the CPUs for dinner. You are welcome!"

Noire grumbles, "Dinner was only for me and you guys, I guess. Was this your idea or that kid's?"

"Hey! His name is Andrew and he would appreciate it if you gave him a little thanks. He's offering all of us a tasty dinner and it's a lot better than that sad rice appetizer." Neptune retorted.

Noire shouts, "Hey! That is all my food that he's using so I don't have to thank him at all!"

Andrew could hear all of this and he was already in the middle of cooking, he accidentally burned himself because of their argument, "Damn it!" He shouts as he shakes off the pain.

It was actually enough for them to hear it and Neptune says, "See? You upsetted him. Say that you're sorry."

Noire argues back, "I upsetted him? Maybe it's you! You are talking louder than I am!"

Andrew grumbles, "It's actually both of you. Sigh..." He continues cooking.

Neptune runs over to the kitchen, "Andy! She's saying that I'm being louder than her! I'm trying to keep her down so she doesn't distract you!"

Of course, Andrew burns his hand again and shouts, "Agh, damn it!"

Noire follows, "See? It is you! You better not burn the precious food that you are using!"

Andrew shouts because he actually snapped, "It's the both of you! Now could you please be quiet so I can finish the damn dinner?!"

It was actually a bit frightening to hear Andrew shout like that but Noire isn't the type to hold her tongue, "Don't tell me what to-"

Neptune covers Noire's mouth and says, "Sooo... sorry, Andy. I'll escort her right away. Heh heh..." She pushes Noire back to the main room.

Andrew sighs, "Finally..."

Xelor replies, "I'm impressed. You handled that situation well."

Andrew says, "You too. I'm busy, I don't want another burn."

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "My apologies."

Andrew finishes the dinner uninterrupted... 30 minutes later.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room waiting for what Andrew is about to bring to them. Vert and Chika is there including Blanc and the twins. The twins are getting impatient, "I'm hungry! When is he coming out?!" Ram complains. Rom nods, "Me too."

Blanc says calmly, "Please don't. I'm sure he's almost done."

A bit later and... Andrew comes out of the kitchen in his GPU form, "Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He's carrying meals in his hands. "I hope that I made everything to everybody's taste!" He places the meals in the center of the table. He brings out plates for everyone and lays them in front of everyone.

Ram shouts, "It's that loser! What is he doing here?!"

Blanc tries to shush her, "Ram, be quiet."

As soon as Andrew finishes getting the silverware for everyone and opens the lids containing all the delicious food. Pretty much it's steak, fish, salad, porkchop, chicken, turkey and some other delicious foods. Neptune begins to drool, "Oh boy..." She tries reaching for some of it.

Noire slaps her hand, "Wait until he's done, you pig." She thinks to herself, "He actually did a good job."

Andrew clears his throat, "Ok... I bet everyone would like to dig in right about now."

Neptune shouts, "Hell yeah! Let's dig in!" She is about to grab some food.

Noire slaps her hand again, "No! Wait until he says so."

Neptune rubs her hand, "Ow... meanie."

Andrew continues, "I would like to thank Noire for letting me do this."

Noire shouts, "You're welcome!"

Andrew nods, "Yes. And I like to thank Vert and Blanc for coming."

Vert smiles, "My pleasure."

Blanc nods, "Yes."

Andrew continues his speech, "And the addition of Chika and the twins is appreciated."

Ram asks, "Can we eat yet?"

Andrew raises a finger, "Last of all... I like to thank Neptune for helping me with this. She's been a really big help. Her friends IF, Compa and her sister Nepgear has also been great!"

Neptune laughs, "Yep! I know I am!"

Andrew laughs back, "Ok, that's enough torturing everyone... dig in!" He raises a fist in the air.

Everyone in unison shouts, "Yeah!" And everyone digs in to the amazing meal.

A while later. Everyone is full from Andrew's dinner. Neptune says, "Man, I don't think I can eat anymore or I might blow up into a big Nep explosion!"

Nepgear nods, "Goodness. I didn't know Andy can cook that good."

Compa smiles, "Yessy! Him and I might be rivaling each other but I hope that's not the case." Knowing that she takes passion in her cooking as well.

Andrew smiles at everyone, "I'm glad everybody liked it but you do know that there's dessert?" He is in his normal form at this point.

Everybody groans because they are very full. Neptune comments, "No more... not even for you, you diabolical chef for making tasty food! Now I'm too full to eat pudding."

Andrew laughs, "Heh heh..."

Two hours later after everything is cleaned up and stuff. Noire says to Andrew, "Ok, you did good. And you didn't burn my kitchen."

Andrew nods, "Yeah. Thanks, I guess."

Noire nods back, "Yeah, now you can go."

Neptune suggests, "Hey... sleepover at Noire's!"

Everybody starting to agree which Noire denies, "W-what? Why? I didn't agree to that!"

Neptune answers, "Because missy loner pants needs to have a sleepover! Come on!"

Uni insists, "Come on! It might be fun."

Noire grumbles but gives in, "F-fine..."

Uni and the rest of the candidates cheer. Noire asks, "You all better have sleeping bags!"

Everybody pulls out one, Neptune says, "I told everyone that we're having one so... yeah."

Noire asks again, "What about you? You didn't bring one when you came here."

Vert brings out one, "Not to worry, I got one for her."

Nepgear asks Vert, "Don't I have one?"

Vert smiles, "We can share! There's enough room for two."

Nepgear blushes a bit, "Goodness..."

Andrew asks Chika, "You don't mind that, do you?"

Chika shakes her head, "Not at all. I can still sleep next to her, in separate bags..."

Andrew checks to see if IF and Compa has one and for some reason they do, "I guess they had one in their inventory." He assumes to himself.

Everybody gets settled into their spots except for Andrew who says, "Wait... I didn't bring one... where am I going to sleep?"

An arm is raised and it is none other than Neptune's arm who smiles at Andrew, "There's enough room for both of us if you squeeze in here."

Andrew gasps quietly and says to himself, "I... sleep with Neptune? Wow... I knew that it might have come to this when we planned this. Never thought it's going to be real." Andrew blushes lightly as he knew what is going to happen next. He walks over towards Neptune and making sure he doesn't step on the other girls.

Neptune asks quietly to Andrew, "Oh! Maybe you can get us some pudding and two spoons and we can share it in our sleeping bag."

Andrew sighs with a bit of relief but gives a nod to Neptune and heads towards the kitchen with as much stealth as he can muster. Andrew fixes the pudding in a styrofoam bowl and grabs two plastic spoon. He takes a deep breath and heads on back with the others and returns to Neptune. All without saying a single word or thought.

Neptune cheers quietly, "Yay! You got it! Now hurry up and squeeze in with me so we can eat our delicious pudding."

Andrew nods and moves towards Neptune and sits down and slides himself into Neptune's sleeping bag. He places the bowl in the middle and hands Neptune her spoon.

Neptune smiles for the delivery of their pudding, "You are the best, Andy. There's nothing like a little midnight snacking before going on to bed." She takes the first bite and cups her cheek with her hand at the taste of the pudding. "So... good!"

Andrew takes a bite as well and nods, "Yeah... it is."

Neptune asks, "How did you know I love custard pudding?" As she takes another bite of it.

Andrew replies honestly, "I didn't actually know. I just looked through the cookbook and found a recipe for custard pudding and thought it would be nice to serve. I never had it because I never saw any in stores in my dimension."

Neptune smiles, "Well, I'm glad you made it because this stuff is heavenly." She takes another bite and she seems to be falling in love with the pudding.

Andrew smiles back but it was slightly sheepish, "You're welcome." He takes another bite and says, "I think I'm actually getting a bit more fond of pudding when I eat it with you."

Neptune beams at that, "You should! It's the best ever!"

They continue to eat and talk until the pudding is finished, after that, Andrew says, "Now should we do with the empty bowl and plastic spoons?"

On cue, Glue comes in and eats the mentioned tableware, licks his mouth and with some yawns, he goes to sleep near them.

Andrew's eyes widens a bit and says, "Well... I hope it's good for the dogoo's diet." He turns towards Neptune and notices that she's already asleep and is cuddling with him as we speak. Andrew blushes from that but tries to keep it cool and lays down and tries to sleep himself.

As the CPUs, the lone GPU and their friends sleep... a mysterious shadow emerges into the Bascilicom. "Keh keh keh..." It makes perversive laughter and it brings a weird long tongue and as it hovers over the room, it finds a certain sleeping bag and bundled in it is a pair of twins. The tongue scoops the sleeping bag carrying the twins and the thing makes it for the window.

* * *

 **Who was that strange entity and will the others figure what it's planning to do to those poor twins? Well, if you are a fan of this series, you would know by now, but whatever. Find out next time! And I hope you enjoyed this and happy reading!**


	10. Trick The Pedo

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked... Andrew and the CPUs had a dinner party at Noire's sanctuary believe it or not. Neptune insisted on sleeping over there and now it has come to this... some sick perv stole the poor twins! But they do not know that as these words are typed so let's find out what happens next!**

* * *

The dawn approaches and some of the goddesses are still asleep, especially Neptune and Andrew. Blanc on the other hand, decides to wake up only to find something completely unexpected, or expected, depending if you are the reader.

She screams which gets every goddess' attention but Andrew and Neptune's as they stayed up later eating pudding, "They're gone." Blanc says this horrified and worried but trying to keep the calm tone.

Noire asks, "How did this even happen?" Being actually almost as worried.

Vert frowns, "My, I wonder what could happen to them?"

Noire replies coming up with an answer, "It's obvious exactly... they were kidnapped!"

Blanc asks, "Who would kidnap them?"

The goddesses think for a moment and Blanc says, "Can it be?"

Noire tries to deny that assumption, "No way... he is dead! We're sure of it! We defeated him!"

Nepgear being really worried by this says, "Goodness... we must find them!"

IF nods, "But who knows where they could have gone. It could take days to find them and they might relocate if we waste too much time."

Blanc feels something from that, "What can we do?"

Everyone looks at Neptune and Andrew who are cuddling subconsciously, Noire shouts at them, "Hey, lovebirds! Up and at em'!" Real close to their ears to make sure that they wake up for sure.

Neptune jolts awake from the shout, "Gah! I'm up!"

Andrew did not wake up from Noire shouting but Neptune shouting woke him up alright, "Ugh... five more minutes..." Being distorted a bit.

Noire replies to his laziness, "Five minutes is not an option! We got bigger problems!"

Neptune sits up, "Like what?" Not knowing what's going on.

Nepgear tells her sisters what's up, "The twins... has disappeared." Frowning from this.

Neptune's eyes widens, "Whoa! How did that happen?"

Noire tries repeating what IF had said the best she could, "We don't know for certain but if we don't hurry soon, the kidnapper will relocate with the twins and we'll never find them. This is all your fault for having a sleepover, you know!"

Neptune feels threatened by that, "My fault? How?"

"If we didn't have the stupid sleepover, then we wouldn't have gathered this much share energy that the kidnapper obviously tracked down." Noire replies trying to come up with something to blame Neptune for.

Vert tries give her opinion, "Playing the blame game won't solve matters. I say that we work as a team to find those sweet twins."

Neptune nods, "Yeah! Listen to Verty, Noire!"

Vert nods, "Now... maybe Andy could help here. He is a GPU, after all."

Andrew fell back asleep, snoring away in this whole mess.

Neptune pinches Andrew, "Wake up! We got something bad happening and if I have to be woken up then you have to as well!"

Andrew jolts back awake, "Ow... ok."

Vert asks politely, "Now then... do you have something in your programming that can track down the twins and the kidnapper, Andy?"

Andrew replies dumbfoundedly, "The twins has been kidnapped?" Obviously not paying any attention to the situation.

ZAP!

Noire grumbles from Andrew's laziness, "Thanks, Andrew's watch."

Xelor beeps, "Call me Xelor and glad to be of assistance."

Andrew apologizes, "Sorry... I am not a morning person but I am concerned as much as everybody else. Of course I'll help and... I might be able to track them down."

Neptune cheers, "Awesome Andy the detective! We'll solve the case and beat the kidnapper up until he's black and blue!"

Andrew asks, "Does anyone know who could have taken them?"

Blanc responds calmly, "We do know one. He has kidnapped them before. His name was CFW Trick but we defeated him years ago."

Andrew says asking, "Years ago? How old are you goddesses?"

Noire asks Andrew from his response, "She told you about the one who could have kidnapped them and you are asking her how old we are?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, because some of you looked like you haven't devel-"

As soon as Andrew sees Blanc's pissed off meter rising, he quickly tries to retract his statement, "Um... I mean as if that's not as important as having a great personality which all of you have."

Blanc starts to lose her temper, "Finish that sentence... I dare you."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Err... Isn't it more important to find your sisters then to cut me up into pieces?" Trying to change the subject so he could avoid Blanc's fiery wrath.

Blanc sighs and nods, "You're right."

Andrew continues, "Phew... ok, so this CFW Trick guy... how bad is he?"

Noire replies describing him, "He's a really huge pervert! He has a thing for little girls."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Oh... that kind of guy. Hmm... yeah, he has to pay all right. I'll go track him down for you, Blanc."

Blanc nods, "Thank you, Andrew."

Andrew gets up and transforms into his GPU form, "My pleasure! The guys I can't stand is guys with bad touches."

Neptune asks, "Are you able to find him, Andy?"

Andrew presents a thumbs up, "No problem! I got a heat seeking mode in my visor that can find his trail in no time!" He lowers his visor and walks around the room looking for the trail and... "Got it! It's a trail of splotches, seems to be saliva... what?" Questioning the drops of saliva trail.

Neptune explains the Trick guy's deal, "Yeah, he gets his sick kicks by wrapping them in his long gross tongue."

Andrew looks over to the window and opens it and sees the trail along a path, "Yep, he's going to get it big time."

Noire tells Andrew, "Wow, you seem vengeance seeking."

Andrew nods, "Yeah! I don't like guys taking advantage of girls so... he's going down. Any of you are welcome to join me on this hunt or rather... all of you."

Everyone nods and Blanc says, "What is your plan?"

Andrew laughs at his plan he's thinking of, "Yeah... I'm going to give him a surprise of his life. Ok, I'll go in solo and try to get him to surrender the twins and if that doesn't work, well... we'll beat the crap out of him!"

Noire replies, "Very simplistic but sounds satisfying to us."

Andrew smiles, "Nice! You all are on board! Let's move out, girls!" He jumps out of the window and says, "By the way, any method you wish to punish him is what I hope for. Let's go!" He runs off following the trail behind of saliva.

Blanc transforms into HDD form and shouts, "You heard him! That bastard must pay hard core!" She flies out first following Andrew.

Neptune laughs sheepishly, "The both of them seems eager for this."

Eventually, the others follow him. Andrew keeps looking at the ground following the trail but knows where he's going just in case he hits something because, GPS. Xelor asks, "Why are you this eager to take Trick down?"

Andrew replies, "I hate guys who would do this to any girl. I've seen it alot in high school but I'm too weak to do anything to those guys. The jocks... are a good example. But, they never went this far."

Xelor understands, "So you dislike males assaulting females? Seems reasonable."

Andrew nods, "You got it, buddy!"

Well, let's see what sicko Trick has been doing with the girls. Well, they are still asleep but not for long, they soon woke up unknowing what just happened to them. "Ugh... what time is it?" Ram asks Rom.

Before Rom could reply, Trick answers her, "Licking time, my sweets! "He licks his mouth getting ready to have his way with them.

The both of them screaming and Rom says, "What?! We defeated you... how are you here?"

Trick laughs, "It's funny but they gave me another shot towards the CPUs! I just know how much you cuties missed me so here I am!"

Ram shouts, "We didn't miss you and we hate you, leave us alone!" They are about to go HDD on his ass until Trick wraps them with his tongue cancelling it. "What? What happened to our transformation?"

Trick smiles, "Keh keh! Isn't it obvious, cuties? I've ingested anti share energy that prevents you from transforming, but not to worry... it has been modified for it to not harm you. I couldn't bare to doing that to you, my lovelies!" He 'plays' with them with his tongue.

Ram and Rom screams as loud so they could hope to get someone to hear them, "Somebody help us!"

Of course, Andrew and the goddesses are on their way with Andrew and Blanc taking the lead. "Almost there... only several blocks left to go until we get to the sicko's base of operations."

Blanc or rather, White Heart grins from this, "Great, because when I get there I'm going to ram my axe so far up his ass that-"

Andrew interrupts her murderous rant about Trick, "Hey! We're here so no more talk about ramming things and you actually get to do it. But, I rather not watch it, though."

Blanc flies down to Andrew in front of the entrance of the Trick's hideout, "Stand back, I'm busting this f*cking door down!"

Andrew's eyes widens, "Whoa! Ok, we're going to have to censor that and..." Andrew sees what Blanc is doing and something alerts Andrew to make her stop and he grabs her axe, "Wait!"

Blanc shouts, "Why the hell would I want to do that?! He's in there and I can punish him for stealing my sisters!"

Andrew points at a box next to the door, "That's security, if you strike that door, it will repel your attack with an electric shock double of how much strength you put into it. If you want to be a masochist then be my guest but it's not going to get that door down." He lets go of Blanc's axe.

Blanc stops her attack and transforms back, "I apologize, my form enrages me and sometimes I block out all reason. Thank you for stopping me."

The others catch up to Blanc and Andrew, Neptune notices the door, "Oh, we're locked out? No prob! Let Neptune Nep out this door lickety split!" She attempts to strike the door, Glue who was on top of her head jumps down knowing what will happen.

Andrew tries to warn her, "Wait! That's-"

Too late, Neptune gets a very nasty shock, "Oops... my bad." She falls down unconscious.

Andrew sighs, "Tried to warn you, Nep! That door is protected by a security box."

Noire asks, "Is there a secret way inside?"

Andrew looks around and shakes his head, "It will do the same as the door if you tried sneaking in, the only way is to disable the security system from the inside."

Noire complains, "That's a shame because how are we going to disable it if we can't even get inside?"

Nepgear looks concerned, "Goodness... not even I could disable this." She looks down at Neptune, "Neptune! Are you alright?" Seeing that she isn't waking up from the shock.

Neptune is still out cold dazed, Xelor tried not laughing but does anyway, "The obvious obstacle that you clearly ignored amuses me."

Andrew ignores Xelor's remark and tells everyone, "Ok, I'm going to go inside the security box just like I did with Vert's computer and exit from the operating system and disable it. I will give a signal for you all to go in and fight Trick with me. I promise you all will get a chance to kick his ass with me. So... Compa, just treat Neptune's wounds in the meantime, ok?"

Compa nods, "Yessy... Nep Nep, you are going to be ok." She runs over to Neptune and brings out her nurse kit and works on her.

Andrew nods, "Ok... here I go!" He runs towards the box and jumps inside and he becomes a surgical current inside it.

Glue barks and slips underneath the door no problem, Noire shouts from that, "Great! So a GPU and a dogoo can get inside but we goddesses are powerless against it?"

Vert replies, "It seems to be the case, sometimes there are things that we cannot do. I suggest waiting patiently for Andy to open the door for us."

Noire nods, "Fine." She looks down at Neptune, "So, is she going to be alright, Compa?"

Compa nods, "Yes, she's just has burn marks all over her body. I might need to wrap some bandages around her sensitive areas."

Realizing where this is going, Noire says while blushing, "N-not while we're outside! That will get people's attention!"

IF says, "Just hold off on those areas until we get home."

Compa nods, "Ok." She continues to help Neptune recover.

Andrew flies into the systems guts and somehow hearing everything going on outside, "Boy, I'm glad I left in time! So, Xelor... what is this stuff?" He sees that he's like in hyper-speed and grinding on wiry surfaces.

Xelor replies, "It's what you think it is. You're in the system's mainframe and you will come out of it when you get to the end, you could hack it and reprogram it but I recommend not doing that because who knows what you will do to it."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, and it's also a rule here apparently." He sees monsters gliding across other wires near him, "Oh, great! Antibodies of this machine here to destroy the almighty virus that is I! Too bad for these guys is that this virus is unstoppable!" He brings out his armcannon and shoots them with enerblasts.

It seems to work as these antibody dudes are very weak sauce. "Yahoo! I was never a fan of FPS' but this is loads of fun!" Andrew shoots as many monsters as he can on his wire grinding trip.

Xelor beeps, "It's more like an on rail shooter to me."

Andrew shrugs, "Eh, it's really the same thing for me." As he jumps up and kicks a monster which makes it hit another one and he lands on another wire. Weird energy balls float around that are remains of these monsters and they go into Andrew which accelerates him faster in this trip. "Whoa! That was cool!"

Xelor explains, "The more of those you destroy, the more faster you become since there are less prohibiting you."

Andrew raises a fist, "Amazing! If only I could share this with any of the goddesses, they would sure have a blast like I am!" As he shoots another enerblast at a monster completing a pun that he just made. Even if it's a bad one.

Andrew keeps on fight the monsters that doesn't seem to be increasing on difficulty at all and he sighs, "Ok! Now it's starting to get boring."

Xelor beeps, "I concur, just blow past them and be done with it. The twins are still waiting, you know."

Andrew nods, "You're right! Out of my way, boring creatures!" He boosts past all the monsters that doesn't seem to even care anymore as they know what they are, weak and boring.

Andrew gets to the end of gets warped out of the mainframe and into the hideout, he arrives at a higher level and is about to tumble over on top of a railing. He sees that it will be a long drop despite that he doesn't take falling damage. "Whoa... what a fall that would be." Andrew gets his footing straightened out and jumps back next to the machine he exited from.

"Let's see... machine goes off." Andrew flips the switch and it powers down, he brushes his hands together and presents a thumbs up, "Not bad! Now to find that pedo and the twins he stole." Glue catches up to Andrew and jumps on his shoulders happily, "Aw... ok, you can help, too." Andrew says to his dogoo that barks happily.

Andrew runs down a flight of stairs but makes sure that he doesn't get seen by anything.

Trick continues to lick the twins and the twins yell even more, "Cry and scream all you want but you aren't going to attract anyone, my cuties!"

"Pervert..." Andrew's voice echos eerily for Trick.

Trick looks around and doesn't see anyone, "Must be my imagination."

"Bad touch..." Andrew says haunting Trick.

Trick darts his head looking for the voice, "Show yourself!"

Trick looks a direction and sees Andrew sitting on a railing taunting him, "You found me and now would the real pedophile please stand up?"

Trick stands up, "Who are you?"

Andrew jumps down next to him, "Does it really matter? What matters is that I'm here for the twins now. You know... how I know to take care of kids far better than you can. Seriously... you aren't supposed to lick them like that."

Trick shouts, "How would you know?! My cuties love me!"

Ram shouts, "No, we don't!"

Trick licks them up more, "Feisty ones! I like that!"

Andrew gags, "Ugh... I think I need to find a rape whistle for you to get the hint."

Rom asks, "That exists?" Ram suggests, "Maybe we should shout it! Rape!" Rom shouts a bit more quietly than Ram, "Rape!" They continue doing this.

Trick scolds Andrew, "What have you done?! You dirtied my cuties forever by teaching them that!"

Andrew replies, "Nope... you've already done that for me. Now... could you give them over before I have to go by force?" He punches his fist into a palm signifying his point.

Trick shakes his head, "Nope. I don't care what you do to them! I will still love them!"

Andrew sighs, "Have it your way..." He goes towards the front door and then is about to twist the door handle. "CPU squad... attack!" He opens the door and a whole bunch of pissed off CPUs and their friends glare at Trick with a death stare.

Trick shouts, "No! You're with the CPUs! I should have known!"

Blanc with the scariest death stare ever shouts, "Am I going to have to drive my hammer up you ass for you to get it?!" She swings her hammer and slams it down with great force.

Andrew shrugs, "I warned you, bro! Hell... I would have done this anyway!" Making a mischievous grin. "You're going to get your ass torn up a new one."

All the CPUs in their HDD forms charge at Trick but Trick doesn't look like he's scared. He shoots out his tongue at them and grounds them. Because all of their forms are gone. He laughs, "Keh keh! I've ingested anti share energy! You cannot touch me!"

Andrew sighs, "Well... that sucks. Because I'm going to have to do something about that!" Andrew whistles for his dogoo to transform into a short sword, but he also glows with the same energy as Andrew when he transforms. Glue turns into a blue futuristic sword hilt and when Andrew grabs it, a light blue laser sword blade comes out of it. "Awesome!"

Blanc asks politely, "Please kick his ass harder for me."

Andrew chuckles, "With pleasure!" Andrew rushes for the pedo as he dodges every tongue attack Trick throws at him.

Trick panics and says, "Wait! Let's talk about this!"

Andrew doesn't listen to Trick and strikes him in the gut, "Light speed stab!" He shouts as he thrusts his lasor short sword into Trick.

Trick barfs up a red cross and it gets flung outside. "Ugh... no, my power."

Andrew jumps back and retracts his sword, "CPU invulnerability... gone. He's all yours, ladies!" He steps out of the way gentlemen like as the CPU powers up again... including Rom and Ram.

Without any remorse for Trick, every CPU unleash their devastating move on him and he gets blasted away to who knows where. Blanc says, "That takes care of that bastard." She and the others transforms back to normal.

Andrew cheers, "Yeah! Rescue mission accomplished!"

Uni says, "He was really weak."

Noire agrees, "Yeah, once Andrew took away his shield, he was done for."

Andrew laughs, "Yeah... that's what I do! Take away the enemy's shields and you girls finish them off.

Neptune says feeling all better, "And that what makes us depend on you!"

Andrew laughs more, "Yeah. So, I guess we are done here now." He transforms to normal. "Boy... making jokes like that really takes it out on me."

Neptune replies, "Yeah, you really need to take years of work to master the art of corny joke telling!"

Andrew nods and groans, "I think I'm going to leave those to you for now on until I recover my joke points."

With that out of the way, Ram and Rom reunites with Blanc, "Sister, we missed you!" Ram says to Blanc.

Blanc nods, "I missed you, too."

Andrew looks at them feeling the moment as well, "That's sweet. I guess everything is fine now."

Rom, being the innocent one says, "Andrew taught us a new defensive word."

Andrew's eyes widens, "Uh oh..."

Blanc replies, "And what's that?"

Ram says announcing it, "Whenever some kidnaps you, we can shout 'Rape!' and someone will come and help us."

Blanc says knowing how bad that is and angers up, "Is that so?"

Andrew steps away, "Um... I'm going to go now."

Neptune asks Andrew, "Whoa! What did you taught them?"

Andrew shrugs, "No idea. My form cannot keep his mouth shut." He backs away further from Blanc. "I guess I'm going to go now, K?"

Blanc asks Andrew politely but angered, "No... please stay there while I beat some sense into you telling you what you should NOT teach little sisters." She brings out her hammer.

Andrew replies while waving his hands, "Um... that's quite alright. I get the message already, you don't have to trouble yourself."

Blanc says walking slowly towards Andrew, "No... it'll be my pleasure."

Neptune asks Andrew, "Um... I think you better run, Andy."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but if I did that, she would be even more pissed off than she already is and I do not want to do that."

Neptune says surprised, "So... you are going to take the hit?"

Andrew nods gulping, "If that's what must be done to make her happy."

Noire says kind of impressed, "Whoa... you actually got guts inside that normal body, Andrew."

Andrew nods, "That and I cannot actually move since I think my legs are paralyzed by fear."

Ram asks Andrew, "If you survive our sister's attack, you should play with us." Rom nods, "Yes, you were great."

Andrew nods, "Ok..."

Blanc swings up her hammer and delivers a powerful blow striking Andrew launching him back at the now abandoned building and slamming him at a wall, "Ok... I forgive you now, Andy."

Neptune and everyone else is shock with Neptune saying, "I think you just killed Andy! The story is now over!"

And so it is.. Andrew is dead and now... just kidding!

"Ugh..." Andrew gets up coughing a bit of blood, "That hurts... I guess I deserved that."

Neptune rushes over to Andrew's aid, "How are you still alive after that?!" Surprised as everybody else.

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know. I come from a dimension where something like that would have killed me."

Xelor beeps, "I do not know either. But I am relieved that I do not have to search for a new vessel."

Andrew tries hobbling over towards the CPUs and his friends but doesn't have the strength to do so, "I... am very tired."

Neptune nods, "I got ya!" She tries picking up Andrew and putting him on her back, "Whoa! You're lighter than you look! I guess you are just bone and squishy flesh after all!"

Andrew tries letting out a laugh, "Yeah..."

Neptune recovers Andrew to the group, "He said he's alright. He just needs some rest."

Everybody else gives a sigh of relief. Blanc apologizes, "I am sorry, Andy. I am happy that you took that, though."

Andrew groans, "I'm sorry, too... since I said that. Ugh... how am I still alive? I feel like I shouldn't."

Neptune says, "That's the power of being the main character, Andy! Embrace it!"

Andrew cheers weakly, "Yay..."

Neptune smiles, "Now we can be hurt together!"

Andrew cheers again the same way, "Double yay..." He evidently passes out at this point.

* * *

 **End of chapter? Yeah, end of chapter. What happens next time for Andrew? And how did he survive Blanc's attack like a boss? Find out next time! See ya later and... happy reading!**


	11. Link Up!

**Last time when we left off... the twins got captured and Andrew and the others went off to rescue them. Mission was accomplished of course but something else happened. Blanc was a bit pissed off the fact that Andrew taught her sisters something that he shouldn't have and she smashed him with her hammer and well... let's see.**

* * *

"Am I dead? I don't feel anything anymore. And I don't see anything... what's going on?" Andrew's subconscious mind goes on like this questioning if he is still here or not. "Wait... no... I feel immense pain now. Yep, I'm alive."

We go back to Lastation's Bascilicom because it's the closest place for a safe zone and Andrew is freaking out a bit right now, from sheer pain. Compa tries to wrap him in bandages where it hurts, his ribs. "Come now, Drey Drey! You need these bandages wrapped around you so you can heal faster, stop moving around."

Andrew replies in a strained voice, "But it hurts so bad, it feels like your constricting me." He has no shirt on as Compa tries to wrap these bandages around him.

Compa tries her best to hold him down but he puts up quite a fight, "Could someone please help me?"

Neptune nods, "I'm on it!" She jumps on top of Andrew and holds down his legs.

Compa nods back with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Nep Nep!" She continues to help Andrew with the bandages.

Andrew complains, "This isn't really helping. It's actually making it worse."

Neptune asks, "Then don't move around alot, Andy!"

Andrew sighs, "Alright. Just don't sit on my legs because that hurts, too."

Compa asks, "Oh, so should I apply some more bandages?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, that's fine. Can I just use some pain killer medicine or something?"

Compa nods, "Ok." She brings out her big syringe that might have the medicine inside it and not some deadly poison.

Andrew's eyes widens on visual contact with the big ass needle, "On second thought... the bandages and leg sitting is actually dulling out the pain."

While this was happening, Blanc looks over in worryness, she asks Andrew, "Are you sure that you are alright?"

Andrew gives a smile and nods, "Oh yeah. I chose for this to happen so don't blame yourself. I think Xelor cushioned some of the blow."

Blanc nods and asks, "What about your other watch?" She points to it.

Andrew makes a confused expression for a bit, "Huh?" And looks at his grandfather's watch, which is now has a big crack on it, "Gah... oh no. This was all that was I have left to remember him by... except for some retro games." The last part was under his breath.

Blanc nods, "I'm sorry."

Andrew shakes his head, "No. It isn't your fault, I wouldn't even care that much anyway because you all mean more to me than this watch ever did."

Blanc then asks, "Then why make a deal about it?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I just overreact sometimes. Except this... this is a new experience for me."

Compa finishes off with the bandages, "And... done. There you go, Drey Drey!"

Neptune gets up, "Now you should be good to go! Thanks for distracting him, Blanc!"

Blanc nods, "My pleasure."

Andrew tries getting up and sort of can, "So... I guess we can head back to Planeptune or... someplace else."

IF nods, "Yeah, Compa and I need to go back to our jobs now. Call us up if you need anything, ok, Andrew?"

Andrew nods back, "Will do and thank you so much Compa for patching me up, and you too IF for both of your assistance."

IF salutes, "It's our pleasure." The two take their leave on their own.

Andrew laughs a bit, "If I hear that one more time..." Jokingly of course.

Blanc says, "Yes. It is time to head back to Lowee because I have work left to do. Let's go, Rom and Ram."

The both of them nods, "Yes." Ram adds on talking to Andrew, "Play with us sometime!"

The three of them transforms and flies off. Andrew faces Vert and Chika, "So, I guess you'll be taking off then, I bet?"

Vert nods, "Yes. My unfinished games are calling my name. Since you did my paperwork for me I only have those to finish. I'll see you later." She transforms and takes herself and Chika back home.

Andrew sighs, "I guess they are still busy. So much for staying together as a team."

Noire replies, "Teams don't last forever, Andrew. I might help you if I wasn't so busy with share gathering which is something you should be doing, Neptune."

Neptune laughs, "Yeah, but I want to keep Andy company as well. I'm keeping an eye on it and if it gets down then I will just do some more quests."

Nepgear nods, "I'll help, too."

Andrew takes off his grandfather's watch, "By the way, since you like technology and stuff, I bet that you'll like this." He hands the watch over to Nepgear.

Nepgear looks over at amazement, "Goodness... so mechanical... no batteries required. Such a rarity in Gamindustri. Does this mean I can have it?" She places the watch close to her chest with glittering eyes.

Andrew shrugs, "Like I said, you girls mean more to me than this watch so... yeah. You can have it if you want it." He gives her a little smile.

Nepgear does a little cheer, "Thank you, Andy!" She hugs him.

Andrew groans a bit, "Ow... still didn't recover all the way yet..."

Nepgear back away, "Sorry..."

Neptune smiles at Andrew's thoughtful gesture, "Wow, you must want to do anything to get your rank leveled up."

Andrew shakes his head, "That's not why I did that. I meant what I said."

Neptune laughs, "Of course you did! So, ready to head back to my Bascilicom and have some fun?"

Andrew nods, "Sure. I'll transform right-"

Xelor beeps loudly, "No!"

Andrew looks down at him, "Something wrong?"

Xelor beeps a bit more quietly, "Yes. You cannot transform in the state that you're in. If you do, you will end up worse as you are right now, because you get tired after turning back, correct?"

Andrew nods, "You're right... well, looks like I'm not running for the rest of the day."

Noire reminds him, "Just don't forget to put your shirt back on."

Andrew looks at himself, "Huh? Oh yeah." He grabs his shirt and puts it back on.

Neptune makes a tease at Noire, "I bet you liked seeing him without his shirt, Noire."

Noire gets a bit flustered, "I-I wasn't saying anything like that! It's not very appropriate to be half naked like that."

Andrew rolls his eyes a bit, "Yep... I'm pretty sure that's what you meant."

Noire sighs, "Just leave before you two embarrass me."

Neptune nods, "Ok, then! Bye Noire!"

With that, Neptune and Nepgear transforms into their HDD forms. "Welp, no racing for me. My body might collapse or something."

Neptune smiles, "Well, I might be able to offer you a ride to the Bascilicom. You are not afraid of heights, are you?"

Andrew thinks for a moment and replies, "It's not like I have a choice."

Neptune nods, "I'll take that as a no. Let's be on our way, Andy." She hovers towards the balcony and Andrew follows her lead.

Andrew asks, "So... do I grab your feet or something?"

Neptune replies with her slight smile, "If that's what you prefer. Will your hands have enough strength to hold on? We do go faster than your GPU form, after all."

Andrew shrugs, "I'll be ok. I'm not worrying about falling as I trust you guys."

Neptune gives a small laugh, "Well then... let us be off!"

Andrew puts a grip on Neptune's ankles with as much firmness as possible to hold on. He suddenly feels to be lifted off the ground and says, "Yep... I think I'll manage. I gotta be brave after all."

"That's what I like to hear, Andy. Off we go." Neptune flies off at high speeds with Nepgear and Glue, we always misses what happens with him but he's always on Andrew's shoulders or something so don't worry about that.

Andrew gulps, "Yep... no problem. I'm just not going to look down."

Neptune suggests something, "I have a solution, maybe we should talk in order to keep your mind off of the altitude that we're in as you seem to be having an issue with it."

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Oh, so you figured it out, huh? Well, sure, that's sounds like a good idea."

Xelor begins to say something, "How is it that you are so calm and have a straight mind about everything in this form but in your human form it's just absurdness and lacking some common sense."

Andrew scolds Xelor, "Xelor! Not while we're up here, ok?"

Neptune laughs, "It's alright, Andy. Well, just like with Andy, our personalities alter in our HDD form. Vert is an exception because she controls it better and she is more stable, even if I don't like to admit it. Our feelings don't change in both forms so there will be nothing wrong about your ranking, Andy."

Andrew nods, "And I guess you had a feeling I will ask that question, too. But, to me it seems that none of the candidates has this issue since they all act just the same as their normal form."

Neptune nods back, "You seem to be so curious about this kind of stuff. It lets me know that we do have a lot in common."

Andrew just gives a shrug as usual, "It interests me. Because this is stuff that I haven't seen before in my life and I'm learning it as I go along, without no breaks in between."

Nepgear joins in on the conversation as well, "I'm glad, Andy. I'm also impressed that none of this stuff freaks you out or scare you considering that you aren't from here."

Andrew laughs a bit, "That isn't exactly true. Right now, I'm scared out of my mind but I do not scream, just become tense. Instead of the usual scream and run, I get nervous and become quiet. Which would be how I reacted to Neptune and you for a short while."

Nepgear asks, "What made you loosen up?

Andrew looks up at Neptune, "She's the main culprit for that one. She is just so cheery and outgoing which is I'm the opposite of but forces me to talk more, which is what you see now."

"Well, you did look like you needed it the most out of everyone I met. I wasn't planning for me to hang around you that much but you interest me so much I just had to stay." Neptune explains.

Andrew nods understandably, "Yep. If only people from my dimension was like you, I would had a lot more friends."

"How many friends did you have?" Nepgear asks Andrew.

"Zero." Andrew bluntly tells Nepgear. "Not because I couldn't make friends but I just prefer to stay away from them. No childhood friends, either. Just me and my parents, doing whatever we please."

They arrive at the Planeptune Bascilicom before more could be spilt out of Andrew, he lands on the balcony and rubs his sore chest, "Well, I guess I'll head off to bed now. I need to rest my aching ribs for a bit."

Neptune shakes her head and then transforms to normal near Andrew, "No way! I wanna hear more about your childhood!"

Nepgear transforms back and nods with Neptune, "Me too!"

They begin to crowd up against poor Andrew, "What? But that was just so I can clear my mind from the danger I was in."

Neptune replies with a mischievous face, "Then let me transform again so I can let you hang off of me to your peril and make you spill it!"

Nepgear nods to her sister's idea, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Neptune!"

Andrew makes a sweat drop fall to the side of his head, "What kind of idea is that?"

"Well, telling us your childhood will take your mind off of it anyway, so what's the problem with it?" Neptune says still thinking her idea is a good one.

Andrew answers right away, "Everything. Sometimes, I would like things to be normal for once."

"Then you should tell me your childhood." Neptune insists.

Andrew sighs, "Wow, you really want to know that badly? Ok, I guess I can tell you but it's not going to be that interesting."

"Ooh, storytime! Do tell us, Andy!" Neptune says in a gossipy tone.

The two sit on the couch and wait for Andrew to tell them more, "Ok... where was I? Oh yeah... I choose to just stay to myself most of the time and which is why I'm a quiet person now."

"So you were just like Noire with no friends!" Neptune makes a comparison.

Andrew nods, "Yeah... but, at the same time, no one made the effort to just get to know me so that's that. Hmm... my parents usually are busy most of the time working so I just do whatever I do up in my room, usually playing the most recent game that I like."

"Just like Vert." Neptune makes another comparison.

Andrew nods again, "Yeah, and the quiet thing could be like Blanc if you want to compare me to the other goddesses. I really don't know how I managed to hit it off so well with you, I guess the laid back part of me is it."

"So, is there any more stories you like to share with us?" Nepgear asks.

Andrew thinks for a moment for a topic to say, "Hmm... maybe my grandfather. Well... I knew him when I was very small, he gave me that watch and I never heard from him again. He just went missing and I don't know why."

"That's so sad, Andy. Should I give the watch back to you?" Nepgear says offering the watch back.

Andrew shakes his head, "You keep it. You both are my friends and I believe that our time together is more precious than that watch is."

Nepgear nods, "Ok."

Something makes the ground shake, as if it's something to make the plot advance in this story, "Is that another Com Troller?" Andrew asks.

Neptune gets up and moves out, "Let's find out!"

Andrew is about to go along ahead when Nepgear stops him with a demanding look on her face, "Stay here. You aren't well enough to fight."

Andrew sighs, "What? No, I can fight. Just let me-"

Nepgear pushes him back, "Sorry, but please wait here. We'll be back."

The two leaves the Bascilicom fighting whatever is outside.

Xelor beeps, "They are right. You need to rest and one sitting out isn't too bad and it's quite recommended right now."

Andrew nods, "Ok..." He sits on the couch and waits for the fight to be over. Nothing happens when he waits for about 10 minutes, he says something to Xelor, "Are you going to say that it's my fault that I let Blanc damage me this severely?"

"No, you did the right thing even though it was your own fault that you got her mad but it's for the better, I suppose." Xelor replies.

Andrew sighs from boredom and waits a bit longer, nothing happens but slight ground movements from outside. "Can I just check out what's going outside?" He does so anyway but can't see anything. "Well... I'm going to take a quick look outside. I bet it won't be a problem."

Xelor says to Andrew, "I should mention that you could in fact have healed up with an item."

"Oh really? Then why haven't any of them said that before?" Andrew asks from the sheer easiness of that solution.

"Possibly wanting to feel important to you or something else." Xelor says giving his assumption to Andrew.

Andrew shrugs, "Maybe." He feels his chest a bit and nods, "It's feeling better actually, maybe the bandages do work after all."

Andrew just went like, whatever, and just went outside to check the progress of that fight and what the hell is actually going on out there. Turns out, after a bit more walking, it's Arfoire again, of course. Andrew sees Neptune and Nepgear all goddessed up with IF and Compa helping them out.

"It's a bit hard to make out what they're saying." Andrew says to himself and Xelor obviously.

Andrew decides to step in a little closer to see what's going on here. "Hmm... they seem to be using monsters to fight for them. Hey, that was my idea, they can't be taking it."

Xelor mentions, "They are villains, after all. Also, as I check your condition right now, you are actually good to go for a transformation."

Andrew gets a bit happy, "Are you serious? Then let's transform up and take them down a peg."

"It's only if you don't make any risky moves when fighting them. And I bet those girls would be rather protective of you if you go out there."

Andrew nods slowly, "I see. Well, let's see how it plays out and I'll go out if they need me."

"Wise decision, Andrew." Xelor says to Andrew's cautious move.

As what Andrew is seeing, the girls are taking down these monsters very successfully and easily, a little too easy, it seems. Neptune seems to get a little cocky from this, "It seems that Arfoire isn't what she used to be."

Nepgear agrees, "Yeah, we hardly taken any damage from her."

IF notices how easy it was, "What is your plan, Arfoire? Why is it not an issue to take you down?"

Arfoire plays dumb with them and gives them a shrug, "Why, I don't know what you are talking about. You are beating me as you can plainly see. Just transform to normal and finish me off with my dignity taken away."

Neptune thinks about it for a moment and seeing if she's being serious about this or not. "Very well... but if this is a trap then we well go after you again." She lands on the ground and transforms back with Nepgear following her lead. "Bring it on, Arfy!"

Arfoire gives her a smile, "Very well." She brings out an ancient dragon out of nowhere and laced the battle area with antishare energy. "Oh dear... did I just took away your goddess abilities? I think I have." Being more cocky as Neptune was.

Neptune doesn't seem to mind, "No big deal! We can defeat this dragon!"

IF gets ready for this as well, "The bigger they are, the harder it falls. That's what the old saying goes." Brandishing her claws.

Neptune goes in and strikes it with her katana, "Victory slash!" She exclaims as she cuts it with a V shaped slash as what the special move did.

Neptune took a bit of the dragon's HP and it seemed to be angered a bit, obviously signifying something bad. The others doesn't seem to know as they are into their fight. Andrew did see that, though. "Nice move that she did but there is something off with that dragon."

Xelor seems to know as well, "Yes, I see it, too. Let's hope it's not what I think it is or these girls are deep trouble."

Nepgear just slashes it with a normal attack, perhaps saving her specials for later. Neptune was always the type to be showing off. "You should really conserve your SP, Neptune."

Neptune shakes her head, "Naww... we will defeat it before it's gone!" Being very confident that they are going to win.

Andrew asks, "SP? What the hell is that?"

"SP is Special Points. Their magic for their special attacks." Xelor explains.

Andrew gets it now, "This place is really like an RPG game. Do I have any SP?"

Xelor beeps, "You do, you have been using it when you are in GPU form. You don't in your regular form as you do not fight at all in it as you rely too much in your GPU form."

Andrew laughs it off, "I do, don't I?"

Compa attacks it with her syringe which is definitely filled with some kind of poison. Andrew shutters at the thought of her accidentally mistaking it for the pain reliever medicine.

IF dashes towards the monster with a barrage of slashes with her metal claw weapons.

The dragon then attacks with a slash attack at Neptune.

Andrew notices something, "Is this battle turn based?"

"It seems to be the case." Xelor replies agrees that it is such.

Andrew groans, "This is going to take forever..."

The girls thought that they heard something and looks over to where Andrew is but he quickly hides before they saw him, they shrug this off and continue fighting.

"That was close." Andrew exhales from relief. "If they saw me then they are going to give me an earful."

"Do you really have to state the obvious all the time?" Xelor says slightly annoyed.

Andrew just looks down at the ground and then continue spying on the girls.

Neptune grips her katana tightly, "Here I go! My final attack on this dragon... 32-bit megablade!" Something amazing happens, some kind of slash that makes a wierd flashy pattern hit the dragon. She jumps back, "Whoo hoo! I did it!"

And then... the dragon flashes red and red energy pulsates out of it and it roars loudly being still red. The girls gasps as Arfoire laughs, "Yes! This ancient dragon is now viral! Now, you have no chance to stop me." Spouting the obvious villainous threats.

IF says worried about the situation, "She must have knew this from the beginning and was only toying with us."

Compa tries to reassure everyone, "We can still do this, right?"

Nepgear tries not to lose hope, "No... we can still do this." Trying also to shake off the negative thoughts in her head.

Arfoire points and the dragon strikes at the girl with ridiculous force and tons of damage taken from them.

Neptune tries to get up, "This looks pretty grim... I can't even transform. I hate to say this but... we need Andy out here."

Andrew gets the memo and runs out here saying, "You guys need assistance?" Glue is obviously there with him and barks happily.

Neptune scolds Andrew with as much strength as she has, "Shame on you getting up while you're hurt... now that you are here though, we could use a hand."

Arfoire recognizes him, "No... you should have died from that throw! How are you here?!"

Andrew hold out his arm, "Well... I'll show you now." He dials his combination and transforms into his GPU form, "Heh heh... remember me?!"

Arfoire angers up, "It's you! The kid who beat me earlier! You two... are the one and the same!"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, yeah... I know. Just stop with these lines and sic your dragon on me. That is... if it can catch me."

Arfoire does just that and the dragon breaths fire on Andrew which he easily dodges, "Ha! You're too slow, old dragon! You need to retire! I'll do it for you." He kicks it in the face but that doesn't phase it. "Huh, a bit on the strong side, aren't you?"

Arfoire explains it, "It's viral! Only goddesses can harm it and are immune to it. You aren't a goddess, are you?"

Andrew replies, "Not the last time I checked. Hmm... I guess I should get a CPU to help me."

Arfoire groans, "Since you watched us then you should have known that I laced the area with antishare energy."

Andrew nods, "I know... maybe I can get rid of the effect."

"Like hell you are! Attack!" Arfoire shouts as the ancient dragon goes for another attack on Andrew.

Andrew dodges it as before, "I can dodge but, I can't attack. Hmm..." He looks over at Neptune who is trying to recover from that attack as so the others. He brings out his laser short sword and runs over to Neptune to discuss something with her, "Ok, listen... I got a way for us to defeat this dragon." The dragon charges at Andrew and he just slashes it with a horizontal slice and knocked it back a bit, "Do you want to hear it?"

Neptune nods, "I'm all ears, Andy! Who do ya got in mind?" Being very interested at his plan.

Andrew smiles, "Follow my lead! Nepgear... we might need your weapon for this as do you Neptune."

Neptune jokingly says, "Oh, so you just need my weapon? I can still fight, too, you know!"

Andrew explains, "You'll find out when I use these weapons. Oops..." He notices the dragon charging at him and slashes him the same way as before. "Good thing that it's programmed with primal rage so it's not going to get smart."

Andrew gets ready for the dragon to charge again, "Ok... line up with me and we'll slash at it together. That's when I'll do a special." The dragon charges as on cue and Andrew shouts, "Now!"

Neptune and Nepgear lines up shoulder to shoulder with Andrew and does a horizontal slice with him and knocks the dragon way back, "Now what?" Nepgear asks.

Andrew pulls back his arm that has his sword and says, "Throw your swords at the dragon, like this!" He throws the sword next to the fallen dragon, "Make sure that it's in a form of a triangle."

The Neps nod together and throw the sword next to the dragon and the sword formation is in a triangle pattern. "What's going to happen now?" Nepgear asks again.

Andrew smiles, "Glad that you asked. I'll hurry this up." The dragon is about to get up and Andrew holds out his hands and shouts, "Triforce Closure!" His sword shoots out blue electric current at the other swords and the three swords make an electric barrier for the ancient dragon. "It worked!" Andrew smiles.

The dragon gets up and tries charging at them only for it to be shocked by the barrier. Neptune cheers, "You caught it! Is it going to be tamed like Glue was?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Despite how awesome that would be, it's viral so it's not going to listen to me. Next, while it's captured like that... are you ready to link up, Neptune?"

Nepgear and Neptune gasps, "Are we ready for this?" Neptune asks.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, we are! Let's do this before the dragon breaks free."

As a usual villain does, Arfoire just waits there and see what they are doing instead of trying to stop it. Well... IF, Compa and Nepgear are guarding them anyway, so she really doesn't have much of a choice.

Andrew tells Nepgear while facing her, "You might want to step back with IF and Compa just to be safe."

Nepgear nods and follows his instructions. Neptune asks, "Have you tested this out, Andy? Don't I have to be in HDD form to do this?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Nope and let's find out!" He dash slides towards a side of the battle area while Neptune is at the opposite side, "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Trying to reassure her that it will definitely turn out alright.

Neptune nods and smiles cheerfully, "Alright, Andy!" Presenting a peace sign for Andrew.

Andrew returns it with a peace sign of his own, "Let's go!" Andrew eyes towards Neptune while posing his arms in a way that seems to be if he's casting something. He makes sure that Neptune copies his moves in which she does to the best of her abilities. "Just like copying my combos, ok?" He tells Neptune to make it better for her.

Neptune nods and says enthusiastically, "I got it! I'm ready when you are!" Still smiling.

Andrew nods and waves his arms still as if he's casting a spell, Neptune copies his lead. Andrew does more waves with his arms and slides closer to Neptune which she does as well towards him. Andrew then cups his hands over each other as if he was summoning a ball of stuff, Neptune copies that. Andrew waves his arms and slides closer to Neptune in which she does as well being in complete sync.

The continue doing this a couple of times before getting almost close to each other in which Andrew shouts, "Link up initiate!" .

Neptune shouts, "Link up initiate!" At the same time as Andrew, almost jarring by how much they are synchronized.

Andrew and Neptune then bends over to one side stretching their hands out and grabbing each other's hands and having them interlocked with one another. A light blue glow surrounds them which at this point Arfoire isn't going to stop this now.

In this blue glow, only their silhouettes can be seen, and they aren't wearing any clothing as they transform which is completely necessary. They are on opposite sides of this light blue space that they are in. They swim or rather... float to each other to complete the link up process, Andrew is in GPU mode obviously but has no armor on.

Neptune is still human, as they grab each other's hands, Neptune changes into her goddess form as her hair grows and gets braids and such, her breasts get bigger and then, both of their armor flies towards them but a bit altered. Andrew's circuits on his armor gets a mixture of purple with the blue and the torso part of it that used to be grey gets filled out with a purple color signifying that the link up was a complete success.

Andrew's eyes open and the circuits in the irises becomes purple as well and they flash back to reality. The two look at each other seeing what changed, obviously Neptune being in HDD form. "Link up complete. Presenting Purple Heart level two." Andrew states as he introduces Neptune's new power.

Neptune nods, "Thank you, Andy. I am also immune to anti share energy as I am empowered by GPU energy." The only thing different with Neptune is the helmet she now wears.

Andrew says, "We now work as one and I am all Purple Heart's for her to command." Andrew brings his sword back to his hand, "What is your command?" He asks Neptune.

Neptune brings her sword back, "Let us defeat this dragon swiftly and then go for Arfoire."

Andrew nods, "I like the sound of that."

The both of them hold the sword close to their bodies and unleashes an attack in unison at the dragon, they charge at it and exclaims together, "Cross Combination!" They slash at the dragon with a cross shaped slice.

The dragon dies right away from the power of the two, Nepgear and the others gaze at them in awe as they fight so confidentially and in sync, which is obviously what the link up does to them.

Arfoire laughs, "You think I really am afraid of this new power? Did you forget that I have powers as well?" She transforms into a dragon as well, "Let's see what you do with my power."

Neptune chuckles, "She doesn't know when to quit. Shall we show you just what our power can do?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, we should. This will be fun to try." He grips his laser short sword tightly.

Nepgear realises something, "Hey... I don't feel any anti share energy here." She transforms into her HDD form. "Yes! I can help again!"

Andrew explains, "That might be because we disabled it when we linked up."

Neptune motions Nepgear towards her, "Get over here, Nepgear. Let's take her on together."

Nepgear does so and that makes Compa and IF runs over to help as well, "We will help, too." Compa exclaims happily.

Andrew smiles, "We welcome it!"

Neptune asks, "Should we fight her with one chain attack?"

Andrew laughs, "That will be really cool! Let's do it!"

Arfoire charges, "Like hell you guys are!"

Compa shouts, "Paralyzing shot!" She stabs Arfoire with a solidifying liquid from her needle.

IF charges at Arfoire with a fury of slashes to break her guard, "She's all yours, you three!"

Andrew, Neptune and Nepgear charges at Arfoire with a huge combo attack, "Victory Slash!" They slash at her with a V shaped slice from their weapons and they defeat Arfoire at last as she returns to normal form weak.

Arfoire shouts at the top of her lungs hating defeat, "Don't just stand there, you two! Get them!"

Underling stammers, "Um... we would but um... we have things to do."

Pirachu nods, "Yeah, I need to um... right! I need to write secret love letters to Compa."

Andrew asks, "It's not a secret now, is it?"

Pirachu blushes from embarrassment, "Chu!"

The two runs off from fear of getting their asses kicked. Arfoire growls, "Next time we meet... I will destroy all of you." She leaves.

Andrew sighs, "Well... that's that."

Neptune transforms back to normal, "That was fun! I enjoyed linking up!"

Nepgear asks, "Can I go next?"

Andrew laughs, "Maybe...we gotta be closer though."

Nepgear nods, "Ok, let's bond some more."

Andrew transforms back, "Alright." He waits for something to happen and then he exhales from relief, "OK, I didn't hurt myself. I'm safe."

Compa smiles, "That's great! Also, please don't get Blanc mad again. That was scary the first time and I thought you wouldn't make it."

Andrew nods, "Ok... ok. Let's not mention that again. I don't wanna leave her with guilt, it was nothing."

IF says, "Well, it looks like you will be famous, Andy."

Andrew tilts his head in confusion, "What?" He looks around him and sees people watching the fight and saw what he did. "Well... how about that."

"Wow, you're getting recognition! You might even get noticed by the news one day!" Neptune says being proud of Andrew.

Andrew laughs, "Yeah... wow." He sounds a bit nervous from that.

"Well, we will be off now. See you guys tomorrow." IF salutes and goes off with Compa.

Andrew, Nepgear and Neptune goes inside to see Histoire saying to the three, "Something happened to your shares, Neptune!"

Neptune asks, "What?!"

Histoire shows them a chart, "It has increased a bit. People saw that fight with Arfoire and now more has your faith in the world."

Andrew asks, "So... is it because of me?"

Histoire nods, "It seems to be the case. It looks like the whole fight was caught on video, that's how I got to see it."

Andrew nods, "Well... I'll be damned. IF totally called it."

Neptune says, "So, that means that because of Andy, I get more shares than I ever did alone or with Nepgear."

Histoire nods, "That's what I just said."

Andrew asks, "Is this going to be broadcasted all over Gamindustri?"

Histoire nods, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Andrew faces Neptune and says, "Do you think there's a chance that the other CPUs will see this fight and then will try to fight over me to see who will use my power to get more shares with them?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Naw! We're friends so they wouldn't do a thing like that! You're overreacting!"

Histoire warns them, "I won't be too sure about that, Neptune. Goddesses won't stop at nothing to raise their shares for their nation and they might definitely do a thing like that."

Andrew gulps, "I am going to hide just in case."

Neptune agrees, "Yeah! I'm right behind ya, Andy! Let's go play some games and see if they won't find us!"

Andrew nods and says, "OK, but I'm going to get Nepgear a controller because she wanted for us to bond."

Nepgear smiles, "Thank you, Andy."

As soon as Andrew was about to head outside via a window, he hears whooshing outside followed by streaks of light... black, white and green streaks to be exact, "Well... shit." Andrew bluntly says.

Xelor says, "There's always the virtual market, Andrew."

Andrew nods, "Good point." He taps on his watch and a controller comes out of nowhere, "There, now we can keep playing, just the three of us."

Neptune smiles, "Great and I'll barricade us just in case!"

* * *

 **With that, they will hide from the other goddesses because they are sure to use Andrew for some link up action. Will they find them? Find out next time! Also, sorry that this was a little late, I felt unmotivated to write this chapter and that's what happened.**

 **Also, please for the love of my account, check out my other stories as well! I recommend my Riolu Uprising, Crandos and Mawile series, Rayman and the Half Genie Hero, Spyro's Kingdom stories and basically my other good ones. I need to find reasons to continue those, but I swear that this story won't be delayed because of those, you can guarantee that!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Yep, because they wanted to see it happen. LOL, they are just evil sometimes but it's ok, Andrew got some extra rank increase because of that. And hope this chapter makes up for the previous chapter's length.**

 **Jeitron: Yep, exactly! And the fact that his watches softened the blow up a bit. How that's possible, I don't know.**

 **Ballisticx6: I don't know what's that supposed to mean but thanks anyways. Also for that current avatar you have... I read that light novel and it's pretty cool. Wish that I can find the next volume in my local store that sells manga. And since you like Nepgear I will try to have Andrew and her bond a bit because I like her, too.**

 **FateBurn: Thank you! :D**

 **That's all folks and happy reading!**


	12. Racing For Andrew Part 1

**Last time... something happened at Planeptune and even though Nepgear and Neptune tells Andrew to stay out of it but, that didn't stop him and he spied on them anyway. It actually turned into a threat as Arfoire returns to attack the goddesses and Andrew springs into action and helps them. But he had to rely on link up for the first time and that caught the general audiance's eyes and also the other goddess' as well. They are hiding from them now so let's see how that goes.**

* * *

Neptune tries the best that she could to barricade themselves in her room by placing some of her various furniture against every entrance.

Histoire, Nepgear and Andrew just stand there staring at her while sweatdropping at her that she is doing this to begin with. "Um... I don't think that's going to help, Neptune." Histoire says to Neptune.

Neptune looks at what she is doing and smiles to them scratching her head, "You're probably right. They'll find us no matter what we do."

Andrew sighs, "Well... I'm just going to see what they want and hope it's nothing really major like we thought."

Neptune stops Andrew, "No! Let's not risk it! You don't know them like I do, they will stop at nothing to get what they want."

Andrew thinks about it and says, "Oh yeah... console war and all that jazz. Hmm... ok. Well, what do you have in mind, goddess?" He says jokingly.

Neptune replies cheerfully, "I'm just going to hide you in my closet until they leave!" She begins to push Andrew into her closet and says, "I'll let you know when they leave, ok? So just hide by my clothes until then."

She closes the door without Andrew saying anything about it, "Well, I didn't have a say in that one, Xelor."

"Yes, but you must do what she says as much as I don't like that. Hopefully, one of the other CPUs will find you so they can take custody of you." Xelor replies.

"As much as I like girls fighting over me I cannot do that to Neptune, I already promised her some game time so yeah." Andrew looks over at some of Neptune's spare clothing and says, "And it's not so bad staying here for a bit I mean..." Andrew tries to touch a piece of her clothing in the closet, "No... must... resist." He pulls back away.

Back at the outside, Neptune puts all the furniture back and opens the doors for the goddesses and greets them happily, "What's up, girls?! How goes it?!"

Noire can see through her act and says, "Don't play dumb! We know you're hiding Andrew somewhere and we aren't leaving until he tells us more about his special power."

Neptune tries lying, "Um... no, he's not here! He left already, yeah... with that special teleport he has."

Andrew scratches his head, "Was I supposed to do that?"

"No, because that will attract more attention and that would be called ditching." Xelor clears it out for Andrew.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, good point."

Blanc looks around and says pointing to the closet, "He's in the closet, isn't he?"

Neptune shakes her head, "No, no! Um... how about we play a game. How about it, Vert?"

Vert obviously says, "Of course I would, but I am also very intrigued by Andrew's power so I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Finally... my chance." Glue comes out of hiding and barks to try to get their attention. "Notice me... notice me!" Glue says in his native barking tongue.

Noire gets a wicked idea from the look of her smile, "OK... come on out and we don't have to do level grinding on your pet."

Glue sweatdrops, "Yipe!" Glue backs away in fear of Noire's idea.

Blanc says calmly, "I'm just going to open the closet. " She opens it which gets Neptune in a panic.

Andrew goes over to the side and hides in between a bunch of Neptune's hoodie dresses. "I'm so caught." Andrew thinks to himself while sweatdropping.

Blanc looks around in the closet and sighs, "He's not in there." She pokes her head out and closes the door.

Neptune sighs from relief, "Phew!"

Nepgear comes in from whatever she was doing previously, "Neptune, I boarded the- Oh hello..."

Vert looks over at Nepgear with that seductive look of hers, "Dear, sweet Nepgear... would you mind tell us where that Andy has gone to?"

Nepgear stammers, "Um... I would but I can't in regards to my sister's orders."

Vert brings herself closer to Nepgear, "But, I'm your big sister. Please...?" She bounces her breasts close to Nepgear's face.

"Goodness..." Nepgear says while blushing.

Noire says to Neptune, "How about it? You tell us or your sister gets it!"

Vert goes in to glomp on Nepgear giving her no room to breathe.

Andrew can see this from the cracks of the closet blinds, "No... I must not look." Andrew feels something coming from his nostrils, "What's this?" He then feels something dripping from his nose and he checks to see what it was, "Blood?"

Xelor can tell what it is, "It seems that you are aroused."

Andrew shakes his head, "How is that? I didn't do that when she pressed those things at my face."

"I don't know but you better keep it controlled or else you will lose your hiding spot." Xelor tells Andrew.

Neptune asks Nepgear, "Fight it, Nep Jr.! Do your sister proud!"

Nepgear nods, "Ok..."

Noire asks Neptune again, "Where is Andrew? I know he's somewhere here. You should save the trouble instead of making things complicated."

Neptune smiles, "But that's what makes it fun! And I found him first so he's mine!"

Noire chuckles, "Oh, so it's that, huh? Well, I'm going to make you spill it, Neptune!" She jumps Neptune and tickles her to death, "Reveal your secrets!"

Neptune busts laughing from the tickling, "No... stop! Hahahaha! I can't breathe!"

"You know what you have to do to make it stop. Blanc, continue to search for Andrew." Noire says as she continues to tickle Neptune.

Blanc keeps on searching which makes Andrew anxious, "What should I do?"

"Stay hidden. She already checked the closet so she's not going to look there again." Xelor beeps outloud.

Blanc hears this, "Huh?" She checks the closet.

Neptune keeps laughing, "No... not there! Hahahaha! I'm going to wet myself!"

Andrew gulps, "I'm so boned. Not really, but I'm going to have so much work to do."

Blanc says, "I know you're in there. I heard your watch, just come on out and you don't have to get hammered again."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Is she serious? She knew how much pain I was in."

Blanc brings out her hammer, "I'm only going to incapacitate you." She hits the closet door with her hammer which makes an indent in it.

Andrew gulps on how close that was, "Sorry, but you must be sacrificed." He takes off Xelor and throws him out from the indented door.

Blanc notices this and goes over to see what that was, "Yep, it's his watch. He's obviously in there, so what did that accomplish?"

Xelor shouts angrily, "Why did you do that, coward?!"

Noire looks over and says, "Oh good, you found his watch." She stops tickling Neptune and goes over to Xelor.

"I'm out of here!" Xelor moves himself like an inchworm away from the girls but Noire steps on his strap. "Yep. Was worth a try at least."

Noire picks him up and Blanc says, "So this is the device that makes it all happen. I wonder what will happen if I were to break it open."

Xelor tries playing nice towards the CPUs, "Listen... we all had our fun so I suggest we end this little game and settle down like respectful-"

Noire gets an idea, "We can use you and mass produce a series of watches for our soldiers. But first, we must buy the creator's license to make these."

Xelor beeps, "That's a rather horrid idea. No one but Andrew knows how to operate an advanced watch like myself. There are a series of tests to go through and whatnot and... Andrew is in southern corner of the right side of the closet."

Blanc nods, walks calmly to the closet and opens it, removing all of Neptune's extra set of hoodies and sees Andrew hiding in them. "Hello, Andrew."

Andrew waves, "Hey, Blanc. Fancy meeting you here of all places."

Noire commands, "Andrew... front and center now!"

Andrew nods, "Right away..." He walks towards Noire and asks, "Err... so you saw the news, huh?"

Noire nods, "Yes, and you are in trouble for not telling us that you can link up with CPUs."

Andrew shrugs, "I didn't because it requires a goddess' relationship with me to be very high."

Vert asks, "Then, it won't be much of a trouble for us to link up, Andy."

Andrew shrugs again, "I don't know, it takes a lot of XP to even level up. I'm still at level 2 with Neptune."

Vert nods understandably, "I see... does cuddling count as bonding because that's the best way of doing so, yes?"

Neptune objects, "Hey! He's my GPU! We had the most time together and we were about to play video games."

Xelor says making it clear, "It's fair game for every CPU to claim ownage of the GPU. Whoever can take him is granted his power to use."

Noire chuckles, "Good watch." She throws the watch back to Andrew and which he catches and puts back on his wrist, "I'll be next to use his power since my nation is the most targeted."

Vert goes in and says her rebuttal, "Who's to say that it would be you that's next to use his precious gift? My nation could be next in jepardy and he won't be there to protect it. I could use his powers to defend it." She pulls Andrew towards her and puts him in an tight embrace.

Andrew says strained, "Can't breathe... I need air."

This started to piss off Blanc and she says trying to keep her cool as best she can, "I don't think Andrew appreciates you shoving your gargantuan melons so close to his face..."

Vert keeps that calm smile of hers, "I don't hear him objecting. In fact... I can tell that this is actually raising our relationship a whole lot faster."

Neptune says her complaint, "Hey, no fair! Your boobs is like a huge cheating device!"

Blanc nods in agreement, "We shouldn't be able to raise the lily rank like that. Right?" She gives a look at Xelor while averting her eyes away from Vert.

Xelor says truthfully, "It doesn't matter how you raise it, dirty tricks like this is somehow acceptable. I don't agree with this but that's how it is according to the GPU."

Blanc sighs, "Very well." She transforms back into her HDD form, "Let's make this an act of battle! Whoever can capture Andrew to their nation gets complete control over him!" She then grabs Andrew and tears him away from Vert and that made him fly across the room, "Sorry, Andrew." She apologizes.

Andrew gets up dazes, "It's ok... ugh... just warn me next time when you are going to do that."

Blanc nods, "Alright, then."

The other goddesses step in wavered by the sudden challenge, with Vert being the most confident with it, "A little game, eh? Then it's something I can't lose!"

Noire shouts out believing in herself, "No way! It will be me who will be victorous in this little gamble."

Neptune says to the group, "Have you forgotten which nation we are already in?"

With everybody knowing that they are residenting at Planeptune, Blanc says, "It'll start once we are at least 100 miles away from every nation."

Andrew says something, "Do I at least have a say in this? I'm the one that you are using for this sudden bet."

Each of the four says in unison, "Nope!"

Andrew replies defeated, "Ok..."

Noire says to the GPU, "Ok, Andrew... teleport yourself away 100 miles and one of us will go and get you and take you to our nation."

Andrew sighs, "Fine..." He dials the code to teleport in and Glue hops on his shoulders not wanting to get left behind. He teleports away somewhere.

Noire says, "Well, he's obedient, I'll give him that. I suppose this will be worth the trouble after all."

Neptune asks Nepgear, "You'll be helping me, right sis?"

Nepgear catches surprise to her sisters question as she was focusing on something else but nods anyway, "Sure!" She gives her a smile to show her enthusiasm.

Vert sighs disappointingly, "I understand that it's for your nation, but it would mean the world to me if you helped big sister Vert out."

Nepgear replies with a sweatdrop, "Sorry."

Andrew gets teleported in the middle of nowhere, farther away from civilization than he's ever been and he cannot see his house from where he's at, "Welp... time for the hunt to begin."

Xelor beeps, "I suppose this was the most sensical way of settling things that doesn't involve a whole lot of physical debating."

Andrew isn't too sure of that, "No, trust me... there will be alot of that from how serious these girls looked. I wonder why I'm so precious to them that they have to make a game out of it?"

Xelor obviously knows the answer to that, "Because of how good your power is to them, of course. Now you should watch out for any incoming goddesses and for the sake of the world, I'd advise you to not let Neptune capture you."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm not doing that, but what I'm going to is... well you'll see."

Xelor doesn't know what Andrew is planning, "I can't even read your mind about this plan."

Andrew nods, "I'm not thinking about it because it's my heart's idea."

"Alright, I'll go along with it but I hope you know what you're doing." Xelor tells Andrew.

Andrew smiles, "Yep, it's going to be fun and... here they come." He makes a hand like a visor to try to get a clear view of the sky. "How did they find me so fast?"

It was every goddess out on each points of Gamindustri locking onto Andrew's location, all are very fierce looking and very serious about this game. All for their own reasons, of course.

They circled around Andrew so he has no choice of trying to go to a side, Noire asks, "So, what's it going to be? Which side will you pick?"

"Because if you don't pick, we will play tug of war on you." Neptune continues on.

Blanc says with her pissed off tone, "And it may get mess if we play too rough."

Vert is the most level headed among the group, "Now... don't make him nervous, it will only lead to chaos."

Blanc laughs, "I was planning on it." She gives a sadistic grin.

Andrew sighs, "I can't pick..."

The goddess gets ready to dive at Andrew, with all their might, they dogpiled on top of him like fierce football players, but when the dust cleared up, he was nowhere in sight. Glue was the one they held on.

Andrew was over a few meters away from the display, "Good boy and now... grenade bomb."

Glue barks and he explodes into the goo that he was made from and got the goddesses trapped in it.

Andrew tries turning away as it looked quite suggestive to where he's at, but something doesn't add up, "Wait... where's Neptune?"

Before could react, something picked him up from the sky and is carrying him away from the other goddesses, "Don't fret, Andy. I'm here and I'll take you to my nation so we can play all the games we could ever want." It might have been something Vert would say but it was in fact Neptune because... they both like video games.

Andrew asks Neptune, "You didn't charge into me, did you?"

Neptune nods, "I didn't. I went for an aeriel approach and waited until the others were taken care of. I somehow knew you had something planned for us, that's one of the peaks of being level 2 with you and have been linked up."

Andrew nods, "I got an idea, how about we go to my house? I was thinking of having it a place of capture as well so if we go there then I could have control over myself. What do you say?"

Neptune thinks about it and shakes her head, "I'm afraid I cannot do that, this is an act of battle and since you declared yourself into this, then that means I must go up against you. No hard feelings, Andy." She flies herself towards her nation which is almost there.

Andrew sighs, "I was afraid of that..." He tries dialing on his watch but Neptune hugs on him tightly, "No use of dialing for your hero form. I got you on a lock that you won't break free."

Andrew blushes a bit, "I commend you on your effort to stopping me but I know your weakness. Xelor, now."

Xelor beeps and he summons the veggie of despair, the eggplant!

Before Neptune could find out what he's up, too the stench has already taken her, "What are you... gah! Eggplant!" She lets go of Andrew and he goes skydiving while she is covering her nose from the eggplant, gagging.

Andrew chuckles from his clever thinking there, "Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry." He dials for his GPU form but it doesn't seem to work, "What gives, Xelor?"

Xelor explains it, "When you spawn something from the store, there's a delay to when you can use your GPU form."

Andrew gasps, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Xelor bluntly says to Andrew. "I'm sorry."

Andrew chuckles, "Hey, Neptune. I'm in the middle of falling to my death so can you just help me out here?"

Neptune hears that but when she tries to get close to Andrew, the eggplant smell gets to her and she shakes her head, "Sorry, but that eggplant really stinks!" She covers her nose and flies off farther from Andrew.

Xelor commands, "Throw it away!"

Andrew nods, "Ok, it has served its purpose for long enough."

Just when he's about to throw it, a fast throwing object hits the eggplant he's holding and it explodes all over Andrew so now he's covered with eggplant smell. "Did that just really happen?"

Xelor sighs robotically, "Yep and now Neptune has fled away from you and now you're going to die."

Somewhere away from all of this, "Well, that shuriken has been lost forever. That was a mighty good throw." The penguin from chapter 4 says being proud of his throw.

Back to our hero, "I don't think I'm going to survive a 10,000 feet drop, and the ground is closing in as we speak."

"Just like I said, you are going to die." Xelor says.

Andrew frantically taps the watch screen, "Come on! Please work! I want to live!"

Neptune floats down to the ground and transforms to normal from the stench, "I'm sorry Andy, but that eggplant smell is like over nine thousand on the stench power level!"

Andrew notices the ground getting closer and closer, "What are the odds of me actually surviving this with my vital organs intact?"

Xelor answers, "None, I suggest hoping that you will transform or else you will cease to live."

Andrew gulps, "Yeah..." He continues to try dialing in to get his GPU form activated but it's being delayed.

Neptune walks back to the goddess group, "Hey, guys.." She looks incredibly sheepish for all the right reasons.

The goddesses are still stuck in that Glue goop, Noire asks, "Why did you stop trying to go for Andrew? Have you finally given up?"

Neptune laughs sheepishly, "Don't be silly! It's just that... Andy is falling to his doom and I can't get near him because he has eggplant cologne on him. Can you girls try to rescue him so he doesn't become a pancake?"

All of the goddesses gasp, each of them summons their respective weapon and slices the goop off of them and it forms back into Glue who is unharmed, wagging his tail happily.

Noire asks, "You should be disqualified for being so reckless towards Andrew."

Neptune replies, "What? I wasn't the one who sprayed that stuff on him, wait... are you actually worried about Andy?"

Noire blushes lightly, "Don't be ridiculous! It's that if anyone finds out that you let someone die like that then your nation will be screwed."

Neptune smiles, "Aww... you are worried about me..."

Noire blushes more noticeably, "No! I have more important things to do now! Like saving the GPU from sudden death!" She flies off.

Andrew sighs, "I'm still falling. And... here's the ground."

The goddess is almost there trying to cut it close to saving Andrew, the raw eggplant smell still recks but they can tolerate it more, "Hold on, Andy! We're coming!" Says Vert.

Andrew looks at from where they are at and how close he is from the ground, "No good, they can't catch up in time." Andrew inhales and dials one more time and... he transforms! "Yes! Victori-" He hits the ground but gets up, "Ow... ok, I'm still alive but that fall made me sore.

The CPUs sigh in relief, "We got worried for nothing?" Noire says.

Andrew smiles at them, "No! I'm very happy at the thought of you guys coming to save me so... thank you."

Noire huffs, "Hmph! You're welcome!"

Andrew says nicely, "Seriously, I'm really thankful that you care, Noire."

That almost got Noire in her soft spot, "R-really?"

Blanc asks, "So, since you didn't die does the game still goes on?"

Andrew laughs, "I suppose so, but let's wait for Neptune to catch up."

Neptune catches up to the group with Nepgear helping her out since she's still weaken from the eggplant smell. "Really cheap trick to have that eggplant explode on you."

Andrew shakes his head, "That wasn't my intention. It's just that something got flung at me and made it bust open."

Blanc looks around and points, "You mean like that shuriken over there?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Yeah. Does that always happen?"

Noire shakes her head, "No, someone was trying to either attack you or Neptune."

Neptune smiles at that, "Aww... you do care!"

Noire shouts at her, "Shut it! Anyway... this is a serious problem since this person could strike again. I say we find the attacker and lock him or her away!"

Blanc nods, "I agree. Especially if the attacker goes for our sisters."

Nepgear asks, "Why would someone do something like that?"

Blanc tells her, "It's for safety precautions. We must be ready for everything." She walks towards the shuriken and picks it up and looks for a name on it. "'This shuriken belongs to Ice the penguin, if found, please return to me, thanks.' Well, lets pay this Ice a visit!" She gets the sadistic look again.

Andrew asks, "Wait, what?"

Verts smiles, "We can't have this menace strike again and hurt you again, now, do we?"

Andrew tries laughing it off, "Now... I think it's just an accident and it's nothing to go over and attack an animal for. Even if this animal is carrying dangerous weaponry."

Noire says to Andrew, "You are talking like your human form! This is a reason to go and attack him! He's carrying these weaponry so that means he's a terrorist!"

Andrew shouts out, "What?! That's going a bit overboard to claim him as a terrorist! I think we can just continue our game and go after him afterwards if you all are really worried about it."

Noire tries to deny it, "I'm not worried! Goddesses' jobs are to keep dangerous people away from their citizens."

Andrew nods, "Alright! Whatever you say."

Vert wages in, "I think it is best for us to find this penguin and bring him to justice if he's going to make trouble again."

Noire nods, "And I expect you to help us."

Andrew sighs, "Let's vote on it. Hands up to catch the pen-"

Everybody raises their hands, including Neptune and Nepgear.

Neptune explains her desision, "He made that eggplant explode, he is asking for an act of battle!"

Nepgear does so as well, "I need to make sure that he won't cause anymore harm towards anyone."

Vert nods and claps her hands, "Now let's all split up and start looking for him."

As soon as she says that, something comes out of the bushes, the small penguin they are looking for, "It has to be her somewhere." He sees the shuriken in Blanc's hands, "Ah, you found it for me, thank-"

She throws it very fast next to him and almost hits him by a few centimeters.

Ice continues, "You..." He doesn't seem to be intimidated at all.

Andrew notices this, "He seems calm judging by how close that hit him."

Noire begins to ask him a few questions, "Did you mean to throw that shuriken at our GPU?"

Ice looks at Andrew and back at Noire, "Oh... great."

Noire gives him a stern look, "What do you mean by that?"

Ice inhales and grabs his shuriken, "I wasn't supposed to get involved with your kind but I didn't know that what I hit was one of you."

Noire continues with the questions, "What are you talking about? Do you have a mission? With what?"

Ice begins to walks away, "I've already said too much. I must return."

Noire and the other goddesses circle around him, "You aren't going anywhere, terrorist!" Noire says.

Andrew feels like he should just sits this one one, "OK..."

The penguin begins to laugh which Noire asks, "What's so funny?"

Ice explains, "I'm not a terrorist. I was just practicing my shuriken throwing, you girls got it all wrong. Listen... I need to go now so you can just go back to doing whatever you were doing previously."

Vert objects to that suggestion, "I'm afraid we cannot do that. You put our GPU into danger because if he didn't transform right then, he would have died and we would have held you responsible."

Neptune nods, "That's right! I would have guilt for the rest of my life if I have let Andy died like that." She transforms into her HDD form.

Ice clears his throat, "Listen... I know that this is an accident, I'll take the blame for this, but this is getting a bit overboard."

"How do we know if you make that mistake again to someone else if you toss those willy nilly?" Neptune asks the penguin.

Ice shrugs, "Just have this one incident slide and we can all just-" He throws down a smokebomb hoping to escape from this, but as this clears up, Blanc got him by his flipper, "I hoped that would have worked."

Blanc says to the penguin, "Escaping isn't the best idea because if you do, your flippers would have been ripped off."

Ice nods, "I wasn't planning on it."

Blanc nods back, "Good. Now please take this menace to one of the nations jail cells." She hands the penguin to Nepgear.

Nepgear accepts and nods, "I will. Sorry little guy, but it's better safe than sorry."

Ice replies with, "Whatever it takes to get me out of here faster."

They go off and Andrew takes a bit to process that, "So... anybody here fancy doing something else?"

Noire shakes her head, "Nope, but you aren't pulling that one! We all claim the usage of your power and we'll get it!"

Andrew laughs, "Still on that? OK! I'll race over to my house while you all try to get me to your nation and whoever manages to succeed wins. And if I win, then I just stick to how things are currently working for us."

The goddesses nods in unison and shouts, "Deal!"

Andrew smiles and rubs his hands together and prepares himself for the chase, "Great! We'll go on my mark and not a moment sooner, ok?" He picks up his trustworthy dogoo.

They all nod, which gives Andrew the okay for the countdown. "Alright! Here we go... ready... go!" Andrew runs off as fast as he could to his house.

Of course, the four goddesses are already on his tail with Nepgear returning and coming in from the front. They get ready with their weapons as they are planning to knock out Andrew so they can carry him out easier. Of course Andrew is ready to confront this. Noire shouts out, "I hope you're ready to serve Lastation because I'm not holding back!" She cocks her gun.

Vert shouts out, "That isn't going to happen because Andy is going to be with Leanbox!" She readies her spear.

Blanc scoffs and says with her vulgar language, "You bitches aren't going to get Andrew. He's all mine!" She readies her axe.

Neptune says the rest of them, "Need I to remind you that I'm the only one eligible to link up. It's going to take a while before you three to level up."

The three slams their weapons to the ground creating an earthquake heading towards Andrew.

Andrew chuckles, "Huh... they are planning to slow me down. Well... I can get away from this." He aims his arm cannon and shoots an enerblast and he uses the momentum to launch him far off from the earthquake. He sticks the landing and keeps on running.

Vert says commenting on that, "Wow, he's good."

Noire doesn't seem so, "Not as good as me." She aims her gun and shoots bullets at him. Even if they are energy bullets, they are bullets nonetheless.

Andrew looks to where Noire is shooting, "She's planning to shoot me? Well, I'll shoot right back!" He shoots his enerblasts but Noire's bullets just obliterates them. "Damn it! She's too powerful."

Neptune chuckles, "I got a good idea." She flies off somewhere.

Vert nods, "Hmm..." She goes off somewhere as well, getting an idea as well.

Andrew looks around, "What are they planning?" He almost forgot the bullets that are about to hit him and he sidesteps out of the way but sees that Noire is following his every move. "A lock-on, huh? Well then..." He makes Glue transform into a boomerang and throws it which makes a tornado surround him making it almost impossible to see him.

Noire tries to find him in that dust storm, "Where did you go?" She stops and scans her eyes around to find a visual contact with Andrew.

Andrew laughs from his escape plan, "Got her." He looks around for the other goddesses, "Where did they go? Did I finally lose them in this storm?" As soon as he realised something poked out in the dust storm, it was already too late. Vert's spear juts into the cloud mist and trips Andrew with it. "Whoa!" He tumbles over for a bit before coming to a complete stop.

Vert laughs, "You will have to do better than that to shroud yourself from me."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but it's enough to escape those bullets, though."

Out of Andrew's viewpoint, something dings from the sky and falls very fast towards the ground, where Andrew and Vert are to be more precise. Vert notices this and moves a bit out of the way to make she that she doesn't get hit.

Andrew asks, "Why did you move? What's going on?"

Vert doesn't want to tell him as it could potentially give her an advantage, "Oh, for no other reason than this spot seems more comfortable than where I was previously."

Well... it was Neptune that is crashing down, but she didn't finish crashing until she shouts, "Nep-ular Bomb!" And she lands on Andrew completely unaware that this even happened because well... Vert didn't want Andrew to know that this happened. This created a nice mushroom cloud with a chibi design of Nep Nep's head to go along with it.

The cloud clears up and Andrew groans from the pain of that impact, "Ow... who goes and just 'nukes' themselves into someone?" Halfway in a joking manner and at the same time a serious question.

Vert laughs, "Only Neptune."

Neptune laughs with Vert, "This isn't the first time I cancelled out of HDD and crash into someone."

Andrew groans and follows up with another question, "Does this have an impact on your head? You could have landed on it and might have lost your memory and that would be bad for me since I would have to start over."

"Andrew's right for once." That came from Noire. "You have to be more careful when you do things like that."

Neptune says, "I'm always careful and once again you show that you care about me."

Noire keeps her calm and says, "No, because it would be too easy to take your shares if you had amnesia. And Andrew is the one that brought it up."

Vert reminds her, "We don't do that anymore, we would have gotten her memories back if that was the case."

Blanc asks already caught up with them, "So, what do we do now that we captured Andrew?"

Each of them is now in their regular form as they spent so long in their HDD for that they exhausted precious energy.

Andrew chuckles at that question, "Come on... you didn't capture me. This is just a setback. I'll get back on my feet and run off again."

Andrew is already has his energy drained from that attack that Neptune did and tries getting up even if Neptune is on top of him, he couldn't find the strength to do so. "Eh... give me a second here!" He tries again, but the same results happen.

Neptune laughs, "You ran out of energy, didn't you?"

Andrew tries to deny it, "No, I just need a bit to recollect it, that's all. And why can you stand me now? Aren't you bothered that I got sprayed with eggplant juices?"

Neptune shakes her head, "I can't smell it anymore. Your form must be blocking it. That's a good thing because now this is going to be easier when you can't run away anymore."

Andrew chuckles, "Well, now all I have to do is return to normal, right?"

Neptune sweatdrops, "D-don't do that! Who knows what could happen now that I'm right close to you."

Noire also adds in, "And you would be vulnerable to us and we can just take you to our nation now."

Andrew sighs, "Well, I'm done for." He laughs, "Just go ahead and escort me to your nations now."

Neptune laughs with Andrew, "That's the spirit! Just keep tight and I'll get you to Planeptune. Can you help me a bit, Nepgear?"

Before Nepgear to respond, Vert weighs in, "Hold on, just because you are saddling him doesn't mean that you are victorious. We can take him just as easily as you can."

The others agree, "That's right, so hand him over quickly so I don't have to bash your head open." Blanc says calmly even if it was a threat.

It doesn't seem like she was kidding so Neptune is kind of worried for her life and Andrew's. "Let's not do things that we'll regret later. You could accidentally hit Andy and all this effort will be for naught."

Andrew tries another attempt to get up but this time with more effort, "Grrrnn... almost... hah!" He stands back on his feet with Neptune on his back. "I told you I can do it!"

Noire comments, "It seems like Neptune was weighing you down. I thought you would have slimmed down by now, Neptune."

She was obviously talking about Neptune's eating habits, which Neptune takes offense to, "Hey! You shouldn't talk about people's figures like that! I'm perfectly fine!"

The other goddess' don't think about Neptune's response other than Nepgear obviously. Andrew replies with, "What are you talking about, Noire?"

Noire can't believe that Andrew doesn't know, "You spend the most time with her and you didn't realize how much she eats? Even with the dinner you made for us, she ate the most out of everyone! You can tell by just how pudgy she is!"

Whether this is to get Andrew to sway over to her side or to just insult Neptune more because Noire is Noire, Andrew shrugs, "I don't mind. Even if I had noticed, I would think it makes her look cute."

Obviously he has said something that he would never say in his normal form that openly and he can't get embarrassed about what he just said to since that is the benifant about the GPU form. Noire asks him a bit angrily, "How can you just say that so casually? Why are you giving compliments to only Neptune?!"

Andrew tilts his head in confusion, "Haven't I gave you compliments before? Unless you are talking about compliments on appearances, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

Noire blushes, "I'm not! It's just a nice gesture to do once in a while..."

Andrew nods, "OK, so I'm going off to Planeptune now."

All the goddesses says in unison from his decision, "What?!"

Andrew replies with casualty, "Yeah, I mean if I spend so much time with Neptune than it's clear that I should work with her. Besides, I'm closer to my goal with her than the rest of you according to my rankings. If you have any objections then you know what to do."

Noire objects obviously, "Of course I do! Why are you going to block us off for Neptune?! We can get up your rank just as fast as you did with Neptune!"

Andrew asks, "So, what are you saying?"

Vert says objecting just as much, "We're saying..."

Blanc, "We would like to keep it the way it is."

Andrew asks again, "You sure?"

The three nods, "We're sure!"

Just to show that they mean it, they transform into their HDD forms and flies Andrew to his house. After they arrive and the CPUs return to their human forms, that gives Andrew the opportunity to celebrate. "I've won!"

Noire asks, "What?"

Andrew explains, "Yeah, we were still playing so that means I am the winner! Now, the reason that I assigned myself is because I didn't want to restrict myself to just one goddess, that wouldn't be as fun. I love hanging out with you all and being your friend."

Vert replies, "We love being your friend, too! Isn't that right, everyone!"

Neptune obviously agrees, "You bet!"

Blanc nods, "Yes."

Nepgear nods, "Of course..."

Noire was a bit hesitant with her suggestion but nods, "Sure, whatever..." Trying to play it cool.

Andrew smiles, "Cool! Now if you excuse me..." He opens the door to his house, "I need to take a big shower to get rid of that eggplant smell!" He closes the door in front of the CPUs.

Noire take offense, "The nerve of him slamming the door in front of us!"

Neptune replies, "Hey! It doesn't mean anything! I bet he just doesn't want us to suffer from that smell, it might have taken over his home."

Noire asks, "So, are we suppose to wait for him until he's done?"

Blanc says, "It appears that we do."

Not too soon after, Andrew screams for some reason. That alerts the goddesses, "What's wrong? Is he in trouble?" The worried Nepgear asks.

Neptune opens the door and shouts, "Let's check up on him! It could be dire!" She runs in without a second thought.

Noire shouts after Neptune, "Wait! He might be undressed, what do you think you are doing?!"

The others follow Neptune as she tries to open the bathroom only for it to be locked, Neptune asks, "Strange... usually it would be open for us to enter."

Andrew says knowing that they are there now, "Are you girls out there? I have a problem."

Noire asks almost losing patience, "What is it? It better be important?"

Andrew says, "I have no other clothes than the ones that I came to this dimension with."

Xelor says to Andrew, "You could have bought them online..."

Noire says, "Our database clothing store works nationally, meaning that you have to be in a nation in order to purchase them. Because our sense of fashion is so different and whatnot."

Andrew asks worried, "Are you saying that I am stuck with these eggplant juice ridden clothes? Um... it's starting to make me gag so I would much like to have new clothes, thank you."

Vert says, "We might have extra clothes in our inventory but I don't think that they'll fit you."

Neptune suggests something, "My clothes are pretty much like a hoodie so I can just give you my backup hoodie if ya like."

Andrew blushes and mutters, "Just what I needed..." Sarcastically of course. "Um... I guess that could work since they seem to fit you loose."

Xelor says, "They will work. Just slide us your extra clothing then, Neptune."

Neptune cheerily says, "Okey dokey!" She takes her extra hoodie dress from her inventory and slides it under Andrew's bathroom door.

Andrew receives it and gulps in dread in what may happen, "Oh boy..." Staring at the outfit that is presented towards him.

If there were drumrolls, they would be playing right now, but we have to settle for dead silence as this isn't a video game nor an anime, but a fanfiction novel thing. Andrew comes out of the bathroom wearing what is iconic to Neptune's outfit. He is blushing red and his mouth is formed with a crooked frown expressing just how embarrassing it is for him.

The outfit actually fits him low enough to cover his boxer shorts which worried him the most but he still has something to worry about, the discrimination from others when he is wearing this. "W-well..."

Luckily, Neptune was there to break the ice, "Wow! It's like I'm looking at a mirror! You just have to dye your hair and have it styled like mine and you could just pass off as my twin!"

No one else had anything to say about Andrew's appearance as they are busy staring at him which didn't make what Neptune said help him. Glue is always there chilling with them and jumps on Andrew's shoulder and nuzzles himself into the hoodie's collar and just relaxes there. Andrew asks, "Please tell me this is also something that guys wear here."

The girls look at each other and shakes their heads which makes Andrew sigh and pulls up the hood, "Well... I'm not anyone recognise me, then."

The goddesses know that he is discouraged about wearing that so Noire had so say something, "Oh, come on... it makes you look... um... cute."

That didn't help at all as that wasn't what Andrew was hoping for, "I knew it didn't suit me as much as it does Neptune. I look like a girl with this on."

Nepgear tries to help, "No! That's not it! You do have that boy-ish charm, really!"

Andrew sighs, "I don't know about this, Neptune. Thanks for trying, though, but I think I want to call it a day." Andrew walks to his room shielding himself from everyone.

Neptune tries to call him back, "No, Andy, wait!"

Click! His door locks which gives the goddesses less options to deal with. Vert asks the group, "Well, this is problematic. What do we attend to do to help him?"

Noire suggests, "I say we blame it on that penguin."

Nepgear replies, "It's not the penguin's fault. He needs better clothing, we should go out and get him some nice clothes."

Vert smiles, "That's a splendid idea, Nepgear! Only my little sister could come up with a selfless idea such as that!"

Neptune reminds her, "She's my little sister, Vert. But, that is a great idea! Getting him some more clothes will definitely cheer him up! What do ya say, everyone? Ready to start our quest to get Andy some fresh dungarees?"

Everybody agrees and they all rush out of there as fast as possible on their own to hunt clothing of their choosing that they think Andrew will love. Possibly to just win over Andrew, but who knows!

* * *

 **What might happen? I know, but guess anyway! Or find out next time is good as well! And I'm sorry that this took so long as I'm very lazy and uninspired so give me suggestions and I might accept them.**

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Yep, best way to end it! And as I said in my outro, think of something I can do for my story to extend it a bit further until something I have planned for the future. It could be Neptune x Andrew moments but I need a way to get to that so think of an event I could do. I really appreciate your support and it has kept me going, thank you!**

 **Jeitron: Yep! It's the big mechanic for the GPU which is why they are after him.**

 **That's all, so happy reading!**


	13. Racing For Andrew Part 2

**Welcome back! Last time, the goddesses raced to see if they can get Andrew to their nation, and now they are getting him clothes. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

Andrew lays around still in Neptune's spare hoodie on his bed. He's thinking about what he should do about his situation, "I'm at a loss, Xelor. Should I meet back with the goddesses and just learn to deal with this outfit?"

Xelor replies with, "Yes, it's what they would want and I don't want to see you moping like this so just get out there and spend time with them."

Andrew gets up, "Yeah, you're probably right. I really need to forget what other people think and just spend some time with my friends."

Xelor beeps, "What it takes for you to get productive."

Andrew walks downstairs and notices that they are all gone, "That's strange… where did they all go? Hmm…" He thinks about this for a moment and shrugs, "No clue. I can't believe that they left me behind."

Xelor sighs robotically, "I overheard them saying that they are planning to buy you some new clothes. It's a pretty logical explanation."

Andrew nods, "Yeah… that's what I think happened. I heard them talking but I couldn't make it out. I'm glad one of us did, at least."

Andrew walks out of the house and checks on the monitor on his watch, "Damn. Your battery is pretty low. What should I do now? I really don't want to walk all the way to Planeptune again. Boy… I remembered that trip was horrible."

Xelor tells Andrew, "Don't act so negative, Andrew. Ok, you might have overreacted when you walked over there, but you should be good now. You got some training in you."

Andrew nods, "You're right about that, but it will take a while before walking anyway. Any chance of a teleport?"

"Not enough power to do that even." Xelor says to Andrew.

Andrew taps his foot, "Does calling them help any or should I not even bother?"

Before Xelor could answer, a familiar character reappears. They only interacted once but he was noticeable to Andrew. "Hello, guys." A small tan tabby cat calls out. "Have you seen my friend, Ice anywhere?"

Andrew inhales through his teeth, "About that… he…"

Xelor tells him, "He has been sent to one of the nations' prisons. Good riddance, I must say."

Andrew scolds Xelor, "That's not very nice. He's this cat's friend and he's looking for him."

The cat facepalmed, "What did he do this time?"

Andrew gives him a puzzled expression, "This time? What do you mean by that?"

The cat puts his paws into his hoodie's pocket, "I mean that he gets himself into trouble with his smart talking. He might be intelligent but talking to others isn't his strong suit. What happened?"

Andrew scratches his head, "He might have almost killed me. Yeah…"

The cat asks, "How so?"

Andrew explains, "Well, he threw a shuriken at an eggplant I was holding and that prevented me from being rescued in time. Luckily I saved myself."

Mr. Cat nods, "I'm glad that you saved yourself but he shouldn't be so reckless with his stuff. I don't even think he cares about anyone in this dimension, only about his stupid missions."

Andrew nods, "That explains a lot, actually."

The cat smiles, "Don't worry about it, though. He deserves a time out anyway! So… my name is Scratch! What's yours?"

Andrew smiles back, "Andrew. This is my watch and partner, Xelor. He is sort of like your friend as he doesn't care much about anything and only about the mission."

Xelor agrees, "Yes."

Scratch nods, "Oh… I'm sure he'll be great friends with Ice, then." He jokingly says. "What are you up to now? Do you need anything?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I have no way of getting to Planeptune because Xelor's battery isn't charged enough. I need a ride there. Do you have a vehicle I can use or something?"

Scratch shakes his head, "I'm afraid not, but I can fly you there."

Andrew pauses for a moment and asks, "You can fly?"

Xelor reminds him, "We have met him and that penguin before, remember?"

Andrew nods and says, "But, I don't recall him flying."

Scratch spins his furry tail around and then hovers above the ground, "Like so, I can fly!" I'm not sure about carrying a human though, but I am more than welcome to try."

Andrew shrugs and grabs his paws, "Like this?"

Scratch nods, "Yeah, that will do." He tries ascending but struggling doing so, "I… can do… this!" He spins his tail faster and Andrew hovers above the ground, "Huh… that was anticlimactic."

Andrew looks down and nods, "Yep, you are carrying me. I'm not much of a fan of heights so can you take it easy with the flying, please."

Scratch nods, "No problem! It's not like I could ever fly fast to begin with, it's merely a way to get around easier and not about the speed."

This friendly cat takes him to his destination but along the way Andrew asks, "So, just to make it clear… you and your friend aren't terrorists?"

Scratch shakes his head, "Nope! Investigating as all we're doing. Ice just went out to take a breather and I guess he throws shurikens when he does so."

Andrew asks curious, "Any particular reason to why he threw them directly at me?"

Scratch answers that the best as he can, "Well… he might have thought that no one would be where you're at and another thing is that he hates humans."

Andrew gasps, "Why does he hate humans?"

Scratch explains, "Because he says that they capture animals and make them as pets."

Glue pops out of from underneath Neptune's spare hoodies that Andrew is wearing and he tries his best to keep Glue hidden, "You don't say…" He sweatdrops.

Scratch changes the subject, "Anyway… nice hoodie you have there! I oughta get me one of those."

Andrew gulps and then stutters a bit, "You-you like this hoodie?"

Scratch nods, "Yeah! There's nothing wrong with it. It looks really neat."

Andrew feels relieved that a character that is wearing a black hoodie is saying that, even if it is a cat. "Thanks."

Scratch smiles, "No problem! Anyway… we're already at a nation thingy. Which is it to that… umm…" He couldn't figure out what the name of the goddess' sanctuary building is called.

Andrew helps him out, "Bascilicom? It's the tallest building and it pretty pointy, you can't miss it."

Scratch nods, "Don't I feel like a derp! Ok, here we go!"

Scratch flies over to Planeptune and Andrew tells him something, "This is far enough, Scratch, thanks."

Scratch tries to figure out why he wants him to stop and realizes why, "Oh, ok." He puts Andrew down and lands on the ground and stretches, "Wow… what a workout! That was pretty 'burny' but worth it."

Andrew thanks him again, "I appreciate you bringing me here. And, you are pretty strong for a cat to lift me like that."

Scratch shakes his head, "I'm not strong. I just don't really have a limit to stamina, that's all."

Andrew thought that was impressive, "Wow… I hope to achieve that so I can outlast against the goddesses."

Scratch laughs, "I think it will be hard but I'll cheer you on, then." He gives Andrew a peace sign.

Andrew smiles, "Right." He gives one back to him.

Xelor reminds Andrew, "Don't we have to find Neptune, now? I doubt that she's really home considering they went off to get you clothes."

Andrew sighs, "You're right. So… err… Scratch. Do you think you can be my partner until I find Neptune?"

Scratch happily accepts, "You bet! But, don't you think that considering that they are getting you clothes means that they want it to be a surprise?"

Andrew haven't thought about that, "Oh yeah… you're probably right."

Scratch points to the Bascilicom, "We can just wait in there until they come back. I'll at least keep you company."

Andrew nods, "Alright."

As soon as they enter the Bascilicom, they already know that it's empty right now with the exception of one, "Welcome back, Andrew! Neptune and Nepgear aren't available right now so please don't mess with anything until they return, ok?" Histoire is still here, at least.

The curious cat gazes at Histoire, "Whoa… cool."

Histoire can't help but be weirded out by Andrew's feline guest, "Who is this, Andrew?"

Scratch introduces himself, "I'm Scratch the cat. It's nice to meet you, Miss fairy."

Histoire smiles at Scratch's introduction, "At least you brought a polite guest. My name Is Histoire. I am the oracle of Planeptune. It's nice to meet you, too."

Scratch looks around the place, "So, I better let you guys do you think while I play a game idly over yonder." He walks over to a part of the room and pulls out a video game portable and plays it.

Andrew looks at him and back at Histoire, "Have Neptune and Nepgear come by recently?"

Histoire nods, "They asked if Andrew comes by to just let him be at home. I see that you are wearing Neptune's spare hoodie. You actually got the confidence to wear that?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, and this cat actually helped me forget about it. He actually likes it and he's wearing a black hoodie."

Scratch raises a paw, "Yo." And returns playing.

Andrew continues, "Anyway, I would like to speak with them so do you know where they've gone to?"

Histoire nods, "I do, but they said to wait here at least if you are visiting, sorry. They want it to be a surprise."

Andrew nods again, "Well, Xelor, you would be correct."

Xelor beeps, "I always am."

Scratch comments, "Yep, Ice pulls that card, too. I would have think he made that watch."

Xelor denies, "Highly doubtful, I would know if he was my creator or not."

Histoire says, "Well, if you need me then you know where to find me." She floats off.

Andrew asks, "I really want to talk to them so is there any way to communicate through you, Xelor?"

Xelor beeps, "There is, but they must have a device as well. Nepgear has her N Gear so you can speak to her. Would you like me to send you through?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, please."

Xelor beeps twice and opens a holographic screen, "One moment please…" 8-bit elevator music plays through Xelor.

Where Neptune and Nepgear at, they are at a clothing district and Neptune is looking though all the clothes they have and deciding from a bunch of them, she asks Nepgear for an opinion on one, "How about this? Do you think Andrew will like this one?"

Nepgear is about to say something before her N Gear starts to play a ringtone, "Hold on. Someone's calling me. It could be Uni." She answers it and as soon as she realizes it is Andrew, she gasps, "Oh, Andy. Hello, how are you doing?"

Andrew replies through his side, "Just fine. So I take it you are shopping for clothes for me."

Nepgear asks, "Who told you?"

Andrew answers, "Xelor overheard you guys. I really appreciate the gesture and I'm looking forward to trying all of the clothes, but did you really have to spend the trouble for me?"

Nepgear smiles, "Of course! We are your friends! We will do anything for you."

Andrew smiles back, "Thanks. And tell Neptune thanks for lending me her hoodie, It's actually quite comfy." He tries his best not to blush. Neptune runs over to Andrew and shouts happily, "You're welcome! And if you really like it that much, you can have it! I have a lot more anyway."

Andrew gulps, T-thanks… I guess. I'll take care of it."

Neptune adds on, "So when I'm not around, you will always have a part of me with you!"

Andrew blushes more from that, "I appreciate that. You should return to picking out clothes for me."

Neptune nods, "You're right!" She runs back to what she was doing as she is very determined to do this.

Andrew smiles, "Neptune is still the same, I see."

Nepgear laughs, "Yep! I better go soon so I can keep an eye on her just in case she does something that gets out of hand."

Andrew nods, "Alright…"

Nepgear waves and signs out. Andrew was doing the same thing.

Scratch asks, "Talked to the goddess? How is it coming along?" He asks this while in the middle of his game.

Andrew replies, "You heard that? You know about that phrase, right?"

Scratch nods, "Yeah, but I don't die normally. It takes a lot to kill me and I have nine lives so that doesn't bother me."

Andrew yawns, "Yeah… say, what are you playing anyway?"

Scratch darts his eyes back and forth between Andrew and his game, "Why?"

Andrew shrugs, "Just curious. I'm a gamer, too. That's why I got here in the first place."

Scratch motions Andrew over to him, "Just look. I'm in my zone right now and I can't pause or else I'll lose it."

Andrew walks over and as soon as he sees the game Scratch is playing, he asks, "Is that Four Goddesses Online? I didn't know they had a portable version of it."

Scratch asks confused, "What the heck is that?"

Andrew asks again, "They have more games with the goddesses in them?"

Scratch replies, "You can say that…"

Andrew recognizes the console Scratch has, "That's something from my world. Did you go there before?"

Scratch nods, "You know it! I snagged me a Vita and now I'm living the life!"

Andrew tries connecting the dots, "Then that means… immense fourth wall break!"

Xelor tells Andrew, "Be wary of him… he might erupt space and time…"

With every button that Scratch presses, a ripple comes out of it. Andrew couldn't believe what he's seeing, "You are more dangerous than the penguin is…" He smacks the portable console away from Scratch's paws.

Scratch gets offended by that, "Hey…" The console vanishes away similar to how monsters vanish.

Andrew asks, "Shouldn't you look for your buddy?"

Scratch nods, "Yeah… I hope my game comes back, though." He flies away.

Andrew exhales from relief, "Phew… I saved space and time from a fourth wall breaking cat."

Xelor reminds him, "Everyone breaks the fourth wall here, but he needed to go anyway."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, he has his things and I have mine. And I must wait for the goddesses to return, whenever that's going to happen."

Andrew taps his foot waiting for any of the four goddesses to find him, "Ugh… this is so boring. Xelor, do you have any apps in your system?"

Xelor knows what he wants, "I do. Please access those and nothing else, alright?"

That makes Andrew suspicious, "What does that mean? Do you have any secret files?"

"That's none of your concern. Do as I say, alright?" Xelor commands.

Andrew grins, "Nope." He pokes at the screen and looks through the files.

"I mean it!" An angry face appears on the screen which is the avatar for Xelor as it was talking.

Andrew pokes at it and another submenu appear, "Oh, I can actually customize you. Why haven't you told me this function yet?"

Xelor brings a password screen, "You are not accessing that. I'm putting a password on it."

Andrew teases Xelor some more, "What are you protecting that it's important to you?"

Xelor continues to defend, "Not telling you!"

Andrew sighs, "Fine…" He scrolls through the interface of the watch, "There's the apps." He pokes at and it and says, "Educational games? You are so boring, Xelor."

Xelor sighs robotically, "I didn't download those. My creator did."

Andrew tells Xelor, "I really want to like you as a friend, but you do not open up. Is there anyone out there that you would like to meet?"

Xelor replies, "My creator. He's the one responsible for my AI."

Andrew says, "That's-"

The entrance door opens wide and Neptune and Nepgear arrives carrying a bunch of clothes. "We're home, Andy!" Neptune happily says to Andrew.

Andrew's eyes widens as he sees the outfits Neptune and Nepgear bought him, they were a lot of them and they seemed to be picked at random, "Err… is there a matching set anywhere in this pile?"

Neptune gets a puzzled look, "Matching?"

"Yes, matching. Clothes have to match, Neptune." Xelor tells her.

Neptune scratches the back of her head, "Whoopsies! I grabbed whatever I found that was cool looking and forgot to check if they matched."

"I guess it will be ok. We might find something that does match." Andrew says to Neptune.

Neptune beams, "Great! I'll let you enjoy the clothes I got for ya, Andy!" She tosses them over to Andrew.

"W-wait…" Too late! Neptune hands Andrew over the huge pile of clothes and he couldn't even carry them and he was engulfed in it. "Can't… breathe."

Neptune panics, "Sorry! Don't worry, Andy! I'll find you in this pile!" She digs through the pile of clothes looking for Andrew underneath.

Nepgear sweatdrops from this, "Oh dear…"

The other CPUs enter the Bascilicom sanctuary carrying the right amount of clothes in an actual shopping bags, they sweatdrop as they see the pile of clothes in the room. "Andrew better not be in there, Neptune." Noire says seeing Neptune digging through it.

One of Andrew's hand sticks out from the top and Neptune spots it and tries to pull him out. She successfully frees him and that results the both of them flinging across the room and land on top of each other. "Found him!" Neptune says in a singsong voice as she is on top of him.

Xelor asks, "Why is it that you always land on Andrew often? Actually, It's rather obvious why so I won't put the effort into saying it."

Neptune gets up and greets the other goddesses, "Hey there, gals! I see that you bought Andrew some clothes. But, I think I won since I got him the most clothes."

Xelor reminds them, "It's not the amount that matters, it's whether or not Andrew likes them is the more significant matter."

Noire nods, "Yes, and we actually put more time and thought into it instead of sporadically grabbing clothes."

Neptune defends, "It's not sporadic! I pick the coolest outfits I can find!"

Xelor replies, "I doubt that they match."

Neptune continues to defend, "And that don't matter, either. It's if Andy likes them as you said."

Xelor makes another point, "Have you goddesses actually find the clothes that fit him? Did you get his measurements?"

Blanc replies, "We can tell just by looking at him unlike Neptune."

Xelor beeps, "Very well done."

Andrew smiles, "I think Neptune could tell, too."

Vert replies, "It might be the case since you two spend quite a lot of time with each other."

Andrew asks, "So, what did you bring me?"

Neptune halts Andrew, "Hey! You have to try on my clothes first!"

"That would take forever, Neptune." Noire says giving her opinion on that.

Andrew tries his best not to hurt Neptune's feelings on the amount she gave him, "Err… I don't think I would be able to fit all of these clothes in my closet, though…"

"You did bring too much." Blanc blatantly says.

Neptune frowns, "Oh…" She does look disappointed.

"There's always storing them in my inventory app." Xelor says to Neptune.

Neptune beams right up, "Yay! I knew you were nice, Xelor! Thanks!"

"Let's not get carried away with that." Xelor tells Neptune.

Andrew asks, "Do you really hate Neptune or do you say that because you really like Neptune?"

"That is irrelevant to what I said. I dislike seeing someone get upset over something that can be easily fixed if I was involved." Xelor explains.

Nepgear smiles, "That sounds very sweet, Xelor."

Xelor says something that seems strenuous to him, "I also have to mention that if I use this app, I could organize and find a suitable match for a sensible outfit."

Andrew smiles, "Dude, I think clothing is actually something that makes you liking in a friendly way."

Neptune jokingly says, "What are trying to do, Xelor? Take Andy for yourself? Are you part of this battle?"

"I am not letting what I say get in the way of this. I am merely helping in a way that I can." Xelor tells them.

"It gives me the impression that you are Andrew's oracle." Vert says describing Xelor.

"That explains why Histoire doesn't like you too much." Andrew says.

"When there's someone out there that dislikes something that he or she likes or cares about, then there's bound to be haters." Xelor says.

"Does that bother you?" Andrew asks.

"It's not like I can do anything about it. And there's nothing that they can do to change or stop me." Xelor answers.

Andrew changes the subject, "Enough of Xelor for now. How about I check out some of your clothes now, ladies."

"About time, Andrew! Now which one is going to be first?" Noire asks.

Andrew sweatdrops is this is a difficult decision, "Erm… I don't know."

"Well, you need to choose! We can't decide for you, it's a competition!" Noire says getting upset about Andrew's indecisiveness.

Blanc gives an idea, "How about we show what we got you and that will ease things a bit?"

Andrew exhales, "Phew. That does help, Blanc. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Andy." Blanc calmly says.

Noire grumbles at Blanc, "Just what do you think you're doing, Blanc?"

"Helping Andy." Blanc calmly responds.

"Let's not get envious, Noire. Let's save that until Andy decides on one of us." Vert says.

"Right! So, which of us is it to show what we got you first?" Noire says.

"And… we just went back to a full circle." Andrew says sighing.

"I told you that you have to choose! Now do it already!" Noire shouts at Andrew.

Andrew looks like he has enough of Noire rushing him, "If you keep that up, then I'll look and try on your clothes last."

Neptune or the others couldn't believe what Andrew told Noire, "Whoa, Noire! You just lowered your own chances!" Neptune says to Noire.

"Grr! It's not like I care or anything." Noire grumbles and looks away from Andrew.

"Okay…" Andrew says, "I think I want to settle this with luck. I'm going to roll a die and whichever the dice lands on I get to see the clothes and try on. How's that?"

Vert smiles at Andrew's idea, "A wise decision, Andy! That way it matters on a random chance rather than your own choice"

Andrew nods, "Yep. So, does anyone have a die I can use?"

Vert pulls out one, of course, "I do. And I actually brought a special one just for this occasion." This particular die has a solid color on each side, purple for Neptune, green for herself, black for Noire and white for Blanc.

Andrew doesn't want to ask why she brought that with her, "Good going, Vert."

Vert hands Andrew the die and begins to shake it which makes each goddess tense up.

Andrew looks at the floor that he's going to throw the die on, "Three… two… one… go." He throws it on the ground and it bounces around near their feet which has each goddess stare at it with anticipation.

Neptune says out loud, "Text, you better make me win!" Of course asking the story itself to go in her favor.

Noire agrees about doing that, "No, me! And, if you don't, you get divine punishment!"

Andrew tells everyone, "I don't think that's how it works…"

Before anything else could be said, the die finishes its roll and it lands on… white! So the flat-chested one goes first!

The psychopathic look appears in Blanc's eyes as if she heard the text, "Right… let's start now, Andrew."

Andrew shutters, "R-right… of course, I would have picked you first. Just please stay calm, Blanc."

Blanc takes a deep breath, exhales and opens her bag for Andrew to see, "Do you like them?"

Andrew takes a look inside and then smiles, "Winter clothes. All blue according to my form, heh. A floppy little hat, mittens, winter boots, a coat and leggings to match them. Thank you, Blanc." He proceeds to hug Blanc to show that he means it and not out of fear.

This got Blanc to blush very slightly, "You're welcome, Andrew."

Andrew lets go and says, "Well… I suppose I'll have Noire next to look at what she got me."

Blanc asks, "Aren't you going to try them on?"

Andrew replies truthfully, "Whenever it becomes winter or if I visit your nation, I will. I would burn up very quickly if I tried them on here."

Blanc nods understandably, "Very well."

Noire opens her bag, "You better like them, Andrew!"

Andrew takes a look and comments on them, "Wow, Pretty cool outfits here. Let's see… a blue jacket that has light blue lines making them look like circuits. Blue jeans, a standard in my dimension. That's pretty much it. Thanks."

Noire waits for a moment or two and she asks, "Aren't you going to give me a hug, too?"

Andrew replies, "I didn't know if you wanted me to."

"You should just know. That's your job to know the CPUs." Noire says.

"I guess you're right." Andrew says as he goes out to hug Noire.

That makes Noire blush even more than Blanc, "No funny ideas, ok?"

Andrew lets go, "I don't know what you're talking about. A hug is something of a norm in my dimension. Usually around friends that you care about."

"Of course, friends." Noire says.

Vert walks over to Andrew, "Now it's my turn to present my clothes for Andy."

"Yep, so I'm excited to see what you got me." Andrew says.

As soon as he seems them, his face turns pale and Vert asks, "Do you like them?"

"Um… well… hey, bathing suit, that could work for swimming. Err… I can't even begin to imagine what the other stuff is." Andrew says being afraid and confused.

Vert explains, "It some of the clothes that are in my favorite games that are worn by my favorite male protagonists."

Andrew asks, "They wear this regularly?"

"Not exactly, they are secret unlockables and DLC. I would like for you to try them on for me." Vert explains.

"Perhaps later, yep… later." Andrew says trying to get away from this. "They look like something male models would wear." Andrew says in his head.

"Andy… did Verty do a good enough job to be rewarded with a hug?" Vert asks.

Andrew could tell that she really wants it, "Well… I am not sure about the other clothing as it's something I'm not used to… the bathing suit was a good pick since I don't have one so…" Andrew goes in to hug Vert.

Vert pulls Andrew in and gives him her famous hugs, "I'm so glad that you enjoyed the clothing I got for you. I'll be looking forward to seeing you wear them."

Andrew replies muffled, "Alright. That's enough hugging for now." Trying to pull away as he cannot breathe for obvious reasons.

After he succeeds to, he looks over to all of the clothes he has and says, "I say that you all did a wonderful job in getting me clothes. This really makes me happy."

Noire asks, "So, which one of us get you the best clothes?"

Andrew replies, "I really have to say that it's the combined efforts of all of you."

"Are you serious?!" Noire says.

"Such as shame. I really thought I would have won this." Vert says.

Andrew frowns, "Sorry, if you thought that I would only praise one of you but I don't run like that. You all did me a huge favor that I cannot thank you enough for."

Neptune smiles, "Daaaw, you're so modest! That's what makes us love you!"

"Yeah, that's all well and good but we need an outfit to complete this and it seems that we need to combine every clothing to make that happen." Xelor says. "Scanning clothing items… found best matching results."

Xelor digitizes all of the clothes and shows Andrew the results on the screen and he smiles, "See? It was all of your efforts that made this possible."

Andrew goes over to Neptune's bathroom to change, "Just be a moment."

The goddesses wait for him to dress up to whatever outfit that Andrew and Xelor found and a few minutes and… Andrew comes out wearing the jacket that Noire got him, the jeans and a blue undershirt that Neptune bought him from that huge pile. He actually found a set of finger-less gloves from Blanc's bag that isn't winter themed, they were of dark blue that had a light blue band from where you insert them.

The CPUs gasp as they saw Andrew's customized attire that he set up with his app, "How does it look?"

Neptune shouts, "Amazing! I knew we did right with our picks!"

Vert frowns, "I'm saddened that none of mine are part of that look."

Andrew replies, "But that bathing suit would be its own thing once I wear it."

"You're right, and I cannot wait for it!" Vert says cheered up.

Noire says proudly, "Looks like he picked most of my clothes I got for him. It seems that I've won!"

"Wow, you girls are so competitive…" Andrew says. "I guess I cannot stop you, though."

Nepgear comments on Andrew's look, "I can't believe how cool you look now."

Andrew sheepishly laughs and scratches his head, "Yeah, I do look like a video game protagonist or an anime character. I guess…"

ZAP!

"We should continue with the quest, right?" Xelor says.

Andrew asks, "What's next?"

"It's obvious, stop Arfoire before she finishes her plan to get rid of us." Noire says.

"Get rid of? What does she have against the CPUs?"

Vert explains, "She wants a world without goddesses and conquer that."

"So, basically destroy all goddesses and rule the world? Well… not really surprised by that." Andrew says.

Nepgear mentions, "She did say that the next time we meet her that she won't lose. She's confident… she must know what she's going to do."

Noire tries thinking about it, "It could involve the inclusion of you, Andrew. You fought her and you showed her your power. She might want to use that. But for what, I can't figure that out."

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know, either, but I won't let that happen. I guess I just have to be wary of her presence."

"That's the spirit, Andy! And we'll help you!" Neptune says.

"We also have to guard our nation. We can't help you all the time, Andrew." Noire says.

"I will help you! I'm sure that IF and Compa will, too!" Neptune says.

Andrew nods, "I'm glad."

Vert frowns, "I would very much like to help but Noire is right about our nation. I'm sure you will fare without us, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yep, and if I need you, you will help, right?"

Vert nods, "Of course! There will be moments where I won't be so busy so I'll be more than happy to."

Blanc nods as well, "So will I."

The three goddesses wave goodbye, transforms and flies off.

Andrew exhales from relieve and kneels on the floor, "I just hope I can pull this off. I'm still a novice at saving the world."

Neptune joins him on the floor, "You will! And you are no novice! You are a pro player, Andy! Just like your bud, Nep Nep!"

Andrew laughs, "Thanks." He looks at his hands, "I'm still human, though. This isn't a form like you goddesses have. This is me. If I'm not careful, I could seriously be in trouble."

"We won't let that happen! Don't you worry!" Neptune pats Andrew on the back to reassure him.

Andrew pulls his sleeve and looks at Xelor, "Still no time, huh?"

Xelor beeps, "It's pretty hardware intensive to store all those clothing and a Neptune memento, so, I'll let you knew next patch." He obviously made a joke.

Neptune asks, "I'm surprised that he didn't delete it considering it's him."

"As much as I don't want to have it in my memory storage, I have no say of what I put in there." Xelor says.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I let you hold on some of my stuff?" Neptune asks Xelor.

"No chance. My inventory is in its early stage so Andrew has to bring the clothes back into reality one day. It has nothing to do with my loathing for you." Xelor says.

Andrew asks, "Will the update be included in the patch?"

"Yes, but I still wouldn't do it because of my loathing for you, Neptune." Xelor says.

Nepgear asks, "Why do you loathe my sister, Xelor? What did she ever do to you?"

"Find out next patch." Xelor says before he stops talking.

Andrew says, "Oh great, he's updating. Well, I guess we can relax for now."

Neptune asks, "Are you up for more gaming goodness?"

Andrew raises an arm, "You bet. And you are welcome to join, Nepgear. We got another controller."

Nepgear cheers, "Great! Let's play everyone!"

* * *

 **And so they play, what will happen next? Find out next time! And why does Xelor hate Neptune? That will also be told next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Because he still hates Neptune? Well… you could do that, but Andrew wouldn't be able to transform anymore. Remember that he's just an AI (a very prickish AI) so this all relates to whoever programmed him. Ice isn't stupid, he just been trained by a stupid teacher (his boss who is the stupid one). Yes, Andrew will meet the Ultradimension girls once he gets there which might be soon depending if I have more things I can do before that. I'm not sure who this "Certain Ninja" is, I didn't get far in Victory yet, but I can research more on that to get a better understanding. Thanks for enjoying my story!**

 **Akio Blade: Yep, but as you see, it didn't work.**

 **FateBurn: Thanks!**

* * *

 **That's all and happy reading!**


	14. Xelor's Creator

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked… the goddesses got Andrew some new clothes because Xelor didn't supply him with some. He's all happy now that he got stuff to wear. What's going to happen next will be here after this sentence.**

* * *

Well… the three continue to play video games. Andrew is obviously the best at what they are playing but Neptune feels very confident to beat him, "You won't beat me this time… hey! Stop doing that!"

Andrew asks, "Stop doing what?" He's knows what he's doing and he snickers as he says this.

"Countering my combos! That's what you are doing!" Neptune presses a bunch of buttons trying to get Andrew.

Andrew laughs, "Get good, Neppy!" He's being in a playful mood right now for some reason because he keeps laughing.

Nepgear asks Andrew, "You really need to hold off on the soda. You are acting pretty hyper."

"Nah… I'm fine." Andrew says.

"That's how he keeps beating me! Quick! Feed me some sodas, so I can take him!" Neptune says.

Nepgear smiles sheepishly, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Andrew asks, "Does it even have an effect on her since she's a goddess?"

Nepgear replies, "With Neptune, there's no telling."

Neptune got the jump on Andrew with him talking, "I got him!"

Andrew realizes it, "My Achilles' heel… it's multitasking."

Neptune smiles, "Of course… that's what I used on you last time!"

Neptune's character gets a hold on Andrew's character in the game and Andrew mashes a button to try and let go, "I won't be defeated that easily."

Neptune does the same to keep the hold, "We'll see about that!"

Nepgear asks, "What should I do?"

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Help me, of course!"

Andrew objects, "That's two against one, that's not fair…"

"You are good, aren't you?" Neptune says with a mischievous smile.

"Not, If you are going to attack me like this." Andrew says as he keeps mashing the button for his virtual life.

Nepgear's character jumps on Andrew's character to help Neptune's character, "Sorry, but Neptune asked me to."

"You're not even sisters in this game. Think for yourself." Andrew says. "I can't go on like this." He keeps mashing the button like crazy which is no match for Neptune and Nepgear mashing the button as there are two.

Andrew quickly tires out, "No fair… you two are goddesses. My human stamina can't compete."

Neptune laughs, "That's right! Admit defeat, Andy! We got you!"

And in the end, Andrew was ultimately slaughtered by the Nep sisters!

Nepgear smiles, "That was fun!"

Andrew trembles in defeat, "That was unfair, I couldn't even stand a chance."

Neptune pats his back, "You gave it your all. But, you can't compete with Purple Heart and her sister!"

Andrew sighs, "Well… let's see if Xelor updated yet." He checks the watch, "Almost."

"Well, whatever! Ready for round two?" Neptune says.

Andrew tries picking up his hand with his other one, "Eh… I don't think I can even lift a controller after that."

'What? You're tired already? Come on! Just one more!" Neptune insists.

Andrew replies, "You know that I can't say no, but at least let me have some rest. A break session, if you will."

"Alright, then you don't mind getting me some pudding in the fridge if we are taking a break." Neptune asks.

Andrew nods, "That's fine." He goes over to the kitchen and opens the fridge up and looks for some pudding, "What the heck?" He sees a familiar someone that stowed himself in the fridge.

"Fancy meeting you here." It was Scratch from earlier.

Andrew says confused, "Should I ask why you put yourself in the fridge?"

Scratch laughs sheepishly, "Well… I went to look for Ice but, I got hungry so I came back and put myself in the fridge to eat stealthily."

Andrew asks, "Did you eat any of Neptune's pudding?"

Scratch's eyes widens, "Err… no?"

Andrew pulls out Scratch from the fridge and looks around in it, "It looks like you did, what am I going to say to Neptune now?"

Scratch checks his pockets, "Hold on…" He searches inside them and pulls one out and gives it to Andrew, "Sorry about that. I was hungry."

Andrew replies, "You shouldn't say that to me, you should say that to Neptune. It's her favorite food."

Scratch nods, "Sure…"

Andrew walks back to Neptune's room and gives her the pudding and a spoon, "This is the last one, Neptune."

Neptune gasps, "What?! Didn't I have more in the fridge?"

Scratch follows Andrew and says to Neptune, "Sorry."

Neptune looks at Scratch and says, "Don't I know you?"

Scratch nods, "I was there when you were picking quests."

Nepgear sees Scratch and smiles, "Yes, I do remember you! You're pretty adorable."

Neptune says being skeptical, "I don't know… he stole my pudding!"

Scratch frowns, "I'm very sorry."

Andrew asks, "How long were you in the fridge?"

Scratch says, "Since I left."

Andrew eyes widens, "You probably could have died from suffocation."

Scratch shakes his head, "I don't die from that, I just pass out until I get oxygen. Nothing can kill me except magic and I have nine lives."

Neptune asks, "Isn't that a bit OP?"

Scratch shakes his head, "Nope, because I have no fighting abilities."

Nepgear says, "You are pretty strange…"

"And you stole my pudding!" Neptune says while pointing at Scratch.

Scratch sweatdrops, "Um… sorry?"

"Sorry is not good enough, I need more pudding to keep me going for gaming and goddess business." Neptune says still being worked up from her pudding shortage.

Andrew asks Scratch, "You should just get Neptune some pudding…"

Scratch replies, "But, I don't have any of this dimension's cash…" He continues to sweatdrop, "Oh…" He sounds guilty.

Andrew sighs, "Well… I guess I gotta make more for Neptune."

Neptune cheers from that, "Yay! Andy brand pudding! My favorite!"

Scratch frowns, "Oh…"

Nepgear asks, "What's the matter?"

"I feel terrible about this and I don't know what to do." Scratch replies.

Andrew smiles, "Don't worry about it. I'll make Neptune some more pudding. You're good."

Scratch says, "But then I'll feel worse. Can I make it instead?"

Neptune says, "A cat can cook?"

Scratch pulls out a big cookbook, "With this cookbook, I can."

Andrew asks, "How did that fit in there?"

Scratch explains, "I can carry anything in my hoodie."

"Well, so can I, so maybe you belong here." Neptune says.

Scratch shakes his head, "If only! Well, I have to be off and I'll bring you some more pudding, Neptune! I promise!" He rushes off for reals this time.

Andrew smirks, "Well, I guess I gotta make that pudding for you. Shame that we can't continue game time."

"Don't worry about the pudding. You can make it later! Let's play!" Neptune says beaming.

"Err… but don't you want a fresh batch of Andrew made pudding?" Andrew says trying to tempt Neptune.

"I can wait. You just sit here with me and play games!" Neptune replies pretty much making her decision final.

Someone's voice rings, it's robotic, "I have updated!" It was Xelor.

It actually relieves Andrew, "Right on time. So, what's new?"

"Yes… the inventory app is now completed so it's unlimited." Xelor explains.

"Cool. But, wait… if you are getting updates then that means the creator contacted with you." Andrew says.

"You're right. I still don't know him." Xelor says.

Neptune says, "Ask Histoire, she probably knows. She knows everything."

Andrew tells Neptune, "Don't they hate each other?"

Nepgear suggests something, "Maybe you can ask for Xelor."

Andrew replies, "Good idea. I'll check by really quick." Andrew goes off and goes to where Histoire goes when she isn't bothering them. "Histoire? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Histoire appears in front of Andrew, "Yes, what is it?"

Andrew asks, "Do you know Xelor's creator?"

Histoire frowns, "I did, but that was a long time ago. I don't know if he's still alive."

"He has to be because Xelor updated just now." Andrew explains.

That made Histoire remember a bit, "Ah, yes… he gave himself longevity."

Andrew asks, "Do you know anything else than that?"

Histoire nods, "I know why Xelor is programmed to dislike Planeptune."

Andrew gasps, "Oh, cool. Can you explain?"

"Well… I might have told him some things that upsetted him that made him go into hiding and he perhaps made Xelor out of spite, hence why his AI is like that."

"Funny, I just assumed that Neptune was annoying and Nepgear is no different." Xelor says.

"Neptune and Nepgear wasn't even around during those times so he must know about them." Histoire says.

Andrew thinks about this, "Why is this important to him? Why does he feel the need to do this?"

Xelor says, "This is important now… I haven't told you what the patch also included."

Andrew is more interested than he was now, "What is it?"

Xelor asks Andrew, "Neptune and Nepgear needs to know, too. This could ruin everything that you worked for."

"What?!" Andrew shouts in surprise.

Histoire bows, "I'll go get them. Be right back." She floats off.

Histoire returns with Neptune and Nepgear who looks very worried so it's clear that Histoire told them. Nepgear asks, "What is it?"

Xelor asks Neptune and Nepgear, "I need both of you to listen."

Nepgear nods, "We are!"

Neptune nods too, "What's up?"

Xelor says, "The patch includes something bad. That goes more against to what Histoire stands for and the other goddesses. I haven't taken it yet, because I know it, too. You think taking a random kid from your dimension is bad? Well, this is much more severe. This won't just make me hate Planeptune, but the other nations, the other goddesses. To the point where I'll suggest getting rid of them."

Andrew and the others gasp. "That goes against what we do! What about the ranks?"

"This will get rid of that as well, this will upgrade me to getting a new source of power, hatred for the goddesses and antishare energy." Xelor continues.

Nepgear shouts, "You can't update! You just can't!"

Xelor sighs, "I wish I had a choice but if I delay this any further, I will go obsolete."

Andrew shouts, "Why would he do this?! This seems like what Arfoire would do!"

Histoire says, "It seems to me that the creator is following Arfoire now."

Andrew thinks for the moment and it hits him, "This is what she was talking about. She went to the creator himself to suggest working with her."

Neptune shouts, "This is uncool! We need to do something! She won't get away with this and make Andy normal!"

Xelor says, "There is two ways of stopping this, one is to convince the creator to not go through with it and two… hacking me."

Nepgear asks, "Wouldn't hacking you causes you to get bricked? If the creator is protective of his creations."

Xelor beeps, "That's correct, it is possible but risky. If we can't find the creator, then we must do it that way or we are done for."

"What are we waiting for? Let's find the creator!" Neptune suggests shouting.

"I'll try my best to pinpoint his location. We have to stop this." Xelor says.

Andrew asks, "Does this mean I cannot transform?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. So, be careful. Neptune and Nepgear… protect him.

"You got it!" Neptune says while grabbing Andrew's arm.

Glue comes by and barks proudly as if he's on board as well. He jumps on Andrew's head.

Andrew says, "With you three, we can't lose."

"Don't forget about me, Andrew." Xelor says.

Andrew nods, "Of course."

The five of them set off to find the creator in Gamindustri, he could be anywhere. So, let's detour towards somewhere else for now.

"Ok… I think I can get out of here now." Ice says being locked up in a prison. He pulls out a device and tries using it… nada! "What?!" He tries it again and the same thing happens… nothing! "Damn it!"

Noire walks by, "You can't use your gadgets, penguin? That's because I disabled it. There's no way you can get out now."

Ice says, "You don't understand… I have to leave. I'm on a mission."

Noire nods smirking, "Yes, and you won't complete that mission while you are in jail."

"You still think I'm a terrorist?" Ice asks.

Noire nods, "Maybe if you behave well enough, I can be convinced otherwise. But that will take a lot of convincing. Good luck!" She leaves the prison compound.

Ice grunts, "Damn this place! Why would they ask me to do this dimension?"

Ice sits on the ground and meditates, "There's no other option…" He gets back up and holds out his flippers and charges something up, "Ice beam!" He shoots a frosty beam out of his flippers but it doesn't do anything, "Ugh… and at full strength, too." He sits back down, "Back to meditating." He meditates some more and hopes he can get out.

Back with the group, they continue to look for the creator via flying in the sky while Andrew sticks his arm out making Xelor a dowsing device. "Do you sense him, yet?"

"I do not." Xelor replies.

Neptune in her HDD form says, "We'll keep looking. Keep at it, Xelor."

"I will." Xelor replies as he pings.

Nepgear tries to encourage Xelor, "You are doing your best. Don't give up."

"Thanks, Nepgear." Xelor says feeling better. "Oh, I believe I found something."

Neptune asks, "Where to?"

"Trying to locate it the best I can… it's fairly faint." Xelor says.

Andrew moves is arm around, "Which is stronger, left or right?"

Neptune spots something, "There seems to be a cave over there, is that the place, Xelor?"

"Yes… I sense him there. Good eye." Xelor says.

It's pretty rare to see Xelor compliment Neptune so she takes it, "Thank you."

They fly down near that cave which is farther away from the nations, Andrew lets go of Neptune and checks the cave out, "It's pretty dark, you have a flashlight option?"

"Yes." Xelor's screen brightens with a winding up sound effect playing.

The two goddess transforms back to normal and checks the cave out with Andrew. "How deep to you think it is? And what kind of nut would live in there?" Neptune asks.

"I agree. He must have a reason that we aren't seeing" Xelor says.

Andrew flashes his light deep in the cave and sees that it goes in deeper, "It looks like we got to venture through. We should stay close."

Glue transforms into a sword and Andrew holds it up to defend him and his team.

Neptune grabs Andrew's arm and Nepgear grabs Neptune's arm. The group interlocking so they don't get lost, "Lead the way, Andy!" Neptune says.

Andrew nods and enters the cave. We go to our favorite feline character.

"Ice… Ice! Where are you!" Scratch says looking for his buddy. He sniffles, "My bro… where did he go?"

Scratch is still in Planeptune looking around for Ice. "I'm getting a bit sad. I forgot where they told me he was at."

The group continues on in the cave where it grows to be a maze, Andrew feels like it's going to be more difficult than he previously assumed, "So… anybody seen him yet?"

Nepgear shakes her head, "Sorry."

"I got an idea…" Neptune shouts at the top of her lungs, "Yo, creator! Where ya at?!"

The cave starts rumbling from the sound of Neptune's voice. Xelor beeps, "We should run now, I sense an avalanche."

Andrew nods and runs with the Neps towards safety in the cave as the ceiling closes in on them and tries to smoosh them. "Pant pant… How much farther?"

Xelor beeps, "Almost there, he's close."

The cave continues to rumble as the group nearly avoided a game over. In the distance, they see a narrow passageway. "That looks like where he could be." Andrew says.

"It is! Hurry so you can make it!" Xelor says beeping out of his mind.

Neptune shouts, "Sprint!" She runs ahead of them while the others hold on to her trying to keep up with her speed.

Of course to what Neptune doesn't know is that shout made some rocks fall on top of her or at least tries to, "Watch out." Xelor zaps a laser at the boulders and they get vaporized.

The others saw what he did and Neptune asks confused, "Did you just save my life?"

"No time! We need one more stretch!" Xelor says.

Neptune runs even faster and only Nepgear could keep up because it's pretty much at unhuman speeds at this point. At the end, she slides into the small crevice and the other follow her into it.

The avalanche finishes with a loud rumble and they made it out safe. "Is everyone all right?" Andrew says.

Nepgear nods, "I'm fine."

Neptune nods as well, "Me, too. And at least I know that Xelor actually cares about me."

Xelor tried to cover for himself, "I can still care and hate you."

Nepgear smiles as she doesn't believe it, "You really do like Neptune after all."

"Ok, enough about me. We still got my creator to talk to." Xelor says avoiding the topic.

Nepgear asks looking at something, "Is that him getting away?"

Neptune chases after him, "Not on my watch!"

Neptune darts after him as he's pretty slow because he's old, he turns around and uses a rod to cast boulders on him would didn't work as Neptune uses her katana to slash away at them. "Tell us why you hate us so! We might go easy on you if you do!"

Andrew catches up to her and tries to calm the old creator down as he looks startled. He was dressed in a brown cloak and his head is hooded up so you can't see his face. "Easy. Can you please tell me why you would program Xelor for this?"

The creator speaks, "The goddesses are using you, Andrew."

Andrew asks surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you through Xelor for a while now. You are following the wrong path. You should join me and we can rid of them and make this world better. Just like it is on Earth." The creator continues.

Andrew asks, "Earth? Wait… you are from my dimension?"

The creator nods, "You know me, Andrew." He pulls down his cloak. "I am your grandfather!"

Neptune shouts, "Holy plot twist! The evil dude is your grandfather, Andy! How does that make you feel?"

Andrew frowns, "But, how? And why… why would you do this?"

Andrew's grandfather says, "You know of the tragic car accident that me and my wife had? Well… news found that my wife had died but I vanished. They reported me either missing or dead. A strange light abducted me into this world and I have been living in it for millenniums, learning it's ways and adapting… giving me longevity via technology I have been creating. I made Xelor and sent him to your world to find you so you could help me conquer this world."

Andrew asks, "If that was his sole purpose then why would you allow the ranks to be included?"

Andrew's grandfather explains, "Because it was still incomplete. Hence why it only hates Purple Heart and only one nation. I finally got it finished so please update it, Andrew… so we can control this world."

Nepgear shouts, "Don't do it, Andy!"

Neptune nods and shouts as well, "Yeah! We are your buds! Your grandfather is senile, which is why he is doing this."

Andrew's grandfather shouts, "I'm doing this because I am unappreciated with my work! Why would they send me to this world when I realize that I had no purpose? So, I made up my own and you can help me, Andrew. Help me get rid of these ungrateful goddesses so this can be like home."

Andrew asks, "If Xelor can go between dimensions, then why didn't you go home?"

Andrew's grandfather closes his eyes, "You can figure that out. I am considered dead in your world so why return? I can do so much better things here."

Neptune asks, "Are you following Arfoire?"

Andrew's grandfather laughs, "I'm getting rid of her, too! Nothing can stand away between a human ruled world."

Andrew plead, "But, grandpa…"

Andrew grandfather stops him, "I am called Vox Magna here. I was here in the beginning before these goddesses showed up and I intend to keep it that way. You can help me or else I have to stop you, too.

Andrew gasps, "You would kill your own grandson?"

Vox shakes his head, "No, but I will have to contain you until I cleanse the world from goddesses."

Neptune replies, "Yep, you are Xelor's creator, and we can't let you do that. We will have to resort to defeating you if that's the case. Sorry, Andy."

Andrew shake his head, "No! Please, grandpa. These goddesses are my friends, my only friends I have made and I don't want you to take them away from me. Besides, the people here need them."

Vox thinks it over, "How close are you with them? I might reconsider it."

Neptune shouts, "Very! We are the bestest of friends!"

Vox replies, "That's not what I'm saying. The ranking, how far is it?"

Andrew checks and gasps, "I'm still at level 2?"

Vox nods, "That's what I thought."

Neptune objects, "That must be rigged, you set the XP bar way too long!"

Vox replies, "That's how it worked in the old days, it takes forever to level up, you know."

Andrew says, "It's not that he set it too long, he just doesn't make me get that much XP."

Vox sighs, "It's how it works in real life, if you want It to go higher then there has to be strong feelings towards the both of you."

Andrew asks not liking where this is going, "What kind of feelings?"

Vox replies, "Romantic."

Andrew blushes, "Oh boy…"

Neptune shouts, "What?! But… we are just friends."

Vox replies, "Not the feeling I get when I see you two through Xelor. I tell you what… If you two max out the rank, then I will reconsider it.

Nepgear says relieved, "Thank you, Andy's grandfather!"

Vox says, "I'm only doing it because I love Andrew and want him to be happy but I need to know if I can trust you goddesses again. I've lost that ages ago."

Nepgear frowns, "I'm sorry you feel that way but honest, we care about your grandson."

Neptune feels rejuvenated, "What are we waiting for? Let's max out that lily rank!"

Andrew blushes, "O-ok…"

Vox says, "I also got the feeling that the goddesses will want to do the same considering what I saw so they can help as well.

Andrew nods and asks, "Can you give me my form back?"

Vox nods, "You got it!" He presses something on his high tech rod and adds on, "I also got rid of Xelor's hatred for Planeptune so it will be simpler for you, Andrew."

Andrew smiles, "Thanks!"

Vox laughs, "You're welcome!"

Nepgear pulls out something and presents it to Vox, "Here… this is yours."

Vox looks at it and says, "This is the watch I gave him."

Nepgear adds on, "It broke, but I fixed it good as new."

Vox asks, "How did it break?"

Nepgear replies nervously, "Oh, err… umm…" It's obvious that she isn't good at lying.

Andrew helps her out, "I dropped it by accident."

Vox nods, "Oh, well at least it's fixed now. I appreciate that but I must stay on my word. Max out the ranking and I'll reconsider."

Neptune shouts cheerfully, "You got it!"

Vox waves his rod, "Go now. You need all the time you can get!"

Andrew nods, "Alright. Let's go, everyone."

"I'll teleport us out of here." Xelor says as the blue beam envelopes the group and they vanish.

They return to Planeptune with Histoire waiting for them, "What did he say?"

Andrew says to Histoire, "He's my grandfather. I can't believe it. What happened?"

Histoire asks confused, "What do you mean?"

Andrew says again, "How did he got here and during the dawn of Gamindustri? It was like 10 years ago since I've seen him."

Histoire nods, "Time moves differently on your dimension compared to ours. And how he got here… I saved his life from the car crash."

Andrew sighs, "You abducted him, you are no different from Xelor."

Histoire gasps, "I only saved his life! I didn't ask him to put himself in danger!"

Andrew asks, "Why him, though?"

Histoire replies, "Because of the same reason you are here, his video game skills."

Andrew tells Histoire, "He told me that he sent Xelor directly to me. But, it might have been found by that competition instead, good thing I got it anyway."

Histoire nods, "I see. What did he want?"

Andrew continues to tell Histoire, "He wants to get rid of the goddesses and have this world ruled by humans instead, just like my dimension. But, I pleaded with him to change his mind and he said if I maxed out one of the goddesses' lily ranks then he'll reconsider it."

Histoire nods, "Alright, since he's your grandfather, I'll allow it. But, are you sure you can do this?"

Andrew looks down, "I… uh…"

Neptune pats his back, "He can do this! I believe in him! And I'll help him!"

Histoire reminds Neptune, "You can't do this all the time, you have your own business that you have to do."

Andrew says to Histoire, "I'll help her with that."

Histoire thinks about it, "Very well… good luck."

Andrew smiles, "Thanks.

Histoire leaves and Andrew asks Neptune, "What should we do next?"

Neptune shouts out happily, "Video games!"

Andrew asks for something else, "That won't be enough. We have to interact a bit more than that."

Neptune nods, "You're right. It'll get boring beating you anyway."

Andrew say offended, "Hey, I resent that. It was only a few times and it's not like it'll happen all the time."

Neptune smiles, "I'm just kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction."

Andrew replies, "Oh…"

Xelor suggests something, "How about instead of teasing each other, you two finish doing what you were doing previously. That big pile of Neptune's clothes still needs to get checked out, Andrew."

Andrew suddenly remembers, "Oh."

Neptune does too, "And I remembered that you hugged every goddess that bought you clothes but me."

Andrew waves his hands nervously, "T-that didn't mean anything. I was waiting until we got some free time. That was a lot of clothes and I didn't want to bore the other goddesses."

Xelor says, "Nice cover up, Andrew."

Neptune laughs, "Xelor's actually kinda funny now. Ever since your grandpa took away his 'hater mode', he's more friendly."

"I've noticed, too. How does that make you feel, Xelor?" Andrew asks.

"Actually, it puts a lot off my memory. Not getting irritated by Neptune actually makes me process things a bit better. I can't believe how irrational I was hating Neptune over just being herself whereas I was no better." Xelor says.

Nepgear smiles, "At least you understand now."

"How could I understand better than transmitting Andrew's thoughts into my database? That hatred was just a filter." Xelor says.

Andrew asks, "Can you send Neptune's clothes into her sanctuary?"

"Of course." Xelor says as he beams Neptune's clothes that she got Andrew into the real world.

Andrew gulps, "Yep, that's a lot of clothes…"

Xelor reminds Andrew, "You are wearing a shirt from that pile. There might be more matches in this than I had expected previously."

Andrew asks, "It is because you like Neptune now?" Obviously teasing Xelor.

Xelor bluntly responds, "Yes."

Neptune laughs, "I told you you'll be swayed by Nep Nep one day."

Xelor says, "You didn't sway me, my creator took away… never mind, I suppose you did." Taking back what he's going to say.

Andrew is slightly shocked hearing that, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

Xelor says, "Nothing is wrong. The discovery of my creator being your grandfather has me thinking that you are truly the bearer of me and you alone. Meaning that no one can replace you and I would be held responsible to whatever that may happen to you."

Andrew understands now, "This kind of gotten a bit serious, hasn't it?"

Neptune asks not getting it, "What do you mean?"

Andrew explains, "That means if anything happens to me then my grandfather would take revenge on anything and everything. If he made Xelor then there's no telling what he could make. Wow… millenniums of years really enhanced his tech skills."

Nepgear asks, "He wouldn't do that, right? He seems like a sweet grandfather."

Andrew adds on, "He fought in a war once… all by himself. After he saw his comrades get slaughtered before his very eyes, he was fueled by vengeance to take care of the opposing threat. An entire army… he wiped them out on his own."

Neptune and Nepgear grimaces as they hear that, "He could be a bigger threat than Arfoire!" Nepgear says.

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know about that. Just as long no one else knows about this, then we'll be safe."

Neptune says, "And you remembered all that when you were five? Wow…"

Andrew shakes his head, "He left his war journal behind so I read through that."

Nepgear gasps, "That didn't scar you?"

Andrew shook his head, "That made me look up to him. I wouldn't be able to do all that but he taught me to play video games. And I couldn't ask for anything better."

Neptune suggests, "What if the video games are simulations to come up with war strategies to wipe us out?"

Andrew thinks about and replies, "I don't know about that, but it could be… there's no telling."

Andrew turns at the pile of clothes and says, "Um… I think that's enough scary stories for now, let's look through that pile now."

Neptune feels relieved, "Wow, that was just a story? You got me worried there for a second!"

Andrew frowns and says, "That… actually happened."

Neptune's eyes widens, "What?! There's a lot more about you then I would have guessed! What would the other goddesses think?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I really don't want to tell them about that. They seem like they would go after my grandpa without thinking about the consequences."

Neptune says, "That's what I would do."

Andrew replies, "Maybe come with a strategy…"

Neptune frowns, "Hey…"

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Sorry. But, I don't want to risk it so could you not tell them about any of this?"

Neptune nods, "You got it! This will just be filed as Planeptune's tippity top secret!"

Andrew laughs a bit, "OK…"

Neptune thinks for a moment, "Hmm…"

Andrew picks that up, "Something wrong, Neptune?"

Neptune says, "Maybe we have to train your human form to fight. I've seen a lot of close calls with your watch not relying on you so let's get your squishy human form in shape!"

Andrew nods, "I guess… but how will we do this?"

Neptune says, "We can always spar. You have that dogoo that can transform to a sword, right? So, you can just learn to keep up with a goddess' speed and you'll be golden."

Andrew smiles, "I like that idea. When will we start?"

Neptune says, "The training will commence tonight so you must stock up on delicious pudding energy so you won't burn out."

Andrew laughs, "Ok, Sensei Nep."

Neptune slashes her katana near Andrew, "This is not funny! This is serious work! I don't want you to have uber fails out there so you must be ready!"

Andrew's eyes widens from her almost slashing him, "O-k…" He's staring at where the katana almost hit him.

Nepgear asks Neptune, "Can you be easy with the rigorous training, sis? I think you are frightening Andy."

Neptune says, "This is for his own good. He needs to learn how goddesses fight and since he's not one, he must start from the ground up."

Andrew asks Xelor in his head, "What happened to the cheerful Neptune?"

Xelor replies, "I'm guessing she's worried about your safety so she's doing this to help you out. This is how friendship works, I suppose."

Andrew looks back at Neptune, "Oh…"

Neptune suddenly reverts back to her happy self, "Now let's look in this pile, Andy!"

Andrew tries to recover, "Ok."

Andrew looks in it, "Hey, some Planeptune themed socks. I could actually use those." That got him back to being not afraid of Neptune.

"Yeah! Planeptune is the coolest nation! You need to have socks representing it." Neptune says.

Andrew says jokingly, "At least there's not Planeptune themed un-" Only for the words to be eaten out of his mouth. "Boxer shorts, cool…"

Neptune smiles brightly, "Do you like them?"

Andrew asks, "They're not all like this, right?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Naaaaw… there are also accessories in there."

Andrew looks through to see what she meant by that, "A necklace?" He says looking at it.

"Yeah! I got one that looks like my hairclips. Just to show you that you will always be part of my nation." Neptune says while continuing to smile brightly.

Andrew stares at it and says, "Part of your nation?"

Neptune nods, "I care about you a lot and want you to do good. That's why I'm going to spar with you."

Andrew looks into the necklace deeply and tightens his grip on it, he looks to be stricken with emotion from this. Neptune asks, "Are you ok?"

Andrew nods, "I am… it's just… thank you." He goes over to Neptune and puts her in a tight embrace.

Neptune says, "There's the Andy hug I've been waiting for!" She hugs him back just as tight if not tighter than what Andrew is hugging her.

This is noted by the bone crushing sound coming from Andrew, Neptune is using her goddess strength in this hug and it doesn't seem to bother Andrew. Nepgear asks, "That didn't sound good. Are you alright, Andy?"

Andrew nods, "I'm just fine. Just as long as I'm with Neptune."

Neptune raises an arm towards Nepgear, "Want to get it on in this hug? There's plenty room for all of us…"

Nepgear nods, "OK." She runs over and hugs them both which doubles the strength of the hug on Andrew.

More bone crunching noises are heard and that made Nepgear say, "Does that bother you? Do you want us to stop?"

Andrew shakes his head, "It hurts so good."

Neptune comments, "Ok, I don't want to turn you into a masochist…"

The three break off the hug which kind of disappointed Andrew, "Heh heh…right."

Neptune asks, "Now, why not you make us some pudding so we can get started on our sparring?"

Andrew puts on the necklace and nods, "Alright." Feeling a bit enthusiastic now and he rushes into the kitchen to make pudding for his beloved friends.

Back with Scratch and his efforts to find his best friend, Ice. Scratch continues to walk in Planeptune to remember what they told him, "Sigh… I can't believe I forgot what they told me. I feel so useless."

He isn't watching where he is going as he is looking at the ground sad, he accidentally bumps into someone, he apologizes, "I'm sorry."

It turned out to be Compa, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok, Mr. Kitty?"

Scratch looks at her and his heart races, "I… think so. Please tell me… what's your name?"

Compa introduces herself, "My name's Compa!"

Scratch sighs dreamily, "Nice name… I'm Scratch but you can continue to call me Mr. Kitty if you like."

Compa happy says, "Ok! Do you need anything else?"

Scratch tries to think of something to get her to stay with him a bit longer, "I'm looking for my friend but I can't remember where he got to."

Compa says, "Well, if we looked hard enough together, we might be able to find your friend. What does he look like?"

Scratch says, "He's a penguin. His name is Ice."

Compa thinks for a moment and says, "I don't believe I've seen him, but I'll help you find him."

Scratch says, "Thank you. I'm so worried that I'll never find him but you are easing me plenty."

Compa smiles, "My pleasure!"

The two walks off and someone from a dark alley sees, "Chu! I don't believe it! How dare that mangy cat go off with my sweet Compa. I'll teach him a lesson that he won't forget, chu." Obviously it's the severely jealous Pirachu that Andrew fought earlier. He runs off keeping an eye on them.

Ice is still locked up and meditating, he checks the time, "Damn… how long am I going to be in this dimension? I need a way out of this."

* * *

 **Well… that's that. What might happen next to everyone? Will Ice get out of prison and will Andrew get stronger? Also, will Andrew's grandfather trust the goddesses again? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Thanks for telling me, I would have never guessed. I'll add her later whenever (spoilers) Andrew gets to the Ultradimension. Blue is also one of my favorite colors, it's my second favorite with purple being my first. And I hope I made it up to you with that hug, I'm trying to keep my readers happy, I just forgot. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**

 **Jeitron: That's pretty much how these types of stories work. Yep, Xelor is what keeping Andrew alive.**

 **Akio Blade: That's a good way of telling it.**

 **Ghostorigins: Sorry about that. There will be much better fights in the future, I hope.**

* * *

 **That's all I can write for now so… happy reading!**


	15. Sparring And Shenanigans

**Want me to recap? OK… last time, Andrew and his goddess pals discovered that the creator of Xelor was in fact his own grandpa! Shockers, am I right?! Anyway… Neptune feels the need to give Andrew a sparring lesson to toughen him up without his GPU form. Which is what he should have worked on in the first place. Anyway… let's see what happen now. Also… I wish I could have a book cover for this story but I can't draw for crap and I don't want to just put a pic of Hyperdimension Neptunia as the cover so if anyone would like to make one is welcome to. I'm not requesting, just wondering if someone would want to, I would appreciate it. Anyways… again… let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

Andrew is in Neptune's kitchen making her some pudding, he luckily found mix for it so all is good now. He begins to make it. "So… since you don't hate any of the goddesses, do you have a preferred one?"

Xelor says, "You mean if I have a favorite? Hmm… don't you dislike talking while cooking? Didn't you say you can't multitask?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but making pudding is very simple and doesn't burn me. Quit dodging the question, now. Do you have a favorite?"

Xelor thinks for a moment, "Noire."

Andrew says, "Oh. I think I know why…"

Xelor beeps, "She has an orderly sense about her. Very respectable if you ask me."

Andrew asks, "I knew it. What about least favorite?"

Xelor sighs, "You know the answer to that."

"But I thought that you didn't hate her?" Andrew says to Xelor a bit surprised.

Xelor beeps, "I don't, but if I would have to rank them on whom I deem my favorite, she is on the bottom."

Andrew frowns, "Oh…"

Xelor says, "It's not like I'm trying to be rude about it. You have a least favorite, too."

Andrew sighs, "Please don't bring them up…"

Xelor beeps, "Well, you asked me. You don't have to say it though, I already know who are your favorite and least favorite."

Andrew grumbles, "Nosy watch…"

"That goes with equipping me, I also have to read your thoughts." Xelor explains.

"My grandfather doesn't get them, right?" Andrew asks.

"No, it's just for my sake of understanding my user." Xelor replies.

Andrew sighs from relief, "Good. Although, I still don't like you knowing my favorite and least favorite goddess."

Xelor asks, "Why not?"

"Because that's secret." Andrew says.

"Very well… I'll delete it then so I'll forget it." Xelor says and then beeping occurs, "Deleted. Satisfied now?"

Andrew nods, "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome, I suppose." Xelor says.

Andrew looks at the pudding he's making and glances at the kitchen entrance and back at his cooking, "I wonder if Neptune would actually stalk the kitchen just because I'm making pudding."

Xelor says, "I wouldn't doubt it. She's madly in love with it."

Andrew frowns, "That's not fair…" He says that very quietly, almost inaudible.

Xelor suggests something, "Maybe you should try coating yourself in it and see what happens."

Andrew suppressed a chuckle, "That would surely test her love of pudding."

"That and I'd imagine you would get double XP for that one." Xelor says.

Andrew tries not to chuckle again, "We shouldn't talk about Neptune behind her back, even if it's in my head."

"Why does it matter as long as it's not negative?" Xelor asks.

"Well… it's just not right and we're practically making fun of her." Andrew explains.

Xelor beeps, "So it's ok to tease while confronting her, but it isn't when it's behind her back?"

Andrew nods, "Basically, yeah."

Xelor beeps again confirming he gets it, "I understand now. It'll be added to my database."

"Now it begs the question… is she actually stalking the kitchen?" Andrew asks.

"Is it a problem if she is?" Xelor says.

"No, I just want to know. She might steal a taste from me." Andrew says.

"How far are you from being done? Xelor asks.

"Not that far, it also has to cool down and then refrigerate which will take longer." Andrew says.

Andrew hears groaning from somewhere, and the voice sounds all too familiar, "Neptune… are you back there?" Andrew asks the suspicious voice.

The voice quickly disguises itself, very poorly though, "I am not Neptune… I am the pudding alien! All your pudding are belong to us!"

Andrew plays along with it, "Sorry, I don't share my pudding with alien scum. Only purple goddesses with a deep adoration for pudding."

Neptune talks in her normal voice, "Ah! I have defeated the evil pudding alien for you! What is my reward, o' great pudding meister of awesomeness?" She comes out of hiding.

Andrew thinks about it comes up with something, "OK, just give me a sec." He turns off the stove and places the pudding into a plastic bowl and then asks Neptune, "Ok, close your eyes."

Neptune does so, "OK, I cannot wait for my reward, pudding meister!"

Andrew nods, "OK, then open your mouth wide."

Neptune does this as well, "Ahh…"

Andrew sticks a bit of the stirrer he used into her mouth which still has pudding on it, "Does that taste good?"

Neptune opens her eyes blushes, "It's heavenly! You seriously are in the running for best tasting pudding with Compa."

Andrew smiles, "I'm glad you think so, I could use your help in cleaning these utensils so you are welcome to do it in any method you want."

Neptune takes the stirrer and licks the pudding off of it, "Thanks, Andy! I'll be back to claim my reward for the leftover pudding in that bowl you used!" She continues to lick the pudding off of the stirrer.

Neptune licking it gives Andrew the impression of her looking like a little kitten drinking milk, "Aw…" Andrew quietly says as he doesn't want Neptune to hear that.

Xelor says, "Others might find her weird."

Andrew replies, "And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm a bit weird, too."

"I see. Is that why you played along with her little game?" Xelor asks.

"Yeah… plus it gives us XP to bond, right?" Andrew says.

"I suppose so." Xelor beeps.

Andrew turns back to the pudding he left and says, "OK, now that's left is to wrap the top with plastic so it can cool down." He tries to find a roll of plastic wrapping and he pulls it out. He looks at the brand name, "Naras wrap… wow, it kinda makes me feel bad to name you Xelor now."

"It's fine. I've grown quite fond of my name now. No harm done." Xelor says calmly.

"Oh, ok." Andrew says surprised that Xelor actually likes his name. He wraps the top of the bowl with the stuff and puts it in the fridge, "It's actually cool enough to put in the fridge, actually." He finishes it off by washing his hands.

Andrew walks back to the living quarters and sees Neptune on the couch licking away at the stirrer that he gave her. Andrew sighs, "I got a bit before the pudding gets ready… ugh… what to do?"

Neptune says, "Hey, Andy! Do you want to share this with me?" Holding up the stirrer with the pudding on it.

Andrew takes a bit to process that, "You want me to lick the stirrer that you already licked all over?"

Neptune seeing nothing wrong with that for some reason nods, "Yeah!"

Andrew thinks to himself, "This is pretty much indirect kissing! But, does she already know this?"

Neptune waves the stirrer a bit, "So…?"

Andrew replies trying to keep it calm, "I'm going to pass, unfortunately. We are going to have delicious pudding in 20 minutes anyway. Besides, you earned that, my little pudding alien annihilator."

Neptune beams, "Daaww… you're making me blush! You know that it was me, right?"

Andrew fake gasps, "Aw… and here I thought that you saved me from aliens. Well… can't do anything about that. I already gave you your reward."

Xelor says, "You're seriously doing this?"

"Yep, you need to have a bit more fun than that, Xelor." Andrew replies to the dull watch who isn't fun at all.

Neptune isn't giving up, "Now I feel bad! Might as well share it, right?"

Andrew thought Neptune had him for a second until he says, "Ok, then I'll take the bowl and you get the rest of the stirrer."

Neptune gives up, "Ok… you got me beat! But, I REALLY want to share the stirrer with you!"

Xelor has enough of this, "We aren't going to get anywhere with this back and forth talk about whether or not Andrew is going to lick the stirrer. Didn't you want to spar with each other?"

Neptune nods, "But that's after we eat our delicious pudding! Didn't you hear that part, Xelly?"

"Did you just give me a nickname?" Xelor says.

"Yep! Do you like it?" Neptune asks.

"Indifferent right now. But, I suppose I appreciate being part of your antics." Xelor says.

"You'll grow to love it, I'm sure of it!" Neptune says.

"I appreciate your optimism." Xelor beeps.

"Thanks!" Neptune says happily.

Andrew asks, "Was any of that sarcasm? It's difficult to tell with your robotic voice."

"It isn't. And I do believe that it's time to check on the pudding you made." Xelor says.

"Oh boy! But, I thought you can't tell time, Xelly?" Neptune asks.

"I can't. I just kept track of how long Andrew kept it in the refrigerator." Xelor replies.

Andrew walks over to the kitchen, "Be back shortly."

Sure enough, it was ready! Andrew brings the bowl and two spoons in for them to enjoy. Neptune is drooling at the sight of it, "So yummy looking that I can hardly contain myself!"

Andrew chuckles lightly as he removes the Naras wrap off of it, "Just control it a bit, Neptune. That's all I'm asking." He gives her a spoon. "Want the first taste?"

Neptune scoops in and eats some, "Just as I suspected… first class taste! A pure work of amazingness! Ten out of ten!" She blushes as she enjoys the taste.

Andrew gets some and smiles, "Yeah, I think I did good."

Neptune couldn't believe what he said, "What?! Don't down yourself on your cooking! It… is… amazing! Say it!"

Andrew says calmly, "It is amazing."

Neptune shakes her head, "No! Don't be like Blanny! Shout it out for all of Gamindustri to hear!"

Andrew isn't too sure about this and he looks away, "Eh… I don't know… I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"Why not?" Neptune asks moving closer to Andrew.

Andrew shrugs, "I couldn't tell you. Maybe, I just don't act enthusiastic. It's just how I am."

"But, your form does!" Neptune points out.

Andrew nods in agreement, "Yeah, but that's a personality change. Just like yours, so it's more complicated than that."

Xelor says trying to help, "Andrew possibly thinks he can improve how he made the pudding."

Neptune's eyes widens, "Wait… you can do better?"

Andrew nods, "Sure, I can do better."

Neptune shouts, "Why didn't you say so?! I just thought that you did you best, but you can do better?! I can't imagine how that would taste like."

Andrew shrugs, "Me, too." Andrew eats more pudding.

So, they finish the pudding of while talking about random junk, with Neptune being close to Andrew the whole time making him uncomfortable. "Ah… that was delicious! I'm looking forward to the next one, Andy!"

"Sure…" Andrew says while paying attention to how close Neptune is to him. "Can you back up a bit, please? You are pretty close for my liking."

"Aw… but how else are we going to raise that lily rank?! Come on! I wanna get close to you!" Neptune puts her face so dangerously close to Andrew's face that they can feel each other's breath.

Andrew is worried right now, "Is this going to turn into what I think it's going to turn into?" He thinks to himself while beginning to blush.

Then… incoming katana coming to get Andrew, that made him fall off the couch which made Neptune laugh. "I got you good, Andy! But, now it's time to spar! Get your weapon!"

Andrew groans and tries crawling away from Neptune's attacks. "Glue! I need you now, boy!"

Glue barks and hops towards Andrew and turns into a sword and Andrew grabs it and parries Neptune's attack.

Neptune tries to go in for the attack, "Come on… face the attack like you did with Blanc's!"

Andrew shakes his head, "That nearly killed me and that is a sharp weapon."

Neptune steps back and then jump slashes Andrew, "Take this one then!"

Andrew keeps his weapon steady by holding the blade by the top with his right hand and keeps a strong grip around the hilt with his left. He's left handed, by the way. "Nope… I won't lose."

Neptune is jamming her knees into Andrew's chest as she tries to land her attack at Andrew. "You know you won't win, right?!"

Andrew grunts a bit from the strain of keeping his weapon steady, "Yes I… will!" With a last burst of strength, he pushes Neptune away from him and rolls to the side just to keep a distance from her. He quickly gets himself up and walks backwards with his sword pointing at Neptune. "I'm locking on to you, you won't get me."

Neptune jumps really high and does flips in the air and gets behind Andrew. "My legs are reinforced with the skills of a kangaroo!"

Andrew chuckles, "I'm sure they are…" He gets ready for Neptune's attack.

Neptune shouts out, "32-bit Megablade!" She slashes at Andrew that makes a funky looking pattern leading her blade.

Andrew shouts in surprise, "Wait, I didn't agree for you to be using your special attacks!" It hits him and even he tried blocking it, it didn't work as it was too powerful and he flies back.

Neptune chuckles sheepishly, "Heh heh… sorry, I forgot to hold back."

Andrew gets smashed into a wall and slides down, he groans, "Ow… Am I dead?"

Neptune looks at him with a surprised look, "Wow, I didn't expect you to take that hit well."

Andrew gets up, "W-what the hell?"

The two of them scrounge up for a solution to why Andrew took that attack without issues. Neptune says, "Welp, I'm at a loss! I think you are getting stronger, Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "I don't think so, umm…" He looks at his clothes. "I think my clothes are some kind of armor. And I'm not talking about plot armor either. My clothes that you girls got me are actually legitimate armor helpful for me in battle."

Neptune laughs, "Neato! So that means I can give it all I got, right?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "W-wait I didn't agree to-"

Neptune charges at Andrew with the speed of a thousand kangaroos, ready to thrust her sword into him, "Victory slash!" She gets ready for a V shaped swipe at Andrew.

Andrew pleads for Neptune to stop, "Hey, I don't have specials in my base form, sto-"

Too late! Neptune flings Andrew from out the balcony and he lands on the very tip of the railing getting ready to fall over, he flails his arms desperately. "I-I don't want to die yet…"

Welp, he falls over. Neptune runs out there and looks down to where he's falling, in truth, he won't survive it. "Whoops! Don't worry, Andy! I'm-a comin'!"

Well that help that Neptune was going to bring him with didn't happen because something else caught her eye. A blue goopy hand that grabbed itself on the railing. She looks at it confused, "What in the seven worlds is that?!"

Before she could find out, a pair of human hands come into her viewing and pulled up, it was Andrew that was the cause of the goopy hand as noted by the thing he was holding. "Glue is so versatile in the things he can transform into." Andrew had asked Glue to become a big sticky hand to pull him back to safety.

Neptune cheers, "Smart thinking! I knew you can actually do things on your own!"

Andrew was about to shrug but instead cheers with Neptune, "Yeah! I guess I can! Hurray!"

Glue still in the sticky hand form barks happily, then he transforms back into a sword.

Neptune asks, "Are you ready to continue our fight? You're not scared about almost dying, are you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I wasn't going to die. I knew what I was doing. I trusted in both of you to not kill me that easily."

Xelor mentions, "That act that you just did raised your level, Andrew."

Andrew asks, "Which level?"

Xelor beeps, "YOUR level! Meaning that you indeed got stronger."

Neptune claps, "I knew you were amazing, Andy! You just needed to be nudged off a balcony in order for you to realize it!"

Andrew fist pumps, "Well, alright then. I appreciate your help, Neptune. Shall we continue our sparring?"

Neptune points her katana at Andrew, "Hell yeah!"

Let's montage this shit because it will take forever if we don't! They continue to come at each other with the best move that they can muster. Andrew learns how to counter Neptune's special attack and uses Glue's abilities to his advantage. Andrew slowly gets better and better with speed, strength and reflexes as he continues to fight Neptune.

Xelor says, "I'm impressed, Andrew. You're learning fast. You would never have gotten this far on your own."

Andrew tries to catch his breath, "Thanks. Neptune is a great sparring partner."

Xelor mentions, "You know how to fight because you fight all the time in your GPU form, you just have to let your human body to get used to this kind of combat."

Andrew parries Neptune's katana and jumps back a bit, "Yep. That was the plan…"

Neptune didn't look tired at all, "You look pretty fatigued, do you want to give up now?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm fine. Pant… pant… don't worry."

Neptune nods, "OK!" She charges at Andrew.

Andrew looks at his weapon and wonders something, "Hey…" He grips the sword with both hands and tries to pull at his weapon. Glue understands what Andrew wants him to do and he tries it. Andrew's weapon splits into two with a stretchy goo rope joining the two together.

Neptune comments on that, "Just because you have conjoined twins for weapons doesn't mean that I won't give up!"

Andrew nods, "Ok. But, now I'm ready for your attacks."

Neptune shouts out an attack, "Cross combination!" She slashes at Andrew with a cross shaped slice.

Andrew just focuses at her charge and gets ready to strike, "Get ready for a special that I just made up." He throws one of the blades at Neptune but instead of it hitting her, it arches around her and wraps her up cancelling out her attack.

Neptune tries to break free but can't as the goo rope constricts on her, "I should have known you would pull a bondage trick on me!"

Andrew ignores that comment and says, "I call this my snake spin." He spins Neptune around much like he spun the Com Troller from earlier. As soon as Andrew knows that Neptune is all good and spun out, he calls back his blade and it unwraps itself from Neptune making her spin around like a top for a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… I don't feel so good…" Neptune says with swirls in her eyes.

Andrew jumps back a bit, "And just like a snake, they bite." He raises his swords, touches the tips of them together and charges at Neptune with as much speed as he can get.

Neptune isn't going to get out of her dizzy status, that's for sure. Andrew attacks Neptune with a vertical slash while the tips of the blades are touching and he got her. She gets knocked back pretty far and lands on the ground.

Andrew is proud of the move he made, "Yep, it worked. Just as I thought it did. Neptune, that didn't hurt too much, right?"

Rrrrriiiippp! Something from Neptune's body rips she screams as she realizes it. Sure enough, Andrew has shredded her clothes up real good.

Andrew is in state of stock of what happened, "T-that wasn't supposed to h-happen…" His face is red as a tomato.

Instead of Neptune shouting at Andrew for what he did, she goes ahead and breaks the fourth wall, "What the heck, author?! Why did you have to go this far and ruin a good sparring match! Don't look, Andy! You'll ruin a perfectly good friendship!" She tries her best to cover herself up.

Andrew can pretty much see everything, her striped panties and her bare legs. Luckily, only half of her hoodie is left so you can't see the actual goods. He can't help but stare, he's a guy, for crying out loud! "Well… I'm just glad your sister wasn't here to see-"

Right on cue, Nepgear returns from where ever she was at, "Neptune, I didn't say but I went out to get you some more- what the goodness?!" She drops the bag with pudding cups inside and gets a horrified expression on her face.

Andrew turns to her with the same look he had, he sweatdrops big time and waves his arms frantically at Nepgear, "I-it's not what it looks like! We were sparring and…"

Nepgear stops him and says with a stern look, "I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't be too rough with each other here; you could get seriously hurt."

Neptune gets up, "It's alright, Nep Jr.! I'm just fine! Although, I could get a change of clothes right now."

Andrew gasps, "How could she be calm at a time like this?" The gasp was audible but what he said wasn't.

Nepgear says, "What would Histy think if she finds out?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Good point…"

Nepgear says to Neptune, "You should go to our room and change. I'll talk to Andy."

Neptune says cheerfully, "Okey dokey, artichokey!" She runs off to her room to change.

Andrew continues to sweatdrop, "Um… so… I'm sorry, ok?"

Nepgear sighs, "You shouldn't take risks like that. I know that it's your job to get stronger and get my sis stronger but I don't want you two to get seriously hurt or end up like how my sister was. Good thing it was only you that saw her like that."

Andrew is kind of shocked to hear that, "So, you aren't mad that I tore up her clothes?"

Nepgear frowns, "A little, but I know that it was an accident and we both trust you. What did you even do?"

Andrew chuckles a bit, "I was trying out a new move… it didn't work all too well."

Nepgear nods, "Just be more careful next time, ok?"

Andrew nods back, "Alright."

Nepgear transforms, "I'm going to visit Uni for a bit, take care of my sis, ok?"

Andrew salutes, "You can count on me."

Nepgear flies off. A few moments later and Vert shows up, Andrew curiously asks, "Oh, hey Vert… err… what are you doing here?"

Vert says, "I was just looking for my sister Nepgear? Have you seen her?"

Andrew points out the window, "She just left not too long ago. I have to ask; why do you always insist that Nepgear is your sister? You know that she isn't."

Vert frowns, "You are upsetting me, Andy. I just want her to feel my affections for her big sister Vert. I don't have to be related to feel like she's my sister."

Andrew nods, "I know how it feels not having a sibling. I don't have one, either."

Vert puts her hands together and says, "I have a solution… why not I become your big sister?"

Andrew gasps, "Eh, what?"

Vert explains, "If we both don't have siblings then why not I become your sister. Granted, I would want a little sister more but can't be too picky and I already like you tons, Andy."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Umm… I don't know…"

Vert goes towards Andrew and puts him in an embrace, "Perhaps my loving affection will convince you."

Neptune returns wearing fresh clothes, "Phew! That's better, Andy do you wa- Vert?! What do you think you're doing?"

Vert innocently says, "Oh, nothing… I'm just convincing Andy to be my little brother."

Neptune tries to pull him away, "If anything, he would be my brother!"

Andrew thinks to himself, "Does this mean I'm being friend zoned? I hope not!"

Vert pulls him back, "Oh? I didn't think you thought of him that way. I would have thought it was a more intimate relationship."

Neptune waves her hands frantically, "Why does everyone think it's like that?!"

Andrew sighs, "Why me?"

Neptune pulls Andrew towards her, "Go get your own GPU! I already called dibsies on this one!"

Vert pulls Andrew towards her, "You're not being quite fair. We're supposed to share."

Neptune retorts, "Well, you try to take Nep Jr. away from me so I'm not letting you have Andy!"

The two keeps tugging on Andrew. He groans, "Ow… I'm going to get torn apart if this keeps up. I need to get away for a bit." Andrew taps on his watch and transforms.

The big flash makes them shield their eyes, when it clears up, Andrew is gone. "Andy? Where did you go?" Neptune says.

Vert frowns, "Do you think we've scared him away?"

Andrew in his GPU form stops in the middle of Planeptune to rest up a bit, "Too much attention for my liking! I'm going to wait until this dies down. I seriously need some peace and quiet for a change." He looks up and sees Neptune and Vert in their CPU forms scanning the area. "Yep! They are looking for me! I just need to go!" He runs off.

Back with the prisoned penguin, he continues to meditate to keep his mind from imprisonment. Nepgear and Uni visits the prison compound, "He's still in here?" Nepgear asks.

Uni warns her, "Watch out, he's a dangerous criminal. My sister says so."

Nepgear asks Ice, "Is that true? What is your true purpose here?"

Ice ignores them and continues to meditate.

Uni says, "Leave him! He's not going to talk so just let him rot in there."

Nepgear runs over to Ice's cell, "Please talk to us! We can get you out if you just tell us that you're not a threat!"

Ice opens his eyes, "What I did was a mere blunder. I wouldn't go and do a moronic attack like that in the open. I thought that area was deserted. What part of that didn't you goddesses get?"

Uni says to the penguin, "My sister says that you're too suspicious to be out in the world. What are you hiding that we can't know?"

Ice sighs, "Get your sister here and I'll tell her."

Uni smiles, "Great! And she'll thank me for breaking you." She runs off to get Noire.

Ice scoffs, "She didn't break me, I'm just willing to tell you now."

Nepgear asks, "So, what are you doing here?"

Ice looks at the door that Uni just exited from, "Wait and you'll find out."

Noire comes out looking proud or something like that, "So, you are ready to confess?"

Ice crosses his arms and taps his foot, "Confess what?"

Noire shouts at him, "That you are a terrorist!"

Ice explains, "I don't do the attacking. I'm an espionage. I'm merely here to gather information on this dimension and be on my way."

Noire asks Ice, "Information for what? Knowing our weaknesses and taking us all out? Well, you aren't getting any information and you are hell not getting out of that prison cell!"

Ice laughs, "Have you looked at me? I'm a freaking penguin, and so is the rest of my agency. I don't think we would be dumb enough to plan an attack on near invincible goddesses."

Noire pauses for a moment and then says, "What's with the weapons, then?"

Ice explains, "For self-defense. Monsters are here and I want to kill them just for fun. I thought your GPU was one and I attacked. My apologies."

Nepgear sighs in relief, "Thank goodness. I knew you weren't a bad penguin."

Noire pouts, "I don't believe this! All this time and you are harmless! You made me look bad now!"

Ice says, "I apologize. I won't mention this to anyone if you won't."

Noire says, "You better not!"

Ice looks down and shakes his head, "Of course."

Noire lets him go, "This would have turned out better if you had talked sooner."

Ice walks off and says, "Where's the fun in that, then?"

Noire says, "I guess you're ok…"

Ice waves bye to the three and goes off.

Back with Andrew running away from Neptune and Vert. "Well… where should I hide in the meantime?"

Xelor says, "Why are you hiding from them. You haven't given me some solid reasons."

Andrew explains, "Well… just the way they were fighting over me. I needed to get away and run! And, I wanted an excuse to transform. This is fun!"

Xelor beeps, "You could use this form to explain to them that your human form can't."

Andrew quickly shoots that down, "Nope! I'm going to wait until later on because it's too soon."

"Tell us about what?" Neptune and Vert floats down still in their goddess forms in front of Andrew.

Andrew snaps his fingers in defeat, "Shoot! You two are too fast!"

Neptune says, "Is there something you need to tell us? We'll listen."

Vert nods, "I don't like seeing you worried like that."

Andrew chuckles, "I'm not worried! I'm fine! I just wanted to take a run, that's all!"

Neptune sighs, "I know that you are lying. I've been with you long enough to realize that."

"Oh." Andrew plainly says. "I guess you want to know the truth, then?"

Neptune nods, "Just tell us what's on your mind. We'll gladly listen."

Andrew nods back, "Ok…" He taps his fingers together while he speaks, "Well, maybe I thought that we can do a thing together outside, publicly. Because I like you a lot and stuff and was hoping that you feel the same and we can do that together."

Neptune gasps, "You want us to do something together? Have we done things together already?"

Vert says, "I think he means a date."

Andrew nods, "How about it? It'll really increase our ranks…"

Neptune thinks for a moment and smiles at Andrew, "Alright. I'll gladly go on a date with you. When shall we have this date?"

Vert mentions, "There's an autumn festival coming up, I think it's the perfect time to have the date there."

Andrew shouts out, "It's autumn?! But, when I left my dimension it was the beginning of summer, time surely does fly."

Neptune asks Vert, "Are you ok with this?"

Vert smiles, "I don't mind in the slightest. I can go with Nepgear to the festival. We'll have a splendid time."

Andrew suggests, "I think you should take Chika to that festival, she might really enjoy it."

Vert thinks about it, "I don't know… if I don't take Nepgear then who will take her?"

Andrew shrugs, "She'll find someone, maybe IF or Compa will take her. Is every goddess coming?"

Vert nods, "It's an annual greeting for all of us to be united and celebrate slaying evil together."

Andrew shouts happily, "Yeah! Sounds awesome! I can't wait to go!"

Neptune chuckles and returns to normal form, "Yeah! I like your attitude! It'll just be you and me playing festival games with each other!"

Andrew smiles, "Yep! I'm looking forward to it!"

Vert decides, "I've decided that I'm going to ask Nepgear to be my partner for the festival. Sorry, Andy."

Andrew shrugs, "Ok, well I'll just go ask Chika and tell her what she thinks of it. I'm sure she'll be really disappointed if she didn't go."

Vert asks, "You're trying to make me feel like the guilty one, aren't you?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Just trying to make it right for everyone. You already spend a lot of time with Nepgear so one day without wouldn't hurt."

Vert closes her eyes, "You make a very good negotiator. Very well… I'll ask Chika to go with me."

Andrew smiles, "Great! I knew that we can make a compromise!"

Vert mentions, "You know that you can't take Xelor with you as he would count as an additional partner."

Andrew laughs, "Ok! I get you!" He transforms to normal. "And now, I can't believe what I just did."

Neptune grabs onto Andrew's arm, "You just asked me out, you dawg! I'm sure that Noire and Blanc will be disappointed to find out that you're taken for the festival!"

Andrew chuckles lightly, "Yeah… when is it?"

Vert says, "Tomorrow."

Neptune says, "So… next chapter?"

Vert nods, "To be more precise."

Andrew yawns, "It's getting pretty late now. Should we return to the Bascilicom?"

Vert smiles, "Well, I'll see you in the next chapter, then!" She flies off.

As the two return to the Bascilicom, Neptune notices the pudding on the floor, "Oh no! Little orphan puddings without a home! Don't worry, you'll be welcomed into my stomach!" She scoops them up.

Andrew chuckles at that, "You got a quirky way of words."

Neptune brightly smiles, "Yep! That's why everybody loves me! I can't blame you for falling for me, too. I have that kind of charm."

Andrew looks to the side, "Yeah… I'm just going to turn in now."

Neptune nods, "Okey dokey! I'll wake you up extra early tomorrow so we can have some fun!"

Andrew stretches with a yawn, "Ok…"

The both of them go to sleep, Andrew on the couch and Neptune in her bed.

We return to Compa and Scratch still looking for Ice, "Sigh… where did he go?"

Compa frowns, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kitty! I wasn't helpful enough to find your friend."

Scratch smiles, "It's ok. I enjoyed your company, Compa."

Compa smiles, "I'm glad. I enjoyed yours, too."

She was about to walk away when Scratch asks, "Can I please hang out with you tomorrow?"

Compa thinks about and says, "We are having a festival and you can be my partner during it if you want."

Scratch's eyes glitter, "I love to!"

Compa giggles, "See you tomorrow, Mr. Kitty!" She leaves.

From the dark alley, Pirachu is flabbergasted by what he saw, "No way… he asked her out! Chu! I'm gonna kill him!"

Scratch yawns, "Maybe Andrew wouldn't mind if I crashed over at that Bascilicom thingy. They won't know I'm there." He flies off.

Pirachu evilly laughs, "Get ready for me because I'm going to kill you in your sleep!" He runs off.

Pirachu arrives at the Bascilicom to get ready for his tempted assassination, "Chu… where are you…" He opens the window and crawls inside. "There's that kid again… chu?" He sees the watch that Andrew wears and takes it off. "Sweet! It's in sleep mode! Then he won't be missing this, chu!" He runs off completely forgetting about his assassination.

Pirachu runs all the way to Arfoire's hideout and brings her the good news, "I've brought something that will end the goddesses and that twerp!" He brings her the watch.

She takes it and smiles, "Very good! With this, we can get rid of the CPUs and that kid is just a speck to us now!"

Pirachu says, "I've heard that this thing got a creator, you know anything about that?"

Arfoire laughs, "Yes, that was part of the plan. I'm always one step ahead of those goddesses." She presents Andrew's grandfather tied up. "You will be spared if you build me a machine that takes this kind of power."

Of course Andrew's grandfather is gagged so he cannot speak, he just looks at her with anger and unable to break free from her bind. And of course… all three of them do their evil laugh.

We return to Nepgear and Ice who are walking towards Planeptune's Bascilicom, "I've seen your friend over in our nation. Are you sure that you don't want help looking for him?"

Ice shakes his head, "I am in no hurry. He can take care of himself and I know that he's in good hands. I'm going to gather information in the other nations and try to put this misunderstanding to rest."

Nepgear waves and smiles at Ice, "OK, then! Bye, Ice!"

Ice nods and waves back, "Farewell, Nepgear." He walks off.

With that, Nepgear heads home herself without any realization to what happened recently to Andrew as it seems unnoticeable.

* * *

 **Boy, this was a fun one, I guess. What will happen next in this exciting new chapter? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: I'm afraid to tell you that now you won't see Xelor for quite a while now as you seen here. Why that combination of colors? Also, there is something special that can happen if Andrew would have each goddesses' rank maxed out but that's a secret. I'm glad that you like my stories as much as I like reading your reviews! Thanks!**

 **Akio Blade: Mine, too. I also have some other colors too but those are my mains. Thanks, man!**

 **FateBurn: Thanks.**

* * *

 **That is all, everyone, so happy reading!**


	16. Autumn Festival Day

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked… Andrew and Nep Nep sparred and it ended in an 'interesting' way… much to Andrew's surprise. Anyway… some punk ass mouse broke in and stole Andrew's watch so he's good as screwed right now. Let's see how that goes down.**

* * *

Next day arrives, the same day as the festival. As promised, Neptune wakes up extra early but Andrew is still asleep, of course. She tries nudging him awake, "Come on! We got a big day ahead of us! Get your lazy butt out of that couch!"

Andrew mutters, "Groan… five more minutes…"

"Don't give me those clichéd mutters! Get up! Nep Jr. is making us delicious breakfast right now! Can't you smell it?" Neptune says continuing to nudge Andrew awake.

Andrew turns over on his belly and continues to sleep, "Can't… get up… sore from fighting last night… I hurt all over…"

Neptune grumbles, "Hmph! Alright… you asked for this!" She wraps Andrew in the blankets like she did last time.

Andrew doesn't seem to care, "Ahh… that won't bother me anymore…" He continues to sleep away.

Neptune goes over to the side of the couch and grabs Andrew's hand and tugs on it, "Get up! The food will be cold if you don't!" She notices something off with Andrew's wrist. "Where did your watch go?"

Andrew replies in a yawning fashion, "Nice try…"

Neptune shouts pointing at it, "I'm serious! Where did Xelor go?!"

Andrew opens his eyes and sees that his watch isn't there, "Ahh! Where did it go?!" He rolls off the couch.

Neptune laughs, "Hey… that's a good way of getting ya out of bed."

"This is serious! Where did it go?!" He gets up and looks around. "It can't just come off, there's a special way to do that and it's as complicated as lockpicking a door."

Neptune suggests, "Maybe Xelor woke up early and decided to go for a walk."

Andrew looks underneath the blankets, under the cushions and under the couch, "It's gone… Xelor's gone. I'm screwed."

Neptune tries to calm him down, "Oh come on… it's not that bad… maybe it'll turn up later."

Andrew takes a deep breath and exhales, "Sure… right. It'll turn up… I just have to hope."

"There you go! Now, what do you say about eating Nepgear's delicious pancakes?" Neptune says cheering Andrew up.

Andrew nods smiling slightly trying to gather up hope, "Sure… that will be nice, yeah…"

The two of them go into the kitchen and sees Nepgear cooking breakfast for them, "Oh, good morning, sleepyhead!"

Andrew says calmly and kind of upset, "Good morning…"

Nepgear sees this, "What's the matter?"

Neptune explains it, "He lost his watch thingy."

Nepgear frowns, "Oh… well after breakfast, we can help you go look for it. Just please don't look so sad and enjoy breakfast." She turns her frown into a smile to try to cheer Andrew up.

Andrew perks up, "Ok."

Andrew sits down in a chair, Neptune sits right near him and pats his back, "It'll be just fine! You just gotta cheer up, kiddo, and everything will be all right!"

Andrew nods, "OK."

Nepgear serves Andrew and Neptune's plate, "Here you go! I hope that you like it!"

Andrew looks at his plate and sees that Nepgear cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon. Pretty much a basic breakfast meal but a great classic. "Looks good." Andrew says cheering right up.

Nepgear smiles, "Well, dig in! I got some more if you are feeling it for seconds."

Neptune cheers, "Alright!" She eats some and she blushes at the taste of it, "So delish, sis! How's yours, Andy?"

Andrew gets some maple syrup and pours it on his pancakes and eats some, his eyes widens, "So… good."

Nepgear smiles, "I'm glad that you like them, Andy. Although, I might have messed up a bit while making it."

Andrew gets it now, "No… you didn't. They're delicious."

Neptune smiles, "You chefs certainly down on your food, don't you?"

Andrew gets eats some more and gets more feels going through him, "I truly think that these are the best pancakes I ever ate."

Nepgear laughs, "I'm glad, but did you try the eggs and bacon yet?"

Andrew tries them, too and gets the same reaction, "Same goes for those as well… normally eggs don't taste as good as these."

Neptune eats some more and says, "I gotta agree with Andy here, these are the best pancakes ever!"

Nepgear gets nervous a bit, "Aw… you're making me embarrassed, guys!"

They continue eating breakfast and having a good time, we return to the dark side of the story. Arfoire unties Vox and demands him, "Make that machine do my bidding and I better not see any tricks, you hear me?!"

Vox grumbles, "As you wish… my grandson better not be part of the destruction of the goddesses."

Arfoire laughs, "We'll see… we'll see if he gets in my way!"

Pirachu says, "Enough talking, old man! Get to work!"

Arfoire gives Underling a gun, "Make sure that he doesn't pull anything."

Underling gladly takes it, "With pleasure!" She brings Vox towards the working station and puts the gun to his head, "You heard the boss! No tricks… it better be by the book!"

Vox grumbles again, "I've been in a war, this is the oldest threat in the book."

Underling replies shouting at him, "Just get to work!"

And so… Andrew's grandfather is forced to make their machine how they want it. Xelor is left by the side of the work station getting ready to be used at the completion of this machine. The blueprints tell that it's going to be a robot of some kind. How original.

Arfoire commands Pirachu, "And make sure that no one interferes with our work."

Pirachu sighs, "Sure, make the mouse be the watchdog…" He goes to his post. "And I could be scheming on how to get rid of that mangy cat…"

Of course, Scratch is sleeping by a window side just like all cats do, he yawns and gets up, "This day marks the best one of my nine lives… I get to go on a date with the most beautiful girl of all time… Compa!" He flies off.

Ice continues to trek through Gamindustri on foot, "Ugh… why do these nations have to be so disconnected from each other? Why can't they be one? If these goddesses rule this place, couldn't they just rule one giant nation and save me the trouble of crossing the outlands?"

He continues to walk, he checks his electronic map, "Walking is no trouble but my patience wears thin. And also this place lacks snow." He checks his surroundings and sees something, "Ah, there's the snowy nation. I need an energy recharge and this is the place to do it." He goes off as fast as his penguin legs can carry him.

Andrew finishes his breakfast up, "I feel so much better. I forgot why I was upset."

Neptune reminds him, "Because you lost your watch thingy."

Andrew is reminded, "Oh, right. Well, I won't let that ruin my day because it's festival day."

Nepgear gasps, "Oh, did you get a partner for the festival yet, Neptune?"

Neptune replies with a smile, "You're looking at him!"

Nepgear gasp even more, "Wow, for real?! Well, I hope that you will have a wonderful time with each other."

Andrew asks, "Did you find someone to take to the festival?"

Nepgear thinks for a moment, "Well… I heard that Vert is taking Chika so it's surprising to hear her not taking me for a change."

"What about Compa or IF?" Andrew says.

"Well, Compa told me that she's going with this cat that she met so I'm going with IF." Nepgear says.

Neptune says, "What is Compa doing and asking a stray cat to go out with her? She's too trustworthy for her own good!"

Andrew says suggesting, "It's probably that cat we know. I guess they hit it off just fine."

"Oh… so, anyway… we should get ready to go to that festival!" Neptune says changing the subject.

Andrew asks, "Where is it at?"

Nepgear shows Andrew a map, "The others said it's right here."

Andrew sees that it's between Leanbox and Lowee, "Oh… I guess that's how you get Autumn. Just have Summer and Winter between it."

Nepgear tells Neptune, "I think you should change out of your usual outfit, you need to look a bit more formal than that."

Neptune looks at her outfit and asks, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Nepgear waves her hands, "No, there's nothing wrong with it! I just think that you should wear something nice for a festival."

Neptune nods, "Ok! Be back in a jiffy!" She runs off.

Andrew asks Nepgear, "So, is what I'm wearing fine?"

Nepgear says, "It is but that particular one isn't, maybe you should get extra sets of that outfit just in case…"

Andrew sighs and says jokingly, "What am I, a two dimensional character?" Andrew thinks for a moment, "Wait…" Andrew tells Nepgear, "Ok, I guess I can do that."

Nepgear nods, "Alright, please hurry up, you two!"

Andrew and Nepgear get ready to go to the festival, Nepgear sits down and waits for them both.

Andrew gets ready first as he had other sets of clothes waiting for him, "Welp, the jacket's fine so I'm pretty much taken care of. Thank god, I didn't leave the clothes in that digital inventory now that I don't have Xelor anymore."

Neptune meets up with them in a new outfit that's kind of similar to her old one. She now wears a purple dress, a short sleeved variation of the hoodie she wore over it and cuffs on her wrists, "Is this better, Nep Jr.?"

Andrew can't help but stare at Neptune's new outfit, everything seems to go in slow motion as he does so. "Wow…" Andrew says to himself as he keeps looking at Neptune.

Nepgear smiles, "Yes, that's better, Neptune! Thank you!" She looks at Andrew, "What do you think, Andy?"

No response from Andrew as he keeps staring at Neptune which she knows something's up, "Are you ok, Andy? You seem to be focusing deep into something." Neptune looks close at Andrew's face.

Andrew quickly snaps out of it, "No, I'm fine… yeah."

Neptune asks, "Are you sure? You looked like someone was trying to steal your mind again."

Andrew gives a smile to show that he's sure, "Really. I'm fine. I just… err… you look nice, Neptune."

Neptune smiles at the compliment, "Daaww… thanks! Are you trying to change the subject or is that what's really on your mind?"

Andrew nods, "That's what was on my mind. Should we be going now?"

Neptune shouts enthusiastically, "You bet!" She transforms into her HDD form, "Let's get this date going, shall we?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah…"

Neptune offers her hand to Andrew and he accepts it and they take off to the Autumn festival.

Let's see what the other nations are up to, how about Lowee first? Rom and Ram are waiting for their big sister to get ready.

Ram impatiently shouts, "Hurry it up! I wanna go before the lines to the games get too long!" Rom nods in agreement, "Yes…"

Blanc tells them, "You girls go on ahead without me, I'll catch up soon. I need to finish up my work."

Rom asks, "Are you sure?"

Blanc nods, "Go. Have a great time."

Ram tugs on Rom's arm, "You heard her! Let's go!" The twins run outside and into the town of Lowee.

Of course, Ice is there as well looking at the nation, "Well… this has to be my favorite one because only one thing… snow! Glorious snow!" He dives into some and absorbs the coldness of it, "Yes… I feel stronger!"

He sees the twins run by and says, "They look familiar… oh, are they relatives of that white goddess? What was her name?"

Ram runs ahead of her sister and she asks her, "What's keeping you?! The festival is this way!"

Rom nods, "I know, but I heard something…"

Ice knows what she's talking about, "She must have heard me. These goddesses have very good hearing." He feels something nudge him and quickly darts towards it, "What was that?"

It was a penguin that nudged him, a normal one. Ice talks to it, "So, you know anything about those twins?"

The penguin replies, "What is it to you? I don't even know you! What are you doing here?" It says in its native tongue.

Ice says, "We're brethren so you need to explain to me things that I don't know."

The penguin turns its back, "I don't need to if you are not from here. I can tell that you up to no good."

Ice sighs, "Are you on the goddess' side? Look… I am just doing business and you better talk or else…"

The penguin turns around and puffs up its chest at Ice and nudges it at him, "Or else what?"

Ice grumbles, "This!" He grabs the penguin and kicks it near the twins.

The twins turn towards the kicked penguin, "What happened?" Rom says at the penguin.

The penguin squawks angrily at Ice which blew his cover. Ice shouts in penguin language, "Oh yeah… same to you!"

Ram shouts, "It's the penguin that Blanc told us about!" Rom says, "Let's catch him!"

Ice looks at them and waves his flippers, "Now… girls, please not resort to that. Let's talk this out like mature…"

Too late! The chase starts! Ice has no choice but to run away from them on his stubby penguin legs, but they are not as stubby as the regular penguins'.

As Blanc is finishing her work, she hears commotion outside and grumbles a bit and checks what's going on out there, "Do you mind?! I'm finishing my…" She sees Ice, "You!"

Ice stops dead in his tracks and dives into the snow. The twins stop chasing him and cheers, "Yay! Blanc is coming with us!"

Blanc transforms to her HDD form and aims her axe at Ice in the snow pile, "Alright, you little shit! What are you doing out of jail?!"

Ice raises his flippers and pops out of the snow and says, "I would tell you if you lowered your weapon down."

Blanc doesn't do that and sticks it at Ice's chest, "You better spill if you know what's good for you!"

Ice takes a deep breath and says, "I was let out. I am not a terrorist or anything of the sort. I was sent to gather information about this dimension and that's it. And no… we are not planning to attack it, just learn from it."

Blanc asks, "Who's we?!"

Ice says, "The agency I work for. We are a secret agency of penguins who go to different dimensions and learn from them. I am one of them, I am just an espionage sent here to gather information to improve our agency's technology."

Blanc asks, "And you are improving it by stealing ours?"

Ice shakes his head, "We are being inspired, so to say. And honestly, I was the one who chose this dimension, well… me and my friend did and we just want to see how you do things as it sounds cool. Much like your snow and your hat."

Blanc lowers her weapon and transforms to normal, "Very well."

Ram says, "Can we go now?! We will be late for the rides if we stay around here for too long!"

Blanc shakes her head, "I still have work left to do, I'm sorry."

Rom frowns, "Aw…" The both of them look disappointed that their sister can't go just yet.

Ice asks, "Go where?"

Blanc tells them, "To the Autumn festival. I promised to go with them, but I have more work to do."

Ice thinks for a moment, "Well… I guess I could take them for you."

The three of them gasps, "What?"

Ice nods, "Just until you finish with your work. I'll keep an eye on them and go with them on the rides or games for you."

Rom cheers, "Yay!" Ram cheers as well, "You're not as bad as we thought!"

Blanc thinks about it for a moment and says, "Are you sure that you can take care of them?"

Ice nods, "Yeah, I got a sister, too? See?" He pulls out a photo of a female emperor penguin wearing a scarf and she looks to be about five.

That makes Blanc feel more for Ice, "She's cute. Ok, you can take them to the festival."

Ice puts the photo back into his hat, "Let's go, then!"

The twins transform into their HDD form, Rom grabs Ice and they fly off to the festival. Blanc waves goodbye to them.

Let's see Leanbox now… Chika is obviously that Vert decided to go with her, "Let's go, my goddess Vert! The others are waiting for us!"

Vert seems to be upset about something, "Alright."

Chika sees this, "What troubles you? Is it something I can take care of?"

Vert shakes her head, "It's nothing. Let's go, shall we?"

Chika brings a checklist, "First of all… is 5pb.'s concert set there already?"

Vert says, "Check."

Chika looks at something else entirely in the checklist, "Did we ask for HER to bring a booth? We never used her for other things than modeling and dance videos recently."

Vert nods, "She insisted me and I couldn't say no. She's already stationed there so we're all set to go."

Vert transforms and takes Chika with her to the festival.

Back with Arfoire in her schemes. Pirachu is still doing guard duty, he asks, "Chu! How long is it until that old man is done? I wanna get to that festival and steal Compa away from that cat!"

Underling asks Vox, "So, how long until it's done?"

Vox replies, "It's done. I just have to download all the content from the watch into the machine." He takes Xelor and brings him to the computer which is attached to a chamber containing a robot that's the same size as an average human. He attaches Xelor to the computer, he whispers to Xelor, "Make sure you backed up your program."

Xelor beeps and the thing starts. No one catches what Vox said to the watch and he says, "It should be done soon."

Arfoire laughs, "Excellent. And with this, I can control Gamindustri and the goddesses!"

Pirachu says, "Whoa! Major spoilage! Wouldn't the readers want to find out what this thing can do?"

Arfoire shouts, "I don't care! I'm gloating!" She continues to laugh.

Back with Andrew and the Neps. They finally arrive to the festival and a whole sorts of games awaits them. Nepgear is already separated from them so it's just Andrew and Neptune. Andrew looks around and observes the attractions, "Wow… so massive. I don't think I have anything like this in my hometown."

Neptune asks, "Oh, really? What is your hometown like?"

Andrew sighs, "Not like this, that's for sure. It's pretty quiet and has a better balance of the male and female ratio."

Neptune grabs Andrew's hand, "Let's go check out the fun games!" She takes Andrew to the excitement.

Neptune takes Andrew to a cotton candy booth and the two gets one of their respective color, blue and purple. Neptune eats some, "Yum! Isn't this scrumptious, Andy?"

Andrew eats some too, "Yep, blueberry is pretty good."

Neptune asks, "Can I try some? You can have some of my grape cotton candy."

Andrew thinks about it and says, "I don't see why not."

The both of them try each other's cotton candy, as they do so, they look into each other's eyes and then they back off, "Why are you looking at me like that for?" Neptune asks.

Andrew replies, "You looked at me the same way."

Neptune ignores that, "Anywho… let's look at some of these games!" She grabs Andrew's hand and pulls him to the festival's games.

The first one that they came across is a Gamindustri rendition of whack a mole. Andrew reads the sign for it, "'Whack a Dogoo'. Do they have to be dogoo?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! Do you want the first go?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No… I'll let you go first."

Neptune grabs the mallet, "Alright! Say your prayers, dogoo! I'm gonna Nep you up!" She whacks the dogoo as they pop out of their holes. She has precise aim and was able to hit them all as they rise up.

Andrew watches her play and keeps a steady eye on each of the dogoo that have been risen up, "Damn… you are really good at this, Neptune. I guess that's of no surprise considering how many monsters you kill."

Neptune shushes Andrew, "Be quiet… I am in my zone here. Greeeeen hill!" She smacks a dogoo that was in a plastic hilltop. "Extra points!" She cheers.

Andrew claps for her, "Great job, "Nep-" He sees something pop out of the hole that looked too real, "Look out!" He grabs the mallet that Neptune is holding and tries to stop her.

"What are you doing?! You're messing me up!" She tries smashing the suspicious dogoo. Of course, this action that Andrew did messed up her game. "Thanks a lot! Why did you have to go and stop my amazing streak?"

Andrew points at the dogoo, "Because that one is real."

The dogoo barks happily which can mean only one thing, it was Glue.

Neptune realizes this, "This naughty dog just snuck into the festival! We need a mad scientist to come in here and fix this!"

Andrew tells her, "This one is Glue. Can't you tell?"

Glue barks happily at Andrew and Neptune. Neptune replies, "They all look the same to me, but it isn't attacking so I guess it is him. But we can't have three in our party!"

Andrew asks, "Why not?"

Neptune says, "Because that's the festival rules. And besides… we are on a date and your pet would be a third wheel."

Andrew says, "But, isn't the festival supposed to unite us or something like that?"

Neptune explains, "Yeah, but during the end we are going to do that! Sorry, but you need to shoo!" She shoos Glue.

Glue whines and bounces away, but still in the festival.

Andrew tells Neptune, "Well… let's find something else that we won't mistake for my pet."

Neptune smiles, "Okay, but let's have it based on our strength! I wanna see how strong you've gotten!"

Andrew nods, "Alright, let's see if we can find something like that."

They walk around for a bit and they find a test of strength kind of game, Andrew reads the sign, "'Cactus of Strength'. Why does that sound so eerily familiar?"

Neptune grabs Andrew's hand, "Who cares?! Let's try it!" She pulls Andrew towards the game.

The host running this game calls out for players, "Come one, come all, mates! Don't be shy! Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" She has dark brown hair, much darker than Andrew's, she is wearing a light blue hoodie that has a golden symbol on the zipper. Her hair is bunched into a barrette that is the same symbol as the one on the hoodie zipper. She wears bright yellow booty shorts and white and red sneakers. She has blue eyes and wears white gloves.

Neptune calls out, "Yeah! We're hard enough!" She waves at her.

Andrew notices that she has a red bird resting on her shoulder, and it looks kind of fiery, "Is that a phoenix?" He asks.

The hostess of the game responds to them, "You're right, mate. They're rare, don't you know?" Andrew notices that she has a British accent.

Neptune says, "Hey… I think I recognize your model advertisements in Leanbox. What's your name?"

The hostess introduces herself, "My name is Blaire Whitney. And this is my trusty phoenix friend, Bree."

The phoenix squawks, "Bree!"

Neptune recognizes her, "Yeah! You are who I think you are! What are you doing at a place like this?"

Blaire explains, "Well, I heard that there's going to be a lovely festival that's going to be set up so I asked Vert, 'Wouldn't it be marvelous if I could attend? I would very much appreciate it and I would set up my own booth and everything.' She said 'yes' and here I am!"

"Suh-weet! Now, we would like to try your game, please!" Neptune says enthusiastically.

"Of course! Step right up, chaps and see if you can ring the bell!" Blaire presents the cactus of strength which is actually designed like a cactus.

Neptune steps up with Andrew following behind her, "Coolio! What do we get if we ring the bell?"

Blaire gasps, "I haven't really thought that far…"

Andrew asks, "Isn't the achievement of ringing the bell good enough?"

Neptune denies that, "No, it's not! This is one hell of an achievement. Not just anyone can ring this bell, I'd imagine."

Andrew mentions, "I'm guessing goddesses can, though."

Neptune ignores Andrew's comment, "Alright, Andy… I'm gonna go for it. Wish me luck."

Blaire hands Neptune Bree which transforms into a hammer, "Give it all you got, mate."

"Alrighty! Hammer smash!" Neptune brings down the hammer and she hits the bell no problem. "Hey, look at that! I rung the bell!"

Andrew says, "I knew you can do it. You are a goddess, after all."

Neptune smiles, "Thanks for believing in me, Andy!"

Andrew sighs, "You didn't even listen to the last bit, did you?"

Blaire asks Andrew, "You want a go, mate?

Andrew sweatdrops, "I don't know…"

Neptune tries to encourage him, "Come on! You can do it! With or without that watch, you are strong! Now's the time to show it!"

Andrew nods, "Alright. It can't hurt to try, right?"

Neptune beams at Andrew, "There you go! Ring that bell like a pro!"

Neptune gives Andrew the hammer and he gets ready, "Alright… here goes something." He smashes the hammer down and tries to ring the bell… for it only to go quarter way. "No… I failed."

Neptune thinks about that, "I wonder why that is…?"

A voice that isn't either of them says, "It's because he isn't as strong as my wifeys."

Neptune recognizes it apparently, "There is only one girl that would say that… Red!"

A girl with red hair with white tips appears. She wears a Chinese floral red and black dress and she's accompanied by a golden dragon. "Hello!"

Andrew gasps, "And that's a freaking dragon. Wow…"

Neptune asks, "Hey, Red! What brings you to the festival?"

Red answers, "So I can find as much wifeys as possible! This place is a gold mine for them and I just found the two I have been looking for!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Eh, what?"

Red looks at Andrew, "I won't let you get away with them! I will defend them with my life!"

Andrew asks again, "Again… what?" A bit louder this time.

Red explains, "It's my goal… to find as much wifeys as possible and build the ultimate harem."

"What does that have to do with building… a fish?" Andrew asks.

Blaire says to Andrew, "I believe you have that confused with herring, chap."

Andrew laughs weakly, "Right… it's one of those terms again."

Red says, "So I declare an act of war! You will not take away my dream, GPU!"

Andrew asks, "You know about me?"

Red nods, "I've seen the news. You are trying to gather the goddesses for the same exact reason. Well… I will stop you!"

Andrew scratches his head, "Umm… are you serious?"

"I am always serious when it has to do with defending my wifeys!" Red shouts giving Andrew the fiercest look she can do.

Andrew nods, "Ok, then."

Red is surprised, "Why aren't you intimidated by fear?"

Andrew shrugs, "Should I?"

"Yes! I had this all planned out! I call for an act of war while giving you threats and you get scared but we still fight and then I claim victory over you!" Red shouts feeling disappointed.

Andrew nods, "Oh."

Red asks, "Can't you just give me one satisfying reaction?"

Andrew thinks about it, "I still don't understand your motive."

Red shouts, "Do I have to spell it?! I am gathering wifeys so I can build my harem! What part of that don't you understand?"

Andrew says, "I don't know what a harem is."

Neptune whispers it to Andrew's ear which he says, "Oh…" His eyes widens which probably means that Neptune also told him what she wants to do with them and such.

Red smiles, "Now that you understand… are you threatened now?"

Andrew says, "So… you want romantic relationships with a bunch of girls?"

Red nods, "Shall we fight for them now?" She's getting ready to a battle.

Andrew shouts, "Oh my god, you're a lesbian!"

Neptune sighs, "Oh boy…"

Red gets mad as he says that, "Are you making fun of me?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No… I'm just surprised. I never met one… I think."

Neptune says, "Aw… look how innocent you are! That's adorable!"

Andrew begins to blush as he imagines it, "OK…"

"I didn't think I would get this reaction." Red says a bit shocked by what she's seeing.

"I didn't either. I guess his mom didn't tell him much about it." Neptune says.

Andrew says, "This dimension… is crazy."

Red asks, "You're not from here?"

Andrew nods, "Yep."

Red replies, "That explains your strength just now. I don't think I have to worry about taking your wifeys."

Andrew looks at her, "I might not be from here but I take that offensive."

Neptune asks, "Let's all get along! Andy is my friend that I'm taking on a date for the festival."

Andrew nods, "Yeah…"

Red nods, "Alright, but I'm keeping an eye on him just in case he tries something."

"I guess that's fine… I think." Andrew says.

Blaire asks trying to break the tension, "Do you fancy a go with this cactus of strength, mate?"

Red smiles, "Does that mean we are mates? I have achieved my goal of obtaining a celebrity wifey!"

Neptune says, "What about the prize?"

"I can't really think of one, I'm afraid." Blaire asks.

Red gives a suggestion, "How about the prize being to grabbing your marvelous boobies?"

Blaire sweatdrops, "I'm not sure if-"

Without letting Blaire finish, Red goes to try to ring the bell. She actually hits it and says, "Yay! Booby time!"

Blaire sweatdrops, "I didn't agree to this just yet."

Red says, "Come on! When will there ever be another opportunity for a fan to grope such perfect boobies as yours?"

"Well… if you put it like that…" Blaire thinks it over.

Before Blaire could completely decide, Red just goes for it and gropes her breasts. Andrew is in shock at what he's seeing.

Neptune says, "Well… there won't be another time like this again." Neptune goes for it as well!

"Et tu, Neptune?" Andrew says as he sees his friend does the same dirty act. He feels his nose running and he checks it, yep, it is blood. "Again?"

After that incident is over, Red smiles feeling satisfied, "Breast prize ever!"

Andrew sighs, "Interesting friends you make, Neptune…"

Neptune replies, "Hey, I just go with the flow! It's not my fault I attract everyone around me!"

"I guess I can't blame you." Andrew says.

"You really missed out, Andy." Neptune says.

Andrew chuckles lightly, "It doesn't really matter as long as you are having fun."

Neptune says, "Let's see what else this festival has!" Neptune pulls Andrew towards where she wants to go.

Red asks, "I'm coming with you guys!"

Andrew mentions, "But, the rules say that it has to be a party of two until it's time for us to unite."

Red says to Andrew, "What are you, an intense rule follower?"

"Should I? I mean… they are the goddesses' rules, right?" Andrew asks.

"They are but it doesn't say that I can't spy on you two." Red says.

Andrew nervously says, "OK…"

Neptune pulls Andrew, "Come on! I think the uniting part of the festival is starting, let's meet up with everyone."

"Oh, already? Ok." Andrew says as Neptune takes him to where everyone is gathered. Red, of course follows.

It seems like everybody is gathered at a concert of some kind, Andrew asks, "So… what is this?"

Neptune tells him, "This is 5pb.'s concert where everybody is gathered. Histy will show up and link two worlds together so we'll really be united! Afterwards, 5pb. will sing for us."

Andrew says fascinated by this, "Wow…"

Neptune nods, "Too bad we couldn't catch the rides but at least we played some games and made a friend, right?"

Andrew chuckles, "I don't know if she is my friend… she doesn't seem to like me."

Red shouts, "Hey… I hear you, you know!"

Andrew apologizes, "Sorry…"

"I guess I can forgive you. You aren't like how I'd imagine a boy would be. Really horny and rude to girls." Red says.

"Where did you get that from? All guys aren't like that. I've seen jocks that are like that but they are bad so I don't follow their example." Andrew says.

"I'm still going to keep an eye on you just in case. I don't trust boys just yet." Red says.

Back with Ice and the twins. They seem very happy, "Thank you so much for taking us on those rides!" Rom says. "They were awesome and thanks for all the candy and sweets!" Ram says.

Ice gives them a wave, "You're welcome. And there goes my paycheck. Good thing I know my way around currency conversion."

Rom frowns a bit, "It's sad that our sister can't go." Ram pouts, "It sucks! I wanted to spend time with her, too!"

Ice gives them a smile, "Chin up, girls. I know that work can be difficult, trust me. I had moments where my sister wanted to play with me and I couldn't. Just believe in her and maybe she'll finish her work in time."

Rom and Ram tries that, "We're believing…" They strain as it seems to require effort.

Ice looks at them and scratches his head, "I don't know if that's what I had in mind. But, I'll tell you this. I'll play with you girls while I'm here whenever she's busy."

Rom smiles, "We'll like that!" Ram says, "At least it'll keep us from being bored."

They continue on, Scratch and Compa are there playing games. Right now, they're playing a balloon dart game.

Scratch observes Compa throwing the darts accurately, "You have great aim! I'm guessing that's why you work with needles all the time."

Compa smiles, "Thank you, Mr. Kitty! Your turn!" She hands Scratch some darts in his paws.

Scratch says, "I'm not very good with throwing, that's Ice's deal. I'm good at aiming with a slingshot or something along those lines…."

Compa grabs Scratch's paws, "Let me help you!"

Scratch can feel his heart beat faster, "Ok…"

Compa helps Scratch throw darts for a bit, "There, it's easy peezy."

Scratch gulps, "There's something I have to tell you…"

Compa ask curiously, "What is it?"

Scratch says it, "When I'm around you, my heart begins to jump around happily and I can't help it. I never had experienced anything like this and I think I know why. It's because I l-"

A voice appears in the speakers of the festival, it sounded like Histoire, "Attention! Would everybody please go to 5pb.'s concert at this time for the uniting? Thank you."

Compa smiles, "Looks like it's time to go." She walks off.

Scratch sighs, "Oh well…" He follows her.

Everybody that is at the festival heads over to the center where the concert is held. Andrew can see the stage and 5pb. assumedly is there. Andrew smiles, "Oh, we're going to hear a song. That's pretty cool."

Neptune shushes Andrew, "It's starting!"

5pb. says to the audience, "Thank you all for coming! Before we start the concert, we would like you to turn your attention to Histoire."

Everybody claps and Histoire appears on stage, "Thank you. I will be opening a portal to the Ultradimension and we will have everybody who has joined the festival over there to listen to 5pb.'s music."

Everybody cheers, and just before Histoire could open the portal, something appears in the sky, Andrew ask squinting at it, "Is that part of the festival?"

Neptune shakes her head, "No! That's something crazily new! What's going on?!"

Everybody looks at the mysterious figure looming in the sky hovering. It wasn't a goddess or anything of the sort as every goddess is accounted for except for Blanc but this thing isn't white. It's dark blue with glowing red mixed into it. It flies down on the stage, it's a humanoid robot! Its eyes are glowing red, has metallic claws, has red lines all over it and it seems to be modeled after Andrew's GPU form.

Histoire can sense its evilness, "Oh no…"

5pb. looks at it and says, "W-what is that?"

Histoire says, "Nothing good. Neptune! Get up here and take care of this!"

Neptune smiles, "Welp! Looks like my time in the spotlight has arrived!" She does some cartwheels and jumps in the air with some flips and land on stage, "Let me have a look at this robot!"

The robot looks at Neptune, scanning her. It says robotically, "Goddess."

Neptune gasps as the voice sounded familiar, "Xelor?"

Although the voice is deeper in pitch, it sounded exactly like Xelor. Andrew gasps, "It can't be…"

Neptune takes lightly on it, "Well… I just knew you would come to the festival! And I see that you got yourself a body! What are you doing up on stage, though?"

The other two goddesses run up on stage and stand in front of the robot, Noire shouts, "Don't talk to it! This is brimming with pure evil! We have to destroy it!"

The robot scans the other two goddesses and says the same thing, "Goddess…" Although a bit longer than last time.

Vert asks, "Did it just scan us?"

Noire shouts at it, "What your problem, you perverted heap of scrap metal?!"

The robot doesn't say anything after that, just stands there looking at the CPUs.

Neptune points that out, "It's not attacking… what the heck is up with it?"

Noire shouts, "If it's not attacking then fine by me!" She transforms into her CPU form. "I'll destroy it in one slash!"

The robot springs to life, "Goddess!" The robot launches itself at Noire and aims an armcannon at her.

Andrew gasps, "That's my move."

Noire shouts, "Lace ribbon!" She slashes at it with one of her specials.

The robot makes an unnatural dodge from it and shoots her with a turret of red bullets, and got her.

Neptune shouts, "Noire! Alright! Time for you to get Nepped up!" She transforms into her CPU form. "Vert, let's team up on this. This robot isn't what meets the eye."

Vert nods and transforms, "I was waiting for a reason to fight, anyway." She flies up with Neptune and tries to take on the robot.

Andrew looks at them, "I can't help them… I'm defenseless."

Red asks, "So… are you gonna go and fight with your wifeys?"

Andrew tells her, "As much as I want to, I can't. I lost my watch. That's what has my power." He sighs sadly.

Someone appears beside Andrew, "I'll take your place, mate!" Blaire appears with her phoenix.

Red asks, "You can fight? But, I thought you were just a sexy model."

Blaire shakes her head, "I used to be part of the combat. It was my killer instinct. I'm afraid that Vert had different plans with me."

Andrew asks curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Blaire shouts, "I have no time for chatting, ol' chap! I must be on my bike!" She makes Bree transform into a fiery sword. "Talley ho!" She runs off.

Andrew gets inspired by Blaire's spirit, "No matter what, I'm still a GPU. With or without that watch." He whistles for Glue which he arrives and transforms into a sword. "Now is the time to prove it." He runs off following Blaire.

Red shouts, "What am I doing waiting around? My wifeys need me!" She runs off following the group.

Nepgear looks at the robot and asks, "What should we do? Should we help?"

Ram says, "Let's kick that tin can's butt!"

Ice disagrees, "Stay where it's safe for now. That robot is too powerful."

Nepgear says, "But, our sisters…"

Ice tells them, "They won't be able to stop it and neither will you. We have to stay low for the sake of this world."

Nepgear and the others find this hard to accept, they eventually nod, "OK…"

Uni, on the other hand disagrees with the penguin, "Why should we? Who put you in charge of us?"

Ice replies, "Blanc did. I'm trying to keep you girls safe even if it means that your older sisters won't. If anything happens, I'll do something about and so will we."

Uni asks, "How do you even know that we don't stand a chance?"

Ice replies, "Trust me, I build robots too and I can tell how powerful it is just by looking. This robot got a deep secret that you candidates don't want to get involved in, for the sake of your nations."

Uni gives in, "Fine."

Nepgear asks, "What should we do?"

"Stay low until it's clear. I'm certain that your sisters will be put into danger, but you girls won't and there's nothing you can do to help them." Ice says.

Uni says, "That sounds very selfish if you ask me."

Ice nods, "I know. As I said, we have to come up with a strategy to help them instead of assisting them to fight. We can't do that now. We must do it when it's clear."

Rom says, "We trust Ice…"

IF says, "Me too. It sounds very thought out and I agree with him."

Everybody puts to an agreement to follow Ice's plan.

Back to the battle, each goddess tries to put a dent into this robot but couldn't do so. They were in the air so anyone who can't fly can't attack it. This make Red pout, "This sucks! We can't help our CPU wifeys out!"

Andrew transforms his weapon into a boomerang, "Well… I'm going to distract it." He throws it at the robot. "Come on…"

As soon as Glue makes contact with the robot, he transforms to normal and tries to goo him up. The robot retaliates by giving off a red electroshock attack and hurting Glue. Glue reforms back to his normal self and then the robot slashes him with one of his robot claws and kills him.

Andrew is in shock that his pet just got killed in front of his own eyes. He goes in anger. "I'll kill you!" He tries going for it and charges at the robot.

The robot sees him and lowers himself down. The goddesses see Andrew's reckless behavior. "Andy." Neptune says worried.

As Andrew tries to land an attack on the robot's cold metal face, the robot grabs that fist and puts it into a death grip.

The goddesses land and worries about the fate of their GPU. "Andy!" Neptune says.

Noire shouts out, "If you hurt him, you will face my wrath!"

Andrew groans in pain as the robot squeezes his hand. Just then… an axe appears in breaks the grip as it hits the robot's claws dead on and made him let go. It was Blanc!

The robot scans the CPU and says, "All CPUs accounted for."

Blanc steps in front of Andrew and shields him, "I don't know what piece of crap metal you are, but if you try to hurt Andrew or anyone else then I will end your miserable life!"

The other goddess step in front of Andrew in shield him from the robot. The robot laughs, "Now that we got all CPUs accounted for." From afar, the robot shoots red wires at them and wraps them up tightly, all at once. "Prepare to be serving under me!" He zaps them with red electricity and doing something to them.

Everybody gasps as they see this happen. Red and Blaire at once chops the wires with their respective weapons before anything major was going to happen to them. The goddesses take a moment to rest up before they strike the robot again.

Vert notices that Blaire saved their life and says, "Blaire…" In complete shock to what she did.

Blaire says her name, "Vert…" She then sees Blanc and frowns, "Blanc." Saying her name as well but a bit sadder.

Before anything else could be explained, all the goddesses turn their attention to the robot just standing there. Neptune asks the robot, "What is it that you want?"

The robot says, "For you to step down and serve me. If you don't comply. I will be forced to destroy your nations one by one. And you loved ones as well starting with him." The robot points to Andrew.

Blanc shouts out, "Over our dead bodies!"

The robot laughs, "That's what I intend on." The robot pulls out something. It was the watch that Andrew had. "You won't be needing this anymore." He tries to crush it with its claws but for some reason unable to. It gives up and flies off and circles around and creates a dimension portal in the sky. "You don't even have the choice in the matter, goddesses." The robot throws the watch into the portal.

Neptune asks the robot, "Why are you doing this? Who are you working for?"

The robot replies, "That will be explained in time whenever I feel like telling you." The robot flies down and continues talking, "You can either surrender or continue to fight me. But rest assure you, the battle will be futile."

Andrew walks towards the robot, Neptune tries to stop him, he says, "No. I need to. This robot is my fault and I have to fix it alone." He walks towards it, "Do whatever you want with me, but leave the CPUs alone."

The robot scans Andrew, "Former user. I do not have the need for you. Only the CPUs you hold dear."

It is clear that this robot is indeed Xelor, or at least was. The robot grabs Andrew. The CPUs hold out their weapons but the robot points its armcannon at Andrew's head, "Move any further and former user dies. And drop your weapons, also."

The CPUs drops their weapons forcing to go with the robot's demands. "We won't obey you and never will!" Noire says.

The robot turns its head towards the portal and throws Andrew into it. "I'll deal with him later. If you goddesses are so eager to waste your lives trying to stop me then be my guest. Just to remind you that this won't go into your favor!" The robot charges at the CPUs and they begin to fight!

* * *

 **What is going to happen now that Andrew is warped to where ever in a random dimension? Well, not that random but who cares? Will the CPUs fight this evil robot and save Gamindustri or will they fall into its claws? Find out next time! Also… RIP Glue: Chapter 4-Chapter 16? Died trying to stop the robot. Here's hope that something will make him come back… hopefully.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Well… as you see, Vox didn't have a choice to trick them. And as much as I liked having the Ultradimension girls in the festival, it almost happened but didn't because of story reasons. I really wanted to send Andrew into the Ultradimension because I planned some stuff to happen there. Sorry, I didn't include Tekken this time, I really didn't have no clue on how to add her with the exception of having her own booth but I didn't think it would work. She'll be in the story trying to help fight the robot or something. I actually hope you liked what I did while it was all happy and such before the robot came in.**

 **Albertrojas: Ok.**

* * *

 **Now that's done… happy reading!**


	17. Stuck In The Ultradimension

**Last time, everybody went to the autumn festival to have some fun, but it didn't end up well as a mysterious robot came in and ruin everything. Now, the goddesses have to fight for their freedom without their GPU as he gets send off to a different dimension. Let's see how that goes.**

* * *

As Andrew wakes up from a nasty trip that ended with him falling from a sky portal, he looks around and finds himself in a forest, "Ugh… my head. What happened?" He gets up and notices some branches under him, he looks up and chuckles, "I guess that tree broke my fall a bit, but ow… I still hurt."

He holds his head as it throbs a bit from the fall, "Where am I?" He looks around his surroundings but can only see forestry and the sound of birds, "So… this is how it is, huh? I'm all alone." He gives a lonely sigh.

He begins to walk around in this dense forest to look for signs of people around, "So… is this still Gamindustri or did I just went back to my dimension? I hope not." He looks around and tries to remember what had occurred not too long ago, "That's right… that robot attacked and ruined everything. He also killed my pet, he's going to pay."

He continues to walk around in this dense forest trying to find an escape, "Where is anywhere? Where is it?" He begins to run for the first time on his own and willing on his own, running through this dense forest. Of course, he isn't looking where he's going and he accidentally slips and slides himself off of a cliff, but, hey… at least he escaped the forest, right?

"Ahh…! Not again!" He falls to his seemly death but will he get lucky like he did last time? Yep. He landed on something soft, "Ugh… two times I nearly avoided death, but this time it's not that bad. What did I land on?"

"Ow! You landed on someone, you idiot!" The voice sounded familiar and it can be no other person than…

"Noire." Andrew says. "I can't believe that I found you here of all places."

"How do you know my name? That doesn't matter! You need to get off of me!" Noire shouts.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Sorry…" He does get off of her and asks, "How did you escape that robot?"

Noire says annoyed, "What robot? What are you talking about?"

Andrew thinks for a moment and says, "Did you go in the portal with me and lost your memory?"

Noire shouts, "I didn't lose my memory! Maybe it's you that did! I've been here the whole time!"

Andrew thinks for a moment and mutters, "That can't be…"

Noire asks, "What did you say? Speak up!"

Andrew looks around and just sees greenery, "So… is this Gamindustri?"

Noire nods, "Yep, the one and the same. What's the matter with you?"

Andrew tries to recollect what had happened, "OK… I'm going to tell you something, try to follow. You went to a festival, right? Did you fight any robot because I clearly saw that you did?"

Noire shakes her head, "I was around here the whole time, I was looking for something until you fell on top of me."

Andrew nods, "Sorry again. Ok… so it's clear that you didn't. And you don't know me?"

Noire nods, "But, you know me. Are you a stalker?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I already knew you. I visited you in Lastation and-"

Noire interrupts, "Lastation? What's that?"

Andrew scratches his head, "Uh… your nation."

Noire tells Andrew, "I don't have a nation yet. I'm here to look for a memory core."

Andrew gets it now, "Did I travel through time? That explains why you don't know me and I know you and you don't have a nation yet. And what's a memory core?"

Noire explains, "It's a spawn point where CPU memories are developed."

"That raises further questions." Andrew says.

Noire sighs, "Memory cores are very rare spawn points that appear every other century. They can be anywhere which is why I'm looking for one."

Andrew asks, "And you are looking for one because…?"

Noire replies, "I want to become a CPU and develop my own nation. The name you suggested earlier could be the perfect name as well."

"Huh, I didn't know that CPUs become CPUs like that. I thought that they are born with the power." Andrew says.

Noire says, "Not just anyone can be a CPU, there's requirements in order to become one. If you don't meet those then you become a hideous monster."

Andrew nods, "Well then, you have nothing to worry about."

Noire gets happy for a second, "Really?! I mean… yeah, I know I can do it."

Andrew chuckles, "Yep, you're Noire. I know you from where that portal I was spat out from. It was probably your future self or something."

Noire asks, "You're from the future? What is my future self like?"

Andrew says, "The same as you. Except a goddess and has a thriving nation. I'm not really sure if I did travel through time but it does seem like I did." Andrew thinks about it some more.

"Well, it was nice talking to you… what's your name?" Noire asks.

"Andrew. Call me Andy if you want." Andrew says.

"Well… Andrew… I need to find that memory core if you excuse me." Noire says as she continues searching.

Andrew mumbles to himself, "As time travel works… I would have been known by Noire before I even knew her and… it's too confusing!" Andrew walks around, "I'll figure this out later." He looks at Noire searching for the memory core, "Did you find it yet?"

"No! And don't distract me! Go wait by my friend I was picnicking with." Noire shouts.

Andrew asks, "Friend?" He looks over and sees a girl sitting near a picnic basket, she had a plush with her. "Oh." He walks over towards her and tries to talk to her, "Mind if I sit with you?" He waves at the girl trying to stay confident.

She looks at Andrew and smiles, "Not at all… please sit." She has purple hair much like Neptune's but a bit more on the blue side and is braided. She wears a frilly blue dress with pink ribbons on them. She also wears pink bear slippers. She seems very calm has her speech rate is kind of slow.

Andrew feels the calmness as well and sits down, "So, it's nice to meet you. My name is Andrew."

The girl replies with a smile, "It's nice to meet you, too. My name is Plutia, but you can call me Plutie, my friends do."

Andrew asks, "So, your friend, Noire is looking for a memory core thing. How hard are they to find?"

"I've heard that they are very rare, but I found one no problem." Plutia replies.

Andrew gasps, "You're a goddess? Wow… I wouldn't picture you as one. What is your nation?"

Plutia replies, "Planeptune."

"Really?!" Andrew is in a state of shock.

Plutia asks curiously, "Something wrong with that?"

Andrew shakes his head, "It's just that I know friends that are CPUs of Planeptune as well. Something happened to one of them, I think." He frowns.

Plutia asks, "What happened? I can tell that it's something bad."

Andrew says, "I don't want to worry you. It's my own problem. And the only way I can fix it is to find my watch."

"Well I can help you with that. I'm a CPU, after all." Plutia says.

Andrew shakes his head, "I don't want to put you in the trouble, Plutia."

"It's no trouble. I like to help my friends." Plutia says as if she's not going to take no for an answer.

Andrew smiles a bit, "Ok… maybe I'll let you help me look for my watch. After that everything will be explained much better." He gets up. "I think we should tell Noire that we're leaving."

"Not until she finds her memory core. It's very important to her." Plutia says.

"I know that, but I really don't have the time for that. It's pretty urgent that I find my watch as something bad might strike again if I don't." Andrew explains.

"Like what?" Plutia says.

"I can't say. It's what got my friends and I don't want to worry you." Andrew says.

"You can tell me. I'm your friend, right?" Plutia says.

Andrew thinks about it, "I don't know… It's not really this Gamindustri's concern as it happened in the Gamindustri I was in."

"What does that mean? You're confusing me." Plutia asks.

"That confuses me as well. I came from another Gamindustri from a portal and went into this one by the very same thing that is harming my friends." Andrew says.

"I don't like things that harms anyone…" Plutia says.

"I know, me too." Andrew says and then he sighs, "I guess I can let you help me if you are really worried about it. But, I can't really tell you anything about it until I feel like I should." Andrew says.

"I'll help, but why can't you tell me?" Plutia asks.

"It's not like I don't want to but for the sake of protecting you, I can't. This thing goes after goddesses and since you are one, well…" Andrew explains. "Just until I find the watch, ok?"

Plutia sighs, "Ok. I don't like friends keeping secrets from me."

Andrew nods, "I know… but you understand, right?"

Plutia says, "I guess…"

Andrew dusts himself off, "I need to look for my watch now. I'll see you when I… hold on." He looks over at a tree just a few yards away from them, "That tree has something shiny on it. It could be my watch. The wind must have drifted it across from where I was at."

Plutia cheers, "Yay…"

Andrew says, "I'm gonna go get it so, be back in just a second." He runs over towards the tree that has it, "Damn, it's way up there at that branch." He picks up rocks and starts chucking them at the watch.

Plutia actually follows him as it's not too far away, she asks, "Do you need help? I can transform and get it for you."

Andrew thinks about it, "Nah, it's fine. I got this." As he continues to chuck rocks at the watch, "Damn. Almost had it."

Plutia says, "Noire doesn't let me transform. She says that I become entirely different if I do." She twirls her hair with her fingers.

"Huh, she doesn't let you transform… I wonder why that is." Andrew continues to throw rocks, "Sigh… I'm not going to get it by throwing rocks. I guess I have to climb this big tree, then." He begins to look at it and can see that it's very tall and the watch is at the top, "Eh… this looks difficult…"

Plutia says, "Now do you want me to transform for you?"

Andrew shrugs, "I guess it's no harm in-"

Noire rushes back as if Andrew cued her return word, "Oh no, you did not just say for Plutia to transform!" Noire comes back and scolds Andrew.

Andrew asks, "Can I ask why is that a problem? Isn't transforming a good thing?"

"Trust me… I was there when she first did it and you don't want to experience what I saw." Noire says.

Andrew still doesn't get it, "Hmm… when Plutia explained it to me, it didn't seem like a big deal."

"It is a big deal! Just don't ask her to transform, got it?!" Noire says to Andrew.

Andrew gives a sigh and looks up at the tree, "But, what I'm looking for is way up there…"

"Then, you better get your lazy butt up that tree!" Noire commands.

Andrew sighs, "Well… I guess I better do it." He jumps on the tree and begins to climb it, "Ugh… not used to this at all."

Noire asks, "What is up there that is so important to you anyway?"

"It's a watch that allows me to transform into something akin to a CPU but entirely different." Andrew explains.

"That makes no sense, you say that they are akin but is different. And if it's something that transforms you, I want it! I have been looking for it for a while!" Noire says.

Andrew inches his way up the tree, "It's not a CPU memory as it doesn't make you a CPU… I'll explain it when I get it."

Noire sighs, "Fine…"

Andrew is almost halfway there, "So close, yet so far…" He just thought of something that will make Noire agree to support him. "This makes me transform that allows me to help CPUs. It will actually let me track down share energy so it might be able to find a memory core for you."

Noire gasps, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Andrew shrugs, "It didn't occur to me." He slides down a bit from shrugging.

Noire commands, "Come on! Get your butt up there!" Of course she's going to cheer him on now that she knows that this will actually help her find a memory core.

Plutia pouts, "Aw… you let him transform, Noire? You're such a meanie."

Andrew makes it to the branch below the watch, "I can almost taste victory…" He looks down and sees his way too high, "I just remembered that I'm scared of heights… how did I do this?"

"Come on! You're nearly there… get it!" Noire shouts cheering him on.

Andrew tries reaching for it, "Come on…" He can almost grab the branch but can't.

"Stretch, Andrew, stretch!" Noire commands.

As Andrew reaches for it, something whizzes past Andrew and it snapped the branch he was on and he falls all the way down, "No! So close!" He breaks all the branches underneath him and is going down!

Noire notices that he's going to fall on top of her, "Not again!" As before… Noire breaks his fall. "How could you fail when you're so close?!"

"I don't know… something else broke that branch." Andrew explains as he gets up, "What the hell just happened?"

Plutia says, "Something from the sky came in and broke the branch, over there…" She points to an object in the sky.

Andrew looks up and knows, "Oh, crap… he's here."

Noire asks, "Who's here?"

Andrew says, "The thing that sent me here. He's come back to kill me."

Plutia says, "That's mean. How dare he."

The robot comes down, "You didn't expect I would come back so soon, did you?"

Andrew says, "What happened? What did you do to the CPUs?"

The robot laughs, "I told them the battle was futile and they got what's coming to them."

Andrew goes into an offensive pose, "I won't let you get away with this! I will stop you without my watch."

The robot laughs again, "The goddesses didn't stand a chance so you will be no trouble."

Andrew says to the robot, "Just leave these two out of it."

The robot scans both Noire and Plutia, "This Noire of this dimension is useless to me. She isn't a CPU."

Noire shouts, "Not yet! And who are you calling useless, you hunk of junk?!"

The robot looks at Plutia, "This one is a CPU, but I'm not interested in this dimension's CPUs, only the boy…" The robot turns back to Andrew.

Andrew asks, "I thought I was of no use to you or something like that."

"Yes, you aren't, but you are getting the watch again and I must stop you before you do so." The robot explains.

Andrew realizes, "Wait… you know I can beat you if I have my watch."

The robot nods, "Affirmative. That's why I must kill you." He brings out his armcannon.

Andrew asks Noire and Plutia, "Leave me to this. Please hide while I try to stop him. If I can…"

Noire nods, "As much as I hate him for calling me useless, I am not a goddess yet so… yeah!" She runs off to hide.

Plutia just stands there, "Please leave him alone, bully robot."

The robot replies to Plutia, "I'm not going to do that. No amount of pleading will convince me otherwise."

Plutia asks, "Are you sure? You should stop this and fix what you did wrong."

The robot asks, "And why should I do that?" Not realizing what's happening.

Plutia replies, "Because it's mean. You are bullying others and I don't like it, it makes me… angry."

Noire shouts out, "No! Please don't transform!"

Andrew nods, "Yes, I can handle him. Just hide with Noire and I promise he will get what he deserves."

The robot laughs, "You are pathetic! Just for that… I'm going to destroy your friend here." He points the armcannon to Plutia. He charges it, "Goodbye to your life, goddess."

The robot begins to fire which creates a dust cloud and covers what he's doing, after he's done, it clears up and… Plutia is gone. "What?!" The robot exclaims as she is missing, "Show yourself!" He looks around and sees Plutia that dodged out of the way.

Andrew sighs in relief, "She's ok… and she didn't transform. I guess that's ok."

Plutia drops her plush that made the earth shake. "You meanie… why do you have to threaten me and my friends the way that you're doing?" She stomps on her plush and the ground shakes.

Everyone around her can feel it, including the robot and Andrew, "What the…" Andrew says, "What's going on?"

Plutia continues to stomp on her plush and everybody has a hard time standing up due to her shaking the ground, she made a crater on the ground from where she's stomping. "You just made me… angry." She begins to transform!

Noire starts screaming, "What did you do?!" The sound of her voice is tormented meaning whatever her form is isn't good.

From the sound of Noire's voice, Andrew knows that this is bad news, "Please for the love of god, cancel the transformation. Cancel, cancel, cancel!" He pleads.

The robot stares as Plutia transforms, her transformation is complete and what stands before them is something of an entirely different aura and not a pleasant one as before. Plutia's CPU form does look like something you don't want to mess with. Her hair is now of a darker purple and her braids are gone. She wears a black suit which leaves no room for the imagination, much more so than the other goddesses that Andrew has seen before. As like the other goddesses, her breasts as increased as well. She begins to stretch which gives the impression that she's a different person and has been trapped within, "It has been a while hasn't it?"

Andrew goes wide eyed and says, "Um… I think I know why Noire told her not to transform." He begins to sweatdrop.

The robot begins scanning and begins beeping a lot, "Scanners indicate that the CPU has gained a massive power increase."

Plutia shouts out, "Who gives you the right to scan me, filth?!" She has a sword and she slashes at the air and it becomes a whip, "I think you need to be punished!" She charges at the robot at a very fast speed.

Andrew tries backing away, "W-what happened to the calm and nice Plutia?"

The robot tries dodging her charge to cover more ground but was ultimately caught in her whip sword, Plutia begins to laugh maniacally, "Suffer for your crimes, filth!" She slams the robot against the ground repeatedly enjoying every single moment of it.

Andrew can't believe what he's witnessing, "Oh my… god. I think she might be able to stop this robot actually. But that scares me for some reason."

The robot doesn't seem to be feeling it as it just there taking it, "Your power is strong. Enter my control!" The robot emanates red electricity and it circuits Plutia's whip sword and going towards Plutia herself.

Andrew feels like he should say something but he's too afraid of Plutia's new power.

The shock gets to her but it doesn't seem to stop Plutia in the slightest as it seems she likes it, "That only deepens my thirst for slaughtering you!"

Andrew gasps, "She's immune to whatever that was."

The robot knows that it can't stand a chance, at least not in his current form. He uses his jets to try to escape Plutia, "I'll get you next time."

Plutia shouts, "There won't be a next time! I'm not done having my fun with you!"

The robot beeps and it vanishes away, Andrew tries to say something as Plutia stands there looking unsatisfied, "That was the robot I was talking about. See, I did tell you my secret, right?" He chuckles nervously.

Plutia retracts her whip sword and walks towards Andrew, "What do you know of that robot, Andy?"

Andrew gulps, "Um… it used to be part of my watch but not anymore. Err… I don't know much about it, it came out of nowhere and attacked my friends."

Plutia pauses for a bit and looks at Andrew, "Alright… now let me get a good look at you for a bit."

Andrew gulps, "Ok…"

Plutia asks, "What's the matter? Are you scared?" She goes closer to Andrew.

Andrew shakes, "Um… what do you prefer? That is… if it makes you not do what you did to that robot to me."

Plutia smiles, "You're adorable, Andy." She flies towards the top of the tree that has the watch and grabs it and returns back to Andrew, "So, is this all that the robot was after? What's so special about this watch?"

Andrew says as best as he can, "Well… it gives me a transformation that's like a CPU's but it isn't. It's called a GPU and they help goddesses and-"

Plutia gives Andrew a sadistic smile, "So, your job is to serve and please the goddesses? Is that right?"

Andrew can tell that the smile that Plutia is giving tells her a lot by what's she's thinking, "Um… I guess so, you wouldn't do that to me, right? I'm your friend, remember?"

Plutia nods, "I just want to know if you are worthy enough to be my little servant." She places the watch between her breasts and extends her whip sword, "See if you can snatch the watch from me!" She whips at the ground and makes a big indent.

Andrew flinches, "W-what? I'm just a human. You'll snap me like a twig if you aren't careful."

Plutia laughs, "Come on, Andy… I won't hurt you… that much." She tries hitting Andrew with her whip sword.

Andrew jumps to the side dodging it, "Boy… Neptune's sparring is actually paying off."

Plutia smiles, "Very good… now dance for me!" She tries whipping Andrew and he hops around dodging it like she wanted.

Andrew thinks to himself, "I need to defend myself some way or she might actually hit me. Well…" He holds out his hands and tries to summon a weapon. "I can do it this time… come on…"

Plutia keeps using her whip on Andrew and then eventually got it around Andrew's ankle and he falls over, "Heh heh…"

Andrew gulps, "Um… Plutia? Could you not do what I think you're going to do, please?"

Plutia says, "I think you should call me by a different name, servant. Madame Goddess!" She throws Andrew far off with her whip.

Andrew groans, "Ow… ok, she is taking it easy on me, that's for sure." He sees Noire, "Oh, hello."

Noire tries shushing him, "Don't let her know I'm hiding. She's pretty scary when she's like this."

Andrew nods, "Ok." Andrew gets up and walks towards Plutia, "Hey… that's enough, I think. Can you just transform to normal and give me my watch?"

Plutia shakes her head, "You haven't satisfied me yet. Be a good servant and let me have my fun!" Plutia begins to draw back her whip.

Andrew holds his hands out, "Go for it… I-I don't care."

Plutia does so and something happens and she pulls back, "What's this?"

Something glows in Andrew's hands, "I'm doing it. I'm summoning a weapon." And Andrew summons… his dead pet, Glue! "Can it be? Is it you?" Andrew asks.

Glue wraps himself on Andrew's wrists and barks happily.

Andrew smiles, "It is you! I can't believe it."

"Plutia comments, "So you just summoned a weak dogoo. Not as impressive as I thought."

Andrew says, "Don't be too sure. This one is special. Show her."

Glue barks and transforms into a big sticky hand. Andrew gets ready, "I got my weapon, Plutia. Let me have your gift of punishment."

Plutia smiles, "Very well." She charges at Andrew with her whip in hand.

Andrew tenses up, still scared but trying to be as brave as possible, he pulls back his weapons and lets it rip, "Here it goes."

Plutia tries going through the goo but Glue solidifies and made her get stuck in place, "So, you got me. Now what?"

Andrew notices that he got her right where he wants her, all wrapped up in the goo, in a tight bound, "My watch, thank you." He pulls his watch out from her cleavage and puts it back on. "Finally."

Plutia says, "You got a lot of nerve doing what you just did." She breaks free from the bind by cutting it with her weapon. It didn't kill Glue and he gets reformed back together, "This is just getting started."

Andrew quickly taps on the watch and exclaims, "Yes! I'm back in business."

He hears the watch saying, "Data backing up, please wait a moment."

Andrew groans, "Damn it." He sees Plutia charging up for a special.

Plutia swats the air with her weapon getting ready, "I think you need to learn what happens when someone tries to get handy with me." Her weapon glows and she shouts, "Fighting Viper!" She charges at Andrew with her special and attacks him.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Andrew keeps tapping on the watch trying to transform.

Well… Plutia makes her mark with that attack, but what she didn't notice, "Huh?" Andrew is gone!

Something whizzes past above Plutia's head and lands right in front of her, it is Andrew in his GPU form, "Aw, yeah! I'm back, baby!" He presents a peace sign with one of his hands and puts a hand on one hip with the other.

Plutia has a full view of Andrew's GPU form and is pleased by it, "Mmm… so, it's true, you are a GPU."

Andrew turns his peace sign into a thumbs up, "You know it! So… what color of heart are you? I didn't ask last time."

Plutia says, "I'm Iris Heart and you shouldn't talk so casually. I'm still not satisfied yet."

Andrew knows she still wants to fight, "Oh. OK, I guess I can still try to please you, oh, great Madame Goddess Iris Heart!" He goes into a running position.

Noire can't believe that his form can take someone like Iris Heart so lightly, "What is he?"

Plutia smiles, "Alright." She gets her special ready again, "Fighting Viper!" She tries attack Andrew with it again with as much strength as possible.

Andrew didn't count on how much speed she put into that attack as well, "Oh, damn!" He gets hit full force and gets smashed into a tree. "Ow…"

Noire is shocked that he survived that well, "What the hell is he?"

Andrew gets up and brushes himself off and begins to stretch, "Boy… I need to be faster than that to dodge her attacks. I need to loosen up."

Plutia is pleased by what she sees, "Your form taking my attack pleases me. I can tell that you are indeed worthy to be my servant."

Andrew laughs, "Servant is such a discriminable word. GPUs merely help CPUs and I really don't want us to have that kind of relationship."

Plutia frowns, "That's too bad. I was looking forward to have a lot of fun with you."

Andrew asks curiously, "What kind of fun?"

Plutia says, "Let's just say that you would satisfy me in a lot more ways than my lust for fighting. I'll have your imagination clue you in."

Andrew gasps, "Oh!" His form also increases his sight on things as it searches things for him like a computer. Andrew explains, "Well… I'm not that kind of GPU, but we do have to have to have our lily ranks raised in order to get stronger so we'll see."

Plutia smiles, "All right." She transforms back to normal.

Andrew does the same, "Good. She's normal now."

Plutia smiles, "I hope we can have lots of fun, Andy."

Andrew smiles as well, "Me too."

Noire comes back, "I can't believe that you handled that well."

Andrew chuckles, "I had a close moment there for a second."

Noire asks, "Is that what your watch does? What did you turn into?

Andrew tells them, "I turned into a GPU, something like a CPU but instead of protecting nations, I protect goddesses. Like a guardian angel or something."

Noire says, "Well… I want to be a CPU, so maybe you can work for me when I become one. It's not like I said that because I want you to or anything. It's just an offer!"

Andrew nods, "Ok…" He looks at his watch, "Alright. I think this thing has a radar on the screen so I don't have to actually transform to use it. It's… actually close by."

Noire asks, "What is? The memory core?"

Andrew nods, "Yep."

Plutia yawns, "I'm sleepy… can one of you please carry me?" It seems that the transformation tired her out.

Noire says, "We're kind of busy so can this wait?"

Plutia shakes her head, "Pleeeeeaase carry me." She begs.

Noire nudges Andrew, "You're the GPU! You carry her!"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't mind, actually."

Plutia smiles, "Yay! I love you, Andy." She climbs on Andrew's back and he gives her a piggyback ride, she rests up there happily.

Noire gets a bit upset, "S-she was my friend, first."

"Well, you told me to so I did it." Andrew says.

Noire argues, "You didn't have to do it! She could have dealt with it and walked."

Andrew turns around to where the energy of the memory core was the strongest, "Hey, I'm helping you get the CPU powers and I didn't have to. And you could have dealt with that and look for it by yourself."

Noire grumbles, "Fine!"

Andrew says, "Joking aside, please be grateful for my help. You are a really great CPU with a really great nation."

Noire blushes from the compliment, "Really? Is that what the Noire from your dimension is like?"

Andrew nods as he walks towards the location of the memory core, "Yep, and you will be, too."

Noire says, "Well, I know I will. I've seen how Plutie runs her nation and she just get yelled at by Histoire to do better. And that tells me what not to do with my nation when I get one."

Andrew chuckles, "That's how Neptune is from my dimension. I'm trying to help her and the other goddesses as well."

"That's a lot of work for just only you. I admire that." Noire says.

"Thanks. You CPUs motivate me a bunch." Andrew says.

"Say… who is Neptune anyway?" Noire asks.

"Oh, she's a CPU of Planeptune in that dimension just like Plutia is in this dimension. Her character is kind of like Plutia's because they're both… easy going you can say." Andrew says.

"Oh, you mean not doing their work?" Noire asks.

Andrew nods, "I really didn't want to say it like that."

"It seems to me that you play favorites with Planeptune and the other nations." Noire says.

Andrew chuckles, "What? No, I don't."

"No one would say what you are saying. They would actually say that Plutia needs to do more work, even Histoire who is the oracle there. You say it's fine and you feed their laziness." Noire says.

Andrew laughs more, "What? No, I don't. I'm just helping them when they need it."

Noire asks, "What's the nation you help out the most?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh…"

Noire sighs, "Thought so."

Andrew asks, "How do I 'feed' their laziness anyway?"

"By helping them do their work while they do nothing." Noire explains, "Did you do that in your dimension?"

Andrew thinks about it, "Not really, we just play games with each other and-"

"That's also feeding their laziness. There's only a matter of time before Neptune asks you to do her work for her. I think Plutia would to." Noire says.

"They wouldn't do that." Andrew says not believing it.

Noire looks at Plutia who is resting on Andrew's back, "The proof is in the pudding."

Andrew chuckles, "Oh, I see what you mean." He holds up his watch to find out how close the memory core is, "Oh, it's strong. It's around in that bush area." He points to nearby bushes only ten feet away.

Noire exclaims, "Yes! I get to be a CPU! Thank you so much, Andy!" She tries to retract her words, "I-I mean…"

Andrew stops her as he's used to it, "I know what you meant. Go get the CPU core thingy."

Noire goes for it and says, "I'm pretty sure there's supposed to be a boss guarding it. It's not here."

Andrew says, "I think it was the robot earlier."

Noire mentions, "That's the boss for your watch and you didn't even fight it."

"I couldn't and I don't think there can be two bosses in the same general area." Andrew says.

"I'm not going to complain." Noire rushes over there and looks through the bushes, "Yes! I found it!"

Andrew asks, "Are you supposed to eat it?" He looks at it as Noire holds it up triumphantly.

Noire shakes her head, "I'm supposed to absorb the power and I will transform and become immortal."

Andrew says, "I want to become immortal, too."

Noire shouts out, "Too bad! I called this one and you might not be worthy enough and you already have the honor of becoming a GPU!"

Andrew nods, "I don't think having immortality is part of the deal of being a GPU."

"That's pretty dumb. The CPU will outlive the GPU and they would have to replace them every lifetime it has." Noire says.

Andrew looks at his watch, "Maybe in a future update."

Noire begins to absorb the power of the CPU memory and she begins to glow, "Yes… it's working!" She glows very brightly and Andrew has to cover his eyes.

Plutia mutters, "Turn off the light… I'm trying to sleep." She covers her face on Andrew's back.

After the light show is over, Andrew is seen with Noire in her HDD form, "There she is. Ready to kick some ass." He smiles.

Noire becomes so giddy and flies around giggling, "It really worked! I'm a CPU now! I can develop my nation now!"

Andrew sighs, "So, I guess it's goodbye then."

Noire replies, "Until I finish developing my nation in… a few years and you can visit me."

Andrew gasps, "A few years? I don't have that kind of time. I have bigger things to do in my dimension. I need to get home."

Noire tells Andrew, "You have to go to Planeptune and see Histoire, I heard that she can transport people across dimensions so talk with her. I need to go now." She flies off waving goodbye to Andrew and Plutia.

Plutia frowns, "Noire left… aw…"

Andrew says, "So… where is Planeptune?"

Plutia replies, "Too sleepy. Need to sleep for a thousand years…"

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Funny. I need directions Plu-" He then remembers his watch, "Wait…" He taps the screen and goes to the map function. "Alright, we're in luck because my watch can display this dimension's Gamindustri." He gives it a good look, "10 miles? I can't walk that far, especially with you on my back, can you-"

Plutia shakes her head, "Don't wanna, too comfortable. Your jacket is soft."

Andrew sighs, "Alright. I guess I'll walk it. Just focus on getting a good, well rested sleep."

And with that Andrew heads off to Planeptune to find Plutia's Bascilicom. Will they find it? Of course they will but some plot B for you.

The group in the Hyperdimension are hiding from the now mind controlled goddesses. They are located in a super-secret hideout.

Uni asks, "Where are we?"

Ice tells them, "My hideout when I'm staying here. Don't ask too many questions."

Nepgear asks, "Were you supposed to do something?"

Ice stops and thinks, "I don't… remember."

Nepgear says, "You are supposed to find your friend."

IF points out, "And Compa is still out there."

Ice says, "Ok, but I'm sure they will be alright. They're together, right? So, they can protect each other."

Let's see if Ice is right about this, Compa and Scratch are walking together finding some place to hide from the goddesses. But, they are accompanied by a snooping mouse, Pirachu. "Finally, I get to get rid of that cat, chu!" He brings out a gun of some sort, "Chu! Time for some silent assassination!" He aims at Scratch and fires.

Scratch yelps as he gets barraged by tons of bullets. Compa is horrified by what she's seeing, "Mr. Kitty, no!"

Pirachu laughs, "Mr. Kitty yes!" He then notices something very shocking, "What the hell?!"

Scratch gets up, "Ow…" He looks at himself and shrugs, "Eh, I'm alright."

Pirachu eyes widens, "No freaking way! I need to find a better way to kill him, chu!" He goes off.

Compa asks, "Are you ok?"

Scratch nods, "It's nothing. I can take more than this. This is just like a punch in the chest."

Compa puts a hand to her mouth, "Wow… I never seen something like this before. The attack just went right through you and there's no blood."

Ice shouts as he pokes his head out of the hiding spot, "There you guys are! Hurry up before you attract one of the mind controlled goddesses."

Scratch gasps, "Ice! I've found you!"

Ice sarcastically says, "Yeah, thanks for breaking me out of jail."

Scratch laughs, "Yeah, I forgot… I'm glad that you're safe. Wait…. mind controlled goddesses? When did that happen?"

Ice replies, "A while ago at the festival. It was a brutal fight and they couldn't stand a chance, now get inside."

Scratch says, "I didn't see any of it and neither did Compa."

Ice waves at them, "Just get inside, you two."

The two does so and they discuss things, "So, how are we going to take them out of that robot's control?" Uni asks.

Ice sighs, "I haven't figured that out. I'm guessing that it's up to that GPU as that's all I've gotten."

Nepgear says, "Can't we snap them out ourselves? They would go back to normal when they see their little sisters, right?"

Ice shakes his head, "No, I'm afraid. And if you go into your goddess forms you will attract them to you and we need an army to take their forces down."

IF asks, "What do we do until then?"

Ice sighs, "We have to wait… sigh… and I hate waiting."

Everyone else agrees, they are going to stay in their hideout until it's good to move on. Back to the Ultradimension, Andrew makes it to Planeptune, "Phew! I made it. How are you doing, boy?"

Glue barks happily, he's sniffing around the city trying to help Andrew find the Bascilicom.

Andrew says, "I appreciate the help but finding the Bascilicom isn't much of a hassle. Wait a minute… Xelor? Come in Xelor. Are you there?" He tries talking to his watch.

No response.

Andrew sighs, "Guess he couldn't back himself up, just everything else. Even…" He looks in the inventory app and sees Neptune's hoodie still in there. "Sigh… don't worry, Neptune. I'll rescue you and the others."

As Andrew was talking the whole time, he finally makes it to the Bascilicom, "There we go. Plutia, we made it. Can you walk the rest?"

Plutia shakes her head, "Don't wanna…"

Andrew sighs, "Freaking A, Plutia. You need to take this seriously, my dimension is at stake and yours could be next. Sigh… whatever." He enters the Bascilicom, "Hello? Histoire? Are you here?"

He hears a tiny voice, sounds like Histoire but tinier, "Yes… who are you? (･.･) "

Andrew looks around trying to look for her, "Andrew and err… where are you?"

Histoire replies, "Down here! (〇Д〇)/))) "

Andrew looks downs, "Wow… you are smaller than the Histoire in my dimension."

Histoire asks, "What do you mean by that? (･.･) "

Andrew explains, "Well… the other Histoire mentioned about uniting my dimension with yours via a portal during a festival."

Histoire remembers, "Oh, yeah! I remember now! (；^_^) " She continues on, "I wonder what happened with that. (〇Α〇) "

Andrew chuckles a bit, "Yeah… anyways. I need to get home and help my friends."

Histoire frowns, "I'm afraid I can't do that now. When I tried accessing your dimension last time, it got interrupted. I have to wait a while before I can do it again. Sorry! (；^ω^；) "

Andrew groans, "Ok, I guess I better train up in the meantime. Oh, yeah. What should I do with her?" Andrew looks at Plutia.

Histoire gets an annoyed look, "She's sleeping on the job again… (=_=) "

Andrew asks, "So, this is a regular thing? Well, I better get her into shape."

Histoire says, "You would actually do that for me? (･o･) "

Andrew nods, "Yep. I'm a GPU which means that I watch over CPUs and make sure they do their work and help them if they need it."

Histoire beams, "That's just what I needed! Thank you! \\(^ω^)/ "

Andrew smiles back, "You're welcome, Histoire." He checks his watch and tries calling Nepgear, he gets white static, "I guess I can't call over dimensions."

Histoire mentions, "I can help you with that. (^_^) "

Andrew replies happily, "That's great."

Histoire points out a catch, "It will take a few days though. (；〇A〇) " She gives him a bright side, "But, at least it's quicker than opening up a portal. (；^_^)=d "

Andrew sadly sighs, "Alright…" He looks at Plutia again, "Ride time is over. Go to your bed now."

Plutia complains, "Aw… but it's so comfy on your back…"

Histoire shouts, "You get to your bed so you can rest up right for tomorrow! You still have a lot of goddess duty that you have to take care of! (σ皿σ) "

Plutia gets off of Andrew and says, "She's yelling at me. I don't like it when she does that."

Andrew says, "It's best to listen to her. My back would give out soon so for both of us… go to your own bed."

Plutia gives in, "Fiiiiine." She goes to her room.

Andrew says, "Hmm… I actually need some help for a change. I know that Plutia is more than enough for my team but her form still gives me the chills."

Histoire replies, "I can relate. (；´Д`) " Histoire thinks of something, "There's actually a way that you can get yourself teammates for a price."

Andrew says kind of shocked that there's a solution for that, "Wow, really? Cool. How do I do that?"

Histoire explains, "It's this new thing called DLC. Here's a magazine showing some selections. (^_^) " She hands Andrew a magazine showing pictures of party members.

Andrew reads it, "'Dungeon Lackey Catalogue'. Are they dungeon only?"

Histoire shakes her head, "That's just a hip title for the magazine. Or very degrading if you ask me. (σAσ) "

Andrew looks through it, "Wow, this is a pretty cool magazine. If only I had the credits for it."

Histoire says, "I can pay it for you. (･ω･) "

Andrew replies happily, "You can? That's really great of you, Histoire. Thanks."

Histoire nods, "Plutia never appreciates the work I do for her. (σ_σ) "

Andrew gasps a bit, "Really? Well, I appreciate you. And the adorable emote thingies floating by your head."

Histoire smiles, "I'm glad that you are this kind of GPU and not taken up after Plutia. So which one did you pick? (･ω･) "

Andrew points out two to Histoire, "These look cool. I'm kind of bummed out that this whole selection only has girls. Makes me think of me as an inferior gender, considering that game I did horribly at."

Histoire looks at them and nods, "OK! I'll get right on it! In the meantime, you relax, you had a tough day. (^_^) "

Andrew exhales, "Yeah, no kidding." He goes over to the couch and sees the TV, "Wow, this TV looks so primitive." He looks down at the game console, "Wow! Retro games! And I never played these, if only Plutia would play with me."

As if she heard him, she returns, "I'm baaaack." She has something behind her back and of course, she's smiling.

Andrew looks over and says, "Wow, you rested up quick."

Plutia continues to smile, "I made you something, Andy. Ta-da!" She pulls out a chibi plush duplicate of Andrew, including a felt watch he wears. She gives it to Andrew.

Andrew gasps, "You made this in minutes? You are crazy talented."

Plutia nods smiling, "Now, be sure to take extra care of it." The smile also indicates that something bad will happen if he doesn't.

Andrew can see this and nods, "Of course I will." He looks at the games, "N-now do you want to play a game here? I really want to."

Plutia puts her hands together happily, "Of course I would like to play a game with you, Andy. What game should we play?"

Andrew looks through the cartridges that she has, he's impressed that there's no other format of game here, "Wow, this really is like the past, there's no CDs."

Plutia tries saying this, "See…dees?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I'm guessing that doesn't exist yet and Blu-ray doesn't either. There's nothing wrong with cartridges but I wasn't born in those era of games but at least I was exposed to it in some way."

Plutia says honestly, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Andy."

Andrew smiles, "Don't worry about that. It's just me talking to myself. Now…" He picks out a game, "What about this one?"

Plutia is pleased with the choice, "That one is one of my favorites."

Andrew looks at it, "But I'm pretty sure all of these games here are your favorites. You own them. Anyway… let's pop it in the console." He boots up the game and says, "Wow… so pixilated… pretty nostalgic looking considering I never played this game before."

Histoire asks, "Now please not make this a habit, you two. We still have work left to do. (; =_=) "

Andrew chuckles, "No way it's going to be, it's just to pass the time before things progress."

And so… time does pass as the two play this game. Plutia sighs defeated as Andrew wins every game they play, "You are too good at this, Andy. Can't catch a break."

Andrew chuckles confidentially, "Well, I do play these types of games when I was very young so I had practice."

Histoire says to Andrew, "The party members you ordered are here! (^_^) "

Andrew nods and gets up, "Thanks Histoire. Can you let them in?"

And as Andrew says, Histoire lets the two that he got in the catalogue. Two girls, one of them has a fighter outfit on that pretty ripped up, the leggings are shredded all the way on one half so Andrew can see her panties, she wears a black and red top which covers up like a bra. She wears a silver pendant that displays 'Tekken'. She has spiked black and red fingerless gloves. She also has black hair, "It's nice to meet you… I'm Tekken." She speaks in a soft tone and sounds pretty shy to which Andrew can relate to since he used to be shy.

Andrew waves, "Hey, Tekken. I'm Andrew, but you can call me Andy if you want."

Tekken shyly says, "Ok…"

And the other girl has short orange hair with a swirl strand sticking out, she has a white shirt which has only one button done in the middle, she has a black short skirt and has a hoodie tied around her waist. She also has a red ribbon tied around her neck, "Hi there! It's nice to meet you, I'm MarvelousAQL!" Unlike the other girl, she's friendly and happy sounding considering she giggled after she introduced herself.

Andrew smiles, "I'm Andrew, but you can call me Andy, too if you want. And… I'm not sure if saying your full name is practical so do you have a nickname I can call you?"

MarvelousAQL replies happily, "You can call me Marvy!" She follows up with a giggle.

Andrew nods, "Alright, Marvy."

Histoire clears her throat, "We need Plutia to do some work so I'll be grateful if you all will leave and do some business. (σ_σ) "

Andrew asks Plutia, "Will that be ok with you? Did you get enough rest yet?"

Plutia says, "Can't we just rest for the day and play some more games?"

Histoire denies, "No, because you haven't done anything all day, you went and have a picnic with Noire and that's it. You need to do some work for a change. (σ皿σ) "

Plutia frowns, "She's angry again…"

Andrew tells Histoire, "Well… that's not all she did really."

Histoire asks, "Oh really? (=_=) " Not really buying it.

Andrew nods, "Yeah, she helped me scare away the robot that's attacking my dimension."

Histoire gets interested, "Oh really? (･.･) "

Andrew nods again, "Yeah, she deserved some rest, I know that transforming takes it out of you. It's for me as well."

Histoire returns back to her angry mood, "Then she can help you. If you are willing to go out and you're a human, then there's no trouble of her doing the same. Get out there, now! (σ皿σ) "

Plutia frowns again, "You're a meanie, Histy…"

Andrew looks to the side and says, "Ok, I'll help you out here again. I'll carry you just until you feel like you can walk on your own again. Just please do some of your own work for me, I don't want to see Histoire blow a fuse."

Plutia smiles, "Ok." She climbs on Andrew's back and lets him carry her.

Marvy asks, "Where we going?" She says this so excited.

Andrew thinks for a moment, "Hmm… what are the other nations other than Planeptune?"

Histoire replies, "Just Lowee. (･ω･) "

Andrew nods, "Then, that's where we are heading. I'm going to ask Blanc to help us since my Blanc is in trouble."

Tekken says, "She takes pride in her nation. Don't make her think that you're invading with all of us here and the goddess of Planeptune."

Andrew asks, "Wait… is she a friend of ours?"

Histoire shakes her head, "We are enemies. We've always has been. Trying to outdo her with what we have. (･∀･) "

Andrew understands, "Oh, so it's going to be tougher than we thought. Well… let's go."

The girls nod and Andrew and his party set off for Lowee, including Glue, never forget about Glue. Ever!

* * *

 **Will they succeed and what will become of the candidates now that their big sisters are under the robot's control? Will they stop it and bring them back? Find out next time or in the future!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: Gluuuuueee's back! He serves as Andrew's weapon so of course he'll come back. Pets usually can get revived by their masters in MMOs so that's how it happened, yep. Also how did Pirachu steal his watch? Erm… he's a thief, he has experience lock picking but that takes time so it's dumb luck. I hope you liked how this chapter is, extra-long and has the two characters you wanted, and I've included them in the way I wanted. I know they didn't get much dialogue but they'll get more next time. Thanks for reading! (** **･** **ω** **･** **)**

 **HeroOfTimeX3DS: This is what's gonna happen. (** **･** **ω** **･** **)**

 **Akio Blade: Glue is back. Actually, Andrew might be a bit weaker in his GPU form since something happened to the CPUs so his lily ranks are whacked up and that's how it gets stronger. He has to get stronger with levelling up.**

* * *

 **Also… before you guys ask… how did I do those emotes for Histoire? Well… a little app called Kaomoji Maker. It's pretty rad. That's all I have to say so… happy reading!**


	18. Getting Out Of The Ultradimension

**We're back! Last time… Andrew got sent to a different dimension that has a similar Gamindustri, but it's like 30 years behind in technology. Let's see how Andrew's team handles this.**

* * *

Andrew sighs as he continues to carry Plutia to Lowee, "Ok, I think it's time for you to take the walking from here."

Plutia says, "No… just a bit longer, please."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but this is not making me a good GPU if I kept letting you ride my back. You need to pull your own weight, you have a nation to lead and this isn't going to make a good impression if they know that you don't want to walk on your own."

Plutia gives in, "Fine…" She jumps off from Andrew's back and walks the rest of the way.

Andrew smiles, "There you go." He bends backwards and pops his back to stretch the strain away, "It will help me rest a few as well."

Plutia says, "You should have told me you wanted to rest…"

Andrew nods, "I know. I really don't mind; I am just worried about the image you could make if the people finds out. I want you to be the best CPU you can be."

Plutia says, "Thanks, Andy. You really are considerate."

Andrew nods, "We should get going, now."

Tekken asks, "Do you have a plan when we get there?"

Andrew replies, "I was just going to just ask Blanc to help us."

Tekken mentions, "She isn't going to help her enemies. I would be wary if I were you."

Andrew nods, "I'll keep that in mind. I'll be cautious."

Marvy beams, "Wow! You really got this GPU business handled! And you will protect us if she's going to attack, right?"

Andrew nods, "Sure…" While being afraid if he's going to survive this or not.

Tekken says, "I'll take some of the blow, it's not work without a bit of pain, right?"

Andrew nods, "Right."

They eventually find their way towards Lowee, the nation with the goddess, White Heart.

Andrew looks around, "Still pretty cold here as well. You girls know where the Bascilicom is?"

The girls shake their heads and Andrew thinks about something.

Andrew puts a hand to his head, "Right. I forgot about the map function." He taps his watch and opens the map, "Alright, it's not too far. Luckily, Lowee isn't that big which makes sense, I guess."

Andrew leads his team to Lowee's Bascilicom. Of course, Blanc actually takes notice of this and says, "Why the hell is the CPU of Planeptune in my nation? She'll be damned if I'm going to let her strike an ambush! I'm going to get the drop on her and her party!" She leaves to make her move.

Andrew and the gang arrive at the Bascilicom entrance, he takes the liberty of being the one to knock on the front door, "Hello? Is the CPU of Lowee available? We would like to discuss something with you."

No one answers, Plutia says, "Maybe she's not home yet… we should come back later."

Andrew shakes his head, "I can't accept that. We're already here so we might as well look for her."

Blanc comes in from behind and shouts, "I'm right here, bitches!"

Andrew turns around and notices the mood that Blanc is in, "You seem pretty mad, what did we do?"

Blanc replies, "Do I really have to answer that for you?! You bringing the CPU of Planeptune and that can mean only one thing… invasion!"

Tekken says, "I told you, Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "Or… I just want to get know you and be friends. I am a GPU, after all."

Blanc asks, "What's a GPU?"

Andrew explains, "It's a guardian for a CPU and they can help CPUs with whatever they want."

Blanc thinks about it, "That sounds like bullshit to me."

Andrew's eyes widens, "No, really! I'll prove it to you." He transforms into his GPU form, "Pretty sweet, huh? This is what a GPU looks like!"

Blanc says, "There's no denying that you are what you say you are."

Andrew nods, "So, we're cool now, right?"

Blanc thinks about it and sighs, "I suppose so. But, I'm pretty busy and I really don't have time to being friends."

Andrew says, "I can help you with your work! I can clear those documents in no time!"

Blanc says, "Really?"

Andrew nods, "Yep! So, show me the computer and I can get to work."

Blanc nods, "I don't store them in a computer. They are too primitive to store much data on it."

Andrew returns to normal, "So that means…"

Blanc says, "They are actual papers. Can you still fill them out?"

Andrew nods, "No problem." While being a bit nervous.

Marvy asks, "We want to help, too!"

Tekken says, "We do?"

Marvy nudges her elbow at Tekken, "Of course! That's what teammates do!"

Tekken nods, "O-ok…"

Blanc says, "Thank you. And sorry for accusing you all for being invaders."

Andrew nods, "It's ok. Just as long as we aren't from space, you're fine."

Marvy shouts enthusiastically, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Each of them gets their own cut of the documents to fill out. Andrew is completely lost on how to do them and has to rely on his watch to help him. He looks over at the other girls and notices that they have to problem doing them since they live here and all. Andrew looks back at his cut and continues working on them. He gets better and better understanding this dimension and doesn't have to rely much on his watch with each document filled out.

A while later… everyone finishes the documents after hours of working, everybody fell asleep except for Blanc and Andrew. Blanc looks at Andrew, "You're still awake?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I can stay up for a long time, it's no trouble."

Blanc says, "Thank you for helping me. I misjudged all of you and I'm sorry."

Andrew laughs, "You don't have to apologize again. You didn't even have to apologize the first time. It's all good."

Blanc looks at the others completely passed out on the floor, "They worked so hard."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, Plutia was the first to go out, which make sense. So, what should we do about this?"

Blanc says, "Obviously, I don't want them to lay on the floor all day so it's your job to carry them to a bedroom. I'll lead you to one."

Andrew nods, "Ok, I'll carry Plutia first." He does so and follows Blanc to a bedroom.

They do this for each of the girl and they return to the same room to have a chat with each other.

Blanc asks, "Where are you from?"

Andrew says, "I'm actually from a different dimension, not even from a Gamindustri, I'm not sure what to call it. It's just ordinary, with no goddesses, just us people."

Blanc nods, "I see. And you manage to survive."

Andrew nods, "There's no monsters that I know of, the only monsters are just bad people."

Blanc says, "I see. What are you doing here specifically?"

Andrew explains his situation, "Well, the Gamindustri that I'm settled in is actually under attack by a robot and has been taken over. I'm trying to get home as soon as possible and stop this."

Blanc nods, "I'm sure that Histoire can take you home."

Andrew chuckles, "Yeah… she said that it'll take a few days after she already opened a portal. I just have to wait it out. I just hope that it won't be too late."

Blanc says, "You can stay here in the meantime if you wish. Just to let you know that I do not accept freeloaders so expect some work to do."

Andrew nods, "I understand, Blanc. I'm glad to work for you."

Blanc replies, "Alright. You should head off to bed yourself."

Andrew nods, "Yes, Lady Blanc." He follows Blanc to a bedroom that she's making him stay in and she leaves him. Andrew sits on the bed to think about the things he has done, "Wow, what a day…" He taps on his watch, "Oh yeah… Xelor is still not here, sigh…"

He lays on the bed trying to sleep but couldn't, "I'm still too worried about the goddesses…" He opens up his inventory and brings out Neptune's hoodie and hugs it tightly, "At least this is making me feel better. Don't worry, Neptune. We'll fix this once and for all." He goes to sleep cuddling with Neptune's hoodie.

OK… Time Skip time! If I showed the three days, then we'll be here for a couple more chapters. All they did is help Blanc and did some quests for both nations equally. Andrew has gotten closer to each of the girls that he hired.

Blanc sees off Andrew and the girls, "So, you have to leave now?" Feeling a bit disappointed but not showing it.

Andrew nods, "I'm afraid so. I have to save my dimension and now that I've spent a few days here, Histoire should be able to send me home."

Blanc nods, "I understand. I wish you all luck."

With that Andrew returns to the Planeptune's Bascilicom and finds Histoire. "Hello, Histoire." Andrew says.

Histoire appears, "Hello again, Andy! (･ω･) "

Andrew waves, "I'm glad to see you again, Histoire."

Histoire nods, "Me, too!" She notices the two girls. "They are still with you… I would have thought that they would have left by now, their duration should have been spent by now. (〇◇〇) "

Marvy explains, "We both like Andy so much that we're staying! Isn't that right, Tekken?"

Tekken nods blushing, "We do. I would like to fight him one day to show how much we like him."

Histoire smiles, "How nice! Now… I'm going to open the portal up and be sure to enter. Plutia… are you going? (･Α･) "

Plutia nods, "Yes, I will. That bully robot is still out there and I need to show him that it isn't nice to pick on people."

Andrew says, "There you have it. Let's go, now."

Histoire opens the portal up, "Hurry now and good luck to all of you! I'll be rooting for all of you! (･ω･) "

Andrew nods, "Let's go, girls!"

They all jump in together, going to the Hyperdimension to stop the robot.

Back with the group, the CPU candidates are still in hiding, moving little by little to get back their territory.

Ice says, "Alright… I believe that it's the time for Andrew to be coming back, it's time for me to give him the leadership since he probably knows what to do."

Nepgear nods, "Alright, at least we held off our brainwashed sisters just enough to not have them cause that much damage. I just wished that I didn't had to fight her."

IF says, "It was a sacrifice to be made. I didn't want to fight them, either."

Ram says, "This sucks! I want everything back to the way it was!"

Rom nods, "Me, too!"

Ice says, "Girls… I know."

Blaire says, "Cheer up! I'm sure that Andy will be here rather shortly. It's only a matter of time."

Red says, "There's my model wifey! Cheering up the kiddies! We can be great parents one day."

Blaire says, "Blimey…"

Red shows her affection for Blaire by fondling her breasts, "Just look how big these are! You will feed our babies real nice."

Ice says, "Red, that's enough."

Red says, "I bet you're just jealous."

Ice bluntly says, "I'm not into romance… of any kind. And I said that because I don't want anyone to hear us, we might get caught."

Red replies, "Oh… my bad."

Ice pokes his head out, "Damn it, they're still patrolling the nation, we can't get out like this."

Nepgear asks, "Which one of them is out there?"

Ice checks, "I think it's just Neptune. We have to lay low because I don't know how to snap them out, we better wait for Andrew."

Nepgear says, "OK…"

Back with Andrew and his team, they finally arrive back in the Hyperdimension and are smack dab in Planeptune. Andrew looks around, "Alright, we actually made it to the right on. Oh…" He frowns as he sees the state the nation's in. "Alright… I think the best bet we must do is get the goddesses back to normal and then we can all strike at Arfoire and the robot. I'll handle the robot, he never seen my GPU form and when he gets a piece of that, then he will beg for mercy."

Tekken asks "How are you going to get them to normal?"

Andrew thinks about it, "I haven't thought about that. I guess maybe bringing the real them back so they can snap out of it. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage that but I'm willing to give it a shot."

Marvy beams, "That's why we love you! You always have hope even if you don't know what you're doing."

Andrew says, "I don't know if that's a good thing, but thank you."

Plutia points, "I see someone…"

Andrew looks, "It's Neptune. Maybe I can snap her out of it by talking to her. It's worth a shot."

Tekken asks, "What do you want us to do?"

Andrew says, "Just lay low while I try to get back Neptune."

The girls nod and they try hiding until they get the cue to come back out.

Andrew nods and calls out to Neptune, "Neptune! Long time no see! How have you been?"

Neptune looks over and begins an attack, "Victory Slash!" She slashes at Andrew with one of her specials.

Andrew tries dodging it with the skills he accumulated in the past several days, "Hey now… It's me, Andrew. Your favorite GPU. Don't say that you don't recognize me."

Neptune keeps slashing at him with all she got, not hesitating and not holding back.

Andrew keeps dodging the slashes, "Stop this, don't you remember what we were doing three days ago? We had fun, Neptune. We had the grandest time I ever had at an Autumn Festival. We had cotton candy and we shared each other's. We played fun games and met new people. Come on… don't say that you didn't care about all of that. I do."

Neptune isn't listening to Andrew at all and keep attacking him while he dodges trying to get through to her.

Andrew sighs, "What can I do? Hmm…" He pokes at his watch and brings out the hoodie. "Remember this? This is the hoodie you gave me when I didn't have any clothes on because of the eggplant stink. I still hold onto it because it makes me happy and the three days I wasn't with you, I cuddled with it at night. On one day, I even made myself pudding to remind myself what my motivation was. It didn't taste as good because you weren't there."

Andrew notices that Neptune is actually fighting back now as she holds her head, "Uuuuurrrrrrgggg…"

Nepgear notices this commotion going on and decides to help Andrew, "Come on, sis! Come back to us! Your little sister misses you! Please…" She looks at Neptune with glittering eyes hoping that this will go through to her.

The others in the hideout pokes out to watch this occur, giving them their support as well.

Nepgear and Andrew are actually getting through to Neptune but not as much as they would like, there's still much work to be done in order to bring her back. Andrew asks Nepgear, "Got anything else to say to her to bring her to her senses?"

Nepgear shakes her head, "I'm just going to gaze at her until she snaps out of it."

Andrew looks up and sees something, "The robot! Give me a second here…" He dials and transforms into his GPU form, "I found you! What do you think you're doing! Say something!"

The robot flies down, "What does it look like I'm doing? It's too late for you, though. They are already in my control."

Andrew shouts, "Well, I'll beat you and bring them out of this trance, one goddesss at a time! Here I go!

And Andrew charges at the robot with blinding speeds ready to take this menace down a peg.

* * *

 **Will Andrew be able to stop him? Find out next time! Ha ha, cliffhanger! I'm only doing this because I really want to work on my sequel stories. That's right, I mean that in plural. Since Fairy Fencer F is going to win and it's not the one I chose, I'm doing both, you'll find out what the other one is and I hope you enjoy it. There will be a longer chapter hopefully, I'm actually trying to cut back on the length because they just got way too long for my liking, I hope you understand.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: I really didn't know that you had PC problems, I'm glad its fixed, though. Sorry about the length of this one, I told you why I did this but you'll get two other stories to read so it'll make up for it. I didn't really expect for you to pick Fairy Fencer F but I'm not surprised considering It's like Neptunia. I'm going to do that one plus the one I picked for me so I hope you'll like that one.**

 **Akio Blade: Portal's fixed but it's really just a wait it out kind of thing. At least the candidates kept things from getting too messed up.**

* * *

 **Alright, I think I got everything straightened out. So… two sequels stories for your reading pleasure, yes, it's one of the series on that list other than Fairy Fencer, I'll do both at the same time so you better get ready! Until then… happy reading!**


	19. Restoring The Goddesses Part 1

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked, Andrew finally made it out of the Ultradimension and back into the Hyperdimension that he knows well. Now, he's confronting the robot who did all this to him.**

* * *

Andrew goes for a fast kick at the robot, the robot blocks it and grabs Andrew's leg and spins itself around and then flings Andrew far away from it.

Just as Andrew thought that he was going to fly, someone caught him… "I got you, Andy!"

Andrew turns around and couldn't believe his eyes, "N-Neptune?!" He sees Neptune has caught him in her HDD form.

Neptune smiles, "I thought you didn't stutter in that form." She teases him and she sets him down.

The robot says, "Well, I'm a bit surprised that you snapped out of your trance."

Nepgear flies down near Neptune and Andrew, "It was the power of me and Andy that done it. It's time for you to leave us alone!"

The other girls come out of hiding and joins the group, "That's right!" Rom says. "You are a big meanie and I hate you because you got us crammed in that hideout for days!" Ram shouts at the robot.

Tekken says, "I want to see how far he'll fly if I punched him." She spins an arm around getting ready to land a blow on the robot.

Andrew asks, "So… you got a name, robot, or should I keep calling you that?"

The robot says, "I don't need a name because my purpose is to serve Arfoire and help her take over this dimension and then perhaps hers as well." He points to Plutia.

Plutia replies, "I don't want you to do that… I won't let you."

Andrew asks, "You don't need to transform now, we got this."

The robot says, "It's not going to help you now anyway. I already got more power now that I controlled every single goddess."

Andrew mentions, "But, Neptune is out of your control."

The robot nods, "I know, I already got what I wanted from her, her movesets."

Neptune gasps, "You copied my moves? Those are Nep patented! Only me, my sister and Andy are allowed to learn them!"

The robot says, "They are useful so that my master can get rid of you all once we're done using you."

Andrew shouts, "That's not going to happen!" He charges up his running and zooms at the robot.

The robot warps behind Andrew and kicks him, "I know all your moves as well and can predict them, I am pretty much you." He then picks him up and throws him at a building.

Andrew gets the debris of this fallen building to land on top of him, all crumbling him into a pile that he has the misfortune to be under.

The robot waits for him to get up, this angers the girls as they saw Andrew gets slammed into that building. They ready their weapons ready to strike the robot, completely forgetting the orders that they were told but it doesn't matter to them now.

Well, something comes out of that rubble pile and it is obviously Andrew, he's all right but a bit dirtied up from that dusty collision with that small building, it wasn't really an important one anyway. Andrew replies to the robot's comment, "Breathtaking. I'll shall call you… Metal me."

Andrew usually makes references to things just like everyone else does but nobody didn't realize what it was. The robot replies, "It could work for now, I can be called Metal just so you can stop calling me robot but it won't matter now. I'm done with you all now, on to the next nation!" He tries flying off.

Andrew shouts, "No!" He dashes toward Metal but he just flies away faster than the speed Andrew hopes to achieve. Andrew slams his fist at the ground in anger.

Neptune says, "It's alright now. He has given up this nation, it seems. We are save now."

Andrew sighs and transforms back to normal, "Alright. So, what's next?"

Neptune transforms to normal as well, "How about a small reunion first?" She opens her arms, "Come here, Andy and give me a hug!"

Andrew nods and rushes to hug Neptune, feeling a lot better now, "I missed you, Neptune."

Nepgear tears up, "I can relate, Andy because I miss her, too!" She rushes over and joins the hug.

Everybody else joins in except for Ice. Even Scratch joined but Ice stands there, flippers crossed waiting for it to be over.

Nepgear asks, "You can join in if you want to."

Ice says, "I'm not a fan of close encounters."

Neptune says, "Just like Noire! Maybe, that's because you don't have any friends!"

Ice sighs, "I am friends with Scratch, aren't I?"

Neptune says, "And yet, he has joined our super-duper mega friendship bonding hug of awesomeness!"

Ice pauses for a bit, "That didn't seem to be necessary."

Rom says, "Come on and join us, Ice…" Ram nods, "Yeah! You are like a brother we never had!"

Ice gasps, "B-brother?" Ice's soft side has just opened up from that comment. Ice nods, "Alright." He joins in finally.

The party's morale has been maxed to the maximum as it can get!

After that session is over, Neptune asks Andrew, "So… what's the plan now, Captain Andy?"

Andrew says, "P-plan?"

Neptune nods, "Yep! You are leading us, right?"

Nepgear helps, "Yeah! Come on and lead us!"

Andrew thinks about it, "Right… the plan is to follow the robot… erm, I mean Metal and see where he's going next. And we can fix the CPU he's planning to use."

Rom says, "I want our sister back…" Ram nods, "Me too!"

Uni says, "No fair! Why not my sister? She might congratulate me for snapping her out for all that you know."

Andrew say, "We can only do one at a time unless we split up but if we do that, then Metal could control more of us."

Ice says, "I'll go to Lowee to fix Rom and Ram's sister. You go follow that robot."

Andrew asks, "What if he's in Lowee?"

Ice says, "That's for you to find out."

Andrew nods, "Good point. Alright, I'll let you do this."

Ice says, "Alright, girls, time to transform and head out back to Lowee to get your big sister back."

Rom cheers, "Yay…" Ram says, "You rule, Ice!"

Ice says to Scratch, "We might need you."

Scratch asks, "What for?"

Ice replies vaguely, "You'll find out."

Rom and Ram transforms into their HDD form and Scratch goes airborne and carries Ice with him and they set off to Lowee.

Andrew taps on his watch, "Wait… I can track him?! Sweet, so luckily he's not at Lowee… he's at Leanbox so let's strike him when he's not looking."

Tekken asks, "You mean like an ambush?"

Andrew nods, "Exactly."

Marvy says happily, "Just like what Blanc did to us back at our dimension!"

Andrew nods again, "I'm not sure how all of us is going to get there considering only a few of us can fly. Wait…" He taps his watch again, "We can teleport."

Neptune beams, "That's my Andy! Thinking ahead and using all of your shortcut gadgets on your watch! Hey… why isn't Xelor talking?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know… I think he didn't back himself up, so he's probably gone."

Nepgear frowns, "Goodness, no…"

Andrew shakes his head, "There's no time for that. We have to find Metal and Arfoire and stop them. Everyone huddle up together!"

Red takes this another level and says, "You don't have to ask me twice!" She huddles up real close near Blaire.

Andrew says, "Ok… but I meant towards me since I'm the one going to be teleporting you all."

Red says, "But, you're not the one with the amazing funbags, are you?"

Andrew pauses for a moment to collect that, "No… if we don't stop this robot, there won't be any 'funbags' to play with." Andrew can't believe he said that but it was the only way to get Red's attention. "…As he eliminates us all from this world, you won't get your harem." He says this robotically.

Red shouts, "No way that's happening! I guess we have to team up on this one! But, you aren't stealing my wifeys!"

Andrew nods, "OK…"

With that, Red huddles up with Andrew and so does everyone else with Neptune obviously being the closest one to him being her and all. "Everybody, ready?" Andrew asks.

Everyone replies, "Ready!"

Andrew nods and presses on his screen and teleports them all to Leanbox to defeat this robot and restore Leanbox to its former self.

Meanwhile… Ice, Scratch and the twins are made it to Lowee to start their restoration here. They confront Blanc. Rom shouts, "Sis…!"

Scratch asks, "What am I doing here?"

Ice smiles, "Glad you asked! Since you are the only one being able to withstand one of her blows sort of unscathed, you are hereby giving the honor to piss her off out of her trance."

Scratch's eyes widens, "What?! How is pissing her off going to get her out of her trance?"

Ice explains, "Well, they are behaving like robots so knowing that robots don't have emotions… most of them. Pissing her off will bring the old her back to us."

Ram cheers, "That's our penguin brother!" Rom tells Scratch, "Go piss her off for us, Mr. Scratch."

Scratch sweatdrops, "Ok… what do I do to piss her off?"

Ice thinks about it, "No idea… aren't you the media jocky cat here or something? You can think of it."

Scratch thinks for a moment, "I'll wing it." He flies over to Blanc, "Hey, Blanc! Look at me!"

Blanc looks over to Scratch with a lifeless expression on her face.

Scratch makes a face at her, "I bet you can't hit me with that axe, you childish CPU!"

Blanc swings her axe at Scratch, "Tanzerin Trombe!" She uses her specials right at Scratch trying to hit him.

Scratch flies out of the way, "Wow! What an original attack! Not! I've seen green elves that can do a better attack than that with better accuracy."

Blanc growls and tries it again, Scratch dodges it again.

Ram says, "I didn't know that Scratch can dodge so easily."

Ice says, "Yeah… only when he's taunting, though. He usually loves to be the distraction when we fight foes together and I go and attack from behind. It works out for us most of the time."

Scratch finishes it off with the best insult he can think of, "That's the best you can do? Only a girl would have had a weak attack like that but I shouldn't even say something like that because you look like a boy judging how miniscule your boobs are! Ha ha!"

That worked all right, Blanc's eyes glow red and she has sharp teeth with her face covered by dark shadows, "You'll pay for that, you pussy!" She tightens her axe and it blazes with fire and she shouts her special once again in an angered tone, "Tanzerin Trombe!" She spins very fast and it give Scratch the cue to fly away.

Scratch sweatdrops, "Yep! I'm out of here!" He flies away.

Blanc shouts, "You're not going anywhere, you little prick!" She throws her axe at Scratch and hangs him by his hood against one of the buildings, "Oh… how much fun I'll have beating the shit out of you…" She bashes her fist on her palm.

Scratch sweatdrops a lot, "I-I-I… it was Ice's idea!"

Blanc doesn't believe him, "He wouldn't do that! I trust him with my sisters!"

Ice nods, "Yep, she's back."

Rom and Ram runs to their sister, "Sis!" Ram says. "You're back!" Rom says finishing their sentence.

Blanc is surprised to see them, "Rom… Ram… what happened?"

Rom says, "It was scary, this meanie robot mind controlled you and we didn't know how to bring you out of it." Ram says, "It was until Andy came back and told us how to do. That inspired Ice to bring you back as well."

Blanc looks at Ice, "And what did you do exactly?"

Ice says, "I might have used Scratch to tell insults to you thinking that it might have worked which it did."

Blanc nods, "I see… you had no choice. It worked so I have no means of killing you."

Ice eyes widens, "What?"

Blanc shakes her head, "I was talking about Scratch when I said that."

Scratch's eyes widens, "I-I-I didn't mean that! I think you are an awesome CPU and not childish at all! I love Lowee! Yeah!"

Blanc says, "You're damn right I'm awesome!" She grabs her weapon and returns back to normal, "What about Andy and the others?"

Ice says, "They are in Leanbox to fight the robot and restore Vert as well."

Blanc nods, "I see, I need to bring Lowee back to normal from this chaos. Will you two be able to help them while I do this? I'll join you when I have everything settled here."

Rom nods, "You can count on us…" Ram nods with her, "Yeah! We'll stop this bully!"

Blanc looks at Ice, "Take care of them. Tell Andy to do the same."

Ice nods, "I'll do that."

Scratch takes a moment to recollect himself, "What did you make me do? I almost got decapitated."

Blanc tells Scratch, "I was going to just beat you senseless with my fists until you apologized. It looked like I didn't have to, though."

Scratch says, "Oh. You're pretty scary, you know that?"

Blanc close her eyes and doesn't say anything to that and turns to Ice and her sisters, "Have a safe travel, guys."

Rom and Ram transforms, "We will!"

Scratch flies and carries Ice with him, "Ok!"

They meet up with Andrew and his group in Leanbox. They are looking for Vert in Leanbox, Neptune asks, "So, what's the plan to bring Verty back? I'm not sure the same trick will work for her."

Andrew strokes his chin, "That's a good point. I'm sure that we can think of something."

They meet up with Chika who was at Leanbox the whole time, "Guys! I have a hard time controlling Vert!"

Andrew asks, "Do you know where Metal is? I need to have a serious talk with that robot."

Chika shakes her head, "I don't even know where Vert is. I spent a long time looking for her and the citizens told me that she's bringing chaos to her own nation."

Nepgear shouts, "He has gone too far! The people didn't need to suffer, too."

Andrew gets an idea, "Hey… I think I figured out how to bring Vert back." He looks at Nepgear.

Nepgear looks at Andrew confused, "Huh? Why are you looking at me for?"

Neptune says, "Are you going to use my sister as some sort of bait toy? For shame, Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No… Nepgear is just going to try to talk to her out of the trance like I did for you. She would never to try to hurt her, right? It'll work."

Neptune nods, "Well, fine. But, I better not see her doing anything lewd with her, alright?"

Andrew replies, "No, I'll make sure that won't happen." He turns to Nepgear, "Can you please do this for us? It'll work, I'm sure of it."

Nepgear nods, "I'll do my best!"

IF mentions, "We still have to find her and it's not going to be an easy task since Leanbox is such a large nation."

Neptune says, "Nah… it's always convenient that she'll show up without us moving a single inch!"

Andrew says, "I'm not sure if it's like that… we could have the CPUs fly over and track down Vert."

Uni nods, "There we go! An honest good idea!" She transforms, "The sooner that we find Vert, the sooner that we help my sister as well!" She goes ahead and goes off before everyone else.

Nepgear says smiling nervously, "There she goes…"

Andrew sighs, "Damn it, Uni… I didn't even give you the signal for you to go yet."

Nepgear says, "Should I follow her to see if she doesn't meet up with the robot?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but I don't want him to get you, too."

Neptune says, "You want me to help her, too?"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, I… don't know." He gets worked up from the pressure of being a leader.

Neptune shouts, "Oh no… you're steaming! Is there anything I can do to help you, Andy?!"

Andrew takes a deep breath and exhale, "I'm fine… I'll just keep it simple as to let you all go and watch each other and let me know if you see Metal."

Neptune nods, "Got it!" She transforms, "What signal should I give you?"

Andrew scratches his head, "I don't know… I guess just report back to me or something."

Neptune nods, "Will do! Let's go, Nep Jr.!"

Nepgear transforms, "Alright!"

The Neps flies off. Rom and Ram eagerly wait for their orders.

Andrew says, "You can go, too."

Rom and Ram transforms, "Yay!" Rom picks up Ice.

Ice asks, "Why am I going?"

Ram says, "Didn't you hear our sister? You have to come with us! And you can power up our ice coffin if we come into trouble."

Ice sighs, "Alright, then."

The twins head off plus a penguin.

Plutia twirls her hair and asks, "What about me?"

Andrew says, "I don't know… um… why do you ask?"

Plutia says, "I don't like sitting out in the sidelines like this and you never told me why you don't want me to help."

Andrew says, "If I told you, it just wouldn't help."

Red asks, "What's the matter? Why don't you let her do her thing? Some wifey collector you are!"

Andrew tells Red, "That doesn't help me much."

Tekken says, "She must feel really bad that she isn't helping you as much as you are helping her and you are denying her help completely."

Andrew gasps, "You're right…"

Plutia walks over to Andrew, "Well…"

Andrew thinks really hard about this, "I'll let you help."

Plutia cheers, "Yay! I'll transform right away!" She transforms.

Andrew puts his hands together praying, "Please act normal, please, please, please…"

Plutia says, "About time you let me transform, Andy!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Yeah… I'm sorry."

Plutia says smiling, "Are you afraid of me that much?"

Andrew chuckles, "You figured that out, huh?"

Plutia says, "You disappoint me, Andy. I thought you would have trusted me by now. Unfortunately, we got some bigger threats and annoyance to deal with so I have to punish you later."

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Y-yeah…"

Scratch asks, "Um… what CPU is this? I never seen her before."

Andrew says, "She's Iris Heart, the CPU of Planeptune from the dimension I disappeared in."

Red says, "Wow! You picked up a real wifey, Andy! I'm jealous!"

Andrew says, "Um… yeah."

Red says, "I need to try harder to beat you!"

Plutia says, "Should we be going, Andy unless you want Metal to take over the world?"

Andrew asks, "Wait… I'm going with you?"

Plutia nods, "Of course. I don't want anything to happen to my servant, right? I also need you to watch over me and protect me." She picks up Andrew, "Refrain from grabbing my boobs when we are flying, ok?" She flies off.

Tekken says, "W-what do you think you're doing with our boss?"

Marvy asks, "What do we do now?"

IF says, "You can go along and search for Vert on the ground."

Marvy nods, "I'll search on top of the buildings! I am a ninja after all!" She quickly dashes off to a building and makes her ascend, "Come on, Tekken! We need to follow Andy as well!"

Tekken says, "Fighters like myself aren't that good with agility. We are much known for our strength."

Marvy comes back for Tekken and says, "Not with that attitude! Come on!" She helps Tekken climb the building with her.

Blaire decides, "Perhaps, I should go and lend a hand for my chaps. Come, Bree!"

Blaire's phoenix friend flies towards the sky, she spins around in fast rotations and becomes a fiery inferno. After a burst of fire, Bree becomes bigger, big enough to ride and lands down again besides Blaire and she mounts her, "Anybody else coming?"

IF asks, "That's safe if we ride it, right?"

Red's eye glitters, "No way… that's so cool! I wish my dragon could do that! Can I ride it with you?"

Blaire nods, "Sure, mate!"

Red cheers, "Yay!" She runs up to the phoenix and mounts it as well, "Let's go, my fantastic wifey!" She wraps her arms around Blaire, of course she's cupping a feel of her breasts.

Blaire blushes, "Alright, then…" Bree takes off to the skies.

IF sighs, "Well… Compa, it looks like we are the only ones to look on foot."

Compa nods, "Yes, but Mr. Kitty is still with us."

Scratch say, "I'll stay with you two, I'm kind of sick of flying around anyway."

IF nods, "Let's go, guys!"

With that, they set off. Each of them going in a different path, they'll be ok, right?

Well… Andrew and Plutia are still looking for Metal or Vert… but Neptune and Nepgear found Vert, "Hey! There's Vert! Go use some of that Nepgear charm, sis!"

Nepgear nods but replies nervously, "Yeah…" She flies down near Vert, "Vert… remember me? I'm Nepgear."

Vert looks at Nepgear and begins attacking with rapid jabs with her spear, normal attacks this time instead of specials like with Blanc.

Neptune tries dodging as well, "She's awfully resistive to your charms. You better turn it up more."

Nepgear nods, "I'm Nepgear, Vert! You must remember! You're… big sister Vert!"

That actually got a bit of her out as Vert is trying to fight back.

Neptune sees this, "It's working! Keep at it, Nepgear!"

Nepgear nods and flies towards Vert while she's trying to attack her, "We need you, your nation needs you, Andy needs you and most importantly…"

Just before Nepgear could finish, Chika comes by out of nowhere and embraces Vert from behind in a hug, "Your oracle needs you, my goddess Vert!"

Chika brings Vert down to the ground level, how she was able to reach Vert is a mystery. Neptune and Nepgear follows her and when they reach the ground themselves, they transform back to normal.

Andrew and Plutia catches up and he asks, "What did we miss?"

Neptune says, "You're just in time, Andy!"

The others catch up as well, IF asks, "What's going on?"

Red says, "It looks like she's going to do something to her wifey."

Chika blushes, "Something like that." She turns around Vert and says, "Remember your nation, Vert. Remember… me." She then kisses Vert which surprises everyone but it surprises Andrew the most.

Andrew says, "Oh… my god." His nose begins bleeding for some reason.

Red exclaims, "Lucky!"

Ice turns around and says, "That's it! I'm done!"

Scratch asks, "What's the matter?"

Ice says, "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine!" He's obviously isn't and walks away from the crowd.

Rom asks, "Ice…?" The twins rushes towards Ice to check up on him.

Neptune says, "Well… I knew the whole time that Chika had some feelings for Vert!"

Andrew says, "So… is this why? This dimension sometimes…"

Neptune points out, "But your nose…"

Andrew feels it and looks at his hand, "Not again…" He wipes it off.

Chika stops kissing Vert and gives her a moment to see if it works.

Vert asks, "What's going on? Why am I doing outside instead of doing a dungeon raid?"

Nepgear exclaims, "Vert's back!"

Metal shows up, "Well done. You've done it again, GPU and company."

Andrew asks, "You want us to do this?"

Metal says, "We already got what we wanted for them so you could restore them if you wanted to. It's not going to do you any good."

Andrew mentions, "What if we restore them all and that makes you have a less of a chance defeating us?"

Metal says, "No, that's not happening. You don't know what we're planning. I'll meet you all to our lair, bring Black Heart with you and get ready for our final showdown." He flies away.

Plutia says, "I wanted to punish him for what he did to us."

Andrew nods, "Me too. But, once we are all gathered, we can do that."

Neptune says, "He has a weird plan… he wants all of us to show up and is giving us time to get Noire back. Doesn't that sound suspicious?"

IF says, "It's probably a trap."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, so… are we ready to go?"

Uni shouts, "Hell yeah! I want to have the honor of rescuing my sister!" She goes off on her own.

Andrew shouts, "Uni! Damn it! Well… let's catch up to her."

IF says, "Well… we need to give Ice a bit to calm down."

Vert asks, "Oh my… what happened to the little penguin?"

Andrew says, "He saw something that he didn't want to see."

Rom and Ram returns, "We got him!" The both exclaims.

Ice says, "I'm good now… for the most part."

Chika says proudly, "I guess it was too much for the little penguin to handle."

Andrew says, "Yeah… can we go now? I don't want Uni to get ambushed. Who knows if that robot is telling the truth."

With that… all of Andrew's party set off to Lastation in the only way that's the best… teleporting!

* * *

 **Well… here I close this chapter. We'll see Lastation and see how they can bring back Noire. Let's find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **AIYF Productions: Here it is! I just hope the next one won't take as long next time.**

 **Magical-Death: No love confessions yet… I'm saving that for another part of the story, perhaps next chapter. Ex Sol sounds pretty cool, maybe I'll check it out. Just be sure to take a look at my sequel stories while you read this one. They're pretty great and I mean both of them.**

 **Sonicfanx1: Being so critical with my stories… keep it up! I need that so I can improve at my stories, it does seem that what you are criticizing Is mainly a personal thing but I'll take it anyway and try to do better.**

* * *

 **Well that's done and also… check out my sequel stories! Please read both of them because they are both good, you might prefer one over the other but check them out. So… with that out of the way, you know what's next… happy reading!**


	20. Restoring The Goddesses Part 2

**New chapter! I was going to start writing on the 21** **st** **but didn't feel good so I didn't. I'm good now and I can write this again. Ok… last time, Andrew and the group were restoring the goddesses back to normal and they got one more left, Noire. Let's see this stuff, now!**

* * *

Upon entering the last nation to restore the final goddess, Black Heart, they are ambushed by monsters that were in the nation. Andrew doesn't seem to be bothered by this much, "Well… it wasn't going to be easy."

Neptune feels eager from seeing the horde, "Yeah! I was bored not fighting anything! Let's show these monsters what we're made of!" She summons her katana weapon.

Nepgear summons her saber sword, "I feel the same way, Neptune."

The whole gang brings out their signature weapons out including Scratch with a frying pan.

There was a bunch of different types of enemies ranging from the pixelvaders, heal dogoo, and… other things that I don't remember the names to and I'm too lazy to bring the Wiki in for. The point is that they fight them.

They all started attacking the monsters, Rom and Ram holds out their rods and says, "Now, we can try out our enhanced ice coffin." They begin summoning the special towards a horde of monsters.

Ice looks at them performing it and begins to channel his powers as well, "Iiiiiccce beam!" He shoots a ray of ice at their ice coffin attack and it grows bigger.

The twins begin to throw this enhanced attack at the horde of monsters they are aiming for and they get them for sure.

As Andrew slices some monsters with his dogoo sword, he smiles seeing the twins and the penguin working together.

Scratch says as he smacks them with his frying pan, "Are they eventually going to die down? I'm feeling like it's taking far too long than it should be."

Compa looks at Scratch while stabbing a heal dogoo with her syringe, "Don't give up, Mr. Kitty! You can do this!"

That for sure brightens Scratch up as he looks at Compa's sweet face, "Yes, I can!" He replies almost in a dreamy like voice. He begins whacking the monsters with his frying pan stunning them and then Compa finishes them off with her syringe.

Compa smiles noticing the cooperation, "See? We can also work together just like Rom, Ram and your friend!"

Scratch's eyes glitters, "You're so right, Compa!"

Of course, a pair of menacing eyes sees this from above rooftops, he looks at them with a spyglass, "Chu! I have had it to here with that mangy cat's bullcrap! I'm going to stop him once in for all and I couldn't care less of what Compa thinks! It's only to get rid of him!" Pirachu climbs down the building, "Maybe, I can do better with the assassination, chu." He closes in with a blade dipped with a poison, "This blade would do him in for sure!"

Pirachu pops his head out of the dark alleyway just a few feet away from the fight that's happening with the heroes. "Chu! Would it kill for the old lady to cut back on the amount of enemies? It's hard to navigate to them as it is with my stubby mouse legs." Pirachu then walks towards Scratch with his blade, the monsters travel around so fast that they actually block Pirachu from being seen, "Actually, it's working out pretty alright. You get a pass this time, old lady." Pirachu says to himself as he closes in some more towards Scratch, "I have you now, chu…"

Pirachu gets a distance between him and the cat that he so loathes a lot, "Chu… Compa's there! I… can't bring myself to let her see me kill him! Well… here goes everything, chu!" He throws the poison dipped blade with all he's got and hope for the results that he's looking for.

And… it didn't go far because Pirachu is a weakling, "Chu! That's it! I'm coming over there and facing him right now!" He runs over there with as much mouse stealth as possible. When he got close to Scratch, drags him to a nearby alleyway.

Scratch asks, "What's going on?" Being all confused as hell.

Pirachu glares at him with hatred in his eyes, "Your days of wooing Compa is over! I'm settling the scores here, chu!"

Scratch looks at him and asks, "Who are you?"

That sentence strikes Pirachu, "Chu? You really don't know who I am? Man, you're dumb! I'm Pirachu! I have been the one that has been trying to assassinate you. All in the name of love for my sweet Compa!" Pirachu's eyes glistens as he imagines her in his head. "You have been gotten all cozy with her and I'm going to kill you for that!"

Scratch takes a moment to sink this in and replies, "So… you like Compa, too?"

Pirachu nods, "I've loved her way before you came around! Chu! Let's settle this mano y mano!"

Scratch mentions something from Pirachu's sentence, "Don't you mean 'gato y rata'? We're not people after all…"

Pirachu gets steamed up from that, "Chu… you knew what I meant! This ends now!" He charges at Scratch with all he got and he tackles him, "This is what you get for taking my dear lovely Compa away from me!" It looked like that Pirachu is crying right now because he's hurt from the actions that Scratch unknowingly did. Pirachu punches Scratch's face as much as he could with his mouse paws.

Scratch looks unfazed from the punches, "Err… is this going to keep going?"

Pirachu shouts, "Take this, and this… and this!" Flailing his mouse arms at Scratch's head.

Scratch sweatdrops and asks Pirachu, "How long is this going to take?"

Pirachu attempts to choke Scratch, "Until I kill you, chu!"

Scratch starts laughing, "Hey… that tickles! Cut it out!"

Pirachu angers again, "Tickle? I wanted it to make you suffer!" He feels a collar on Scratch's neck, "There we go, chu!" He pulls at it.

Scratch asks, "Not my collar! Stop! You don't know what you're doing."

Pirachu laughs, "Is that your weakness? Well, how about some more, chu?" He tugs at it some more just like he said he would.

As Pirachu tugs at the collar, he feels a looming presence over him, he takes a look, "A goddess? Piss off, I'm busy!"

Bad mistake for Pirachu as it was Plutia in her HDD form, "Sewer rodents like you should be crawling in their place, back underground where all you other vermin thrive. Let me teach it to you." She grabs Pirachu.

Pirachu struggles pathetically, "Hey! Let me go!"

Plutia gives the rodent a sadistic smile, "Rodents do not give me orders like that! Now cry my name, Madam Goddess!" She begins slamming Pirachu against the wall of the alleyway.

Scratch sighs in relief, "Good thing he didn't take off my collar. That would have been bad." He looks at Plutia, "Thanks. I owe you one!" He smiles at her feeling that a favor was done for him.

Well, he didn't get a reply back as Plutia is being preoccupied with playing with her new toy and smiling sadistically while doing so and laughing.

Scratch says knowing that not a single reply was given back, "Well, then. You enjoy yourself, I'll be over here if you need me, Plutia." He walks back to his friends.

As Scratch walks back, he notices that all the monsters were defeated, "Cool, they're all dead."

Ice nods, "Yep." He then asks a question, "Hey, where did you go?"

Scratch shrugs not really caring about where he went, "Eh, nowhere special. Just a weird rat looking thing that was trying to take off my collar for some reason."

Ice nods again knowing that it's alright, "Well, good thing he didn't. That collar holds your inner racial strength."

Neptune overhears this, "What's that about racial strength?" She's being all nosy as usual.

Ice waves his flipper at her trying to shoo her away, "Nothing that you should be concerned about."

Neptune still continues butt herself in, "Come on! I won't tell if it's a secret. Is it something super awesome about your cat friend?"

Ice continues to wave his flippers, "Nothing. Why are you always this way? Don't you when something is this secretive that you have to keep your distance from it?"

Neptune replies not knowing what he's taking about or just acting like it, "Seriously, this is why Scratch is your only friend. And what a coincidence that he's a cat since their the most curious animals you could know!"

Scratch replies to Neptune, "Well… it's my secret anyway and maybe I can show you later when we can."

Andrew says something to the three, "Hey guys… I see Noire flying above, and Uni is trying to talk to her. It's not looking to end so well."

Uni talks with Noire, "Please, Noire! Come back to us! You are better than this, and you can for sure break out of this trance no problem!"

Noire shouts a special under the trance, "Lace ribbon!" She attacks her only sister.

Uni dodges it as she continues to reason with Noire out of this trance.

Andrew sighs frowning, "Yep, just as I feared. What should we do in a time like this?"

Vert replies giving her input, "We should go and assist her. What do you say, Andy?"

Andrew gives his opinion on that suggestion, "Well, I wish it could be as easy as that. I can't fly up there if they're going to still talk."

Vert smiles saying, "Who says that you can't fly?"

Andrew replies, "Well, I never tried flying like you CPUs can, I'm not sure that it can be done."

Neptune gives Andrew support saying, "Not with that kind of attitude! Come on! Let's get you in the air!" She transforms into her HDD form, "Now… let's see how we can get your wings out."

Neptune grabs Andrew who is slightly freaking out, "Whoa, Purple Heart… I'm not even transformed yet."

Neptune who is currently Purple Heart replies, "What do you mean by that? Do you think that I was going to throw you or carry you to the skies to make you learn to fly?"

Andrew sweatdrops realizing what he said was ridiculous now, "Err… no?" Trying to convince Neptune and the others that it wasn't in his mind.

Neptune explains to Andrew what she's doing, "I'm giving you some of my share energy. Maybe it's an ability that only CPUs have and I thought that if you have share energy, you could fly."

Andrew thinks about this and nodding that confirming that this seems plausible, "Wow… maybe that is how it works. Well, let's find out."

Nepgear transforms and tells the group, "I'm going to help Uni for a bit." She flies off.

Plutia returns in her normal form, "Guuuys, I'm back!" She notices that Purple Heart is hugging Andrew, "Ooh… CPU hugs! I wanna join, too!"

Purple Heart tells her, "No! I do not want you transforming right now. We want give Andy share energy, not crush him." Knowing that Iris Heart sometimes loses herself and goes all out on her target.

Plutia doesn't understand this but nods anyway and replies sadly, "OK…"

Vert asks Purple Heart, "So… does this leave me out as well?" Wanting to hug Andrew as well, obviously.

Purple Heart thinks about it for a moment and then says, "Well, not necessarily, just give me a moment to finish transferring some of my power to Andy."

The other girls feel left out but understand why only the CPUs are doing this so they leave it as is.

Andrew looks at his watch and noticing that it was glowing the whole time that Purple Heart is hugging him and he says to himself, "Is it… actually working?"

Purple Heart steps back and asks Andrew, "Now, Andy… check to see if it worked."

Andrew nods and taps on his watch, "Huh… there's a new meter next to the battery life, 'Remaining Share Energy: 58%'. It's working…"

Vert transforms and then flies in front of Andrew, "Andy… would you like me to help, too?" She holds out her arms waiting to receive a hug.

Andrew nods, "Yeah… I guess you can help me." He walks over to Green Heart and gets the hug, "Ah… soft." He says to himself.

Green Heart giggles as if she heard that, "We can do this anytime if you want to. You're our GPU, Andy. We'll be there when you need us."

Andrew asks Green Heart in a tone that makes him seem to be in a trance, "Am I supposed to be the one helping you? I mean… that's what a GPU is."

Green Heart replies to Andrew, "It could work both ways."

Andrew shrugs still sounding tranced, "Can't argue with that…"

Purple Heart stops them, "Andy… you were only hugging Vert just to get some of her share energy."

Andrew gets reminded and steps back, "Right…"

Purple Heart asks Andrew, "So, are you going to check to see if it worked?"

Andrew taps on his watch and then transforms into his GPU form, "Alright! Let's see some wing action!" He tries tapping into the inner share energy in his system. He grunts and strains trying to do a thing, his whole body then glows light blue, he gets things coming out from his back. He has two orbs float out of two secret compartments out of his back and the orbs project dragon like wings.

Purple Heart smiles as she sees the wings, "You have gotten your wings, Andy. How do you feel?"

Andrew laughs victoriously, "Very great! I believe I can fly…" He starts singing the song.

Purple Heart stops him by saying, "Copyright, Andy…"

Andrew stops, "Right…" He takes off in the air with his goddesses, "Wow… I know that I can't really fly on my own but experiencing this is truly amazing!"

Purple Heart giggles, "I thought that you were afraid of heights, Andy."

Andrew laughs, "I'm afraid of falling to my death. Let's go meet up with Nepgear, Uni and Noire." He leads the two CPUs to Noire.

Nepgear continues to try to get through to Noire, "Noire! Stop this! I really don't want to hurt you!"

Uni sighs and looks at Nepgear frowning, "It seems that we have to." She brings out her rifle weapon, "Sorry we have to do this to you, sis."

"Wait!" Andrew comes in flying towards them, "I just realized that I have no idea how to work this flying thing!"

The two candidates catch Andrew. Nepgear says ecstatically, "You're flying, Andy!" She smiles happily at Andrew.

Andrew nods and tells them, "I don't got much time, though. I can only fly until I run out of share energy. I can't use it in the same way that you girls can." He turns to Noire, "Now… what's up, Noire?!"

Noire shouts, "Volcano dive!" She uses a special attack at Andrew.

Andrew gets hit but then stabilizes himself, "Ow… ok, I think that I'm getting more insusceptible to pain. What are the chances?"

Purple Heart meets up with them and replies, "It might have come from your grandfather's side. He is a war veteran, after all."

Andrew nods and looks at Noire, "Now… Noire! If you don't stop this nonsense right now, young lady. I might have to resort to extreme measures."

Uni tries blocking Noire from Andrew, "No! Don't hurt my sister!"

Andrew laughs and says to Uni, "That's not what I meant. I mean that I would have to bring her back out by force, by using her emotional weaknesses."

Uni asks for clarification, "What do you mean by that?"

Andrew explains, "She acts in this way where that she tries acting tough but she sometime loses her cool and then breaks down."

Uni feels offense to this, "No, she doesn't!"

Neptune and Nepgear looks at each other and Neptune says, "She actually does act like that."

Nepgear nods agreeing to Andrew's claim, "If it gets Noire back, you should go with it."

Uni nods agreeing to this, "Fine… you better know what you're doing, Andy."

Andrew shouts confidentially, "Who the hell do you think I am?!"

The CPUs look at each other and Andrew flies over to Noire, "Hey, Noire! I just want to say that you're the best CPU ever and I want you back!"

Noire swipes her weapons at Andrew trying to hit him.

Andrew dodges it, "Really! I mean it! I always counted on you when I'm out doing my GPU business, you are my inspiration to keep going! Just look into my eyes and see how sincere I am." Andrew grabs Noire's hand gently and stares into her eyes.

Noire looks at him with the same look but then she eventually loses her calmness, "Mmng…"

Andrew nods liking what he's seeing, "That's it… come back to us, Noire."

Noire tries looking away and abruptly takes her hand from Andrew, "Who gave you permission to hold my hand?!" She looks back at Andrew with an annoyed look.

Andrew cheers, "You're back!" He hugs Noire.

Noire blushes, "I… what happened?"

Andrew pulls back and says, "Arfoire happened! We better get to her lair and defeat her… and Metal!"

Noire nods, "I know where she is! Follow me, everyone!"

Andrew mentions to Noire, "Not everyone can fly, Noire."

Noire sighs, "Just follow my lead, Andy."

Andrew laughs, "Whatever you say, oh great CPU!"

Noire blushes, "Stop that!"

Andrew returns back to the group and tells everyone, "We're following Noire, now! Everyone head out!"

With Andrew's orders carried out to follow Noire, everyone head towards the headquarters of the big bad guys.

Well, it would seem to be obvious that Arfoire has actually set her headquarters in Lastation, underneath it, to be more precise. Noire takes the group to a manhole cover, "This is where they are stationed, how I miss this is beyond me so don't blame me for this."

Andrew already in human form nods and says, "No one's blaming you, Noire. Thank you for doing your part in finding Arfoire's location. How did you figure it out, anyway?"

Noire puffs up her chest in pride, "Hmph! A great CPU has outstanding intuition about this type of things."

Neptune, who is back to her normal self replies, "Oh… Noire is talking out of her butt, again…"

Noire retorts at Neptune, "Shut it… at least I found them!"

Neptune opens the manhole cover, "How do you know that they are even in here? It could just be a mistake."

Noire blushes in anger, "I just know! You just gotta trust me on this!"

Andrew sighs "Well… I do trust Noire. It's the only lead we have anyway so we gotta take any chance we got, right?"

IF nods, "You just said it all, Andy. Everybody, ready?"

Everyone nods and Rom and Ram look at each other and Rom says, "Is Blanc going to join us soon?" Ram agrees with her sister, "Yeah, it sucks without her and we might need her."

Ice comforts them, "She'll show up. She still has to calm down her citizens and restore her own nation. It takes time… I'll feel the same way if my town was like that."

Rom nods and the twins embrace the penguin, "You are just like an older brother to us, Ice."

Ice nods and begins to have tears running, "I know…"

Scratch looks at them and smiles, "Are you crying, Ice?"

Ice thinks about denying it but says, "Tears of joy."

Scratch says to his penguin friend, "I never seen you express emotion towards anyone, especially those who are associated with humans. You hate them, didn't you?"

Ice nods, "They capture penguins… I just don't hate the ones here… they're different. They care about everyone here, the goddesses. Even the penguins here seem to enjoy their life, I can really learn to relate to that."

Andrew scratches his head and then says, "Well… ready to roll out for our final boss fight with Arfoire?"

Everyone gives a nod and Neptune tells Andrew, "Are you going to lead us, GPU?" Giving Andrew a heartwarming smile to give him confidence.

Nepgear smiles as well, "We're all right behind you, Andy."

Andrew begins tearing up himself but wipes it, "Alright. Let's go." Andrew just jumps down the hole trusting his friends and himself to get through this together. Everyone comes down one after the other the same way.

At the underground tunnel of darkness, Andrew speaks to everyone while walking, "Everybody good?"

Neptune says replying to the question, "Could use some light, Andy."

Andrew nods and taps on his watch and uses the flashlight app which makes the watch glow and now they can see where they are going, "Good call on that, there's definitely hazards that are unavoidable unless we had light."

The group continues to go through the tunnel looking for Arfoire's hideout. Let's see what they are doing. Underling, who is watching the entrance notices a bright light illuminating from a distance, "Arfoire! I think the goddesses are approaching us! What shall I do about them?"

Arfoire laughs, "Let them come here. I think I can take care of them." Arfoire then looks at Metal, "It looks like it's time to defeat your enemy."

Metal gives a nod and says, "Yes, master." Metal then flies off to secretly kill Andrew.

Vox grunts, "No! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Arfoire laughs, "I lied! Besides, I did mention that I would kill him if he gets in my way. What does it look like to you now?"

Vox grunts and tries to break free from his bind, "I won't… stand for this!"

Arfoire looks at Underling and commands, "Restrain our prisoner."

Underling nods, "Yes, boss!" She rushes over to Vox and holds him down, "Stay the hell… still."

Vox laughs as he isn't affected by the restraint, "Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? I am Richard McIntosh, war veteran! I have dealt with bigger shit from my own country than this witch has done to me the past few days!" He struggles.

Arfoire roars at Underling, "Linda! Keep him under control!" Shouting her real name.

Linda nods and says, "You try dealing with an old man. He's really strong for an old guy."

While Linda was distracted by talking, Richard headbutts her and that knocks her out, "I told you… Earth has done me harder than what I call this." He gets up but he's still wrapped up, "I can take you on without using my hands!"

Arfoire laughs, "You are either foolish or deranged from your age, old man."

Richard shakes his head, "Neither. I was always trained to put myself in front of the line of fire for my fellow comrades. I will do the same for my grandson and his friends if I have to."

Arfoire laughs again, "You certainly have lost it over the years. What makes you think that you can stand up to me the way you are now?"

A voice shouts out, "Because he has friends to help him!" It was Nepgear in her HDD form, the other people are there, too.

Arfoire shouts out, "Linda! You are supposed to watch out for them!"

As Arfoire looks at Linda, she is tied up by Iris Heart, she growls.

Purple Heart says, "So, are you ready to surrender or do we have to make you?"

Arfoire shouts with hatred in her voice, "I would rather die in a bloody pulp than surrender!"

White Heart appears with a sadistic grin on her face, "That can be arranged…" She readies her axe.

As the group is going to jump Arfoire, Purple Heart says to herself, "Good luck with your fight, Andrew."

Andrew in his GPU form looks around for his robotic duplicate in the underground lair, "Metal still has to be around here somewhere…!" He feels something dive at his ankles which startles him, "Gah?!" He jumps back and discovers that it is Metal ready to take him on. They stare at each other facing off several meters away from each other, Andrew rubs under his nose with his index finger, "So now we can get down to the real fight! The last GPU standing will be the winner!" He crosses his arms afterwards.

Metal mimics what Andrew does even though he doesn't have a nose, he rubs where he would have one. He beeps, sending something to Andrew's mind via telepathy.

Andrew gets surprised by what Metal says and asks, "What? You're saying the world isn't big enough for both of us and one of us has to go?"

Metal nods and beeps, crossing his arms as well.

Andrew gets a serious look and says, "Well then…" He raises an arm in the air and summons his laser sword which is transformed Glue, "I agree!" He goes into his fighting position with it.

Metal roars his jets and blazes towards Andrew charging at him.

Andrew runs off and charges at Metal. The both clash against each other in streaks of blue and red. Andrew tries slashing Metal with his sword but he dodges and Andrew breaks the ceiling and there's holes that leads back into Lastation. The two get out and begin attacking each other in Lastation, tearing things up.

This actually gets Noire riled up as she hears this, "They better not wreck my nation if they know what's good for them…"

Andrew kicks Metal and he gets launched into a building. Metal gets back up and charges at Andrew again. Andrew brings out his arm cannon and shouts as loud as he can, "Enerblast!" He unleashes the biggest blast that he can muster without holding back.

Metal does the same and shouts out, "Negative Blast!" Shooting a blast that's in the opposite alignment of Andrew. The blasts collide creating sparks of blue and red everywhere. The sparks tear up the area around them as it's almost as strong as lightning if not the exact strength as it.

Andrew groans as he tries to have his blast reach Metal as Metal tries to have his blast reach Andrew, "You might know everything I'm going to do… but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're going to do! Strange… isn't it?!" He groans giving it all he got to destroy his robot counterpart.

Andrew steps forth trying to have his blast collide with Metal, "You caused all this destruction… with Arfoire! You could just have helped us defeat her and save your hollow life. You aren't me… you aren't even a copy of me! Xelor's gone because of you! I'm ending your life!" He shouts loudly running at Metal with all he got.

Metal flies at Andrew with all it got and the blasts mush into each other creating a ball of the two's energy and creating more sparks.

The ball eventually explodes into a bomb of fantastical energy. The goddesses and the others sees the flashes of blue and red from the holes that Andrew and Metal create and hoped for the best that Metal was defeated. Noire looks at Arfoire with anger, "If Andy was defeated then so help me, Arfoire…"

Metal's body then flings towards Arfoire with great force and knocks her down and pins her down on the ground. Andrew comes back down with a lot of damage done to him by the blast, he pants, "It's nothing compared to my armor…" He pants some more trying to catch his breath.

Neptune smiles seeing that Andrew is all right, "Andy!"

Metal spazzes out trying to function, Arfoire pushes the robot off of her angrily and shouts, "Stupid piece of junk!"

Andrew retorts, "Hey! That piece of junk was the only thing that was making you succeed. You should at least be grateful to it."

Arfoire gets up and pants heavily just as much as Andrew, "I'm not grateful to it at all! In fact… now that it's decommissioned… it's now time that I'll use its powers for myself!" She grabs Metal as if she's strangling him and Metal becomes ethereal and goes into Arfoire. She then glows red and starts morphing, she laughs evilly doing so.

Andrew looks as a big figure comes into their view, large enough to cast a large shadow at all of them. "Oh… shit." Andrew says bluntly.

* * *

 **Oh shit, indeed. Now that Arfoire has somehow fused herself with Metal. It's now high time for Andrew to do something about this! But what will he do… find out next time for the finale or whatever!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

Angeldoesmc: Perhaps when this adventure is over… we'll find out.

Arceus8888: Thank you! Always glad to have readers enjoy my story.

Geod Pony: Yep! He doesn't like romantic relationships and seeing lesbians has crossed the line with him.

AIYF Productions: Basically trying to wreck the goddess' shit up.

Magical-Death: It will happen next time, if it's the actual finale that is. There will be a thing that will happen and it will cause them to confess… maybe. Can't spoil it for you!

Akio Blade: Ice and Scratch doesn't live there; they go to different dimensions. Ice, for one… hates romantic relationships and seeing lesbians made him lose it. Yep, it is like a Sonic VS Metal Sonic fight with quotes from the OVA because I can. I hoped that you like them!

* * *

 **That'll be all and now until next time where we go to the finale… happy reading!**


	21. For Gamindustri!

**Ok… we are heading towards the finale of Hyperdimension Overclocked, it's sad, I know. But, it'll be alright, I got two more stories to do and some other I have neglected for a while. This might not be the exact final chapter as there's the epilogue to go through and junk. Anyway… let's get back into this mess!**

* * *

As Arfoire fuses herself with Metal she heads off to the sky destroying a lot of Lastation in the process.

Andrew looks horrified by what he's seeing, "I… err… what do we do?"

Richard looks at it and shakes his head, "I don't know, grandson. It looks pretty bad."

Noire looks pretty pissed, "Well, let's take this bitch down!" She shouts as she transforms into her HDD form.

The other follow her lead including Plutia and the CPU candidates.

Andrew asks, "Wait… you all are coming?"

Plutia laughs, "Of course… there's an evil witch out there that needs to be punished." She messes with her whip sword.

Andrew tries looking at where Arfoire's location is, "Is she… trying to go to space or something?"

Vert looks at it as well and says, "That is a definite possibility. What do you say that we take care of her?"

Purple Heart looks at Andrew and says, "This is a CPU's problem now, you should wait here until we're done."

Andrew frowns from this and asks, "What? Why?"

White Heart explains, "If she's going into space then you might not even be able to last out there for long."

Andrew begins transforming into his GPU form, "Bullshit that I'm not going! I'm going to follow you all to the ends of time if I have to! My job is to protect you all and that's what I intend on doing!"

Nepgear looks worried, "But, we don't want you to die. We're worried that might happen."

Andrew shakes his head, "I'll be fine. If I can survive a blow from Blanc's hammer, then I can survive outer space! Maybe I have to link up with all of you first…"

Richard freaks out as he heard this, "I'm I hearing that correctly?! Are you seriously thinking about linking up with all of them?"

Blanc nods, "We all heard him."

Andrew nods back, "Did I stutter? I'm tired of Arfoire, I want to end her, and if it means to link up with all the goddesses at once to do so then I'm doing it!"

Richard thinks about it for a bit and says, "It never has been tested, I don't even know if I programmed your powers to handle that."

Andrew looks at his hands and clenches them, "Then, I'll test it out for you, grandpa!"

Richard sighs, "Very well. Just return to me safely. Your parents would kill me if they find out their only son died in space in another dimension."

Andrew nods, "Duly noted. Let's begin!"

As Andrew says that, all the goddess circle around Andrew and begin the dance thing that triggers the link up. Andrew nods and does the same as them. They all float up towards the sky.

As the dancing is completed, all of the CPUs and Andrew shouts in unison, "Link up initiate!"

The CPUs spin around Andrew at very fast speed and Andrew begins glowing brightly with all the colors of the CPU radiating from him.

After that's completed, Andrew is seen with his new form, he has the wings from before and the circuits on his armor is now also colored with all the colors of the CPUs swirled into each other, same goes with the circuits in Andrew's eyes. The grey color flashes alternating colors of the goddesses and his own.

Andrew states proudly, "Link up complete. I am now all for the goddesses to control!"

Red looks at from below and says, "He's so lucky! I would give anything to be all for the goddesses!"

Ice sighs, "Are you serious?"

Red looks at Ice and nods, "Yes, I am! But, I have to admit, he does look pretty cool up there."

Marvy says to Red, "That's our boss you are talking to!"

Tekken nods, "We just hope he's alright after this."

Linda and Pirachu wakes up and looks at what's going on, "We did not sign up for this!"

Richard replies to the two minions, "But you did sign up for jail, right?"

Linda and Pirachu sweatdrops, "What?"

Richard explains, "You kidnapped an old man and took his ultimate invention to force him to create a powerful robot to destroy Gamindustri. Wow… that doesn't look like that will defend your case, I better get really amazing lawyers if I were you."

Pirachu shouts out, "Like hell we are going to jail!"

As the two tries to make a run for it, Ice steps forward, "Just where do you two think you're going?"

Linda doesn't seem to phased by Ice, "Move it, pipsqueak!"

Ice looks at Pirachu, "And I know full well what you're trying to do with my friend Scratch. I'm a ninja, I know when something is up."

Pirachu scoffs, "And what are you going to do about it, chu?"

Ice's flippers starting conjuring something, "This." He shoots a beam of ice at Pirachu and he gets frozen in a block of ice. "What about you, young lady?"

Linda sweatdrops, "Do your worst, I don't care!"

Tekken tap on Ice's shoulders, "May we?"

Ice steps behind Tekken and Marvy and lets them, "Go right ahead."

Marvy beams, "This will be fun!"

Linda gulps, "Oh no…"

While that's happening, the CPUs and Andrew starts making their way towards Arfoire. Noire is in the lead going up to her, "You'll pay in full for what you did to my nation."

Andrew says something, "Well, I kind of wrecked it, too when I fought Metal."

Noire turns towards Andrew, "Yeah, but you were trying to stop him. It wasn't your fault."

Neptune comments, "Have you finally warmed up to Andy? I'm sure that means that he can visit you in your nation when this is all over."

Noire tries changing the subject, "Well… now's not the time to talk about this. We got a witch's butt to kick."

Andrew looks towards where Arfoire is and tries to judge the distance, "Wow… she's going pretty high."

Blanc nods says, "You did say that she is going to outer space, right?"

Andrew nods and scans his surroundings, "I did, I'm just making an observation here and- gasp!"

All the goddesses look at Andrew worried, Nepgear asks, "What's the matter, Andy?"

Andrew tells them, "I may be in my GPU form but I'm still afraid of heights, it's not the falling thing it's just seeing it freaks me out."

All the goddesses sigh, Rom says to Andrew, "Come on… just believe in yourself." Ram nods agreeing, "Yeah! You're fighting a giant meanie and a robot suit with the goddesses of Gamindustri. Aren't you pumped by this?!"

Andrew nods, "Yeah but…" He still looks down as he continues to fly, "Why are my fears still visible in this form?!" He starts panting.

Noire sighs as she hears this, "Somebody help Andy quick before we catch up to Arfoire!"

Vert begins to volunteer, "I'll do it. All he needs is a little Vert comforting."

Blanc replies with a shout, "We are almost in the vacuum of space, we don't want him to die of suffocation out here, thunder tits!"

The insult doesn't faze Vert and she replies, "How do you know that he'll suffocate? He's doing just fine right now, a normal human wouldn't be able to breathe out here and probably explode by now."

Andrew gives Vert a look and he says, "I don't know if this visor is actually providing me oxygen or anything, I don't see a tank on it."

Neptune suggests something, "It might be the link up keeping you alive, since you have all our powers inside you, you might function like a goddess now."

Andrew can believe that and nods, "Wow…"

Plutia mentions, "That also means that you might perish out here if you ran out of power."

Andrew frowns, "Oh…"

Noire shouts, "We were trying to encourage Andy, not make him feel worse!"

Andrew begins to speed on ahead, "No, I'm good, it's more the reason to stop Arfoire quick."

Noire realizes that Andrew is going ahead of her and she calls out, "Wait! Stay behind me!"

Andrew looks behind Noire as she tries to catch up to Andrew, "Why? Are you actually worried that something bad will happen to me?"

Noire tries to come up with something to cover her, "N-no! I just want to be in the lead! After all, it was my nation she damaged when she flew!"

Andrew shrugs and slows down to let Noire take the lead, "Whatever you say… I'll believe it since it is understandable."

Noire nods, "Yeah, you should."

Neptune and Nepgear flies towards Andrew and Neptune grabs Andrew's hand, "I'm right here with you, Andrew."

Nepgear doesn't grab his hand but flies besides him, "We won't let anything happen to you."

After that, the goddesses begin entering the stratosphere almost catching up to Arfoire, Vert says, "This is it. We are almost arriving to confront Arfoire herself. Is there anything else someone would like to say before we fight her?"

No one is saying anything but Andrew would like to, he thinks about it, "Should I say my feelings right now? There's a chance I might not make this one out alive. Of course this form makes me not afraid to express them but is it the time?" He runs this through his head.

Neptune looks at Andrew and can tell he's thinking about something, she asks him, "What is it, Andy? Do you have something to say to us?"

Everyone is looking at Andrew waiting for him to say something, he thinks for a moment, "Not really." He says out loud.

Plutia knows that he is holding something in, "I know that you actually do have something to say."

Andrew grunts and says, "Well, yeah, but I'll have it wait until we defeat Arfoire."

With that, the goddesses reach to outer space and meets face to face with the mechanic Deity of Sin, Arfoire. She speaks with them, "So… you all have the guts to make it out here? You cannot defeat me as I am now. I know all your moves, goddesses and that goes for you as well, GPU."

Andrew grunts and he holds out his hands, "You don't know them all." He summons his laser sword but it has been upgraded, the blade becomes a double helix with the colors of the goddesses plus his own swirled together. It's also two handed now as the sword is pretty large. "Metal doesn't use swords and I know some moves. I'll be planning to use them when fighting you. Let the moves be a surprise to you when we kick your ass, Arfoire!"

Arfoire shouts a move but not anything to reply to what Andrew said, "Negative Blast!" She shoots a blast bigger than Andrew's body since she is larger than them now.

Andrew tries dodging but due to his lack of knowledge on flying, he has trouble, "How do I control these things?"

Purple Heart grabs Andrew's hand and moves him out of the way, "You were fine flying before, what happened?"

Andrew replies, "Well, I'm not used to turning and flying during pressure is troublesome."

Black Heart tells him, "You need to work through it, Andy! Volcano dive!" She attacks Arfoire with one of her specials but it doesn't do anything, "W-what the hell?!"

Iris Heart tries, "Let me… Fighting Viper!" She attacks Arfoire as well and the same result from Black Heart… nothing! Iris Heart grumbles, "Text, you don't have to be excited about it."

I can and I will!

Iris Heart makes a sadistic smile, "Then perhaps I should do something about that."

Umm… no, please. Anyway… perhaps one of you girls should try attacking?

Instead of that happening, Arfoire attacks again, "Red Circuit Break!" She flings red whip like wires at everyone trying to hit them.

Andrew recognizes the attack, "The one that Metal used to control the goddesses."

White Heart tells Andrew, "It didn't control us, it just paralyzed us like a goddess Taser. I have no freaking idea how Metal managed to control us."

Andrew nods, "Well… be careful of those just in case."

But, the words that Andrew tells them only made it worse as the whips almost hits White Heart, she shouts angrily, "Yeah! Real freaking helpful advice there! Now, how about stop being a helpless bastard and actually help us for a change!"

Andrew replies calmly, "That was hurtful, Blanc…"

White Heart shouts, "I don't freaking care! I got my hands full and you are just sitting on your ass and distracting us! Stop being a pussy and help us!"

Andrew then shouts out, "You're so mean! Arrrrgh!" He then does an attack, "Tanzerin Trombe!" He pulls off Blanc's move and begins to strike towards Arfoire.

White Heart says, "Noire and Plutia already tried that, wait…" She flies towards Andrew and grabs his free hand and shouts out, "Tanzerin Trombe!" She and Andrew spins at Arfoire rapidly.

They when towards Arfoire and actually caused damage to her noted by her audible, "Augh!"

White Heart and Andrew splits apart right after their attack finishes, the other goddesses get the idea, which Vert points out for them, "So, all we have to do is have Andy power up our moves by getting him involved. Very interesting…"

Black Heart grabs Andrew's hand shouting, "I got next! I mean, it's just that I can't do anything without you. It's not like I want to or anything…"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I know. Pick your favorite move!"

Black Heart nods and shouts, "Lace Ribbon Dance!"

Andrew shouts it out as well and they attack Arfoire with the move and she takes damage, "Awesome! If we keep going like this, then we'll get her down in no time!"

Arfoire laughs, "You think I'll let you goddesses attack me again? This time, I'm going to play it serious! I'm blowing up your precious world to bits!"

Everyone pauses with a wide eyed expression and Andrew asks, "Are you serious? You know you live there, right? Why would you destroy it? You will just explore the vast space forever alone."

Arfoire shakes her head, "I'm going to recreate the world in an image that I prefer, and I'll be the lone goddess there and my people will bow down to only me!"

Andrew asks surprised, "You're a goddess, too?!"

Arfoire shouts at Andrew, "You're pretty stupid for being the protector of those goddesses! How else was I able to do this?" She begins to attack Andrew with a forward thrust with her claws.

Black Heart intercepts the attack by launching herself at full velocity, "Hey! I'm the only one who can call him stupid!"

Purple Heart tells Andrew, "I think you better learn how to dodge, Andy. We can't take too many blows to save you."

Andrew nods, "Right! I got this big ass sword. I better use it!" He holds up his sword high and as he casts it down upon Arfoire, the sword glows as if it's charging up for something. "I can… shoot enerblasts through my sword?" He begins laughing, "Oh… just how much damage will this cause, I wonder…"

Arfoire begins using a move as well, "Negative Blast!" She shoots at Andrew trying to stop what he's doing.

Andrew slashes the air hoping for the best, "It better go through her attack or else this will sting pretty badly."

The enterblast leaves the sword and it trails at Arfoire in a crescent shape, Arfoire's attack meets up with Andrew's attack and the two attacks collide one another trying to take each other out.

Rom and Ram comes in for the assist, "Let us help you, Mr. Andy!" The twins cross their staffs together and pushes the enerblast towards Arfoire's Negative Blast aiding it.

Andrew smiles seeing the girls helping him, "Everybody is doing their part."

Arfoire sees this and says, "You little brats…" She isn't too happy about this. She makes her Negative Blast stronger by putting more into it.

Rom and Ram struggles to keep the attack from getting to them, "We… we can't do it. She's too strong!"

Nepgear cheers them on, "Come on Rom and Ram! I know you can do this!"

Andrew grunts and cheers the twins on as well, "You can do this! Think about the people down there and the lives you'll be saving. You will save the entire world. We believe in you, Rom and Ram!"

That gets their morale going and they push more into it with all they got, Arfoire can't do anything about it and she gets hit with her own attack plus Andrew's.

That actually did an incredibly good amount of damage on her, she breathes heavily, "You goddamn goddesses! You can all just go to hell now!" She then charges up something big, she glows as she does it.

Andrew grunts again, "I think she's planning to nuke the entire world now! What should we do?"

Vert frowns seeing the power she gathering, "It's too much power, we can't do anything. But we must…"

Noire turns to Andrew, "GPU! You are the only one that can stand up to her attacks! You must figure out a way to defeat her."

Andrew thinks about it and nods, "I have an idea. But…"

Noire asks, "But, what?"

Andrew frowns, "It might render me completely powerless after and… you know."

Purple Heart shouts, "Then it's too risky! We can figure out another way to defeat her!"

Andrew shakes his head, "We have to do it. There's no other option."

Iris Heart nods frowning just the same, "We have to do what Andy says. Neppy… it's the only way."

Purple Heart nods, "Alright. What do you want us to do, Andy?"

Andrew nods smiling, "I'm glad you asked. Everyone! I want you all to grab each other's hands and form a ring. That will gather our collective power in order to blast Arfoire."

Everybody nods and they begin holding hands, Uni starts it by grabbing her sister's hand, "I'll be useful to you, right sister?"

Black Heart nods, "And to the world, Uni." She accepts her sisters hand, "Let's go for it, Vert!" She holds out her hand to Vert.

Green Heart nods and accepts her hand, "Right, Noire." She turns to Blanc, "Let's do this, Blanc. For everybody in Gamindustri." She holds out her hand towards Blanc.

White Heart nods and accepts Vert's hand, "Right you are, thunder tits." She then holds out her hands towards her sisters, "Let's go, Rom and Ram. The faith of the world is in your hands."

Rom and Ram nods and accepts Blanc's hand, "Yes, sister." Ram shouts, "Let's beat that dummy!" Rom holds out her hands towards Nepgear, "Come on, Miss Nepgear!"

Nepgear nods and accepts Rom's hand, "Alright!" She holds out her and towards Neptune, "Sis! Come on! We need you, too!"

Neptune nods and accepts Nepgear's hand, "Alright, Nep Jr." She then faces Andrew and holds out her hand towards him, "You're next, Andrew. What do you say we take out Arfoire together?"

Andrew nods and accepts Neptune's hand, "Sounds like a plan, Neptune!" Andrew then holds out his hand towards Plutia, "But first… we need the help of the Ultradimension's Planeptune goddess, Iris Heart. What do you say, Madam Goddess?"

Iris Heart smiles and grabs Andrew's hand, "You didn't expect me to stay out of this, did you? Let's blow this bitch up to kingdom come!" With that, the ring is completed and Iris Heart grabs Uni's hand and the moment of truth has arrived.

With that, it all leaves for Andrew to do something to stop the immense attack that Arfoire is going to do, "Alright! Time to save Gamindustri!" Andrew shouts.

All the goddesses transfer their power over to their GPU and Andrew's wings on his back transforms into a two pronged laser cannon like device. A ball of rainbow energy starts to form between the prongs, Andrew says, "So, this is how it's going to be. I didn't expect that I get to shoot things out from my back. I'm not even going to see the cool explosion, like a true badass."

And after that, the two attacks start charging, but which one will go off first? Find out next… wait? I can't do that? Why not? Because I'll piss everyone off? Ok… let's see what the grounded people are doing.

IF and Compa look at the sky and try to make out what's happening, "I see a faint glow of light but I'm not sure what that means." IF says to everyone.

Compa says, "I sure hope that everybody makes it out alright."

Ice nods, "I'm sure that they'll do it. If they don't, then it would be my turn to defeat her. I'm sure I can do a better and faster job doing it, too."

IF laughs, "Sure you would…"

Ice looks at IF seriously but then busts up laughing, "You see? They'll do just fine!"

IF replies, "I didn't know you had an easy going side."

Ice nods, "That's when I'm off duty." He turns to the two troublemakers, Linda and Pirachu, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Linda breaks Pirachu free, "We're getting the hell out of here! That crazy hag is planning to blow up the entire planet."

Pirachu nods, "We need to gather up stuff to evacuate, chu!"

IF grunts, "She's seriously doing that? Where would you even go?"

Pirachu shrugs, "Anyplace is better than here, chu!"

Ice asks, "Where are you getting the parts and the knowledge to build a rocket to escape the planet?"

Linda and Pirachu grunts, "We're going to die!" They turn pathetic.

Pirachu turns to Compa, "Compa, baby! Before we get blown up, there's something that I want to ask you."

Compa says, "What is it, Mr. Mouse?"

Pirachu replies, "Dump this cat and spend the last moment with me, chu."

Scratch gasps, "What?"

Compa then says, "I can't do that."

Pirachu nods, "Then I'll take you by force!" He activates a device and then a robotic mouse mech appears from nowhere, he gets inside and threatens, "Hand over Compa or else, chu!"

IF gets ready, "This is ridiculous! You need to seriously think about what you're doing be-" She gets stopped by Ice.

Ice says, "Let Scratch handle this. He's not just a helpless cat. He can do more than he says he could."

Scratch replies, "No, thanks."

Pirachu grunts, "Have it your way, chu!" He grabs Compa and tries walking away.

Compa looks at the mech confused, "M-Mr. Mouse?"

Ice sighs, "Even Compa isn't taking this seriously."

Scratch looks at Pirachu taking Compa, "Are you serious? Making Compa a damsel in distress? Why stoop this low when she is more than that? This is so cliché and I don't like it." He flies over following Pirachu, "Hey! Stop this now!"

Pirachu swings an arm at Scratch, "Make me, chu!"

Scratch pulls out his frying pan and smacks it at the mech, "Ha!" Nothing happens but a clang noise.

Pirachu scoffs, "Stupid cat." He punches Scratch in the face.

Compa shouts out, "Mr. Kitty!"

Pirachu yells, "You seriously care more about that mangy cat than me, chu? I love you, Compa! Why don't you love me?" He gets emotional.

Scratch stabilizes himself from the punch and flies over in front of Pirachu, "Mouse dude…"

Pirachu faces Scratch and says, "What? Even though that's not my name but what do you want, chu?"

Scratch replies, "I feel your pain, bro."

Pirachu looks a bit shocked, "I can't believe you even say such a stupid line. Compa likes you more than me! Why the hell would you even say than when you don't know how I feel?"

Scratch replies, "I'm not from here. Even if Compa likes me more, nothing will happen with that. I would have to leave one day so… yeah."

Pirachu gasps, "So… you are going to leave?"

Scratch nods, "Yeah. Ice and I don't belong here. Once your 'old hag' has bit the dust, we're going to leave and I will unfortunately leave Compa behind as she belongs here and I don't. That's why I feel your pain."

Pirachu stops and says, "That means…" He puts Compa down and ejects himself from the mech, "I still have a chance with my angel, Compa!" He tries rushing towards Compa.

Whack!

Scratch smacks Pirachu with his frying pan, "You still need to figure out what Compa wants."

Compa looks at Pirachu goes flying, "Mr. Mouse can fly!"

Scratch puts away his frying pan, "Yeah… he has wings."

IF says commenting Scratch's endeavor, "I have to say that's pretty brave of you, Scratch."

Scratch begins tearing up, "And it's true… we would have to leave."

Ice tries cheering Scratch up, "Hey… that's only until they defeat Arfoire."

It doesn't help Scratch at all, "I don't want to leave, Ice."

Compa then says, "Then why don't you stay?" She gives Scratch a smile.

Scratch replies, "It's not for me to decide. It's Ice."

Ice sighs, "I would have to leave because my mission would be completed and… you know… return to headquarters and whatnot."

IF asks, "What prevents Scratch from staying? Does he work there?"

Ice shakes his head, "No. He's doing this on his own. He is my partner, but he doesn't work for the agency." Ice sighs, "If you really want to, Scratch… you can stay."

Scratch looks at Ice, "You mean it?"

Ice nods smiling, "Yes. I do." But the smile is also kind of sad as it results him losing his partner.

IF says, "That's nice and all but none of that will matter until we know for sure that Arfoire is defeated."

Back up in space, the both attack gets so massive at this point, Andrew asks, "Tell me, how big is Arfoire's attack?"

Blanc replies, "Very. I'm sure that our attack will annihilate her. It has to.

Neptune faces Andrew, "I know that we can do this. Andy, do you have faith in us?"

Andrew nods, "Of course! With all my heart." He smiles.

Neptune smiles saying, "Then let's beat the final boss, together!"

With that, Arfoire unleashes her most powerful attack at the same time Andrew and the goddesses unleash theirs, it becomes a mixture of dark and light energy.

The grounded people look at it as it's very massive, IF looks at it through binoculars, "It's bigger than we thought. It looks like that Andy and the goddesses' attack will nullify Arfoire's power, though."

Back in space, the goddesses brace for impact, Neptune clenches her hands very hard with her sister's and Andrew's hand trying her best to help them endure the attack. How that works, I don't know.

This causes a shower of chaotic energy to rain down Gamindustri but not enough to cause damage to anything. Well… I wouldn't say that as it causes everyone for some inexplicable reason to fall unconscious. After the madness is over, Neptune and the others wake up in a flowery garden for some reason, that's also what could happen when you unleash a psychedelic light show upon the world.

Neptune groans, "Everybody cool?" She is reverted back into her human form again as the other goddesses as well.

Blanc gets up, "My ass is sore, but I'm all right." She turns to her sister, "Rom, Ram… are you alright?"

Rom and Ram wakes up, "Yeah! We landed on a soft flower garden! Who couldn't be alright?!" Ram says. Rom turns to Nepgear, "Miss Nepgear?"

She gets up as well, "I'm fine." She checks on Vert, "Vert?"

Vert gets up and says, "I'm fine, Nepgear."

Neptune then says, "Well, it's clear that everybody made it out alright! No need to check on everybody else, right?"

Noire frowns as she looks at someone, someone important, "Guys… Andy isn't waking up." She looks distraught.

Neptune looks at Noire saying worried, "D-don't worry me, Noire! You're kidding, r-right?" She frowns.

Uni who is near Noire and Andrew shakes her head, "He isn't waking up."

Neptune rushes over to check on Andrew, sure enough, he isn't. He is lying there motionless in his GPU form, powered down. "A-Andy? We did it… you can wake up now. S-stop scaring me…" She almost breaks into tears.

No response. Neptune goes closer and holds onto Andrew, "P-please… don't make it be like this! You can't die after saving Gamindusti! We were going to do some fun stuff after!" She begins crying as she holds Andrew's head to her chest. "Please!"

Andrew's helmet falls off and it disperses away after hitting the ground, for the first time, Andrew's hair in GPU form is shown. His hair is golden blonde as it glimmers beautifully when it hits sunlight. It makes it all sadder as it's happening at the wrong moment.

Noire says, "We better take him to Compa, Neptune."

Neptune nods wiping her eyes, "R-right…"

They head back to Planeptune and rests Andrew in a bed in Compa's house. Compa looks at Andrew's condition, "It's really bad, guys. I'm sorry to say that I don't know if Drey Drey can make it." Compa frowns as she says this, trying her best to hold back tears.

Neptune starts crying more as she hears this, "…Andy." She then shouts, "Andy!"

IF asks, "Do you want to be alone with him, Neptune?"

Neptune nods, "Yes." Holding Andrew close to her.

The others leave Neptune alone with Andrew, she continues to cry, "Andy… I'm so sorry. I should have actually protected you. I know it's your job to protect us, but it would have saved your life." She plays with Andrew's golden hair, "Your hair is so beautiful, Andy." She cries more.

And after that… Andrew's GPU armor dispersed just the same as his helmet and he reverts back into his human form, still not moving. Neptune cries more, "Is this the end? Are you actually going to die?"

Find out next…!

Neptune throws her katana at the narrator, "Shut up!"

The narrator barely dodges it and slowly backs away, scared.

Neptune is no doctor but she checks Andrew's pulse, barely even there but he's still alive, barely. Neptune says, "I don't care what it takes. I want you back, please… I… lo-"

"Neptune!" A voice shouts out.

Neptune freaks out and shouts, "What the hell?!"

The watch turns on and a voice comes out of it, "It's me!"

Neptune shouts, "Haunted watch! You know that Andrew is going to die and you're going to reap his soul! I won't let you!"

The watch shouts again, "I'm not haunted! I'm Xelor! Ahem… please let me talk to you."

Neptune gets angry, "It's all your fault! If you didn't download your data into that robot, then Andy would have been still alive! Whatever you are going to say won't change anything!"

Xelor says, "I know how to revive Andrew but you better hurry! We don't have much time!"

Neptune's hopes have been turned up the moment she hears that, "What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Neptune opens the door and tells her goddess friend, "Everyone! We have a way to get Andy back! Take it away, Xelor!" She holds out Xelor in her hands.

Xelor tells them, "Allow me to give you directions to revive Andrew. Please, goddesses of Gamindustri! Collect your respective nation's revival herb and bring them here! After that, I'll tell you all the next objective! Hurry!"

Without saying a single word, the goddesses transform and heads out. Neptune asks, "Are you sure that Andy will be alright after this?"

Xelor beeps, "Affirmative! But, you all only have a small window of opportunity for it to work because that's how long Andrew has left to live."

Nepgear asks, "How are you here? I thought that you were gone for good."

Xelor explains, "I have backed myself up a long time ago. When Andrew got his watch back. I just didn't want to speak because… I felt… guilty. I still do."

Neptune gasps, "You have an emotion?"

Xelor beeps, "Yeah, yeah. Aren't you supposed to gather your nation's revival herb? Do you want to see Andrew die?"

Neptune shakes her head, "No! Of course not! But, we already have the herb! It's Nep Bull!"

Xelor sighs, "That's not the herb."

Neptune sweatdrops, "Really?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes. You need to get the herb, too."

Neptune shouts, "What are we waiting for?! Let's Nep this thing!" She transforms and heads out.

Nepgear says, "I'll watch over Andy for you, sis."

The other candidates nod and they do the same thing, even Plutia.

Neptune flies over her nation scanning the area, she asks, "Remind me, Xelor. What is the herb that my nation carries? It's pretty foggy to me right now."

Xelor replies, "I'll be obliged to help you only if you ask me this question."

Neptune nods, "What is it, Xelly?"

Xelor shouts, "Why the hell did you attach me to your ankle?! I'm a watch! Not a freaking anklet!"

Neptune laughs, "Ever heard of fashion, Xelly? It's also so I don't distract myself messing with your apps."

Xelor grumbles, "Fair point… I just don't feel comfortable with this arrangement."

Neptune laughs, "You'll get used to it. I think you secretly enjoy it, Xelor."

Xelor sighs and asks, "How are you in a good mood this quickly? Just a moment ago, you were bawling your eyes out over my owner's near death."

Neptune replies, "I can't dwell over that for so long. And what you say is true then there's no need to get sad."

Xelor reminds her, "It's still a small window of opportunity. If you or any of the goddesses fail to retrieve the revival herbs, then the hope of saving Andrew is going to fade."

Neptune sighs, "I know… I just don't want to think about that." She frowns.

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "Look, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I'll take every blame there is about Andrew's condition, and I'm trying to make this up to you all right now."

Neptune nods, "I forgive you, Xelor. Like I said, I can't dwell over that for so long." She then asks, "Now, where is my nation's revival herb?"

Xelor beeps, "I'm not sensing it right now… I wonder if they are growing."

Neptune gets a bit worried, "We need them in order to save Andy. We must find them!"

Xelor beeps louder, "I see… someone."

Neptune looks down and exclaims, "That's Arfoire! Why does she look… different?"

Xelor makes a high pitch beep, "No idea. Do you want to see what she wants?"

Neptune looks around and asks, "Will we be able to find the herb in time?"

Xelor beeps, "Well, this is up to you."

Neptune flies down and goes up to Arfoire, "Arfoire!"

She gets up, it seems that all her power is gone, she doesn't even look wicked anymore. She looks… normal, "Neptune…" She looks upset.

Xelor asks, "What happened to you?"

Arfoire replies, "I've… lost all my power and I don't feel the need to conquer anything anymore."

Xelor says, "What? You're saying that you reformed?"

Arfoire nods, "How is the GPU?"

Xelor shouts, "In a critical state, thanks to you!"

Arfoire frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Xelor shouts, "Bull-"

He gets cut off by Neptune, "Arfoire! You can redeem yourself if you help us find my nation's revival herb."

Arfoire nods, "I understand, I think I see some over there. Follow me!" She runs off.

Neptune transforms to normal, "Well, let's do what she tells us, Xelly!"

Xelor asks, "You… trust her?"

Neptune shrugs, "Eh, if she says that she can help us, then I should. Right?"

Xelor sighs, "I don't see her acts of redemption to be sincere."

Neptune says, "Oh, Xelly! You gotta learn to forgive people in the past!" She runs off to follow Arfoire.

They go into a forest and all around them are abundance of plants, even though some of them are poisonous to humans.

Arfoire stops and tells them, "This is the place. The herb resembles a clover with the top looking similar to your hairclips."

Neptune exclaims, "Of course! Why didn't I remember sooner?"

Xelor sighs, "Well, I did deserve this."

Neptune asks, "Which one is it?"

Arfoire warns them, "Be careful, there are plants that mimic this herb but are deadly to humans. Since you are a goddess, it shouldn't affect you much."

Neptune exclaims in surprise, "Nep, what?! Does that mean I have to taste them until I find it?"

Arfoire nods, "That's exactly what I mean. I'll leave you to it." She then leaves the forest.

Neptune sweatdrops as she looks at all the plants in the area, "Can… can you scan the right one for me, Xelor? Ol' pal?"

Xelor replies, "That wouldn't be fun, now, would it?" He then laughs, "This is becoming fun again."

Neptune frowns, "Why do you have to make me suffer, Xelor?"

Xelor replies, "Hey, didn't you say you'll do whatever it takes to get Andrew back?"

Neptune nods, "Yes…"

Xelor shouts, "Then this is what you have to do!"

Neptune nods, "I hope the others are having a similar problem than I have."

Back at Compa's house… the other goddesses return, Noire sighs, "It seems that Neptune is dead last. I guess we have to wait for her."

Blanc replies, "She's going to have Andy die at this rate."

Back at the forest, "Neptune then looks over and sees a patch of herbs that Arfoire was talking about, "Hey! Maybe these are it! I don't have to suffer after all!" She grabs one and tastes one, "Hey! I think this will…" She then her skin started to turn purple as she feels the poison kicking in, "Wait… these are poisonous." She gags and her stomach started to rumble violently, "I think I'm going to-"

Xelor shouts, "I changed my mind! This isn't fun after all!"

Neptune replies trying to fight the poison, "You are worried about me?"

Xelor then replies, "I don't want to see you throwing up."

Neptune asks, "You can see? How?"

Xelor beeps, "My screen is like a giant eye, you could say."

Neptune asks Xelor, "Are you looking up my dress?!"

Xelor pauses for a bit and then says, "I will scan the right one for you, Neptune." Completely avoiding her question.

Neptune then smiles, "Thanks, Xelly! You are the best!"

Xelor beeps, "It's… near that big tree in front of you."

Neptune looks over and sees a patch of the herbs, "And you're sure that they are the revival herbs and not what I just ate?"

Xelor replies, "Go over there and find out."

Neptune nods, "Ok! But, if they are the poisonous ones and I get sick and puke my guts out, I'm going to puke all over you, Xelly!" She runs over there and collects some, she then eats one and says, "I think these are it! I don't have to puke on you after all!"

Xelor beeps, "I'm glad. Now, head back to Compa's house and I'll tell you the next objective."

Neptune transforms and heads back. As she returns, the goddesses look impatient, Noire shouts, "What took you so long?! We were waiting for you to get your herb! We already have ours!"

Blanc asks, "Do you want to see Andy die?"

Neptune frowns, "No…"

Xelor says, "Leave her be. She is trying her best."

Noire says, "Did you seriously…?"

Xelor finishes Noire's question, "Defend Neptune? Yes, I did." Xelor then says, "Now! I want you all to take all the herbs that you gathered and make a brew out of it for him to drink."

Compa raises her hand and says happily, "I'll do it!" She takes the herbs from the goddesses and heads to the kitchen.

Neptune asks, "How is Andy?"

Noire replies, "Not much better…"

Neptune goes back into the room that Andrew is in and sees Nepgear, "Thanks, Nep Jr."

Nepgear nods, "My pleasure, sis." She leaves the room.

Neptune walks over to Andrew and says, "Don't worry, Andy. We're trying our best to revive you. Just hang in there, buddy!"

Xelor asks, "Is there anything else you like to say to him?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope!"

Xelor asks again, "Something that you almost said before I interrupted?"

Neptune shakes her head again, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Xelor sighs, "Never mind. You'll tell him whatever you need to tell him when you're ready."

Neptune says, "You aren't wrong. There is something that I want to tell him, but I want him to be conscious when I tell him."

Xelor gets surprised by that, "Alright, then."

Neptune removes Xelor from her ankle and attaches him back onto Andrew's wrist.

Compa and the goddesses enter the room, Compa is carrying the brew in a goblet. "We have it, Nep Nep. You want to do the honors?"

Neptune nods and takes the goblet and carefully gives it to Andrew and helps him takes sips of it. It seems that Andrew is drinking it. Neptune holds Andrew's head upright as she gives it to him.

Vert says, "The suspense is killing me…"

After every last drop has been consumed, Neptune gives the empty goblet back to Compa. Nothing else is happening.

Noire shouts, "He isn't coming back! What's wrong?!"

Xelor tries calming Noire down, "It's not done yet. This is the most important thing. You all have to activate the brew's power with share energy."

With that, every goddess transforms into their HDD forms, even the candidates. They all huddle up near Andrew. Purple Heart asks, "Now what?"

Xelor then says, "The four goddesses must… be in contact with him while performing an act of their affection for their GPU."

While the four of them knowing what that means, they get ready. Noire looking the most nervous out of the bunch.

Neptune helps her, "This is to revive our GPU."

Noire nods, "Right." She gets her composure back.

After the four goddesses are ready, Blanc goes in first and kisses Andrew on the cheek, Noire on the other side of Blanc kisses Andrew on the other cheek. Vert goes in and kisses Andrew's forehead.

That all leaves for Neptune to kiss Andrew, she gets ready, "Andy… come back to us. Come back to me, I… love you." She then kisses Andrew on the mouth.

Andrew begins to glow with the colors of his dear CPUs, it seems that it's going to work. After it is all over, the CPUs except for Neptune step back to see if their efforts were worthwhile.

Nothing of the sort is happening for a bit, the CPUs transform back to normal and wait for Andrew to wake up. Neptune waits for Andrew to wake up, "I know you are ok, now. Just… wake up."

As if Neptune triggered the word, Andrew's hand begins twitching, Neptune notices this and looks at Andrew closely, "A-Andy?"

Andrew's eyes slowly begin opening, "Huh? N-Neptune?"

Neptune cheers, "Andy's back!" She hugs Andrew close to her.

Everybody cheers, Andrew looks confused, "I… left? Where did I go?"

Noire smiles, "That clueless Andy…"

Andrew asks, "Seriously, what happened to me?" He tries recollecting his mind but nothing comes up.

Neptune tells him, "That doesn't matter now! You're back and that's all that matters!"

Andrew then asks, "Why do I feel that something soft pressed against my forehead, cheeks and… mouth?" He looks confused.

Neptune laughs saying, "Don't worry about that! Let's celebrate!"

With that, the group gets together and have a dinner party at Compa's house, of course Compa is the one that's cooking. Andrew sits down at the table thinking about something.

IF catches this, "Something bothering you, Andy?"

Andrew asks, "So… what happen to Arfoire?"

Neptune replies telling him, "Oh, she reformed! Xelor and I found her lying unconscious and she told us that she felt sorry for what she did."

Andrew frowns, "Why do I get the feeling that sounds too good to be true."

Noire nods, "It does. I'm not going to trust her that easily just yet."

Andrew gasps, "Wait… you and Xelor?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes, I'm back."

Andrew looks surprised, "How?"

Xelor explains, "I did back myself up, I just felt too guilty to even speak."

Andrew says, "You have…"

Neptune exclaims, "I know, right! I even said the same thing!"

Xelor says, "There's this other thing that happened while you were unconscious."

Andrew looks at Xelor curiously, "What?"

Neptune tries shushing Xelor, "It's nothing!"

Andrew blinks for a bit and just dismisses it, "OK…"

Richard says to Andrew, "I'm proud of you, Andrew. You made Gamindustri a peaceful land again."

Andrew smiles, "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without the CPUs."

Richard nods, "Yes, I am aware of that. That also means that I have in fact changed my mind about them."

Andrew beams, "That's great, grandpa!"

Compa comes back with the food, "I hope you all enjoy, everyone!"

With that, they all dig in. A while later…

Neptune sighs contently, "You seriously make great food, Compa!"

Compa smiles, "I'm glad, Nep Nep!"

Scratch says, "That's an understatement! This is food blessed by angels!"

Compa continues to smile, "I'm glad that you like it, Mr. Kitty!"

Richard clears his throat, "Now… I have something that we must discuss."

Andrew asks, "What's that?"

Richard sighs, "How hard it is to leave Gamindustri, Andrew."

Andrew asks not getting it, "What?"

Richard says, "You will have to leave and return to your own dimension, Andrew."

Andrew frowns, "Oh…"

Neptune freaks out, "What?! B-but, after we went through…"

Andrew nods, "I know, I don't belong here. I would have to return to my dimension one day. And leave you all amazing people behind."

Neptune says, "C-can it be some other day, or maybe you can just stay here?"

Andrew sighs, "I can't do that to my parents. I will have to leave."

Tekken frowns, "Boss…"

Red also frowns, "I… am going to lose my rival! This sucks! I… also would have considered you a wifey candidate if you were a girl. You know what… I might even turn bi for you!"

Andrew is in a loss for words from Red's comment, he just frowns, "…"

Richard says, "It's for the best, Andrew."

Andrew started to break into tears, "I… don't want to leave."

Xelor says, "It had to come to this one day. I even told you the day we met."

Andrew started making angry tears and then he just leaves.

Everybody exclaims, "Andy!"

Andrew started running through Planeptune, he pants, "W-why? I don't want to leave all my friends. I especially don't want to leave Neptune."

"Andy!" A voice calls out.

Andrew looks behind him, "Neptune?"

Neptune catches up to him, "I feel the same way. I don't want you to leave. But… your grandfather is right. It's wrong to stay here and have your parents worry." She starting breaking into tears.

Andrew says, "What can I do?"

Neptune pulls out a pudding cup, "Let's have one more pudding session together. For old time sake."

Andrew nods, "OK."

They sit together and eat some pudding, with the same spoon as she only had one. "Andy… there's something I have to tell you." Neptune looks into Andrew's eyes.

Andrew asks, "What is it, Neptune?"

Neptune tries her hardest to say it, "I…" She eventually wimps out from it, "I wish you good luck at your own dimension!"

Andrew nods, "Oh, thanks." Kind of expecting something else.

Neptune eats some pudding, "I also want to say that… I love you!"

Andrew eats some more pudding and then almost chokes hearing that, "W-what?!"

Neptune repeats smiling, "I love you, Andy! I love you to bits and pieces!"

Andrew's eyes widens, "Oh…" He has a hard time responding to this.

Neptune says, "That has been that way for a while. I just didn't feel up to telling you."

Andrew eats more pudding, he is blushing right now, "That was… unexpected."

Neptune says, "That's all you have to say to that? Oh, you are still a mess, Andy…"

Andrew nods, "I actually feel the same way, Neptune."

Neptune's eyes widens and she starts blushing, "Oh, now you're making me blush! What are you trying to do to me, Andy?!"

Andrew says, "I thought you wanted me to confess, too!"

Neptune replies, "Yeah, but that was…"

Andrew finishes her sentence, "Unexpected?"

Neptune nods, "Yeah!"

Andrew nods back, "I know. Let's just finish our pudding."

Neptune smiles, "Sounds like a plan!"

They finish up their pudding and then the two heads to an area where they should be meeting to say goodbye to Andrew. Everybody waits for them.

Noire shouts, "You two are late!"

Andrew frowns, "I know, but can you blame us?"

Noire frowns, "You know, it's hard for us, too! We have to say goodbye to our GPU!"

Andrew looks around and sees everybody sad to see him go, "Oh."

Histoire mentions, "We would also have to send Plutia back to her own dimension."

Neptune frowns, "Not Plutie, too! Why is all of my friends leaving me?!"

Andrew says, "It's just us two."

Ice shakes his head, "Nope. I'm leaving, too."

Rom and Ram frowns, "Big brother!"

Ice frowns, "Rom… Ram."

Blanc says, "You have to leave. You have a sister at home who misses you."

Ice nods, "Fair point."

Compa faces Scratch, "I think you should go with your friend, Mr. Kitty."

Scratch's eyes widens, "What?!"

Compa nods, "I know it's hard but you have to. He would be lonely without you. And besides… we all will always remember you."

Scratch tears up, "Compa!" He hugs her.

Ice frowns, "I guess we'll go first." He takes a device and presses it, it makes a mini portal. "Come on, Scratch."

Scratch continues to sob, "I'll never forget you all!" He lets go of Compa and follow Ice to the portal.

Ice and Scratch goes into the portal and they return to their own dimension. The portal closes.

Andrew frowns, "Wow…"

Richard removes Xelor and says, "It's your turn, Andrew." He frowns.

Andrew sighs, "I know…"

Richard asks everyone, "Does everybody want to say anything to him before he goes."

Neptune frowns saying, "I've already said everything I wanted to say."

Vert says, "Just remember that we'll always be with you in spirit, Andy."

Andrew nods, "That makes me feel a lot better."

Noire mutters, "That always works."

Richard removes Xelor's faceplate and he shoots a blast of energy towards the ground, it makes a column of energy to come out and it's similar to the one that happens when Andrew teleports.

Neptune gives Andrew one last hug, "Please don't forget us, Andy!"

Andrew nods, "I won't!"

The other goddesses begin hugging Andrew, even Compa, IF, Red, Blair, Tekken and Marvy. Also Plutia as well. Glue hops on Andrew's head, whimpering.

Neptune says, "I'll take care of Glue for you, Andy."

Andrew replies, "Thanks, Neptune."

After that, everyone gets out of the hug except for Neptune who wants to hold on for a bit longer. Noire says, "Neptune! Get off of Andy!"

Neptune nods and gets off, "Sorry." She frowns, "Bye, Andy. Maybe we'll see you again in new game plus." She waves.

Andrew waves as well and enters the column of light. As he is about to leave, he catches a glimpse of Arfoire, "W-what?"

Arfoire waves goodbye to Andrew, "Farewell, GPU."

Andrew returns to his dimension, he finds himself in his bed, he looks around and he feels as if he just woke up. He looks down and sees himself in the clothes he started with on his journey, "W-was that… all a dream?"

* * *

 **There we go! I have done it! There goes the final chapter of this story! Nope! It's not! I'm not ending this story just yet. I'm keeping it going just for Neptunia only stuff and it'll be great! The next chapter will be the epilogue for what you could say, the Arfoire saga or something like that. Get ready for more Nep Nep goodness next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Geod Pony: I am! Thanks for being concerned. I hope I can do more frequent uploads but juggling three Neptunia stories isn't as easy as I thought.**

 **MSLBRAWL: Yeah, they do.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Yeah, I'm trying with the grammar, sometimes I make typos and sometimes they are grammar mistakes. I'm still learning.**

 **Gamemaster Nick: I did, it's more like the Sonic OVA but you get the idea. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Magical-Death: That's exactly what I was trying to imagine Arfoire to be like. I never even played Sonic Heroes, I just know about the boss. I really hope you like this chapter considering what happened in it.**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


	22. Welcome Back!

**I couldn't resist! I wanted to write the epilogue for Hyperdimension Overclocked. I'm glad that everybody enjoyed the last chapter. I hope I didn't make you cry too much.**

* * *

 **Around a year or two (Hyperdimension Time)/A Few months later (Andrew's dimension time)**

At Gamindustri, it seems that everyone is settling down for a ceremony of some sort, everyone in Gamindusri is gathered for each of the four goddesses to announce something. Purple Heart appears in a purple dress as she is walking towards everyone on some high-tech floating platforms. Did she make those or are they always there? "Thank you all for coming to this ceremony. We would like to introduce everyone to the greatest hero that Gamindustri has ever known!"

The other three goddesses stand besides Purple Heart as they bring down an object veiled by a red velvet tarp. "This is the statue of the hero that has stayed by our sides even when things looked bad. We will always remember his honor and the memories we shared with him." Purple Heart almost gets teary eyed, "We will always remember…" She unveils the statue, "Our GPU!" She presents everyone a cybernetic statue of Andrew's GPU form, and it's a pretty huge statue.

Everybody claps as they see the statue before their very eyes, they all like it. White Heart says, "We will place one of these statues at each of our nation as a symbol of his bravery and dedication to us CPUs!"

Of course, all of the CPUs' friends are here as they applaud from the reveal of the statue as they know the GPU all too well, they also get emotional as they see the statue, Nepgear, IF, Compa, Uni, Rom and Ram stand beside each other as they see the statue from the front row, wearing their best formal outfits.

"That is one great statue…" Someone from the crowd says.

IF turns towards the sound of the voice and sees a man in a black tux wearing a fedora, she couldn't make out the face but he has brown hair, "Is that…?" She gasps.

No one pays no mind to IF's curiosity as everybody is focused on the ceremony. Purple Heart continues speaking, "I hope that everyone will appreciate the hard work that this dear GPU has done for us and perhaps will inspire you all to help us grow."

Everybody begins applauding and cheering as they hear this, it seems that they indeed are going to do that. The man in the fedora tips his hat.

IF still continues to look at the guy and then whispers to Nepgear's ear, "Doesn't that man look familiar to you?"

Nepgear looks at to where IF is pointing and she shrugs, "I don't know… sorry, Iffy."

Purple Heart then says something, "There's this one last thing I must stay to everybody about this GPU…" She then transforms to normal, "But, I think that I should do it in this form, ok?"

Everyone begins gasping as she suddenly returns to normal. Neptune continues to speak, "So... this GPU is actually very dear to my heart. We've known each other for a while and has grown closer every day. Becoming the bestest of friends until a point where that I don't feel that way about him anymore. Maybe, I feel even more for him, perhaps… love."

Everybody takes in what Neptune says to everyone, of course Neptune's friends actually know this already. Neptune then says, "So, give it up for the GPU! The greatest ally a CPU could ever have!"

Everybody cheers as they all enjoy seeing the greatness of the GPU statue and can learn from it. The man in the tux nods and just walks off nonchalantly. And the ceremony comes to an end as everyone cheers and fireworks go off, the man walks away from the crowd. This actually catches the eye of IF as she tails after him.

IF catches up to him and shouts, "Hey, guy! Hold up for a second!"

The man stops and turns around, he is also wearing sunglasses and black gloves, obviously trying to hide his identity. He doesn't say anything but all he does is raise a hand, waving at IF.

IF asks, "Who are you exactly? You dress like you are trying to hide something. It seems pretty suspicious."

The man just gives IF another wave and places his hands into his pockets and turns back around from where he's walking and walks off.

IF doesn't follow him then but looks at him suspiciously. She meets back with the crowd.

Neptune also begins to say something else, "Oh! Forgot to mention… I'm opening a festival celebrating this awesome sauce of a GPU tonight! I hope everybody will be there! It will be way past cool!"

Everyone cheers and here ends the ceremony once and for all. The CPUs meet up and they transform back to normal, Noire says, "You didn't even mention a festival, Neptune!"

Neptune laughs, "Yeah… I kinda wanted it to be a special announcement for all at the end. Check it out though… bam!" She presents them tickets, "Wanna go, Noire?"

Noire thinks about it, "Tempting offer but maybe it's a bad time, Neptune. Because I still have to repair Lastation from that catastrophe of a boss fight that wrecked up almost half of it!"

Blanc nods, "And recovering the people that lost hope on us due to us getting brainwashed is still going."

Neptune frowns, "Ah, what?! But… this is a big moment for all of us. Do you remember who this is for?"

Vert nods, "I understand that, but without him here, anyway, this is going to be hard to even have this festival happen."

Noire transforms, "Think about it for a bit, Neptune." She flies off.

The others transform and they fly off to their respective nation.

Nepgear frowns, "I know that you are trying, sis, but they got it worse than we did."

IF suggests, "I might be because this ceremony was more beneficial for your nation than it is for the other nations."

Neptune thinks about it, "Huh, haven't thought about that."

Compa nods, "Well, Nep Nep… maybe they'll turn around. They could work hard then finish early and be on time for the festival."

Neptune smiles, "Yeah! You know just what to say sometimes."

Neptune and the others look back at the GPU statue and gaze at it. IF turns towards her side and gasps, "I-It's that guy!" She freaks out.

Neptune asks, "What guy?"

IF points to the man in black, "Him!"

Neptune looks at him for a while and says, "So what? He likes the statue, what's the deal with that?"

IF says, "Doesn't he look suspicious? And by suspicious, I mean familiar?"

Nepgear sweatdrops, "Oh goodness…"

Compa looks at him and shakes her head, "I haven't seen him before."

IF asks Neptune, "Go ask him something, maybe he'll reply."

Neptune nods, "Alright! I'm always good at asking strangers random stuff." She goes over to the guy, "Hiya, stranger! What's the haps and stuff?"

The guy looks at Neptune and just waves, not saying anything.

Neptune replies, "Not much of a talker, huh? That reminds me of a buddy I know. He's actually this GPU here. His name is Andy… hey! You should go to the festival since you look like you admire him."

The man in the black tux taps his foot, he then turns around to Neptune and gives her the peace sign, his sleeve rolls down revealing something crucial that identifies him automatically.

Neptune catches a glimpse of this and says, "W-wait! Are you…?"

The man removes his fedora and sunglasses and reveals himself, "How's it going, Neptune?" He was Andrew all along!

IF's eyes widens as she saw this, "I knew it!"

Neptune couldn't believe her eyes, "A-Andy? Is it really you?"

Andrew smiles, "Yep! Want more proof?" He shows her Xelor that his has on his wrist that Neptune caught a glimpse of.

Neptune begin having tears to form, "Andy!" She then hugs him tightly.

Andrew groans as he feels the hug, "Too tight! Ugh…"

Nepgear gets excited as well, "Andy!" She hugs him, too.

Andrew groans as he feels more hugs, "Oof! OK… that's enough guys."

IF shakes her head, "It isn't enough. Welcome back, Andy." She hugs him followed by Compa.

Compa says, "We missed you, Drey Drey."

Andrew laughs, "I missed you guys, too."

They all pull away except for Neptune as usual. "What brings you to these parts, Andy?"

Andrew replies, "Well… I watched the ceremony and it looked cool. I then went to check out the statue a bit closer."

IF asks looking at his outfit, "What's with the shady look?"

Andrew explains, "I'm not one for attention and if you guys noticed me, then you would have dragged me into the ceremony thing and that's just too much for my liking."

Neptune says, "Don't worry, you could just come to the festival and show everyone how amazing you are."

Andrew laughs and shakes his head, "No… way. I'm not one for the celebrity thing."

Neptune nods, "Ok!" She pulls away from the hug and presents him tickets, "Bam!"

Andrew gasps, "Wow! You shouldn't have!" He says this as he plays along.

Neptune smiles, "But I did! It's a shame that the other CPUs couldn't go."

Andrew nods, "Yeah… well, time to help them so they can go!"

Nepgear giggles, "That's so nice of you, Andy!"

Andrew nods, "Yep! It's great to be back in Gamindustri."

Neptune asks, "For good?"

Andrew shakes his head, "Not exactly."

IF asks, "What's the occasion?"

Neptune assumes, "Did you come all the way here just for me. You're so sweet!"

Andrew chuckles, "Well… I'll be glad to explain everything."

They walk back to the Planeptune Bascilicom and on the way, Andrew explains how he got back to the Hyperdimension.

The day that he left Gamindustri and returns to his home dimension, he wonders if the whole thing was a dream, "It… can't be, can it?" He looks at his clothes, "It can't all be a dream. I won't accept this." He checks his mail, "My email about the watch has to be in here."

It wasn't, "Son of a…" He takes a deep breath and relaxes, "My grandfather is a jokester, all right. Faking me out to see if I really dreamt all that but the one thing he forgot." He checks his right wrist and… "Aha! My grandfather's watch isn't there. He didn't account that I wore the day I went to the Hyperdimension, did he?" He chuckles for a bit and sighs sadly, "I miss them, already."

Fast forward to when Andrew's parents return from work, "Son, we're home!" They call out. Andrew goes downstairs and greets them, "Hey mom and dad."

They can tell that he looks off, "Something wrong, sweetie?" Andrew's mother asks.

Andrew shakes his head, "Nothing. I just… it's nothing."

Andrew's father replies, "Well, son… is dinner ready yet?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I just finish making it. I already helped myself to my serving so you two are welcome to have some."

Andrew's mother says, "I thought we could have a dinner together."

Andrew shrugs, "Well… I just have a lot going on to think about."

Andrew's father nods, "Well, let us know if you need anything."

Andrew nods, "Will do." And with that Andrew heads back into his room.

Fast forward to the day Andrew returns to the Hyperdimension. "Sigh… Christmas vacation is here, and I still feel lonely without Neptune and the others." Andrew looks at stuff on his computer, "Was it really the last time I'll see them?"

As he messes around with his computer, his parents call for him, "Andy, come quick! There's someone you should see!"

Andrew goes downstairs without no hesitation, "What is it, mom?" He looks at the person at the front door, "G-grandpa?!"

Richard greets Andrew, "Andy! It's been ages!"

Andrew's father asks, "I don't understand it, dad… I thought you died at a car accident."

Richard clears his throat, "I did, but I didn't die from it. I had amnesia for a while and lived far away from here and when I recovered who I was, I came all the way back, simple as that."

Andrew's father frowns, "And about mom…"

Richard frowns, "Yeah… I miss her, too. Anyway! I'm here for Christmas and that's all that matters!"

Andrew's mom suggests, "You should stay with your grandpa for Christmas, Andy!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "What?"

Andrew's father nods, "Excellent idea! You two need to get to know each other and this is the perfect time to do so. I say go for it."

Richard nods back, "I do say that's a rather excellent idea! We can go right now!"

Andrew's mother says, "We would say that you should stay for a bit, but we don't have the time for family fun time as we are busy bees."

Richard nods, "I know that too well from what I remember. So, are you ready to go, Andy."

Andrew thinks for a moment and says, "Sure."

Richard smiles, "Excellent, and oh! I forgot to give you your early Christmas gift, Andy." He pulls out Xelor and hands it to him.

Andrew gasps as he sees he watch, "Is this who I think it is?"

Richard fake laughs, "I have no idea what you are talking about! It's just a plain ordinary watch!"

Andrew's mother inspects the watch, "It looks lovely, dear!"

Andrew's father comments, "It looks expensive…"

Richard mentions, "Oh, I am also dabble in tech engineering so I whipped this watch up for Andrew."

Andrew's father says, "That might have to do with all the video games you used to play, dad. That's where Andrew got his introvert personality from."

Andrew chuckles, "You would be surprised."

Andrew's father cocks an eye at Andrew, "What was that, son?" Not understanding his comment.

Andrew laughs, "Nothing, dad."

Richard says, "We have to go now. Got a big trip back from where I live now."

The parents wave goodbye to their son, "Bye!"

Andrew waves bye back and Richard and Andrew heads over to the park. Andrew asks, "So… am I really heading back?"

Richard nods, "You bet you are! And… I have to say that I didn't come back for you by choice."

Andrew asks, "Huh? Someone forced you?"

Richard shakes his head, "No… no. I've seen the goddesses from time to time and it's clear to me that they want you back. Mostly Neptune."

Andrew asks feeling happy, "They… miss me?"

Richard nods, "I also can't really read Noire well. She's says this stuff like, 'It's not like I miss him or anything.' When she talks to Neptune."

Andrew laughs, "Me neither. Also, Blanc is hard to read, too. She usually keeps things to herself unless she gets pushed too far. Then, she gets scary."

Richard walks towards the bench and sits on it, "Well, just let me know when you are ready."

Andrew asks, "Did they tell you to come get me or they say to you that they missed me?"

Richard shakes his head, "Don't tell them this, but I spied on them with one of my micro cameras."

Andrew sweatdrops, "I'm sure that's an invasion of their privacy and they'll get onto you if they found out."

Richard shakes his head, "I don't use it for anything else other than knowing that they missed you."

Andrew nods, "Ok…"

Back to the present, Andrew covers his mouth, "Wait… I wasn't supposed to say that." Andrew sweatdrops, "Eh… please don't tell the other goddesses, ok?"

Neptune nods, "You got it! It's cool that he only used it to know how we are feeling. It kind of worked out since we got you back."

Nepgear comments, "Your parents seem really sweet, Andy."

Andrew nods, "I know, they are. It's a shame that they are always busy all the time."

Neptune beams, "It's great that they are! That's how you were able to come over here on your holiday time."

Andrew nods, "I suppose." He then realizes something, "Hey… I've always wondered… since you two are sisters, do you guys or the other goddesses have parents?"

Nepgear shakes her head, "Not that we know of. We're goddesses, we're ageless, so we have no need for parents."

Andrew thinks about that, "Huh, I guess that makes sense. It also means that I'll die before you both… but I don't want to think about that." Andrew thinks about something, "I suppose Histoire could classify as your parent, Neptune and Nepgear."

Neptune nods, "Huh, that sounds likely. She does act like when, especially when she gets Pissty when I don't do my work."

Andrew nods, "Yeah."

Neptune then says, "So… where did you get the sweet tuxedo and that nice fedora, Andy?"

Andrew explains, "My grandfather. He got them for me for the ceremony."

Nepgear smiles, "That's so nice of him, Andy! I'm sorry I couldn't recognize you from the crowd."

Andrew chuckles, "That was part of the plan, Nepgear."

They find themselves back at Planeptune's Bascilicom, Neptune shouts out, "OK! We're here! You remember this place, right Andy?"

Andrew nods, "Only too well, Neptune."

They enter inside and goes into Neptune's sanctuary, "Yo, Histoire! Guess who's back in town!"

Histoire appears and bows at Andrew, "Welcome, back, Andrew."

Andrew didn't know how to greet Histoire so he bows back at her, "Thanks, Histoire."

Histore asks, "What's your objective now that you have returned to Gamindustri?"

Andrew replies, "I'm going to help the other CPUs so that they can make it to the festival."

Histoire nods, "You mean that festival Neptune made to celebrate you?"

Andrew nods smiling, "Yep! That one. I think I can do it before tonight."

Histoire gets a surprised look on her face, "That's a lot of work to do considering how much damage they need to repair. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Andrew activates his watch and transforms, "Sure I can! I am so itching to get out there and help my fellow goddesses! Now, if you excuse me…" He opens the door, "I'll be paying a visit to Lastation."

Neptune stops him, "Wait! You just got here! Can't we do something together before you help the other goddesses?"

Andrew mentions, "Well, I could, but judging how I know us, we will lose track of time and then I won't have time left. Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long."

Neptune nods, "OK. I guess I can't argue with that."

Andrew gives them a piece sign, "See ya!" He runs off.

He heads his way to Lastation to reunite with Noire, it really didn't take him long to get there as he is very fast. He heads inside the nation, "Huh, she finished repairing it. Cool."

As he walks he get weird glances from nearby people, he gets reminded, "Oh right the statue, err…" He waves to the people.

They reacted with cheers as Andrew acknowledged them, "Sigh… I really don't need this much attention." He zooms off looking for the Basclilicom.

Everybody makes a lot of clamor which gets the attention of a certain CPU, "What's going on here?" Noire heads outside checking what's the fuss is about.

One of the citizens exclaims, "The GPU… he's here!" Another one says, "He noticed me!"

Noire couldn't hardly believe it and says, "I don't think he would be here, he wasn't at the ceremony so it's probably-" She then sees Andrew looking around, "It is him!"

Andrew turns around hearing Noire, "Oh, hey Noire."

Noire walks towards Andrew looking all huffy, "Hey, Noire? That's all I get?! After you have been gone for a few years?!"

Andrew scratches his head, "A few years? But it has been only a few months in my dimension." He then notices something, "Eh, Noire?!"

She goes in to hug him, "Don't you ever try to scare me again! I nearly thought you would have been gone forever!"

Andrew hugs her back and pats her back, "There there, Noire… also I'm going to help you all so that you can attend Neptune's festival."

Noire gets a confused look and breaks from the hug, "You are doing that? Isn't it tonight? Are you sure you can help us all before the festival?"

Andrew shouts confidentially, "Sure I can! There's nothing that I can't do!"

Noire nods, "Well, ok then. Come inside and I'll get you started."

A while later… Noire looks at all the work that Andrew has done and she nods, "I'm impressed! You do complete tasks just like you said you would."

Andrew laughs, "I told you! I'm so fast! Anyway… I better go to Leanbox next. By the way, you are attending the festival, right?"

Noire thinks about it and nods, "Yeah…"

Andrew gives her the tickets, "Then you'll need these." He still has some more left and gives some to her and he says, "Be sure that Uni can attend ok?" Andrew gives her a wave, "Well, I must be off! I got more CPU helping to do!" He's about to take off when he is stopped by Noire.

Noire shouts, "Wait! Can't you stay for a bit? You know… so that we can catch up, it's ok if you can't… I'm just wondering." She blushes as she says this.

It just eats up Andrew on the inside and he can't resist but he has to, "Oh… how I very much so want to catch up, but I need to help Vert and then Blanc. We can meet each other at the festival though."

Noire nods, "Ok…"

Andrew runs off and heads to Leanbox, as he arrives he gets greeted by a very angry fellow, "You!"

Andrew stops and then waves nonchalantly towards the individual, "Hey, Chika!"

Chika shouts at Andrew, "You promised that you would get Vert to hang out with me! She hasn't done that!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "I don't understand… I thought that she would. What happened?"

Chika explains, "Well, she is more into her games than me and she even has this stupid statue of you in Leanbox! She's putting too much time into merchandising your likeness!"

Andrew scratches his head, "What?" He looks around and sees other things GPU related, "Oh… I see."

Chika shouts sounding very sad, "You've seen what you have done?! She pays less attention to me now."

Andrew replies asking, "Have you talked to her about this?"

Chika nods, "Yes! A bunch of times! I always got the 'I'm very busy' line! It's all your fault!"

Andrew transforms to normal and frowns, "I'm so sorry, Chika. I really didn't know."

Chika replies, "You better fix this or else I won't let you see her ever again!"

Andrew sighs, "OK… um… ok. I'll go talk to her."

Chika mentions, "I'll be watching just in case you don't do it."

Andrew nods, "OK, I got it." He walks towards the Bascilicom. He goes towards the door that Vert's bedroom is in, he knocks on the door, "Vert? It's me, Andrew."

No response, Andrew tries knocking on the door again, "Vert? Are you awake or something? Or just into playing a game?" He opens the door.

Vert turns around, "Andy?" She looks at him with a smile, "I was wondering when you are going to be showing up here, Andy." She gets up from her seat.

Andrew realizes that she seems pretty calm from reuniting with him, "I'm glad to see you, too, Vert. Can we talk abou-"

Andrew gets interrupted by Vert's melons sandwiching his head, he should have expected it by now but it always gets him off guard, "I'm so glad to have you return, my GPU. Shall we begin a marathon of glorious games?"

Andrew muffles some words as he tries to let go of Vert, he pulls away saying, "Th-that's not why I came here. Gasp! I…"

Vert pulls him back in, "Why how could you not agree to such an amazing offer?"

Andrew pulls away and shouts, "It's about Chika!"

Vert then begins listening, "What about her?" She finally pulls away from Andrew.

Andrew takes a deep breath and says, "Well, she really wants some more time with you more than you know. She in her own words, hates me now and I feel like you owe it to her to have some time with her."

Vert frowns, "I should have payed closer attention to her."

Chika appears, "Vert!" She tears up with joy.

Vert says, "I have no clue why I haven't listened to you. Please forgive me."

Chika rushes at Vert and embraces her, "I already have."

Andrew smiles, "Now… can you think of her as your sister. She would clearly want that."

Vert looks at Chika and says, "Is that true?"

Chika nods, "Yes! More than you know, my goddess Vert!"

Andrew asks, "So… can I count you in to the festival?"

Chika nods, "Yes! Thank you so much, Andy! I'll be sure to help Vert with her tasks so we can make it in time."

Andrew smiles as he hands the tickets to them, "Great! Now that's taken care of…" He then transforms, "Lowee, here I go!" He runs of to Lowee to help Blanc, if she needs help, that is.

He eventually arrives at Lowee looking around the place, "Been so long. I almost forgot how everything is. Huh, there's the statue of me. Damn, they work fast."

Rom and Ram look outside and sees Andrew, "Big sis! I think Andy's outside!"

Blanc calmly says, "Last time, you were just tricking me. I'm not falling for that one again."

Ram shouts out, "No! For real this time! He's out there!"

Blanc says more loudly, "I said no! Nothing you will do will make me look!"

Andrew calls out, "Hey, girls! Is Blanc there?" Waving at Rom and Ram.

Blanc gasps as she hears his voice, "It can't be?" She goes out.

Rom and Ram giggles, "She looked."

Blanc replies to them, "Shut up…" She looks out the window and sees Andrew, "It is him." She then runs off to meet him outside.

Andrew can see that she's doing that and taps his foot to wait for her, he eventually transforms back to normal and continue to wait for her.

Blanc heads outside and just stands in front of Andrew, "Hi, Andy. I'm happy to see you again." She says calmly.

Andrew smiles at her, "I'm happy to see you, too, Blanc. Do you… wanna hug me or…?"

Blanc nods and goes over to Andrew to hug him, Rom and Ram joins in but they just jump out of the window instead of using the door like Blanc. She scolds, "How many times have I told you to not do that?"

Ram replies, "Sorry, Blanc but that was way faster! Andy would have done it that way, too!"

The twins hug Andrew alongside their big sister. Andrew asks, "Are you going to the festival? I know that you are the busiest but…"

Blanc says, "I would but I still need some work to do."

Andrew nods, "I knew you would say that. I'm going to help you so you can go."

Blanc nods agreeing with that, "Thank you, Andy."

With that, Andrew gets to work helping Blanc with everything. It's pretty much how he helped the Ultradimension version of Blanc, but not for three days, that's for sure. A few hours later.

Blanc then says to Andrew, "That should be good enough. Thank you so much for helping me."

Andrew beams at Blanc scratching his head, "It's no problem, Blanc. I'm always happy to help you all."

Andrew hands Blanc the tickets, "So, I'll see you there?" He asks.

Blanc nods, "Yes, we'll be there."

With that, Andrew teleports back to Planeptune with all of his tasks done. He transforms back to normal and dusts his hands off feeling satisfied with the work he did. "Well… let's see what Neptune has in mind for the festival." He returns back to the Bascilicom and enters back to the sanctuary.

Neptune greets Andrew happily, "Andy! You're so amazing! I believe that you accomplished all of your goals?"

Andrew nods giving her a thumbs up, "You know it. So, what do you have planned?"

Neptune mentions, "Well, Histoire has the checklist for that so you could ask her."

Andrew laughs at Neptune's usual solution to shortcuts, "Alright. I'll go ask her, then." He was about to head over to Histoire but his sleeve is being tugged.

Neptune was the one tugging it, "No, let's have some fun for a bit. You're done now so what do you say?"

Andrew mentions, "But, we're going to have fun at the festival, right?"

Neptune nods, "I know but, the other goddesses will want to have fun with you and I just want a little time with you all to myself."

Andrew can see she's giving him the puppy dog look, "Ugh, that look, so… effective."

Neptune laughs as she feels like she's winning, "I gotcha, Andy!"

Andrew tries shielding himself from it, "Just… can I just see what Histoire has for her list?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! That's a surprise, and since this festival is for you. We can't have that, can we?"

Andrew looks at her and says, "I guess not."

Neptune could tell that she defeated him and shouts, "Now, let's have some fun together!"

Neptune drags him to where she has in mind for fun, well… it's games. Andrew looks and says, "Wow, video games, cool." He doesn't seem too excited for this which surprises Neptune.

Neptune shouts, "Whoa! I thought you would be excited!"

Andrew nods, "I am excited. I just… prefer to talk to my friends for a bit."

Neptune's eyes widen, "Whoa! You would rather be social than to play games! Talk about one hell of a character development! Or are you out of character?" She looks at Andrew closely as if she's going to dissect him or something.

Andrew sweatdrops and holds up his hands, "I'm not out of character! Honest!"

Neptune then asks, "Then we finally got your out of your shell and it only took 22 chapters to do so."

Andrew looks away, "Not necessarily, I was like that for a while."

Neptune tries observing Andrew, "Hmm… so I guess we molded you to be a good protagonist, huh?"

Andrew nods, "Sure, I guess you can say that. Can we not talk about this? I don't think the fourth wall likes this."

Neptune shakes her head, "Nah, the fourth wall is a masochist here, it just loves to be broken and mostly by me!"

Andrew nods, "OK, so let's play a game, then?"

Neptune raises an arm, "You know it! I'll get the pudding and you can pick out a game!"

Andrew nods giving her a smile, "Alright then." As Neptune leaves, Andrew faces the TV and looks at the games, picking one out. "I want this to be a special time with Neptune. One that will determine the times we had with each other. Who knows how long it will last." He tries his best to pick out a good game for them to play, "What could I play that will mean worthwhile to us? Xelor, what do you think?" He looks down at his watch.

Xelor shouts out, "How should I know?! I do not know Neptune so it's useless to ask me."

Andrew gets put off by Xelor's hostility, "Whoa, Xelor… what has gotten into you?"

Xelor beeps, "I didn't get any lines until now! I'm very angry at the writer for ignoring me!"

Andrew frowns, "Sorry, Xelor. You know that you could say anything at any time."

Xelor grumbles, "Well, the author didn't think so and this conversation is only happening so that you could have someone to talk to."

Andrew picks up a game, "Well, what about this game? Does this look good for Neptune and me to play?"

Xelor shouts, "It's always about you and the goddesses, it's not about what I want!"

Andrew chuckles, "Whoa… are you jealous?"

Xelor replies, "I want some more lines, damn it!"

Andrew realizes, "You're breaking the fourth wall."

Xelor beeps, "So?"

Andrew smiles, "So, that means you are part of Neptune's club."

Xelor pauses for a bit and then speaks, "Damn it. Well, I guess there's no going back, is there?"

Andrew nods, "I guess so. Now… back to the task at hand, finding a game to play with Neptune."

Xelor suggests something, "Perhaps a visual novel game."

Andrew looks at Xelor confused, "A what?"

Xelor explains, "A visual novel. It's where you read a story and you can see things happen. It's sometimes interactive."

Andrew asks, "And why would I want to play something like that?"

Xelor beeps, "Well, maybe you two would roleplay and then you would get set in the mood for something… intimate."

Andrew blushes as he hears that, "Whoa! I know that you're trying to help but that's kind of strange to me. I'm not sure if it'll effect Neptune at all. That's something that would work on Vert and I think Neptune would just laugh at it or something."

Xelor pauses for a bit and says, "You're right. Maybe just perhaps the surefire game, Road Brawlers."

Andrew nods, "Good going there. That's our game, you know. And maybe that's just the ticket for a good time."

Andrew picks the game and puts it into the console, it boots up and Andrew notices something, "DLC? What, is there a Dungeon Lackey Catalogue in this game?"

Xelor beeps, "Nope. That's downloadable content. The actual DLC."

Andrew laughs, "Sure it is. But what's available?" He checks it and he suddenly gapes in awe, "I'm… in the game? Well, my GPU form is at least."

Xelor mentions, "Yeah, since the CPUs are also in charge of the games, they can do that. I guess one of them put you in the game since they knew that you play it with Neptune."

Andrew nods, "Huh, neat." He selects the DLC and logs into his account, "Oh, I get it for free. What a surprise." Andrew downloads the character and puts the game back on the title screen, "Ok, I hope that this will be good to go for a good time."

A bit later and Neptune returns with the pudding in her hand, she mentions, "There was only one left so we have to share half. I hope that you don't mind."

Andrew nods understandably, "Of course. It's not like this is the first time that we have to share pudding."

Neptune sits nearby Andrew who has the controller in his hand and is sitting on the floor next to the TV, "Oh, Road Brawlers, our usual game. What do you have up your sleeve, Andy?"

Andrew replies, "Oh, you'll see, Neptune. You'll see."

Andrew starts the game and heads the character selection screen, "Heh, heh…" He chuckles looking at himself in the game.

Neptune looks at it, "Say what? Is that who I think it is?"

Andrew nods, "Yep, I was surprised as well when I saw it."

Neptune laughs and says, "Well, guess who I'm playing as." She selects the character.

Andrew looks upset and says, "What gives? Why can't I play as him? It is me, after all!"

Neptune replies, "Because you can do that in real life. I just wanna see how you fight. Unless you want me to give that watch a go." As she reaches for Xelor.

Xelor shouts, "Out of the question, Neptune! Who knows what might happen if someone other than Andrew uses the GPU form. It might overload from your own HDD form and I might go haywire."

Neptune laughs, "You're so easy to mess with, Xelor! That's why I like you!"

Xelor didn't what to say to that but says something anyway, "You like me?"

Neptune nods, "Of course! I tease anyone that I like. That reminds me, I need to tease Andy some more while he's here."

Andrew sweatdrops and says, "Joy…" With a deadpan tone.

Without no choice, Andrew picks the guy that he normally uses and not himself. They start playing.

Neptune wrecks Andrew's character with the virtual version of the GPU, "Wow! Amazing! You are so OP in this game, Andy! This armcannon is super cool and super effective!"

Andrew grumbles and asks, "Yeah, and how about not spamming it? I can't even get to you!"

Neptune denies that, "Nope!" And she continues to slaughter Andrew and having the time of her life doing so.

Andrew can't help but enjoy this as Neptune has that grin on her face, "At least she's happy."

A while later, Neptune cheers as she has defeated Andrew countless times with the GPU character, "Woohoo!" She raises her arms in victory.

Andrew doesn't even care that he lost a bunch of times, just as long as he's with Neptune, "Well done, Neptune." He smiles.

Neptune faces Andrew and says, "I think I'm going to main your GPU character, Andy." Smiling ever so big at him.

Andrew nods, "Alright, then. It seems that you are pretty skilled with him to me. I didn't even stand a chance."

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "Should you two be getting ready for something?"

Neptune gets reminded, "Oh crap, the festival! Um… Andy, would you mind if we flew over there?"

Andrew shakes his head, "I don't mind at all. Go right ahead."

With that, Neptune transforms into her HDD form and says, "You're so sweet, Andy. Let us hurry." She picks up Andrew and she flies to the festival.

They eventually arrive at the festival, it's pretty much at the same place that the Autumn festival was at, "Wow, pretty cool Neptune." Andrew says looking around and seeing everything. He even sees kids cosplaying as his GPU form, "Ugh, I'm famous." Feeling really sheepish at seeing all of this now.

Neptune smiles, "You are really adorable sometimes, Andy." She transforms back to normal, "Now, let's meet up with our buds!" She grabs Andrew's hand and leads him to everybody else.

Neptune and Andrew heads off to the plaza where the other goddesses are at, including the candidates. Andrew waves at them, "Hey there, girls."

They look like they were discussing something, looked pretty serious. Neptune asks, "What's up? It can't be more important than having our precious GPU back."

Compa walks towards Neptune and Andrew and says, "Well, Nep Nep. It actually is." She shows Neptune a flyer.

Andrew then reads it, "'No to goddesses.' What?"

IF explains, "We've gotten this flyer from a random woman, we have no idea who she is or what she wants."

Andrew nods, "Oh. So, what should I do?"

Noire replies, "Well, you could ask her what she wants. She's trying to get our people to lose their faith in us."

Andrew looks around and asks, "Do you think she's around here?"

Noire asks, "Why would she be here?"

Andrew shrugs, "Perhaps to advertise her supposed strike against CPUs."

Vert nods and asks, "Maybe you should walk off on your own and try to find her. If we were to come along then she wouldn't come to us."

Andrew smiles, "Great idea, Vert." He walks off.

Blanc then turns to Neptune, "Now, while he does that. Let's get the party that we made for him ready."

Neptune ask, "Wait, is that flyer real?"

Compa shakes her head, "Nope, but it's the perfect way to get him to leave on his own."

With that Andrew walks around the festival, he scans the area for the woman with the flyers. "Huh, you think it would be easy to find her considering she has a stack of papers in her hands."

Xelor asks, "How does that make it easy?"

Andrew shrugs, "I dunno, I'm just saying that because I want it to be easy." He continues to walks around and after 15 minutes someone calls out to him.

"E-excuse me, sir…" A woman calls out to Andrew, she seems to be shy.

Andrew looks over and sees the woman, she wears a black suit and blue hair. "Can I have a moment of your time, sir?" She calls out.

Andrew looks at her and says, "That's her. I have to keep it calm or otherwise she might run away." He nods and walks over to her, he gives her a wave, "Hey."

She waves back, "Hi, I'm Rei Ryghts. Would you consider joining my organization?"

Andrew asks, "What is your organization about?"

Rei replies, "I want to get rid of the goddesses and have the people decide what we want."

Andrew then asks, "Well, what do you have against goddesses?"

Rei then says, "I hate them! They should all just vanish."

Andrew lets that sink in and then says, "Why?"

Rei replies, "They give no concerns to us and we can be better off without them."

Andrew puts a hand to his chin, "Hmm… I kinda don't see that. They seem to care a lot about us to me."

Rei says, "How would you know?"

Andrew didn't want to say what he is just yet, "Well… I kind of seen what they did. They didn't seem too bad to me. Well, can I ask why are you doing in a place that's a festival for the GPU?"

Rei nods, "Of course… the GPU. How could I forget him? He's also to blame. He's an abler to the goddesses, making us suffer."

Andrew thinks to himself, "What suffering? I don't see any suffering anywhere." He says outloud, "So, how do you feel about him?"

Rei says to Andrew, "Not a fan of his work. He should disappear as well."

This hurts Andrew to hear, he frowns, "Oh…"

Rei then realizes something, "Wait… are you? You're the GPU, aren't you?!" She points at Andrew.

Andrew replies, "Well… yeah, but-"

Rei then shouts, "S-stay away from me!" She tries to run.

Andrew says, "Please! Let me help you! I'm not bad, honest!"

She makes a run for it and then Andrew raises his arms, "Sigh…"

As Rei thinks she make it away from Andrew, she bumps into someone, "S-sorry…" As soon as she sees who it is she gasps, "Y-you…"

Andrew in GPU form holds his hands out to Rei trying to calm her down, "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Can I please get you to see that CPUs aren't that bad?"

Rei shakes her head, "No… you won't understand."

Andrew nods, "I can understand, I'm a human like you."

Rei shakes her head, having tears now in her eyes, "You can't… you can't understand. I hate goddesses and I hate you!"

Andrew then mentions, "You sound just like my grandfather when I first met him."

Rei then says, "You mean Vox Magna? I wanted to follow his example but then he turned to the goddesses and it's all your fault!"

Andrew shouts, "My fault?! He's my grandfather, he would trust me. Trust me, too."

Rei shouts out, "Never!" And she leaves, crying.

Andrew frowns watching her leave, he transforms back. "Wow…" He returns back to the CPUs.

Neptune sees Andrew coming back, "He's coming! Quick! Finish everything up!"

Andrew returns and sees all the stuff they did, a big cake, gifts, balloons, a whole sort of fun things. He still feels really messed up by what Rei said to him.

They shout, "Surprise!" Not knowing what happened with him

Andrew temporarily gets over about his gripe with Rei and smiles, "It's… great." Just so he doesn't worry about his friends.

Noire tells Andrew in her usual Tsundere way, "Neptune did this for you. We… care about you a lot."

Even Chika is there surprisingly, "Even me even though you're the focus of Vert's attention."

Nepgear mentions, "Actually, it would be me." Smiling at her with a hint of a sweatdrop.

Andrew smiles looking at the effort they have done for him and feel really good about it, "Thank you."

IF says mentioning, "Compa made the cake for you."

Andrew smiles, "Thank you all." He started to feel teary eyed, in a good way.

Neptune says looking at Andrew, "Oh… he's getting emotional." She smiles while she teased at the GPU.

Andrew looks at the cake, "Um… is this…?" His eyes widen as he sees what kind of cake they got him

Compa then says, "Yep! Cheese cake!" She smiles sweetly feeling that Andrew likes the cake.

Andrew asks, "H-how? How did you know it's my favorite?" Surprised by they knew at all.

IF replies mentioning, "Your grandfather told us you love it."

Neptune exclaims happily, "We hope that you'll stay with us forever and ever, Andy!" Although exaggerating it as usual.

Andrew laughs, "Me too!" As he's used to Neptune's exaggeration, he plays along with it.

As that goes on, Rei runs at an alleyway catching her breath, "That GPU… how dare he mock me? He's…" She busts out crying. "So inconsiderate of my confidence."

Someone appears from the shadows of the alleyway, "The GPU, eh?"

Rei panics and looks around, "W-who's there?"

The voice replies, "Oh, just a fellow who wants the GPU dead as well. And, for the added bonus, I'll get rid of the goddesses for free of charge."

Rei says asking the mysterious voice in the shadows, "You… want to get rid of the goddesses?"

The voice laughs manically, "Yes! I do!" The voice sounds exactly like Andrew's GPU form but deeper, intimating as well.

Rei gulps intimidated by the creepy voice, "Ok… can I see you so I know I could trust you?"

The voice reveals himself and he seems to look like Andrew's GPU form but the armor is completely black, the circuits is grey, his eyes are red instead of blue. "How's it going?"

Rei backs away seeing the figure showing itselt, "A-another GPU!"

The "GPU" shakes his head denying this, "I'm what you call an Anti-GPU. I want the exact opposite of the GPU, to kill the goddesses. Pretty much what Vox Magna's original goal was. With his prototype suit."

Rei feels a bit better but not enough to become fully confident, "O-ok…"

The Anti-GPU says introducing himself to what he wants to be called, "Call me, the Phantom GPU, yeah… that sounds cool. I'll stick with it for now. And you will help me!"

Rei sweatdrops, "M-me?" Not fully into this idea.

Phantom nods, "Yeah, you can do it. You just need more confidence; I'll help you every step of the way."

Rei says, "You're mocking me… just like the GPU did earlier."

Phantom shakes his head, "Don't be stupid. If you want your goal to be done, you must have confidence. You have me to do it. What do you say?"

Rei then nods, "O-ok…" Still not that confident in herself but still wanting to make an effort on this.

Phantom extends his hand, "Shake on it." Making it a team up between him and Rei Ryghts, it's official now.

* * *

 **With that… the two join alliances. But, who is this Phantom GPU and why and how does he have Vox's old GPU stuff? Find out next time! BTW, story's extended!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **AIYF Productions: Sorry, I kind of was aiming for that. Now, everything's kind of normal with a new foe lurking in the shadows.**

 **HeroOfTimeXDS: Nope, it's going to continue a bit more.**

 **Geod Pony: That was my intent. It was supposed to bring the feels.**

 **Soulsq3: Yep, new arc!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes, yes and yes, yes and yes! It will continue!**

 **Magical-Death: Xelor is kind of getting better with Neptune. It mainly has to do with the original intent of his creation being gone and of Andrew's feelings for her.**

* * *

 **That's it so… happy reading!**


	23. What To Do, What To Do?

**Hello and welcome back to Hyperdimension Overclocked! Last time, Andrew came back to Gamindustri and they had a welcoming party. In the shadows, new evil emerges to ruin things, there has to be conflict in this sort of stories. Also, I'm just going to write whatever story I feel like and not worry about a pattern, it's too much for me and it's not that fun doing it that way. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

Everybody meets up into Planeptune's Bascilicom, taking in that Andrew returned and Neptune couldn't be happier, "Yay! This is so awesome! Now that Andy is back, we can do all the fun stuff I wanted to do that you ditched out on!"

Andrew looks at her saying, "Hey, it's not like I wanted to leave. I had school and that made me have to leave you guys."

Neptune raises an arm, exclaiming, "Screw school! You don't need it, Andy! You are plenty smart as it is already!"

Noire says to Neptune, bluntly, "I disagree. It was a pretty wise thing to do, Andy. Even if it means to leave us for a bit and don't tell us when you'll be back."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but I really didn't know if I could come back."

Vert says to everyone, putting her hands together, "Now that we have our GPU back, we can play a new game I have developed at Leanbox."

Neptune looks at Vert with interest in her eyes, "Ooh, a new game! Tell us, Verty! Is it any good?"

Vert gives her a look, "Of course it's good, Neptune. Why else have I told you about it?"

Andrew shrugs, "I don't know… I had my fair share of crappy games that people say it's good."

Vert frowns, possibly feigning it, "I am hurt, Andy. Why would you say something like that?"

Andrew actually falls for it, "Hey, I was just joking, Vert. I'm sure it's going to be a big hit when you show it to the people."

Vert smiles at Andrew and then shows them the console that they'll play the game on, "Here it is."

Andrew looks at and notices something, "It looks like a pair of goggles."

Vert nods, "Yes, it does. Would you like to do the honor of testing it out?" She then hands the piece of tech to Andrew.

He looks around it, trying to figure out how it works, "Nope, I'm not like my grandfather." He then puts them on his head and says, "I can't see anything, Vert."

Vert smiles but Andrew can't see that, "That's because you haven't turn it on yet." She presses a button on it and the goggles turns on.

Andrew's eyes widen as he sees it activating, "It's… familiar."

Vert nods and says, "So you've noticed, this specific game I have is inspired by when you went into my computer a while ago. I'm trying to get it to work like that as well, so I don't have to call you in to do it all the time."

Andrew nods, "That's good, not that I don't mind doing that for you, it's just that I might be busy or something so it's always good to have something that simulates that." He looks around seeing everything, "Freaking 8 bit everything. This feels so trippy."

Neptune gets interested and goes over to Andrew, "Really?! Let me see!" She tries to take the goggles from Andrew.

Andrew grunts, "N-Neptune! This isn't a toy, don't be so rough on it."

Well, Neptune grabs it from Andrew and tries them on, "Cool! So retro-ie! Maybe I should just walk around wearing this!"

Vert shakes her head at Neptune, "Honestly, Neptune… Andy?" She then turns to Andrew who has a pale look on his face.

Andrew's eyes are swirls and he looks pretty wobbly, "Ugh… I feel sick now."

Vert then nods, "There are side effects, like having sensory deprivation." Mentioning that at the last minute.

Neptune then looks at Andrew, "Whoops, sorry Andy. But you look pretty cool in 8 bit!"

Noire then takes away the goggles from Neptune and turns them off, "You deserve it, too!"

Neptune now gets what Andrew haves, "Whoa… switching from 8 bit to real life is… ugh!" She gets all wobbly as well.

Vert frowns saying, "It should wear off in a bit… I suppose I should check the bugs on this thing."

Andrew and Neptune sits down trying to let the side effect wear off gradually, "So… since I'm back and all, what about the other girls that followed us on our journey? Like…"

Vert nods and lists them, "Well, Plutie went back to her own dimension, and we haven't figured out a way to contact her again. As for Red, she's off on her own journey, Blaire is still working with me but I have let her do what she wishes, being in combat as well much to my dismay."

Andrew asks, "Why is that bad that Blaire is fighting?"

Vert then replies, "I worry too much about her."

Andrew nods understanding, "Oh, what about Marvy and Tekken?"

Vert looks down and shakes her head, "I honestly have no idea where they went, they could have returned to the Ultradimension with Plutie but I'm not so sure."

Andrew looks at her, asking, "So, you guys haven't seen them since I left?"

The four shook their heads, "Who knows where they could have gotten, I'm sure that you'll find them soon enough, Andy." Vert says.

Neptune asks, "Why did you want to know so badly, Andy?"

Andrew shrugs in response, "I dunno. I guess I just thought that they missed me or something, they seemed to be so loyal to me."

Noire then says, "Well, I have to return to my nation now. Stop by if you ever want to visit or something." She then transforms into her HDD form and flies off.

The other three does the same as well and they take off, that all leaves with Andrew and Neptune sitting next to each other. Compa and IF already left by the time they went back to Planeptune because they have work to do as well. "Well, what do you want to do, Andy?" Neptune says as she wants something to do.

Andrew replies asking, "Don't you have to work as well?"

Neptune slumps down feeling bad from that question, "Well… I don't wanna. I want to just lay around and play video games with my bud!"

That cues a Histoire card as she flies into the room shouting her head off once again, "Did I hear that you don't want to?! It's your job, Neptune! Honestly, I can't believe you! Andy seems to be more responsible than you right now!"

Andrew shrugs, "Hey, I just assumed because the others went to do the same thing."

Histoire nods, "That's completely correct and you should follow their example and do better. Don't you want what's best for Planeptune?"

Neptune nods, "Of course, but…"

Histoire crosses her arms, "But, what?"

Neptune tries to come up with an excuse, "I… have to catch up with Andy! That's important to do with a GPU, right?"

Andrew snickers as she said that. Histoire says, "That's true but once you complete all of your work, you can do that as much as you want."

Neptune groans, "But it never gets done! There's always more!"

Histoire nods, "Exactly."

Neptune goes to Andrew and shakes him by the shoulders, "Help me here, Andy!"

Andrew shrugs, "Err… can I just help her with it, Histoire?"

Histoire nods, "Of course, but I don't want her to burden you. She might make you do most of the work."

Neptune then says to Histoire, "Don't worry! That's his job anyway!"

Histoire then gives her an angry look, "Like what you aren't doing, Neptune!" She looks furious right now.

Both Andrew and Neptune sweatdrop, "I-I think you should do what she tells you, Neptune!" Andrew suggests to Neptune.

Histoire says to Neptune threateningly, "Now… I want you to go out there and do your work and don't come back until you do and I don't want to see Andrew helping you at all!"

Andrew points to himself asking, "Then, what am I supposed to do?"

Histoire returns to her calm voice, "You could see where your team mates have gone." She then turns back to Neptune with the threatening voice again, "Do I make myself clear?"

Neptune looks really intimidated from her, "Of course…"

Andrew asks Histoire, feeling the same way as Neptune, "Was that really necessary?"

Histoire flies over at Andrew's face, "Of course it is, Andrew! Neptune won't get any work done if I don't talk to her this way!"

Andrew holds up his hands, "Alright… got it." He then points at the door, "I guess I'll be letting myself out, then." He gets up slowly and walks out of the door.

Andrew then says trying to go over what he should do next, "Well, I'm out of ideas. I probably should go back to my house in this dimension and think about this some more." As he begins to walk, he remembers, "Oh yeah! That woman I saw earlier! What was her name again...?"

Xelor replies to Andrew, "Rei Ryghts, Andrew."

Andrew then snaps his fingers, nodding, "Of course, I should do something to make her not hate us."

Xelor beeps, mentioning, "Which you could also do at your house. I believe that's where you should go next to clear your mind and mull this over."

Andrew nods, making that his final decision, "And that is decided, then. Take me there, Xelor."

With that, Xelor teleports Andrew back to his house way off in the outskirts of Gamindustri. Andrew looks around as it all looks familiar to him, "Wow, this is a blast from the past, I really can't believe I'm back here."

Xelor beeps saying to Andrew, "Well, now that you're back, you have a whole lot of work to do."

Andrew asks him not getting it, "Why is that? Didn't I max out their lily ranks?"

Xelor replies to Andrew telling him, "Not exactly. I actually got an upgrade which increased the lily ranks to ten. You got a whole lot of work to do."

Andrew smiles at that, actually excited, "Wow, that's really cool. Can't wait to get started." He then opens the door and sees two people in his house, "Erm…"

They are the two DLCs that Andrew ordered, "Can it be? It is! Andy has returned to us!" Marvy says as she lunges at Andrew at ninja speed, embracing him in a hug.

Andrew didn't prepare for this and gets knocked over, "Ow! Good to see you, too, Marvy…" Groaning from the impact.

The other girl, Tekken, looks over at Andrew and says, "It's really nice to see you again. We have protected your house from intruders."

Andrew gives them a thumbs up, "Good job, girls…" He then passes out from the blow that Marvy gave him. He actually hit his head on the floor as he fell.

Somewhere in a place completely different, in a completely desolate place that looks to be a ruins of a once thriving civilization a long time ago. In a pile of its rubble, emerges a young man, "What… happened here? Where is everyone? Where is… I must find her!" He then busts out of the rubble with a leap and rushes off to who knows where.

Back at Andrew's little abode, he wakes up on his bed, "Ugh… that freaking hurt. Man, I think I should get some endurance training so I can handle those blows a bit easier." He looks around to see if the two girls are around, "Huh, where did they go?" He gets out of bed to look around, "Maybe they're in the living room." He goes out to check.

As Andrew goes to the living room to check, they aren't there but instead a note, Andrew picks it up to read it, "Dear Andrew, we have left while you were sleeping. Since you have arrived, our job has been done so we decided to return to the Ultradimension where we belong, you are better off with the goddesses. It has been fun and you were a great boss. We might see each other again someday. Love, Marvy and Tekken." As Andrew finishes reading, he feels a little sad, "Oh… how sad."

Xelor beeps, "Yes, rather sad. But they were supposed to be there only for a short time anyway, so it's probably for the best."

Andrew shakes his head, "Don't say that. I see them as my friends just as much as Neptune and the other goddesses. Anyway, that goodbye isn't forever so I have nothing to worry about, I just gotta keep going with my GPU duty."

Xelor mentions, "Don't forget Compa and IF, they are your friends, too."

Andrew nods, "That's right. See, you understand. Well, anyway, I think I've spent enough time here so I'm just going to see where my path takes me." He then transforms into his GPU form, "By just running until something eventful happens. The so called plot convenience, if you will." He runs out of his house and goes on his merry way into whatever he comes across.

A brilliant idea came across him to return to Planeptune for whatever reason, Andrew might be onto something here. As he arrives, he looks around town in his GPU form, "Sure is pretty populated today." On the account of a lot of people walking around the nation.

Most of them noticed him right away and… fangirl, I guess. "Look, it's the GPU! He's so handsome!" Most of the citizens are female, and by most, I mean almost all of them.

Andrew is surely spotted and just shouts out, "What's up, ladies?!"

They being sighing dreamily, "He noticed us!" They begin chasing him.

Andrew's eyes widens and says, "And that's my cue to leave! In a completely badass way, of course!" He does a flip and jumps high into the air and lands on top of a building, "Tah dah!" He does a bow as he completes the flip, impressing the ladies.

They all swoon as they see that, Xelor reminds Andrew, "Earth to Andrew! We got something important to do! And I thought you didn't like popularity."

Andrew regains his senses and nods, "Right! I don't! Something must have gotten over me and I don't know what." He continues his travels. "And I'm not entirely sure what I want to do, maybe Rei is still doing her propaganda business around here. When I find her, I gotta be acting more carefree and friendly towards her without looking like I'm mocking her." He looks around the place even scanning with his visor, "Nope, nada!"

Xelor mentions something to Andrew, "I sense two sources of share energy."

Andrew replies nonchalantly, "Oh, that must be Neptune and Nepgear. Sweet! It looks like she's done with her questing. I can finally return back to the Bascilicom!" He rushes over there in a flash, "I'm home!" He then notices something, "Oh! It's definitely not Neptune!"

Of course it is Vert who is cuddling with Nepgear, "My, Andy! You startled me!"

Andrew taps his foot saying, "Spending quite the quality time with Nepgear, I see?"

Vert fidgets a bit and says, "Look, you don't have to tell Neptune about this. It can be our little secret, right?"

Nepgear nods fidgeting a bit more, "Yeah, I mean… I don't mind, really. I mean…" She nuzzles close to Vert's breasts.

Andrew being in GPU form isn't embarrassed by this in the slightest but is still concerned, "Well, now! I honestly don't think I could do that, can I? Neptune is my friend and she's your sister. Can't really keep secrets, can we?"

Nepgear frowns, "N-no…" Feeling kind of bad now.

Andrew can see that and replies, "Oh, no, no! I didn't mean for it to be like that. It's this personality talking, likes to be a cocky dude! Look…" He returns back to normal, "Maybe we can compromise here."

Vert likes what Andrew is saying and replies, "I'm listening, go on…"

Andrew clears his throat and continues, "Well… I really have a feeling that I have to look after you now that your sister is away, Nepgear so I'll do that. But, Vert can tag along and we can have some fun exploring or something."

Nepgear replies to Andrew, "You… want to look after me?"

Andrew nods, "Of course! You mean a lot to me just as much as Neptune does. I'm just not as envious as Neptune is about the whole Vert trying to steal you thing."

Vert smiles, "Oh, I suppose that you actually like what you saw, then."

Andrew blushes and flails his hands, "I-it's not like that. I just trust you enough not to do anything to Nepgear."

Vert nods, smiling, "Ok… I believe you." She finishes it off with a laugh.

Nepgear then asks Andrew, "So… you won't tell Neptune?"

Andrew nods, "Yep, I won't tell Neptune."

Vert laughs again, saying, "That's my little brother! I knew I could count on you! Maybe I'll invite you in."

Andrew sweatdrops, "I don't know about that… let's just see what happens."

Nepgear smiles, asking, "So, what should we do then?"

Andrew thinks about it and says, "Maybe a picnic. I dunno, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

Nepgear nods, agreeing with that, "That's a great idea, Andy. I'll set it up for us!" She heads off to the kitchen to make food for the picnic.

Andrew then relaxes himself on a chair, putting his arms behind his back and stretches his legs, "I'm just so glad that I can kick back more often and not have to put up with the fate of this world again."

And then… Nepgear suddenly screams. Vert looks over and says to Andrew, "Looks like you spoke too soon."

Andrew, answering Nepgear's call for help, he rushes over to the kitchen and asks worryingly, "What's the matter?"

Nepgear looks at Andrew and says, bowing her head, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just surprised by Histoire. She's acting funny today."

Andrew looks over at Histoire and says, "How so?"

Histoire looks pretty distressed and is making weird noises, "Abababababa!" Shaking while doing so.

Andrew pokes fun at this and says, "So… is she broken or something? Do you have to fix her or restart her?"

Nepgear looks at Andrew and says, "She's not a computer, Andy. Anyway, something is obviously wrong otherwise she wouldn't be making those noises."

Andrew waves his hand across Histoire's face asking her, "Yo, Histoire, are you fine? Can we ask what's up?"

Histoire finally have gotten to her senses and says in a panicky tone, "N-Neptune… she's…"

Nepgear suddenly gets the same feeling or up to it as Histoire, "What's wrong with sis? Is she hurt?"

Histoire then says, "I don't know. I can't sense her, that's why I'm worried. I fear that something bad happened to her."

Andrew replies to Histoire, "You have nothing to worry about, I can easily find her with my trusty GPU skills."

Xelor replies mentioning, "And by that, you mean my CPU tracking app?"

Andrew looks at Xelor asking, "You have an app for that?"

Xelor makes a confirmed beep, "Of course, I am always prepared if anything goes wrong in your duty as a GPU."

Nepgear smiles at Xelor, "Xelly… you're the best!" Getting her confidence back.

Andrew taps on Xelor's screen, bringing the app up, "Let's see… goddess Purple heart… find." As he navigates the app on the screen, "And… no results?!" Being in shock by this.

Histoire says, "But, she's only doing some quests that locally in her nation, that can't be."

Andrew gives her a wave, "Now, hold on… maybe it glitched or something. This might be still in beta." He uses it again and tries searching for her, "Uh… Xelor, tell me if you're glitching or not."

Xelor replies, "I'm afraid that I'm not. For some reason or another, I can't find Neptune and no, it's not because I hate her. I literally can't find her as she's out of bounds for this app. It scans them only as far as Gamindustri's map expands."

Vert goes over and says, "This is really odd. How on earth could Neptune be gone?" She then says, "Now, that Neptune is practically missing, that means that I would have to take care of you from here on out, Nepgear."

Andrew looks at Vert saying, "This is serious. I think that something bad happened to Neptune and if it did. It perhaps means that something is after CPUs… again." He frowns as he realizes this, sighing, "Recycled plots are recycled."

Nepgear mentions, "But Arfoire reformed, didn't she? She wouldn't have taken my big sister."

Andrew nods, "That's right. That means that someone else is doing this."

Well, let's see what really happened to Neptune. "Ugh… where am I? The last thing I remembered is that I was killing a really huge monster and being really awesome at it! Wait… did I get amnesia again?" Neptune then makes straining noises trying to remember stuff, "Nope, I still remember everything. That means that I was kidnapped. Which explains why I'm in this nifty little cage." She looks at the container she was in and it looked like a big box which isn't little at all and it has four techy looking corners and it is covered by an energy field. "Ugh… this wall looks like anti-share energy."

"That's right, little goddess." A voice shouts out.

Neptune looks around in the dark room, "Wha?! Who's there? I'm not really good at guessing games."

The voice reveals himself to be the Phantom GPU but Neptune doesn't know that, "Greetings, Purple Heart. I take it that you are comfy in there?"

Neptune looks at him and says, "Well, I could use some pudding. Wait, what am I saying?! You are the one who locked me in there while I was snoozing, aren't you? Did you try to have your way with me while I was knocked out?"

The phantom GPU shouts out angrily, "No! Don't be stupid! Look! You're in a dangerous spot, CPU! Can't you just be a little intimidated by this?!"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! And why do you look like Andy? Are you his twin brother? Gasp! He has a brother?! And he hasn't told us? For shame!"

Phantom facepalms, "Stop with these idiotic false accusations… stop it before I get a migraine from all this stupidity."

Neptune looks at him saying, "You're not very nice. That's probably why you are all alone in this dark room, which is why you probably kidnapped me."

Phantom groans, "You're doing it again. Speaking of which, it was very easy to do so when you were just sleeping in the middle of nowhere."

Neptune tries to defend herself, "Hey, I get tired sometimes! A goddess needs sleep, too, you know!"

Phantom says to Neptune, trying to threaten her again, "Well, this is the last time you'll be sleeping, because what am I about to do to you… you won't sleep ever again."

Neptune points at Phantom, "See?! You are going to do something to me! It's not my fault that I'm so attractive!"

Phantom falls over anime styled, "I can't deal with her anymore. Rei, can you deal with her, my 20 minutes are about to be up, anyway."

Rei walks over and nods, "R-right…"

Neptune looks at Rei, recognizing her, "Hey! You're that chick with those flyers the other day! You made my buddy upset! Why did you do that?"

Rei shakes her head, trying to keep her confidence, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about. This is the first time we met."

Phantom groans, grabbing his head in pain, "Ugh… just shut her up, please!" He then says under his breath, "I should have grabbed the candidate instead…"

Rei nods, "Roger, sir." And she activates a computer which is hooked up to the container that Neptune is in.

* * *

 **What will happen to Neptune? Something good or something bad? And just what the Phantom GPU's plans really are? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Angeldoesmc: And that will actually happen to Andrew later on in the other stories.**

 **Titanwaffle: Yep, and hope you stick around! There will be more to see!**

 **Magical Death: And he's in, I just need more information about his personality and such. Maybe you could email me those with my email address if you want. You probably won't like the Phantom GPU that much since what he's doing with Neptune.**

* * *

 **Now that's taken care of… happy reading!**


	24. The Big Escape

**Hey guys! Sup! I'm bringing you another Birth of A GPU and this might be a really good one because… just read!**

* * *

The machine that Rei started up begins to hum, it begins glowing from the inside, doing whatever it is to Neptune. Neptune begins worrying as to what the machine might do to her, "Nepuu… it looks like this is it for me…" She frowns as she sees her fate.

As Phantom leaves, he notices the machine activating, he quickly runs back shouting, "What the hell is this?! I told you to take care of her! Do I have to do everything around here?!" He runs over to the machine and turns it off.

Rei panics and bows her head multiple times, "S-sorry sir! B-but I assumed you wanted me to activate the machine!"

Neptune notices the machine whine down and sighs with a sweatdrops, "I thought I was a goner."

Phantom says to Neptune, "You would have been, I cannot kill you yet. I need to have the others in there as well. And Rei, I meant to literally take care of her. Give her some food or something to shut her up."

Rei nods, "S-sorry!" Bowing her head down.

Phantom sighs, "Ugh… I can't blame you for messing this up. Anyway… deal with her and this time, just give her food. I'll say it right then and there when to kill her. I must go, right now!" He rushes off.

Rei sighs, "Ugh… he's really secretive about his instructions. It's not my fault."

Neptune nods saying, "That's right, it isn't! Now hurry up and feed me!"

Rei sweatdrops and goes over to Neptune and asks, "Fine… what would you like to eat?

Neptune exclaims, "Pudding, of course! You better make it quick unless you want to make your boss unhappy."

Rei nods and shouts, "R-right away!" She rushes off to find some pudding.

Neptune laughs to herself, "This is great! I can have all the pudding I want here because he needs all the goddesses. Too bad that there's someone out there who is on top of things."

We return back to Andrew who is panicking, "This is bad. How the heck are we supposed to find Neptune now? I have no clue, oh man… Nepgear! I failed you! I can't protect your big sister, how am I supposed to protect you." He holds his head as he rambles on how he failed.

Nepgear tries smiling at Andrew, trying to calm him down, "Now, Andy… there is a way to resolve this, you can do this."

It doesn't seem to work as Andrew paces around the room, shouting things and hitting his head shouting, "Failure! Failure! Failure!"

Vert goes over to Andrew and grabs him, shaking him also, "Calm yourself, Andy! It's no time to be hard on yourself! Nepgear's right! You can do this!"

Andrew moans saying, "No, I can't! I don't know where Neptune is and what if something bad happened to her? I would be at fault here. Just… lock me away, I'm a criminal. I lead the CPU to death."

Nepgear then mentions, "Well… if anything, it would be Histoire who sent Neptune out there."

Histoire spits something out as she drinks, I guess tea. "W-what?! I'm at fault, now?!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No… all me! I did it! I'm the outcast here, I should just be banished back to my homeworld, I don't belong here, anyway."

Vert then slaps Andrew, "Now, quit that, Andy! It's not your fault and you're not a failure! You're our GPU! You can do this and we will help you!"

Andrew takes a moment to sink that in, mostly by the slap, "Err… ok, I guess."

Nepgear slaps Andrew as well, "Sorry, but Vert is right. You need to pull yourself together! Remember, you are our GPU! And my sister is counting on you to save her! You must do this!"

Andrew nods, "Ok…" As Vert lets him go, he slumps down a bit and then gets up, in a firm stance, he then activates his watch and transforms into his GPU form, "Let's rock and roll!" He shouts boldly.

So, they are sent off to find Neptune who is completely fine right now, she shouts, "Come on! Where's my pudding?! It has been for-ever!"

Rei comes back sweatdropping, "S-sorry to inform you that we are located at a place where we cannot find any pudding."

Neptune shouts, "No pudding?!" She then growls, cutely of course, and then builds up something, possibly a scream.

Rei waves her hands frantically, "Err, no! Don't scream! I don't want Phantom to get upset! Um… is there anything else I could bring for you to eat?"

Neptune puts finger to her chin, stroking it, "Hmm…" She then gets a devilish idea and snaps, she has that look that shows it, "Well… now that you mention it, I am craving some really exotic food, maybe you can find it for me! You are very capable, right?"

Rei nods, "O-of course! I hate doing requests for goddesses but if it means to get rid of you, I'll do anything. What is this exotic meal that you crave?"

Neptune say with her devilish look, "Well… it's this really good dish, the main ingredient is this awesome mushroom, it has cool designs on the top, you can't miss it. Oh! And, it's plump, don't forget that! Plump is the keyword; I can't stress that enough!" She points to Rei, "Did you get all that?"

Rei nods, "Y-yes! Right away!" She runs off to find this elusive mushroom.

Neptune giggles to herself, "And now I play the waiting game, this is so easy! I bet the other goddesses will be so jelly when they find out my genius plan of escape." She makes this mischievous look with a finger to her chin as she laughs.

Andrew, Nepgear and Vert, all in their respective transformations rush to find Neptune, as long as it takes, "So, Xelor, if we run far enough, will the app begin to work?"

Xelor replies, "Well, not entirely sure, but anything is possible."

Andrew nods, "I'll take that as a challenge! I'll do what it takes! Come on, girls! We got a Nep to find!"

Nepgear looks at Vert and says, "I never seen Andy so motivated before, it kind of worries me."

Vert nods, "I feel it, too, Nepgear. Just how close are Andy and Neptune?"

A bit later in the dark room where Neptune is kept at, she waits impatiently like a certain hedgehog, "Come on! I'm waaaaaaiting…" She taps her foot doing so, she seems to be milking this quite a lot.

Well, her fun is over as Phantom comes back, "Phew! Now that I'm calmed down, I'm ready to… where's Rei at?"

Neptune puts a finger to her forehead saying, "Oh, she is probably making my food now. Is that ok?" She leans towards Phantom with her tongue sticking out.

Phantom sweatdrops and says, "There is something weird going on with you but that doesn't matter! Whatever it takes to shut you up!"

Rei comes back, panting, holding the mushroom up, "I… pant… got it." She then sees Phantom, "Oh, sir! Welcome back!" She bows at Phantom.

Phantom says to her, "You really don't have to do that. Remember, we are partners in crime! We are the same sides of the coin! We are equals in the name of our goal, getting rid of these CPUs, and the retched GPU that I hate so much!"

Neptune looks at Phantom, saying, "Whoa! You are kind of weird for a villain! Why do you treat her so inconsistently?"

Phantom groans, "Well, first off, if she messes up, I'll call her out on that and also, shut up, I'm tired of you. Feed her the damn food and let's be on with it." He then looks at the mushroom that Rei has and says, "What the hell is that, a mushroom? Why the hell do you want that? And why does it look sentient?"

Neptune chuckles with her mischievous smile, "You'll see… you'll see."

Rei sweatdrops and says to Phantom, "I think she's plotting something, maybe we shouldn't give her the mushroom."

Phantom takes the mushroom from Rei and says, "If it means that she'll shut up then feed it to her. She's weird anyway so I'm pretty sure it's one of her stupid traits. The sooner she's satisfied; the sooner my migraine will disappear."

Neptune then mentions, "Oh! You don't have to cook it, you can just toss it to me and I'll eat it!"

Rei looks at Neptune weirdly, "W-what?"

Neptune then begs, "Come on! I'm very hungry! Please?" She gives her the puppy eyes.

Rei sweatdrops, "Ok."

Phantom tosses the mushroom back to Rei which throws the mushroom to Neptune, "There, happy?!" Phantom shouts at Neptune.

Neptune nods, "Yep!" She smells it, thoroughly. "Mmm… this might be the one."

Phantom sighs, "Whatever, just eat it."

Neptune does some weird things to the mushroom before eating it, like posing with it.

Phantom shouts, "What the hell are you doing?! Just eat the damn thing!"

Neptune looks at Phantom, "Fine, geez!" She then put the whole thing in her mouth. "Mrg, mmf!" She then chews on it.

Phantom sighs, "There! Now, just go be quiet for the next several hours, ok?"

Neptune spits the mushroom back out, "Bleh!"

Phantom roars angrily, "Eat the f*cking mushroom or else so help me, I will turn this thing on just to get rid of you!"

Neptune quickly puts the mushroom back in her mouth and chews it, then swallows it, "There! See?" She opens her mouth to show Phantom that she ate it.

Phantom facepalms, "You are the most annoying thing I ever had the misfortune of meeting. When this is all said and done, you will get a painful death, guaran-f*cking-teed."

Neptune says to Phantom, "Come on! Don't be like that! You probably like me a little, right?"

Phantom shakes his head, "Not a single bit. Which is why I'm killing you first."

Neptune sticks her tongue out, "Come on, you are a GPU, you have to like me. There's no other way."

Phantom looks at her, "You don't know, do you? I'm an anti-GPU. The exact opposite of your beloved GPU that you know. I have no idea how he can tolerate you or for that matter, like you."

Neptune replies, "That's easy! He's awesome and he knows how a great of a goddess that I am!"

Phantom laughs, "You're a great goddess?! Who was the one that got kidnapped first? That's right… you!"

Neptune looks at Phantom to the side, "Sheesh, you didn't have to put it like that."

Phantom points to Neptune, "Listen, you… you had your mushroom so you are satisfied! I don't want to hear a peep from you, got that?!" He turns around mumbling to himself.

Rei says to Phantom, "Um… Phantom?"

Phantom waves at Rei, "Not now, Rei, I'm trying to recover from talking to that CPU."

Rei repeats in a more worried tone, "Phantom…"

Phantom shouts slamming against the wall, "I said I… wha?"

Rei then shouts loudly, "Phantom!" She points at what's she's calling him about.

Phantom sweatdrops, "What… the… seven hells is that?"

Rei says, being terribly afraid, "It's the CPU! She's… growing!"

Phantom panics, "Holy shit! Ok… don't panic! We can handle this!"

Neptune says in a cocky way, "No, you can't." As her gargantuan size is breaking the cage she was in. She wasn't just bigger, but wider, like an expanding blimp.

Phantom shouts, "No! That cage cost me a fortune!"

As Neptune grows big enough to break the cage she begins filling the size of the room, "P-Phantom! Help me!" Rei begins to get absorbed into Neptune's plumpiness. She reaches out for Phantom.

Phantom stood dead in the center of the room, unable to move, "F*ck that shit!" He begins making a run for it.

Rei shouts out again, "Phantom!" As she gets completely smothered in Neptune's body.

Andrew, Nepgear and Vert continues to run until, "Bleep, beep! Found our goddess!" Xelor shouts.

Andrew smiles saying, "That's cool, where?"

Xelor mentions, "Right there." He makes an arrow in Andrew's visor.

Andrew looks to where Xelor is pointing, "Oh…"

Andrew and the others see Neptune bust out of the room that she was in, she is still growing.

Nepgear sweatdrops as she sees this, "That's… my sister?"

Vert nods, "It appears so. Did they do this to her? What do you think, Andy?"

Andrew continues to look at Neptune at this size, flabbergasted, "Err…"

Nepgear shouts, "Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "Sorry! I think we should take a closer look, yeah."

Neptune looks around the area, "Wow, I busted this place up really bad. Huh, it's only a shack in the middle of nowhere, weird." She is unable to move, only sit at one spot.

Andrew runs at the location of Neptune, "I'm here! And… what happened to you? You look…" He didn't want to say it.

Neptune says, "Plump? Yeah, I did what I had to do, which is eat this weird mushroom called 'Just get fat' it's really cool! I played those two for chumps!"

Andrew asks, "Which two?"

"You… what?!" Came from a very ballistically angry voice. It was Phantom, "You… tricked me?! No one tricks the Phantom GPU!"

Andrew asks, "Who the hell are you?"

Phantom shouts, "I'm the anti GPU! Your worst nightmare!"

Neptune asks, "Say, where did your buddy go?"

A muffled voice came from Neptune's body, located near her hip, "I-I'm in here…"

Andrew recognizes the voice, "Rei Ryghts? So, you two teamed up to get rid of us."

Phantom replies, "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that meddling CPU!"

Neptune laughs, "I did it!"

Vert sweatdrops, "You… never learn, do you, Neptune?"

Andrew asks, "This happened before?"

Neptune nods, "How else would I know how to escape in this magnitude of awesomeness. Now you better get me back to normal size before I grow any larger."

Andrew shouts, "Grow any larger?!"

Phantom shouts, "Oh no, this CPU is mine! I captured her fair and square!" He rushes over to Neptune and tries picking her up, "Oh hell in a handbasket, she weighs a million pounds!"

Andrew shouts, "You shouldn't insult ladies about their weight!" He rushes over and tries pulling Neptune away from Phantom, "Erm…"

Phantom nods, "Yeah, right? She weighs a shit ton!"

Andrew mentions, "That's not it… I'm grabbing Neptune like this."

Neptune says, "You two ok down there?"

Andrew nods, "Oh yes! I'm perfectly fine!" He says under his breath, "Actually no, I got this-"

Phantom then delivers the jet boost, "Ha ha! Sucker!" He flies off with Neptune.

Nepgear asks, "Should we go after them?"

Vert shakes her head, "I don't want to deal with one of these again. Besides, it's a wonderful learning experience for Andy."

Phantom laughs triumphantly, "Ha ha ha! I did it! I got away clean!"

Andrew pops up from on top of Neptune, "Yoo hoo!" Waving at Phantom.

Phantom groans, "Shit!"

Andrew points his armcannon at Phantom, "Now… give me Neptune and no one gets hurt."

Phantom says, "How about you piss off?"

Andrew replies to that argument, "Oh, you are going to be that way?"

As if Andrew is psychic or something, Neptune grows even more.

Phantom's boosters are about to give in, "Oh f*cking shit on a pickle!"

Andrew laughs, "You really have clever ways to swear, don't you?"

Phantom strains, trying to keep himself flying, "S-shut up!"

Andrew begins hopping, "Hup de duppity doopy doop doop!" Bouncing on top of Neptune's bouncy castle-esque body.

All that hopping makes it hard for Phantom to hold onto her, "Oh… shit!" He begins falling, "No, jets, do what you're told! Do jet stuff, now!"

Andrew then asks, "You might as well give her to me if you wanna survive, you might get turned into a pancake or worse…"

Phantom shouts, "As if!" He then realizes, "Oh shit, 20 minutes! I have to go!" He lets go of Neptune and tries to make his escape.

Andrew shrugs, "Well, I guess that's over." He falls down to the ground and then gets ready for Neptune, "Just come to Andy, I'll catch you. He holds out his arms, "Heh heh…" Kind of nervous about this but keeps his confidence up, he's still in his GPU form, after all.

And then… boom! Neptune lands on Andrew and… he catches her, "Ha ha! I did it!" He puts Neptune down and then looks at her from head to toe, "Geez! So, you're telling me this happened before?"

Vert nods, "Yep! Her curiously never aids her."

"Help me! I'm falling!" Comes out an entirely different voice, almost… squeaky. Well, entirely squeaky.

Andrew looks over and says, "Well, I'll be… he powered down while he's in the air." He notices that he's coming in close to their proximity, "And…" He pushes Neptune a bit to the left, "There."

The so called Phantom GPU lands on top of Neptune, cushioning his fall, "Get me outta here!"

Andrew shrugs and jumps on top of Neptune and tries to dig for him out, "And… here's Rei!" He places Rei down.

Rei then coughs as she gets fresh air. "Ugh… this isn't my day."

Andrew then pulls out, "And here's… Phantom?" He looks at Phantom who has gotten an entirely different look to him than before.

Phantom looks like a child, at least 8 years old, "Put me down!" He struggles as Andrew carries him. He has black hair, black eyes for some reason. He wears a black vest with black shorts and shoes. A lot of black.

Andrew jumps down and shows everyone Phantom, "And here's the troublemaker."

Nepgear asks, "That's the anti-GPU?"

Vert's eyes glistens as she looks at him, "He's so adorable, let me hold him!"

Andrew shrugs, "Go for it." He gives Phantom as a child to Vert. "I don't think he can pose a threat like this."

Vert cradles him like a baby, "He's so cute when he's not in that form. Maybe we should adopt him."

Phantom scream, "No! I'm not cute! When my watch recharges, you all will be sowwy!" He covers his mouth in embarrassment, "I meant sorry!"

Vert squeals as he said that, "He's very cute!" She pinches Phantom's cheeks.

Phantom groans, "Ow… quit it!" He tears up.

Neptune reminds them, "Hello?! I'm still a blimp here! Hurry up before I explode!"

Andrew gets reminded, "That's right! Let's find Neptune the antidote! And what is it, by the way?"

Vert is distracted by Phantom's real form. Andrew shouts, "Vert!"

Vert's eyes widen, "Oh, err… it's a thin mushroom called 'Just shrink' it'll get Neptune back to normal size."

Andrew nods, "Great! Where are they?"

Nepgear motions her hand, "Follow me!" She rushes off.

Andrew looks at Vert, "Can you help me with Neptune, Vert?"

Vert shakes her head, "I'm afraid I cannot help you as I'm attending to this little bundle of joy here."

Phantom shouts, "I shall destroy you!"

Vert laughs, "Such a cutie!"

Andrew nods, "Ok, then." Andrew picks up Neptune and chuckles, "Heh heh! Kind of hefty here."

And they go off to find Neptune the antidote leaving Rei behind, "Y-you're just going to leave me here?! He was my ride!"

Along the way, Neptune has grown some more with Andrew shouting, "Oh come on!" And with Phantom laughing at his expense.

Nepgear leads them to the mushroom, "Here it is, Andy. Now just have to give it to Neptune for her to eat it."

Andrew nods, putting Neptune down and harvests a thin mushroom, "Now, Neptune, go on and eat it for us, right?"

Neptune tries opening her mouth but no budge, "Mmrg!"

Andrew asks, "What now?"

Nepgear mentions, "Yeah… this happened before. Whenever she gets at this size, her mouth becomes too heavy to lift on her own."

Andrew shouts, "Are you serious?! Can't she just HDD up and eat it or something?"

Nepgear also mentions, "That's too straining to do at this size for her. You have to pry open her mouth and I'll chuck the mushroom to her." She takes the mushroom from Andrew, "It looks like Vert's having too much fun with her new kid."

Phantom shouts, "I'm no kid! I'll kill you all!"

Vert smiles and says, ignoring the death threats, "I think I'll call you… Remy, how's that?"

'Remy' shouts, "That's a stupid name and you're stupid! Just a bit more and I can transform again and you can all eat shit!"

Vert scolds 'Remy', "You kiss your mother with that mouth?! I need to clean your mouth out, mister!" She brings out soap that she supposedly has with her.

'Remy' shouts, "Not the soap! Not the soap!"

As Vert scrubs Remy's mouth out with soap, Andrew makes his climb on to Neptune, "Yeah, you do that and I'll take care of Neptune." He then makes it up to Neptune's chin, "Hey, Neptune… it's me, Andrew. I'm going to open your mouth, ok?" He grabs hold of Neptune's mouth and tries opening it, "And… almost… getting it, got it!" He opens up successfully, "Alright, Nepgear! I'm ready!" Andrew looks over at Neptune and peers into her mouth, seeing how big she really is, "Ehh… maybe we can just keep her like this?"

Nepgear chucks the mushroom into Neptune's mouth and she chews it, Andrew gets thrown off and lands right next to Nepgear. "Is it good?" Nepgear asks.

Andrew gives her a thumbs up, "Yep! Good to go!"

Neptune swallows the mushroom and she shrinks back to normal size, "Yay! Nep Nep is thin again! I don't know if my bod can take another of that again!"

Nepgear smiles, "Good to have you back, sis!"

Neptune cheers, "Pleasure to be back! I'm sure we fooled those two and the readers to think that we're going straight for the conflict! Speaking of which, where did that Phantom guy go?"

Andrew moves his eyes towards Vert, "Being taking cared off as we speak." He then transforms back to normal.

Neptune looks at him and laughs, "No way! That's his real form?! He's just a little tyke!"

Remy points at Neptune, "Quiet you! I shall have my ven-" He gets interrupted with more soap in his mouth.

Vert says to Remy, "That's enough out of you."

Neptune asks, "So, are you just going to raise him as your own son?"

Vert giggles, "Maybe…"

Neptune then says, "That means you don't have to steal Nepgear or Andy away! Everybody wins!"

Nepgear mentions, "Everybody except Remy."

Remy looks over at his watch and grins, he spits out the soap, "My name's not Remy!" He pulls down Vert's top to force her to let him go.

Vert grabs her breasts in embarrassment, "H-how dare you?"

Andrew nosebleeds as he saw that, "Ugh…"

Remy laughs, "That was so worth it!" He presses a button on his watch and transforms, "Later suckers!" He flies off into the distance.

Vert readjusts her top and sighs sadly, "Oh, I guess he is a bad guy after all. Oh, well…"

Andrew says, "You got over that pretty quick."

Vert nods, "Have to let go of the past, Andy. Now…" She then goes after Nepgear, "Maybe we should finish what we started."

Neptune goes in and pulls on Nepgear, "Nepgear's my sister! Andy, help me!"

Andrew shrugs, "Sorry, I think I should leave this one up to you. I've helped you a lot already."

Neptune pulls on Nepgear, shouting, "Andy!"

Andrew looks over at the thin mushrooms, "Sorry…" He grabs one and then eats it. He poofs into smoke, "I suddenly just shrank!" As he just said, he has shrunk into a minuscule size.

Neptune suddenly looks at Andrew and runs over to him, "You know what… it's not entirely so bad to let you have Nepgear for a day. I just found something better, mini Andy!" She picks up Andrew and hugs him close to her.

Andrew blushes as Neptune hugs him, "Ugh… I didn't think this through, it's a miracle my clothes shrank, too."

Neptune nuzzles Andrew close to her face, "You are just uber cute right now, Andy!"

Andrew laughs nervously, "It's not entirely… too bad… I mean… heh heh. This feels…" He suddenly feels blood rush to his nose, "Keep it together, Andrew."

Xelor makes clapping noises similar to a game and watch game, "Well done, Andrew. You certainly outdid yourself today." He says this sarcastically.

Andrew look at his watch and asks, "Xelor? You shrank, too?"

Xelor beeps, "Yep, I'm whole reason to why your clothes shrank, too. To keep you decent."

Andrew realizes, "Oh, so you shrank yourself just for me."

Xelor beeps again, "Exactly."

And Neptune hugs Andrew tighter, "Maybe I should keep you like this… and put you in a little cage."

Andrew sweatdrops, "Err… I don't know about that. I think we should just go home now."

Neptune nods, "Yeah! You're right! You guys must have had a hard day trying to look for me."

Vert looks at Nepgear and says, "Well, Neptune's right. Let's head home now."

The two of them are in HDD form, they begin to fly off. "You coming, sis?" Nepgear asks.

Neptune nods, "Yeah, you guys go. I'll catch up in a little bit."

The both of them nods and they fly off into the distance, back to Planeptune.

Andrew asks, "So… what business do you have here, still?"

Neptune transforms herself into Purple Heart, her HDD form, "Well, I think I should reward you for both taking care of Nep Jr. and for helping me escape."

Andrew's eyes widen as he hears that, "W-what kind of reward? W-wha?"

Andrew notices that Purple Heart slowly moves him close to her face and then kisses him on the side of his head, he's still small, by the way, "And, you deserve a comfy ride home." She places him between her breasts, "This is between us, ok? If you say anything, you will make me pudding until your arms falls off."

Andrew nods with his face flushing red, "Y-y-yeah, whatever you say, Neptune." He's completely freaking out in his head.

With that, the two of them flies off back to Planeptune. Let's see what the villains have to deal with… the Phantom GPU looks at his destroyed base, "My… my base, it's destroyed! Those CPUs are going to get it!"

Rei runs back to Phantom, "I-I'm back!"

Phantom looks at Rei, "Oh, yeah… I forgot that you got sidetracked."

Rei shouts, "I was about to die from suffocation! You could at least make it up to me somehow."

Phantom grabs his head from his migraine, "And just how do I make it up to you?"

Rei then says, "You come with me and help me deliver my flyers for my organization!"

Phantom raises an eyebrow, "Are you serious? That organization idea is going to flop! I don't think it's worth it trying to save it. I'm all you got for a chance for your goal!"

Rei frowns, "W-well… if you're going to be that way… I-I'm going to tell everyone about your real form!"

Phantom walks close to her and says, "You wouldn't dare...!"

Rei gulps and shouts, "I can and I will!"

Phantom growls and it looks like he's about to hit her, she gets ready to flinch but instead of that, he powers down, "You meanie!" He tears up.

Rei looks down at him, "I don't think they will take you seriously with that form… Remy."

Phantom shouts, "Don't call me Remy! That's a stupid name given to me by a stupid goddess!"

Rei says to Remy, "I don't know, I think it suits you. I guess I can give the goddesses one bit of credit."

Remy thinks about it, he looks around and then says, whispering, "Ok, but if anybody asks, you gave me that name."

Rei nods, "OK."

Remy crosses his arms, "And, I think we should do that organization idea of yours for the meantime. Our hideout is gonzo, might as well."

Rei nods, "Alright then, here." She gives Remy a stack of flyers, "I'll lead you in for this propaganda business."

Remy nods, "Ok… and then we'll make the goddesses pay!"

Rei nods, smiling, "Ok!" She never felt that she had a boss before who actually respects her and listens to what she has to say, it actually makes her feel not as fragile.

* * *

 **And with that, the chapter draws to the close, I fooled you, didn't I? The Phantom GPU is not as threatening as you might think, in fact… maybe there's a reason for all of this. But… you can find out later!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **On3dgeGaming: Well, I'm thinking about bringing the Ultradimension back. I have been dying to bring back Plutia into the story. With the Phantom GPU's plans put on halt, there might be a chance for that to happen, possibly next time. Yeah, Phantom is a strange one, isn't he?**

 **Sandshrew master 317: Yeah, I have been thinking of doing VII but I think the game is too new to do any stories based on it yet and…. I still need to play it, it's a long game from what I can tell from it.**

 **Sonicfanx1: Well… I guess I surprised you into thinking that we're going straight for the story. I did this with Arfoire before when she made her attack and then goes back for her revenge. This is kind of similar and will have filler in between. You actually like filler? You actually see a lot of Earth from my sequel story, Daily Life of A GPU, it takes place in Andrew's hometown. I have not yet had people react to the goddesses and was just focusing on the storyline from what it's crossing over with. They might call out the CPU/GPU thing in that one. Andrew already realizes it; he says this to Xelor in a subtle way but haven't really said it to the goddesses. Maybe he will one day.**

 **Junior VB: Well, until she figured a way out. She's A-Okay now!**

* * *

 **And that's done so… happy reading!**


	25. Return To The Ultradimension

**Welcome back to Birth of a CPU! Last time… a whole bunch of crazy stuff happened, we see for what the Phantom GPU really is, a crying little brat. Also… Andrew shrank at the end and got a little reward, yeah… Wait! I didn't mean for it to be worded like that! Crap! Ok, on to the chapter.**

* * *

As they return to the Planeptune bascilicom, everyone looks at Andrew's diminutive state, even Histoire who is the most shocked of them all. Everyone else already saw it and only Neptune is smiling at it. "Isn't he cute like that? Gasp! Do you think he'll be this way forever?"

Histoire replies saying with a frown, "I hope not, he won't be able to get his GPU work done."

Andrew leaps onto the coffee table with a flea jump, "Hey cool! I didn't know I could jump this high at this size, maybe it won't be so bad after all."

Histoire goes up to him and shouts, "Easy for you to say, when your grandfather finds out about this, do you know who's going to be the one left to blame?"

Andrew comments, "Wow, I'm actually smaller than you."

Histoire shouts, "I don't care about that! You need to get to proper size, right away!"

Nepgear steps forward and looks at Andrew at eye level, bending down, "She's right, Andy. Do you want to spend the rest of your life looking up at your friends?"

Andrew thinks about that, "Err…"

Nepgear shouts at him, "Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No! Of course not! Just, do you think this wears off eventually?"

Histoire nods, "It should, when it happened to Neptune, it just wore off; it would be ridiculous to try to fit a mushroom into your mouth at this size."

Andrew exhales in relief, "Phew! Good, I'm glad. I just thought that this would be my life for now on."

And… poof! Andrew goes back to normal size and he begins celebrating a bit, "Ask and you shall receive, yeah!" Andrew jumps around excitedly knowing he's back to normal size, "And… celebrating's over." He stops.

Neptune looks disappointed, "Aw… well, nice while it lasted."

Andrew shrugs, "Yeah, it was cool for a bit but it gets kind of depressing after a while. Almost made me feel like I would have been that way forever. Anyway… I just found out that Marvy and Tekken are back in the Ultradimension."

Histoire assumes what Andrew wants to do, "Do you want to visit them?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but that won't put a strain to you, right?"

Histoire shakes her head, "No, but it'll take a while for me to activate the portal."

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "Ahem!"

Nepgear knows what Xelor input is, "Are you going to help speed up the portal's activation?"

Xelor beeps, "Exactly, I just need someone to set us up."

Nepgear gets that crazy tech look in her eyes, "Ooh… let me help you with that!"

Andrew takes off Xelor and tosses it to Nepgear, "Knock yourselves out."

Nepgear then says to Histoire, "Now… let's set you up, Histy." She walks towards Histoire in a creepy way.

Histoire shouts, "Wait! I didn't agree to this yet!"

As Nepgear tries to set them up, Histoire begins shouting and Andrew could hear her shout, "Wait, not there!" But he can't see what Nepgear is really doing as she's blocking what she's doing to them.

"And… done!" Nepgear exclaims as she sets Histoire and Xelor up.

Andrew begins laughing, "Wow, that's a great setup."

It looks like Histoire is bound up around Xelor with cords coming out of him and into a nearby computer, possibly Nepgear's.

Histoire feels uncomfortable about this, "S-stop that! It isn't funny!"

Neptune begins laughing, "It actually is! Andy, please take a picture of this, this is uber hilarious!"

Nepgear asks, "Cord bondage is hilarious?"

Andrew shrugs, "Whatever it is. Anyway, Nepgear, what's next after that?"

Nepgear nods, "Alright, next I just have to activate the portal… and…" She types stuff on her computers and then Xelor and Histoire electrifies.

Andrew looks as this goes on, "She will be ok, right?"

Nepgear nods, "Oh yes! I have done this to her loads of times, she's practically like rubber."

Andrew looks over at Nepgear's computer and frowns looking at it, "How can you figure out all that jumbled mess of text?"

Nepgear explains, "That's code, Andy. It's a way where I can tell my computer what to do that isn't designed for it."

Andrew replies, "You mean hacking?"

Nepgear frowns, "Yes…"

A portal appears from Xelor's screen, it is glorious! "Wow! So, with this kind of technology, we can go anywhere we want! I really love your grandfather's invention, Andy!" Nepgear exclaims as she sees the portal activate.

Andrew tells Nepgear, "Well, he did give it to me so I guess if you really want to, you could figure out Xelor a bit more."

Xelor sighs, "You are calling me an it."

Andrew apologizes, "Oh, sorry, Xelor. I guess it would be up to you, then."

Xelor beeps, "I don't mind. I don't dislike Nepgear, if anything, I actually like her more than Neptune."

Andrew is surprised by Xelor's response, "Wow, I didn't expect to hear you say that."

Nepgear says to Andrew, "You should go in the portal now, and… I'm afraid that you can't transform while in there, I need Xelor to stay to open the portal back up when you're ready to leave. Here, this is to communicate with us." She gives Andrew a device similar to what she has, the N Gear.

Andrew looks at and nods, putting the device into his jacket pocket, "Alright, then. I guess I better take Glue along with me." He whistles for Glue and he rushes to Andrew and hops on his head.

Neptune shouts, "Wait! Can I go with you?"

Andrew shrugs, "If you want. I'm just going to see how they're doing, if you want to as well, you can go with."

Nepgear frowns saying, "I'm afraid that I can't go. I have to man the portal here."

Vert replies smiling, "Then I'll be here to keep you company, Nepgear."

Neptune furrows her eyebrows at Vert, "On second thought, I'll stay here to make sure that Vert doesn't 'distract' Nep Jr."

Andrew nods, "Alright. I'll leave you to it." He walks towards the portal, looks back at his friends for a bit or two before eventually going inside.

Nepgear says after Andrew already left, "Now, we'll just see what Andrew has to say when he gets back. I do hope he makes it out there alright."

Histoire asks, "Can you free me from this bondage now?"

Nepgear nods, "Yes, sorry." She frees Histoire and Xelor.

Neptune asks, "So, what are we going to do with Xelor now?"

Nepgear takes Xelor and suggests, "I might just tinker with him for a bit, if that's ok with you, Xelor."

Xelor beeps, "It's fine, I don't mind."

Nepgear smiles, "Thanks, I'll be going in my room to do so."

Neptune beams and says, "Ooh… whatcha going to do in there? Is it a secret?"

Nepgear frowns not knowing what Neptune is going on about, "What?"

Neptune says, "Maybe Xelly has something for my little sister, huh?"

Xelor shouts, "What made you think that I do?!"

Neptune laughs, "Oh, maybe that sudden outburst. You wouldn't react like that if it wasn't true."

Nepgear gets nervous, "X-Xelor doesn't have something for me. If he did, he would say it, right?"

Xelor clears his throat, "Yes. It's nothing out of the ordinary. She's just interested in my specifications, that's all."

Nepgear nods, "That's right, now if you excuse us." She goes off into her room.

Vert puts a finger to her chin, "My, my… this is interesting."

Neptune asks, "Should we see what they're up to?"

Vert shakes her head, "No, they might need some privacy."

Neptune groans, "But that only makes me even more curious!"

With that, the two of them leave to what Nepgear and Xelor are doing. Andrew is travelling in the dimensional vortex of awesomeness. "Holy crap… this is pretty trippy, and I'm still not used to this at all. Glue… hang on tight! Whoa!" And Andrew swirls around in the vortex as he makes it to his destination, the Ultradimension.

"Whoa!" Andrew shouts as he makes his way out of the vortex and into the Ultradimension, just like he remembered it. Andrew sighs in relief, "I'm so glad that I didn't have to fall from the sky again, that's seriously gets old." He looks around the area trying to find out where he is. "It looks to be… oh, this is the field that I met Noire of this world and Plutia, I hope that they're doing ok."

It seems like Andrew is forgetting something crucial that Plutia told him but he doesn't remember and keeps going trying to see if they're here. "No one yet, I wonder if she's just at the Bascilicom."

Glue hops off of Andrew's head and sniffs around, "What is it, boy? Do you smell her?" Andrew asks his dogoo companion.

"Dogoo!" Glue begins charging ahead, Andrew runs off with him to catch up to him.

Andrew pants as he follows Glue, "Slow down, Glue! I'm not that fast in my human form!"

As Andrew runs all the way towards somewhere, he eventually finds himself back in the Ultradimension's Planeptune, "She's around here?" Andrew asks.

"Dogoo!" Glue nods to Andrew, he hops around in place.

Andrew walks next to Glue and look around, "So many people today how can I find… wait." He sees someone familiar and the crowd of people, someone like, "Plutia!" He tries going through the crowd but find himself some trouble doing so, "M-move, please." Plutia begins walking away from Andrew, to where he wouldn't be able to keep up with her with this many people.

Glue jumps on Andrew's hand and turns himself into a sticky hand and latches on a nearby building and pulls Andrew towards it, "Whoa! You have to warn me before you're doing that." He begins running against the building wall, with only Glue holding himself and he successfully have gone over the huge crowd and goes back down, "Plutia! Damn it, she probably didn't see us, Glue."

Glue barks hopping up and down, "Dogoo, dogoo!"

Andrew looks towards where Glue is barking at, "Plutia is still in sight! We still have time!" He runs off trying to catch up to Plutia and Glue hops on his head.

Plutia is very far away from Andrew, like several blocks, and as soon as Andrew thinks he has made it, Plutia appears somewhere else walking casually, "Pant… how does Plutia move so quickly?" Andrew says to himself. He then sprints trying to catch up to her again.

Same results all across town, with Andrew thinking he made it to Plutia but in fact didn't and she just moves somewhere else. The crowd of people don't help as he has to go over them every time and miss his opportunity.

"This is really bogus! I can't even get to Plutia no matter how hard I try. I… wha?" Andrew sees Plutia going into a building, "That's not the Bascilicom, is that like a supermarket or something? Maybe this is my chance to finally catch up to her." Andrew tries running inside but gets stopped by an employee working there, "Sorry, no pets allowed."

Andrew tries explaining himself, "But, I have to see the goddess, I'm the GPU and-"

The employee asks, "Prove it."

Andrew rises a brow, "Huh?"

The employee clears herself, "Show me that GPU form and maybe I'll let you in."

Andrew was afraid of that, "About that, I had to leave my watch behind in order to get to the Ultradimension, and that holds the key to my transformation. I'm afraid I can't show you, sorry." He shrugs.

The employee crosses her arms, "Then you're not getting in with that mob with you."

Andrew gets upset at that word, "Did you just call Glue a mob?"

"Yes, I did." The employee replies not caring that she made Andrew upset.

Andrew shouts, "Glue is my friend, not a mob!"

The employee sweatdrops, "Security…" She calls for backup on her walkie talkie.

Andrew shouts, "Screw your security!" He charges inside with his dogoo.

And of course, the security comes by, he looks back, "Yep, I figured." Andrew sighs as he brings his dogoo and transforms it into his sword, "Stay back, I'm warning you."

The security guards aren't intimidated by Andrew's threats which worries him, "Sorry, I can't stand around, I'm in a hurry!" He turns his dogoo into a boomerang and throws it at the guards, creating a cyclone of wind around it and it goes for the guards. Andrew makes a run for it. "That'll buy me some time! I better find Plutia before I get caught."

Andrew looks around the store for Plutia, searching as quickly as he can before he could get caught, he eventually arrives at the deli aisle, where he could see Plutia at the distance which is strange to him, "Huh, what's Plutia doing over here? Is she getting groceries or something? Did Histoire ask her to go here?" He says to himself as he thinks this to himself, he then remember, "Oh yeah, Plu-"

As soon as Andrew is about to call her name, he gets tackled by security guards, "D-damn it…" He looks over and sees one of them distracting Plutia and not even mentioning who they just caught, him. "Crafty, aren't you?"

One of the guards say, "You are coming with us right-" And Glue comes in and tries to help.

Andrew smiles seeing his pet, "Am I glad to see you."

Plutia tries looking over to where Andrew is wondering, "What's going on over there…?"

The guard talking to her smiles nonchalantly, turns Plutia's head back towards her, "Nothing that you should be concerned about, Lady Iris Heart. How about I help you with your groceries?"

Plutia smiles, "That's really nice of you."

Andrew sees what going on over there and tries to break free, "No… Plutia." He attempts to push the guards off of him, but instead, "Um…" He looks back and noticed that he grabbed one of their boobs. "S-sorry!" He sweatdrops.

The guard shouts at him, "Trying to get fresh with me?!" And she smacks him in the head knocking him out. The group took custody of Andrew and his pet and brings them over to them.

And the security guards kicked them out of the supermarket, "And take your mangy mob with you!" They throw Glue on top of Andrew's head.

Andrew groans, "Ugh… my day isn't starting out cool. It's like things are getting from bad to worse. All because I don't have Xelor. Is he like my lucky charm or something? I don't know…" He gets up and rubs his head, "Ouch, those girls sure pack a wallop."

He then sees a cop right next to him, "You sure are in a lot of trouble."

Andrew frowns, "What did I do?" He asks the cop.

The cop replies to him, staring coldly, "You very well know what you did, you assaulted the guards and resisted being kicked out."

Andrew waves his hands in defense, trying to explain himself, "Ma'am, you got it all wrong. I was merely trying to get to your goddess, that's all. I'm-" He obviously gets cut off from there.

The cop shouts at him, "We know very well what you're trying to do. You're stalking our CPU, we won't have that, you creep!"

Andrew's eyes widen, "I'm not a creep, I'm a GPU and her friend. I know her."

The cop grabs Andrew's wrist, "Likely story. We don't want you resisting me now or I would have to use force."

Andrew asks the cop with a sweat pouring down his face, "Am I getting arrested?"

The cop nods, "You figured that one on your own? And you can forget about getting bailed out."

Andrew mutters to himself, "I'm I getting the bad ending? What did I do wrong? Should I have just waited at the Bascilicom?" He then remembers, "Nepgear's tech she left me!" He pulls out Nepgear's secondary N Gear, "Wait, ma'am, before you arrest me, hear me out one last time." He turns on the N Gear, "Come on, please pick up."

The cop taps her foot impatiently, "I don't have all day. I have better things to do than to hull a lowlife pervert in jail."

Andrew nods, "It'll be just a second. Come on, Nepgear… my life is at stake."

"Hello?" Nepgear replies answering Andrew's call.

Andrew shouts at her, "Nepgear, I'm in big trouble here! There's been a lot of misunderstandings and it led to me getting arrested!"

Nepgear shouts, "What?!"

Andrew faces the screen at the cop, "Here's who's arresting me! Nepgear! Please help me out here!"

Nepgear sweatdrops asking, "What did he do?"

The cop replies, "Well, he assaulted the security guards at the supermarket and proceeds to stalk our goddess."

Andrew explains, "I was just trying to defend myself and I know your goddess."

Nepgear frowns, "I'm sorry to hear that. Andy doesn't mean any harm, he's our GPU and your goddess', we're all friends, honest."

The cop asks, "And who are you?"

Nepgear introduces herself, "I'm Nepgear, CPU candidate of the Hyperdimension's Planeptune. I'm a goddess, too."

The cop replies sternly, "Prove it. Transform for me."

Nepgear nods, "Alright." She then transforms into her HDD form through the N Gear so that the cop can see.

The cop nods, "It's true that you are what you say you are. But…"

Andrew frowns, "But, what?"

The cop finishes, "He let a dogoo into the supermarket and ran while being inside, that doesn't count for arrest but it sure gets him banned from within the store."

Andrew explains, "Glue is my weapon as well, look." Glue turns into a sword, "See?"

The cop lets go of Andrew's hand and thinks about it, "V…Very well." She swallows her pride, "You can go back in."

Andrew cheers, "Yay! Thank you, Nepgear! You really helped me out here!"

Nepgear smiles and nods, "It's my pleasure, are you okay over there now?"

Andrew nods, "I should be and I'll talk to you later, bye." He hangs up and puts the N Gear away.

The cop calls the guards through the walkie talkie channeling it to their station, "Let the creep in, he's clean."

Andrew frowns, "Creep?"

The cop nods, "Sorry." She calls over again, "I meant the GPU."

Andrew smiles, "Thank you." He walks inside with Glue following him.

The cop murmurs to herself, "So that's really the GPU. Huh, I thought he would be a lot cooler than that."

As Andrew returns back, he looks around for Plutia, "Err… oh, she's checking out now. I better wait for her here." And Andrew waits.

Andrew sees Plutia bows at the cashier as she pays for her stuff and carries the bags over where Andrew is, "Andy?" She says.

Andrew looks at her and waves, "Hi, Plutia." Giving her a smile.

Plutia rushes over and proceeds to hug Andrew, "I missed you. I haven't seen you in a long time!" She squeezes him tightly.

Andrew returns the hug and nods, "I know. I'm just not sure how much time here passed, I would say several years or so."

Plutia nods, "That's exactly right, so… why haven't you visited sooner?"

Andrew shrugs, "Well, I just recently returned to the Hyperdimension today and I just got here. Marvy and Tekken actually went back here."

Plutia frowns, "Oh, you came here for them…"

Andrew shakes his head, "N-no! I came here for you, too! I really do miss you a lot, Plutia!"

Plutia then says, "Prove it…"

Andrew raises an eyebrow, "Huh? Prove it? How?"

Plutia replies, "Carry my groceries for me." She hands over her bags to Andrew.

Andrew nods and gladly accepts them, "Of course!"

Plutia puts her hands together, "Thank you, Andy. Let us return to the Bascilicom."

Andrew nods, "Ok, that sounds… hey, what are you doing?"

Andrew can feel Plutia climbing on his back, "I want you to carry me. I've done so much walking today and I'm tired."

Andrew sweatdrops, "But… I don't know if I can carry you and the bags at the same time."

Plutia smiles at him, "You can do it… you are a GPU, right?"

Andrew nods, "Of course. I'll do my best." He exhales and walks out of the supermarket saying to himself, "You aren't the only one that had to do a lot of walking, I practically ran a lot just to catch up to you." As Andrew walks back to the Bascilicom, he asks Plutia, "So who are these groceries for, anyway?"

Plutia replies, "Oh, it's because Histy wanted me to go out on a shopping spree."

Andrew thinks to himself, "Freaking called it." Andrew nods, "Alright, then. Let's just head back there and we can start catching up."

Plutia starts cheering happily, "Yay…"

And let's see what the little mastermind is up to, Remy, I mean. Remy just stares off at the once lair he had, "What do I freaking do now?! I can't do anything!"

Rei shakes her head, "I don't know, sir. Maybe you can find another hideout like what you once had."

Remy sighs, "But I can't! That last one costed me a lot and now… it's gone!" He then looks at his watch, the prototype of Xelor, "Why does the GPU get to last longer than me?! If it wasn't for the stupid time limit, I could have wrecked his shit! This is all your fault, you stupid watch!"

"You are very rude, you know that?" An unknown voice rings out.

Remy looks around, "W-where are you? Show yourself!"

Rei guesses, "I think it's coming from your watch, sir."

Remy looks down, "What?! So, I have one of those talking watches, too?"

"Correct." Says Remy's watch.

Remy then asks, "But, why the hell is your voice feminine instead of-"

The watch finishes, "Like my younger brother? Well, that's a fairly long story but it's can be simplified as that my creator was very lonely when he created me, as a prototype."

Remy growls, "Don't interrupt me!"

The feminine sounding watch sighs, "You don't know how to treat a lady, do you?"

Remy roars, "I'll talk to you however I want to talk to you! I'm your master now, got it?!"

The feminine watch beeps, a much higher pitch than how Xelor beeps, "I understand… master."

Remy stands around with a confused look, "Why do you give in like that? Wouldn't you want to go back to your creator?"

The watch explains, "Well, not necessarily, my creator failed me, he gave up on his hopes and dreams of being a GPU and has shelved me. That is until my younger brother, Xelor has stepped in and Vox handed him over to his grandson. I felt absolute hatred toward my creator that he had forgotten me and I paid no mind if I get kidnapped, it was a blessing, honestly. Now, I found someone who actually wants to get rid of them all. And I couldn't be happier." The watch giggles creepily.

Remy stares at his watch for a moment and then shouts, "That does not excuse for your poor performance out there! I freaking almost died because of that f*cking time limit!"

The watch makes a pouty emoticon on the screen, the screen is an LCD monitor, the ones you find on really old PDAs which really shows its age, "I was trying my best! It's not easy with my limited capabilities. I'm a prototype, you know!"

Remy grimaces, "Your screen is so bad, I'm just noticing it now!"

The watch pouts some more, "Well, I'm very knowledgeable about the past so at least I got something. I'm sorry that I'm not attractive like my younger brother!"

Remy squints, "It's so hard to see your screen, it has that ugly green tint on it!"

The watch shocks him, "That's enough out of you! Now, let's follow that GPU, I've gotten intel that he's defenseless right now so it's the perfect time to strike him!"

Remy shouts at his watch, asking, "Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

The watch giggles, "Because it's so funny to see you get mad."

Rei joins in on the conversation asking, "What should I do, sir?'

Remy replies, thinking about it, "How about you find a cheap lair online and get it for us."

Rei salutes, "Right away, sir!"

The watch asks, "And what should I do, master?'

Remy shouts, "You do what I tell you! And don't f*ck up again like last time!"

The watch makes a frowning emoticon again, "Why can't you be nice to me like you are with your partner? I'm trying my hardest for you and this is how you repay me?"

Remy gets a headache again, "Ow… ugh… fine. I guess I'll treat you a little nicer."

The watch turns her emoticon into a happy face, "You're so sweet, master! Now… how about you give me a name. My little brother gets one and it's not fair."

Remy grumbles, "Fine… err… I don't know, how about… D…Demo? Because you are basically a demo of the GPU. Basically since you have a time limit and all." Grumbling to himself again.

The newly named watch, Demo exclaims, "I love it! Demo it is, then! Now… let's find that GPU and give him a piece of our mind!"

Remy laughs evilly, "Yeah…" He taps on his watch and transforms into his GPU form, "Your shit is about to get wrecked, GPU!" He flies off.

* * *

 **Oh, no… now that the watch that Remy has actually has an AI, it's going to be a bit difficult for Andrew to face against now that she probably could outsmart him, being really old and all that.**

Demo shouts, "Hey!"

 **What can go wrong? Find out next time! Also, I got a DeviantArt account now and I'll appreciate it if you could check it out. I just made some sprite art and I'm not that good, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Geod Pony: Yep!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Cobalroid: Yeah, I thought it was funny, too. Speaking of Peashy, maybe she'll be in the story sometime, can't say when, that's a secret.**

 **JotAlfonso: Yes, he did!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Sonicfanx1: Well, he's a GPU instead of a CPU.**

 **Magical-Death: Ryan will get his time again; I just have to get Rei more involved with the story. How do you like the reveal of Remy's watch partner? I had this idea that his watch will too get an AI but she's not as hateful towards Neptune (Well, she is but has a very good reason. She was abandoned)**

 **Starwolf3000: Glue is there the whole time; I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like I neglected him or anything.**

* * *

 **Now, that's done… happy reading!**


	26. Dealing With Brats

**Well, welcome back to Birth of a GPU, where a lot of things happen with Andrew. Last time, he returned back to the Ultradimension only to run into trouble as not only he had a hard time catching up to Plutia, he almost got banned from the supermarket and got arrested, all in the same day. Maybe it'll get better for him.**

* * *

As Andrew returns to the Ultradimension's Planeptune Bascillicom, he sighs, "I got your goddess, Histoire, and holding her groceries. Can you inform the cops and everyone else that I do this kind of stuff?" He looks around, "Histoire?" She's not there, "Where is she at, Plutia?" He sets down the groceries.

Plutia shakes her head, "I don't know, she might be working."

Andrew walks around the Bascilicom and frowns saying, "Why do I get the feeling that something is watching me?"

Plutia thinks about that, "That's a good question, Andy. It feels like I forgot to tell you something."

Andrew sighs, "Well, can you please sit on the couch? I have to rest for a bit." He just sets Plutia on the couch, "Never mind, I'll put you there myself." He then stands up and looks around. "Huh, what is going on?" He looks around and then looks down and sees someone, "Oh, hello."

It's a little girl in a bee hoodie, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she shouts pointing to Andrew, "Who are you?!"

Andrew replies, "I'm Andrew. It's nice to meet you whoever you are."

Plutia then nods, "That's what I forgot to tell you. This girl is staying at my Basicilicom. Her name is Peashy."

Andrew holds his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Peashy."

Peashy looks at Andrew's hand for a bit and then growls a little bit and then shouts, "P Punch!" She punches Andrew, upper cutting him into the air and Andrew goes down. She then runs towards Plutia.

Andrew moans for a bit in pain, "Gah…" He is dazed, that's for sure, he eventually gets up, holding his face in pain, he says, "She just… she just punched me!"

Plutia smiles saying, "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Right?"

Peashy just nods. Andrew doesn't believe that and replies, "It seems to me that she has it out for me. It's ok, kid. I'm a GPU." He tries to be friends with Peashy.

Peashy just huddles up close to Plutia, frowning at Andrew. Plutia says, "Well, I'm going to check on Histy, you two play nice, ok?" She gets up and walks away.

Peashy watches her leave until she's completely gone and then she points at Andrew, "I don't like you, I want you to leave!"

Andrew asks, "Why? What did I do?"

Peashy says, "Because I said so! Now go!"

Andrew shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere. Why don't we just get along, ok?"

Peashy then says, "Fine… I'll make you leave." She then charges at Andrew.

Andrew asks, "What are you doing?"

Peashy then tackles Andrew sending him at a wall, "Oof!" He slides down groaning, "Strong…" He says.

Peashy threatens him, "There's more where that came from!"

Andrew slaps himself awake, "You know what? I'm not taking this from an 8-year-old! I had to deal with one at the Hyperdimension and I'm not dealing with one here!" He whistles for Glue and he turns into a sword, "En guarde, brat!"

Peashy charges at Andrew, "Ahh!" Shouting a warcry of some sort.

Andrew charges at Peashy, "You asked for it!"

Peashy looks over and notices Plutia arriving and then slows down and lets Andrew strike her, "Ow!" She falls over and lands on the ground.

Plutia sees this, "What are you doing to Peashy?!" She half shouts.

Andrew looks over and gasps, "P-Plutia!"

Peashy then cries, "That bully hit me! Wahh!" She runs over to Plutia sobbing.

Andrew looks at his sword and tosses it on the floor and hold his hands in defense, "I-I didn't want to, I had no choice and… wait. That's not helping my case."

Plutia furrows her brows at Andrew, "Peashy… go with Histy for a bit. I need to talk to Andy in private."

Peashy nods, "Yes, Plutie!" She whispers to Andrew, "You're so gonna get it…!" She runs off.

Andrew scratches behind his head, "Now Plutia, before you get angry, please hear me out."

Plutia replies, "I'm waiting…"

Andrew replies, "She threatened me, I didn't want her to do that so I wanted to discipline her, she's a bad kid. She wants to get rid of me."

Plutia says, "That didn't seem to be how Peashy looked. If you aren't going to admit your mistake, then oh well…" She begins transforming.

Andrew gulps, "Please not inside, please not when I can't transform, too."

Iris Heart appears in front of Andrew, "Maybe it's time for some long overdue punishment, servant!"

Andrew mutters, "Oh, I forgot about all of that." He grimaces.

Iris Heart charges at Andrew, "This is what happens when you don't submit!" She pulls back on her weapon and gets ready to hit Andrew with it.

Andrew can't do anything right now, he looks at Glue, who is now hiding under the couch, "Plutia, please don't."

Iris Heart replies, "What's that? You don't want to accept your punishment? That's too bad. Maybe next time you'll think twice before you try to hurt an innocent little girl."

Andrew shakes his head, "T-that's not what I'm saying at all, I just…"

Before he got the chance to finish what he's going to say, Iris Heart strikes him with her weapon and he gets flown back, "How does it feel, Andy? Are you finally going to own up to your actions?"

Andrew groans, tries getting up, "N-no…"

Iris Heart shakes her head, "Tsk, tsk… well, time for some more punishment, curtesy of me! Madam goddess!" She attempts to strike again.

Andrew evades it this time, trying to roll out of the way. "I'm not owning up to something that doesn't exist. I knew she was faking that to get rid of me. If you can't see it then… maybe, I'll have to make you see it." He clenches his fist, "Give it your best shot, Plutia!"

Iris Heart smiles, "I like your determination and bravery." She looks at Andrew carefully, "Even though you still reek of fear. But, very well…" She makes her weapon glow, "I'll give you what you deserve." She charges at Andrew again, "Fighting viper!"

Andrew just stands there and says, "Plutia…"

As soon as Iris Heart was about to strike Andrew again, she stops as she feels something on her, "What?" She looks down and sees Andrew hugging her by her waist, kneeling.

Andrew looks up at her, "I'm sorry." He hugs her close, "You are right, I don't want us fighting." He gave up.

Iris Heart smiles, "So you finally admit it."

Andrew shrugs, "What the hell. I admit it and I'm sorry." He looks over at Peashy who is watching, "I'm sorry, Peashy."

Iris Heart hugs him back, "So you don't want punishment but favor a surrender instead?"

Andrew replies, "I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but yes. Just please don't be mad at me, Plutia."

Iris Heart returns back to her human form, "Ok, but no more fighting, alright?" She kneels down with Andrew and hugs him.

Andrew looks at Peashy and holds out his hand, "Want to join in, Peashy?"

Peashy rushes in for the hug and… nope! She tackles Andrew again and then steals the hug away from Andrew, "You stay away from Plutie!"

Andrew groans, "Told you…" This time, he goes unconscious as he took too many hits.

A bit later, Andrew wakes up from his daze, he looks around and sees that he's lying on the couch. "Ugh… how long have I been out?" He looks around and sees Plutia walking towards him.

"Hey there sleepyhead…" She says to Andrew.

Andrew can see Peashy right behind Plutia, hugging her from behind. "Hey, Plutia."

Plutia nudges Peashy to the front of her, "Someone would like to say something. Peashy… say you're sorry."

Peashy covers her face and mumbles, "Sorry…"

Andrew gets up and shrugs, "Aw, don't worry about it, Peashy." He goes towards her and kneels down, "You know… I never had a little sister before. Maybe this is what they're like." He folds out his arms, "Let's play sometimes, ok?"

Plutia smiles, "That's what I like to see. Peashy, what do we say?"

Peashy nods, "Ok…" She goes over to Andrew and hugs him, this time for real.

Andrew holds her, "Alright, let's play a game, Peashy."

Back at the Hyperdimension, Rei travels around Planeptune to look for a cheap lair, "After that whole incident with kidnapping the goddess, I expect everyone to be after us. I'm glad that's not the case." She keeps going.

Back with Remy, he flies off towards somewhere, he asks Demo, "So, where the hell is that GPU anyway?"

Demo replies, "Not in this dimension, that's for sure."

Remy shouts, "Are you f*cking kidding me?! Well, fine…" He sees Planeptune's Bascilicom, "Maybe the goddesses will lead me to him." He flies down and crashes the window.

Neptune flinches in surprise, "Nep what?! Oh, it's that little kid again."

Remy shouts, "I'm not little, you f*cking pain in the ass goddess!"

Neptune replies, "I think I need to knock you down a peg." She transforms into her HDD form, Purple Heart, "Witness my CPU power!"

Remy goes to attack Purple Heart, "Witness my kicking your ass power!" He tries punching her.

Purple Heart dodges it and summons her weapon, "Honestly, you barely know how to use your form. You just got it, haven't you?"

Remy mocks her, "You barely just got it… how about die, goddess!" He unleashes his own arm cannon, "Negative Blast!" Instead of shooting what it's supposed to, it shoots a white, really low res square at Purple Heart.

Purple Heart easily dodges it, "Is that really all you have?"

Remy shouts, "What the hell, Demo?! That wasn't even close to what that GPU can do!"

Demo reminds, "I'm just a prototype and I can't shoot enerblasts or Negative blasts. Would you rather favor the pixel blast?"

Remy shouts, "That is a stupid attack!"

Purple Heart looks behind her and then says to Remy, "Look." She points at something.

Remy looks to where he shot at and it looks like he turned a bit of the wall into pixels and the pieces crumble. Demo replies, "You were saying?"

Remy pauses for a bit and then says, "Alright, that's pretty cool."

Demo giggles, "I told you."

Remy flies over upstairs, "Forget it, I'm going after your sister!"

Purple Heart shouts, "You most certainly aren't!" She follows Remy and blocks the door to Nepgear's room. "Cease this at once or I will fight back."

Remy asks, "Why don't you fight back now? Are you scared?"

Purple Heart shakes her head, "I don't want to hurt a child. I much rather want to be friends."

Remy laughs, "Friends? Friends with you? Ha ha ha! I don't wanna be friends!" He points his armcannon at Purple Heart, "Pixel Blast!" He shoots her with it.

Purple Heart yelps in pain and get launched into Nepgear's room, "Sis!" Nepgear shouts seeing her get attacked.

Purple Heart gets up, "I'm just fine, Nepgear."

Remy begins laughing hysterically, "Now…" he brings two armcannons at the two, "Time to kill you all!"

"Sylhet Spear!" Vert shouts from behind and attacks Remy, slamming him down on the ground pinning him. She's in her HDD form as well.

Nepgear shouts happily, "Vert!"

Green Heart smiles at Nepgear and then looks down at Remy, "Now… what should I do with you?"

Purple Heart replies, "He said he didn't want to be friends."

Remy nods, "That's right! We are enemies and will always be!"

And… Remy returns to normal. Green Heart smiles at Remy saying, "Are you sure you don't want to retract that statement?"

Remy looks down and says, "That shouldn't have been 20 minutes!"

Demo replies, "Well, you did spend a lot of time flying here so…"

Xelor then replies, "Hello, sister."

Nepgear looks down at Xelor, "Sister?"

Demo speaks outloud, "Hello, little brother."

The three understand, "Your watch speaks as well?" Purple Heart replies.

Remy begins shielding Demo, "I stole her fair and square!"

Demo says, "Aw, you care about me."

Remy grumbles, "You still made me lost."

Green Heart says, "You already lost in GPU form. Now… I'll forgive you for that incident earlier if you give me some sugar." She holds one arm out while pinning Remy down with the other, giving him a choice.

Remy turns his head away from Green Heart, "Forget it!"

Xelor asks Nepgear, "Let me talk to my sister, Nepgear."

Nepgear looks down at him, "Are you sure?"

Xelor beeps, "Yes."

Nepgear holds out Xelor towards Remy.

Demo asks, "What do you want, little brother?"

Xelor replies, "Why are you doing this? You are one of our creator's creation."

Demo replies, "Because I was shelved and you were more favored than I. It was until this kid found me useful."

Xelor sighs, "I apologize for that but that was our creator's choice. Perhaps if you spoke up, he would have given you attention."

Demo mentions, "He also favored the goddess' side instead of destroying them."

Xelor sighs, "That's what this is about? Because of creator's past intensions? You were created to help goddesses."

Demo replies bluntly, "Not anymore."

Nepgear says something, "You two shouldn't fight, you are family. Maybe give it some time, how about a one-day truce to see this from our perspective?"

Remy asks, "What?"

Purple Heart nods, "That's an excellent idea. You be our friends for one day, see how we truly are and if you don't like us by the start of the next day, you go back to your old ways, even if I don't prefer that."

Green Heart nods as well, "I agree, too. Maybe you'll grow to love us, Remy."

Remy still gives the pouty face, he places a finger to his chin with his free hand, "Hmm…" He looks to the side thinking about this.

Demo asks in Remy's head, "You're agreeing to this?"

Remy replies, "Trust me…" Remy holds out his hand, "It's a deal!"

Green Heart pulls Remy close to her, "That's wonderful to hear! I promise you that you'll love me by the end of the day and you can call me sibling!"

Remy grumbles softly and replies, "I have no family…"

Green Heart returns to normal and asks, "My, what happened to them?"

Remy shrugs, "I don't know. All I remember is waking up in the middle of nowhere and now I'm doing this stupid thing."

Purple Heart transforms back to normal, "You have amnesia?! No wonder you hate us! You forgot how amazingly awesome we are!"

Remy groans, "Headache again…"

Vert sticks Remy's head between her breasts, "Let me take care of that…"

Remy groans, "Even more of a headache."

Neptune asks, "What up with your headaches? What causing them?"

Remy shouts trying to pull away from Vert, "How should I know? Why don't you call a professional?"

Neptune snaps her fingers, "Excellent idea! Nep Jr, call Compa over!"

Remy shouts, "I was being sarcastic, you f-"

Vert looms over Remy, getting her soap ready.

Remy clears his throat, "Ahem! I mean… what a great idea!"

Vert embraces Remy, "That's a good boy, Remy."

Remy sighs, "I'm gonna need therapy after this…"

Well, let's see what this mysterious guy is doing, he looks around Planeptune he says, "Where am I? I don't remember this nation being created. Where is Tari at? What happened to me?" He holds his head as he tries remembering, "I don't remember."

He accidently bumps into someone, "S-sorry." It was Rei as she bows.

The guy bows back, "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He then says, "You look familiar to me. Have we met?"

Rei shakes her head, "I don't believe so. Well, I need to be going. My boss will kill me if I'm late." She leaves.

The guy tries to remember, "I could have sworn I've seen her before." He continues on.

Back in the Ultradimension, Andrew continues playing chase with Peashy, "I'm gonna get you!"

Peashy laughs, "No way!" She runs away from Andrew.

Plutia looks at them playing, she smiles, "There, now I want you to keep this up Andy, or else…"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "Of course, Plutia."

The Ultradimension Histoire appears and says, "Sorry to interrupt your little playtime but someone would like to see you, Andrew. (･ω･) "

Andrew look towards Histoire, "Oh, hey Histoire, who would that be?"

Two girls appear that are very familiar to Andrew, "Hey boss."

Andrew exclaims, "Tekken, Marvy!" He runs over to hug them, "I know we already met up but I still missed you guys!"

Tekken nods, "Sorry about leaving you like that, Histy actually came for us and we had to go."

Andrew nods back, "I understand."

Marvy exclaims, "Don't feel so glum! We'll can still talk to you! You still have that watch, right?"

Andrew looks at his wrist that Xelor would normally be on and says, "I do, but it's not on me right now. I had to leave it behind when I came here."

Marvy nods understandably, "Well, don't fret! We can still hang out if you want!"

Ultra Histoire speaks up, "That's not who I was referring to. It's someone over at a certain nation. You would know who, Andy. (σ_ゝσ) "

Andrew thinks about it and nods, "Ultra Noire." He then looks at Tekken and Marvy, "Erm…"

Marvy smiles, "Don't sweat it, boss! We'll play with Peashy while you go visit Noire for a bit!"

Peashy exclaims, "Yay! I get to play with two people! Andy… you better come back so or else I'll scream."

Andrew chuckles, "Don't worry, and you can punch me if I'm late, too, if that makes you feel any better."

Peashy exclaims again, "Ok!"

Plutia asks, "How are you going to get to Lastation, Andy?"

Andrew puts a finger to his chin, "That's a good question… I can't transform so, walk?"

Plutia replies, "That's too far away. I'll transform and take you there."

Andrew's eyes widen, "Uh… I much rather walk."

Plutia asks, "Why not?" She frowns.

Andrew rolls his eyes over to Histoire, "Uh, no reason. I guess I just need the exercise." He does a little stretch with his arms to signify his point.

Ultra Histoire sighs, "You can… have Plutia take you, Andy. (´Д`) "

Andrew's eyes widen, "What?! But…"

Ultra Histoire clears her throat and shouts outloud, "No, buts! She is taking you and that's final! (`皿´) "

Andrew comments, "Whoa, that is a very angry emoticon…"

Ultra Histoire asks, "Do I make myself clear? (`皿´) "

Andrew salutes, "Yes, ma'am."

Histoire, "Have fun! (･ω･) "

Plutia exclaims in her own usual way, "Yay… Histy, you're the best!"

Ultra Histoire replies, "Go before I change my mind. (;¬_¬) "

Andrew nods, "Right away, let's go, Plutia." He takes Plutia's hand.

Plutia nods back, "Ok…" She follows Andrew and they head to the balcony, "Where are we doing here, Andy?"

Andrew turns towards Plutia and says, "Well, you're going to transform so, this is the best place I can find to do so. Without further ado… you may transform, Plutia." He sighs.

Plutia makes a pose and exclaims, "Ok…!" She transforms into Iris Heart.

Andrew watches intensely as he makes she stays under control, "It should be just fine…" He says to himself mustering as much confidence as he can.

Iris Heart is shown in front of Andrew once again and she says, "So, you need me to take you Lastation, that's it?"

Andrew nods and mentioning, "You already know that. Err… you don't mind, right?"

Iris Heart replies, "I don't, but my services don't come free and you are a servant."

Andrew frowns, "I thought I told you that I really don't like that kind of relationship."

Iris Heart giggles, "You are really cute when you're nervous, Andy."

Andrew sweatdrops, "You can tell, huh?" He asks her.

Iris Heart says with her usual smile, "I can always tell." She smiles as him as if she's going to do something to him.

Andrew takes a deep breath and exhales to get rid of all the nervousness or at least tries to, "Well, we should be going, then." He tries to ignore the look that Iris Heart is giving him.

Iris Heart replies, "Alright, but I expect to be paid back in full, if you know what I mean." She winks at him seductively.

Andrew feels uncomfortable about this and replies, "Uh… sure." Not really knowing how to actually respond to that.

With that, Iris Heat holds onto Andrew and flies off with him to Lastation.

Back at the Hyperdimension yet again, Compa arrives and she asks, "Alright, where is my little patient?"

Remy shouts angry, "Little?! Why I oughta…"

Compa turns around and beams, "There you are! Now…" She goes over to Remy, "Where does it hurt?"

Remy crosses his arms, "My head." He tries his best to stifle his swears.

Compa nods and say, "Maybe some pain killers will help, here…" She brings out her giant syringe, "Let me give you your shot."

Remy's eyes widen as he sees that big needle, "G-get that thing away from me!" He tries leaving.

Vert tries to keep a hold on him, "Keep still, you need to take your shot so you can get better."

Remy replies, "They're migraines and they're from you stupid people. This is all stupid!"

Compa grabs Remy's arm and tells him, "Trust me, this won't hurt one bit."

Remy stutters, "W-won't hurt one bit?! Are you mad? The size of that could pierce through a person!"

And… Compa gives him the shot, "There, that wasn't so bad, right?"

Remy stays silent for a moment but he looks like he's holding in something to say, which Vert points out, "Something on your mind, Remy?"

Remy then shouts at the top of his lungs, "That f*cking hurt, you f*cking quack ass doctor!"

Compa puts a hand to her mouth, "Oh my…" Completely taken aback by what Remy shouted.

Vert isn't too happy, by the way and she says, "That's it, time for your soap, you pottymouth!"

Remy shakes his head, "No no no! That just slipped, I didn't mean it, I… hey, my headache's gone."

Compa giggles, "There you go, now how do you feel?" She asked Remy.

Remy gets up, "Honestly, a lot better than before." He crosses his arms, "There's just hope for you yet."

At the Ultradimension, Iris Heart and Andrew arrives at the Lastation Bascilicom, "Alright, we're here, Andy."

Andrew smiles at Iris Heart, "Thank you so much, Plutia." He hugs her.

That forces Iris Heart to turn back into her human form, "You're welcome, Andy…"

Andrew and Plutia goes inside and Andrew tries calling out for Noire, "Hello? Noire? Are you there?"

They begin searching every room that they can find for Noire, "Huh, maybe she's sleeping or something." Andrew assumes.

The two of them continue to search for the goddess of Lastation, wherever she could be, "Look out!" A voice shouts.

And, someone Is flung at Andrew's direction and crashes into him, "Sorry about… Andy?"

Andrew groans, "Ugh…" He then sees who crashed into him, "Noire?"

Ultra Noire then looks towards from where she flew, "I have no time to a reunion, I have a bigger problem!" She gets off of Andrew.

Andrew gets up himself and asks, "And that would be?"

Noire transforms into her HDD form exclaims, "A console war!"

Andrew gasps and asks, "W-what?! B-but I thought you and Blanc were ok or something."

Ultra Noire shakes her head, "It's not Blanc it's… a new challenger."

Andrew asks, "Who?"

The new challenger approaches in front of them, "Thought you would get away, Black Heart?"

Andrew replies, "Vert?"

Ultra Black Heart asks, "You know her?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I know her all too well, not this one but yeah."

Ultra Black Heart grabs Andrew's hand and says, "Great, then you can help me take care of her."

Andrew sweatdrops, "What? But, I don't even have my watch with me…"

Ultra Black Heart puts Andrew in front of the lines and tells him, "She's all yours."

Andrew sighs, "You are really taking the GPU thing a bit too literal."

Ultra Black Heart replies, "Don't worry, I'll get us some help, just lure her out of my Bascilicom." She flies away.

Andrew calls out to her, "That plan doesn't even make any sense to me, I mean… and you're already gone." He looks back at Ultra Green Heart, "So… I take it that you are a new CPU here, I'm Andrew McIntosh, a GPU." He tries to be friendly with Vert.

Ultra Green Heart smiles at him, "So, you are taking Black Heart's place as my opponent?"

Andrew waves his arms frantically, "W-wait! I didn't say that!"

Ultra Green Heart brandishes her spear, "Your words say enough, well, GPU… let me have it!"

Andrew sighs, "I guess I have no choice… run!" He dashes away from Green Heart.

Ultra Green Heart asks, "Where are you going? Are my breasts too magnificent for you to handle?" She follows Andrew.

Andrew shouts, "Whatever you say!" He runs towards Plutia and grabs her hand, "Let's go, Pluts! I'm going to return the favor of the ride from earlier, climb on my back!"

Plutia nods, "OK~…" She hops on Andrew's back while he is being chased by Green Heart.

Andrew pants saying, "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! She's going to catch up to me no problem."

Boing! Andrew accidentally runs into Ultra Green Heart's breasts, she smiles, "My, my, fancy seeing you here."

Andrew screams, "S-sorry!" He runs off the other way while Green Heart chases him down. "Outside!" He opens the front doors and goes into the wilderness.

Ultra Green Heart says, "No matter where you go, I'll always find you." She begins laughing, "This is actually pretty fun." She chases after Andrew.

Andrew keeps panting as he runs with Plutia on his back, "This is good, I can just keep avoiding her like this until Noire returns with backup, I wonder who it could be."

Ultra Green Heart calls out, "Andy…" She giggles.

Andrew groans, "No…" He mutters to himself, "This is the kind of stuff you should be doing, Plutia, at least I would know that you actually won't hurt me. I don't know if it's the same for Vert. Wait, what am I saying, of course you would hurt me."

He runs behind a tree to catch his breath, "I'm out of shape… I should have exercised a bit more in Gym class."

Ultra Green Heart calls out, "Andy… where are you?"

Andrew whimpers, "No… don't find me."

Ultra Green Heart's spear stabs through the tree above Andrew just right above his head, "G-gah…" he whispers looking up at Vert's spear.

Ultra Green Heart asks, "Is that you my spear is detecting?" She angles it down and she feels like she's hitting something with her weapon.

Andrew says, "Ow, ow, ow." As Vert's spear hits his head repeatedly. He then dashes off again, "Stop following me!"

Ultra Green Heart laughs as she sees Andrew trail away, "Who know console wars could be so much fun?" She follows Andrew.

Andrew looks around and says, "Ok, the woods, she won't find me here." He slows himself to a walk, he asks, "How are you holding up, Plutia?"

Plutia replies, "Sleepy…"

Andrew nods, "Good, keep sleeping, I'll protect the both of us." He keeps walking down the path, looking side to side for Ultra Green Heart. "I should have brought Glue with me…"

He continues on, still hearing the faint sounds of Vert following him, he tries to ignore them the best he could, "Andy…" He hears close.

Andrew gulps, "I have no weapon, stop trying to kill me, this isn't fair."

Ultra Green Heart laughs, "I'm not trying to kill you, I'm having fun here."

Andrew replies, "How is this fun? You are just roaming around, trying to find me, like this is some ga- oh… it is a game to you. Makes sense."

He stops walking and says, "Well, I did lure her out of the Bascilicom so I guess I could surrender now." He calls outs, "I give up!

Ultra Green Heart goes after Andrew saying, "You can't just give up! That's not how this game goes." She strikes her spear at Andrew.

Andrew replies, "Console wars is a harsh game." He then looks to the side, "Then… I choose you, Plutia! Nngrah!" He throws Plutia at Vert.

Plutia suddenly transforms into her Iris Heart form again and sighs, "So this goddess is giving you a hard time, Andy?"

Andrew shrugs, "Sure…"

Iris Heart says to Ultra Green Heart, "Listen… no one is to torture Andy but me!" She whips her sword, "Let's see what you got…"

Ultra Black Heart shouts out, "That's enough, Plutia! I already got someone to take care of Vert!"

Andrew replies, "You're late."

Ultra Black Heart sighs, "Sorry, but I have some difficulties trying to cooperate with Blanc."

Ultra White Heart appears and says, "You brought me here for this?! For this new, and tits for brains goddess?!"

Andrew replies, "That's a bit harsh."

Ultra White Heart looks at Andrew, "I don't want to hear that, you were the victim of this!" She then looks at Vert, "Keep your sagging heaps of flesh away from Andrew, thundertits!"

Ultra Green Heart replies, "S-sagging?"

Ultra White Heart shouts out, "Tanzerin Trombe!" She launches an attack at Green Heart. She then rests her axe to the ground, "Pitiful, such a young goddess that didn't even stand a chance."

Ultra Black Heart and Ultra White Heart transforms back to normal, "I think she's down." Ultra Noire says.

Andrew looks towards where Blanc launched Vert, "Um…" he sweatdrops.

Vert… out of nowhere, started bawling her eyes out, she's in her human form, kneeling down, crying.

Ultra Blanc scoffs, "Tch. Such a young goddess and she can't handle losing a fight. Let's go." Not caring about how Ultra Vert feels.

Andrew clenches his fists and turns towards Blanc and scolds her, "How could you say those things to Vert?! She's very sensitive about what people say about her chest, I think…"

Ultra Blanc sighs, "Not my problem." She transforms back to her HDD form and then says, "It is very nice to see you again, Andy."

Andrew replies, "Whatever, just go."

With that, Ultra White Heart leaves. Andrew goes over to Vert and asks, "Hey there… how you doing?"

Ultra Vert continues crying, "H-how could she say those mean things?! Wah…!"

Andrew replies, "Um… please don't cry, I don't want to see a goddess cry." He does a frown smile, trying to cheer Vert up.

Ultra Vert looks at Andrew and asks, "D-do you think my chest is sagging?" She holds up her breasts, bouncing them at Andrew's face.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Erm… no."

Ultra Vert replies, "You mean it?"

Andrew smiles, "Y-yeah." He is blushing from embarrassment.

Ultra Vert tackles Andrew and embraces him, "Thank you, Andy, shall we continue our game?"

Andrew replies, "No, that's ok… I think I'll let you win that round."

Ultra Noire shouts, "What?!"

Andrew asks, "Why does it matter? It's just a game."

Ultra Noire says, "Just a game? Just a game?! I could lose my entire nation to her, Andy!"

Andrew shakes his head, "No, you won't." He hugs Vert back and says, "I'll treat you something to eat Vert if it'll make you feel any better."

Ultra Vert exclaims, "That would be divine, Andy!"

Andrew then says, "Then, would you please get off of me so that we can go?"

Ultra Vert replies, "Oh, I think I might have broken my ankle when I tackled you, would you mind carrying me?"

Andrew replies, "Hmm, that sounds like an excuse to shoehorn in fanservice but whatever, I'll provide since I'm the GPU." He gets up, carrying Vert bridal style.

Plutia exclaims, "Carry me too, Andy!" She hops on Andrew's back in her normal form.

Andrew wobbles his legs with all the extra weight, "I can't carry you all at once!"

Ultra Noire says, "I-I'll carry you, Plutia."

Plutia exclaims happily, "Yay… thank you, Noire!" She goes over to Noire and hops on her back.

Andrew exclaims, "With that taken care of, let's head back to Planeptune for some Andrew Homestyle cooking!"

* * *

 **They all cheer and they set off, what will happen next time and does Remy have something planned or is he actually turning? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical Death: I really like her, too. I think she's a good inclusion to the cast of OCs, maybe she'll turn good but who knows?**

 **0n3dgeGaming: I dunno, you tell me. Perhaps you are hinting at me that you really want to see Bryce appear. I kind of was thinking of having a Nomia in the Ultradimension as well, I would need your permission (even though I came up with the name (¬_¬) ).**

 **Geod Pony: Maybe… even though it's kind of impossible to do it with a watch and that is some strange fetish you have there :P .**

 **AIYF Productions: Something for sure, just can't tell you.**

* * *

 **There you have it so, happy reading!**


	27. Plutia's GPU Training Program

**Some more of the Hyperdimension Overclocked business! Last time, Andrew was being chased by the Ultradimension Vert and now he's treating her to dinner, such a nice gentleman, right?**

* * *

 **Ultradimension: Planeptune Bascilicom (8:12 PM) Time zones, hurray!**

Andrew sighs as he finishes up the food he prepared, "Well, I hope you all like it." He wipes off his hands.

The group sits down at the table and they all exclaims, "Thanks for the meal, Andy!"

Andrew laughs, "You're welcome, everyone!" He then pulls out Nepgear's N Gear and turns it on, "I'll see what they're up to."

Back at the Hyperdimension, Neptune and Remy are playing a game with each other, "I'm gonna getcha, Remy!"

Remy laughs, "You better be dreaming, Nepunk!" He calls her.

Vert observes them and smiles, "You two seem to be getting along. And Remy, don't I get a nickname as well?"

Remy thinks about that, "I don't know about that, Vetty!" He closes his mouth, "T-that was an accident!"

Vert blushes with happiness as she hears that, "You called me 'Vetty' that's an adorable nickname!" She then grabs Remy who is still in the middle of his game.

Remy shouts, "S-stop it, Vetty! I can't see the screen!"

Vert moans as Remy says her nickname, "Continue calling me Vetty for me, Remy!"

Neptune laughs, "Keep doing that! I'm kicking his butt!"

Nepgear smiles as she hears that they are getting along, "It seems to be working, Xelly. Just as I wanted."

Xelor replies, "I get the feeling that it might be a trap devised by my older sister."

Nepgear shakes her head, "I don't think it would be, Remy seems like he's actually having fun and I don't think he can act at all." She then hears her N Gear go off and she answers it, "Oh, Andy! How are you?"

Andrew greets Nepgear, "Hey, Nepgear. How are things over there? Is that little brat behaving?"

Nepgear nods, "I actually got him to behave. I think he's turning over a new leaf."

Andrew laughs, "I actually doubt that. If it's a trick, then you should be wary of that. Just keep a closer eye on him if that's the case."

Nepgear frowns at that but nods anyway, "Ok, Andy."

Andrew notices that Nepgear is on her bed and Xelor is right next to her, "Um… what's going on over there?"

Nepgear sweatdrops, "Nothing, Andy! Why do you ask?"

Andrew replies, "You are still tinkering with Xelor and it worries me."

Nepgear shakes her head frantically, "I'm n-not doing anything bad with him! I'm just so into his tech."

Andrew looks to the side, "Right…"

Nepgear shouts, "Wait! That's not what I meant!" Getting flustered at the fact that Andrew might get the wrong idea.

Andrew chuckles, "Well, you two have fun then. I'll see if I can come back today, but I'm not sure. Bye!" He hangs up. "They seem to be having fun over there. I better return soon enough."

Plutia frowns, "Aw, but you just got here, Andy…"

Andrew laughs, "I know, but I don't want Neptune to be missing me too much."

Ultra Histoire asks, "How do you expect to return, Andrew? (･.･) "

Andrew replies to her, "Well, all I have to do is get Nepgear to hook up Histoire from my dimension and Xelor together and a portal should open up again."

Ultra Histoire sweatdrops, "That's how you got here? (；･o･) "

Andrew raises a brow, "Yeah, why?"

Ultra Histoire shakes her head, "No reason. But considering that it usually takes us three days to open the portal, maybe there's a time limit involved here as well. ^_^ "

Andrew sighs knowing what she wants, "You want me to stay here, too. Don't you?"

Ultra Histoire replies, "Of course. You actually get Plutia to do some work so If you don't mind spending some more time here, that'll be great. ^_^ "

Andrew shrugs, "Why the hell not? But, just to let you know that I can only use Glue here because I don't have my watch with me to transform so I'm very limited at the moment."

Ultra Histoire replies, "Just do the best you can!" She then returns to the Sharicite room.

Andrew shrugs and says to everyone, "Well, I guess I can grind for experience while I'm here, so you have any place I can go to get stronger?"

Marvy makes a suggestion, "Well, I do have one but are you sure you can handle it?" She beams at Andrew. "You really are very weak in your human form after all!"

Andrew sighs, "You didn't have to be so brutally honest, you know…"

Marvy exclaims, "Come on! Let's go! I'm sure you'll do just fine and not get eaten by a horrible monster!" She takes Andrew's hand and drags him.

Andrew sighs, "That doesn't sound reassuring at all, but it's all I got." He whistles for his dogoo, Glue, "Hey, Plutia and Peashy, I'm going out!"

Peashy exclaims, "Peashy's going out, too!" She runs towards Andrew.

Andrew replies, "Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea, it's awfully dangerous, you know." He then remembers what Peashy did to him, "Wait, what am I kidding? It's going to be dangerous for me. Man, how does a little kid have so much strength in them when I can hardly ring the bell at a festival?"

Tekken gets up and follow Andrew, "I'm going, too, then."

Andrew nods, "Ok, anybody else? Vert? Plutia? What about you two? Or perhaps Noire would like to go as well?"

Ultra Noire replies, "As much as I want to go, I can't. I have a nation to take care of. I'll see you later, Andy." She transforms and flies off.

Ultra Vert smiles at Andrew, "Now, that sounds like a very wonderful idea but I too have something to take care of." She transforms as well, "I'll definitely be seeing you, Andy." She does a seductive wink at Andrew and flies off.

Andrew laughs sheepishly, "Yeah, I bet so. Plutia, what about you?"

Plutia replies, "Of course I'll go…"

Andrew smiles giving Plutia a thumbs up, "Great, let's get a move on now. We got some me training to do."

With that the selected group that decided to go with Andrew, to whatever dungeon that they happen to find.

As they walk towards their destination, a thought has come across Andrew, "I'm leading everyone towards the dungeon, like I'm the head of this party, but… what level am I?" He keeps thinking about that. "I'm sure that everyone is probably higher leveled than me so… is this dangerous to be ahead of everybody like this?"

Marvy shouts at Andrew, "Hey, boss! Why are you going so slow for?"

Andrew look back and sees that his party is just right behind him, looking like they could easily walk ahead of him if it wasn't the fact that Andrew is the leader, "Oh, right, err…" He shakes his doubt off, "It'll be alright! I'm sure of it! What could possibly go wrong?"

 **Marbley Ruins (9:45 PM)**

Andrew is currently struggling at the most basic of enemies, "Holy crap! Why are these things so strong?!" He keeps swatting them away with his dogoo sword frantically, "When are the levels kicking in?!"

Everybody just sweatdrops at him.

 **Hyperdimension: Planeptune Bascilicom (2:32 AM)**

Remy feels extra tired from playing games all this time with Neptune, "Ugh… this is stupidly tiring! Why is this goddess so energetic?" He then looks at Neptune chugging energy drinks, "This is why?"

Neptune finishes another can and throws it somewhere, "Come on, Remy! One more game! I feel uber bouncy today!"

Remy yawns, "I don't have the energy to laugh at your utter stupidity right now. Did you even check the time?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nope! But I can definitely tell that you are just scared that you're going to lose again!"

That comment gives Remy that little jolt of anger that was just enough to shout back at Neptune, "Scared?! I'm not scared of a pint sized goddess like you! I am just freaking tired! Don't you get that it's too late to be playing games?!"

Neptune just gives her response of, "Nope!"

That makes Remy fall anime style, "Geez! Ok, fine! I'll get one of those energy drinks and you can eat… my dust!" As usual, he tries not to swear and avoid the deadly soap.

Neptune then asks Remy energetically, "So, one more game!" She declares.

Remy sighs, "Fine, but give me one of those energy drinks, I feel like shit." He noticed what he said and looks around, "Oh, it seems that Vetty isn't here to give me the soap treatment, well…" He takes a deep breath but exhales out with nothing to say, "I ain't got the strength for that, I'm tired." He gets up and takes a walk to the kitchen, "I'll just get it myself, I'm an independent individual anyway."

Neptune remarks, "You mean a kid, right?" She laughs as she says that.

Remy replies, "Keep talking, Nepunk, because after I get energized, I'll beat you to a pulp!" He then mutters, "Both in this game and real life."

Demo giggles, "I thought you were being friendly with the goddess for a moment there. I'm glad that you aren't converted."

Remy sighs, "Quiet, you. I'm getting a headache from this lack of energy and this goddess."

 **Ultradimension: Marbley Ruins (9:50 PM)**

Marvy does a jump slash at a Plummet and it dies, "Yay! I've grown a level!" She exclaims after her victory.

Andrew sighs, "And I'm the only one who hasn't."

Plutia mentions, "That's because we had to help you defeat an enemy, silly…" Her smile gives no intention of actually offending Andrew.

Andrew still feels bad about it though, "Ugh, I hate to admit it, but it's true."

Peashy laughs and exclaims, "You're really weak, Andy! No wonder you always weren't able to catch up to me and you cowered so easily towards Plutie!"

Andrew laughs sheepishly, "Hey… I was defenseless and if I just let Plutia attack me like that, I might have died." He then mentions, "I also hate to admit that Glue is really not helping me in these fights nowadays. He doesn't do that much damage to them."

Glue whines sadly and his tail lowers, "Dogoo…"

Andrew pets Glue, "I'm sorry boy, but, if you aren't able to cut through the enemies so I can get experience, then I have to get a new weapon so I can stand a chance."

Tekken replies, "Oh, if it's a better weapon you are looking for then why not just enhance Glue?"

Andrew's eyes lit up as Tekken says that, "I can do that?"

Tekken nods, "Sure. Of course, you can't really enhance Glue like you could with an actual weapon at a blacksmith. You would have to feed Glue some enhancement pills for him to get stronger."

Andrew's brow raises in confusion, "Enhancement pills? Like vitamins or something?"

Marvy nods, "Yeah! Once were done beating up the monsters for you and finishing these quests, we'll head back to town and buy some vitamins for your dogoo!"

Andrew smiles, "Thanks, I will really like that."

 **At the Planeptune Supermarket (10:00 PM)**

Andrew looks at the sign on the front of it, "Closed? Well, so much for that. Hum…" He sighs disappointedly.

Marvy goes in to cheer him up, "It'll be alright, boss! We can just come by tomorrow for them! Come on, let's get some shut eye!"

Andrew nods, "Ok… I will like that." He still looks upset but walks away with a skip in his step.

Plutia stays behind to look at the front door, "Andy… get some sleep… you'll need it." She smiles with a hint of sadism.

 **Ultradimension: Planeptune Bascilicom (6:00 AM)**

As Andrew is snoozing away on the couch, somebody is lurking by, sneaking up at Andrew, "Alright, you good for nothing boy! Up and at em'!" And this person cracks their whip at Andrew's body.

Andrew jolts right up, "Wah!" He falls off the couch and onto the hard floor, he looks up and sees who have woken him up, "P-Plutia?"

Of course it was Plutia, but more technical, Iris Heart, "That's Madam Goddess to you! We need to whip that soft attitude out of you! You will be running to the store and get those vitamins for your dogoo! And I don't want any slacking, either!"

Andrew blinks a few times and then he laughs, "Good one, Plutia. Now… please let me sleep and wake me up until 12-ish."

Iris Heart growls at Andrew's response, "Insolent whelp! Fighting viper!" She whips Andrew towards the wall. "Just for that, you are going to carry me while you run and you ever so slightly slack off, you are getting punished again!"

Andrew slides off the wall, "Ow… why is Plutia so violent today?" He asks himself in a daze.

 **Ultradimension: Planeptune Streets (7:21 AM)**

Andrew is running all the way to the supermarket, so that he could power up his dogoo, but Iris Heart is riding on his back, while shouting, "Faster, faster!" She cracks the whip at him.

Andrew yelps in pain and he runs faster, "Why do you hate me so, Plutia?!"

Iris Heart corrects him, "On the contrary, I love you, so that's why I'm doing this. For your own good, now enough talking and get your butt into that store!"

The three make it at the supermarket entrance, with the third being Andrew's dogoo of course, he's running as well so Andrew's not the only one working up a sweat. "Dogoo, dogoo!" Glue barks excitedly as they arrive at their destination.

Andrew nods, "That's right! Your vitamins are in that supermarket."

Iris Heart replies with an angry tone, "Then what are you waiting for?! Get in there, servant!" She cracks her whip at Andrew's butt.

Andrew jumps up with a jolt of pain, "Yowch!" He runs into the supermarket.

Iris Heart gets off of Andrew's shoulder and pulls on him, "No running in the supermarket! Just go into a powerwalk instead!"

Andrew groans, "Make up your mind…"

Iris Heart then mentions, "And no pets, either! I'll stay out here to watch him, but you better be here quick because I'm timing you and if you're not back at a reasonable time frame, I'm whipping you for how many extra minutes that you are late for!" She threatens the whip at him. "Now get moving!"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Y-yes, ma'am!" He powerwalks inside.

 **Ultradimension: Planteptune Supermarket Entrance (7:26 AM)**

Andrew returns with the dogoo vitamins in a plastic back, he asks Iris Heart, "So, did I make it back in time. Please say that I have…"

Iris Heart flies over him and then says, "You…" she made a movement that made Andrew flinch, "You made it in time."

Andrew sighs a breath of relief from that, "Phew! I'm glad!"

Iris Heart then shouts, "What are you're doing?! We're not done yet! We still have plenty more things to do if we want to get your dogoo stronger!"

Andrew asks in confusion, "Say, what? But, we got the vitamins, right? Isn't that enough?"

Iris Heart shakes her head, "No, the vitamins are useless unless your dogoo gets some exercise while he ingested them. Hurry up and give them to him and we can get started!"

Andrew nods and opens the vitamins up and feed them to Glue, "Like this?" He asks Iris Heart.

Iris Heart nods, "Good, now run back to my bascilicom! Move it!" She threatens to crack her whip at Andrew.

Andrew yelps in pain again as he runs back, "This is really excruciating…"

 **Ultradimension: Planeptune Bascilicom (7:56 AM)**

Andrew is laying on the couch passed out from exhaustion, "I… feel like I'm dying."

Glue is bouncing around on Andrew's back as he lays on his belly like an exhausted dog that he is.

Marvy and Tekken is there and they congratulate Andrew, "Wow, boss! Your dogoo looks really strong already!"

Glue exclaims, "Dogoo! Dogoo!" Full of energy and bouncing around on Andrew.

Andrew lets out an exasperated sigh, "All this work I did better have paid off!"

Iris Heart sighs, "What hard work? You're not done yet!" She floats around with her arms crossed in front of Andrew's exhausted body.

Andrew can't believe what Iris Heart is saying, "W-what? What do you mean I'm not done? I got the pills, haven't I? And I ran back and forth from here and the store…" He pants.

Iris Heart explains herself, "You haven't unleashed the pill's energy in your dogoo yet. You still need more work to do!"

Andrew tries getting himself up, "W-what? What do you mean by that?"

Iris Heart exclaims, "You must fight me!" She readies her whip at Andrew, "Prepare yourself, servant! I want to see your sword's new power!"

Andrew groans, "Do I have to…?" He then sees the incoming whip at his direction, he rolls off the couch and goes into a crouching stand, "Yep, I have to! That answers it." He whistles for his dogoo which comes to him frightened as well, "I know, boy… but we have to stand our ground."

Iris Heart replies, "You aren't fighting me yet. We have to get your strength up. Exercises!"

Andrew sighs, "You have to explain that to me before you say that I have to fight you…"

Iris Heart giggles, "But that wouldn't be fun. I wanted you to have your blood boiling when you first find out that I'm going to fight you. You wouldn't do that if I first told you to exercise, right?" She smiles at Andrew.

Andrew sighs again, "I guess not." He gets up and then asks Iris Heart, "So where am I exercising at?"

Iris Heart giggles at Andrew's question and says, "Follow me." She guides Andrew and Glue to the location in which they will be training at.

 **Planeptune Gym (8:15 AM)**

Iris Heart takes Andrew to what seems to be a gym, which makes Andrew groan with disapproval, "Ugh… I even hated gym class. If I knew I would have to come back to one, I would have stayed at home." He frowns

Iris Heart glares at him, "I'm not having that sniveling attitude from you any longer! Drop down and give me 20, servant!"

Andrew replies with, "Aw, man…" He goes down to the push up position and tries doing what she says, "Ugh… it hurts already." He groans.

Iris Heart makes a displeased noise, "Pitiful. You are really disappointing me, Andy and when I'm disappointed, you know what happens." She cracks her whip.

This alerts Andrew, "G-gah!" he performs the push-ups better, putting more effort into them, concentrating on getting the proper form.

Iris Heart then chants Andrew to go, "Faster, faster!" As she shouts this at him.

Andrew does so with as much not complaining as he possibly can, but his body will be the one complaining soon.

 **Planeptune Gym (8:35 AM)**

Andrew pants as he finishes up his push up exercises, Iris Heart then says, "Good, now here's a sheet containing a certain regimen that I want you to do." She gives it to him.

This leads Andrew with the biggest jaw drop known to mankind, "You want me to do this?! Are you mad?!" He tries moving his arms but they feel like noodles.

Iris Heart sighs, "You know what this is for, right?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, it's to make me suffer. I already know that."

Iris Heart knows what he means by that but explains it to him still, "No, it's to get you toned up. All that time in your human world has made you grown soft. If you lived out here like I have, then you wouldn't have that much trouble in dungeons. Did you see how poor you did trying to fend off a single enemy?"

Andrew nods and then complains, "Yeah, but my sword wouldn't cooperate with me!"

Iris Heart sighs, "It's not your pet's fault, it's you. You have skill, don't get me wrong and I'm sure your Neppy has trained you well, but you need your body to follow through with that skill. If you don't have a good physical body, then you won't be able to perform your fighting skill efficiently."

That actually hits Andrew a lot more than one of her whip attacks, "You actually have a point." He thinks this for a little bit and then nods, "Alright, I'll give this regimen a shot then."

And so Andrew is doing the most amount of exercises that he wouldn't have thought he would be doing in his whole entire life. All in the sake of being able to fight better, I guess that attempt at the cactus of strength wasn't something to sneeze at, after all. This is serious.

 **Planeptune Gym (2:00 PM)**

As Iris Heart looks at Andrew up and down with him dripping beads of sweat she gives him her smile of approval, "Very good, servant… you are pleasing me well. I'm sure that you're ready to actually fight me then, are you?"

Andrew nods, "You bet I am." He picks up his dogoo which in turn turns into a sword, but a slightly different sword, mind you. "That's all he did? He just got a sharper blade?"

Iris Heart nods, "That's just what all he needed, to get sharper like you." She winks at him, "Are you ready?"

Andrew goes into his usual sword combat posture, "I'm ready!" As he pants heavily from the exercises he did.

Iris Hearts counts it down, "3… 2… 1… Go!" She then charges at Andrew full on with her sword in her hand.

Andrew charges as well with his sword in his hand. As they collide, Andrew realizes something, "Huh?"

Instead of an attack, Iris Heart turns to human form and embraces him in a tight hug, "Andy… I'm so proud of you…" She smiles warmingly at Andrew.

Andrew sweatdrops as he doesn't get it, "Uh… thanks?" He says to her, "Are we going to fight?"

Plutia shakes her head, "I've decided to cancel the fight. You have grown so well, and I'm very proud of you… I just want you to relax for as long as you are here. Please remember to follow my regimen, ok…?" She gives him that look again, the one where something awful happens if you don't do it, with that foreboding smile.

Andrew brushes it off and continues to embrace Plutia, "Of course I'll follow it, Plutia. You have my word on it." He gives her a smile of his own.

Plutia looks up to Andrew's face and she blushes, "That smile… I like it."

Andrew blushes as well as she mentions it, "Oh, thank you, I guess." He then changes the subject, "Let's just get back with the others now."

Plutia nods in agreement, "Alrighty, Andy."

 **Planeptune Bascilicom (2:21 PM)**

The two of them return back with an eager Peashy waiting for them, "Yay, you're back! Now we get play again!" She charges at Andrew first and somehow, Andrew caught her.

The both of the girls look at Andrew as he comments, "I guess the exercises actually did pay off."

Peashy exclaims, "Your stats are higher, wow!" Then tries to test it, "P Punch!" She then uppercuts Andrew in the face and knocks him down to the ground. "Ha ha ha! You're still pretty weak, Andy!"

Andrew groans as he gets up, "Ugh… it still hurts." Rubbing where Peashy hit him, he gets up, "I guess I have to exercise more, then."

 **Planeptune Bacilicom (2:39 PM)**

As everybody is settled down and resting, with Plutia and Peashy napping away, Ultra Histoire comes back to tell Andrew some news, "Hey, Andy! Guess what? ^_^ "

Andrew looks at her and replies, "With that emoticon, I'm guessing it's some good news." He assumed.

Ultra Histoire nods, "Correct, you can go home now! ^_^=b "

Andrew sighs, "Oh."

Plutia wakes up, "What's going on…" She says sleepily.

Andrew repeats what Histoire told him, "Histoire said that I can go home now. But, we didn't do that many quests, right?"

Ultra Histoire nods, "That's true but we can't keep you here until our shares have gone up, you belong in the Hyperdimension with Neptune. We will keep in touch though and call you whenever we need either you or Neptune, maybe both. (･ω･) "

Andrew nods in understandance, "Oh, alright then. So are you fully charged up to take me home then or do you have to get into contact with my Histoire to do so?"

Ultra Histoire gives Andrew a smile, "I can take you home, Andy! All by myself! (･∀･) "

Andrew smiles, "That's great."

Plutia objects, "No… that's not great. Don't leave, Andy." She embraces him in a hug.

Andrew says, "I have to, Neptune probably needs me by now, or misses me a lot. I'm not sure how time works in both places to be honest."

Ultra Histoire says to Plutia, "Andy is right. He's the GPU in the Hyperdimension, not here. He belongs over here, but he'll be back if we need him, so don't get upset. (; ^_^) "

Plutia twirls her hair with her fingers and nods, "Ok…" She still looks sad.

Andrew gives Plutia a thumbs up, "Don't be sad, Plutia. I'll be back one day, I promise." He gives her the smile that she likes.

This makes Plutia a lot better, "OK, Andy… bye!" She says with a smile.

Andrew then faces Ultra Histoire and says, "Ok, I'm ready now. Open the gates!"

With that Ultra Histoire gets to work, she then mentions, "I'm still not that great at this, so I don't know where it's going to take you, but I can assure you that you'll be back in the Hyperdimension. (^_^) "

Andrew nods, "That's good enough for me. What could possibly happen?"

With that the gates open and Andrew steps inside. Plutia and Peashy wave goodbye to him as he sets off to the Hyperdimension once again.

 **Hyperdimension: Lastation Basilicom Bathroom (3:45 PM)**

Noire is peacefully taking a hot bath, "Ah… this is just what I needed after a long hard day's work. And no one here to disturb me."

And…. Andrew appears in the freaking tub! "Um… where did I appear in?" He says as he is submerged in the tub. As he looks around, he then sees, "A-are you kidding me?" Completely blushing.

He confronts a soapy Noire, completely naked and doesn't look very happy, "What the hell are you doing in here, pervert! Get out!" She's completely red in the face as she summons her weapon to attack Andrew with.

Andrew replies with, "W-wait, Noire… this isn't what it looks like…" And as he sees the weapon coming right at him. "D-damn it, Histoire!" As he makes a break for out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Welp, that happened. And wow, I actually finished this chapter, huzzah! I hope I can get faster with these uploads but I'm not entirely sure. What will happen with Andrew? Will he escape Noire's wrath or will he face it? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **AIYF Productions: I don't know. I just had to. I have the idea finalized in my head, at least I hope so. I want it to have some edge to it, if I can actually sharpen it, that is.**

 **Geod Pony: Don't worry, I'm not shipping them. It's just a joke. But techgasms aren't out of the question. I'm sure that's something Nepgear would do.**

 **Toprichie97: Yeah, big time. And I don't know about Arfoire, I'm not really focusing on her right now.**

 **Magical-Death: Sorry about that, it's just that Andrew doesn't want to ruin the friendship he has with Plutia. He could surely survive her torment but he just thought that giving up would just be a better solution. And sorry about the inactivity. Skype has been distracting me, been talking to my fanfic buddies.**

 **On3dgegaming: So, you want Bryce into the story, well… I guess I won't after all. He's in the third one so there's no point. Nomia might appear in that one, though.**

 **Pacman: Mine is Neptune but I still love Plutia.**

 **Dragotzc40: I'll try.**

 **Pyrothekid: Yeah, it's the only last name I could think of that's tech related.**

 **Guest: There's like 4 guest reviewing so I'll answer the questions on one line. Who would voice act my OCs? That's a tough question. Ice and Scratch is definitely going to be voiced by me, though, because I'm actually trying to do a cartoon with a friend that includes them. As for Andrew, no clue! Yes, Ice and Scratch are going to appear again, they already have in my third story but they'll come back in this one, too. I got an idea for them. And… I'll try my best to keep the chapters going.**

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long one, I guess being inactive will do that to me. Also, before I go, I got a tumblr blog for questions for Andrew. It's called 'Ask-GPU', just head on there if you got questions that needs to be answered. And… happy reading!**


	28. Andrew's Feminine Side

**Last time on Birth of a GPU, Andrew did some rigorous training with Plutia and got really sore and now… he's in some deep shit with Noire since he accidentally teleporting into the bathtub with her He's currently on the run.**

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom (3:55 PM)**

As Andrew runs for his life, an angry Noire is chasing him, "I'll teach you to be sneaking into my bathroom, you stupid pervert!" She's in HDD form at this point.

Andrew shouts at her from afar, "I said I'm sorry! And it wasn't on purpose, I swear! I already said that so please stop trying to kill me, ok?!" He has his hands straight as he forms the pumps of his arms for running away from the pissed off goddess.

Andrew runs by Uni who waves at Andrew, "Hi Andy, what brings you here?"

Andrew runs past her and shouts to her, "No time! I need to run away from your sister!"

Uni looks confused and she sees her sister in HDD form, "What happened, Noire!"

Black Heart shouts angrily, "I need to teach our GPU a little lesson! That's all!"

Uni nods, "Oh. Would you like me to help?" Looking hopeful that her sister might be able to use her assistance.

Black Heart shakes her head and shouts, "This is something that needs to be done by me!" She goes after her target again.

Uni just looks downcast at the floor, "Oh, alright then. I'll just find someone else to hang out with."

Andrew keeps on running and soon to be running out of steam, "Damn it… I'm getting tired, and I think it's all that exercising I did today. And it looks like she's catching up to me." He looks behind him, "Wait." He looks in front of him and sees her charging at him, "Shit!" He then stops running and pants, "Please… I… didn't mean it. Histoire from the Ultradimension messed up on the portal summoning and I…"

Black Heart stares angrily at Andrew and says, "Are you telling the truth, because if you are lying to me…" She growls at Andrew and readies her weapon.

Andrew nods, "Oh god, yes! I'm telling the truth! There's no need to attack me, I… didn't see anything, really, you were all soapy anyway." He scratches the side of his head nervously.

Black Heart sighs and then turns back into regular Noire, "I suppose I'll forgive you this once, but you owe me now." She lays her hands on her hips with that exasperated look on her face.

Andrew sighs, "What, do I have to clean or something?" He hunches over being exasperated as well.

Noire shouts, "Stand up straight! Now, I don't know if you will be cleaning but I'll make you do something. I'll think about it some more, in the meantime, you go back to your precious Neptune and I'll try to forget this ever happened." She then leaves Andrew behind.

Andrew then calls out with his hands in defense, "But, I'm not a pervert, ok? Please don't label me as one." Noire already left at this point and Andrew says with a shrug gesture of his hands, "And she's gone, well then." He then looks up to see Glue on his head, "I guess we have to pay Neptune a visit… wait!" He pulls out the N Gear, "I still have this! I can't believe I forgot to mention this to Nepgear and I could have just told her to send me back." He groans, "Noire is right, I am an idiot."

Noire shouts out, "You sure are!" Calling out from who knows where and for some reason still being able to hear Andrew insulting himself.

Andrew looks over where Noire is shouting from, "You hear that one, all right." He makes an exasperated sigh, "Guess I'm going to call Nepgear now." He then turns it on and tries to call Nepgear. "I hope they're not busy with a quest, and wow, look, I'm already used to this dimension, I'm talking like them now. It's as if I actually fit in this weird place." He chuckles to himself as he waits for the N Gear to call Nepgear.

 **Planeptune Basilicom (4:05 PM)**

Neptune begins walking around in the living room and then asks Nepgear, "Hey, Nep Jr. have you seen Remy around? I can't find him anywhere!" She then bursts out, "Now, it's boring without Andy! I really miss him!" She flails around comedically.

Nepgear sweatdrops at her flailing sister, she gives him an encouraging smile, "Now, don't worry. Remy is probably going for a walk and I'm sure that Andy-" She hears her N Gear go off.

Neptune exclaims, "Well, speak of the devil! Wowee, my sister must be psychic or something if she can time that so perfectly!"

Nepgear answers it and her immediately asks, "Andy, where are you? You don't seem to be in the Ultradimension anymore."

Andrew nods and replies, "Yeah, my stupid self forgot that you had my way out. Luckily, the Ultra version of Histoire gave me a way back. And I'm currently in Lastation."

Nepgear nods and replies affirming Andrew's location, "I can see that now. What are you doing there and not at Planeptune?"

Andrew gives her a look, "Heh heh… don't ask. Just give me a ride back if you can, ok?"

Nepgear smiles, "Don't worry, Andy. I'm sure that my sis is on it."

Neptune raises an arm in the air, "You bet I am! Transforming… now!" She turns into Purple heart, "Now, let's see how much my little Andy misses me." She flies off.

Nepgear then waves goodbye to Andrew, "There you have it, she'll be here shortly. I'll see you over here, goodbye!" She hangs up and sighs, "I wonder what happened to Remy?"

 **Planeptune Streets (4:16 PM)**

Remy is wandering around in the streets of Planeptune, completely hidden from any CPUs as he's too small to be easily seen, "F*cking goddesses, I still don't like them. Time to finally get rid of them!" He calls Rei through Demo, "Hey, is our new base up and running yet?! I'm tired of crashing at the stupid goddesses' place!"

Rei nods and says, "Yes, I have found a reasonable deal off the internet that offered a two for one sale."

Remy's brow raises as he hears that and he shouts, "Well, then, spit it out! What's it about?! Am I getting ripped off?!"

Rei frantically shakes her head, "N-no no, sir! Just take a look when you get here…" She hangs up.

Remy growls, "My headache is f*cking killing me! I need to see what that chick means by that!" He transforms in the dark alleyway and flies off.

 **Lastation Streets (4:20 PM)**

Andrew begins waiting for Neptune to pick him up, he checks his wrists, "Right, no Xelor, he doesn't even tell time anyway." He unleashes a sigh and sticks his hands into his pockets and taps his foot while he waits for Neptune.

He eventually hears from afar, "Aaaaaannnndy!" Andrew then sees something purple coming right at him.

Andrew knows only too well who that is, "Neptune." He says with a smile. What he didn't expect was this, "N-Neptune?!" He is in shock that Purple Heart just picks him up and holds him in an embrace and spins around with him.

Purple Heart exclaims happily, "I'm so happy that you're back, Andy! I missed you so much!" She hugs him tight and pretty much said something that only her in regular form would say.

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah, I missed you too, but… can you please stop? I'm getting airsickness from this spinning."

Purple Heart nods, realizing she went too far, "Right, sorry. I'll just take us home, then." She then flies off to Planeptune with Andrew in tow.

 **Planeptune Streets (4:50 PM)**

Both Neptune and Andrew begins walking home by now, enjoying delicious pudding, pretty much the typical for them by now, Neptune brings up the question, "So, Andy… what did you do in the Ultradimension with Plutie? Something fun…?" Making a tease at Andrew at the same time.

Andrew sweatdrops and replies to Neptune, scratching his head, "Y-yeah… fun is the word for it." He eats more pudding with Neptune.

 **Planeptune Streets Dark Alleyway (4:59 PM)**

The mysterious guy from before wanders into the alleyway to figure out his surroundings, "This is all different than what I remember, I know for sure that Tari is no more but I need to know where I am now." He goes off in this alleyway to stay low for a while.

He eventually comes across someone, "Hey! I was here first, can you go the other way, gramps?"

He asks the person, "I'm sorry?" Kindly of course.

As he sees more clearly from the alleyway's darkness, it's a girl but since this is a different era than what he is familiar with, he doesn't know her, "I'm trying to spy on someone so I need to go somewhere else." The girl replies to the guy.

The guy nods and says, "Sure, but can you please not call me gramps? My name is Ryan Himiri, thank you very much." Trying to be playful with the girl a bit.

She just replies with, "I call you the way I see you, gramps!" She walks to another building and looks out from the corner of it to look outside for something, "I know he's there, and I'm going to get the jump on him!" She makes a determined face with one hand clenched and the other holding the corner of the building.

Ryan just sighs, "Look, can you please tell me where I am? I'll leave you alone after that, ok?"

She replies looking back at Ryan, "You're in Planeptune, now can you please leave me to my wifey hunting?" She then looks towards the light that is out on the streets again, looking as if she's ready to strike.

Ryan shrugs that off, "Alright, then, see you around, I guess." He goes off, giving a wave to the girl and gees towards the way he came from since he got the information he needed.

 **Planeptune Streets (5:09 PM)**

Neptune and Andrew continues to walk back to the Basilicom, Andrew then asks a question to her, "Hey, why are we walking back instead of flying?"

Neptune gives Andrew a smile while holding her pudding and spoon in her hands, she takes a bite of the pudding and then replies to him, "Because we get to spend some time together, of course!"

Andrew can't argue with that and nods, "Alright, I think I like that sound of that myself. Maybe we shouldn't go back just yet and just hang out for a while. What do you say?" He gives a smile back to Neptune.

Neptune gives Andrew a closed eyed nod and exclaims happily, "I like the sound of that, Andy!" She then twirls around and jumps in the air shouting, "Yep, I do!"

Andrew shushes Neptune as he gestures his hands, "Be quiet, Neptune… somebody might hear us."

Neptune gives a laugh at that, "Who could possibly hear us? And for that matter… why would you be concerned if somebody hears us?"

Andrew gives a shrug of his shoulders, "I have no idea, but I feel that I'm being watched or something…"

"I got you!" And Andrew gets pounced on from out of nowhere! By someone that they both know, "How dare you come back and not let me know about it? You better have not done anything to my wifey!" It was Red this whole time! She sits on top of Andrew's back as she pins her down to the ground, holding him down by his shoulder blades with both arms, looking as fierce as she possible could.

Andrew groans from the impact, "Ugh… Red?" He lays sprawled out from the blow.

Neptune's eyes widen as Red has pushed her GPU to the ground, "What gives, Red?! We were having a good time together!"

Red explains her attack, "But, you're my CPU wifey and I need to defend you at all cost! Besides, it was really fun tackling him!" She gives a smile as she still sits on Andrew's back.

Neptune gives an angry face, "I didn't need saving! Andy didn't do anything! But, I thought that you turned bi for him! Isn't that what you said?"

Red shakes her head, "I shudder at the thought! I would never find a boy like him attractive! And I only said that because I thought he would be gone forever, if I knew he would be back, I would have trained harder for your affections!" She then looks down at Andrew on the ground, "You're my rival and I have defeated you! What do you have to say to that?!"

Andrew grabs a hold of the ground and slowly picks himself back up, "Ugh… I don't know what to say to that."

Red was about to fall off his back, "H-hey!" She flails her arms to keep herself from falling.

Andrew holds her onto his back with his arms as he stands upright, "Here, I got you, Red."

Red makes a pouty face, "Being a gentleman to me won't get you anywhere! I'm not going to fall for you because you're being a good sport! I'll still defeat you!" She shakes her arms in anger.

Neptune saw what Andrew had done and praises him, "Wow! You have gotten stronger, Andy! You picked yourself up after Red had tackled you and while she is still on you!"

Red's cheeks puff up in anger, "Hey! I'm still here and I wish that my wifey would take my side!" She then tears up, "It's not… fair."

Neptune then suggests something to the salty lesbian, "Maybe you could be included into Andy's harem, Red?"

Andrew looks over at Neptune with a confused look, "Eh, what?" Still carrying Red on his back.

Red didn't even like that idea judged by her face, "But, that's against what my dream stands for! I'm the one looking for the ultimate harem, if I was joined into one, then my hunt would be automatically over!" She then says to Neptune and Andrew, "And if I was included into a harem, I don't want it to be a boy's harem!"

Andrew sighs to the stubborn girl, "Well, would it be ok if I was included into your harem, then? Didn't you say I was a candidate for that or something?"

Red shakes her head in disagreement, "I would much rather to be rivals. There's nothing you could say to change my mind!"

Andrew gets fed up with Red's shenanigans and lets her off his back, "Let's go, Neptune. I think I'm in the mood for a game session right about now."

Red gets surprised from Andrew's decision and says, "W-what?"

Neptune smiles and says, "That's a good idea, Andy! Let's go play Road Brawlers like old times. I think I got some cans of Dr. Nepper in the fridge we could drink."

Andrew puts his hands into his pockets nonchalantly, "Welp, let's be off then, Neptune." He begins walking along with Neptune leaving Red behind.

Red gets upset and shouts to them as they walk away from her, "Wait! D-don't leave!" She begins tearing up.

Andrew turns to face Red again and asks, "What about Blaire? Didn't you two hit it off or something?"

Red frowns from that and explains, "About that… well, since she has that model status and all… she's so busy with being famous that she has no time for me. I'm just feeling really lonely right now that I have no wifeys to play with."

Andrew sweatdrops while frowning, "Oh… sorry to hear that. I don't know what help I could do."

Neptune exclaims happily to Red, "Hey! You should just head to the Basilicom with us and play some Road Brawlers with us!"

Andrew points something out to Neptune, "Isn't that a two player game?"

Neptune shrugs her arms, "Any game will do! Even Super Bash Sisters!"

Andrew nods with his arms on his hips, "This is how we'll settle it. If you win, Red, you can have Neptune in your harem."

This alerts Neptune, "Say, what? I didn't agree to that!"

This eagers little Red, "Ooh, I likey the sound of that!" She bounces up and down excitedly.

Neptune gets another idea in her head and she tells Red, "Actually… can you head on to the Basilicom and we can catch up? We actually have another plan in mind for you, I think you are going to love it!"

Andrew asks without any clue about it whatsoever, "We do?"

Neptune nods and covers Andrew's mouth, "We sure do! Now, hurry along, Red!"

Red nods happily, "Ok! I love me some surprises, I hope it's something wifey related!"

Neptune nods, "You guessed it! But, hurry or you'll not know what it is!"

Red rushes along now happily, very eager to find out what Neptune could be planning for her.

Neptune then goes to tell Andrew the game plan, "Ok, hear me out, but I want you to dress up like a girl and persuade Red to join your harem."

Andrew sweatdrops, "But… what harem?"

Neptune gives Andrew a look while holding him by the shoulders, "Don't pretend like you don't know!"

Xelor speaks up from out of nowhere, "Ahem!" He clears his virtual throat.

Neptune gets reminded and pulls out Xelor from her hoodie pocket, "Oh, yeah… I forgot I brought Xelor with me. Whoopsies!" She puts it back on Andrew.

Andrew looks at Xelor and says with a sigh of relief, "I see that Xelor is not anything different."

Xelor beeps saying, "I'm thrilled that you were worried about me, Andrew." Saying this with such a robotic tone.

Neptune explains the plan to Xelor, "We are going to dress Andy as a girl to convince Red that he's totally a wifey candidate! It's only for her to leave him alone and not tackle him again."

Xelor makes a confirming beep as he gets it, "I believe I understand your situation, however, there's something I'd like to clear out first."

Andrew raises an eyebrow, "Huh? What about?"

Xelor explains it to Andrew, "A theory I have. It's about linking up, you've done it successfully plenty of times, correct?"

Andrew nods not knowing where Xelor is going with this, "Yes…?"

Xelor finishes his explanation, "I would like to know what happens if you were to fail that link up."

Neptune shakes her head, "No way! What if Andy were to explode or something! I don't want that to happen to him!"

Xelor ignores Neptune's objection and suggests, "I want you both to transform and do the linking sequence, but this time, be sure to slip up. I want to observe the results in my data."

Andrew shrugs his shoulder, taps on his watch and begins transforming, "I don't see the harm in giving this a try! I'm actually curious myself!"

Neptune tries giving a rebuttal but seem to find one, "Yeah, but… well…" She transforms into Purple Heart, "Very well, Xelly. I'll give it a shot myself. Andy… let us begin." She steps to one side.

Andrew goes to the other side and they do their linking dance as they have done so in the past, but… Andrew burst into the peace sign in mid sequence, "Yeah!" He begins glowing strange flashing colors.

Purple Heart is aware of this and stops the dance and looks, she then says to the audience, "If you could see this, avert your eyes if you are elliptic." She begins to shield her eyes with her arm as it becomes too bright. As it begins to fade, she sees something… off with Andrew, "What's this?"

Purple Heart finds out that Andrew has turned into a girl! She begins to give a chuckle, "Oh my… well it seems that the fate has turned, come to think of it, this actually has worked my plan much more effectively than I previously planned out."

Andrew asks Purple Heart, "What do you mean?" He covers his mouth as he realizes his voice is much more feminine.

Xelor requests Andrew, "Please look at my screen, Andrew."

Andrew looks at Xelor's screen and gasps as he sees his reflection through it, "I'm a girl!" He sees that he has long brown hair and a slenderer face. He then looks down at himself, "Oh my god, I have boobs!" He begins bouncing them around, "W-wow…" He blushes as he messes with them.

Purple Heart observes Andrew's new feminine body, "It looks like you have gotten my HDD form's cup size, I suppose that's would have happened if you messed up that dance, you would have gotten the CPU's bust size and gender. I wonder what would happen if you tried this with Blanc?" She laughs to herself.

Andrew gets upset and shouts, "This isn't funny! Fix this, now!"

Purple Heart shakes her head and turns back to normal, "No way! This is much better than my old plan! Just look at your boobs!" She begins playing with them.

Andrew blushes from embarrassment, "C-cut that out! I can't be like this! This is too weird, even for me! Wait… how can I be called Andrew now?! I'm a girl!"

Neptune thinks of a new name for Andrew's new girl body, "I got it! You will be called Andressa in this body!" She snaps her fingers, "Perfect! I like the sound of that!" She then grabs 'Andressa's' hand and they rush off for the Basilicom.

 **Planeptune Basilicom (5:25 PM)**

Red waits patiently for Neptune and her surprise to come back, she already has the game set up for this occasion, Nepgear goes over to offer her something, "Would you like some tea, Red?" She says with a smile as she crouches down as Red sits in front of the TV.

Red looks over at Nepgear and smiles, "Thanks, Nepgear! This is why you are a wifey candidate!" She grabs a cup of tea that Nepgear has on her plate and drinks some, "This is delicious! I'll savor every last sip!"

Nepgear nods with a smile, "That's so great to hear, I-" She then hears someone come inside the door, "Oh, Big sis! Welcome home!" She bows towards Neptune with respect.

Neptune waves to Nepgear and greets her as well, "How's it going, Nep Jr.!" She then walks over to Red and says, "Now, I have a little surprise for you, Red! I think you're going to love her!"

Red's eyes glisten, "'Her'?! It is a wifey! Oh, you shouldn't have! But, where is she?!" As she looks around for her new wifey.

'Andressa' is hiding being Neptune which Nepgear points out, she asks, "Who's this, sis?"

'Andressa' gives Nepgear a shush with her finger, "Shh!" Her voice seems familiar to Nepgear as it's the same, but feminine.

Nepgear doesn't really know what's exactly going on but plays along with it as well, she keeps her mouth shut. "I'll make everyone some more delicious snacks, then!" She rushes back to the kitchen.

Red tries to looks around the room with her hand above her eyes being used as a veil of sorts, "Where's my wifey?! I can't see her!" She asks with anxiety.

'Andressa' continues to hide behind Neptune and says, "I-I don't want to do this, Neptune… I'm a little embarrassed." She blushes as she ducks behind Neptune, with her hands on Neptune's shoulder blades.

Neptune laughs and says to Red, "She's just a little shy to meet you, it's ok… you can come out now."

'Andressa' says out loud, "O-ok…" She lets go of Neptune and slowly walks out of hiding and towards Red, "H-hi… my name is Andressa. It's nice to meet you." She bows to Red with blush on her face.

Red's on the edge of her seat as she looks at 'Andressa', "Oh my… I think I'm in love! Just look how cute my wifey is and with amazing boobies like hers, she's really a keeper!" She goes closer to 'Andressa' and looks up at her, "So, where are you from? I never seen you before!"

"I err… um…" 'Andressa' sweatdropped as he or she right now is looking for a believable lie to use on Red. "A place… far away from here, it's erm… my own personal island! With a bunch of coconut trees for me to snack on and adorable scuttle crabs on the shore line, yeah!"

Neptune sighs exasperatedly, "I don't think Red will buy that…" She sweatdrops as she hears 'Andressa' make up a lie like that.

"Wow! That's so cool! You probably have your own wifeys there as well!" Red says with glistening eyes as she hears 'Andressa'.

Andressa shrugs, "Sure, whatever you say." She then says to Red, "So, do you want to play a game with me? I'm a pretty good gamer, too."

Red squeals, "Has a bunch of wifeys on her personal island and is a hardcore gamer?! Gaaaasp… just take me away, Andressa!" She's says this in an over the top manner.

"Well… we'll just see if you got what it takes to be in my harem." Andressa said with a sweatdrop coming down.

"Andy is really getting into his female character role." Neptune said with hands on her hips.

 **Phantom GPU's Hideout (5:38 PM)**

"Wow… this is f*cking sweet, Rei!" Remy says as he looks at their new digs, "Satellite TV! A snack bar and… a f*cking pool table!" He rubs the pool table with a smile on his face. He then snaps out of his trance, clears his throat and says to Rei, "Ahem! We'll still need something to kill those goddesses with. All these wonderful stuff isn't going to cut it and judging how we might not be able to afford this, we might get it taken away from us so we must act fast!"

Rei nods, "Of course… I got the giant mech robot you wanted, sir." She adjusts her glasses as she presents the robot from behind a garage door.

Remy looks at it as it presents itself in front of his eyes, "Wow…" He sees it as it's a huge goliath, big mechanical arms in some sort of object that you need to insert into in the chest area.

Rei mentions that right away, "The catch is that you need to power it up with a crystal. I'm not sure how we're going to get that, but please don't be mad! I-I'll get one right away!" She bows to Remy apologetically.

Remy chuckles, "Worry not, Miss Rei! For I have already got that one covered. Behold!" As he taps on his watch and presents a glowing red crystal in his arms, looks to be half the size of his whole body, "This beauty came from the dimension I hailed from, and it wasn't easy getting this, let me tell you that much. I almost died getting this thing as everybody in the dimension is bat shit insane with evilness. If you think I'm bad shit insane, you should take a look at their goddesses!" He then slams the crystal into the slot it goes it and the machine takes it. "Glorious! I really impress myself!" He gloats to himself.

Rei clears his throat, "Oh, err… very funny, sir. So… how does this work, actually?"

Remy thinks about it, "Well… from what I recall from the excruciating time over there in the Nega dimension, the goddesses run by shear hatred from the people and their suffering, kind of like anti share energy. Well, this crystal pretty much will absorb any of those goddess's attack and will charge it with more power than they could imagine. So if they tried transforming, their screwed! If they tried attacking in their base form, their screwed! Even the GPU of theirs is screwed! All around screwed! Ha ha ha!" He laughs manically as he finishes his explanation.

Rei asks a question to Remy, "How does what the goddesses do in your world have anything to do with what this crystal can do?"

Remy walks to Rei and then asks, "Because, this crystal absorbs good and justice and turns it into hatred right back at them. Because the Nega goddesses don't want good in their world so they get rid of it with suffering and torture, which is what I'm going to do to them with this baby!" He then gets in it and powers it on. "Yep… it f*cking works! Let's go!" He walks it outside with him inside it.

Rei sees that Remy busts a hole in the wall of the hideout that she painstakingly got, and she then sighs, "I just hope that this was worth the effort getting." She slowly follows Remy.

 **Planeptune Basilicom (5:45 PM)**

Red looks in awe as Andressa has defeated her again, "Wow… 4 losses, you're really good, Andressa."

"Yep, it just takes practice and skill to get that far. You'll probably get up there one day…" Andressa says to Red with a smile.

Nepgear brings them a refill of tea, "Great match, girls." She says with a sweatdrop but still with a smile on her face. She mutters to herself, "I can't believe sis actually managed to turn Andy into a girl for Red…" At this point, Neptune explained the situation to Nepgear.

Neptune is sitting on the couch with them spectating the match, "Great job, you all! Now, Red… now that you are satisfied, would you like to leave us now?"

Red obviously shakes her head and says, "No way! Now that I got a wifey now, it's now time to rub it in the GPU's face! Where is he?!" She gets up from her spot and asks Neptune this.

Neptune sweatdrops, "He's… err…" Neptune then looks at Andressa for her to say something.

Andressa waves her hands, "N-nuh huh…"

Red then decides, "Actually, I don't care if he's not here! That means I win! Think about it, I got a new wifey and two of the Planeptune CPUs with me! Yay!" She then cheers to herself.

Andressa claps to help her out, "Congrats, Red."

Red then grabs Andressa's hand, "Wanna do something fun, together?!" She looks straight at Andressa's eyes.

Andressa sweatdrops, "Didn't we already do something fun?"

"Well… something else fun!" Red then thinks about it and a mental lightbulb appears in her head, "I know! You will just have to see it when we get there, come on!" She then drags Andressa to where ever she wants her to go.

Nepgear sweatdrops some more and asks Neptune, "Goodness… should we be worried, Neptune?"

Neptune shakes her head, "Nah… I trust Andy that he won't do anything to Red."

Nepgear sighs, "That's not who I was referring to, this is Red we're talking about. And from the looks of it, it looks like they were heading to the bathroom."

One… two… and… three! It hits Neptune harder than one of Peashy's P punches, "Oh my… I need to save my GPU…!" She rushes to the bathroom as quick as she can.

 **Planeptune Basilicom's Bathroom (5:54 PM)**

Andressa asks to Red as he sees the bath getting drawn, "So… what exactly are we doing?" She then looks at Red stripping, "W-what are you doing?!" She asks with blush on her face.

Red smiles as she continues to strip, "We're going to take a bath together! It's the one way for a couple to truly get together! I can tell that you're excited for this!" She then grabs Andressa's clothes, "I'll even help you take off your clothes!"

Andressa pulls away from Red and frantically waves her hands, "N-no… t-that's ok! Erm…" She tries to not look at Red's naked body with severe blush on her face and sweat.

Red then says to her with a surprised look, "I didn't know I'll get that reaction. Well, that's even better! A nervous wifey is the best wifey! That means I can help her!" She wiggles her finger at Andressa as she attempts to strip her again.

Andressa mutters to herself, "Please help me, Neptune…"

As is Andressa's call was answered, Neptune knocks on the door, "What's going on in there, Red?!"

Red hears Neptune's voice, "Oh, my CPU wifey wants to join! It's ok, Nep Nep! I'm all ready to go!"

"T-this has gone long enough…" Andressa says as she presents her hand towards Red.

Red then looks towards Andressa, "Huh?" She looks with confusion at what Andressa is doing.

Andressa then pulls up her sleeve and reveals Xelor, "I…"

Red then exclaims, "Oh my goddess!"

Andressa nods and then says, "Yeah, I'm so sorry…" Trying not to look at Red.

Red then says something entirely different, "You took down that GPU and stole his watch! You are the best wifey in the universe! Marry me!"

Xelor then shouts out to Red, "Are you stupid or something?! Andressa is Andrew!"

Red says with denial in her voice, "W-what? T-that can't be… right? The perfect wifey can't be a boy in disguise."

Andressa sighs, "It's true… I'm actually Andrew. Sigh… I'm so sorry, Red. I just wanted to help you and…" Andressa then sees Red's dragon growl at him, "N-nice dragon…"

Red then commands, "Get him!" The dragon leaps off of Red and chases after Andressa.

Andressa runs out of the bathroom, "D-dragon, why?! You're the writer's favorite mythical creature!"

Neptune sees Andressa go off, "At least he's fine… are you ok, Re-" Neptune then sees Red slam the door in front of Neptune and locks it, "I guess not…"

 **Planeptune Basilicom (6:01 PM)**

Andressa keeps getting chased by Red's dragon all around the Basilicom which eventually gets the attention of Histoire, "What's going on here?!" She shouts at the top of her lungs which gets both Andressa and Red's dragon into attention. Histoire then shouts, "Where's Neptune at?!"

Neptune rushes to where Andressa and Red's dragon is at, "Neptune's right heeeaaahhh!" She then trips along the way. "S-sorry…"

Histoire then sighs, "Doesn't matter, as long as you can hear me. Do you know that you're being attacked right now?! Just look outside!"

"What?!" Nepgear gets surprised and then looks outside and sees the mech in the distance, "What the goodness?! When did that get there?!"

Histoire replies, "Not too long ago, but you would have caught it by now if you two weren't having a slumber party in here!"

Neptune gets up and says, "Nep, what?! No, it's not like that at all! I was trying to keep Andy safe from Red, you see…"

"I don't want to hear it, Neptune! I want that mech gone and not terrorize your people! Now, hop into HDD form, right now!" Histoire shouts with angry tick marks on her face.

Neptune's eyes widen, "She's really pissty now…" She transforms into HDD and says, "Let's go Nep Jr. We'll have Andy handle himself." She flies off towards Remy's mech.

Nepgear nods and transforms into HDD form, "Right. Bye, Andy." She then flies off with her sister.

Andressa then says to Histoire, "It's not their fault, Histoire. It's mine… this whole mess is a long story and…"

Histoire nods and says to Andressa, "I'll forgive you if you go help Neptune and Nepgear with the problem outside."

Andressa nods back with a smile, "You got it." She then taps on Xelor's screen and transforms to her GPU… actually, it was Andrew the whole time so… he just turned back into his proper gender upon turning into the GPU form. "Sweet! So, that's how I turn back into a dude, well… tell Red I'm sorry and see if she can go help us!" He rushes off with Glue following him into battle.

 **Planeptune Streets (6:16 PM)**

Remy begins mocking Purple Heart and Purple Sister as they stare at his mech, "I know what you are thinking, you are in awe at how you're going to defeat me. But you won't and you know why?! Well… you won't be able to live long enough to find out!"

Purple Heart then replies after hearing all of that, "Remy? But, I thought we were friends and that we've gotten through to you."

Remy laughs, "You think I'll be friends with the likes of you all?! F*ck no! I'm going to kill all your sorry asses to oblivion!"

Andrew speeds into the battle to assist Purple Heart and Purple Sister, "Hey, what did I miss?"

Purple Heart greets Andrew, "Andy! I'm so glad to see you, Remy is about to attack us with this machine." Her voice sounds concerned.

Andrew looks at Remy and nods, "Yep, it's him. Huh… this mech." He begins scanning it and then gets a concerned look on his face, "This is a really powerful mech but something seems off with it.

Remy shouts, "Yeah! It'll kill you! That's what up with it! Just go ahead and try it!"

Andrew nods, turning Glue into his laser sword, "Alright then." He dashes off at the mech and attempts to slash it, "What?!" As he finds out it did nothing.

Remy then laughs at Andrew's attempt, "Stupid idiots! I told you that you can't do anything to it, and your attacks only makes it stronger!" He begins to unleash a powerful punch from the mech, "Taste this wonderful attack!" He launches a punch so fast that Andrew couldn't dodge it.

"Andy!" Purple Heart calls out, she then turns towards Remy with anger, "I see that I have no choice. If talking out of it won't get you to stop, then…" She charges at Remy, "32-bit megablade!" She attacks Remy with an attack.

"Mirage dance!" Purple Sister shouts as she follows her sister's attack.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do!" Remy says as he catches both of the Nep sister in his big mech hands, "You gotta hand it to me, I know what I'm doing with this mech!" He laughs at his lame pun.

Andrew growls at Remy, "Damn it! Let them go!" He begins charging his armcannon at Remy.

Remy faces the mech at Andrew, having both of the CPUs to block with, "Attack me and you'll attack your goddesses as well, GPU!"

Andrew lowers his weapon, "Damn! You conniving brat!"

Remy laughs manically again, "Yes! I'm going to win this time! And…" He begins doing something to both of the CPUs which gets Andrew's attention again.

Andrew shouts angrily, "What the hell are you doing to them?!" He shouts with immense anger as you can't already tell.

"I'm draining them of their own power, and charging my crystal! You stupid fool!" Remy laughs at Andrew, "You just sit there and watch as I slowly kill you all!"

"Amusement dance!" Someone shouts as a bunch of stuff falls on Remy.

"W-what the hell?!" Remy shouts in surprise as a bunch of toys land on him, and forces him to drop Purple Heart and Purple Sister.

Andrew rushes to their aid, "Are you two, alright?" He says with concern.

Purple Heart and Purple Sister nods as they are take their distance away from Remy.

"You leave my wifeys alone, you bully!" Appears is Red as she strikes down at Remy, finishing her attack, she lands in front of the three fighters, "Did I make it in time?"

Purple Heart nods, "Yes, thanks a lot, Red."

Red smiles, "It was a pleasure to assist you, my wifey!" She then glares at Andrew and says, "I'm still mad at you, though."

Andrew chuckles lightly, "Figured as much… I kind of saw it coming."

Red changes the subject by asking, "So, did I get him?" Referring to her attack on Remy.

Purple Heart takes a look, "I don't know… let me, huh?!" She sees Remy in the mech unscathed, "No way!"

Purple Sister exclaims, "It didn't do a thing?! How is this possible?!"

Remy laughs again, "You idiots never learn, do you?! Your attacks are nothing! They increase my mech's power! I wonder what will happen if I were to attack you all right now?"

Andrew gasps in horror as Remy says that, "He's not bluffing you guys! I'm scanning the power of this mech, it's intense! One hit could probably make us done for! We can't afford a single hit!"

The group stares Remy down with a serious look on their face, being nervous about winning, saving Planeptune from more of his attacks and staying alive. All at once.

* * *

 **What could happen with these guys? Can they survive Remy's mech and can they find it's weak spot, if it has one? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Magical-Death: It was all a ruse from Remy to buy him some time to get his plan going, and to think it through. Also, it's ok about you being busy, it happens. And we'll see if Andrew and the others can pull this off.**

 **Geod Pony: Thanks! Glad you liked it! And will do!**

* * *

 **That's all so happy reading!**


	29. Remy, Stop It!

**Welcome back to this thing called a fanfiction! This is a new thing called a chapter! Ok, I'm done being silly, now I'm going to show you things called plot. Now, I'm done.**

* * *

 **Planeptune Streets (6:20)**

Andrew, now all souped up in his GPU form stares intensely at Remy, "Damn you, brat! We give you things a child could ever want and you spit in our faces like that? With this colossal loogie? That's it! You are definitely learning some extreme punishment!" He charges his enerblast and then tries shooting Remy.

Purple Heart warns Andrew, "W-wait, don't-!" She looks pretty worn out from the fight before Andrew got there.

The enerblast hits Remy's mech, it just absorbs it and Remy laughs, "Yeah! I told you dumbasses, this mech strengthens when you hit it!"

Andrew clenches his weapon at Remy, "You'll pay!" He dashes off as quickly as possible, in a blink of an eye fast and tries slashing Remy.

Again, it does jack all to this mech, "What the hell, you might be wondering to yourself, GPU!" Remy taunts Andrew, "As you should know by now but from your sheer stupidity, you are refusing to learn. You can't do ANYTHING to this mech, at all! So… just stand there and die!" He makes the mech moves his arms that shoves everyone kind of far off from it which did to a lot of damage to them as it got powered up.

Both Purple Heart and Purple Sister barely survived the attack as they are still hanging on, they both look at Andrew who got launched farther than them, "Andy!" They both shout in worry for their GPU.

Andrew groans as he gets slammed into a building, "I… can't feel my legs!" The shock of that blow did a number to him, even in that armor of his.

Red is no better off, either. She too was effected terribly by that blow, "Augh… I'm not giving up on my wifeys. You… there… you better get up and help them or I'll never… for…give… you…" She passes out from the pain.

Purple Sister looks distraught from seeing the both of them get so beaten up from the blow, she then asks Remy for one final desperate attempt, "Please, Remy… you're not this horrible. Please just stop this… why do you even hate us so? What have we done to you?" She asks this as she kneeled down in an injured state, clenching her hand onto one side of her chest where she was hit the most at.

Purple Heart tries helping Purple Sister to persuade Remy one last time, "If it's something that we can help with, please… just allow us to-" She gets cut off by Remy who just rudely interrupts them.

Remy interrupts the two of them by saying, "You all just don't get it, do you?! I want to kill you all because, well… the more you don't know about it, the better… it's just something that I have to do so… sayonara, you losers!" As he begins to deliver the final blow to the two goddesses, something causes the two Purple CPUs to get healed up, from the green magic that happened to them. "What the… who did that?!" Remy shouts angrily at the unknown interferer.

Two figures jump in front of the two CPUs and begin to block them from any other incoming attacks, "That's quite enough, you." One of them was IF who just said that.

"Yeah, leave Nep-Nep alone, you meanie!" The other one was Compa who was the one that healed the two goddesses.

Remy just stands in the mech for a solid second or two, sinking this all in. "You seriously…?" He begins laughing at the two, "If your CPUs can't stop me, what makes you think that you two have a chance?! Ha ha ha!" Remy just scoffs at the two and then taps on his watch and transforms into his Phantom GPU form, "No, seriously, you two are just pissing me off so… you two die as well." The mech begins changing shape as the Phantom GPU begins possessing it from the inside, "Ah, yes… more power! Just what should I do to you to make it more suffering?"

Compa frowns at this, "Remy is being super scary than he was before… what should we do, Iffy?"

IF tells Compa and the rest of them that are still conscious, "Well, what we aren't going to do is attack. That's for damn sure. Crap… how can we defeat something that has a crystal this powerful? Where did it even come from?"

Purple Heart begins telling IF, "Remy told us that it's from his dimension. It absorbs energy and unleashes it twice as powerful and perhaps even more. It surely feels like more. Ugh…"

IF nods in understandance, "Ok, I think we should fall back and figure out how to deal with Remy at a later date when we have this figured out."

Compa objects by saying, "But, Iffy… he's going to attack the nation even more, all the poor innocent people. We can't just leave them."

Purple Sister nods, "I agree with Compa, we can't leave. We have to fight, no matter the stakes."

The Phantom GPU laughs, "Yeah, you think I'll just let you guys leave while you think of a plan. What do you think I am, a cliché Saturday morning villain?" He begins charging at the group.

IF exclaims, "Crap! He's not letting us go! Nep and Compa, get Andy and Red to safety while I and Gear distract Remy!"

The Phantom GPU replies, "You know that I just heard your plan, right? Ha ha ha! F*ck this!" He unleashes a rocket into the sky and it goes up like a firework rocket. It explodes as it rains red negative energy downwards striking everybody before the got a time to strike, "Why the hell is it too easy? This isn't right. Well, whatever, time to finish them off!"

Before he got a time to strike, two other figures attacked the mech at the same time, tumbling the body over, "What the… hell?!" The Phantom GPU shouts at the surprise attack out of nowhere.

"Here's what you wanted, right?!" A figure throws a heavy object at the mech, making it fall over. The two showed to be Ice and Scratch, making their comeback known. "Yep, the crystal didn't like the two attacks. It can't even keep up with it. I figure it's a dud. Well…" Ice says as he sets the weapon down which looks like an anvil with a tail on it.

Scratch turns to normal form as he was the anvil with a tail on it and exclaims, "Everyone is hurt! What do we do?!"

Ice gives Scratch his plan of recovery, "So, you got the life fragment, correct?"

Scratch pulls it out, "I got it, but it might not be enough for everybody."

Ice looks back and sees that the mech is getting back up, "It'll work, just duplicate it with your cartoon abilities."

Scratch gives a nod and puts the life fragment into his pockets, "Ok… here I…" He takes it out and juggles it really fast in his paws, he stops and they are now multiple life fragments out of nowhere. "Go!" He throws all out towards everyone and gives them a revival, except for Compa who he goes out and gives it to her in person, "Here you go…" He revives her as well.

Compa slowly opens her eyes and sees Scratch, smiling awkwardly at her, "M-Mr. Kitty…?" She also slowly gets up, looking at Scratch eye to eye.

Scratch blushes as he looks at her, "Y-yeah, that's me… ahem! Y-you should go help your friends! Ice looks like he figured out a weakness for you guys." He rushes back to Ice ready to help him out.

Andrew slowly gets up himself, but in human form as he lost all his energy from being defeated, but he looks alright now, "Ugh… what?" He then sees everybody alright and facing at the mech with their defense cranked all the way up.

The Phantom GPU is at a loss for words as he sees that he doesn't have the upper hand anymore. "What the… who the hell are they?!" He shouts as he glares at Ice and Scratch who just toppled him not too long ago.

IF then asks Ice about what he did, "So, how did you manage to do that?" She sounded pretty eager to know.

Ice turns to face everyone and explains, "Ok, I figured out something with this crystal. It doesn't like it when two people attack it at once, it can't keep up with that that and it just go nuts. What do you guys have to say to that?"

Purple Heart exclaims as she readies her weapon at the mech, "Alright, so it's time for some coupling skills!"

Andrew asks Purple Heart, "Err… coupling skills? What are those?" He scratches his head in confusion.

Purple Sister explains it to Andrew, "See, coupling skills are moves done by two people and depending on their lily rank, they can unleash some devastating attacks."

Andrew nods, understanding the premise of the coupling skill, "I see… cool. Glad we got that out of the way."

Xelor suggests with a beep, "Kind of a perfect skill to use for a GPU like yourself, Andrew. What do you say about transforming and helping out your goddess with a coupling skill or two?"

Andrew replies to his watch friend, "I say…" He taps on his watch, transforming into his GPU form, "I say that it's a pretty cool idea! Something new to try out!" He jumps and leaps next to Purple Heart, "What about you? What do you say that we take this mech down, together?"

Purple Heart nods at Andrew with a smile, "I say that it's a pretty cool idea as well, Andy."

All the opposing enemies of Remy center their gaze at him, ready to strike with a partner at hand, Andrew with Purple Heart; Red with Purple Sister; IF with Compa and of course, Ice with Scratch. "W-what the hell?! Why do I automatically lose the upper hand?! I hate clichéd upturning events!" He makes the mech have a tantrum before just shrugging it off, "No matter, I think I can still turn this back around. I still have this crystal's power in this mech in which I can just wreck your shit in a matter of time!"

Purple Heart comments, "You just told us your plan. You shouldn't play the typical villain card if you really wanted to get rid of us. I think you wanted us to defeat you from the start." She says to taunt Remy.

The rest of the party laughs at Purple Heart's comment, egging Remy on even more to make him lose it, "Shut up! I don't need these insults from a f*cking weak sauce goddess like you! I'll stomp you flat, losers!" He makes his mech walk towards them in a colossal slow way.

Everybody know what they have to do as they are all eyeing on the crystal that the mech is powered with, "Are you ready for our first coupling skill, Andy?" Purple Heart asks her GPU as she holds Andrew's hand that's not grasping his sword.

Andrew exclaims to Purple Heart with his GPU confident tone, "I'm ready when you are, Neptune!"

The both of them shout in unison, "Circuit Break!" which is quite different from the evil variation. Instead of the red wires, it's the both contributors dashing off and a sort of zigzag like pattern, all around the enemy, even Purple Heart is going as fast as Andrew, the both of them completely at sync. The both of them dash towards each other as they are on opposite sides of the mech. The both of them cut clean through both of the mech's legs. Andrew and Purple Heart comes rushing back to where they started.

Andrew exclaims as he sees the results of their attack, "That worked surprisingly well for our first coupling skill!" He smiles as he sees the work they did to the mech's legs.

Purple Heart then says to Andrew with a smile, "It's because you're so… skilled, Andy~" Made it sound almost suggestive as well.

Phantom GPU shouts angrily as his mech's legs are cut clean broken off, "Shit… my legs!" He angrily presses the controls that moves the legs and he realizes that they don't even budge at all, "F*cking casserole shit pie!" He just breaks the control sticks off out of sheer frustration and throws it at the mech inner shell.

Red asks to everyone, "What's with this guy? What's up with his tantrums? Is it his bedtime now?" She makes an insult to Remy.

Remy just shouts angrily as if he's doing a tantrum, "Shut up!" Which is funny because he's still in his Phantom GPU form as he did it. He then turns to Rei and says to her, "Hey! Make it all better!"

Rei panicked as she gets put up on the spot, "W-what? How? I don't know what to do with it. We only bought it."

Remy asks, "Well, use your propaganda magic on them! Make them stop fighting me so I can destroy the nation in peace!"

Rei sighs at the outlandish request and she replies, "If I had something like that, more people would have joined my organization." She walks around the mech and yes, she was in there, too! "Maybe there's a repair option in here…"

Everybody in the outside sweatdrops, IF asks, "Are you still trying to kill us? Because you are putting it on hold. Is everything ok in there?"

Remy yells back, "Shut up! I only got sidetracked! I can still win and defeat your sorry asses! I'll win this shit!" As he slams his fists on the control deck, he then activated something on accident, the mech started to fly, "Oh yeah! I'm so good! Look at this shit! Look at it!"

Everybody made an exasperated sigh, including Rei, "Should we continue trying to defeat them, sir?" Rei asks the gloating child.

Ice asks everyone, "Is this what you had to deal with?!" Getting pretty annoyed with Remy's antics.

Everybody nods, "This is pretty much my first time meeting him but I am getting annoyed as you are." IF replies.

Remy begins flying off, "Later suckers! I'm off to fix this amazing mech and back to kill you guys again!"

Andrew shouts out at him, "You coward!" He clenches his fists at he shouts this.

Remy brushes that off, "I'm not a coward. Just smart." He does an evil laugh as he flies away.

Ice says with a sigh, "Yeah, I don't agree with that at all. Let's go, Scratch." The both of them fly in the air and do their coupling skill, Scratch turns into an anvil with a tail attached to it and Ice begins swinging it around and then smacks Remy hard with it, "Get grounded." Ice remarks.

Remy's transformation wears off as he turns back into a little kid again, "Shiiiit!" He falls to the ground again. "No, no no! I hate this! This is so unf*cking fair!" He starts having a tantrum again.

Rei sweatdrops and then adjusts her glasses, "Uh… sir?"

Remy snaps back at Rei, "What is it?! Can't you see that I'm having my moment. And don't call me sir! You know that we're partners! Gah! I can't have my way! Why?!"

Demo then makes a suggestion, "There's a button that you missed, Remy."

Remy stops his tantrum to have a look, "What button?"

Demo giggles, "You see that button there?"

Remy looks around and sees what Demo is talking about, "You mean the one with the…?"

Demo beeps and then says ecstatically, "Yep, press it!~" She says in a half seductive tone, the other half is sing-songy.

Remy presses that button and an appendage from the mech lowers at Demo herself and the two gets connected, "What?"

The mech from the outside started to charge something, the center of it is where it all happens, "Oh, it's going to get… juicy~" Demo says as she begins unleashing the power.

Well, it wasn't how Remy or the others thought it would be, except for Demo who knows full well of what she's doing, "Activate Labyrinth mode!" Demo exclaims as the glowing ball in the mech's chest turns into a black hole, it begins sucking the heroes inside.

Andrew exclaims as he begins getting sucked in, "W-what is this?!" Struggling for dear life as he has no idea what's about to happen.

Ice takes a deep breath and exhales, "Just don't fight it, then." He is the first to go inside as he calls out as he flies in, "It won't kill us."

IF nods as she hears Ice's comment as he just willingly accepts his fate, "He's right. Why struggle when we are going to face the inevitable." She's next to go inside the black hole followed by everybody else.

Remy is stunned by the cooperation of the goody group, "Did they just accept it?"

Demo beeps and replies, "They most certainly did, but don't worry, Remy. I'll make sure they'll be taken care of from the inside."

 **Where Are We? (6:45 PM)**

As everyone is thrusted into where ever Demo placed them, Andrew wakes up to only find Red by him, "Ugh… where is everyone?" He says as he rubs his head and slowly gets up.

Red looks away from Andrew as she scoffs at him, "Humph!" She crosses her arms, completely turning away from him.

Andrew chuckles lightly, "Still mad at me, huh? I guess I deserve that. But seriously, where are we and we're the hell is everybody else?"

"Oh… everybody is just fine, for the time being." Demo's voice rings out so clearly.

Andrew looks around and exclaims in a slight panic, "W-where are you?"

Demo begins giggling as she exclaims in a singsongy voice, "You all are inside me~. Trapped in a labyrinth of my own creation, in my world, so to speak. Welcome!"

Red replies to her, "Sounds kinky, but I can get through to you, no problem! Just as long as I'm not with Mr. Wifey liar here!"

Andrew sighs as Red says that, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry?"

Demo giggles, "Well, if you want to know where everybody is at, they're all in a different labyrinth puzzle, paired up with a buddy. You all have to cooperate with one another to get through my devious labyrinth and come find me at the end and fight me. That is… if you can make it though in time."

Andrew says, assuming, "So, did you make me pair up with Red because you know that she's mad at me?"

A hologram of Demo appears and she replies, "Not really, it's all completely randomized, but this arrangement is very fortunate for me. Good luuuuck~!" She goes away leaving the both of them in a white square room with tiled floors, all white from the walls to the ceiling.

Andrew sighs, "Well, I'm on my own if you are just going to leave me behind, I understand." He looks at his watch and noticed, "She took my watch!"

Red busts out laughing, saying, "She took your watch!"

Andrew nods, "I just said that! Damn it! I'll get her for this! I hope that Neptune and the others are ok… wherever they are."

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter, it was mostly just the fight with Remy and that's all I was focusing for now. Next time, there will be some fun adventuring inside Demo's program she made inside her. Stay tuned for that!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **0n3dgeGaming: I was originally going to have Blanc be the joke but I decided against it. I'm better than that.**

 **CFW Gamereaper: Reasoning for that is because MAGES makes Duck Tear Popper to be elusive from what I remembered. Dr. Nepper is Planeptune's off brand of that to make her shut up. At least, that's what I'm going for.**

 **Magical-Death: Ryan isn't really a main focus but whenever it does happen, he'll get involved. It's a matter of time. And there's a way to beat Remy's mech as you seen. But, it kind of was for naught as there's something else now. And glad you liked Andrew's female form.**

 **France Shelby: Remy isn't Vert's brother but I know what you meant. Yeah, it didn't go so well. And thanks, glad you liked that funny scene with Noire. Also yes, I'll keep writing.**

 **Thunder Dragon: I know what you posted isn't about the story at all and just requests, I normally don't do requests but I'm not sure what you mean by posting the challenge. Where? Here or my profile? Just so I can actually do it for you so it's the least I can do. Because, I never seen Sailor Moon and I don't watch High School DxD. I don't even follow the Sonic comics all too often. Sorry, but I hope you understand.**

 **Geod Pony: Yep… that's what happened and yes he needs therapy, bad. Especially from what he goes through on a daily basis in Gamindustri.**

 **Guest #1: I don't know Ziege (I forgot), and Abnes?! I actually don't like her… at all. My least favorite character in the series right here! Probably just to make fun of her but, I don't know. Broccoli is a possibility because I like her so much, nyu! Yep, Andrew's going to freak out if he sees Yellow Heart.**

 **Guest #2: Don't worry, they will. Gotta have hope for them!**

 **Guest #3: Ice and Scratch have been in this story and they're back now! Also, you actually want Cypha in this? I guess I could. We'll see…**

* * *

 **And that's all so happy reading, everyone! Other than me making a game of this story, but shh! It's top secret…!**


	30. Dogoo Vision!

**Welcome back to the wonderful story about the GPU, last time…. Andrew and the others were fighting the heinous Remy and his mech. Demo has hatched a devious plan to capture him and his friends into a virtual world of hers. Here is where we are now. Oh yeah, this whole chapter is in Glue's perspective, have fun with that.**

* * *

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Team A (6:50 PM)**

Now where are we? Ah, I have entered the same location as my master, Andrew. And yes, you are indeed viewing the perspective of his dogoo, which is I, Glue. I happen to grow rather fond of that nickname as you can tell. Andrew begins sighing since he has not found his watch and I stare at him, he doesn't seem to notice me yet, typical, "So, I am on my own, then since you aren't here to help me." Ah, my good chum, I am still here to be at your side, your noble companion, notice me, I say!

Red, who is the person that is accompanying my master and she doesn't want to have anything to do with him, "That's right, you have lied to me about being a really hot wifey. So… I am going to just leave you behind and you can stay in here forever for all I care." She begins walking away, which is what I don't agree with so I give her a good barking to.

I begin speaking to what I know so far, "Dogoo, dogoo!" Yes, I'm sure that told her. I am a very good negotiator!

Andrew suddenly gets surprised by my barking, see, I have told you that I'm great at negotiating, "Glue! I have forgotten about you! You were helping us back there! So, I actually do have someone to help me…" Well, now. I can clearly see that this is indeed the writer's fault for neglecting me, and pity that he did say that we shall not forget about me. And yet… he does. He can't promise anything for anyone.

Red begins looking at me, her eyes sparkle as she stares at me, ah yes, my dogoo charm has taken her by surprise, "Aw… he's so cute! Well, you're going to help me get out of here, right?" She begins walking up to me, squatting. I say this is a very strange turn of events. Help me, master!

I begin hopping away from her quickly as I can and hide behind my master, "Dogoo, dogoo!" I didn't know what she wanted with me, she did say that she wanted my help but she might be pulling a trick on me.

Andrew begins petting me, ah yes… those feel nice, "He doesn't seem that he doesn't want to help you, Red. Now… please, can we just get along and get through this? Who knows how long Demo is planning to keep us alive. I don't to find out and I know you don't either. And if you aren't fully convinced. I promise I'll make it up to you later, I don't go back on my promises. What do you say?" He begins extending his arm in a favor of a truce.

I begin walking out in going in the middle of the two, "Dogoo dogoo!" I bark at Red happily, I very much like this. She isn't too bad, I just don't like seeing them fight, they are friends, they need to help each other out.

Andrew smiles at Red to ensure that he indeed promises, "See? Glue agrees with me, we want to see us get along" You would be right.

Red, surprisingly, accepts this kind gesture, "Alrighty then. Only because Glue wants us too." She begins bending down at me, "Would you like me to carry you, Glue?" She offers. Wow… we hardly met and now she's taking it to second base, this is like a matchmaking in heaven. I can't wait to feel her lovely lumps. Ahem! Sorry, I just get mesmerized easily by breasts. I accept her generosity, of course. Nothing wrong with that, I leap into her arms as she carries me lovingly, "Dogoo…" I bark happily.

Andrew smiles looking at Red carrying me, "Wow, Glue actually likes you." Not exactly true, I love her boobs. Ahh… wait, ahem! I meant, of course I do like her. Yeah… you didn't hear me say anything!

Andrew begins looking around the room, "So, what are we supposed to do here?" He begins surveying the square room like it's a casual room and not a death trap, we are inside a cynical computer, after all.

"Easy, die!" The cynical computer replies, in a cheery voice. Wow, that is rather unsettling if I have to say, erm, think so myself. I can't talk unlike some humans and some skilled dogoo can. And with the cute verbal tick! I'm so jealous as hell, damn… ahem! Moving along…

Red begins replying, still carrying me, "Hmm… I have no clue, Andy! I just hope my wifeys are doing ok…" Yep, she does indeed love her boobs and ass on a girl. Err, I mean, yeah, I respect girls! I'm not a pervy dogoo… I don't want to see what's beyond those clothes, nope!

Andrew sees that the square tiles have some sort of cracks in between each of them, "Hey… Glue, I think you could fit in those cracks." I called it as he continues, "You can check the other rooms and maybe find Neptune and the others." You can count on me, master! I'll find Miss Striped Panties before you can say… wait, I didn't say that! I meant Neptune! Silly me!

I begin barking, "Dogoo dogoo!" That'll get the message across. I leap towards the cracks and begin searching beyond that room, boy, it's so tight in here and… I kind of like it, it feels good, like… I can totally find myself sleeping in between one of these. Anyway, I can't sleep now, I have to find somebody I know for my master!

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Team B (7:15 PM)**

I see it… light! I squeeze out of the space and find myself in a different room, it's shaped differently, too. Hello? Anybody here? I am a need of a person to look out for me, I'm but a fragile cute dogoo. I look around and see two individuals that I do happen to know, what luck! I hop towards them to give a much more proper look. I say… I say that they are Neptune and her friend, which one? Why, her sister of course! The same one that feeds me yummy pancakes. But, they're unconscious. I give them a yip, "Dogoo!" No good, I give them another, "Dogoo!" Still no good, "Doooooogooooo!" still… nothing.

I'm sorry for this, my friends, but… I got to get your attention somehow. I started with Nepgear first as she was the closest and the most inviting, I jump on top of her and then begin to go underneath her dress. Again, I had to do this to wake them up, but… I regret nothing!

Nepgear yelp awake and I sneakily hop out before she noticed me inside. "W-what was that?" She shudders a bit from my cool touch. She looks around the room and then notices her unconscious sister, "Neptune!" She rushes over there, completely ignoring me. She kneels beside her and tries nudging her awake, "Please be alive!"

And as if it was a response, Neptune mutters, "Mmm… feed me more pudding… yes…"

With that mutter, Nepgear sighs a breath of relief, "Thank goodness… now, where did we go?" She looks around the tiled room, "Goodness, there seems to not be a way out. I do hope the others are alright…"

That is indeed my cue! I slip in the cracks yet again to check the others.

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Team C (7:21 PM)**

I slide into the next room and see two more individuals, yep! I know them, too so I assume that they all are all right. Oh, it's that cat, he's waking up. "Ugh… where am I? Wait? Is my sweet Compa alright? I might be in the same room as her. Yes!" He looks around and makes a disappointed face, "No Compa… aw…"

"I might not be Compa, but I can definitely keep you company." IF replies, yep! It's this kind of team up. "Also, I'll pretend I didn't hear you yearning for Compa." Ooh, she knows! You're busted, ooh…!

Scratch clears his throat and avoids that topic, "So, any idea where we are? We did get sucked up that portal, right?" He scratches his head, heh heh, scratches. That's his name and he's doing something that's related to it. Anyway, he looks concerned as he looks around the room, "I got no clue." He then shrugs.

IF looks around the room as well, and yes, they all look identical to the last. "I think we're in that psychopathic watch and she has developed a labyrinth for us to survive in. That's at least what I got from this place. Hmm…" She walks around the room to find out what to do in it, "There's nothing in here, no switch, no door, not even a place to freshen up. So, Scratch… we have to put our minds together to get out of this one."

Scratch begins tilting his head, "Uh… I got nothing." He sits down, "Why does she have to make this so difficult, I'm not good at puzzles." He drums his paws on the floor, with his claws retracting.

This makes IF look at Scratch, sighing at him and shaking her head, "I know you're not good at it, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't at least try. You're Ice's partner, right? He must find you useful at what you do."

I know that I might need to find the others but I kind of want to know if they'll actually solve the puzzle in this room, I hear IF is familiar with this kind of stuff. Scratch gets up and makes a determined face, "You're right, IF! I can do this!" He walks over to a wall and pokes at it, "Hey, Demo! How do we solve this puzzle? We're inside of you so you gotta tell us!" It's funny that he's trying so hard to persuade her.

IF begins noticing as Scratch does this, "Wait… there's cracks in there…" She then looks at me, "And this is Andy's pet… he got through. Do you think…?"

Scratch shrugs, "No, what?" He begins swishing his tail back and forth.

IF rushes towards the tiles and begins sticking her hands in between them, "If there are cracks, then that means there could be switches inside, it might lead us out of this room! The others need to know!" That is my job to give them the hint!

Scratch crosses his arms and says with an annoyed look, "I knew… that…" He taps his foot, "Well, I guess I should help you." He jumps on IF's back and begins searching around between the tiles for a switch.

IF asks as she's weirded out by the fact that Scratch jumped on her back, "Uh, what are you doing?"

Scratch replies, "I'm helping you but I'm too short to reach the higher tiles."

IF sweatdrops, "You know that you can just fly up, right?"

Scratch makes a smile, "But, this is way more fun and plus, I wanna bond! I gotta make friends somehow!" I can relate to that, actually.

IF sighs, "Well, fine, but don't do anything weird, ok?" She continues searching around in the tiles.

Scratch puts a paw on his hip, "I don't know the meaning of the word! I'm quirky!" He then gets higher up on IF's shoulders. Welp! I'm off once again! Yip, yip, yipparoonie! I dive back into the tiles and search for the last team, I know who they are right away as they're the last, of course!

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Team D (7:26 PM)**

Everyone might be sick of this transition but it's the only way I can get around to spectate everyone and tell their side of the progression so please bear with me! Ahem! I see the last but not least of the team, of course you know who they are by now, it's Ice teaming up with booby nurse! Err… I mean Compa!

Ice wakes up and he seems to be the only one of the two who is conscious, "Well… that's different… and a different portal would definitely leave me all discombobulated like that. Hmm? Where am I?" He begins to look around, "Ah, that's right, the watch sent us here, now I remember." I'm going to wait to see if he figures it out. He then remarks, "What am I sitting on? It's really soft." Wait for it… "Huh?" Ice looks behind him and notices that he was laying on top of Compa the whole time which means… "Oh my duck! I'm so sorry!" He backs away from Compa after realizing that he was sleeping on her big… well you know. Best pillow ever, amirite? Sorry, I'll behave myself now. I'm a good dogoo, I swear!

Ice waits for Compa to react but she doesn't, "Err… Compa? Are you ok?" He asks but her gets responded with dead silence. He goes closer to her and checks her body for any injuries, I would guess, I'm not a doctor, I'm just a companion. "Nothing seems to be broken or anything, I'll check her body temperature." Even though you kind of did. Ice places a flipper on Compa who she reacts to right away, "Oh geez!" Ice backs away from the reaction.

Compa makes a little noise, "Oh, that's cold." Well, Ice's name does fit, too. Compa looks around and frowns, "Where did everybody go?" She then notices Ice, "Oh! Mr. Kitty's friend!" She then gets up, "Do you know where Nep Nep and the others went?"

Ice sighs at Compa, "I don't know but if I were to guess, possibly in this very same computer simulation. If you look around you, we're trapped in a closed off room, secluded from everyone. Our only choice is to find a switch to get out of here."

Compa places a finger on her mouth as she sways a bit, "Hmm… I don't know where I can find a switch, Mr. Penguin."

Ice points towards the tiles, "Only option is that they are in here, between these tiles." Hey… why did he figure it out before IF? That's not fair. I call favoritism. Really bias favoritism. "Also, my name is Ice."

Compa tries to say Ice's name, "I…I…Ieeey…" She struggles with it.

Ice's eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me. Ok… What's this?" He conjures a piece of ice.

Compa replies quickly, "Oh, that's a piece of ice!"

Ice nods, "Correct, now… say my name."

Compa begins struggling, "I…Ieeeyy…" She begins frowning.

Ice's flipper meets his face, I love that part, they are so good together, "They… are literally pronounced the same!" Oh, he's frustrated.

Compa frowns even more, "Please don't yell at me… that's not nice…" Does she have to pull that cute innocent face? Yes, she does.

Ice begins frowning himself as he looks at Compa, wow, her charm is strong. "A for effort, I suppose." He says to her, "Just continue calling me Mr. Penguin, I guess."

Compa begins smiling again, "Yessy, Mr. Penguin!" She gives Ice a little nod as she just sways her hips a bit idly. I'm telling you, that swaying is hypnotic!

Ice then says in a commander like tone, "So, Compa, your job is to assist me in trying to find a switch to leave this room, just look in between these tiles surrounding us."

Compa nods eagerly, "Yessy, Mr. Penguin! I'll do my best!" She then rushes towards a corner and searches around the tiles, I wish I could help, too, but I have to get back to my master and I can't even find them myself, and I'm the one going inside them! I return to my master swiftly as dogoo possible.

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Team A (7:31 PM)**

Welp, I've finished my task and my master will be please, tons of pets for me, thank you! I then rush towards him with the cutest puppy dog look as I can possibly muster, "Dogoo dogoo!" I yelp happily to my master.

Andrew, who I will refer to as such when he is addressed because It's easier that way, he asks me, "Are the others alright?" And yep, I knew it.

I give him a happy yip followed by a cute backflip, "Dogoo goo!"

Andrew gives me a smile and my well deserve pets, "I knew I can count on you, we still haven't been able to figure out a way out of this room, Red is… well, being Red, I guess."

"Let us out of here, you sexy sounding, yet crazy watch!" She begins tossing her Yoyo weapon at a wall, "I'll do anything that doesn't betray my wifeys, if you let us go, I'll perform sexual favors!" Yep, Red went there. I'm kind of peaked, it was too much for me to handle.

Andrew just sweatdrops, "We aren't doing that, we have to find a way out of… hang on…" He then looks carefully at the between gaps of the tiles, "Freaking switches in these tiles!" He triggers the switch, "And there we go!" A pathway opens, hurray! And I bet the others found them, too!

Red begins taking the credit, though, "Hey! I did it! I bargained with her and she showed mercy! See, my wifey charms are unmatched!"

Andrew then points to a switch in the tile he just looked in, "Uh…" He looks kind of annoyed by the comment she just made.

Red makes a sheepish giggle, "Oh. Well, I guess I don't have to bargain with her after all! Sorry, Miss Watch, but this bod isn't for trade!" Yep, that's Red, all right!

As Andrew and Red sees the next room, he exclaims, "Now, where are we?!" He sees platforms on pistons rising up and down, and as I can see, the pistons are connected to… nothing! It's a death pit!

Red begins hopping on the rising platforms, "I don't know but the way forward is over here. Come on, Andy! Our wifeys are waiting for us!" She's really brave, that's for sure.

Andrew sweatdrop, "Eh… I might be good at platformers but this is real life so this is different." He then looks at me, he got something, "Glue, can you help me?" Yes, I can! I transform into my sticky hand form and equip myself to my master. "Thanks, Glue." He thanks me as he is now ready for any slip ups.

Red begins shouting to my master, "Hurry up, slowpoke!" She idly waits for him, tapping her feet to the floor, she then begins to play with her weapon.

Andrew nods, "Well, ok, but it's easier said than done." He jumps up on a piston and he immediately gets disoriented, "Ugh… these are confusing." And I was right.

He makes another leap for the next piston, there are three of them, he sticks the landing, hurray! "Phew… just one more left, I can do this." Well, you got one and the other side where Red is waiting for you, but you're making progress. He goes back and makes a running start, he dashes off as fast as he could and jumps to the next piston, and… he overshoots his jump, "Damn it!" He shouts, he casts my sticky hand powers towards the ledge and he sticks it! I never fail my master and I don't plan to in the future, I pull him up to Red. "Damn… that was a close one."

Red begins complaining, "Geez, it took you long enough!" I don't know if she's doing that to mess with Andrew or if she really means it, she sounds like she's playing. "The way out of here is through this passageway!" Wow, no more switch puzzles. I'm surprised. We exit this mess of a room and onto another mess of a room.

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth (7:45 PM)**

"Oh, this looks interesting." My master says as he looks around. "Clear glass basement leading to a maze… has a switch at the end." Andrew begins thinking and then asks Red, "Does she want one of us to go through this maze while the one at the top guide the other through it?"

Red begins saying something to herself, but I can clearly hear, "Oh, sweet revenge…" My dogoo ears are sharp, I know what she's up to. But, I have to sit this one out so… doggy sit, boy time! Of course, my master didn't hear what she said and she says to Andrew, "Alright, why not you go down there and I'll guide you! It'll be uber fun!"

Andrew raises an eyebrow to see if she's lying or not, which is my guess since I clearly know what's up, "Alright then." And… my master is too nice to say no and goes down there anyway.

Red begins guiding him, "Now, go over there…" She points to a direction where it's obviously a dead end.

Andrew nods as he looks up to where Red is pointing, "Alright…" And… he's met to a dead end, "What?"

Red begins snickering, "Sorry, go back and I'll lead you to the right place."

My master sighs, "OK… it better be right this time." He goes in again with Red guiding him, and… he's at a dead end again, "What the hell?"

Red begins laughing, "This is too good!"

Andrew gets annoyed, "You do know that we have to stop Demo right? I know that you're trying to get back at me but let's just settle our differences for now and work together."

Red begins pouting, "OK, fine. You are no fun…" She then directs him to the switch like she should have done in the beginning, at least Red is going to cooperate now.

Andrew rushes back to the beginning of the maze, "Seriously, we've worked together just fine when we were fighting Arfoire, I was just trying to be nice and to cheer you up."

Red frowns, "I know."

Andrew's eyes widen, "You do...?" They begin talking as they head out the door, "Then, why did you have your dragon to attack me?"

Red frowns even more, "Because I was terribly disappointed that Andressa wasn't real… I thought I found someone that I could hang out with…" She beings crying, "Why did Blaire have to leave me…?"

Andrew embraces Red, "Hey, I only did that to cheer you up. I felt bad for what happened to you." Wasn't that Neptune's idea? Eh, whatever it takes for you to get along.

Red sniffles, "That's actually sweet…" She then immediately stops crying, "OK! Let's teach that robo wifey who's boss!" Yay… they're bonding. About gooey time!

The two rush towards the end, wait, what? The end…? That was anticlimactic. "I see that you made it out alive!" Demo exclaims.

Red replies, "Yeah, that labyrinth sucked." She is in fact right.

Demo nods, "I agree, but I was getting bored of the labyrinth idea and decided to make it two rooms or so. I wanted to have fun with you all myself." Goodie, now I guess I have to see if the others made it out.

"Yooo… Andy! What's up?!" Neptune and Nepgear are at the other side of the big room that Demo laid out, "We only got a monster party after us so it's not much of a labyrinth."

Demo sighs, "Yes, since you two can get along because you are sisters, I couldn't think of a way to design your section so I just made you fight monsters."

Red complains, "Aw… that sounded like fun... why didn't we get that?"

Demo makes a smile, "Oh, don't worry, you'll have lots of fun soon. Just have to wait on the other two groups." I'll go see what they're up to…

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth: Group C (7:51 PM)**

Scratch and IF continue their way to their portion, "So… Scratch, what brings you back here in Gamindustri?" She decides to make small talk to get through it faster.

Scratch thinks about it, "Well… it's simple really… I begged Ice for us to come back."

IF sweatdrops, "Gee, I wonder why…" She scratches her head and then sees a really big gap, "Well, it seems that she actually designed this for us to work together. How about you carry us across this gap?"

Scratch makes a salute for absolutely no reason, "Can do!" He begins spinning his tail around and hover above the ground, I wish I could do that. Scratch grabs IF and they fly off, "So, what do you think about me and Compa as a couple? Will it work?" Where did that question come from?

IF makes a look at Scratch, "Oh, so you do like her! I knew it!"

Scratch gets all flustered, "W-why did I say that?! Err… It just a random question, don't worry about it!"

IF gets a bit worried, "H-hey, don't fidget around like that when you're carrying me above a bottomless pit." And I'm safely between two tiles.

Scratch nods, "S-sorry, whoa!" There seems to be wind blowing the two back, "W-when did this happen?!"

IF shakes her head, "I don't know but be extra careful in case of… monster!" She sees a flying bat monster flying towards them, they seem to be perfectly ok with the random wind gusts about. She uses her claw weapon to slash them away from her and the flying cat. Can I chase him, please? "IF chuckles, "Ha! This is a piece of cake! Keep sending this bats after us, crazy computer! I can take care of them!" And just like magic, no lights. "W-what the hell?! I didn't mean that!" She feels the bats tackling them. "Damn it, it's too dark!" She tries swatting the bats at pitch darkness, and she misses all of them. Wait, you're asking how I know this when it's dark? Well… I can hear her swat at air, of course!

Scratch looks down at IF, "Hey! You have bats all over you! Can't you just swat them off?"

If replies as she tries fending off the horrible bat mob, "I would if I can see them… wait? You can see in the dark?"

Scratch nods, "Yep, cats can do that! You have one on your left shoulder."

IF smacks the bat away as it turns into crystal bits, I can tell, it flashes when that happens. "Ok! Tell me where they are and I'll kill them!" This again? Well, they are friends already so, it's not a problem!

Scratch begins looking around, shouting where they are, "To your left!"

IF strikes the bat to her left, "Thanks, Scratch! You're actually pretty helpful."

Scratch smiles, "Thank you, I…" He gets interrupted by more bats, "Try spin attacking them!"

IF nods, "Alright, but you'll have to help me." She positions her metal claws as such and they prepare for an attack.

Scratch begins spinning around, huh, he does it so well, as the two are making loud whooshing noises, and I hear the squeals of bats dying and then the flashes of broken crystal. "Whoo… I think we did it." Scratch says looking around.

IF nods, "Ok, I'll believe you. Now, try to fly us back to the end of this room." And with that, I think they are heading to the end, I can't see it but I know that crazy cat can.

And… I was right, IF exhales a breath of relief, "Phew… that was close. You didn't send us back to the beginning, did you?"

Scratch shakes his head, "Nope! We're here!" Scratch pushes the door open and the two meet up with the others, "Oh, it's everyone else!"

IF greets them, "Hey, Nep and Gear. So, is this the crazy computer that send us here?"

Neptune nods, "Yep, and she won't let us fight her until all of us are gathered!" I'll go check on them!

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth (8:01 PM)**

Ok, so I see that Ice and Compa made some progress, they are walking in a hallway, it seems they have been walking for a while, "I think we might be almost there, Compa." Ice says as they reach the end of the hallway. Ice looks behind him and see Compa way behind, "You know you have to keep up, right?"

Compa rushes towards Ice, "Sorry, Mr. Penguin, I'm trying my best but… I'm getting tired."

Ice exclaims, "But, we just walked a couple miles! You can't be tired at that point!"

As soon as Compa reaches Ice, she catches her breath, "Sorry, but I'm not a fast runner…" She pants.

Ice nods, "I can see that, but you need to keep up, move a little faster, ok?" He then sees something rolling towards them, "Like right now! Run!" He motions Compa about the incoming boulder.

Compa looks behind her and eyes widen, "Yessy… let's run!" Then the both of them run as fast as they can away from the boulder.

Since when did this turn into Indiana Jones? And why do I know what that is? Well, because narration, that's why! Wow… I didn't know Compa can move that fast when she's about to be crushed by a boulder and I'm just watching. I can't really do anything to help them that Ice can't already do on his own, and they're partners, anyway.

They escape the incoming boulder and Ice just shakes it off like it's nothing, "Well, that was an inconvenience, right Compa?" Ice looks at Compa just panting on the ground, "Are you alright?"

Compa tries talking, "I almost became a pancake… I need to rest…" She pants heavily, the poor thing…

Ice shakes his head, "No can do, if this was any other situation, I would allow it but this is a matter of life or death. We can't just sit here and rest. We have to keep moving!"

Compa just sits there, "Mr. Penguin, I can't… I don't have enough electrolytes to keep going…"

Ice sweatdrops, "I don't know what I can do… we have to keep going because there can be more danger!" He waves his flippers frantically, wow, he's really worked up.

Compa asks, "Can you give me a piggyback ride, please?" Ooh!

Ice sweatdrops even more now and I know why, "W-what? But, I'm less than half your size and… fine." He goes near Compa and says while gesturing his flipper to his back, "Hop on." Now, this is pretty funny seeing a penguin carry a full sized human like that, is it even possible? I don't know, I'm just an adorable dogoo!

Compa nods, "Yessy, thank you, Mr. Penguin." She then hops on Ice's back, how is this even possible?!

Ice does seem to be struggling, though, "N-no problem, Compa." He begins rushing off carrying a fully grown woman with big boobies!

Compa is impressed by this, "Wow, Mr. Penguin, you don't seem to be slowed down by my weight on you…"

Ice begins hopping towards ledges, "It's fine, I've done something similar to this, trust me. Now, where's the exit?" He begins looking around and even up and down, "Up there, perhaps?" He begins jumping from ledge to ledge to get to higher ground. "Almost… there and… up!" He jumps from a gap to reach the end but, with the extra weight he begins falling back to the bottom and it's like around 30 feet in the air or a bit more than that, "Crap!" He falls down, "D-damn…" He tries his best to stick the landing and he did, but since he was carrying Compa, he breaks her fall as well, "Gah! M-my legs!" I think I could hear a snapping sound as he landed, but I wasn't sure.

I'm actually surprised he could hold onto Compa after that who looks concerned, "Mr. Penguin, are you alright? It sounded like your broke your little feetsies." Does she have to say that so adorably? Yes, she does.

Ice shakes his head, "No, I'm fine, I can still keep going, it's nothing that I haven't been used to." He keeps walking but it seems that he's struggling more than ever. He climbs back up to the ledge again, and I'm not sure how he's going to jump now that he hurt his legs or what Compa likes to call them, 'feetsies'.

Compa looks down at Ice and sees that he actually is more hurt than he thought, "Mr. Penguin, please rest! If you do… I can heal you if you want!"

Ice shakes his head, "I can't rest! I have to keep going!" He begins jumping from ledge to ledge to get higher up again and at the last ledge, he didn't make it again and he falls, "No!" He does fall even worse than before; he bruises up his legs now. Is it terrible that I'm just watching? I… I actually can't take it anymore! I rush over there.

Compa looks at me, "Glu-Glu?" Aw, that's a cute nickname for me! I approve!

"Dogoo dogoo!" I yelp as I'm concerned about Ice's condition.

Ice seems like he understood me, "No… it's fine. I can keep… going…" he tries getting up as he fell with his legs kneeled down to the ground which seems like it would hurt a lot, "G-gah…" He struggles even getting up at this point.

Compa makes an angry face at the stubborn penguin, "No! You need rest!" She gets off of Ice's back, she sits down next to Ice and holds close to her, she unzips her pouch and gets ready to treat him. Aww… I'm so jealous! Pet me, please! I snuggle close to her and she did give me pets, yay…!

Ice tries to break free, "N-no, I'm fine! S-stop!" He gets held tighter by Compa who's err… well, let's say that she's holding him close to her two dogoos. Is that ok to say?

Compa pulls out a spray thingy, I think it's medicine, "Now, hold still, this will only hurt for a second…"

Ice tries to break free from Compa's hold, but why…? "No, It's ok… I'm fine, I swear to duck." That's the second time he said that, what does that even mean…? Eh, whatever, no one is going to notice.

Compa is getting a hard time holding on to Ice as he's slippery, she holds him closer to him, aw… what the actual goo?! That's not fair! "P-please let me treat you, Mr. Penguin! You are hurt!"

Ice then says, "You're not going to let me go until you treat me, are you?" At least he gets it.

Compa nods, "Now, please let me have a look at that ouchie."

It seems to be that Ice cringed on the inside, "Ok…" He stops moving and lets Compa do her thing.

And Compa sprays Ice's wound and he didn't seem to be bothered by the sting, I guess he's pain tolerant, Compa then patches him up with a Band-Aid. "There we go! Good as new!" She then smiles sweetly at Ice.

Demo exclaims from the intercom, "Aw… gushy gush… now hurry up over here before I virtually barf!" Somebody's touchy…

Compa gets up and helps Ice up, "Come on, Mr. Penguin, let's meet up with the rest of our friends."

 **Inside Demo's Labyrinth (8:32 PM)**

So, I, Ice and Compa meet up with the rest of our friends as we are now faced against Demo who states, "So, you finally made it here. About damn time! Now… I get to toy with you guys myself~!"

Neptune mentions, "Your labyrinth kind of sucks, Demmy."

IF nods, "I agree with Neptune, it was hardly a labyrinth, it was more like a dungeon."

Demo replies, "Labyrinth, dungeon… whatever! It's my creation so I get to choose the name of it!"

Red asks, "But, did you have to make it so lame…? It was hardly a challenge."

Neptune then whispers to Nepgear, "I bet 5 credits that her boss fight is uber lame as well…"

The two Nep sisters laugh quietly to each other, Demo shouts, "I heard that! No, this will be hard as nails! You will all groan in agony as I take your bones and snap it like a twig! You will all scream in terror as I…"

Crash!

Everybody looks around as they all hear a crashing sound, "Who's making that racket when I'm trying to strike fear into my mortal enemies?! Now, where was I…? Ah, yes… you can't escape as I am everywhere you go!"

CRASH!

Now, I want to know what that noise is, Demo certainly doesn't like it, "Seriously, what the hell is going on?!"

What?! The walls begin shimmering out of existence, something is going on outside… the real world outside.

 **Planeptune (8:36 PM)**

And suddenly, like clockwork, we are back outside. What just happened? Everybody looks around in confusion, "Uh… am I just as confused as everybody else?" My master, Andrew says.

IF replies, "It seems that we are back outside and not in that creepy computer world anymore."

Demo shouts, "What went wrong, Remy?! I almost had them in the palm of my digital hand!"

Remy is shouting in fear, "W-we got company! Very tiny company!"

Demo asks, "What?" She looks around and gets alerted, "Ah! We got a fairy situation!"

Remy sees who it is, "Holy shit, it's Histoire! She's wrecking our shit! Literally, she's pulling the wires of our mech from the inside!"

Histoire is in no laughing mood, I can see it as daylight, "Do you know what time it is…?" As she pulls out more wires angrily, it looks kind of funny.

Remy nods, "Yeah, no shit, it's 8:86. You can see it above you."

Histoire begins breathing heavily out of sheer anger, "Yes… and the goddess of Planeptune has something to do during this time and you are in the middle of it! Leave… now!" What does Neptune say about Histoire when she's this upset?

Neptune sees what's going on in the mech, "Uh oh… Histy is pissty…" She sweatdrops as she says that and thank you Neptune for telling me that. I'm certainly scared now.

Remy replies, "And just what are you going to do about it, tiny fairy?"

Histoire begins flaming up and she for some reason, she looked bigger than Remy, being all intimidated, "Grrraaaggghhh!" Ok, important lesson from this, never interrupt Histoire's schedule. And… she begins ripping more wires from the mech and now… it goes kaboom!

Andrew can hardly believe it himself, "Wow… Histoire took care of them… all by herself…"

Speaking of the devil… Histoire comes out of the smoke after the explosion, completely alright, "Cough… cough… well, now that we got those slackers out of the way, I think it's time to get right to business… Neptune!"

Neptune stiffens up from the call of her name, "Yes, Histy?!" Her sweatdrops intensifies.

Histoire finishes, "You're supposed to be at a meeting for all the CPUs of Gamindustri! Now… go right now before I do what I did to that mech to you video games."

Neptune nods, "Y-yes, Histy!" She then transforms into Purple Heart, aw… yeah. "You're awfully scary right now." I can vouch for that. And before she leaves, she says to Andrew, "I must go to the meeting, Nepgear can take care of you for the time being. Go have some fun with each other. I'll be back soon."

Andrew nods, "OK, Neptune. I understand, I'll see you when you get back."

Xelor says, which he is here now and the reasoning to have left Andrew is now useless, "Look at the bright side… you can raise your lily rank with Nepgear now."

Andrew nods, "Yeah." I don't think he was sad, anyway.

Nepgear smiles, "Well, I think we should head inside and do something until my big sister is done with that meeting."

My master asks, "Do you know how long that meeting is?"

Nepgear frowns, shaking her head, "Who knows. I'm pretty sure it's pretty long, though, so let's make the most out of our bonding, ok?" She then makes a smile to cheer Andrew up.

Andrew nods, "Sounds good to me." He returns his own smile to Nepgear and they head inside. Hey! Wait for me!

Welp, I hoped you all enjoyed the show! I hope I get to narrate some more in the future, I like to thank my author for letting me tell this chapter's story in my perspective and to everyone else who read it. So, have a nice day/night/what time it is for you! And you meet me and my friends back here, same goo time, same goo channel!

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Author Heart - Ance: Um… do as she didn't have a chance to do anything. It was all a jape! Mwa ha ha!**

 **Author Oracle – MiddonaitoShi: Yes, she is kinky, and Red and Andrew's relationship is still at a standstill but maybe some more of that will happen in the next chapter, you got a bit of it here. Not much but some. And top secret is top secret, not really. It's just me making a game based from this story. That's all.**

 **Guest #1: I see, well maybe. I'll consider it.**

 **Guest #2: I know, I fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Guest #3: Yes…**

 **Guest #4: Ooh… thanks for the idea!**

 **Guest #5: I'll think about it. She could appear in one of my sequel stories, possibly the third one. I'll consider it.**

 **Guest #6: Abnes will never appear and if she did, I'll make sure she gets tons of pain like she deserves! Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry… I got crazy there for a second.**

 **Magical-Death: Good, that means I'm doing something right. And yeah, something happened, hope you liked it!**

 **Guest #7: That'll be something to look out for. Yep, Remy better not upset Plutia if he knows what's good for him.**

 **Guest #8: My favorite villain in Hyperdimension Neptunia? Hmm… that's a tough question, probably because I haven't had any other experience with the other villains. Possibly Arfoire, that or Rei Ryghts in her HDD form.**

* * *

 **And there we go, so happy reading!**


	31. Sisters' Turn

**K, then. Another Neptunia Overclocked chapter. Last time, Glue was taking control of the narration and he was ultimately pervy. Now, here's what's going to happen next?**

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom (8:37 PM)**

Andrew and Nepgear head inside as the other people have already disbanded for the time being, with only one exception, "Hey! I'm not leaving you guys until I'm happy!" Red states.

Nepgear nods, "Ok, you're welcome to hang around here. Me and Andy might do something together, do… you want to join us?"

Red frowns, "I don't see why you have to hang around with him when he's a liar."

Nepgear frowns and says, "OK… we… all were keeping that little secret from you. It was Neptune's idea in the first place and I just went along with it. We were only trying to make you feel better about Blaire."

Andrew asks, "Yeah, where is she, by the way?"

Red says, "Oh, she's getting ready for her new adventure without me!"

Andrew raises a brow, "Oh?"

Red nods, "Yeah! She…"

The door knocks as Red is about to say something, Glue barks at it happily in response, "Dogoo, dogoo!" And this time, you don't know what Glue is saying.

Andrew goes over to answer it, "I'll get it." He opens it and sees Blaire, "Oh, hey Blaire."

Blaire waves to Andrew, "Hey, ol' chap! Is Red here? I want to apologize to her." She frowns.

Red being stuck up as she is replies, "I'm waiting…"

Blaire frowns, "I'm terribly sorry for making this trip and not telling you. I was so merry when Lady Vert gave me an actual mission. I used to be an agent, don't you know."

Andrew asks, "Oh. What's the mission about?"

Blaire replies, "Oh, it's this amazing mission where I get to travel at sea and become a pirate kind of girl! But, since Piracy is illegal here, I just sail around and explore for unknown territory and find some treasure that was long gone from age. I could have people to join me. I… wanted Red to be my first mate."

Red's eyes glistened from that, "Really?"

Blaire nods, "Of course! You mean a lot to me! And… I think… I've actually fallen for you." She blushes as she says that.

Red gets really happy hearing that, "Yay! Wifey acquired!" She goes over to hug Blaire tightly.

Both Andrew and Nepgear smiles at this touching scene, "Aw… that sweet." Nepgear replies.

And then… Red and Blaire begins kissing each other. Andrew's nose bleeds, "And… that's kind of hot…" He mutters.

Nepgear almost catches that, "What was that?"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Oh, err… I said that it's kind of hot in here… y-yeah…"

Blaire says, "We should be embarking on our adventure together, Red. And maybe when we're alone, we could…"

Andrew interrupts them, "That's enough sweet talking! I don't want this story to become rated M! That's for that one monster story that I shouldn't know about yet! But… fourth wall breaking nonsense."

Blaire nods, "Right, then. So, Red. Would you like to say something to Andy?" She nudges her, "Go on, then." And says this sternly.

Red frowns, "I'm sorry, Andy. It was wrong of me to get mad at you when it wasn't your fault. I… am thankful that you are there to make me happy and at least tried to be my wifey for a bit."

Blaire adds, "Also, I would have invited you earlier but you left before I got to. You went off as soon as I mentioned the mission."

Andrew says with a small smile, "Oh, really?"

Red laughs sheepishly, "Yeah… I overreacted. So… we should be going now?"

Blaire nods, "Yes, let's be on our way. Oh, Andy, you are welcome to join us."

Andrew shakes his head, "Love to but I'm needed here. For what reason, well I'm hanging out with Nepgear."

Nepgear smiles, "I really appreciate that. We never get to really hang out, you always get to hang around with my sister and I really want to know why she lo, err I mean, likes you that much."

Andrew mutters, "I heard that…" He then says, "Well, we should get the fun started. We'll see you around, Red and Blaire."

The two say goodbye to the two-lesbian couple, well… they might be bi now but whatever. Blaire and Red hold hands as they depart from the basilicom.

Andrew then asks Nepgear, "So, what should we do now?"

Nepgear thinks about it, "Hmm… maybe we can play a game together, I always sit it out when you play with big sis."

Andrew nods, "I see." He grabs two controllers and gives one to Nepgear, "Let's play, then."

 **Planeptune Basilicom (12:25 AM)**

They have played a lot of video games and Andrew keeps beating Nepgear at them, she sighs, "Wow, big sis is right, you are really good at video games."

"Yeah, but I hoped that you weren't sick of me winning all the time." Andrew replies with a small frown.

Nepgear smiles and shakes that off, "No, it's perfectly fine! Well, we should get ready for bed now."

Andrew takes a moment to answer this, "Huh, and Neptune hasn't returned yet. I wonder what's keeping them. Is that meeting that important?"

Nepgear shrugs, "Who knows… Oh! Maybe we could do one more thing before we go to bed." She smiles big as she says this.

Andrew is intrigued and asks, "Oh, and what that might be?"

Nepgear replies, "Well, I kind of wanted to show you some things I have been working on in my lab."

Andrew's eyes widen, "You have a lab?!"

Nepgear nods, "Yep… I love tinkering with things, it's a little hobby of mine." She giggles sheepishly out of nervousness, "So, do you want to see it?"

Andrew nods, "Ok, that sounds… interesting." He follows Nepgear to her lab.

 **Planeptune Basilicom: Nepgear's Lab (12:30 AM)**

Nepgear introduces her lab to Andrew, "Well, here it is. What do you think? …Is it too geeky for you?" She sweatdrops as she waits for Andrew's reaction to it.

Andrew looks around and smiles, "I think it looks cool. I don't know what any of this stuff does but, I can't believe technology is so advanced here."

Nepgear blushes a bit and says, "If you want, I could show you one that I have been working on and maybe… you could help me…"

Andrew smiles at Nepgear, "I would be honored to help you with one of your inventions."

Nepgear blushes more out of embarrassment, "Oh wow… honored is a strong word and I wouldn't say that, I think delighted is much better, I mean… I'm not all that great to deserve a word like honored." She looks around a bit frantically.

Andrew shakes his head, "No, you do deserve it and what are you talking about you not being all that great? You are great! You are a CPU candidate! You should be proud to be one!"

Nepgear sweatdrops, "I guess… but I'm not as good as my big sis. I depend on her a lot, you know."

Andrew nods, "Yeah, but remember. You did save her from Metal a while ago. You should be proud." He then looks at the invention that Nepgear has, "Now… let's see what we can do with this." He smiles.

Nepgear explains the invention, "It's a prototype teleportation device, so that we can open the gates to our world when I eventually finish it."

Andrew replies trying to get this straight, "So… it's going to be able to go from this world to mine and vice versa?"

Nepgear nods with a smile, "That's exactly right!" She then makes a frown, "It's easier said than done, I don't know how to do this as our worlds are completely different from one another, I could connect this world to Plutia's world just fine."

Andrew smiles and says, "Just do that, then. I'm not worried about me going home or coming back, after all… my grandpa can already do that anyway."

Nepgear nods, "I know, but I just don't want to ask him every time."

Andrew shakes his head, "I don't think he minds. He'll be happy to assist you all, I'm sure of it. Anyway… I'm more than happy to connect the Hyperdimension with the Ultradimension, I want to see Plutia and Peashy again. As well as any other girl that are my friends over there."

Nepgear nods, "OK! And the way you put it makes me want to do that even more now. Let's get started!"

 **Nepgear's Lab (1:15 AM)**

Nepgear yawns as it gets pretty late, "Well, it took a bit, but it's finally done."

Andrew smiles, not showing signs of being tired, "Cool, erm… are you sleepy? I could get you coffee or something." He offers Nepgear.

Nepgear nods, "That sounds really nice, but I don't want to trouble you."

Andrew waves his hand, "No… it's ok. You go warm up the machine while I get it started." He goes off to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

Nepgear gets reminded and shouts out, "Now, that I think about it, we don't have coffee! You can make us some tea if you like!"

Andrew nods and replies, "Ok, but it can't be chamomile tea because that'll put you to sleep!" He goes to find the right tea to do the trick.

Nepgear giggles and continues her work.

 **Planeptune Basilicom: A hallway (1:17 AM)**

As Andrew goes to get Nepgear her tea, he catches something at the corner of his eye, "Huh? What's this?" He sees a closet that is just there, for no reason. "Should I… open it?" He reaches his hand to open it.

"No! Bad GPU!" Nepgear rushes over to scold Andrew like a dog, mainly for comedic effect. "You have no business in opening that closet!"

Andrew frowns, "But… why?"

Nepgear tries to make an excuse and says, "The time… don't you know what time it is, Andy?"

Andrew checks his watch, "Nope! Xelor can't tell time and what do you know! He's back!"

Xelor shouts, "Yeah! Thanks for checking up on me! Really appreciate it!"

Andrew shrugs, "Anyway… that just makes me even more curious. Can't you at least tell me what's behind this closet, so I know just how bad it is?"

Nepgear sighs, "Ok, I'll tell you… it's… a robot. A robot that's really buggy. He's supposed to be able to spar with you so that you can get stronger but he goes haywire… it happened before and he wrecked most of the nation." She frowns, "Histy got really mad at me for it so I locked him in here, or at least I was going to but Neptune distracted me and I forgot to lock this closet, which I'll do right now!"

As Nepgear was about to lock the closet, Andrew stops her, "No! Let's fix him! I know that you can do it, now. You are more experienced now so how about it? Wanna get this bucket of bolts to proper working order?" He puts his hands together and smiles at Nepgear, pleading.

Nepgear takes a bit to come up with a decision and she smiles nodding, "Ok… let's do it!" She opens the closet revealing a big ass robot, at a state at disrepair, "Poor guy… let's get him back together!" She tries dragging it out the closet but it is really heavy. "A little help here?" She asks.

Andrew nods and tries pulling the robot out, and… it's out. It's just lying there on the floor. "So… how do you fix a robot?"

Xelor sighs, "Let me take a crack at it, just lean me towards the big oaf and I'll fix him up for you."

Nepgear frowns, "He has feelings too, you know."

Xelor scoffs, "He can't hear me, he's broken."

Nepgear replies with, "I empathize with my robots, even if they are at a state of disrepair. Please help me and apologize when he's all fixed up."

Xelor sighs, "Fine…" And the two try to get the big robot to work again.

Glue is there to watch the three interact with the robot, he bounces away to the previous machine, the one that's supposed to connect the Hyperdimension and Ultradimension.

 **Nepgear's Room: Glue's POV (1:25 AM)**

Well, hello again, I hope you missed me. I'm going to take a detour while my lovely master and waifu fix up ol' bucketsworth. I'll prove that I'm smart too! I'm going to open the gates to a better future! And that's with our friends being reunited!

I look at the device for a moment or two and then press the button, "Dogoo!" I shout with triumph.

The portal begins to open, which doesn't alert the two as this area is completely sound proof. "Goo?" I say with intrigue. Is that… I see Plutia on the other side, napping away… "Dogoo!" I alert her! No good… she's sound asleep! I step into the bowels of the Ultradimension and see what I can do. Just give me a moment, I'll come back later.

 **Planeptune Basilicom: 3** **rd** **Person POV (1:30 AM)**

And… after a bit of tinkering Nepgear is satisfied now, "Phew! That was amazing…" She's panting heavily.

Andrew nods, "Sure was… I didn't know you were so skilled, Nepgear."

Nepgear smiles, "I couldn't have done it without you. Now… the robot is fixed."

Andrew chuckles, "I'm glad to be of assistance. So… should we turn him on."

Nepgear nods, "Ok…" She climbs on the robot and presses a button on it, she then hops off to see it come to life.

The big hulk gets up, "Ahhh…" It says while not stopping for breath as it's a robot.

Andrew asks, "What is it doing?" He tilts his head, puzzled by the robot's action.

Nepgear looks at it intensely, "I hope it worked…"

The robot continues, "Ahhhh… Nepto~! So strong… that's me! Nep me up and win EX…P!" It sings this over and over with some dancing as well.

Nepgear beams hearing this, "He works!" She gets giddy.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Why the song?"

Nepgear replies, "Big sis' idea, she says it'll pump anyone up so they can fight it. He was supposed to be at the Autumn Festival but he didn't work anymore, but now… we can get him up for it again!"

Andrew smiles, "That's great! So… what now?"

Nepgear yawns and says, "Turn him off, I guess. Nepto… can I see your button for a second?"

Nepto replies with, "Ahhhh… Nepto! So strooong, that's me! Nep me up and win EX… P!" He begins moving around, being impossible to climb on him as he spins around as well.

Andrew sighs, "Damn it… what do we do?"

Nepgear thinks for a bit and replies, "Challenge him, I guess. He won't stop dancing and singing until we accept his challenge."

"What challenge~?" A voice says.

Andrew replies, "Oh, a challenge to get this robot to turn off, that's…" He turns around to see who that was, "P-Plutia?!"

Plutia smiles, "Hi… Andy~!" She glomps him, "I missed you~"

Andrew chuckles nervously, "I-I missed you too, but can you get off of me?"

Plutia frowns, "Aw, but you are so comfy, so… did you follow my regimen?"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah, of course I did..."

Plutia looks at him straight in the eyes, "Are you sure…? You are not lying to me are you~?" She gets a hint of sadism like before which Andrew can point out right away.

Andrew nods, "Of course I'm sure. Just… how did you get here?"

Plutia replies, "Your dogoo woke me up, I was shocked so I transformed and tried to… punish him. I thought he was just a regular dogoo."

Andrew's eyes widen, "You didn't kill him, did you?" He frowns.

Plutia shakes her head, "No, Glue behaved well so I didn't kill him. He led me over here and I glomped you. That's my story~!"

Andrew nods, "Right…"

Nepto sings loudly again, "Ooooooh… Nepto! So strooong, that's me! Nep me up and win EX… P!"

Plutia frowns hearing it, "That thing is annoying…" She says bluntly, "I want to nap so bad but it's so loud…"

Andrew then asks, "Well… how about you take care of him for us."

Plutia yawns, "Too sleepy… what's in it for me?"

Andrew frowns, "Oh… err… I don't know…"

Plutia replies, "You let me nap with you and I'll take care of him~" She gives Andrew a slightly seductive smile.

Andrew exclaims with surprise, "What?!"

Nepgear smiles sheepishly, "Goodness… she really is fond of you, Andy."

Andrew scratches his head, "I don't know… why do you even want to?"

Plutia frowns, "Neppy naps with you, I wanna do it, too…"

Andrew asks, "How do you even know about that?" He then covers his mouth.

Plutia smiles a bit, "Now, I know…"

Andrew mutters, "You troll… err… I guess… that's… fine… just… don't destroy it, please."

Plutia then replies, "That costs extra… with… extra snuggles guaranteed. And… I want to sleep on you, too…"

Andrew tries covering his nosebleed as he imagines that, "W-what?"

Plutia yawns, "Sleepy… going to… fall…"

Andrew exclaims, "Ok! I'll do it!"

Plutia smiles, "Yay~" She then transforms into Iris Heart, "Thanks for obeying, servant~!" She gives Andrew a seductive wink and flies over to the robot, "Yeah, this thing is weird. It's like some kind of game parody and…" She presses a button. "Off."

Nepto dies down and just lays there lifeless. Nepgear frowns, "Poor Nepto. I'll see if I can get him to be more cooperative next time." She pushes him back into the closet where he belongs.

Iris Heart flies down in front of Andrew and says, "I'll be crashing here for the night and… we will both sleep on the couch together, unless you can't handle that and you want to be on the floor like the dog you are." Glue goes over to the couch and sleeps there happily, "Your pet gets the idea." Iris Heart says.

Andrew looks from side to side nervously, "I guess… I'll… sleep on the couch with… you."

Iris Heart smiles and then pets Andrew on the head, "Good boy~" She turns back to normal and falls in Andrew's arms.

Andrew catches her and says, "Well… see you tomorrow then, Nepgear."

Nepgear waves goodbye, "Yeah, goodnight Andy." She goes upstairs.

Andrew carries Plutia's sleeping body, "Right… time to… snuggle… I guess…" He blushes, "Nothing wrong with that whatsoever…"

Plutia naturally hugs Andrew like a pillow, sighing contently as she sleeps cutely.

Andrew sits on the couch with her, "But, she's so cute…" He begins laying on the couch with her hugging his body comfortably, "Sigh… good night, Plutia." He then goes to sleep with Plutia.

 **? (8:45 AM)**

Andrew begins waking up, "Yaaawwn! Morning Plut-" He begins looking around himself, "Where am I? What is this?"

"Good, you're awake." A voice says to Andrew. "Let's get started then."

Andrew's eyes widen, "T-that sounds like something that Iris Heart would say but, that's not her voice."

The voice shouts angrily at him, annoyed, "It's me, you idiot!"

Andrew gets up and looks around to see who it was, "Uni? Oh… am I at Lastation? Wait, you kidnapped me?!" He exclaims realizes his situation.

Uni sweatdrops realizing that she in fact did, "Well… yes, but that doesn't matter now. You are here to train with me, GPU!" She states proudly as she leans her rifle on one shoulder.

Andrew asks curiously, "Train? What do you mean? I didn't even get a chance to eat."

Uni replies, "You'll eat once we finish training. Now, move it!" She walks off with her rifle over her shoulder.

Andrew is still not satisfied with his answer, "Hey, wait a minute here!" But Uni is already heading off which discloses his complaint, "Oh, well…" He just follows Uni after that.

 **Lastation Basilicom: Shooting Range (8:50 AM)**

Uni stops in front of a station, where there's targets lined up to be shot it, not live targets, though. "Alright. Listen up! You're going to take a weapon and shoot those targets. Can you handle that?" She asks Andrew.

Andrew scratches his head, "What? Is this what this is about? Are you just lonely that Noire is still at that conference with Histoire and the rest of the CPUs?"

Uni sweatdrops and dismisses that the best way she could, "N-no! I just want to see if you really are worthy enough to be my big sister's GPU! Now, pick a gun, cadet!"

Andrew sees some guns lined up, "Oh, err…" He looks at them confusingly, "Eenie miney… ehh…"

Uni gets impatient, "Any time now!" She drums her fingers on her rifle.

Andrew replies, "Alright, give me a second! I rarely have used a gun before, the only time was way back when I was with my grandfather once…"

Uni didn't even care, "Now's not the time for stories! We could be having a war out there and you will be killed on sight if you keep lollygagging like this!"

Andrew snickers, not taking this seriously, "Yeah, right…"

Uni aimed her gun at Andrew, which he startles him and he moved out of her line of fire, "Good, just checking if you were paying attention."

Andrew's eyes looked like they were bugging out, "Why the hell did you even do that…? You could have accidently shot me or something..."

Uni replies, "Relax, I had the safety on. Your face was priceless, though." She smiles at Andrew's scared face.

Andrew's face turned to annoyance, "Welp, it was nice here, but I think I should go before Plutia and Nepgear realize that I was kidnapped. Good luck explaining it to them, Uni." He readies his watch and begins dialing the combination.

Uni grabs his wrist that had his watch and says to him, "N-no! Please don't leave!" She lets go of Andrew's wrist and says, "Ok, I'm sorry that I kidnapped you but I thought you wouldn't come otherwise. I was worried that maybe… you didn't like me or something." She looks down sadly, "After all, I might have done some rash thinking when we were getting our older sisters back… you might have got annoyed with me."

Andrew frowns looking at Uni's sad face, "Uni…" He then tries to make her feel better, "I do like you, the same with your sister. There's nothing that you or the rest of them could do that will make me not like or hate you. Just next time… ask first, I don't know where you got the idea to kidnap me." He chuckles it off.

Uni chuckles as well looking back at it, "I don't know either, just don't worry about that." She goes back into tough mode, "OK! Enough games! It's time to shoot!"

Andrew nods and he grabs a gun from the cabinet next to him, "Ooh… this looks pretty cool."

Uni smiles, "Good choice, it's an UZI, a submachine gun, you won't have a problem hitting your targets, just don't go wild with it, you don't want to waste your ammo."

Andrew just replies with, "I have no idea what UZI is supposed to mean but whatever." He tries to aim for the targets, "Let's get started."

Uni sees Andrew's casual form, he lets his arm bend with the gun close to his face, trying to aim for the target, "Whoa! That's an accident waiting to happen! Here!" She puts her rifle to the side and goes over to help Andrew, "Ok, first off, you are relaxing too much, you need to straighten your arm so that you can support the kickback, and hold the gun tightly. Plus, your putting that UZI too close to your face which might have a bullet shell or the gun itself hit your eye or something. Let me show you." She puts both of her hands on top of Andrew's hand and she straightens his arm out for him, she blushes as she does this, "D-don't take this the wrong way, I'm merely trying to help you so… get your mind out of the gutter!"

Andrew takes a bit to reply and says, "Well, it's kind of hard to do that when you have your… err… chest pressed against my back."

Uni blushes even more, "You stop thinking that right now! Ignore that and focus on getting your shooting stance! I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for your sloppy stance, you know!"

Andrew nods, "Y-yeah, I know. Sorry… I appreciate what you are doing for me."

Uni nods back, "Thank you." She lets go of Andrew and goes to grab her rifle and leans it over the counter, ready to shoot, "Just do your best, you'll get the hang of it." She shoots a target perfectly. "Like that, see? It's easy enough. Give it a try." She gives him an encouraging smile.

Andrew tries it again and this time he skids one of the targets, but it made a clear hit on it, just not what he wanted, "I got it, but it's not enough. Sigh… I don't know if I'm cut out for it."

Uni shakes her head, "N-no… you'll get the hang of it. It's in your blood, after all. Your grandfather was a natural so you'll be too." She reloads her rifle before attempting to give it another shot, no pun intended. "See? There's nothing to it but to do it." She blushes at her line, "W-wow… that sounded really cheesy." She chuckles it off.

Andrew chuckles as well "I thought it was kinda cute." He tries going for it again but realizes that he had to reload, "Damn it…" He undoes the magazine and replenishes its load and puts it back in. "Huh, I guess I do."

Uni smiles, "See? You just have to not think about it too much! Now… give it another try."

Andrew closes one of his eyes and moves the gun slightly right and left to adjust his aim and… BANG! He then notices, "I did it! I got a bullseye!" He beams.

Uni feels the happiness of Andrew's smile, "I'm proud of you! I knew you could do it! So… want to keep going?"

Andrew nods, "Yeah, I feel like I can be on a roll now."

Uni smiles, "Great! But first… we gotta eat. I realized that I haven't ate at all and carried your unconscious body over here without any breakfast at all."

Andrew's eyes widen slightly, "Y-you did?"

Uni nods, "Yeah, you are lucky that you were light and scrawny and not a fat obese nerd or something."

Andrew sweatdrops and felt like he has been insulted, "Gee, thanks." He changes the subject, "So, I'll go make breakfast for the both of us, you wait in the living room while I do that."

Uni nods, "Sounds good to me, I'll be waiting there until you're done."

With that Andrew walks off to the kitchen.

 **Lastation Basilicom: Kitchen (9:25 AM)**

Andrew enters the kitchen and as soon as he does, he is greeted with a surprise, well two surprises, "Gah! W-what in the…"

It was none other than Rom and Ram! Ram laughs at Andrew's reaction, "We totally scared him! That was hilarious!"

Rom smiles, "Yes, it was."

Andrew catches his breath as that shock took him off guard, "You… gotta warn me when you are fixing to do that… phew!"

Ram laughs, "No way! That won't be as funny, wouldn't it?"

Andrew shrugs, "I guess I can't argue with that. So… what are you two doing here?"

Ram exclaims, "Kidnapping you, duh!"

Rom nods, "That's right!"

Andrew blinks a couple times before chuckling, "Good one, girls. Now… you two should head home to Lowee before your sister finds out you are gone."

Ram shakes her head and shouts out, "Our sister is not there! And… we are bored as hell! So… we are going to knock you out and take you to our basilicom!"

Rom nods, agreeing with her sister, "Yup, that's right…"

Andrew sweatdrops, "You two… are going to knock me out? What for? I'm sure if you just asked me, I would go with you two, I'm not going to resist."

Ram replies, "Well, you are hanging out with Uni, aren't you?! She kidnapped you and you were asleep so… go to sleep!"

Rom nods, saying, "Yes… sleep… go to sleep…" Like she's trying to hypnotize Andrew.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh…"

Ram gets inpatient, "Ugh! It's taking forever so…" She summons her weapon, "I'm just going to whack you unconscious!"

Rom summons her weapon as well, "Let me help… we gotta give him enough force to lull him to a deep sleep…"

The both of them walk towards Andrew threateningly with their dangerous objects, "Now, hold still!" Ram exclaims.

Rom nods, "This will only hurt for a second…"

Andrew backs away trying to talk the girls out of it, "N-now… let's talk about this! I'm the adult here and I don't want my skull smashed in by two little girls…"

Rom and Ram had no sign of stopping, "Don't be a baby, Andy! You are a GPU so you must take what the CPUs do and like it!" Ram says.

Andrew shakes his head, "But, I don't like this! This is irrational!"

Ram prepares a count down, "Ready… one two…"

Andrew exclaims, "No! I-I don't like where this is going! I… uh…" He looks at his wrist to try to transform but… "And… my watch isn't there because I was kidnapped and took it off to sleep. Heh heh… how delightful." And…

SMAAASH!

 **Remy's Hideout (9:43 AM)**

Remy is pissed out of his mind about what happened, "Grrraaggh! Damn it! We were so close, but that stupid book fairy just appeared out of nowhere and… grraggghh! Wouldn't I give to piss on her pages!"

Demo begins to butt in, "Remy dear~?"

Remy replies in a shriek, "What?! Can't you see that I'm ranting?!"

Rei barges in the door, panting, "You… forgot… about me…" She looked pretty pathetic.

Demo replies, "That."

Remy sighs, "Ugh… the only way that this headache is going to disappear is if I get rid of at least one of them! But… I can't do that! They'll just buddy up and… it makes me so sick!"

Demo steps in to say something, "You know, we could get rid of that GPU once and for all."

Remy flails angrily, "I know that! I want to do it so bad, but it's pissing me off that he just easily defeats me with his stupid CPUs! But… how?" He deeply thinks about how to get rid of Andrew.

Rei tries to give a suggestion, "Can't you… make him vanish or something? Maybe in a portal?" She wasn't very certain of her idea.

Remy roars angrily, "Graaaagggh!"

Rei panics over that, "I-I'm sorry, sir! T-that was a terrible idea! Don't punish me!"

Remy calms down, "That's a good idea. But where are we going to get a portal?"

Demo chuckles menacingly, "Didn't you tail it off in a portal? Before you came to the Hyperdimension?"

Remy's eyes widen and bunch of memories flashes into his head at once, very terrifying ones, "No! Don't bring that up! It's horrid! It's so painful for words!"

Demo continues, "But… they are still looking for you and… if you just be really cautious and tried to be dodgy. You could lure them to catching that GPU instead."

Remy's eyes glistens with a great plan in mind, "Ladies…"

Rei stands at attention, "Y-yes?"

Remy puts a fist in the air and says with eagerness, "I'm gonna get me rid of one of these GPUs! Rei, you just relax and let me handle this one! It'll be so sweet to finally have him get a taste of what I'm going to show him!" He rushes off in a flash.

Rei had no idea of what he was talking about, "Um… ok, but… what?" She sweatdrops with a clueless look on her face.

 **Lowee: City Central (9:50 AM)**

Andrew wakes up from the really uncalled for blows from the wonder twins, "Ugh… my head… that smarts…" He gets up and sees that he's outside, at some sort of play, "What's this…?"

Ram looks behind her and see Andrew, "Good, you're awake, we want you to perform a puppet show for all these kids, here take these." She hands Andrew two portable handhelds.

Andrew is totally lost on what's happening, "Uh… why do you need two game consoles for a puppet show? And… isn't this the Lastation Portable? What's going on here?"

Ram explains, "These are your puppets, you dummy! This one represents Lowee and this one represents Lastation! We just used the Lastation Portable and the Lowee Dee Ess as the puppets. It'll be fun, trust us!"

Rom nods, "Yes… we want to see you perform with those…" She's holding Ice like a plushie.

Ice replies, "You should do what they tell you. They look pretty serious about this."

Rom pets Ice, "Good, big brother…"

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh… but what should I say?"

Ram replies, "Just say whatever comes to mind, just make it really funny because I wanna be entertained!"

Andrew sighs, "Why am I getting myself into these girls' silly games? Well… I guess I gotta entertain them." He takes the two portable consoles on a stick and goes behind the stage and gets ready for the show to start.

Ram announces it, "Everyone! We are ready to perform the best and most awesome-est puppet show that Lowee has ever done! It's about two fellow nations and their interactions with each other. This! Is their story!" She goes to the crowd as they sit and watch the show.

Andrew clears his throat, "Ahem!" He starts voicing the two portables, he makes the Lastation one talk in a posh voice, the best one he can do since it's his first time, "Oh, how horrid. You are such a cheap console."

The Lowee one talks back to it, "Well, I am cheap, that's how kids find me more enjoyable, I'm affordable. But you… you are utter trash! Your buttons are falling off and are so wobbly it's terrible!"

The Lastation Portable finds this insult well… insulting, "You take that back! I'm a good console… much better than your outdated… cartridges." It makes posh sounds, "Yes, quite." And "Ahem, yes." A couple of times.

The Lowee console replies, "Cartridges are good compared to your small disks that are used for you! What is that, even? You are trying so hard to be like your home console sibling, it pathetic. And it makes such bad noises when loading. Does mine do that? No… also, mine load faster."

Lastation makes a disgusted groan, "Ugh… you. Who put you on the planet? I can't even… you shut up!" He makes the portable smack the Lowee console.

The kids eat that up and begin laughing.

The Lowee console fights back, "I'm not taking that on a broken-down console!" SMACK!

The Lastation console fights back, "Screw you!" SMACK!

The kids like the violence between the two, but… Uni comes down in her HDD form, "What's going on here?"

One of the kids reply, "Hey! It's the broken console! Your buttons are falling off!"

Black Sister doesn't know what's going on, "Huh? What's going on?! Where's Andy?!"

Rom and Ram try hiding behind the puppet stage, avoiding Black Sister's confrontation.

Black Sister sees the two consoles smacking each other saying bad things about each other, "Hey! Stop that right now!"

Andrew drops the two consoles and shrugs, standing up, "Ok… I surrender."

Black Sister sees Andrew and goes towards him, "There you are! Now… we're going to continue where we left off!"

Rom and Ram transforms, "Hey! We stole him fair and square!" Ram exclaims.

Rom nods, "That's right! And it was just getting good…"

Black Sister nods sarcastically, "Uh huh, yeah… doing this reenactment of a console war is what I call good."

Ram shrugs, "Don't blame me, blame Andy. He made all that up!"

Black Sister shakes her head, "Don't put the blame on him! You two kidnapped him so I'm kidnapping him back!"

Rom and Ram shouts in unison, summoning their weapons, "Over our dead…"

Remy comes in walking in, whistling nonchalantly, "Don't mind me… just… passing through."

Black Sister notices Remy and asks, "Do I know you?"

Remy shakes his head, "Not yet but… you'll know me a lot better coming on. You know… when I finally get rid of your sisters."

That gets Black Sister's attention, "What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" She aims her rifle at Remy which is powered up by her HDD form.

Andrew gets out of the puppet stages and informs her, "That's the Phantom GPU, Remy! He wants to get rid of us! Be careful!"

Remy chuckles, "Don't worry… it's just you this time." He begins to clear his throat, "Hey! Stupid ugly bitch! I'm right here! Come and get me!" He begins mooning the sky.

Black Sister is grossed out by that, grimacing, "W-what the hell is that brat doing?"

Andrew shakes his head, just as grossed out, "No idea."

A dark, ominous portal starts to form near Remy which is getting a view of his full moon, "I'm here you freaking bitch! Come and get me!" He jumps near Andrew, waving his butt at the portal, "I'm ready for you! Come take me now!"

Black Sister realizes what Remy is doing, "Andy! Get out of the way!"

But… the portal releases a shadow claw launching right at Remy and Andrew, but Remy taps on his watch and transforms to escape its grasp, "Ha ha! Fool! You fell for it! It got you now! You are taking a trip to the Shadow Realm, so to speak! Well, much worse than that!"

The shadowy fist got a good grip on Andrew's body, dragging him back to the portal from whence it came. Andrew tries to escape, "H-hey… let me go!" No budging is going to let Andrew go, "H-help, Uni! Rom and Ram!"

Black Sister goes over to try to pull Andrew back to them, "Andy! I'm not going to let you go!" She grabs Andrew's shirt by the shoulders, "N-no good… this thing is strong and… it's emitting a strange aura… it feels like… anti share energy…"

Rom and Ram tries helping Uni free Andrew, "No… dummy don't get captured like this! We still got fun things in stored for you! Please!"

Another claw comes out and flicks the three off of Andrew as it pulls him inside, sealing the portal with Andrew along with it.

The three are flabbergasted by what just happened, "He… he's gone… just like that…" Black Sister says, almost trance like.

Remy turns back to normal to taunt the three, "Nyah! You are nothing without your precious GPU! I win! Ha ha ha!"

Black Sister begins to tremble, which Remy laughs at, "What's wrong? Are you going to cry?"

Black Sister makes two fists, "You… you bastard!" She launches at Remy at high speeds and tackles him down, with tears running down her face, "I'll blow your brains out!" She gets her rifle and sticks it against the side of Remy's head, holding him down with her knees.

Remy doesn't care in the slightest, laughing manically at her expense, "You are priceless! You do know that this won't bring him back! Nothing will!"

Nepgear and Plutia comes down in their HDD form, just taking on what's going on, "What happened? Where's Andy?" Nepgear asks.

Black Sister shouts angrily, "This bastard took him away somewhere! I'm going to blow his f*cking brains out!" She is still crying.

Purple Sister frowns looking at her face, she goes down to try to comfort her, "Uni…" she begins to try to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Black Sister smacks it away, "I don't need your comfort! What will comfort me right now is to shoot this guy in the head!"

Purple Sister embraces Black Sister, "No… you need to calm down… I know you are distraught by Andy's disappearance, but you are scaring the kids around you."

The kids shout, "This is awesome! Shoot him in the head for us!"

Purple Sister sweatdrops, "T-they are interesting…"

Iris Heart comes over, "Uni, we'll find Andy, and we'll do whatever it takes. Also, I got something much better in mind for a punishment for Remy." She gives a smirk to Remy with a satisfying thought in her mind, something awful for Remy in the future.

Remy laughs, "Do what you want! I can take it! Also… it's not going to last long… I'll be gone soon, I got no business here anymore so when I can transform again, I'll be outta here!"

Iris Heart takes her turn in holding Remy down, just with her foot on his chest, "You sure about that~?" She licks her weapon, "You are going to talk. You will tell us everything you know about what happened to Andy. Or else…

Remy rolls his eyes, "I've seen this before. There is no else, I don't care what you do to me! What I did is worth it!"

Iris Heart giggles, "You will wish you didn't say that!"

 **That's it. So, what will happen next. What will Iris Heart do to Remy to make him talk and what became of Andrew? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Guest: Yeah, Red does see Blaire, they made up just fine.**

 **Guest #2: Yeah, they're happy to see Ice again.**

 **Author Heart – Ance: Tsundere much? Yep, Glue is a pervy one. Just like every other dogoo but he has charm.**

 **Guest #3: They made up, too. I don't know If Red and Blaire are going to be in a relationship. What does it look like to you?**

 **Guest #4: Not yet, nyu! I like Broccoli too but we got plot to get out of the way first.**

 **Magical-Death: You kind of called it. Also… yep, Glue is amazing. He's super friendly so any friends you have, he'll grow an attach to. He's kind of picky though, so it must be the right friend.**

 **Author Oracle – MiddonaitoShi: Histoire is always on top of it. Yep, Andrew and Red made up and so did Blaire. Both got separate adventures right now. Also about my game… I haven't gotten around to going back to it, I blame procrastination.**

 **TJenkins006: Yep! It's strange, isn't it? I gotta make these references happen!**

 **CFW Gamereaper: Yeah, sort of. I kinda forgot about her and was reminded, that's what happens with using a lot of characters. Rei's there don't worry. And you don't want to know what Xelor's labyrinth is like! Trust me.**

 **TJenkins006: Yep!**

 **Samdama95: Huh? I could have sworn that I did put it in there… whoops. I'm sure that they got the jist of it.**

* * *

 **Phew! That's it so happy reading.**


	32. In The Pits Of The Negadimension Part 1

**Last time on Hyperdimension Overclocked, Andrew was being kidnapped by all the CPU candidates for their benefit. And Andrew was whisked away to a scary dimension by Remy who is now being interrogated for his actions. Let's see how that goes, shall we?**

* * *

 **Planeptune Bascilicom: A dark scary room (10:25 AM)**

Plutia or in this case Iris Heart has Remy tied up to a chair, trying her best to interrogate the brat, "I'll ask again, where did Andy go?" She gets real close to Remy's face.

Remy chuckles anyway, "And I told you, he's dead now so you don't have to worry." He begins to yawn, "Is this the best you can do? You call yourself an interrogator? You are a really shitty one, then."

Iris Heart smiles as she plans something devious, "Well, we tried this the easy way so… I'm going to skip to the fun part~" She bring out a whip, "Unless… you talk right now."

Remy takes a deep breath and then replies, "In a million f*cking years, I will."

Iris Heart giggles, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She wraps the whip around Remy's body, "You asked for it!" She spins Remy around in a very fast speed, "Talk! Talk, damn you! Where's Andy!"

Remy starts to get a little dizzy, "I said no! He's dead now! D-E-D. Dead!"

Iris Heart makes a shout as she slams Remy down hard on the ground, breaking the chair he was in, "Damn you!" She slams him again, "Damn you!" And again, "Damn you to hell or wherever you came from!" She keeps doing this.

Remy shouts as it hurts him, "Ow ow ow! Stop, you bitch! Let me go! I said he's dead, this won't bring him back!"

At this point, you can tell that Iris Heart is crying, "Then… I'll slowly and painfully kill you to satisfy me!"

Nepgear was just standing there watching, "Goodness."

"You can say that again." A voice rings out.

Nepgear yelps a bit at it startled her, "X-Xelly?" She goes over to pick up Xelor, "You're still here, which means…" She realizes, "Andy's defenseless!"

Xelor makes a 8 bit nod on his screen, "Indeed, he is still alive though, I can much guaranteed that."

Iris Heart hears this and throws Remy down and goes over to Xelor, "How do you know?"

Xelor replies, "Even if my host is out of range of me, I can still sense his vital signs. He is alive, but unconscious."

Iris Heart asks, "Where is he?"

Xelor sighs "I do not know. He is an unknown dimension as we speak, it is unclear to know where he could be unless a local from that dimension has the curtesy to tell us."

Iris Heart goes back to Remy with a sadistic grin on her face, "I'll be to oblige to force it out of the local~" She cracks her whip.

Nepgear shakes her head, "N-no… please no more, Plutia. I don't think I could watch anymore."

Xelor agrees, "Yes, we don't need it out of his mouth, per say. We could ask my big sister."

Demo fakes her happiness, "You are asking your big sister for help? Oh, you do care!" She then makes a raspberry at Xelor, "Like if I'd help you!"

Iris Heart takes her off of Remy's wrist, "Are you sure? I'm feeling a bit experimentive today. What if I were to take you apart~?"

Demo feels Iris Heart's dark and scary aura, "Um… I'll tell you what you need to know, if…"

Iris Heart sighs, "Ok, what is this if?"

Demo then asks, "Xelly must say that I'm better than him~" She makes a stick her tongue out emoticon with her screen.

Xelor replies, "You're better than me." He says this right away.

Demo gasps, "I didn't expect you to actually reply, let alone so fast."

Xelor sighs, "I don't really care if I say it. It doesn't really harm me and if we're related, we should love each other."

Demo gets a bit flustered, "I-I don't want to love you! You took my job away from me!" She makes a blushed emoticon with her screen.

Iris Heart smiles, "Aw…" She turns to normal, "Demo's so cuuuuute~"

Demo shouts, "S-shut up!"

Xelor states, "And a tad tsundere."

Demo sighs, "Do you want the information or not?"

Nepgear nods, "Yes, we do."

"Alright, then. So, stop embarrassing me, alright?!" Demo clears her virtual throat and begins speaking.

 **Where The Hell Is Andrew? (10:30 AM)**

Andrew slowly wakes up, "Ugh… where… where am I?" He looks around, "Huh? Why can't I move?" He tries to budge but can't go anywhere, "I'm… strapped to some kind of lab table."

"P-please… kill me…" A voice says.

Andrew darts to the location of the voice and sees a creature, "Oh geez!" He sees that the creature's guts were hanging out, begging for death, "E-err… hi?"

It looked to be an impish looking creature, "H-hi? What's that…? And… I'm dying, kill me, please…" He gasps as he is dying slowly and painfully.

Andrew's face gets intense, "Tell me. Who strapped me here and where am I?"

"I did~" A voice rings out as she giggles, the voice sounded familiar to Andrew. She walks out from a dark area as the room was poorly lit, "Hi there, new toy~" She looks a lot like…

"Compa?!" Andrew exclaims as the girl looks like Compa but she was wearing surgical clothes with bloodstains on them.

"Yep, although I'm not the Compa you are used to. I'm the Nega Dimension's Compa!" She smiles at Andrew as she introduces herself, "Are you ready to be disemboweled?" She holds a handsaw towards Andrew. One of those rotating saws that are on a dental stick or something like an electric toothbrush.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Y-you're not serious, right?" He gulps.

Nega Compa shakes her head, "I'm very much serious, I'm going to use this saw to cut into your flesh and then open up your body as tons of blood sprays out and then play with your organs~" She smiles angelically at Andrew which is much scarier than if she was saying this neutral.

Andrew gulps, "B-but, I don't want to die…"

Nega Compa replies, "I won't kill you right away. I'll just rearrange your guts and pull some stuff out as you are completely conscious. Hopefully you'll be lucky enough to experience the excruciating pain that I'll give you~" She turns on the saw and uses it to cut Andrew's shirt. "Ready?"

Andrew shakes his head, really scared out of his mind, "N-no! Please don't do this! I don't want to die! I don't want this!"

Nega Compa ignores his cries of pain, "If you are a good boy, I'll even do this naked. You'll enjoy your last moments while looking at something sexy~"

Andrew shakes his head, "N-no… g-go away!" He is about to break into tears.

Nega Compa smiles looking at Andrew's tears, "Are you… crying? Wow… I think I'm going enjoy cutting you~" She begins to go over to Andrew's exposed chest with the saw, she blushes as she is going to enjoy cutting him open.

"Dogoo!" Glue appears and lands on top of Nega Compa which distracts her.

Andrew smiles seeing Glue come to the rescue, "Even from different dimensions, you always come through, Glue!"

Nega Compa tries to get Glue off of her, "L-let go!" She throws the saw into the air and it lands right at the poor dying imp's head and just does him in.

Glue yips, "Dogoo! Dogoo!"

Nega Compa grabs Glue, holding him in, "Ooh… I never seen this kind of creature before. Looks… tasty~"

Andrew's eyes widen, "Y-you wouldn't dare!"

Nega Compa just doesn't care and begins eating Glue alive, "Om nom nom nom!" She swallows him whole, "Just like jelly~" She sighs with relief.

Andrew shouts angrily, "Y-you ate my dogoo whole! I'm gonna-"

Nega Compa interrupts him, "You're gonna what?" You are bound and I'm not so… urp!" She burps, "Ooh, indigestion… where was I? Ah yes…" She goes over to her surgical saw from the imp who had his head split in half, "Time to cut you up to pieces~"

Andrew tries to break free, "Hngh… g-grrrr…!"

Nega Compa giggles, "You can't escape me, boy. I'm going to have so much fun in cutting you~" She brings the saw closer to Andrew, as it was right at his skin, she stops, "W-what? I… can't do it."

Andrew's eyes were closed as he was expecting it, "Huh? Did you… change your mind?"

Nega Compa grunts as she tries to dive it in, "N-no… I can't move my body… urp!" Her stomach violently grumbles, "W-what is that creature? W-what is it doing to me…" She tries to barf it up but Glue isn't coming up. She begins stumbling around as she tries to get ahold of herself.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Uh…"

Nega Compa stops doing this and calmly walks towards Andrew and frees him, "You are free, master." She says to Andrew robotically.

Andrew sweatdrops, "Master?"

Nega Compa replies, "I'm Glue, master. This evil Compa ate me and I controlled her body as I don't want her to kill you. I'm talking through her so that's why my words are coming through her mouth and voice." Nega Compa twitches, "She's strong… I don't think I can hold her off much longer… run."

Andrew runs off, "Gotcha, Glue!" He runs off as fast as he can, but not before saluting to the poor imp that was finally set to rest.

Nega Compa finally takes control and barfs up Glue, "Ugh! Such a disgusting creature! I'm gonna… where did that boy go?!" She looks around as she doesn't see Andrew, "I'm going to cut you to size, creature!"

Glue doesn't care as he yips happily at Nega Compa, "Dogoo!" He launches himself at her and begins molesting her as any dogoo do.

 **Negadimension Basilicom? (10:45 AM)**

Andrew runs through the halls of this reverse world's basilicom, trying to avoid being spotted, "I hope Glue is alright."

"Dogoo!" Glue comes back towards Andrew panting happily and leaps into Andrew's arms.

Andrew smiles, "You were in that crazy Compa's body… but I don't mind. I'm glad that you're ok, Glue."

Glue hops on Andrew's head and forms into an army helmet onto Andrew, protecting his noggin, "Goo!"

Andrew looks up at Glue and back to his surrounding, "Right, we have to find a way out of here, now." He looks around for a way out.

 **Hyperdimension: Planeptune Bascilicom: Dark Room (10:50 AM)**

Demo finishes speaking, "…and that's why there's a slim chance that Andrew will survive the Nega Dimension, the people there are pure evil so him surviving is not possible."

Plutia frowns, "Oh…" She hangs her head down. She then raises it up again as she looks very scary, "Should I play with you two some more~?"

Remy's eyes widen, "S-shit! I regret this plan already! She's just as scary as the goddess I worked for over there."

Nepgear gets it now, "So that's why you hate us so much. Well, we're not evil. We just want Andy back. Can you please help us?"

Remy shouts, "In your dreams! I don't trust any goddess anymore! What the hell would I want to help you bitches?"

Plutia looms over at Remy intimidatingly, "You don't want to help…? That's too bad? Maybe I should 'convince' yooooou~"

Remy gulps, and rushes behind Nepgear, "Please don't let the scary goddess hurt me. I'll do whatever you want."

Plutia turns back to normal, "Yaaaaay~"

Remy groans, "You better stay away from me, nightmare fuel."

Plutia frowns, "Aw, you don't like Plutia? But, didn't you like my fuuuuun…?"

Remy rolls his eyes, "No, that was not fun. That hurt a lot."

Plutia continues frowning, "Aw, but it was fun to me. Come ooooon…"

Remy hugs Nepgear tightly, "I-I'm so sick of being tortured…" He begins crying.

Nepgear frowns at Remy, "Poor thing, he just scared of us because of what they did to him there. I promise we'll keep you safe if you help us."

Remy sniffles, "O-ok…"

Nepgear gets intense, "If you trick us again, I won't forgive you and I'll have Plutie do whatever she wants with you."

Plutia smiles, "Yaaaay~"

Remy nods, "I swear on my negite soul that I'm not tricking you."

Nepgear's eyes widen a bit, "Negite? What's that?"

Remy smiles, "That's what I am. I'm a negite, which is an impish creature from the negadimension. We mine minerals for the goddess. I hate it as we are treated very poorly. That's why I wanted to escape and kill them all."

Nepgear frowns, "You poor thing."

Demo shouts, "No! I refuse to turn good! You can't make me!"

Xelor replies, "Demo, you are so cool. I love you as my big sister. I look up to you."

Demo smiles unknowingly hearing that, "R-really?"

Xelor bleeps, "Of course. Perhaps we could be partners and fight alongside each other and help out respective GPU."

Demo replies, "Appreciation? How do I know that you aren't lying?"

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "Because…" His voice gets all cheery, "I love my big sister!"

Demo blushes happily, "Awwwww… thank you~! Well… maybe I'll forget my plans of world domination if you… fuse my hardware with yours!"

Xelor's voice gets back to normal, "Say what?"

Demo laughs, "You heard me! You allow me to be in your hardware so we both can be together forever~!"

Xelor beeps, "I never said anything like that! I'm sure that you are still useful in your own way, no need to latch onto me."

Demo giggles, "You are getting flustered, little brother."

Xelor calms down, "I suppose so. We have something important to do so… I'll give it a thought."

Demo lights up, "Really?!"

Xelor sighs, "Yes."

Demo cheers happily, "Yaaaaay~!"

The group hears the front door of the basilicom open, which means, "Big sis is back!" Nepgear says happily as the rest of them rushes out to greet her.

 **Negadimension: Planeptune Basilicom (11:10 AM)**

Andrew continues to sneak around in the basilicom, he hears footsteps, "C-crap…" He begins hiding behind machinery.

He sees a similar impish creature that looked like the one that was dying, he was holding a weapon, "Compa said that the boy was around here, and I'm going to find him if it kills me. Because she'll kill me if I don't."

Andrew frowns, "He's loaded… I don't have a weapon to fight him with." He then remembers, "Wait… Glue, you know what to do…"

Glue barks happily, "Dogoo!"

Andrew shushes him, "B-be quiet…"

The negite guard turns to the source of the sound, "Where are you?! Show yourself, punk!"

Glue barks again and hops off of Andrew's head and transforms… into a freaking machine gun, "Dogoo!" He barks seriously.

Andrew nods, "Yep… I gotta get rid of him." He cocks his dogoo gun.

The negite goes to the machinery that Andrew was hiding behind, "Show yourself you…" He sees Andrew's gun poking out, "What the f-" He gets shot with a goo bullet that just shot right through him at rapid speeds.

Andrew steps out of his hiding spot, "Didn't want to do that, but you made me." He begins walking. "Gah!" He feels the hand of the negite grab him. He aims his gun at him and shoots him several times, finally killing him, "Y-you scared me… ok. Time to find a way out of here." He continues walking, grasping his dogoo gun.

 **Hyperdimension: Planeptune Basilicom (11:20 AM)**

Nepgear opens the door for Neptune and Histoire, "Neptune! Histoire! You're back!" She makes a sad smile.

Neptune exclaims happily, "Yep! That meeting took forever! We had to travel really far and all that jazz! So… where's Andy at?"

Nepgear laughs sheepishly, "About that… he… err… how do I put this?"

Neptune blinks innocently, smiling, "He what, Nep jr.?"

Remy shouts, "He's dead, Nep!"

Neptune points at Remy, "What the Nep is he doing here?! Is he trying to kill us again and failing horribly?"

Remy shakes his head, "No, I'm here to confess something. I… sent him to my home dimension, the Negadimension and he might… be dead."

Neptune suddenly transforms into Purple Heart, "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

The other goddesses transform and say the same thing or close to it, all charging at him with their weapons out.

Xelor shouts, "He's alive, you all!"

The four stop, "Well, how bad is this dimension, then?" Black Heart asks.

Remy replies, "It's deadly. I'm a negite and we are pushovers compare to the goddesses that inhabit there, they are all the exact opposite of you four. That's why I wanted to kill you all, in hoping that it'll kill them, too."

Black Heart scoffs, "That's ridiculous, it doesn't work like that. You can't kill a goddess from one dimension and that'll kill the other."

Purple Heart nods, "Yes, if that were the case, then it'll kill every author's version of us, too."

Remy shouts angrily, "Now you tell me! I just sent your GPU to his doom!"

Green Heart tries to calm Remy down, "Now, there's no need to be worried. I'm sure that Andy will survive this."

Remy states sarcastically, "We can only freaking hope!" He then scoffs, "Yeah, he's a dead man!"

The goddesses revert to normal, Noire asks, "You do know if he dies, you are responsible, right?"

Remy gulps, "Now, I do."

Neptune, being the optimistic goddess as she says asks, "Ok, so Andy can make it. How does one escape, how did you escape?"

Remy replies, "I had to sneak behind the goddess' back and use her oracle's portal and get out of here."

Noire scoffs, "If that oracle is evil, too, then how did you manage to have her make a portal?"

Remy smirks, making a chuckle, "I have my ways."

The rest of the goddesses sweatdrops, "Ok…" Noire says.

Blanc then asks, "So… now what?"

Nepgear replies, "You go back home, Rom and Ram miss you and same goes with Uni, Noire."

Blanc and Noire nods and they transform and fly home.

Vert is still there, "I don't have a sister." She frowns.

Neptune embraces Nepgear, "Well you ain't takin' mine! Go after Remy! He's available!"

Remy sweatdrops, "N-no freaking way! I might be calling an everlasting truce but I don't wanna be suffocated by Miss Melon Queen!"

Vert didn't take that as an insult, though, "Is that little ol' me?"

Neptune then sees Plutia, "Oh hey, Plutie! Well, if you won't keep Vert 'company' then maybe you'll keep Plutie busy!"

Plutia giggles, "I'm reeeeeeaaaady~!"

Remy gulps, "Vetty, please comfort me… I'm traumatized by that scary goddess…" He goes over to Vert and begins hugging her.

Plutia pouts, "Aw… I'm not scaaaaary…"

Xelor reminds the group, "You are taking this very well considering that Andrew might perish."

Neptune frowns again, "Oh…" She goes over to Xelor, "You can figure out a way, right? We can get Andy back, yes?"

Xelor sighs, "It's not that simple, Neptune."

Nepgear thinks for a bit until she comes up with an idea, "What if… we make another portal to the Nega dimension and get Andy out ourselves. You can make a portal, right, Xelor?"

Xelor beeps, "Indeed I can, but it's not that easy. I don't know the exact coordinates in order to open the portal to the dimension. The only way I can do this is if I mimicked the one that opened recently."

Nepgear nods, "Do that! We can go in there and rescue Andy!"

Xelor clears his virtual throat, "Alright, I need the remnants of the closed portal. It might be our only shot at recovering Andrew."

Nepgear nods, "It's at Lowee! Come on, Neptune! Let's go save Andy while we can!"

Neptune nods in agreement, "Alright, Nep Jr.!"

The both of them transform into their HDD forms, Plutia raises her hand, "I wanna go, tooooo~!"

Purple Heart nods, "Of course. All of us are going, we need all the help we can afford to save Andy."

Plutia transforms into Iris Heart, "Oh, and if the portal happens to work, we can throw Remy in there, right~?"

Remy gulps, "I-I don't wanna go back in there! I'll do anything!"

Vert transforms into Green Heart, "Anything, you say~?" She looks at Remy with a smile and a look on her face as she carries Remy in her arms like a little child.

Remy sweatdrops, "Oh… I don't like the sound of that…"

 **Negadimension (11:30 AM)**

Andrew continues his way through the hells of the Negadimension, not knowing where he is, "Crap… I'm super lost, no map, no watch. Just me and my dogoo." Glue begins licking Andrew's face in response. Andrew nods and hugs the wall, looking out for anyone nearby, "None of those imp-looking things. I wonder if they all fled… oh… shiz…" He sees a familiar face walking by.

Of course, it was Nega Compa, holding a gigantic needle, with looks to be poison inside, "Where are you, my little victim~? I'm not done with you, yet…" Behind her was a bunch of negites on the floor, twitching as foam comes out of their mouths, with their eyes bulging out.

Andrew sweatdrops, "D-did she kill them just for fun?" He thinks to himself, "I really don't like the looks of this…"

Glue looks at Nega Compa and growls at her, "Dogrrrruff…" Bearing fangs as he's ready to confront her.

Andrew looks up, "R-really? You really want to face someone like her, but, she's…" He gets a thought flowing through his mind. "I… trained. I worked hard to train myself for stuff like this… well… ok." He picks up Glue and turns him into his sword, "I don't want to kill her so I'm going to just use my melee attacks and see if I can disarm her from that syringe she's holding. Welp…" He gulps, "I'm going in…" He walks out of hiding.

Nega Compa sees Andrew walking out of his hiding place, looking all confident, "Ooh… you are ready for me to cut you now~? Well… maybe I'll do something fun for you if you are going to give yourself to me."

Andrew shakes his head, "Cut the crap, I'm going to take you head on, no more running. I'm ready to deal with you myself." He grips his dogoo sword tightly.

Nega Compa shakes her head, "No… this most certainly won't do. Ok… guards, help me deal with this squirmy victim~"

The negite guard from before plus another arm themselves with their guns, facing side to side with Nega Compa, "I didn't like what you did to me earlier. Shooting me in the head with those goo bullets."

Andrew's eyes widen, "H-he didn't die? Well… at least I don't have to worry about guilt anymore."

Nega Compa adds on, "Keep him alive, though. I want to kill him myself, just… shoot off his legs or something, make him immobile."

Andrew sweatdrops as his odds aren't looking so good, "C-crap… how am I going to deal with two armed guards and a crazy psychopath?"

Nega Compa frowns, "Hey… that's not a nice thing to say." She then makes a sadistic smile as she licks her needle, "I like it when you insult me. Makes me… frisky~ I can't wait to disassemble you…"

Andrew grunts, "I'm not going to back down, if I do… I might lead myself to my death. I'll tackle this head on." He charges toward the three with his sword in defensive mode.

Glue can sense Andrew's steadfast movement and acts accordingly, "Dogoowowowow…" He morphs himself into a big shield as Andrew charges at them.

The two guards shoot at Andrew and his dogoo but their defenses are up and Glue absorbs the bullets in him and they just wobble off of him, "Our weapons are useless!"

Andrew steps forward with his feet and Glue turns into a hammer, "Here's a trick picked up from a pissed off goddess…" He shifts his body forward as he swings the heavy looking dogoo hammer at the two guards, "Tanzerin Trombe!"

And… he sends the two flying with them shouting, "We'll remember this!"

Andrew's momentum is still going as he inadequately used a move that he has no knowledge on in his current state and is just mere mimicry, "D-damn it…" He lets go of his Glue hammer as he spins towards Nega Compa, "C-crap…" His spin goes to a stop as soon as he is about to fall on her.

Nega Compa is caught off guard as Andrew falls on her, "W-what…" She notices that… Andrew has faceplanted into her soft breasts.

Andrew opens his eyes as he sees this for himself and makes a muffles yelp, "Mmff!" He begins to try to pull away from Nega Compa as he might either get stabbed with her needle as he is defenseless or is that he is trying to keep it together. It's both. He begins to attempt to back away before he meets this upcoming event that will lead to a bad ending and a game over.

Nega Compa looks down at Andrew, smiling, "Aww… does the widdle boy like my tits~?" She taunts Andrew instead of stabbing him with her syringe. She holds him there, preventing him from pulling out.

Andrew tries his best to pull his head out from between Nega Compa's boobs but she's hugging his head tight, "Mmmf! Let me go…!" He muffles in them.

Nega Compa looks down at him with a sadistic smile and a small blush, "What's that? I can't hear you. Did you ask me to let me go? Because if you did I would say that you look like you enjoy this~" She squishes his head closer to her boobs, "Now that I have you where I want you, I can just let you suffocate in between them, that way, when you pass out… I can just lock you up again and cut you open real nice and slow~"

Andrew shakes his head, "N-noooo… I… can't breathe…" He muffles as he tries to break free. "T-this isn't good…"

 **Hyperdimension: Lowee City Central (10:40 AM)**

Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Green Heart, Iris Heart, Xelor and Remy all arrive at their destination, "This is where that freaky hand abducted poor Andy." Purple Sister says with a frown.

Purple Heart looks around, "You're sure, Nep Jr.?"

Remy and Xelor agrees, "She speaks the truth, Neptune." Xelor replies. "This is the spot where the portal opened not too long ago. I believe I can make due with trying to copy the portal's destination."

Purple Sister sighs with relief, "You can? Thank goodness."

Iris Heart nods, "Good. Looks like I don't have to squish Remy like a bug after all."

Remy gulps, "I-I'm thankful for that…" Still being held by Green Heart.

Green Heart smiles at Remy, "Would you like to rest your head on my chest to comfort yourself~?"

Remy looks up at Green Heart, "You think that your boobs will make it all alright?"

Green Heart nods, "Yep, and I know you want to rest your head on them, you keep looking at them."

Remy shakes his head and turns it away from Green Heart, "No! They're just too big that it's almost impossible not to look at them."

Xelor clears his throat, "We are currently focusing on getting Andrew back. Any distractions will cost him his way of rescue."

Purple Heart nods and exclaims, "Xelly is right! We have to get Andy back right now!"

Blanc walks by and sees the group, "What are you all doing here?"

Purple Heart looks over and sees Blanc, "Oh, we are trying to save Andy. What are you doing here?"

Blanc sweatdrops at the question, "Uh… this is my nation. I just happen to see you all flying by so I walked here."

Xelor speaks up, "I've completed the scan of the portal fragments. It's possible for me to make a portal of the same type and open the Negadimension. You all better have chosen a volunteer for the rescue."

Purple Sister asks, "We all can't go with?"

Xelor shakes the digital representation of his head on his screen, "No, it's too risky. You all might be trapped forever."

Purple Heart asks, "So, you will just have one of us trap there forever?!"

Xelor sighs, "If that happens, we can just send another for the rescue."

Purple Heart asks again, "And have that one trapped?"

Xelor shouts, "Look, asking question will resolve it not working, alright?!"

Purple Heart nods, "Sorry, Xelor."

Xelor begins to charge up, "Initiating portal opening sequence in three… two… one… now!" He shoots a beam of light and a portal appears, the exact one from earlier.

Purple Heart asks the group, "I'll go and save Andy!"

Purple Sister denies, "No, sis! Your nation needs you! I'll go! I'm just the CPU candidate so I'm not that important.

Both Green Heart and Purple Heart denies, "No! You are important to me, Nep Jr.!" Purple Heart shouts, "I need you!"

Iris Heart sighs, "Why not just send the little twerp back to his home? He can do it, he knows his way in and out by now."

Purple Heart agrees, "Not a bad idea, Plutie."

Iris Heart chuckles, "Well… looks like it's a trip down your old neighborhood, little guy!"

Remy shouts, holding Green Heart close, "No! Please don't make me go back in there! I… I…" He begins to cry, "…I can't take it anymore… " He sniffles.

Green Heart frowns, "Awww… poor Remy had it rough. Please cry on my loving chest, Remy."

Remy actually does so and sobs, "V-Vetty, please don't let them throw me in there…"

Purple Heart sighs and turns back to normal Neptune, "Well, if the baby can't do it, then… Plutie?"

Iris Heart sighs, "Well, it can't be helped." She turns back into Plutia and exclaims, "Wish me luuuuck~!" She heads on in the portal and it closes.

Neptune and Nepgear sweatdrops as they see the portal close with Plutia in it, "Do you think she'll be alright, Neptune?" Nepgear acts all worried for Plutia's safety.

Neptune shrugs, "She's Plutie and Remy did say that she's almost as bad as those goddesses over there. I think she'll do ok in there."

Green Heart turns back to Vert, holding Remy close to her like a caring mother, "That a boy, Remy… you don't have to be troubled by evil goddesses anymore. I'm a nurturing one and I'll take good care of you~"

Remy sniffles as he hugs Vert, "V-Vetty…"

Nepgear smiles, seeing Remy being affection towards Vert and seeing the scene in general, as it's adorable, "Awww… he's really sweet once he feels secure and safe."

Neptune sighs, "I don't know… he tricked us multiple times so it could be anything at this point. But… I wouldn't give a rat's ass anymore, all this Andy kidnapping worn me out and I can only worry about one thing at a time."

Nepgear nods, "You're right, we have to hope for the best for Plutie and Andy."

Blanc looks at Remy and Vert, "Ugh... I can't stand to watch this anymore…"

Vert replies, "What's the matter? Are you jealous because you don't have anyone that wants to do this with you? And that you might not be able to comfort them as much as I can." She rubs Remy's head as he rests it on her boobs.

Blanc's eye twitches a bit as Vert says that, "N-no… that's not it at all… I have no problem with that." She walks back towards her basilicom, "I'm going to read for a bit to clear my head and calm down…"

 **Negadimension (10:45 AM)**

Andrew still haves his face full of boobs so he's still defenseless, "C-can't breathe…" He says in his mind. W-wait… Glue, help."

 **Glue's Pov**

I keep staring at the nefarious blooby 'nurse' as she holds my master in a boobhold, knowing I must save him but I can't look away… it's too intriguing.

 **Third Person**

Andrew keeps gasping for air, making short breaths, trying to breathe through Nega Compa's blood stained surgical apron, "Ugh… it reeks with blood… it's too strong… I can't… fading consciousness…" He says in his head and…

A negite guard shouts out to Nega Compa, "It's an emergency, your sadisticness!" The negite panics as he flails about, reporting his find to her.

Nega Compa looks up at him, "What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to suffocate my victim to unconsciousness so I can cut him up? Do you want to get cut up, too?" She holds a scalpel in front of the guard.

The guard sweatdrops, panicking even more, "N-no! We got another intruder, one that's difficult to deal with."

Nega Compa smiles eerily, "A difficult to deal with intruder, you say?" She lets go of Andrew which gasps for air, "Stay here while I go check this out." She then throws the scalpel right at the negite guard's head and kills him, "This will be fun~" She walks away.

Andrew continues to gasp for air as he finally is allowing oxygen to collect into his lungs, "Thank… gasp… god… gasp… for… gasp… plot convenience…"

Glue hops on Andrew's lap as he is sitting on the floor, catching his breath, "Dogoo!" He barks, comforting his owner.

Andrew pets Glue, "Thanks for seeing if I can make it." He says half sarcastically, he picks himself off the floor as Glue turns into a helmet again, "Now… I guess I better check that new intruder business…" He sighs, "It's not going to be pretty." He thinks to himself and he walks along, following to where Nega Compa headed.

 **Negadimension: Bascilicom Courtyard (10:51 AM)**

Andrew and Glue find themselves outside as it looks just as bleak as it does inside, "Sheesh, is it like this throughout the dimension?" As lightning strikes, he sees a couple of shadows, one of a negite and one… of someone familiar, "P-Plutia? T-that shadow looked like Plutia… gulp" He lowers his dogoo gun as he notices the shadows.

"P-please… I don't know anything, I swear!" The negite begs as he faces the sadistic queen herself.

Plutia smacks him hard with her plush, "You are hiding something from me and you know iiiiit…" She is still in her normal form as she slams her plush down at the negite's fragile body, "Tell me where Andy is and you can leave calmly…"

Andrew sneaks closer to where he can actually see her and the negite, "S-so… it could either be her or an evil version of her… she looks like her but I'm too scared to find out for sure…" He mutters to himself and his companion.

Glue gives a short bark, "Dogoo." A confirming one as he agrees with his owner.

Plutia kicks the negite over and places her slippers on his chest, "Tell me, nooooow…" Her face is all dark and ominous as she presses her foot tightly against her victim.

The negite groans, "I-I swear I don't know where he is, he could be dead by now, gah!" He is greeted with Plutia's foot grinding against his ribcage, crushing them for sure.

Plutia's expression gets super dark and then… she smiles, "That means I should just rip you to pieces… like a plushie and then sew you back together… only to rip you to pieces agaaaaiin~"

The negite gulps, "N-no… please… don't!"

Nega Compa walks towards Plutia, "Hey! This basilicom only has room for one sadist, and that's me!"

Plutia looks up at her, "Compaaaaaa~!" She smiles.

Nega Compa replies, "Oh, so you know me, then or at least… your dimension's version of me, the weak one. I'm surprised you actually traversed here without any issues. You must be really strong or as evil as me."

Plutia puts her finger to her chin, "I'm not evil…" She frowns, "I just don't like liars, people who keep secrets about my friends and people who hurt my friends. Where's Andy, Compa?"

Nega Compa smiles, "Oh, you mean my victim? Well, I was playing with him before I was rudely interrupted by you. I'm here to wipe that smirk off your sadistic face!"

Plutia frowns, "Why would you do that?" She looks at her with a confused face.

Nega Compa raises her scalpel, "Because I kill anyone who isn't invited here, that's why!" She charges at Plutia with the scalpel, ready to stab her.

Andrew's eyes widen as she lunges the weapon at Plutia, "W-watch… huh?"

Plutia uses her plush to block it, "Aww… you stabbed my cute plushie…" She raises the plush along with Nega Compa as well.

Nega Compa shouts, "H-hey… let me go!"

Plutia throws her in the air and then smacks her super hard with it, launching her at one of the basilicom's towers.

The negite on her feet sweatdrops, "H-holy shit… um…"

Plutia looks down at the negite, "Your place isn't fun… I can't even transform here…"

The negite yelps, "A-a CPU! D-don't kill me, please!"

Plutia replies, "Then… can you help me find my GPU, Andy for me, pleeeeease~?"

Andrew walks towards Plutia, "Um… are you really…?"

Plutia sees Andrew and goes to glomp him, "Andyyyyy~!" She hugs him tightly, "I missed yoooou~!"

Andrew nods, "Yep… you're really Pluts, all right…"

The negite goes to breath, "I'm grateful that I'm free… I'm not crushed to death anymore… but… I think I kind of enjoyed that more than I should…" He blushes as he says that.

Andrew sweatdrops and says under his breath, "Freaking masochist pervy imp…"

Plutia goes to tug on Andrew's sleeve, "Come oooon, let's get out of here and nap… I'm tired…" She frowns.

Andrew scratches his head, "I'm afraid… we can't leave, this place is sealed tight and I don't even know where to begin to leave."

Plutia gets an idea, "Let's ask someone! And you can give me a piggyback~"

Andrew's eyes widen, "W-what?"

Plutia begs, "Piiiiiiggyback, Andy~!"

Andrew sighs, "Ok…" He crouches for Plutia to grab on.

Plutia goes to ride on Andrew's back, "Yaaaaaay~"

Andrew sighs again, "Let's get the hell out of here now…" He continues on, carrying Plutia and his dogoo gun.

* * *

 **And so… Andrew has a partner whom is just as scary if not scarier than the supposed CPU of this land. Will he make it out alive and will he finally see Neptune and the others again? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, he will, and he did.**

 **Guest 2: Probably… I don't know yet. He might be forgiven. Who knows?**

 **Guest 3: He might.**

 **Magical-Death: GPUs are all the rage lately, haven't you heard? Yeah… it's based off a scene from Producing Perfection which was just as ridiculous as here. Also the Shadow Realm is a Yu-gi-oh reference if you didn't know. It's actually called the Negadimension, an evil dimension with evil being and beings being tortured. The more you know.**

 **Guest 4: I know I forgot about someone… she'll get a major plot point, don't you worry. I intended this, I swear.**

 **Guest 5: Glad you liked it, it was based off a Youtube video I watched that I liked so I made a version of it that worked. As for Copypaste or Mister Badd… They might not appear as it's not really based off of Mk2 and it is its own thing.**

 **Junior VB: Funny stuff there, right?**

 **Gman: Yeah… who'da thunk it?**

 **Guest 6: Not exactly… it's more like "My big sister isn't around and I'm bored so let's use their GPU instead for my own selfish reasons!". There's a reason to why it's not a romantic reason. *Cough* Andrew has a sibling in Overclocked M, so there might be something there. *Cough***

 **Guest 7: Really? But they aren't normally from there. They are visitors from their own dimension and NOT a Neptunia OC. I can't stress that enough. They visit nearly every fanfic of mine or have a cameo of some kind. I want them to have a big role here as supporting characters because this story is popular now.**

 **Nico2411: I'm glad you like it. There will be more later on, also you can check out Overclocked M or Overclocked F that's on a hiatus which I'm not sure when I'll continue that but who knows? And no… he doesn't have anything like that, that'll be too convenient.**

 **Guest 8: Say… not a bad idea. Scratch could use some cat friends to bud around somewhere. Just in case Ice has plans and whatnot.**

 **Guest 9: Sort of… procrastination is a bitch, indeed, and so is writer's block.**

 **Guest 10: Maybe… I wanted to introduce that in a story but never got around to do that.**

 **Guest 11: He's with the CPUs, he's fine.**

* * *

 **Phew! And with that, ladies and gentlemen… happy reading!**


	33. In The Pits Of The Negadimension Part 2

**Sorry, everyone, I know that a lot of people really wanted more of Overclocked, I keep procrastinating and holding it off, I apologize, but here it is now. It isn't a job, you know.**

* * *

 **Negadimension Planeptune (11:01 AM)**

Andrew and Plutia keep on trekking through the wasteland that is the Negadimension, getting closer to what seems to be some ruins of what used to be a city, just all destroyed and decrepit. Of course, Andrew is still carrying Plutia on his back, jogging as he looks around for any sign of danger, "Damn, what happened here? Does the CPU here really want to make her nation look as crappy as possible?" He looks over at where he was when Compa was experimenting on him, "Oh… that's its own section. Nice to know that they have their own torturing district open to the public…" He jokes as he tries his best to lighten the mood. Glue is napping on his head as he forms into a helmet at this point, "Ahh… that's just bad…" Andrew says as he sighs at his own bad sense of humor.

He looks over at Plutia who beginning to fall asleep while piggybacking him, "Nappy... comfy…" She sighs contently as her eyes begins to droop to dreamland.

Andrew shrugs one of his shoulders to nudge Plutia awake, "Pluts… I know that my jacket might be the most comfortable thing in the world right now and that's no overstatement, but… I really need you to stay awake and help me survey the area."

Plutia shakes her head, being disobedient, "Don't wanna… it's too soft to move and I wanna take a nap…" She nuzzles against Andrew's back.

Andrew stops jogging and gives Plutia a stern look, "You really are telling me this? Look, where we are! We are in hell right now, Plutia, and we have to stay alive and I need your help to do so! But, you gotta help me out here. What would your HDD form have to say about this?"

Plutia puts a finger to her chin, "I dunno… let me ask her…" She begins to strain as she tries to transform, "Oh yeaaaah… I can't transform here… bummer."

Andrew inhales deeply as he tries to not lose it to Plutia carefree behavior, "Plutia… I like you, but you need to actually cooperate here, if you don't, then I'm going to force you to walk."

Plutia begins to pout like a little kid, but it's looks pretty adorable for her, "Nooooooo… I don't wanna waaaaalk… I don't want to work, either. I just want to go home."

Andrew pauses for a moment before responding, "We're in the middle of a desolate nation ruled by a psychopathic goddess with no way of escaping! Didn't you know that when you got here?"

Plutia begins to piece it together, the same piece that she already had together before, "Oh yeeeeah… but, it's A-ok, because you have me~"

Andrew sighs as he resumes to walk ahead, "Sorry, but, how does you make it any better?"

Plutia twirls her hair as she responds so casually to Andrew, "I'm not scared, and I don't see any threat around. I have no reason to act so defensive, it'll tire me out quicker."

Andrew begins to climb on top of some building debris as he talks to Plutia, hopping from one piece to another, "Good point, I guess… Is that you, talking, or your other half?"

Plutia looks at Andrew puzzled, "I don't know what you mean by that, I'm always Plutia…"

Andrew groans, "I guess I can't argue with that…" He climbs up higher as the debris is slanted, as it's a part of a top of what used to be a tall building, makes a good vantage point now, "Where to now…?" He looks ahead of him, he sees dark scary clouds that emanates purple lightening nearby a tall tower, "There's where edgy Neptune is at, but I don't see where I can get to her from here." He continues to search.

Plutia, still looking sleepy, yawns a sentence out, "There's a small cave ahead… maybe it'll bring us toward the toooower…" She cups her mouth as she dozes off again on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew smiles a bit as Plutia just helped him out, "That's a real likely possibility… thanks, Plutia!" He jumps off the vantage point and leaps to another broken building and slides down from it as it forms a better ramp than a building now.

 **At the entrance of the cave (Several minutes later)**

Andrew and Plutia walk into the cave, as Andrew looks around this cave, he sees crystals everywhere, red shining crystals, "These… look familiar, I must say." He continues to look around the cave for anything of significance, like a way forward or anything remotely special to be standing around in here.

Andrew feels around the crystals as they glow, illuminating the entire cave, "Wow… I wonder what they plan to do with this stuff…" He continues looking and then sees a shadowy figure coming from the other side of the room and thankfully the crystals warned Andrew of their presence, "D-damn it… " He whispers as he hides behind some rocks, crouching down as he still holds onto Plutia.

Andrew sees some negite haul some crystals in a cart, looking very unhappy, glum, and all around miserable. The others are carrying them with their bare hands, and are struggling very hard to carry them as each and every one of them are malnourished.

"Alright, you lazy slugs, you get your ass back and mine those anti share crystals! The goddess demands her caves to be cleaned out and you aren't getting any rest until they are all clean!" A slave driver calls out, who in fact sounds familiar to Andrew, a woman's voice, stern and bossy. "Come on, move it!" She cracks her whip at the negites.

As she walks closer to Andrew's position as he is standing behind her from his hiding spot, he can tell right off the bat that she's an evil version of someone Andrew knows, "IF… it's IF. Wow… so Compa here is an evil and cruel torture doctor and IF is an evil and cruel slave driver…"

Plutia can barely keep her eyes open, "Soooooo tiiiiiiiired... sleeeeeepy…" She begins to push her wait against Andrew as he crouches.

Andrew begins to get lower to the ground as Plutia unconsciously pushes him in it, "P-Plutia… please don't do that… your pushing so hard to my back and making me fall over… not only your body is pushing right against it but I can hardly support your weight like this."

Plutia does it even more, as if Andrew is a cuddly and soft bed to her, "Comfy… beeeeed… night…"

Andrew's eyes widen a little, "Wait…" He looks at the crystals and back at Plutia, "Don't touch this stuff, Plutia… just being near them is making you so weak, I shiver the thought of you accidentally touching one of them." At this point, Andrew can practically feel Plutia's flat chest dig into his back, "Ok… now you are just doing this to tease me…"

Andrew continues to see the negites chip away the crystals as fast as they could despite that they are so incredibly and detrimentally weak, "I… actually feel sorry for them, it's not their fault that they attacked us, they are forced into these harsh conditions."

Nega IF begins to shout, "YOU! YOU AREN'T MINING FAST ENOUGH!" She looks ready to strike the poor negite worker slave.

"P-please… I ache… I can no longer work anymore…" The slave groans in agony.

Nega IF kicks it really hard against the wall that Andrew are hiding behind as he feels the impact of that kick, "BULLSHIT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A FOLLOWER TO THE GODDESS! WE SHOULD HAVE HER EXECUTE YOU FOR THIS!"

The negite worker pleads, "No… please… I-I'm hurting so bad… but I don't wanna die…"

Andrew's grips on the back of the rocky wall as he hears this, he slides his fingers down it as he grips it hard, building up righteous anger, "This… world… this goddess… is so cruel…"

Nega IF rams her boot down against the negite worker's body as he gets smushed between it and the wall, feeling enjoyment out of just punishing the poor defenseless worker, "You know… you shouldn't die… you need to suffer a bit more…" She laughs as she says this in the most sickening way. She lays her boot off of him as she commands the rest of the slaves, "EVERYONE KEEP WORKING! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU, YOU PIECE OF DIRT!" She grabs the negite, gives him his pickaxe and throws him to a wall of crystals for him to keep working. "I'll be back to see if any of you are working and if you aren't… there will be hell to pay!" She walks out of the cave.

Andrew stands up and groans as he shakes his legs, "Ugh… I thought she would never leave… my legs were killing me from crouching that long." He goes over to the negites as they pick away at the crystals, "Now, don't mind me, I'm just minding my own business but if any of you can tell me where the basilicom is, that'll be swell…"

No response.

"I guess you all didn't hear me. Ahem… would any of you please escort me to your goddess?!" Andrew asks again in a loud yet awkward voice.

The beaten up negite shushes him, "Shhh, you're going to get us in trouble… we can't afford to be talking to passersby and if I were you two, I suggest you all should move on before our slave driver comes back."

Another negite comments, "Yeah, you are not safe here, despite her leave, and I suggest you and your girlfriend get out of here before it's too late."

Andrew grunts and blushes slightly, "S-she's not my girlfriend…"

"Could've fooled me." The negite replies in a sarcastic tone.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! I BETTER BE SEEING YOU ALL WORK IN THERE!" Nega IF roars as she approaches back into the cave.

"D-damn." Andrew panics as he hides back, and crouches behind his rock again, "Ow… this sucks…"

Nega IF brandishes her whip at the negite slaves, "YOU ALL SLACKED OFF, DIDN'T YOU?! DID HE PUT YOU ALL UP TO IT?!" She points her whip at the weakened negite that she punished not too long ago. She whips him hard, "YOU UNCULTURED SWINE! I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"N-no… it's not my fault… it's this kid and his girlfriend… t-they bothered us and…" The negite gets kicked in the head with a swift boot. "Aaaaauugh… t-there…" He points before passing out finally.

"WHAT?!" Nega IF looks around the cave to lurk for the kid, "RRRRAAAGHHH!" She kicks at the wall that Andrew was hiding behind.

"Damn." He utters in defeat.

"YOU! You got a lot of nerve showing your face in here! Where did you come from?" Nega IF demands Andrew.

"If I told you, you wouldn't even care, I'm not leaving scot-free, am I?" Andrew sighs.

"Correct, but you will leave… out of your body as I will expel your soul from your soon to be mangled corpse!" Nega IF grips her whip tightly as flames begin to surround it, she walks slowly to Andrew.

"You found him!" A creepy voice echoes, Nega Compa walks to Nega IF in her bruise, bloodied but not even caring body, she smiles eerily.

Andrew's eyes can't believe what they are seeing as he sees Nega Compa, surviving the blow that Plutia did, "I thought we lost you…"

Nega IF smiles at Nega Compa, "I see you are familiar with this good-doer. A friend of yours?"

Nega Compa shakes her head, "It's my lost experiment, I wanted to cut him open and play with his organs~" She smiles as she blushes from her words, "There's still a chance to be my plaything, young boy…" She giggles psychotically.

"Compa, you are definitely f*cked in the head… but I love that about you. We can both have our little fun with him. It'll make me feel better about him trying to free my slaves." Nega IF comments as she looks back at the cornered Andrew, "I'll take the teddy bear and you take the little boy, it'll be worth some enjoyment in this hell hole that our goddess gladly gave us."

"Why do you have to keep reminding me… it's getting real old." Andrew groans. "Glue… can you help me here?"

Glue sees the psychotic anti makers and jumps off of Andrew's head and recedes into Plutia's clothing, just to snuggle with her for comfort, you sickos.

Andrew nods, "Yep… I would too take the sadistic CPU over getting charred and gored to agony then death..."

Nega IF laughs evilly, "YOUR GAME ENDS HERE, YOU FREAKING BASTARDS!" She begins to step towards Andrew, only to scream in pain, "THE F*CKING HELL DID I JUST STEP ON?!" She pulls back to look at her boot that got a nail drove into her foot.

Nega Compa takes a look at it, "Oooh… Iffy, you got a nail in your foot, but, don't worry… I'll pull it out nice and slowly~"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOT!" Nega IF screams as she tries to take off her boot but the nail keeps it from coming off, "F*CK! I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!"

"You leave them alone, chu!" A squeaky voice calls out.

"WHO THE F*CK SAYS WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO?!" Nega IF questions at the top of her lungs from the iron nail in her foot.

A mouse comes out of the ground, "Me! Assistant leader of the rebellion!" He puts his arms on his hips proudly.

Andrew looks down at the mouse and memories floods back to him, one that dates back at the last arc, "Um… Pirachu?"

'Pirachu' brings out more nails as he holds them like kunai knives to throw at the sick twisted torture surgeon, "Compa, my most despised person ever… the devil… you will fall!" He says as his eyes are bulging out with rage.

He gets a call in his earpiece, "We don't have time for that. Help the stranded ones and escort them to our base."

"Sigh… I guess some other time, chu." 'PIrachu states as he looks back at Andrew and Plutia and says, "Quickly, into the hole, chu!"

"Um… I have questions." Andrew replies sweatdropping.

'Pirachu' shakes his head and jumps into the hole he dug, "No time! Hurry up and follow me, chu!" Slowly disappears thereafter.

"Seems legit. And anyplace is better than here, anyway." Andrew tries to step his foot into the tiny hole that the excavation mouse just dug up, "Um… how do I…?" The hole collapses and he falls into a bigger hole, at least big enough to crawl in, "Ouch… never mind." He quickly scurries on his belly after 'Pirachu', while still carrying Plutia on his back.

 **Hyperdimension Planeptune Basilicom (12:00 PM)**

As Andrew and Plutia tries to make their way out of hell, the rest of the crew are indulging in a thrilling act of… playing video games. "Oh shoot! Come on, Neptune! You can do this!" Neptune exclaims as she plays some Mayro Kart, slumping on her favorite beanbag chair.

"You know, I'm only here to makes sure our GPU comes back safely, right? You have no permission to be playing my nation's exclusives." Blanc says in a peeved look and tone.

Neptune squirms around as she moves the controller left and right as she plays, as if it'll make her play any better, "Yeah, hold that thought, Blanny… no! Shoot! I came in 2nd!"

Vert looks at the TV screen and back at Neptune, "You know, I'm all for a nice round of games, but, Blanc is right, we do have make sure our friends are going to come out alright." She frowns.

"You know Andy… he always comes out on top~!" Neptune faces Vert as beams happily, "And Plutie is… Plutie!"

Noire sighs, "Anyone of you guys thinking that she's playing games to avoid the thought of her precious Andy and Plutie in trouble?"

"I was just thinking that." Blanc agrees.

Neptune goes to hit continue on her game, "Anyone want to play with me? Come on, Remy~! You might be a former villain but you surely love playing some good ol' Mayro Kart!"

Remy is sitting on the couch as he sees Neptune in front of the TV, "No… I don't because you keep beating me… you pants-less CPU!"

"Ouch… talk about a grumpelstiltskin…" Neptune frowns at the comment, but just mildly.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh… I'm grumpy?! Well, sorry for sitting here, watching you for an hour straight while you flaunt your ass trying to play your stupid game! Seriously, you're wearing a hoodie but you couldn't bother to put on some pants?! It's too short to be wearing them like that, you know!" Remy shouts out angrily as the first part was in a higher-pitched voice, all drawn out.

That comment gets Neptune to lose her position in the race and she begins to get up and tells Remy her mind, real close and personal, "Listen, buster… this is my basilicom, my nation and my rules! I can fanservice here if I want to and if you have a problem with it, then I suggest you should just accept it because, heck, I ain't gonna change, got it?!"

Blanc and the other three CPUs get surprised about how Neptune reacted to Remy, "I-is she actually… angry?" Noire asks to the other three.

"I didn't even know she can get angry like that, over something like that, no less." Vert points out.

Neptune answers the three, "Oh, I'm not angry, just veeery slightly miffed. I don't think I could even go beyond angry even if I tried. And this is just my usual comically angry mode which is not real anger, so I'm not getting out of character, ok? It's all good, guys." She finishes her sentence with a smile.

Blanc then points out, "Remy stole your spot." She then literally points to him as he lays on Neptune's beanbag.

Neptune darts her eyes towards Remy and then freaks out in her usually way, "Nep, no, you did not just steal the comfiest spot in the whole gosh dang world! I would highly suggest you get up or else!"

Remy sticks his tongue at Neptune, "Or else what, ya big loser?"

Neptune, with her comically angry face begins walking towards Remy ominously, "Neeeeeeeeep body crusher!" She throws her body at Remy.

Remy takes this as it's a serious threat as Neptune's whole chest closes in on him, as if it was larger than it actually is, "Shiiiiiii…"

 **SMOOSH!**

Neptune smiles as she lays on Remy, "Ooh… now it's super comfy now!" She grabs her controller and continues playing.

Everyone sweatdrops, "I hate when that happens." Noire comments as it looks like it hurt.

Remy muffles as he tries to push Neptune off of him, "Can't… breathe! Get off of me…!"

Neptune laughs as she hears Remy and feel him try his very best to push her off, "Oh, come on, Remy… I think you like being under there! Call it my snuggly Neppy warmth trademarked!"

Remy tries another attempt to squirm his way out from underneath Neptune, he begins to shriek a little, "No, seriously! Get off of me!"

Instead of doing what Remy tells her to do, Neptune instead just rubs herself of the beanbag, Remy included, "Nope!" And keeps playing her game. And this just goes on for a good while.

 **The Resistance's Hideout (12:21 PM)**

'Pirachu' leads Andrew and Plutia to their hidout, which is merely a small cave dimly lit by a single campfire, it's big enough to stand in all the way but too small to really go anywhere, it's equivalent to a child's bedroom. "I brought them, chu!" He states as he sits near the campfire as he speaks to a person in a white cloak.

"Good." The cloaked person says, with a voice that rings in the back of Andrew's mind. "Please sit, you two. They gesture Andrew and Plutia to sit by the campfire with a humble welcoming tone.

Andrew hesitated for a bit before just taking up on this person's offer, "Ok…" He sits down and sets Plutia beside him and she lays against the side of his body. "So, what is all of this? Where am I and who are you?"

The cloaked person puts a hand out to him to halt anymore questions, a feminine hand too that reveals one thing about this person, "I'll explain soon enough, Andrew."

Of course, that shocks Andrew, "Y-you even know my name! Just who are you?"

"Relax, young one… do not fear me as I am an old friend of yours." She then takes off the hood to reveal that she was in fact an old friend of Andrew, "It has been a while, hasn't it?" The cloaked person is in fact Arfoire!

Stunned and wanting for more information, Andrew exclaims, "A-Arfoire?! Last time I saw you, I was leaving the Hyperdimension and that was months ago for me and… just how did you get here?"

Arfoire chuckles as she smiles warmly at Andrew, "Same as you, Andrew, but I came here by my own accord. I wasn't needed in the Hyperdimension anymore and I was rather unwelcomed there for starters so I banished myself to the Negadimension and made a little resistance to thwart the evil goddesses that rules here. Of course, you know 'Pirachu' but this 'Pirachu' isn't the one you are familiar with."

'Pirachu' continues Arfoire explanation, "I am not even called Pirachu! Call me Warechu! I was just a little mouse in a big world before Arfoire came along and hold out her hand to me, asking me to join for a better cause, I was hesitant because no kind words were spoken to me before, chu. She told me if I liked the way it is here, I said no, then… she told me that she can give us happiness if these goddesses are kicked off the throne. Anyway… I eagerly accepted her offer and here I am… killing negites and fighting for a good future, chu."

Arfoire nods, "Well said, Warechu." smiling at him while petting him.

"Uh… so… do I have to… fight all four of these goddesses or something? You did bring me here just for that, right.?" Andrew asked nervously while scratching his head.

Arfoire shakes her head, "No… I have done enough damage to you already and almost took your life. I don't want to do that again, I just want you two to get home safely. I'll help you do that, but we'll have to wait for tonight, it's easier to get around because you can use the darkness to your advantage. Now… get some rest, you two. I'll tell you our plan when you wake up."

Andrew looks at Plutia who is already fast asleep, "I think someone is way ahead of you for that one…" He takes off his hoodie and places it on the ground, making it a pillow for both him and Plutia as he sets her head down on it while he gently puts her on the ground. "Sweet dreams, Plutia…" He smiles as he brushes his hand on her hair, stroking it gently. He lays beside her, laying his head down, "We got a big night ahead of us, don't we…?"

As Warechu and Arfoire walk off to scout outside their base, the two new temporarily recruits scout inside their dreams.

 **Several Hours Later**

The two are fast asleep, locked in their dreams, it's not yet time to wake up but very soon, they will be running to their means of escape. "N-Neptune…" Andrew mutters in his sleep, "Neptune…"

 **Andrew's Dream (Time N/A)**

"Genesis!" Andrew exclaims as he hugs a giant Sega Genesis console. "I missed you!"

The Genesis replies to Andrew in Plutia's voice, "I missed you too, Andy. Let's frolic together~!"

They begin frolicking in a sunflower field, all sunshine and rainbows, "Andy!" Another giant console shouts, having Neptune's voice.

Andrew runs to it, "Neptune! My friends!" He dances around the two consoles as they skip along the flower pasture. "I love you guys so much!" He laughs happily with his two video game console friends.

"Play me, Andy!" The Neptune console begs as she brings her controller to Andrew.

"No, me~!" The Genesis begs as she brings her controller to him

Andrew looks left and right at the two controllers, deciding which one to play, "I… I don't know. I can't choose. I love you guys both."

The both shout simultaneously, "Choose!" They begin wrapping their cords around Andrew tightly.

With some fear in Andrew knowing that they are doing this to him, he asks as he cowers a little, "W-why are you doing this…?"

The two consoles reply in unison, "Because... we love you, Andy~!" They continue to tighten their bond with Andrew.

 **The Resistance's Hideout**

Andrew wakes up from his semi nightmare and finds out that Plutia is embracing him tightly which triggered his little night trauma, "Oh… that's why…" He looks over at Plutia and sees her adorable face snoozing away, snoring cutely as she does so, "I wonder what kind of dream you're having…?" He says in his head.

 **Plutia's Dream (Time N/A)**

In a dark dank dungeon two silhouettes are shown, "Ah! Yes! More punishment!" A male figure is shown being whipped in the back while being roped up. "Give me more!" He begs.

Another figure, the one giving the punishments, is a womanly figure, brandishing a whip blade, "With maximum pleasure, my servant~!" She begins to whip her tied up prisoner.

The two silhouettes are shown to be Andrew and Iris Heart, and Andrew is tied up to a wooden bench, in his underwear as Iris Heart whips him in the back, no blood is coming out but it looks rather painful. Andrew yelps as he gets punished, "Yes! More, my goddess! Give me more! Please!"

Iris Heart giggles as she cups her hand to her cheek, blushing with happiness, "As much as you want, my loving and faithful servant~!" She continues to whip Andrew very good as she laughs as she does so, not maniacally though, but it's only slightly while the rest is happiness.

 **The Resistance's Hideout**

Plutia giggles to herself in her sleep, "Heh heh heh~" With a satisfied smile and drool running down her mouth.

Andrew sweatdrops looking at this, "On second thought… never mind." He goes back to sleep.

 **A Couple More Hours Later (It's Nighttime Now)**

Plutia and Andrew get a wakeup call from Warechu, "Hey guys! Action time's here so… let's discuss game plan, chu!" He notices that they aren't getting up, "Hey! Didn't you guys hear me?"

Andrew sweatdrops as he blinks while remaining in the same position, "I heard you but I don't think Plutia did."

Plutia snores cutely as she continues to dream, Warechu makes a slightly annoyed groan with a sweatdrop, moves over to her side of the makeshift bed and nudges her, "Hey! Sleepy time's over! Rise and um… moonshine, chu!" He continues doing this.

Plutia's lids begins to lift as they make a big workout and they push, she begins to see Warechu's blurry figure take shape as her vision catches up, "R-rat!" Plutia punches Warechu towards the wall and it leaves an impact. She notices what she did but didn't really pay no mind to what she did, "Oh? It's time to wake up, now? Okaaaay~" She gets up and pulls Andrew up with her, "Time to get moving, Andy~"

Warechu groans as he feels uncalled for pain, "I'm… a mouse…" He slides down to the floor, with swirls for eyes as if he lost a battle with a Pocketed Monstrosity. Totally original comparison, guys.

Andrew and Plutia meet up with Arfoire to discuss the plan, "So… what are we doing, Arfoire?" Andrew asks what I just freaking described so it's entirely pointless!

Plutia faces… the camera and replies coldly but in her usual tone, "No one cares what you think, silly~" That's harsh but it's true.

Arfoire takes a moment to recollect her thoughts before replies, "Ah yes… ok. All you have to do is just merely follow the big tower ahead, that's where the goddess and her oracle lies. You just have to make it through there without triggering any of her security cameras or guards. Just follow the trail that we've previously placed down and you'll be just fine. We can't guarantee that you won't be spotted, just hide until you're safe and move. That's all the advice I can give you."

Andrew gulps, looks at Plutia and back at Arfoire, "R-right. Plutia?" He looks back at Plutia who is beaming at Andrew.

"We can do this, Andy… I'll be right there beside you!" She embraces Andrew, "I won't let anything happen to my seeervant~"

Andrew nods, "Right." He then realizes what Plutia said and shakes his head, "S-say what?"

Without saying anything back, Plutia grabs Andrew's hand and carries him along as she is filled with energy for once, "Let's gooooo~"

Arfoire waves goodbye to the duo, "Good luck, you two! May your journey be a safe one!"

Warechu rubs the black eye that Plutia gave him, "Chu… I need medical aid…"

 **Hyperdimension: Planeptune Basilicom (10:00 PM)**

Neptune continues to play her game while Remy is still crushed beneath her, "This is hell… this is utter hell…" Remy's eyes begins twitching, "I see demons…"

As Neptune continues playing she looks down at Remy, "What did you say, bucko?"

Remy shouts as he snaps, "I SEE DEMONS!" Screeching loud as he flips his lid.

Neptune moves from her spot and shutters in fear as Remy begins losing controls of his limbs while screaming, "H-help me… Nep Jr.!"

Nepgear runs in on cue of Neptune's call, "W-what the goodness?! Why's Remy behaving like this?" She also is beginning to get scared of Remy's movement.

"BLARGHLFLARGLE! BABBYFABBYFNEALACNAEAEENSF CACEAKEJ ACA!" Remy shouts as he begins speaking nonsense.

Neptune's eyes widen, "Now that's just lazing writing on the author's part! No way that'll be taken seriously and I bet people will complain about it. Now on a more serious matter… help! We need an exorcist! Anyone will do! I need an event flag that will rid me of this nightmare!"

Remy continues flailing as he continues to say words that is just random letters stroked on the keyboard, slapping his arms on the couch and spazzing about.

Nepgear shakes in fear, "I-I-I'm too scared to properly help no matter how much I want to…"

Neptune begins to call for help, "Noire! Blanc! You guys still here?!" She looks around, "T-they left?! No!"

Nepgear then points out, "Wait… you didn't mention Vert."

"Did I…? Huh, I could have sworn I did." Neptune says as she thinks about it. "VERT! I NEED YOU TO COME HERE ASAP!"

No response.

"She left, too." Xelor mentions as he lays on the coffee table.

"Nooooo… and when I actually want her to use her Vert charms to nab a sibling!" Neptune shout defeated.

Nepgear pulls Neptune away from the flailing Remy as she says, sweatdropping, "So… what do we do now?"

Neptune frowns as she looks down at the floor, "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" She clenches on her hoodie as she strains to say the next line, "VERT IF YOU COME OUT RIGHT NOW, Y-YOU… CAN… H-H-HAVE NEPGEAR!" She then says under her breath, "For the rest of the night."

Vert suddenly appears from behind the couch, with an extreme elated expression, "Oooh… you've finally given up, Neptune?" She says in her mind, "All according to plan."

Neptune shakes her head, "As if! Look! Remy's freaking out!"

Vert notices it and her older sister instinct kicks in, "My little brother needs me!" She charges in and tackles Remy, holding him close to her chest, "Shhh… it's all right. Verty's here to make it all better."

Remy continues to flail, Vert continues her efforts to calm him down, "Be calmed by my big sister boobs."

Neptune and Nepgear watches this, Neptune sweatdrops, "Yep… she really puts the Vert in pervert, all right."

Remy begins to calm down and begins to tear up, "No more… torture… please…"

Vert places Remy's head on her chest, "Poor sweet young one… that's the last thing I would ever do… it's getting quite late. If you really want more of my love, you are more than welcome to sleep with me~!"

Neptune exclaims, "Nope! She just cranked it to eleven! That's a new record!"

Nepgear giggles, "Well, she's right, it is getting late. Vert, you are welcome to spend the night with us if you want."

Vert giggles triumphantly, "I shall give both of you my Vert big sister warmness~"

Nepgear blushes, "Goodness…"

Neptune puts her hands on her hips, "Uh… ok, it's time to end off this chapter for later before it gets even weirder."

* * *

 **With Remy having to temporarily revisit a trauma and Vert getting away with her usual antics. Plutia and Andrew are making their way to the evil goddess' lair. Will this trek be without encounters or will their adventure be halted for good? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **Review Replies!**

 **Haxatix: Thanks, stay tuned as there will be more excitement or whatever nonsensical thing I can think of!**

 **Leykar: So… the conquest ending but with Compa? Well… Scratch is going to have to go through some serious emotional moments if that'll ever happen and it might just star him trying to stop her and it'll be some kind of crazy Samurai Jack shenanigans.**

 **Authoria – The Heart: Xelor's name is very memorable, isn't it? Gore? Maybe. Horror, yes, if I can pull it off. Question for Unknown Instinct; you do know that Nega Compa is trying to kill Andrew, right? There's no reason to get a nosebleed or drool over that. Yeah, Remy has no reason to go on with his plans after that. I say trading to kill the CPUs with a comfortable bouncy bouncy time is a good deal, amirite?**

 **Dark 7 Thunder: Thanks!**

 **Junior VB: Yep! And psychotic.**

 **Guest 1: Already done, well the first two.**

 **Guest 2: Nega Compa: "Sadistic? That's not even the extent of my sadism~" *begins to lick her knife* Run.**

 **Guest 3: Yep.**

 **Guest 4: I'll try my best on that and… you know… there's a little… thing called a resistance, I guess.**

 **Guest 5: If I can get the chance to have a scene like that then Scratch can have friends to talk about cat stuff and cat politics.**

 **Guest 6: Isn't it? Well… it's a joke so… maybe.**

 **Guest 7: I know, but I'm not a fan of yuri, I mostly make fun of it. Well… I would say that but I gotten used to it, I dunno.**

 **Guest 8: Just one of my crazy ideas, mostly. I guess you can say it represents my crazy messed up sense of supposed humor.**

 **Guest 9: I totally wish we get a second season but I think they aren't planning for another one and we might never get one.**

 **Top nep: It is. Which is why is called the Negadimension for a reason, opposite of the Hyperdimension.**

 **XxExtremeSamX: Yeah, it's always funny.**

 **UnimportantBeing: Yeah! Also, you are important! Don't let anyone, even your own username tell you otherwise, man!**

 **Guest 10: Procrastination is what's going on!**

 **Guest 11: No, I'm dead.**

 **Guest 12: Uh… I hope you enjoyed this chapter? *sweatdrops***

 **Guest 13: Oh, that's planned. Not for this story but one of the sequels *hint hint*.**

* * *

 **Phew! That's all and… Happy freaking reading, everybody!**


End file.
